Una ley que cambio mi vida
by alohopotter
Summary: De un principio que ni el se esperaba, cae en medio de un plan para intentar una convivencia. ¿Que sucedera?.
1. Chapter 1

1

1

Antes de nada tengo que decir que los personajes son los de Rowlins y la idea de la ley mágica es de varng, que tiene unos FF muy buenos. Yo la adapte según me intereso. Espero que no te importe que haya tomado parte de tu idea, he intentado hablar contigo pero es imposible. Si tienes algo que decirme. Estaré encantada de responderte.

El resto es una de mis locas ideas.

1. El primer día del resto de su loca vida.

Había una gran fiesta por todo el mundo, ya fuese el Mágico o el Muggle. La mayoría de la gente normal que veía a esos estrafalarios personajes celebrando no se sabía bien qué, solo se giraba para verlos y sonreír.

Ninguno podía imaginarse que ellos también tendrían que estarlo celebrando. Ya que el ser más peligroso para ambos mundos fue vencido definitivamente.

El señor oscuro, llamado Lord Voldemort, el Imnombrable, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y algunos apelativos mas. Había muerto a manos de un muchacho de 17 años. Para colmo ese chico no ha terminado aun su último año en Hogwarts.

En una batalla épica que se recordaría por siglos, los que defendían todos lo justo y bueno, vencieron después de una cruenta batalla.

Es cierto que se produjeron infinidad de bajas por ambos bandos pero, al menos la gente podía volver a tener esperanza de un futuro en paz.

Tras derrotarlo el niño que vivió, desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Por mas que se le buscaba nadie sabia dar señal alguna de el.

Nadie sabía la razón de la desaparición de su salvador y por que no daba señal alguna de vida.

El chico no podía, se encontraba en un estado muy grave, vivo de puro milagro. En la lucha estuvo a punto de ser el la victima de su enemigo.

Todos en el numero doce de Grimmaud Place estaban atentos de la evolución de los heridos.

Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Lupin y Charly eran los que se habían llevado la peor parte. Otros ya se habían recuperado o estaban fuera de peligro. Pero Harry Potter era el que estaba en una situación más delicada. La gran cantidad, y el poder de las maldiciones recibidas, hacían temer seriamente por su vida.

Estaba vigilado constantemente por la enfermera de Hogwarts y el profesor de Pociones.

Quien hubiera dicho que Severus Snape cambiara tanto antes de la lucha final. Seguía teniendo cierta aversión contra los Gryffindor, pero en el trato que tenia con Harry se notaba que no era el mismo.

Llevaban semanas esperando que el Moreno despertase. Habían conseguido controlar la mayoría de maldiciones pero el desgaste que sufrió, no descartaba todavía nada. La vida de Harry Potter seguía estando en peligro.

Esa mañana el encargado de vigilar al chico era Snape.

Se dirigía a la cama para darle una poción al chico cuando se fijo en que este, se estaba despertando. Con cierta dificultad intentaba abrir los ojos. El frasco callo de las manos del profesor.

- ¡Potter!, ¿Esta bien?

- ¿Profesor Snape?- intentaba verlo, pero sin sus gafas solo distinguía una sombra. El profesor pareció darse cuenta de esto y se las puso.- ¿Qué ha pasado donde estoy?- un pensamiento vino a su mente.- ¡Voldemort!- intento levantarse pero el profesor lo paro.

- ¡Esta muerto!, lo conseguiste. ¡Descansa estas muy mal!. Temimos que no lo contaras. Casi se puede tratar de milagrosa tu recuperación.

- ¡Donde ….?.

- ¡En la mansión Black!, ¡o Potter!. Como quieras llamarla.

- ¿Dónde están todos?. Quiero verlos.

- ¡De eso nada!. Has estado a punto de morir y quieres ponerte de nuevo en peligro.-lo obligo de nuevo a recostarse.- todos están bien. Granger y Weasley, salieron mal parados de sus encuentros pero, ya se han recuperado. Solo les quedan algunas magulladuras y dolores sin importancia que pronto desaparecerán. El resto están algo tocados pero ninguno corre peligro.- tomo una botellita que había cerca de la cama.- Tomate esto.- el intento resistirse.- si te hubiera querido matar hace ya semanas que estarías muerto. Es solo una poción para dormir. En cuanto despiertes podrás verlos a todos. Pero aun estas muy débil.

A la fuerza casi se tomo la poción, un momento después se quedaba dormido.

En cuanto se durmió el profesor de Pociones salio de la habitación. En la cocina estaba reunida casi la familia Weasley al completo, junto con algunos miembros de la orden. Al verlo entrar lo miraron con interés.

- ¡Ha despertado!.- al oírlo, tanto Ron, como Hermione quisieron ir a verlo.- Pero le di una poción y lo he dejado Durmiendo.

- ¡Queríamos verlo!.- le dijo Ron. El Slytherin reunió todo su control para no responderle de forma que generase en otra nueva pelea.

- Esta muy débil, es una muy buena señal que haya despertado, pero en estos momento lo que mas le conviene es descansar. Mañana en cuanto despierte,

Podrán verlo.

- ¡Gracias Severus!- respondió el director de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry despertó, lo primero que vio fue la habitación en la que estaba. Se estiro hacia la mesita junto a la cama para buscar sus lentes, noto que le dolía al hacer cualquier movimiento. Una mano lo detuvo y le dio lo que buscaba.

- Tranquilo, ten tus gafas.- reconoció la voz de la enfermera de Hogwarts. No en vano había pasado innumerables veces por su enfermería.

- Gracias. ¿Me dejaran ver hoy a mis amigos?.- la enfermera le sonrió.

- ¡Voy a avisar a todos!. Pero solo un momento, aun esta muy débil.- dijo esto y salio de la habitación.

Apenas un minuto después la puerta se abría con violencia y dejaba paso a sus dos inseparables amigos.

- ¡Harry!.- gritaron a la vez.-Hermione tenia un moretón en la frente y el pelirrojo aun mostraba los restos de un corte ya desaparecido en la cara.

- Estábamos muy preocupados.- le dijo la castaña llorando.

- ¡Tranquilos!, estoy.- se quejo.- algo mejor que antes. Sus dos amigos sonrieron. Si bromeaba seguro que pronto estaría perfectamente.

Por la puerta entraron el resto de los miembros de la familia Weasley y Miembros de la orden.

- Nos alegra que estés bien Harry.- dijo Dumbledore. El miro al anciano.

- ¡No mas que yo!.- lo pensó un segundo.- ¿Qué sucedió?. Apenas recuerdo nada.

- No se si será prudente tantas emociones en este momento.- miro a la enfermera que asintió.- Pero como ya te dijo Severus vencimos y Tom ya no será un peligro para nadie mas.

- No recuerdo nada.

- Solo tú sabes lo que sucedió realmente. Nadie vio lo que sucedió, estabas a punto de morir y un segundo después era Tom el que estaba en el suelo. Cuando todo termino, te vimos en suelo y temimos lo peor.- Dumbledore sonrió.- de pronto Tom se puso de rodillas y dijo sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Que dijo?.

- ¡Como es posible que pierda ante este niño!.- le dijo El anciano.- después cayó al suelo y no se levanto. Yo mismo comprobé que estaba muerto. Cuando me acerque a ti apenas te latía el corazón.

- Pero… no se lo que hice.- la enfermera se acerco.

- ¡A veces es mejor no saber esas cosas!.- le dijo.

- ¡Pienso que a ti no te gustaba la idea de convertirte en asesino!, Tu propia mente se cerro a esa idea cuando…- no termino la frase.

- Entiendo, creo que será mejor así, todo acabo.- En cierta forma se sentía aliviado. Snape hablo.

- ¡No del todo!. Aun quedan gran cantidad de seguidores del imnombrable sueltos. Algunos identificados y otros no.- suspiró.- van a empezar otra caza de mortifagos, como después de la primera vez que cayó.

- Parece que esta vez también se escaparan algunos.- Harry miro a Lupin cuando hablo.

- ¡Los Malfoy!.

- ¡Solo Draco!, el resto ira directos a Azkaban. A Lucius le espera el beso del Dementor.

Dumbledore hablo de nuevo.

- Hay otro asunto que resolver. En cuanto te recuperes deberás ir al ministerio.- el chico fue a protestar.- Se que no te gusta la idea pero... Si quieres ser Auror tendrás que ir. Opino que seria bueno que el mundo mágico sepa que hay esperanza y que todo ira mejor. Todo eso lo representas tú.

En contra de lo que hubiese deseado sabia que el director tenia razón. Poco después la enfermera saco a todos de la habitación, Harry debía descansar. No sirvieron las protestas del chico ni de sus amigos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el chico despertó. La vigilancia de Snape y la enfermera se fue relajando, de forma que Hermione y Ron pasaban gran parte del día acompañándolo. Ya lo dejaban levantarse y se notaba que su estado había progresado.

Lo único que le quedaba de la pelea era una nueva cicatriz más pequeña, junto a la anterior. Al chico le molestaba pero cuando la veía sentía un gran alivio. La nueva cicatriz junto con la otra parecía formar una V, de forma que al moreno le recordaba la victoria que habían conseguido. Tanto madame Pomfrey como Snape le aseguraron que pronto desaparecería, quedando solo su vieja cicatriz. La que el más deseaba que desapareciese.

El día que mas temía llego, sus cuidadores le habían dado su visto bueno definitivo y lo declararon perfectamente sano. Dos días después, debía ir al ministerio y enfrentarse a toda la comunidad. Este descanso le serviría para ganar fuerzas y prepararse. Ese día no iría solo, a la salida le acompañarían; Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, los padres del pelirrojo, junto con algunos miembros mas de la orden. En definitiva su grupo estaría formado por unas quince personas.

El momento llego mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido. Fueron vía red Flu al ministerio. En cuanto entro en el gran salón de entrada, se fijo en que algunos magos felicitaban y agradecían a Dumbledore todo lo que había hecho. Pero en cuanto lo veían, se abalanzaban hacia el sin dejar de agradecerle todo lo que le debían. Sus acompañantes apenas podían agruparse a su alrededor en dirección a la entrada del ministerio.

Les costo mas de diez minutos acercarse a la mesa para el control de las varitas. El encargado le sonrió al reconocerlo.

- ¡Buenos días!, ¿me hará el honor de mostrarme su varita?.- Harry asintió y se la tendió.

- ¿Cómo es posible que se le pida su varita?.- dijo uno de los muchos que lo seguían adulándolo.- ¡El tendría que tener paso libre a cualquier parte!. ¡Le debemos la vida!.- Otros asintieron y gritaron indignados por que le pidieran la varita a Harry Potter. Fue el mismo quien los callo.

- ¡Es importante que todo sea igual que antes!. ¡No me considero mejor o pero que nadie, solo soy un mago mas que ha sobrevivido a una guerra! ¡Tal vez no soy Harry Potter!. ¿Y si fuera un mortifago bajo la Poción Multijugos?.- después de

hablar le tendió la varita al agradecido funcionario que la puso en la balanza, algunos aun protestaban en la parte trasera.

- ¡Núcleo de pluma de fénix y … ¡. No creo necesario seguir.- le tendió la varita al moreno mientras depositaba el trozo de pergamino que salio de la balanza junto a los demás.- Reconozco esta varita muy bien. ¡Gracias! y que pase un buen día.

Tubo que esperar que el resto de sus amigos entregaran sus varitas para revisión. De pronto uno de los que se había acercado al puesto miro a Harry y este pudo ver odio en su mirada.

- ¡Muere Potter!.- levanto su varita y apunto a Harry.- ¡Avad…!.

- ¡Expelliarmus!.- grito Snape detrás del Tipo.

Al momento su varita salio despedida hacia un lado y el dueño hacia otro.

No acababa de caer cuando dos Aurors lo cogieron y le descubrieron el brazo. En el se veía la marca de los Mortifagos.

- ¡Directo a los calabozos!.- dijo el que parecía el jefe. Cuando se lo llevaban el Mortifago añadió una frase más.

- ¡Por tu culpa mi señor esta muerto! Y todos los sangre limpia están siendo investigados. Nosotros deberíamos ser lo que acabáramos con todos lo que son como tu y tus amigos. Nosotros somos los verdaderos magos.- forcejeaba inútilmente.- Los demás solo son escoria que no merecen vivir…

Harry miro a Snape.

- ¡Lo note muy raro!. Se acercaba a ti pero no era como estos.- señalo a todos los sorprendidos magos y brujas que intentaban acercarse al moreno.

En cuanto el ministro se entero que Harry Potter estaba en el ministerio , Salio a su encuentro.

- ¡Estaba muy preocupado, nadie sabia si seguías vivo!.- Scrimgeous, se acerco con su cara habitual de seriedad, pero se notaba menos tenso de lo normal.- me alegro de volver a verte.

- Y yo señor ministro. Se que no es el mejor momento con todo lo que hay por hacer pero…Venia a solicitar mi plaza para el proximo año en la carrera de Auror.- el ministro sonrió complacido.

- Será un placer contar con alguien como tu entre nosotros.- eso era lo único que no le agradaba de ese trabajo, servir al ministerio.- pero creo que estarás de acuerdo en que debemos mostrar a toda la comunidad mágica que sigues vivo y de que la lucha contra los mortifagos esta de nuestra parte.- lo rodeo con el brazo e ignoro completamente a sus amigos.- ¿Qué tal Albus?.

- ¡Bien Rufus!.- dijo el director.

- Si, esa es la segunda razón por la que decidí acercarme aquí.

- ¡Estupendo!, en un momento prepararemos una reunión para los medios mágicos.- Ando junto con el chico.- esperaremos en mi despacho.

Harry suspiro resignado. Media hora después se encontraba en una gran sala esperando que llegasen los reporteros de los periódicos Mágicos para decirles unas palabras.

El ministro aprovechaba para "aconsejarle", que debía decir delante de los reporteros.

- ¿Creo que Harry sabe bien lo que debe decir!.- dijo Dumbledore acabando con toda la charla del ministro. Este lo miro algo molesto.

- Por supuesto, es "un hombre de Dumbledore".- el anciano sonrió divertido.

- Créame señor ministro, eso es algo muy alejado de la realidad. – Miro al chico.- el solo es fiel con los que lo son con el.

La conversación termino cuando la avalancha de reporteros y fotógrafos mágicos entraron el la sala.

Una nube de preguntas callo sobre el moreno que apenas entendía cada una.

Cuando los reporteros le preguntaban como acabo con el señor Oscuro el chico se limitaba a responder que no se acordaba. Harto al final hablo.

- ¡No quiero recordar ese hecho!, lo que si debe importar es que esta parte de la historia ha terminado y que a partir de ahora debemos luchar para que la paz sea una realidad.

- ¡Hay mucho Mortifagos sueltos!, ¿Cómo crees que debería actuar el ministerio?.

- ¡No se lo que deberían hacer, ellos son lo que decidirán ese asunto y como actuar, no es algo que yo tenga que resolver, seria terrible que fuera así.

- ¿Es cierto que le atacaron al llegar al ministerio?.

- ¡Si!, ¡pero gracias a mis amigos!.- miro a Snape que alzo la ceja sin terminar de creerse que lo llamase, amigo.- No paso nada.

- ¡Como cree que serán las cosas a partir de ahora?.

- LA verdad no tengo ni idea. Pero seguro que seguirán los perjuicios por la sangre. Es algo inevitable. No quiero que me malinterpreten.- añadió rápidamente.- Para mi todos somos iguales ya seamos Magos descendientes de Muggles, o sangres pura, incluso los Muggles. Mientras alguien siga con esas locas ideas , seguiremos teniendo problemas entre nosotros. De alguna forma hay que convencer a todo el mundo de que nadie es diferente a nadie.

El ministro dio por terminada la entrevista.

- ¡Creo que ya es suficiente!. El señor Potter aun se encuentra muy fatigado y lo mejor es que terminemos ya. Además aun debemos realizar algunos trámites.- aprovecho para lanzarse mas publicidad.- Como sabrán va a solicitar su entrada en la academia de Aurors, para el próximo año. Contaremos pronto con uno de los mejores magos entre nuestras filas.- se acerco al chico sonriendo.- por el momento ya esta todo dicho. Gracias por venir.

Los periodistas protestaron y siguieron haciendo preguntas, mientras salían del lugar.

Se acercaron al departamento de aurors para que Harry y sus amigos pudieran inscribirse en la academia . Con Harry fue todo rápido , pero a sus amigos les pidieron una serie de documentos que no traían por lo que tendrían que volver con ellos.

Salieron del ministerio con los mismos problemas que entraron, mas incluso ya que la noticia de que Harry Potter se encontraba en el edificio. Consiguió que una multitud se acercara al lugar , dificultando más si cabe el poder salir de allí.

Tuvieron que salir a la calle ya que la red Flu estaba completamente colapsada. En cuanto salieron Dumbledore cogido al chico y se desapareció , apareciendo poco después en la mansión Black. Poco después llego el resto.

- Merlín, creí que acababan conmigo.- dijo el moreno tumbándose en un sillón.

- Por suerte ya no tendrás que volver allí en una temporada.- decía molesto Ron.- Me jodió bastante el tema de los documentos.- Hermione lo callo dándole un codazo.

- ¡A mi también!.- no entiendo por que vosotros no habéis podido hacerlo igual que yo. También peleasteis en la batalla final y sin embargo ni se os ha nombrado.- Hermione fue la que termino.

- Para el ministerio solo importas tú. Si tu eres Aurors les beneficia bastante. No pueden dejar escapar esta oportunidad. De todas formas, después de lo visto. Yo prefiero seguir en el anonimato. Aunque a Ron…

- ¿Qué?. Si lo admito, me hubiese gustado un poco de reconocimiento, solo un poco. Tanto como a ti no ,pero algo si.- Hermione lo miro aburrida y Harry divertido.

Después de que Harry y los demás desaparecieran del ministerio , el ministro se reunió con sus colaboradores . Había tenido una idea que quería estudiar.

Era lunes, Ron y Hermione se fueron con los padres del chico para que ambos pudieran entregar la documentación necesaria en el ministerio.

Harry permanecía en el salón leyendo junto a Snape y Lupin. En otro sillón Dumbledore observaba unos pergaminos distraídamente.

Una lechuza entro no se sabia muy bien por donde. Fue directa al director y se poso en su brazo. Nada más verla Harry la reconoció.

- ¡Hermes!. ¿Qué hace aquí la lechuza de Percy?.- Dumbledore cogió la carta que le tendía el animal, cumplida su misión salió volando de la habitación.

Cuando el anciano termino de leer la carta se quedo asombrado.

- ¡No entiendo las locuras de este hombre!.- Todos se acercaron a el.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- preguntaron casi a la vez Snape y Lupin.

- El joven Percy acaba de enviarme una noticia muy inquietante. Parece que después de lo que dijo Harry de igualdad entre todos no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que proclamar una ley muy disparatada.- suspiro.- Durante los Próximos 40 años . Todos los magos de sangre limpia solo podrán casarse con magos que tengan entre sus parientes algún Muggle o descendiente de estos. O bien sea un Muggle. Es decir, quiere acabar con la pureza de la sangre.- Snape fue el que alzo la voz.

- ¡Mas de la mitad de la comunidad mágica se le va a echar encima!. Los mortifagos no consentirán eso.

- ¡Creo que cuenta con eso para descubrir a algunos encubiertos!. ¡Lo que ha hecho ha sido darles preferencia a los sangre limpia para escoger a su pareja. De forma que podrán escoger con quien emparentarse.. Dice que en el ministerio ya ha sido anunciado y que en estos momentos.- una lechuza entro con el profeta.- se esta anunciando a la comunidad mágica.

Rápidamente Lupin le quito el periódico al ave. Lo abrió y miró la portada.

- ¡Que cabron utiliza lo que dijo Harry para hacerla pasar por una medida necesaria.

_NUEVA LEY DE MATRIMIO MAGICO._

_Después de todo lo vivido y estudiándolo detenidamente. El ministerio esta de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry Potter en su entrevista publica._

_La falsa idea de supremacía de los sangres limpias , seguirá minando nuestra sociedad, de forma que es muy posible de que en un futuro algún otro demente intente alzarse como el nuevo Señor Oscuro._

_Para intentar evitar todo esto El ministro , con el apoyo del ministerio ha decidido promulgar esta nueva ley de matrimonios._

_A partir de la fecha , cualquier mago que quisiera contraer matrimonio, deberá notificar sus orígenes mágicos. Si en su familia la pureza de la sangre fuera predominante, solo se le permitirá casarse con otra persona que en sus orígenes tenga, no menos de tres generaciones desde este hecho ,un antecesor de origen Muggle o descendiente de ellos. Queda entendido que también se incluye a los Muggles. Con esta medida se tratara de eliminar cualquier perjuicio que pudiese generarse debido al linaje._

_Los matrimonios no podrán cancelarse una vez realizados, si bien se realizara una convivencia de la pareja previamente para poder aportar pruebas contundentes de su incompatibilidad. Ningún mago "de sangre pura" podrá contraer de nuevo matrimonio con otro de igual característica si no tiene un descendiente al menos con su anterior pareja._

_Sabiendo la poca acogida que tendrá esta ley y el hecho de que las familias de sangre pura de nuestra comunidad son una minoría. Se les concede el derecho de escoger pareja, sin que esta pueda negarse . A menos que exista alguna causa de fuerza mayor. El mago de sangre pura si podrá retirar la proposición en cuanto lo desee o cambiarla por otra persona._

_Esta ley permanecerá vigente desde este momento y hasta dentro de 40 años._

_Para evitar intentos de engaño los matrimonios fuera del país deberán revisarse para declararse legales, de no cumplirse los requisitos se declararan nulos._

_Rufus Scrimgeous. Ministro de magia._

- Es una solución a la tremenda.- seguro que se va a liar una buena.

En ese momento entraron por la chimenea Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Harry, debes ir ahora mismo al ministerio!.- Se fijo en que tenían el periódico.- ¿Ya lo sabéis?.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto.

- ¡La cola para la ley mágica es tremenda!. ¡Hay al menos veinte chicas poniendo tu nombre en sus solicitudes!.- Harry se puso blanco.- Estábamos a punto de entregar la documentación cuando lo anunciaron. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, habían llegado varias chicas gritando tu nombre..

- ¡Yo vi como incluso malfoy se encontraba allí!.- dijo Ron molesto.

- ¿Draco casándose?.- se notaba la sorpresa en la voz de Snape.

- La elegida era… - Ron miro a Hermione que agacho la cabeza.- Hermione.

Todos se asustaron , sabían lo que eso podía significar. Draco se casaría sin problemas con Hermione aunque esta no quisiera. Le podría hacer , Merlín sabe que atrocidades, dentro de la legalidad del matrimonio y a la castaña le seria muy difícil pedir el divorcio, si salía viva.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunto Harry.- ¡Lo habéis impedido!.- ahora fueron ambos los que nerviosos agacharon la cabeza.

- No se puede impedir. La única forma es que otro presentara la solicitud antes que el.- dijo el pelirrojo. Todos entendieron lo que dijo.- ¡Cambien los impresos y como teníamos toda la documentación de nuestro orígenes, para la academia! pues… Solicite casarme con ella.- se le notaba muy nervioso.

- Pusimos que somos pareja y eso ayudaría bastante.- añadió la chica, sonrojada. No se podía saber donde empezaba el pelo del chico y donde su cara. Estaba completamente colorado.

- ¿OS vais a casar?.- gritaron varios. En eso la señora Weasley salía de la chimenea.

- ¡Si!, ¡creo que ha sido lo mejor!. No estoy de acuerdo ya que son muy jóvenes. Draco Malfoy tampoco parece que lo estuviera.- sonrió a medias.- lo dejamos peleándose con el funcionario exigiendo que quitara a Ron y lo pusiera a el.- se veía molesta.- Me alegro, no me gusto eso de Comadreja pobretona.- Miro a Harry.- el problema eres tu. La comunidad mágica sabe que eres descendiente de Muggles. Arthur se ha quedado bloqueando la ventana de las solicitudes femeninas. No sabemos si alguna ya la entrego. Pero hay que encontrar una solución. Debes hablar con el ministro.

- ¡Eso no servirá de nada!.- dijo Dumbledore.- El mismo se ha pillado los dedos. Además, les es muy útil que Harry se case con alguna chica de sangre pura. Daría mas legitimidad a su ley.- Miro al chico.- la única solución es que te cases. Lo siento. Hay que encontrar a una candidata de sangre pura.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Ginny .La mayoría miraron a la menos de los Weasley, esta al ver como la miraban se quedo parada.

- ¿Que he hecho?.- Dumbledore se acero.

- ¡No es lo que ha hecho, sino lo que puede hacer!.

- ¡Mi niña es muy pequeña para…!.- Dumbledore la miro.

- ¡Creo que lo mejor es que decidan ellos!.

En un par de minutos le explicaron a la chica lo que sucedía. Harry la miraba completamente colorado sin decir nada. Habían estado saliendo pero, ese era un paso muy importante para darlo a la ligera. Ginny al conocer el plan lo miro y se puso completamente colorada.

- ¿Y bien Ginny?, se que te damos muy poco tiempo para decidir el resto de tu vida pero… el tiempo a Harry se le agota. Necesitamos conocer tu decisión para poder encontrar otra candidata.

- Vamos al ministerio.- dijo mirando al moreno.

No tardaron a penas más de diez minutos para estar delante de la oficina en la que la pelirroja debía presentar su solicitud. El señor Weasley hacia lo imposible para que aquellas descontroladas niñas no pudieran entrar, argumentando que les faltaba tal o cual documento. Algunas estaban ya en un estado muy violento y sus madres no se quedaban atrás.

Nada mas ver al chico todas sonreían como tontas e intentaban agarrarlo para que el las aceptara. Junto a las oficinas estaba Draco Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos, mirando a Ron y después sonriendo como un loco a Hermione.

- ¡De buena me he librado¡.- dijo la castaña.

- ¡No se que decirte¡, aun no han salido las parejas. De todas formas, ya sabes como es mi hermano.

- ¡Si Ginny pero a el se como tratarlo y el sabe como me las gasto!, en cambio ese.- se estremeció.- seria capaz de meterme en la cama de sus amigotes, paralizada pero sintiéndolo todo.- Ginny palideció al pensarlo.

Junto a Draco estaba su grupo de siempre. Salvo que los idiotas de Grabbe y Goyle estaban en Azkaban por pertenecer a los Mortifagos. Los muy idiotas se había tatuado ellos mismo la marca tenebrosa. Sin ser la misma probaba que seguían al señor oscuro.

Parkinson miraba a Harry y sonreía, el chico apenas la miro un segundo.

Dentro de la sala el funcionario no se corto en halagos hacia el chico.

- ¡Lo siento pero no soy yo el que viene a presentar una solicitud sino…!- miro a Ginny, ambos se sentían en cierta forma algo violentos.- ¡mi novia!. Queremos presentar una solicitud de matrimonio basándonos en la nueva ley le ministerio.

- Claro!, ¡Claro!, Por su parte no hay problema señor Potter, es conocida su procedencia.- miro a Ginny.- pero su novia deberá demostrar que cumple el requisito requerido para ser admitida por la ley. Debe ser de sangre limpia.

- ¡Me llamo Ginebra Weasley, soy hija de Arthur Weasley, que también es funcionario de este ministerio!. Mis documentos son estos. De todas formas ya tienen los de mi hermano por lo que deberían bastar para atestiguar lo que digo ya que lo aceptaron.

El encargado del departamento tomo los documentos que le tendía Ginny y los examino.

- Cumple los requisitos para poder realizar la solicitud.- Harry suspiro en parte aliviado en parte nervioso.- Rellene este formulario y después me lo entrega.- le tendió un pergamino.

Ginny lo cogió se notaba que le temblaba un poco el pulso. Se acerco a una de las mesas y relleno con rapidez el documento.

Al final había un apartado en el que la pareja mencionada podía atestiguar su conformidad y dar prioridad en caso de ser pareja.

- ¡Esta parte...!- le tendió la pluma a Harry.- la deberías de rellenar tu.- el se acerco y tomo la pluma.

Reviso el documento y a continuación rellenó la parte que le correspondía.

Una ver terminado se lo dejo a la pelirroja y esta se lo tendió al funcionario.

- ¿Es todo?.

- ¡Si señorita es todo!. Ya les avisaran con la decisión que se tome. Recuerden que si es aceptada esta solicitud será considerada igual que un contrato mágico y por lo tanto vinculante para ambas partes.

-Lo entendemos.- dijeron ambos.

- ¡Bien!.- los chicos y sus acompañantes se giraron para salir.- Timothy. Ten la segunda solicitud para Harry Potter, pon la junto a la otra.- Todos se pararon en seco.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?.- dijo Harry acercándose en dos pasos al hombre.

- ¿Yo?, ¿Cuándo?.

- ¡Ha dicho que es la segunda solicitud de matrimonio para mi!.

- ¡Ah!, Si es correcto, ya han presentado una anterior mente.- la curiosidad lo estaba destrizando.

- ¿Me podría decir el nombre de la chica que la presento?.- el funcionario lo miro y después se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No creo que haya problema!. ¡Hey Timothy!, como se llama la otra chica que presento la solicitud para Harry Potter.

- ¡Espera!.-se oyó que decían en la otra habitación.- ¡Se llama… Parkinson , Pansy Parkinson!.- Harry estaba seguro de que todos habían oído el fuerte mazazo que le dieron. Seria imposible que no lo hicieran

- ¡Hay tienes tu respuesta!.De todas formas se valorara y se tendrá en cuenta cualquier elemento. El que tú estés de acuerdo y que seáis ya pareja ayuda mucho.

Cuando salieron de la habitación. Arthur dejo pasar a todas las locas que intentaban entrar. Como si fueran una estampida entraron en la sala.

Harry no las oía, cuando pasaban junto a el asegurándole que serian la esposa perfecta o lo mucho que lo querían.

Nada mas salir lo primero que vio fue a Pansy Parkinson mirándolo fijamente y sonriendo.

Esa era una sonrisa que traspasaba el alma. Si Hermione tenia miedo de lo que podría hacer Draco. Ahora Harry estaba en su mismo barco y por lo tanto podría correr una suerte parecida. Podría encontrarse a manos de mortifagos.

El ministro llego corriendo al saber que el moreno había vuelto al ministerio.

- ¿Cómo tan rápido de vuelta?.-Harry lo miro con rabia.

- ¡Estoy disfrutando del fruto de su nueva idea, para acabar con los Mortifagos!.- señalo la entrada de la sala donde solo se oía el griterío incesante de las chicas.- Si se da prisa también podrá presentar su solicitud, para que me case con su hija o sobrina.- Fue la única vez que vieron al ministro sin saber que decir. Con esto no había contado.

SI Harry Potter tenía que casarse debería hacerlo. En caso de que diera un trato especial al chico podía suponer que la ley le costara el puesto. Por otro lado si se tenía que casar con la hija de un mortifago, seguramente el pobre chico no llegaría a disfrutar de su noche de bodas. Y el ministerio también caería al demostrarse lo imposible de la ley.

- ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!.

- ¡Joder ni yo!. Me hubiera gustado pedírselo a una chica de la forma normal y a su debido tiempo. Por suerte la elegida es justo lo que quería.- dijo mirando de lejos a Ginny que hablaba con sus padres contándoselo todo.

- ¡La hija de Arthur Weasley!. Es una excelente elección.- suspiro aliviado.

Harry se sentía agotado. Aun no se sentía completamente bien después de la Batalla y esto solo había conseguido destrozarlo.

- Yo me voy ya no pinto nada aquí y no quiero ver esto.- Se despidió del ministro y se encamino con sus amigos hacia una de las chimeneas del ministerio.

Por el camino algunas chicas se cruzaban con el y le gritaban , mas que hablarle, sus intenciones de casarse con el.

El momento en que se sintió mas aliviado fue cuando llego a la mansión Black y se acostó en la cama.

No fue el único que decidió pensar lo que le esperaba a solas. Tanto Ginny como Ron y Hermione decidieron pensar lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

Y en como una estupida ley puede destrozar la vida de alguien. O Mejorarla.

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Se que dije que solo me tardaría un par de meses pero las cosas se han complicado mas de lo que quisiera.

Perdón a todos por la demora.

Debo advertir que no se con que demora publicare los nuevos capítulos.

Lo que si puedo asegurar es que no dejare este FF sin terminar.

Gracias.

PD:  
Se puede decir que los RR dan que pensar. Seria de agradecer algunos. Ya sean para criticar o para… lo que sea.


	2. Chapter 2

2

2. la hora de la verdad.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde todo el incidente de la estupida ley de matrimonios. En el profeta se hizo auge de la tremenda cantidad de chicas que habían solicitado casarse con el chico que vivió. En el último recuento eran 67 las solicitudes presentadas.

Se especulaba sobre el tipo de proceso que se seguiría para escoger la esposa del chico. Los más conservadores pedían que fuese una chica de las familias más antiguas e ilustres. Otros que fuese el propio Harry el que decidiese.

El moreno había dejado de leer el profeta, cada vez que leía algo referente a su futura esposa se ponía malo. El encontrarse con Ginny en la casa no contribuía a mejorar las cosas, ambos se cruzaban nerviosos sin dirigirse casi la palabra.

El problema con sus amigos fue explicarles todo a los padres de la chica. No conseguían entender como era posible que obligasen a su hija a esa barbaridad y que nadie, ni siquiera ellos pudieran hacer nada al respecto. El que la castaña aceptase todo el asunto y hubiera decidido quien quería como pareja no cambio nada pero consiguió que los Granger se resignaran.

Una mañana Hermione entro en su habitación, con el profeta en la mano.

- ¡Harry!, ya esta. Mañana saldrá una lista de los primeros matrimonios aprobados.- le tendió el periódico. El lo miro y suspiro resignado.

- ¡Parece que mañana sabremos que nos espera!.

- Sale una lista con las posibles parejas.- El moreno busco con ansia la página.

En la zona central había un recuadro en el que se movían los nombres de chicos y chicas, junto con su fotografía. Decía el nombre la edad y poco más junto a la fotografía.

- ¡Solo tienes que decir tu nombre tocando la foto!, ¡Hermione Granger!.- al momento apareció el nombre de la morena, junto con sus datos y una foto. Después aparecía la lista de las peticiones que había tenido.

Harry se quedo alucinado. Hermione tenia siete peticiones. Además de Ron estaba Draco, Blaise Zabiny y algunos nombres más que no conocía.

- Es asqueroso.- el no la entendió.- no han puesto limite de edad.- toco el recuadro y dijo un nombre. Tomas Molbert. Al momento apareció un mago de unos cincuenta años que sonreía a la cámara. A la vejez había que añadir el mal aspecto del sujeto, falto de algunos dientes y una cicatriz en la mejilla, demacrado y mal cuidado.- Te imaginas si…- se estremeció.- antes desaparezco.

Harry toco con miedo el recuadro y suspiro.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- Al momento apareció su cara con todos sus datos. A continuación salio una increíble lista. Tendrían que decidir entre 94 candidatas. No se lo podía creer. La cara del chico lo decía todo.

- ¡Tu tienes mi mismo problema!.- dijo Hermione tocando la foto mágica.- Por edades.- No estaba preparado para eso. Comenzaba con mujeres de Cuarenta años que habían presentado solicitud. Busco a Ginny y la encontró en la parte baja de la lista. Justo antes de una niña de doce años. Hermione noto la sorpresa del chico.- Parece que sus padres la inscribieron. Es algo penoso.

- ¡Esto es una locura!.

- ¡No hermano la locura será mañana!.- dijo Ron entrando por la puerta. Al ver a Hermione sonrió nervioso y la beso en la mejilla.- Esto va cambiar nuestras vidas.

- Vosotros tendréis suerte, por lo menos estaréis casados sin que os obliguen, e incluso.- sonrió.- puede que en la academia os den una habitación por ser matrimonio.- su intento de relajar el ambiente fallo cunado sus amigos se pusieron serios.

- ¡No podemos inscribirnos hasta que nuestra situación se decida!.

- ¡Tu situación no puede cambiar si has presentado la documentación, salvo causa de fuerza mayor.

- Entonces yo tampoco..,.

- ¡El ministro se ha encargado de que no tengas ese problema!. Se te concede un permiso especial al ser quien eres.

Miro de nuevo la lista de nombres, justo dos encima de Ginny había un nombre que lo ponía nervioso Pansy Parkinson. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió. Si tenia que vivir con ella seguro que seria un matrimonio muy corto. Y por supuesto un increíble funeral.

- Me parece que no me encuentro muy bien.

- ¿Hay alguien conocido en esta lista?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡No he mirado!.- la chica cogió el periódico y consulto de nuevo la lista.

Al llegar a la L se llevo un par de sorpresas.

Una era que Luna Lovegood estaba en la lista y fue solicitada por… Neville Longbotton. Justo debajo estaba su antiguo profesor de DAO Remus Lupin que había sido incluido por la profesora de Astronomía Aurora Sinistra.

- La profesora de Astronomía ha presentado una solicitud por Lupin.- todos cogieron el periódico sin creérselo.

- Y Neville por lunática esto si que no me lo creo.- Hermione le dio un codazo a Ron.

- Sigue mas abajo.

Hermione siguió, encontraron a algunos antiguos compañeros que habían terminado en el castillo hacia poco. Aun siendo raro tendía a ser algo mas… normal. Pero entonces se encontraron la sorpresa de su vida.

Severus Snape estaba en la lista.

- ¡¿SNAPE?!.- gritaron los cuatro. Al momento miraron quien lo había incluido.

- La profesora Vector.- grito casi Hermione.- Séptima Vector ha cursado una solicitud para severus Snape.

- ¿Pero si el es considerado un sangre pura?.- se preguntaban todos.

- ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE!.- reconocieron el grito de su ex profesor de pociones.

- Parece que el tampoco se lo esperaba.- dijo el moreno.

Salieron del cuarto y se encaminaron al salón. Donde un divertido Dumbledore trataba de calmar a su profesor.

- ¡Pero como se le ha ocurrido a esa muchacha!.¿Quien le diría de mis orígenes?.- miro a Dumbledore.

- ¡Esa información esta en los archivos de Hogwarts!.- añadió el anciano director.-¡Solo le llevas seis años tampoco es tanto!. Ambos sois adultos y es normal que…- la risa no le dejaba seguir.

- ¡Tranquilízate Severus!. Séptima es muy parecida a ti, ambos sois de carácter…- movía la mano intentando encontrar algo que no resultara ofensivo.- serio y recto. ¡Reconoce que es muy hermosa!.- decía divertido Lupin. Aunque se controlaba para no organizar otra de sus peleas.

- ¡Ya me gustaría verte a ti en esta situación!.- le grito el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Pero si esta en la lista!.- dijo Ron antes de darse cuenta que había metido la pata.

Al oírlo Snape cogió el periódico ante la cara de sorpresa de Lupin.

- ¡Remus Lupin!.- nada mas ver quien lo había inscrito sonrió.- parece que es cierto que las parejas están relacionadas.-le tendió el periódico. El licántropo lo cogió y miro el nombre de la mujer.

- ¡Sinistra!.- miro a Dumbledore que ya si que pudo contener la risa.- Aurora me ha inscrito en esto.- Miro a Snape y fue la primera vez que ambos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo en algo.- Hay que hacer algo para que esto no siga.- Snape asintió. Los dos fueron hacia la puerta. No llegaron muy lejos, la voz de Dumbledore los paro en seco.

- ¡Siento deciros que ya es tarde!. La oficina ya ha cerrado y mañana saldrán los emparejamientos.- Andaba hacia ambos hombres en dirección a la entrada.- Creo que solo me resta… felicitaros.- se reía mientras salía de la sala.

Ambos hombres comenzaron una discusión sobre lo ilegal que todo aquello les parecía. Era increíble verlos en la misma habitación y discutiendo por algo en lo que estaban completamente de acuerdo, sin pelearse ni recordar nada de sus desavenencias. Los chicos salieron de allí aprovechando que nadie se fijaba en ellos.

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir. Harry escucho como Ron salía de la habitación. Seguramente iría a reunirse con Hermione. Al menos esas horas de incertidumbre se harían compañía mutuamente.

Dándose la vuelta intento descansar un rato, seguro que lo necesitaría.

La mañana llegó. Todos estaban listos y preparados para ir al ministerio. Querían saber antes que nadie lo que sucedería. No les apetecía leerlo en el profeta. Si tenían que afrontarlo lo mejor era que lo hiciera lo más pronto posible.

Durante el desayuno nadie parecía querer decir la primera palabra. Apenas estaban disfrutando del maravilloso desayuno de Molly.

Snape y Lupin estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Si no los conocieran dirían que eran familia. Se comportaban y movían casi al unísono.

Los únicos que estaban menos nerviosos eran Ron y Hermione.

Harry miro a Ginny y la chica le dedico una media sonrisa. Esa mañana podía ser la que cambiase completamente sus vidas.

Al final fue Snape el que se levanto y hablo.

- Es la hora!.- la forma en que lo dijo sonaba a sentencia de muerte.

En la forma que el y Lupin andaban hacia la chimenea si que lo parecía.

Un puñado del polvos a la chimenea, una palabra y llegaron a su destino.

El ministerio era un hervidero, había gran cantidad de familias acompañando a sus hijos e hijas. Se notaba que al desaparecer el señor oscuro las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto. Aun así había gran cantidad de aurors por todas partes. Era seguro que el ministerio pensó que la elección no agradaría a todos. La seguridad se había multiplicado ese día. Se colocaron cuatro mesas mas para el registro de varitas mágicas. Para más añadidura, los aurors registraban a los que parecían sospechosos.

Junto a la fuente de la hermandad habían levantado una superficie elevada en forma de puente. Por un lado una rampa llegaba hacia ese lugar y por el otro descendía hasta el gran recibidor. En lo alto dos grandes pizarras colocadas encima de sus respectivas mesas presidían el singular puente. Tanto delante como encima y en la bajada los Aurors protegían el lugar. Uno de los Aurors que estaba de servicio ese día era Tonks La joven estaba junto a la bajada de las rampas. Al verlos sonrió a modo de saludo.

El ascensor de abrió y de el salio el ministro acompañado de Un mago mayor, dos brujas y cuatro Aurors. El anciano llevaba una serie de documentos en la mano y los cogida protegiéndolos de lo que fuese.

El ministro subió hacia la plataforma y después de aplicarse un hechizo para que todos lo oyeran hablo.

-¡SILENCIO!.- la gente poco a poco le hizo caso.- ¡Se que esta ley no ha gustado a todos pero creo que de esta forma se eliminaran algunos obstáculos importantes en nuestra sociedad!. Reitero que lo más importante será el velar por la seguridad de todos y periódicamente las parejas que sean formadas hoy, tendrán que acudir al ministerio para una entrevista y seguimiento. Si se viera que la relación no es como debería o se observa algo fuera de lo normal. La pareja será sometida a un control mas exhaustivo y llegado el caso se actuara.- la gente comenzó a protestar de nuevo. El ministro se acerco al mago que tenia los documentos y este se los entrego.

- ¡Creo que ya es el momento!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Aquí están las primeras parejas formadas para intentar que la paz se conserve en nuestro mundo y de esta forma desaparezcan algunos de los perjuicios que muchos tienen!.- Enseñaba las hojas mientras hablaba.- Los interesados subirán por este lado y dirán su nombre a nuestros funcionarios. Una vez que conozcan a su futura pareja. Ambos aparecerán en la pizarra y a continuación bajaran y se dirigirán hacia el interior.- señaló la entrada al ministerio.- si su pareja se encuentra presente se agradecería que hiciera lo mismo. Si no estuviera se le notificara al instante y tendrá que personarse aquí. Ambos tendrán que rellenar una serie de documentos y Explicar sus razones para no realizar el enlace si las tuvieran.- hizo una pausa.- Se ha decretado una semana de tiempo para realizar el enlace. En ese tiempo ambos podrán conocerse y deberán vivir bajo el mismo techo, ese tiempo. De no querer esta convivencia, deberán notificarlo de mutuo acuerdo.

- En cuatro días es luna llena!. ¿Que quieren que me la cargue?.- Lupin se sentía muy molesto.

- ¡Yo tengo varias pociones importante que realizar y esto solo me va a complicar la vida!.- Snape parecía pensar lo mismo que Lupin.

- Si todo ha quedado aclarado comencemos.- entrego una copia a cada una de las brujas que lo acompañaban y estas se sentaron detrás de cada una de las mesas. Después el ministro descendió y entro en el ministerio.

Una gran avalancha de chicas subió la escalera para decir su nombre y saber si habían conseguido lo que querían.

Harry palideció cuando un par de ellas al pasar le tocaban el culo y le deseaban suerte. Otra incluso fue más lejos.

Se puso delante del chico y le cogió la entrepierna. La sorpresa del chico fue mayúscula.

- ¡Esto pronto será mió!.- sonrió y se alejo de un perplejo Harry y del sorprendido Ron.

- ¡Guarra!.- dijo Ginny.

Al final decidieron seguir a la multitud hacia como habia dicho Lupin. "El cadalso".

Mezclados con la marea de gente llegaron a los pies de la escalera.

En la misma entrada de esta, un Auror miro a Hermione y sonrió. La chica le respondió por cortesía hasta que lo reconoció. Se puso pálida y muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunto el pelirrojo. La pálida chica le respondió.

- Ese Auror. Señalo con la cabeza para no mirar.- fue el que presento una solicitud para casarse conmigo. Es el viejo de la foto que os mostré.- el pelirrojo lo miro y vio como éste miraba descaradamente el trasero de la chica. Fue hacia el con intención de golpearlo pero lo paro Harry.

- Solo serviría para dejarle el camino libre.- Entendió lo que le decía miro a Hermione y asintió. Mas calmado, se acerco a su novia y le dio la mano, para seguir.

A medio camino empezaron a salir los primeros nombres.

Para alivio de todos ninguno era conocido.

De pronto Harry miro la pantalla y se quedo alucinado.

- ¡Esto si que no me lo esperaba.- dijo sin terminar de creérselo. Todos miraron a la pizarra. Los dos nombres que aparecían eran para eso y más.

El solicitante era Charly Weasley y la elegida había sido Nymphadora Tonks.

- ¡Joder con Charly!.- dijo Ron.- Quien lo habría dicho.

- Todos tus hermanos son sangre pura es normal que al menos elijan a alguien que les guste.- le dijo Hermione, aunque también estaba sorprendida.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de algo. No habían visto a los gemelos en varios días.

- ¡No miremos el final de la lista!.- ¡No llegamos a la W¡.

- ¿Habrá algún otro Weasley aquí?.- pregunto Lupin.

- No me imagino a los gemelos buscando esposa.- respondió Ginny.- es mas propio de Percy.

Estaban llegando a la mesa y aun no habían aparecido mas gente conocida. En el salón se podían oír los gritos y sollozos de las que no habían sido escogidas y de las que lo habían sido pero no con quien hubiesen querido.

Llego el turno de Ron. Con un gran nudo en la garganta se acerco a la mesa.

- ¿Nombre?.

- ¡Ro.. Ronald Weasley!.-la bruja lo miro y después consulto la lista que tenia.

- ¡Hermione Granger!.- Ambos sintieron cierto alivio. Detrás un mago hacia un movimiento de varita y ambos nombres salían en la pizarra.- ¡Siguiente!.- La bruja miro a Hermione.

- ¡No, yo ya estoy¡.- sonrió.- soy Hermione granger.- La funcionaria asintió y le señalo la bajada.

En la mesa contigua le había llegado el turno a Lupin.

Harry estaba en la otra mesa por lo que no oyó lo que decían. Al mirar la pizarra vio como aparecía el nombre del licántropo junto al de la profesora de Astronomía. Inmediatamente este comenzó a protestar, pero los Aurors se limitaron a sacarlo de la mesa diciéndole que cualquier problema lo trataría dentro del ministerio al realizar el trámite. Fue empujado de malas formas para que continuase andando.

Delante de Harry estaba Snape y en ese momento había dado su nombre.

- ¡Severus Snape!.- La funcionaria miro la lista.

- Séptima Vector. Su compañero anoto en la pizarra los nombres.- ¡Siguiente!.- El Profesor intentó protestar pero había visto lo que le sucedió a Lupin y se limito a alejarse murmurando por lo bajo mil y una maldición.

- Le toco el turno a Ginny la chica se acerco.

- ¡Ginebra Weasley!.- la mujer miro la lista y…

- ¡Es menor no llega a la edad necesaria y ha salido de la lista!. ¡Siguiente!.

- ¡Pero si tengo el permiso de mis padres para…!

- ¡Siguiente!.

El turno de Harry había llegado. Estaba aterrado. Si Ginny no estaba en la lista. ¿Con quien lo habían emparejado?. La bruja noto que no se movía y lo miro.

- ¡Dime tu nombre que estas interrumpiendo el paso!.

- ¡Ha… Harry.- la bruja le vio la cicatriz y lo reconoció. Al momento la expresión de su cara cambio, parecía incluso contenta.

- ¡Harry Potter!, ¡quien no te conoce!. Gracias a ti podemos seguir viviendo.- le guiño el ojo.- ¡Espero que tengas suerte!.- consulto los papeles.- Harry Potter con… ¡PANSY PARKINSON!.

El moreno estaba seguro que si no fuera por encontrarse a esa altura seguro que se habría hundido en la tierra.

En el momento en que apareció el nombre del chico en la pizarra todo el salón se quedo en silencio.

Al ver el nombre de la afortunada gran cantidad de chicas e incluso mujeres , rompieron a llorar. El soltero más cotizado del mundo mágico ya tenía pareja.

Ninguna sabia que el chico en ese momento hubiera aceptado a cualquiera de ellas.

Snape fue el que cogió a Harry del brazo. Al notar que no reaccionaba.

- ¡Vamos hay que arreglar esto!.- el tirón hizo que el moreno reaccionara.

Cuando estaba llegando abajo vio que les esperaban todos sus amigos con la misma cara de circunstancia que el.

Delante de ellos se pusieron tres personas.

Un hombre moreno, recio y con una aptitud altiva. Junto a el la que debía ser su esposa, morena igual que el, miraba a todos los amigos del chico con desprecio.

Entre ambos estaba su futura esposa Pansy Parkinson, que lo esperaba con su habitual sonrisa de desprecio.

- ¡Hora "Querido"!. ¿Has añorado a tu prometida?.

- ¡Te aseguro que esto no va a ser tan fácil!.- le dijo a la chica.- Haré lo posible para que esto no continué.

- ¡Claro!, dale a todos una excusa para deshacer esta estupida ley. ¡Lamentablemente eso también significaría el fin de este ministerio!. – lo miro con falsa pena.- ¡Seria terrible!. ¿Verdad?.

Se giro acompañada de sus padres e ingreso en el ministerio.

Snape y Lupin se pusieron junto a el.

- ¡Vamos Harry debemos intentar arreglar todo esto!. Seguro que el ministro no consentirá este matrimonio.

- ¡Ni los nuestros!.- añadió Snape.

Todos entraron en la zona habilitada para la ocasión. Tanto Hermione como Ron fueron conducidos a otra habitación. Al dejar a su amigo ambos sonrieron con esperanza.

- ¡Suerte Hermano!.

- ¡Eso espero!.- dijo y siguió caminando detrás de los Parkinson.

Tres habitaciones mas aya oyeron un estruendo y alguien que se disculpaba.

- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. OS ASEGURO QUE HA SIDO SIN QUERER!.- se oyó otro golpeteo y algo que se rompía.- ¡OH MERLIN!. ¡POR QUE ME PASA A MI ESTO!.- todos se miraron y sonrieron. Conocían de sobra esa voz. Añadiéndole la torpeza, no cabía duda de que Nymphadora Tonks estaba en esa sala, junto a un divertido Charly Weasley, tramitando lo referente a su próxima boda.

- ¡Es una suerte que el joven Weasley este acostumbrado a tratar con Dragones!.- dijo Lupin.- Conociendo a Tonks, necesitara toda su habilidad para seguir de una pieza.

Habían llegado a su destino. Un funcionario les invito a entrar en una habitación.

Los Parkinson entraron sin pensárselo, mirando de reojo al mago del misterio.

Harry fue a entrar junto con los demás.

- Lo siento pero los señores Snape y Lupin deben acompañarme. También necesitan tramitar sus respectivos enlaces.- Los magos lo miraron.

- ¡No voy a dejar a Harry a solas con ellos!. Creo que lo mio puede esperan un poco mas.

- Además no creo que esas dos locas estén ya aquí.- termino Snape.

- Sus respectivas parejas los están esperando dentro de otras habitaciones.- El color desapareció de la cara de ambos hombres.

- Podéis ir tranquilos Yo me quedare con Harry.- Al girarse vieron a Dumbledore acompañado del ministro.

- ¿Estas seguro Albus?.

- ¡No me parece correcto hacer esperar a ambas damas!.- sonreía como un niño travieso.- Snape se giro y bufando siguió al funcionario mascullando algo entre dientes.

Antes de seguirlo Lupin miro a Harry.

- ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡ya veras como todo se soluciona!.- le revolvió el ya revuelto cabello del moreno.- No pueden ser tan injustos contigo.- siguió al funcionario que ya indicaba a Snape la sala en la que debía entrar.

Harry miro a Dumbledore y al ministro.

- ¿Entramos Harry?.- le dijo el anciano mago.

La habitación era simplemente un gran despacho decorado con infinidad de libros y documentos.

Delante de una gran mesa los señores Parkinson esperaban sentados en unas grandes sillas. Pansy estaba en otra mas cerca de la gran mesa que presidía el centro de la sala. Cuando vieron entrar al ministro junto a Dumbledore, se pusieron en pie.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí?. Se supone que solo la familia puede estar presente.

- ¡Eso es fácil de explicar!.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Verdad señor ministro?.- el aludido había caminado hasta la mesa y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¡En efecto!. Como ya sabrán el señor Potter es huérfano, su única familia son Muggles y no seria correcto.- miro a los Parkinson.- que vinieran a nuestro mundo. Se ha concedido la custodia del señor Potter a Albus Percibal Dumbledore.

- ¡Eso es inútil!. El chico ya es mayor de edad, no necesita tutores.- dijo la madre de Pansy.

- ¡Cierto!.Aun así he decidido que ya estoy muy mayor y como no tengo ninguna familia, a parte de mi hermano. He decidido nombrar a Harry Potter como mi heredero universal. Para hacerlo oficial, presente el año pasado una petición de adopción sobre Harry Potter.- miro a los Parkinson que se ponían nerviosos por momentos.- El año anterior Harry era menor, legalmente. Los tramites con todo lo referente a la guerra han sido muy lentos, pero…- sonrió mirando a Harry.- Esta mañana se me notifico que legalmente el señor Harry Potter es… mi hijo adoptivo y por lo tanto mi heredero. ¿Espero que no te importe Harry?.

El chico sonrió.

- ¡Para nada!. Me alegra mucho la idea.- Dumbledore asintio.

- Por lo tanto a menos que el mismo Harry me lo pida, Como familiar suyo tengo todo el derecho a estar presente en todo este proceso.

- ¡Terminemos cuanto antes!.- dijo molesto el señor Parkinson.

El ministro tomo una serie de documentos que había en la mesa.

- ¡Quedando aprobado el matrimonio entre los magos Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson! . Se reúnen ambas partes para tratar ese tema y plantear cualquier reclamación que creyesen oportuna.- miro a los chicos.- ¿Alguno Tiene algo que objetar?.- Harry no se lo pensó.

- ¡Yo!. ¡No me pienso casar con ella!.- señalo a la chica.- Toda su familia han sido seguidores de Voldemort.- hubo un estremecimiento general.

- ¡Le agradecería que no pronunciase es nombre en esta sala!.- dijo el ministro.- Además, ha quedado comprobado que los Parkinson no han intervenido en ningún momento en esta Guerra.

- ¡Pero yo se que…!.- Dumbledore lo callo.

- ¡El ministro tiene razón!. No hay ninguna prueba que diga lo contrario.- dijo Dumbledore callándolo. Miro a los Parkinson.- Espero que lo perdonen. Todavía hay mucha desconfianza sobre este tema.- ambos asintieron.

- ¡Lo entendemos!.- el ministro siguió leyendo.

- ¡Como decía!.- miro de nuevo a Harry .- ¿Si alguno tiene algo que objetar…?.- Pansy negó y Harry solo gruño.- Comenzaremos con los trámites del enlace. Este será dentro de una semana aquí en el ministerio. Si quieren hacer algo especial queda a disposición de las familias en prepararlo.

- Habíamos pensado en hacer una unión de sangre.- dijo la madre de la chica.- ha sido costumbre en nuestra familia por generaciones. Incluso hay un lugar a tal efecto en nuestra propiedad.- Tanto el ministro como Dumbledore se sorprendieron.

- ¡Eso no es posible!.- dijo el ministro.- Según la ley el matrimonio debe respetar la opción de la disolución. Con este acto esto queda excluido.- Harry no entendía nada pero se preocupo.

- ¡Podemos añadir una condición para la anulación!. De mutuo acuerdo de los cabeza de familia, y los interesados, se podría romper el encantamiento.- añadió el padre de la chica.

- ¿Me puede explicar alguien que es eso del matrimonio de sangre?.-pedía Harry. Pansy fue la que respondió.

- Es muy simple querido.- dijo sonriendo.- Al casarnos se nos enlazan las manos y se hace un pequeño corte entre ambas. Al mezclarse la sangre se realiza un hechizo y nuestros destinos quedan sujetos. A menos que uno muera no se podrán separar nunca. Quedaremos atados el uno al otro por nuestra magia.

- ¡De eso nada!.- dijo Harry. Dumbledore le toco el hombro.

- Podriamos acceder con un par de condiciones.-Harry lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?.- el anciano lo miro tranquilizándolo.- no pienso atarme de por vida a esa serpien….- un pequeño apretón en el hombro le dio a entender que mejor era callarse.

Los Parkinson los miraban interesados.

- ¡Harry accederá si la señorita Parkinson accede a realizar un juramento inquebrantable y…!- los padres de la chica intentaron replicar.- nosotros, es decir Harry, decidiremos el lugar de residencia. Que tratándose de quien es mi "Hijo" creo que seria conveniente proteger con un encantamiento fidelio.

- ¡Eso es un abuso!.- Gritaron los Parkinson.- No consentiremos que nuestra hija haga semejante juramento.

- ¿Por qué?. ¡Ambos son mayores de edad!.- dijo el ministro que había entendido las intenciones del anciano.- ¡Es muy parecido a lo que ustedes quieren hacer!. A fin de cuentas solo reforzara el hechizo que quieren realizar ustedes en el enlace. Y me parece una gran idea proteger la casa del Harry y su hija de esta forma. Piensen que pronto el se convertirá en Auror del ministerio y ellos deben contar con una seguridad parecida.- se recostó contento.- Por parte del ministerio no vemos ningún inconveniente.

- ¡Siempre pueden cancelas la solicitud!.- sonrió Dumbledore. Los Parkinson se miraron, después asintieron y miraron a su hija.

- ¡Es tu decisión Pansy!.- la chica se habia puesto seria. Toda la confianza que traía se había esfumado.

- ¡Esta bien! , Pero yo decidiré donde viviremos.- será en la mansión Parkinson y quiero que esta semana el viva junto a nosotros para...

- ¡Lo siento!, pero como ya se ha dicho el señor Potter será el que decida eso.- la corrigió el ministro.- aunque si el señor Potter acepta podrán cambiar ese punto después de la convivencia de una semana establecida.- miro a Harry.

- ¡Estamos de acuerdo verdad Harry!.- el moreno aun no se lo podía creer, como siempre el director había decidido por el.- y seguimos manteniendo las condiciones que pusimos.

Cuando lo miro vio una expresión en su cara que lo sorprendió. Sin saber muy bien por que acepto las condiciones.

- ¡Si... estoy de acuerdo!.- El director miro a la chica.

- Solo queda que la señorita Parkinson nos de su respuesta.- la chica lo pensó un segundo y asistió casi inapreciablemente. El ministro dio un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa. Con la varita murmuro algo y golpeo los documentos.

- ¡Pues todo esta dicho!, si me hacen el favor de firmar bajo sus nombres habremos terminado.-les tendió la pluma y los documentos a los chicos.

Harry miro a Parkinson que ya no estaba tan alegre y sonriente.

- ¡Tu primero!, ¡Querida!.- le tendió la pluma.

LA chica la cogió con odio y firmo el documento. Después tiro la pluma en la mesa y Harry la recogió para firmar.

- ¡Que carácter!.-susurro Dumbledore.

- ¿Donde viviremos?.- pregunto la chica, mirando a Harry.

- ¡Eso ya esta organizado!, ¡señorita Parkinson!.- Contesto el director.- el lugar me temo que no se los puedo revelar, ya que ya se encuentra abajo el fidelio. Pero solo les diré que se sentirá como en Hogwarts. Esta cerca de un pueblecito Muggle.- Al mentar a los sin magia la chica puso cara de asco.- Tiene un fantástico Jardín y un Lago cerca. Harry sabe a que lugar me refiero. Ya ha visitado con frecuencia ese lugar antes de asistir a clase todos los años.

El chico entendió a que lugar se refería. La madriguera era su primera parada cada año antes de volver al colegio cada año.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que nos va a decir?.- pregunto la madre de Pansy.- No me parece que sea mucho teniendo en cuenta de que es de nuestra hija de la que hablamos.

- ¿Donde querían que viviese Harry?.- pregunto el director. Los Parkinson solo lo miraron.

.- ¡Habíamos pensado en una de nuestras propiedades!, queda cerca de nuestra residencia principal.- siguió hablando la madre de la chica.

- Es un lugar muy seguro y que poca gente conoce. ¿Por qué le importa eso?.- el director sonrió.

- ¡Estamos en la misma situación ambos lugares son muy seguros!. Solo que el que nosotros proponemos es de total confianza y seguridad y ustedes no pueden asegurar que alguno de sus conocidos no sea…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- alguien de dudosa conducta y les halla engañado.- miro a los chicos.- Después de casarse, ella será la que convenza a Harry de que les informe de la situación de su nuevo hogar. Recuerden que después de realizar el hermanamiento y el juramento, solo podrán hacer algo así cuando los dos lo deseen.- Sonrió y movió la mano en círculos.- Eso es algo con lo que contaban ¿verdad?.- Los Parkinson se pusieron serios y se callaron.

- Por lo que parece está todo dicho.- Añadió el ministro.- A partir de este momento el ministerio controlara este futuro matrimonio. Como vivan su vida ya depende de ustedes.- Se levanto.- Nos veremos el día de la ceremonia. Gracias por todo. Y… felicidades.

Todos salieron del despacho. Harry miraba a Pansy. La chica no dejaba de mirarlo seria. Dumbledore y los padres de ella, se despedían del ministro.

Aprovecho para fijarse más en la Slytherin. En una semana seria su esposa. "La señora Potter". ¡Si su padre lo viera!. Tenia que conseguir que toda esa locura terminase.

A fin de cuenta tubo que admitir que si sonreía de una forma menos… Slytherin, incluso se podría decir que tenía cierta belleza. Peligrosa y letal pero la tenía.

HArry Suspiro su cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta a todo aquello.- "No se que trama Dumbledore, pero creo que sea lo que sea, conseguirá que esa loca se olvide de mi".- se estremeció.- "¡Merlín!", "no quiero pensar en como seria mi vida con ella, Si sobreviviese".

Poco después salía junto con Dumbledore hacia el gran salón. Fuera ya lo esperaban sus amigos y el resto del grupo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Lupin y Snape del brazo de las profesoras de Hogwarts. Al verles la cara se notaba que preferirían enfrentarse a cien mortifagos que estar allí en ese momento.

Ron y Hermione estaban de la mano y se los veía completamente sonrojados.

Harry sonreía ante la escena. Más cuando de pronto Tonks piso a Charly y este estuvo a punto de caer dentro de la fuente. La chica lo agarro y no paraba de disculparse nerviosa.

- ¡Tranquila estoy bien!.- decía el chico sonriéndole. Esto solo consiguió que la Auror se pusiera más nerviosa y estuviera a punto de soltarlo. Por suerte el lo noto y se agarro a ella.

Tonks se puso completamente colorada ante el abrazo del chico. Apenas podía hacer o decir nada. Su cabello se puso de un intenso color rojo , que hacia juego con el de su prometido.

Ginny miraba nerviosa a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?.- pregunto nerviosa. Los demás lo miraron interesados.

Dumbledore hablo a todos.

- Regresemos a la mansión. Allí les explicaremos.

En ese momento los Parkinson pasaban junto a ellos. Pansy se acerco a ellos y los miro con odio.

- ¡Potter!.- el se volvió y la miro.- No me has dicho donde nos reuniremos.

- ¡El caldero chorreante es un lugar excelente!.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Claso que si prefieren mas intimidad… Podría ser en Hogwarts.

- ¡El caldero estará bien!.- dijo el padre de la chica.- Vamos Pansy.- la chica asintió y se alejo del grupo. Los demás miraban al chico sabiendo lo que había sucedido.

- ¿No has podido quitártela de encima?.- decía Ron preocupado.

- ¡Señor Weasley dejémoslo para después!.- lo callo el director.

El grupo se acerco a la chimenea. Para su suerte la mayoría ya se habían ido o se encontraban realizando los trámites para las bodas. Algunos periodistas se acercaron pero la mirada del grupo los convenció de que era mejor no seguir.

Uno a uno entraron en dirección a la mansión Black. Fue graciosa ver la despedida del profesor de pociones y de Lupin. Ambas mujeres los abrazaron y besaron con fuerza. Los dos estaban sorprendidos y atemorizados por igual. Tonks también los acompaño. Al ser una de las seleccionadas se le permitió abandonar su puesto. Antes de entrar Harry noto como Pansy hacia lo mismo en una chimenea cercana.

La chica lo miro antes de entrar. Después el arrojo a la chimenea un puñado de polvos y se introducía en las llamas.

La reunión se estaba realizando en la cocina de la mansión. Dumbledore les informo de todo lo sucedido en la reunión. Todos oían con interés lo que el anciano profesor decía. Al terminar de hablar cada uno dijo lo que opinaba.

-¡No entiendo como el ministro no ha permitido que pudieras elegir!. A fin de cuentas te debemos demasiado como para no tenerlo en cuenta.- dijo Ron molesto.

- ¡Sigo sin entender que es lo pretendes Albus!.- dijo Lupin. El director sonrió.

- ¡Fue algo que me sugirió Molly!.- la aludida sonrió.- Todas las candidatas buscaban la fama de Harry. ¿Que pasaría si este decidiera no aprovecharla en absoluto?.

- ¡No lo pienso hacer!.- dijo el moreno.

- ¡Lo se!. Pero eso solo lo sabemos nosotros!.- sonreía mientras hablaba.- Solo algunos conocemos a la señorita Parkinson.- miro a los chicos y a los profesores.- Es la típica jovencita rica, sangre pura. No quiero juzgarla sin conocerla, pero creo que no ando muy descaminado.- el profesor de pociones asintió.

- Pansy Parkinson. Es lo que has dicho Albus, ante todo una Slytherin . Hará lo que sea por conseguir sus objetivos. Pero sobre todo una sangre pura acostumbrada a vivir bien y sin problemas.

- ¿Crees que aceptara vivir en la madriguera realizando las tareas normales de una casa y … sin elfos domésticos?.- la sonrrisa de la cara del director lo decia todo.

- ¡No durara una semana!.- Lupin lo entendió todo.- anulara el compromiso y Harry estará libre.

- ¡Creo que puedo conseguir que el ministro le concediese a Harry un tiempo antes de volverlo a incluir en la selecciones!.- miro a Ginny.- Tal vez sea suficiente para que la señorita Weasley pueda entrar en la lista esta vez.- Ginny se sonrojó.

- ¡Entonces!. ¿Lo que quiere es hacerle la vida imposible a esa chica para que anule el compromiso?.- Snape meditaba cada palabra. Lupin a su lado parecía entender lo que pensaba.

- ¡Eso lo puede hacer cualquiera!.- termino Lupin. Ambos se miraron. Parece que tenían un plan.

- ¡No me mal interpretéis! , pero creo que eso no os servirá con Aurora y Séptima. Ellas saben muy bien como sois y me parece que están preparadas para todo.

- ¡Eso lo decidiremos nosotros!.- dijeron al unísono. Después ambos dejaron el salón.

Dumbledore miro a la puerta y se rió.

- Si se llevaran tan bien siempre , cualquiera diría que son hermanos.- Miro a todos. - Me recuerdan a ciertos gemelos.- termino riendo.

Terminaron la reunión dando detalles de cómo se organizarían para que Harry pudiera estar seguro en la madriguera. Seria vigilado por alguien de la orden, en caso de que necesitara ayuda. Todas las labores de la casa las realizarían Harry y… su prometida.

La señora Weasley había dejado todo lo necesario para que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Al menos Harry lo estaría. Harry llamo a su Elfo. Kreakers apareció maldiciendo y hablando por lo bajo como siempre. Miro con odio al todos los presentes antes de mirar a Harry.

- ¡Kreakers , voy a estar con mi …!- suspiro para tranquilizarse.- prometida una semana.

- ¡Otra asquerosa…!.

- ¡No!. ¡Esta te gustara!. Es una bruja de sangre pura. Muy parecida a tu ama.- el elfo lo miro con media sonrisa.

- ¡Kreakers se alegra de que tenga buen gusto al escoger compañera!.

- ¡Me da igual lo que pienses!. Te he llamado para que por ninguna razón te aparezcas delante de ella ni la ayudes en nada aunque te llame. Solo lo harás si yo te llamo y solo si estoy solo. ¿Lo has entendido?.

- ¡Kreakers lo ha entendido muy bien. Kreaker obedecera al amo!.- arastro la ultima palaba con odio.

- ¡Estupendo, puedes irte!.- el elfo desapareció.

- Creo que todo esta dicho.- dijo Dumbledore.- Solo me queda felicitarlos a todos.- Miro a las parejas.- Señor Weasley creo que no pudo realizar una mejor elección.- Tanto Ron como Hermione se sonrojaron.- No me cabe ninguna duda de que serán una gran pareja.

- ¡Gra... Gracias..- pudo decir Hermione. Ron solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Debo decir que lo de Charly me ha pillado por sorpresa.- Tonks se puso rígida como una tabla.- ¿No opinas igual Nymphadora?.

- ¡YO…YO…, Esto…!.- la pobre no podía hablar, apenas miraba de reojo al chico que la miraba y sonreía.

- ¡Si ya veo que también a ti!. ¡Bueno!.- le levanto.-mañana será un día muy largo, creo que todos tenemos cosas que hacer y en que pensar. ¡Arthur!. Debemos ir a la madriguera, quiero hacer algunos hechizos de protección. Nunca esta de más.

Poco después ambos salían de la sala. Diez minutos después solo quedaban en la sala Harry y sus amigos.

- ¿Qué tal estas?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¿Sabiendo que mañana estaré con ella y que en una semana estare casado?.- suspiro.- ¡Jodido, muy jodido!. Si no retira la proposición tendré que pasar gran parte de mi vida con ella.- sonrió con desgana.- Que creo que no será mucha.

- Tranquilo, seguro que no aguanta ni dos días en la madriguera.- miro a Ron.- ¡no es por nada! , solo que esa no puede vivir así, no lo aguantara.- decía Hermione.

- ¡Espero que así sea!.- dijo poniéndose en pie.- me voy a mi cuarto, voy a hacer el equipaje para mañana.- antes de salir se giro.- Por cierto, felicidades, hacéis una estupenda pareja.- sus amigos sonrieron.

Harry entro en su cuarto y abrió su baúl. Saco casi todo lo que había y fue metiendo dentro todo lo que necesitaría esos días. También una foto de sus amigos, su capa invisible y algunas fotos de sus padres. Acaricio una foto y pensó en lo que diría su madre de todo esto.

Paso toda la tarde en la habitación sin pensar en nada en concreto. En su cabeza solo había una idea fija. Conseguir que Pansy Parkinson deshiciera esta locura, antes de una semana.

Si no lo conseguía, tendría que… ¿Cómo podría soportar el estar con ella en la misma habitación, no digamos ya en la misma cama?.

Sin darse cuenta había anochecido. Poco después bajo a cenar. Todos estaban igual de callados. Se notaba que cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Gracias a todos los que dejan RR. No puedo contestarlos como quisiera por falta de tiempo.

3. Una Serpiente en la Madriguera.

No hizo falta que lo despertaran apenas había dormido en toda la noche. En la cama de al lado Ron dormía con una gran sonrisa en la cara, dichoso el que podría estar con quien quería, pero el…

Bajo a la cocina, nada mas llegar se encontró a los gemelos desayunando. En una esquina Charly estaba hablando con su padre. Tonks entro en la sala seguida de Molly. Nada mas entrar miro a Charly. Tropezó con quien sabe que y estuvo a punto de bañar a su prometido y a su suegro.

Por suerte Charly fue mas rápido y con una mano cogía la fuente de tostadas y con la otra a Tonks. La chica miro hacia arriba y se quedo hipnotizada con los ojos del pelirrojo.

- ¡Yo… esto…!.- mirara al chico recostada sobre su brazo, tumbada y casi deseando que la besara, se puso colorada.

- ¡Tranquila no pasa nada!.- Puso la fuente en la mesa.

- ¡Tonks me parece que tendrás que tener mas cuidado!.- decía Molly entrando detrás de la chica.

- ¡No pidas imposible mama!.- dijo Fred antes de girarse divertido a su gemelo.- eso seria como pedirle a Snape que cambie de aspecto y diera las clases sonriendo.

- ¡Sin meterse con nadie!.- termino George.

Harry recordó como les enseño Lupin a defenderse de los Dementotes y la idea de ver de nuevo a Snape con la ropa y el extraño sombrero de la abuela de Neville hizo que se alegrase.

Al oírlos tanto Tonks como Charly reaccionaron separándose.

- ¡Yo siento ser tan torpe!.- miro a Charly.- entendería que quisieses romper el compromiso por eso.

- ¿No te entiendo?.

- ¡Como siempre meto la pata pues… pensé que…!- se ponía nerviosa por momentos.

- ¡Al contrario!. Eso es lo que mas me gusta.- ninguno entendía nada.- La idea de que cada momento sea inesperado y lleno de sorpresas es lo que mas me gusta.

El señor Weasley vio a Harry.

- ¡Hola!, ¿que tal Harry?. ¿Has dormido bien?.- la pregunta era inútil se veía en su cara que no.

- ¡La verdad…!

- ¡Tranquilo, Tranquilo!. Te entiendo, se ve que no has pasado muy buena noche.- le dijo Molly acercándose y abrazándolo.

- ¡Seguro que hoy dormirás mejor!.- hablo George.

- ¡Si!. Dicen que no hay nada mejor para dormir a gusto que junto a una serpiente.- término su hermano.

- ¡Su voz es hipnótica y seguro que se enroscará muy apretada.- al hablar hacían gestos abrazándose. Al instante ambos desaparecían de la cocina, seguidos de su madre que les exigía que se parasen.

Arthur se acerco al chico.

- ¡No te preocupes! , seguro que no será por mucho. Si el plan funciona. En unos días, de nuevo libre.

- ¡El ministro a aceptado que si se rompiese el compromiso, podrás estar un año fuera del sorteo!. Hola Arthur. ¿Qué han hecho esta vez los gemelos?.- decía Dumbledore entrando en la sala.- Si los atrapa Molly tendrán serios problemas.

- ¡Se estuvieron metiendo con Harry!. – Respondió Molly entrando en la cocina.- con el tema de…- no sabia como decirlo. Su hijo Charly lo hizo.

- ¡De cómo se las arreglara Harry para sobrevivir con esa chica solos en la madriguera. Y de lo bien que dormirá esta noche.- Molly miro a su hijo.- ¡Vamos mama ¡. ¡Harry no es idiota!.

- ¡Confió en que Harry sabrá comportarse con ella!.- miro al moreno.- ¿No es verdad?.- Harry asentía.

- ¡Yo dormiré en la habitación de Ron y ella en la de Ginny!. No me apetece estar muy cercad de ella.- Dumbledore puso cara de tener que decir algo y no saber como hacerlo.- ¿Qué sucede?.

- El problema es que ambos deben de Dormir en la misma habitación. ¡Es uno de los requisitos!. ¡Claro que no es obligatorio el contacto físico ni las relaciones de pareja!.- el anciano profesor se sentía violento con este tema.- No se os puede obligar a nada. Hemos colocado dos camas en el cuarto de Ron. Una para cada uno.- Harry no reaccionaba.- La decoración de las paredes también ayudara.- sonrió con desgana.

En el momento en que el profesor había hablado, entraban por la puerta Hermione y Ron. Por lo que escucharon la conversación . Molly los miro.

- ¡Vosotros estaréis aquí!.- los señalo con el dedo.- Pero si me entero de que…- no sabia como decirlo.- de que…- Charly termino lo que su madre no podía de nuevo.

- ¡Lo que mama quiere decir Ron, es que si usas "tu varita", antes de tiempo...- hizo el gesto con los dedos de que cortaba algo. Ron entendió y se acerco las manos disimuladamente a la entrepierna.

- ¡No… Creo que haya problema…!- respondió pálido.

- ¡Me alegra oír eso!.- dijo su madre.

- ¡Por Merlín Molly has visto lo que le has hecho al chico, esta blanco de la impresión y ...!- en cuanto vio la cara de su mujer se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era callarse. Miro a Harry para cambiar de tema.- ¡En cuanto lleguen Lupin y Snape te llevaremos al caldero y desde allí a la madriguera.- tomo el profeta y se escondió detrás de el.

- ¿No están aquí?.- pregunto extrañado.

- Ambos están en Hogwarts , acomodando sus pertenencias junto a sus prometidas.- Respondió Dumbledore.- pensé que un lugar neutral seria el sitio ideal para ellos.- sonreía divertido.- tendrán mas sitio donde esconderse.

- ¡Vamos Albus!. Parece que es el peor castigo de sus vidas. Creo que es lo mejor que les ha podido pasar a esos dos.- Molly continuo sirviendo el desayuno , Tonks mas repuesta la ayudo.

- ¡No la aguanto!.- se escucho desde el salón la voz inconfundible de Snape.

Al momento entro en la cocina seguido de Lupin con el mismo carácter.

- ¡Ha colocado tantos tarros y pociones en el baño que mi laboratorio se queda pequeño!.

- ¡Tu!.- Le respondió Lupin.- Con todo lo que ha colgado del techo. Si me olvido cuando es luna llena es que soy idiota o ciego. Parece una torre de astrología en vez de una habitación.

- ¡Quiere que me corte el pelo!.- dijo Snape.

- ¡Me ha comprado Ropa!. Y todavía no estamos casados.- respondió Lupin.

Ambos miraron a Dumbledore.

- ¿HAY QUE HACER ALGO YA!.- le dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Eso solo depende de ellas!, lo siento pero…- hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse.- Tendrán que acostumbrarse.

Los dos se sentían derrotados. Se sentaron en la mesa y cogieron cada uno una tostada. Se la comían sin ponerle nada y sin pensar. Definitivamente ambos se parecían mas por momentos.

- ¡En cuanto terminéis de desayunar , debemos llevar a Harry con… su prometida.- los dos levantaron la cabeza.

Snape hizo un comentario que sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Es la primera vez que te entiendo!, y creo que te sientes igual que nosotros.- al decirlo le acerco la fuente de las tostadas y el chico sorprendido, cogió una. Los gemelos ahora parecían trillizos, de diferentes edades.

El desayuno había terminado igual que empezó. Harry bajo el baúl al salón.

Allí estaban todos los Weasley. Charly y Tonks cogidos de la mano, al igual que Ron y Hermione. La que parecía más triste era Ginny que lo miraba desde la entrada de la cocina. Harry la miro triste y ambos hicieron una sonrisa forzada.

Snape y Lupin serian los que lo llevarían al caldero chorrearte. La verdad es que viéndolos eran los más adecuados. Flanqueaban al moreno como si lo llevasen a la ejecución. Dumbledore lo miraba con su cara de niño travieso aunque se veía cierto aire extraño en su cara.

Molly se acerco a Harry.

- ¡Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos!. En caso de problemas hemos escondido polvos Flu en una esquina de la chimenea. Para cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarnos.

- ¡Nosotros hemos dejado algunas de nuestras creaciones, "por descuido", en nuestro cuarto!.- dijo George.

- ¡No dudes en usarlas para alegrar un poco tu estancia.- termino su gemelo.- la contraseña es; Merodeadores.

- ¡Gracias chicos, lo tendré en cuenta!.

- ¡Harry!.- Ron y Hermione se acercaron. Se abrazaron los tres.- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

- ¡Lo se chicos!.

- ¡Es la hora!.- dijo Snape.

- ¡Joder!. Suena como si me fueran a llevar a Azkaban .- intento bromear.

- ¡No se que es peor Harry!.- dijo Snape.

Snape cogió el baúl y Lupin se acerco a Harry . Los tres desaparecieron rumbo al caldero chorreante.

Aparecieron en una esquina, cerca de la chimenea. En ese momento había poca gente en el local y la aparición de los tres pasó casi desapercibida al ser algo completamente normal.

Tom el tabernero los reconoció.

- ¡Hola que tal!, Severus, Remus.- miro a Harry y sonrió.- Harry.

- ¡Que tal Tom!.- dijo Lupin.

- ¿Vais al callejon?.

- ¡No!, hemos venido a otro asunto.

- ¡Harry debe reunirse aquí con su futura esposa!.-Todos se giraron para ver a Albus Dumbledore.- Perdonad pero tenia que decirles un par de cosas a vuestras prometidas.- se veía muy alegre al decirlo.

Snape solo resoplo con desgana. Lupin se limito a mirarlo de mala manera.

Tom los miro a los tres divertido.

- ¡Os ha cogido a los tres esa estupida ley del ministerio?.- Ninguno contesto.- ¿J AJA JA!. ¡Quien me iba a decir a mi que vería a Severus Snape comprometido para casarse.

- ¡Eso aun no ha sucedido!.- El profesor miraba al tabernero con odio.

- ¡Bien dicho!.- respondió Lupin.

- ¡Vale, Vale, lo siento!. Pero debéis admitir que…- las miradas de ambos le dieron a entender que lo mejor era cambiar de conversación.- ¿Con quien te casaras tu Harry?.- El moreno no llego a responder.

- ¡Ya era Hora!.- el padre de Pansy había aparecido!.- Llevamos esperando cinco minutos.- Tom miro a Harry y después a Parkinson. Harry entendió y asintió con desgana.

- ¡Perdona Robert!.- Se disculpo Snape. El señor Parkinson lo miro con odio.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca mas!.- lo miro de arriba abajo.- ¡Sangre sucia!.- Snape se puso tenso.

- ¡Tranquilo severus!.- El director se puso entre ambos hombres.- Pronto tendrá que olvidarse de esta estupida forma de pensar.- El hombre bufo divertido.- No creo que le diga lo mismo a sus futuros nietos.- Esto consiguió que se pusiera blanco.

Intento replicar pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

- ¡Déjalo querido!. Ya sabemos que tendremos que escoger mejor a nuestras amistades.- Miro al director.- Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¡Que tal señora!, ¡un placer verla!. Tengo que admitir que su belleza no tiene discusión.- La mujer hizo un gesto agradeciendo el cumplido y después se giro a Harry.

- ¡Mi pequeña esta en esa sala!.- señalo un reservado al fondo.- Los elfos esperan que les digas donde deben llevar todo su equipaje.

- Lo siento pero no es posible que vallan elfos domésticos con ellos.

- ¡¿QUE?!.- gritaron ambos.

- ¡Buenos pues que los elfos de la casa se lo lleven!.- dijo la madre de Pansy.

- Ellos reducirán su equipaje y se lo llevaran. En cuanto estemos allí . Entrara en funcionamiento el encantamiento fidelio.

- ¿Quien será el guardián?.- dijo el señor Parkinson. Al menos tengo derecho a saberlo. ¿No cree?.

- ¡Este Fidelio es un poco diferente a los demás!.- explico Dumbledore.- Me temo que Harry no se fía mucho de los guardianes. Por lo que hemos decidido hacer dos fidelio. Uno para proteger la casa y otro para proteger al guardián. Yo soy el guardián del encantamiento primero, solo yo se quien es el guardián de la casa donde vivirán esta semana.- Los miro divertido.- Creo que es una forma excelente de que ambos estén seguros. ¿Verdad?.

Los Parkinson estaban a punto de explotar. No solo no podrían acercarse al chico sino que les seria imposible localizar al guardián.

- ¡Es una gran idea!.- reacciono la señora Parkinson.-Pero en caso de que algo fuese mal ¿Cómo lo sabríamos?.

- Eso es algo que me he preguntado también. Al final una amiga me dio la solución.- busco algo entre su túnica.- Con esto sabrán como se encuentra su hija. Solo necesitan mirarlo.- les tendió un reloj con una aguja que decía Pansy Parkinson. - No hay forma de rastrear su situación, pero sabrán en todo momento como se encuentra.

El reloj tenia varias etiquetas; en peligro, en casa, trabajando. Muerta y algunas mas.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era igual al reloj de los Weasley. Y supo quien le había dado la idea al director.

- Harry tiene este otro que tendré yo.- saco otro reloj igual al de la chica.- Lo único que tiene que hacer su hija es tocar la aguja y listo.-les tendió el reloj a los Parkinson que lo cogieron con furia.

- Si nos disculpan, iremos a prepararnos y a activar esto.- levanto un poco el reloj mágico para que lo vieran.

En cuanto los Parkinson se alejaron. Dumbledore se acerco a Harry le tendió el reloj. Harry toco la aguja con su nombre y esta brillo un segundo. A continuación se puso en la posición que indicaba a salvo.

- Esta es la ultima oportunidad. Si no se echan atrás aquí, tendrás que vivir con ella.- Sonrió.- cuento contigo para que se arrepienta. O puede que… Los dos queráis seguir con esto dentro de una semana.- sonrió divertido mientras guardaba el extraño reloj en la túnica.

- ¡Como ella quiera deshacer este compromiso no seré yo el que intente convencerla de que no lo haga!.

No podían oír lo que decían los Parkinson, pero de lejos se veía que no estaban muy contentos en especia Pansy. Se les podía ver gesticulando con los brazos y la expresión de sus caras no era precisamente de felicidad.

Cinco minutos después salían del reservado. En un pequeño bolso la chica había metido todo su equipaje reducido por sus padres mágicamente.

Llego junto a Harry y con mal genio le hablo.

- ¡Estoy lista vayámonos!.- El se había dado cuenta de lo molesta que estaba, decidió echar mas leña al fuego.

- ¡Hola Querida!, al menos podrías saludar.- La chica lo miro de tal forma que incluso se divirtió al pensar lo furiosa que estaba.- ¡Cuándo usted quiera Profesor!.- Los padres de la chica al oírlo reaccionaron.

- ¡Un momento!. ¿Como es que usted si puede ir con ellos y nosotros no?.

- ¡Si eso!, ¿Por qué no vienen mis padres?.- añadió Pansy.

- ¿Saben ustedes donde esta la casa de Harry?. No ¿verdad?.- sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo.- Debo admitir que tienen razón no es justo que yo pueda ir y ustedes no. Por lo que nadie ira con ellos. Harry puede aparecerse, al igual que su hija. – Saco una carta de su Túnica.- ambos son mayores de edad y pueden realizar magia legalmente fuera del castillo ya que han realizado sus TIMOS. Aun no tiene el permiso de aparición. Pero con este permiso especial,- levanto el pergamino que había sacado.- Podrán hacerlo de forma excepcional. En cuanto lleguen a su nuevo Hogar, el encantamiento Fidelio se activara y ni siquiera yo sabré donde se encuentran.

- ¡No me cuadra esto!.- dijo el padre de la chica.- ¿No teme que nuestra hija nos diga el lugar en el que viven?.

- ¡Si!, podría hacerlo. Pero le será muy difícil.- hizo una pausa.- La casa esta completamente aislada de los medios de comunicación y lugares cercanos, las lechuzas no la pueden encontrar y menos los elfos. Por supuesto la red flu solo funciona para ir a un lugar, el ministerio.- junto las manos estiradas hacia abajo divertido.- Si su hija dejase la casa, ni ella misma recordaría donde esta ubicada. Necesitaría volver al ministerio. Y eso podría tomarse como que… No hay confianza entre ellos y no esta interesada en seguir con el compromiso.- los miro.- ¿Nadie quiere eso verdad?.- los Parkinson no dijeron nada.- De todas formas ese no será el lugar donde ambos vivirán una vez que estén casados. Es solo que allí podrá saber como será el resto de su vida. Antes de ir a la casa de Harry, tendrán que terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, por lo que…- Movió la mano dando a entender algo obvio.- No creo que sea el momento de realizar algún juramento. El día de la boda se hará lo que se deba hacer. Es una forma de… que ambos se demuestren su sinceridad y confianza. ¿No creen?.

- ¡Si… me…nos parece bien, ¿Verdad Hija?.

- ¡Si padre!.- añadió la chica mas por obligación que por convencimiento.

- ¡Entonces estupendo!.- sentencio y miro a los dos chicos.- Ambos ya han hecho el curso preparatorio para apariciones. Están listos para realizar el examen dentro de una semana.- Lo pensó un momento.- Les espera una semana muy atareada.- Enumero con los dedos. La convivencia, la ceremonia de unión en el ministerio, ¡si no hay inconvenientes claro!.- continuo.- Aprovecharan que están aquí para hacer el examen de aparición. Y después apenas unos días para su vuelta a Hogwarts.- sonreía mirándolos.- Va a resultar un final de verano muy emocionante para todos.- miro al moreno.- ¡Harry!, cuentas con toda mi confianza y se que no harás nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- el asintió.- espero lo mismo de usted señorita Parkinson. – Con desgana Pansy asintió.- entonces Harry cunado quieras. Su equipaje.- Hizo un movimiento con la varita y este desapareció.- lo encontraran al llegar.

Harry no se lo pensó más. Cogió la mano de la chica y la miro.

- ¡Sin no te importa yo nos llevare a ambos!.- ella lo miro de forma orgullosa.

- ¡Espero que puedas hacerlo! , no me gustaría acabar en trozos.- el no dijo nada se concentro y ambos desaparecieron del caldero chorreante.

Los presentes se miraron, con una mezcla de odio y rencor.

- ¡Bueno pues ha comenzado la aventura de esos dos!.- se froto las manos.- ¿Le apetece a alguien tomar algo?.

- ¡Nosotros no gracias!. Tenemos asuntos urgentes que tratar.- diciendo esto los Parkinson se giraron y se encaminaron a la chimenea. Poco después desaparecían del lugar envueltos en llamas verdes.

- ¡Que susceptibles!. Tom si no te importa me apetece una taza de te con una rebanada de limón. ¿A vosotros?.- señalo a los dos profesores.

- ¡No creo que pueda tomas nada!, aunque… Un Whisky de fuego Tom.- dijo Snape ante la mirada incrédula de los demás.

- ¡Es la primera vez que te veo tomar alcohol Severus!.- el anciano lo miraba entre asombrado y divertido.

- ¡Necesito algo de valor para regresar a Hogwarts!.-le respondió.

- ¡Que sean dos!.-añadió Lupin.

- No creo que a vuestras prometidas les guste que…- Ambos se miraron.

- ¡DEJA LA BOTELLA!.- dijeron ambos.- Dumbledore los miro entendiéndolo todo.

- ¡Me parece que no vais por buen camino!.- ambos lo miraron sonriendo.- y no creo que consigáis lo que pretendéis.

Harry y Pansy aparecieron frente a la madriguera. La chica en cuanto vio la casa puso cara de asco.

- ¿Qué es esta pocilga?.

- Nuestro hogar por una semana. ¿No quieres ser mi mujer?. Pues vas a saber como vivo … o mejor dicho como viviremos.

- No pienso entrar en esa pocilga.

- No hay problema. Solo vamos al ministerio y deshacemos el compromiso, es solo cuestión de firmar un documento y listo.- la chica lo miro con odio.

- Te crees muy listo Potter, pero no podrás conmigo.- diciendo esto comenzó a andar hacia la madriguera. Harry la seguía pensando que había estado a punto de librarse de su problema.

- De todas formas te darás cuenta de que dentro es diferente a como se ve.

- Un hechizo para engañar , muy ingenioso Potter. Por un momento pensé que…- habían llegado a la puerta trasera y en ese momento Pansy abrió la puerta.- Esto es…

La cocina de la madriguera estaba como Harry la recordaba. Se notaba que habían colocado todo en su lugar son esmero. Seguro que la señora Weasley no quería que nadie pensase que era una mala ama de casa. Incluso dejo varios libros en la mesa para que aprendieran lo que necesitasen , sobre como llevar una casa.

Lo único que Harry noto que faltaba era el gran reloj de los Weasley y las fotos de todos sus miembros y amigos. No querían que la Slytherin supiese quien vivía en esa casa.

- Un hogar maravilloso, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- ¡ POR LA MAGIA DE MORGANA! ¡ES UNA POCILGA!. ¡OLVIDALO NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ!.- Paso de una aparente histeria a una calma racional y controlada.- Después de la boda iremos a otro lugar mas acorde con…

- ¡Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy el que dirá donde viviremos!. Lo firmaste, ¿te acuerdas?.-

- ¿Es una broma?.- el lo negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Entiendo que no me conozcas, al igual que yo a ti!. Por eso esta semana de convivencia. Te darás cuenta de que soy una persona muy simple. No me gustan los lujos ni las excentricidades. Eso se lo dejo a Malfoy.

- Pero yo… estoy acostumbra a otro tipo de vida no puedo vivir de esta forma.

- ¡Entonces ya sabes que hacer!.- tomo su baúl y comenzó a subir al piso superior.

Pansy Lanzo un pequeño grito de rabia. Después antes de que Harry desapareciese le hablo.

- ¿Dónde están los elfos domésticos?. ¡Quiero que suban mi equipaje!.

- ¡Lo siento, no tengo!. Tendrás que hacerlo tu misma

Pansy se quedo sin palabras al oír eso.

- ¿Cómo voy a subir todo esto ahí arriba?.- Harry se asomo por el piso superior.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?.- dijo con ironía.

- Antes muerta.- le respondió con rabia.

Pansy cogió dos de sus grandes maletas y se dispuso a subir al piso superior.

El peso y la falta de costumbre hacían que la chica tuviera muchos problemas para llegar al piso superior.

En cuanto subió se dio cuenta de que había gran cantidad de puertas. Intento abrir la que tenia mas cerca, pero se encontró que estaba sellada. Probó con la siguiente y consiguió lo mismo.

Ya un poco mas molesta probó con todas las que se encontraba. Al final se dio cuenta de que todas las habitaciones estaban selladas mágicamente. Solo al baño pudo entrar. Desesperada fue a la única que había abierta, la de Harry. Al verla entrar trabajosamente con las maletas, la miro divertido.

- ¡Sabes!, te hubiera resultado mas fácil hacerlo con magia.- se giro para que no lo viera reírse.- nos dieron un permiso especial para poder usarla hasta el enlace.

Ella se lamento de ese simple fallo.

- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?.- la miro.

- ¿Tienen que pensar por ti?.- ahora si que no le pudo replicar nada, por lo que cambio de tema.

- ¿Donde se supone que voy a dormir yo?.- le fastidiaba tener que pedirle ayuda de cualquier tipo. El tuvo que reconocer que estaba disfrutando la situación.

- ¡Pues aquí!.

- ¡¿QUE?!.

- ¡Debemos dormir en la misma Habitación. ¡Tu!, en esa cama.- le señalo la que había junto a la suya.- y yo en esta.

- ¡No pienso dormir contigo!.- el dejo de deshacer su baúl y la miro.

- La idea tampoco me atrae. Pero… Debemos dormir en la misma habitación. ¡Tranquila!, no intentare hacerte nada. Sabes que lo único que deseo que hagas es que renuncies a este compromiso. No hacerlo irrompible.

Lo que dijo Harry hizo que se sintiese bien por un momento. Ella podía darle lo que deseaba, pero por nada del mundo lo haría. Quería que sufriese.

Tenia muy claro lo que se esperaba de ella.

Si el había destrozado el mundo que querían crear. Tenia que conseguir destruir a quien los había destruido. Por el momento sus planes habían sufrido varios revés, pero. Haría lo que hiciese falta para conseguir que Potter fuese a la mansión de los Parkinson. Donde seria recibido con los "Honores", que se merecía.

Su plazo límite era de Una semana. No tenia pensamientos de unir su vida a la de el por nada del mundo. La sola idea de que la tocase hacia que se le revolviesen las tripas.

Sabia que todo era tan fácil como darle a tomar algún potente veneno y listo. Pero al hacerlo tendría que renunciar a todo lo que tenía ya que seria una fugitiva en el mundo mágico para el resto de sus días. La solución era que muriese en la mansión Parkinson. Esto daría una duda sobre quien había sido y siempre podrían culpar a cualquier estupido, al que aun no hubiesen pillado los Aurors.

Tenía la suerte de que no había sido marcada como sus padres. Al no tener la marca tenebrosa en su piel, siempre podría pasar por la pobre y desolada prometida del chico que venció al señor oscuro.

Debía aguantar todo aquello, y hacer lo que fuera necesario para soportar esa semana.

- ¡Ni loca lo haré!.- lo miro sonriendo.- dentro de una semana serás mió y solo mio. Te garantizo que haré lo que tenga que hacer para que eso sea así. Y ni tú ni nadie me convencerá de lo contrario.

Harry suspiro. Seria una semana muy larga.

- ¡Esta bien!. Coloca tus cosas como quieras. Yo voy a tomar un baño.

Al decir esto se quito la camiseta quedándose con el pecho descubierto delante de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces?. ¿Cómo te atreves a…?.- se giro.

- Solo me he quitado la camiseta, pero si te molesta...- Harry se le callo parte de la ropa que usaría para cambiarse al suelo y se agacho a cogerla. De forma que se quedo en una postura que la asombro.- ¡Vas a seguir enseñándome esa asquerosidad que llamas cuerpo o te cubrirás con algo!.- Harry se volvió molesto.

- ¡Lo siento!. No sabia que te molestaba.- se puso una camiseta limpia.- dejare a la princesa en sus aposentos para que se acomode.- hizo una reverencia al pasar junto a ella.- Ruego me perdone pero las doncellas tenían toda la vida libre.

Harry salio de la habitación y se metió en el baño. Tenia ganas de tomar una ducha e intentar despejarse . Le estaba costando mucho intentar que fuera ella y no el quien pasara peor día.

La chica en cuanto se quedo sola miro a todas partes, el cuarto estaba decorado completamente en rojo y dorado, demasiado Gryffindor para su gusto. Se acerco a la venta con la idea de saber si había algo cerca y poder comunicarse con alguien.

El exterior era una increíble extensión de prados y pequeños bosques. En una lateral se veía lo que parecía un desastroso camino y en la dirección contraria, a lo lejos un pequeño estanque con un arroyo.

No tenia forma de saber donde podía estar o como comunicarse con los suyos.

Mucho mas molesta se giro y contempló de nuevo el cuarto. El asco y la repulsión la recorrían. A pesar de estar todo pulcramente limpio.

Cuando salio del baño, ella había colocado varias maletas en la habitación y apenas había abierto un par de ellas.

- ¿No vas a abrir nada mas que esas? , ¡Mejor!.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.

- Si lo único que vamos a hacer es estar en la casa no veo por que debemos tener completamente desecho el equipaje. No creo que use demasiada ropa en una semana. La lavaremos y…

- ¡Para , Para!. ¿Qué es eso de lavar?.

- Es dejar limpia una prenda.- hizo como que frotaba algo entre sus manos.

- ¡Yo no he hecho eso en mi vida!.

- ¡Sacaras algo interesante de esta semana!. ¡Una experiencia nueva!. Hacer las cosas por ti misma. Como por ejemplo la cena.

- ¡No se cocinar!.- dijo con odio.

- No te preocupes. Yo si. Tú me ayudas y cenaremos. Sígueme.- Con desgana la chica lo siguió hasta la planta baja. Entraron en la cocina y Harry busco que podrían hacer de cenar.

Pansy lo miraba divertida desde la puerta. ¿Qué haría ese estupido?. Seguro que comerían cualquier bazofia para cenar.

Harry encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los cajones.

- ¡Mañana buscaremos algo mejor!. Esta noche haremos unos huevos con bacón. No es gran cosa pero al menos no pasaremos hambre. ¿Qué te parece?.

- Si tanto te cuesta, puedo llamar a los elfos de mi familia. Ellos nos prepararan una cena digna de mi.- dijo para molestarlo. Harry sabía como devolvérsela.

- ¡De acuerdo, hazlo!.- se cruzo de brazos y espero.

- ¡Ippol, Duzellt!. Apareced.- no sucedió nada.- ¡Ippol, Duzellt!. ¡Venid malditos haraganes!. ¡O aparecéis en este instante u os desollare la espalda antes de destriparos!.- la rabia de la chica era increíble y si a eso se unía la cara de diversión que tenia Harry…

- ¿Has pensado quien hizo el fidelio?. ¿Crees que Dumbledore no habría tenido en cuenta a los elfos domésticos en este hechizo?. – Se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Querida!, esta semana es solo para ti y para mí.

- ¡AHHHH!.- la furia de Pansy era increíble. Salio de la cocina y subió al cuarto.

Al entrar cerró con fuerza y apunto a la puerta.

- ¡Fermaportus!.- una succión y la puerta quedo completamente sellada.

En la cocina Harry puso a freír los huevos y el bacón. El aroma de la cocina poco a poco llego a toda la madriguera. Incluso con la puerta sellada el delicioso aroma llego hasta Pansy.

- ¡Maldita sea!. Ese aroma es maravilloso.- Se levanto de la cama y recorrió el cuarto.- No he probado nada desde el medio día y ese cabron de Potter… ¡Que hambre tengo!.

Harry estaba devorando unos huevos revueltos y algunas tiras de bacón. En ese momento se fijo en el plato que había en la mesa. Parkinson no había bajado y por un momento pensó que tendría hambre.

- ¡Quiero deshacerme de ella no que se muera!.- se levanto y cogió el plato de la chica.

Lo puso en una bandeja junto a un buen trozo de pan de maíz caliente. Puso también un buen vaso de Zumo de calabaza y subió las escaleras.

Llego delante de la puerta y fue a abrirla. Al tocar el pomo se lo pensó y decido pegar antes de entrar. Golpeo dos veces y la llamo.

- Pansy te traigo la cena ¿puedo entrar?.- no recibió contestación.- ¿Pansy?, ¿estas bien?.- volvió a pegar y tampoco le respondió.- ¡Me estas asustando voy a entrar!.- Cogió el pomo e intento abrir se dio cuenta de que no podía.- ¿Pansy que pasa?.- con su varita apunto a la puerta.- ¡Alohomora!.- no sucedió nada.- ¡ALOHOMORA!. Joder que cojones pasa.

- Parece mentira que el gran Harry Potter, el que destruyo al mago tenebroso mas temido de todos los tiempos. No pueda abrir una puerta.- se rió.- ¿Qué diría la gente si lo supiera?.

- ¡Maldita seas!. Yo preocupándome por ti y tú… Bahh. Si quieres comer en la cocina esta tu cena.

- ¡No pienso bajar!.- Se paro en seco.

- Aquí te la dejo . Después vendré a dormir.

- ¿Crees que te voy a abrir?.- decía con ironía.

- ¡Si quieres casarte conmigo si!. Si no duermo en esa habitación podré alegarlo y romper el compromiso.- se oyó algo que se estrellaba contra la pared.- Vendré dentro de un rato. Voy a limpiar la cocina.

Harry bajo a la cocina y se puso a limpiar todos los cacharros que había usado para la cena.

Mientras en el piso de3 arriba. Pansy había abierto la puerta y cogido la cena que le había dejado el moreno.

- Maldito Potter.- Con la cena, se sentó en la mesa del cuarto. Probó la comida con cierta aprensión. Pero después del primer bocado termino comiéndosela toda.

Cuando Harry volvió al piso superior la puerta estaba encajada, se la encontró acostada en su cama. Miro al escritorio y vio la bandeja completamente vacía. Sonrió pensando en ese tema. Incluso con todo su orgullo al final termino comiéndose esa simple cena.

Se desvistió y poco después estaba en la cama. Puso su varita cerca de el y dejo los lentes en la mesa. Apago la luz y se dispuso a pasar la primera noche en la madriguera con su peculiar prometida. Al día siguiente tendría que conseguir que rompiese el compromiso. Las ideas que le dieron los gemelos y la señora Weasley le podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

Pansy estaba despierta cuando Harry entro. No se movió y se hizo la dormida. Noto como iba al baño y como se cambiaba. No reacciono sin soltar su varita hasta que el chico se acostó.

Una vez que lo hizo. Ella se relajo un poco y se dispuso a dormir. Mañana empezaba la semana de convivencia.


	4. Chapter 4

4

4.- Juntos en, ¿el infierno?

Harry abrió los ojos. Con la vista borrosa distinguió poco aunque le resulto familiar, conocía ese color. Cogió sus gafas y miro a su alrededor aun adormilado.

No había duda, era el cuarto de su amigo Ron y por lo tanto estaba en la madriguera. Si colocarse los Anteojos miro a la cama de al lado.

Su amigo dormía a pierna suelta.

- ¡Vamos marmota es hora de despertarse!.- Le tiro su almohada.

- ¡Mmnn!.

No hizo mas intentos se quito la parte superior del pijama y después hizo lo mismo con la inferior. Se puso las gafas y se acercó a su baúl.

Cogió la ropa interior. Sin terminar de despertarse se giro hacia la cama. Levanto los brazos y se estiro para desperezarse.

- Como no te levante voy a tener que echarte un cubo de agua helada.- en ese momento algo salio de la cama como impulsado por un resorte.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter no me vas a dejar dormir tanqui…!

Ninguno estaba listo para lo que había sucedido.

Pansy se encontró a Harry delante de ella casi desnudo y completamente a la vista estirándose. Haciendo que sus músculos destacaran. No fue capaz de terminar la frase y se despertó completamente en un instante.

Harry al ver a la chica también despertó. Aunque pensaba que estaba en un sueño, mas bien en una pesadilla. Como era posible que su amigo Ron se transformara en Pansy Parkinson. Callo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba, recordó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Se fijo en que ella estaba mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

Tenía todo el pelo revuelto sobre la cara, dándole un aspecto divertido. Su pequeño camisón dejaba ver parte de sus pechos. Lo que vio le gusto.

Cuando pensó en la expresión de la chica se miro y supo que era lo que la tenia paralizada. Harry Potter en ropa interior delante de ella. Paro de estirarse y bajo los brazos. En ese momento ella reacciono.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.¿Por que me despiertas para que te vea desnudo delante mia?.- Aun enfada se la veía ruborizada. Harry se puso unos pantalones de su primo Dudley y una camiseta rápidamente.

- ¡Perdona no era mi intención!. Es solo que desperté y creí que en la cama estaba Ron. ¡Y no estoy desnudo!, del todo.

- ¡Encima eres raro!. ¿Haces eso con tu amigo el pobretón?.

- ¡No veras…- se puso nervioso.- Es que... yo y el compartimos la habitación en la torre de Hogwarts y pues…- Se puso serio.- ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?. No eres nada mió y no tienes derecho a…

- ¡Aun!.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Aun no soy nada tuyo!, pero pronto seré tu esposa y entonces si.- Harry entendió y pensó que a ese juego podían jugar dos.

- ¡Ah Vale!.- se quito la camiseta y después el pantalon, quedando de nuevo en ropa interior. Pansy subió un poco la sabana para cubrirse.

- ¿Qué hacer?, no te atrevas a..

- ¡No voy a hacer nada, solo voy a cambiarme de ropa!.

- ¿Y tiene que ser delante mia?.- se sentía furiosa, furiosa y avergonzada.

- ¡Tu lo has dicho!, ¡pronto serás mi esposa!.- ella se puso pálida.- La noche de bodas veras algo mas que esto.

- ¡Hijo de…!, ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?.- el dejo de buscar la ropa y la miro.

- ¿Que crees que haremos en cuanto estemos casados?, ¿mirarnos?.- sonrió con picardía.- ¡Ni loco!. Si somos un matrimonio nos comportaremos como tal. O sino ya puedes ir rompiendo el compromiso y cada uno por su lado.- se sentía violento estando casi desnudo delante de ella pero… era eso o Merlín sabe que. Además estaba seguro de que ella estaba mas avergonzada y nerviosa que el.

Pansy se puso furiosa.

- ¡Ahg!. ¡No te imaginas cuanto te…te … detesto!.

- ¡Simple!, si tanto me detestas rompe el compromiso. Esa puede ser una muy buena razón para hacerlo. – Se acercó a la cama.- Te puedo asegurar que yo te apoyaría si lo dices.- Ella al verso acercarse

- ¿Qué.., Que haces?. ¡No te acerques!.- sin saber por que notaba un extraño calor en su pecho.

- ¿Nerviosa?.- dijo Harry dando un paso mas. Aunque lo que de verdad quería hacer era girarse y terminar con todo eso.

- ¡No mas bien… Asqueada!.- el se paro en seco.- No te puedes imaginar el asco que me das al verte así. - eso lo molesto sobre manera.

- ¡Entonces ahora te querrás morir!.- No se lo pensó ,se quito la ropa interior y salto sobre la cama quedando completamente a la vista de la chica.

La primera intención fue de cerrar los ojos y tirarle lo primero que agarrase. Pero sin saber por que se quedo paralizada. Sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Delante de ella estaba Potter completamente desnudo Lo miraba de arriba abajo y… tenia que admitir que lo que veía, no le causaba tanto asco como decía. En su interior se mezclaban la ira el odio, la vergüenza y la curiosidad.

Harry estaba completamente avergonzado, pero se había propuesto vengarse de esa chica. Aguantaría lo te tuviera que aguantar hasta que ella fuese la que se sintiera así de avergonzada. No entendía por que pero se sentía mejor de lo que pensaba. El ver como lo miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima le provocaba una extraña sensación en el estomago.

Al final Harry no pudo aguantar más. Tenia que acabar con aquello.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Te… gusta lo que ves?.- dijo como pudo. Pansy reaccionó al oírlo. Dio un respingo como pudo y se giro.

- ¡Lo mejor seria que te tapases!. ¡Siento vergüenza ajena al verte!.- Ya repuesta respiraba más deprisa de lo normal.

Eso fue demasiado para el moreno los nervios pudieron con el. Aguanto el tipo y salto de la cama. Cogió toda su ropa, mostrado a Pansy una parte de su anatomía que no había visto aun y se fue hacia el baño.

- ¡Pues creo que pronto tendrás que acostumbrarte a este porquería de cuerpo!.- hablaba de espalda, para que ella no viese lo ruborizado que estaba.- Lamentablemente no tengo otro y es con el que te casaras. El que será tuyo como bien has dicho.

Harry había salido de la habitación y la chica se sentía aliviada. Soltó todo el aire que había retenido y al fin pudo intentar serenarse.

Lo que menos se esperaba era ver a Potter desnudo al despertar. Era el primer hombre que veía de esta manera y no supo como reaccionar, su lado Slytherin tomo el control y por lo que pensaba había sido lo más acertado.

Tardo un momento en ordenar sus ideas y prioridades.

Lo primero era averiguar donde se encontraba y conseguir comunicarse con sus padres. A como diera lugar debía conseguir su objetivo. Harry Potter debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

- ¡Ippol, Duzellt!.- al llamar a sus elfos recordó lo que le dijo el moreno.- ¡Maldita sea!.- acabo levantándose y fue hacia su equipaje.

Después de un rato escogió un vestido simple, como los que usaba durante las clases, no quería lucirse delante del Gryffindor. O si tal vez, si conseguía que bajase la guardia…

Al pensarlo se quito el vestido y busco uno mas… apropiado.

Estaba buscándolo cuando Harry entro en la habitación.

Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

La morena en ropa interior buscaba algo dentro de uno de sus cofres. La visión despertó en el chico sus alocadas hormonas.

El bien formado cuerpo de la morena estaba frente al chico, La ropa interior de la chica dejaba al descubierto casi todo su cuerpo. Sus caderas estaban desarrolladas configurándole unas curvas increíbles al igual que lo poco que pudo ver de la forma de sus pechos.

Pansy noto algo a su espalda. Al girase vio al chico mirándola con cara de idiota.

Su primera reacción fue taparse con lo primero que pudo. Para su desgracia eso fue un diminuto camisón casi completamente transparente.

- ¡Maldito seas!. ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme?.- eso consiguió que el reaccionara.

- ¡Estaba en el baño!. ¿No pensaras que me quedaría ahí para el resto de la semana?.- ella lo miro nerviosa.

- ¡Deberías haberlo hecho!.- noto que el la seguía mirando y entonces callo en la cuenta de la prenda que usaba para taparse.- ¡Ahhh!.- de los pasos estaba dentro de la cama de nuevo y tapada hasta la cabeza.- ¡Te odio!. ¡Como te atreves a mirarme!.- era la ocasión de vengarse de ella.

- ¡Como bien dijiste dentro de una semana serás mi esposa!.

- ¡Pero eso no quita que entres en mi habitación y…!- había sacado la cabeza para hablar.

- ¡Si tenias que cambiarte me lo hubieras dicho o podías haber cerrado la habitación como hiciste anoche!. De todas formas ya estamos a mano.- se giro para salir.- tu me has visto a mi y yo a ti.

- ¡No es lo mismo!.- le grito ella.

- ¡Tienes razón!.- dijo abriendo la puerta.- ¡Nunca pensé que una serpiente pudiera ser tan….- lo dijo sin pensar.- hermosa.- al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho cerro rápidamente la puerta y corrió hacia la cocina. Dejando a la chica completamente bloqueada.

- ¡Joder!. ¿Qué he dicho?. ¿Hermosa?. ¡Quería decir horrorosa!.- la imagen de la chica volvió a su mente.- Esta muy bien pero… ¡Harry reacciona!. Es una Mortifaga. Tiene un cuerpo increíble si, increíblemente peligroso, si tuviese la oportunidad no dudaría en matarte.- se sentó en la mesa.- Maldita sea creo que mi cuerpo piensa por su cuenta – suspiro.- Tengo que conseguir que deshaga este estupido compromiso, no darle razones para que siga con el.- miraba un punto de la pared y lo señalaba con el dedo.- mi prioridad es simple hacerle la vida imposible durante estos siete días.- se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Y empiezo de una manera genial el primero. Me avergüenza…- su orgullo tomo el mando.- aunque ella también se ha llevado una ración de lo mismo.- se levanto y se acerco a los fogones para preparar el desayuno.- Lo dejare e un empate.

Pansy aun no había reaccionado, lo que menos se espero es que el le dijera lo que había oído.

Al reaccionar solo consiguió ponerse más furiosa. ¿Qué intentaba?. ¡Si había pensado alguna extraña y rebuscada forma de que ella deshiciera el compromiso estaba listo!. A como diera lugar Harry Potter pagaría lo que había hecho.

Una idea cruzo por su mente. ¿Y si realmente estaba interesado en ella?. ¡Mejor!. Seria más fácil llevarlo a la mansión donde lo matarían. Lo destrozarían por fuera y por dentro, en cuanto se viera traicionado…por la mujer que amaba.

Unos pasos advirtieron al moreno de la presencia de la chica.

Pansy entro en la cocina mirándolo todo con su habitual cara de asco.

- No se que clase de persona viviría aquí, pero lo que si es seguro es que no tiene ni una pizca de orgullo.- miro al chico.- Yo me suicidaría antes de que mi casa tuviese este aspecto.- Harry se enfureció por dentro al oír lo que decia.

- ¡No se hable mas!.- dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa y se levanto. La morena dio un paso atrás.- ¡Ve sacando tu varita y hazlo rapido. Mi casa es mucho peor que esta en todos los aspectos.- la chica de la sorpresa paso al odio.

- ¡Muy gracioso!. Si crees que con eso vas a conseguir que me eche atrás estas muy equivocado. El salvador del mundo mágico debe ser sin duda un mago con suficientes recursos y una considerable fortuna.

- Siento desilusionarte.- se recostó con desgana en la silla.- pero no acepte ni un solo galeón de lo que me ofreció el ministerio. Lo doné para los que habían perdido todo por culpa de…-la miro a los ojos.- los Mortifagos.

- No te creo.- el chico se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo comprobaras, cuando nos casemos. Yo que tu me iría acostumbrando a esto. Aunque dudo que llegue a ser tan bueno.- miro la sala.- Esto ha sido el mejor sitio después de Hogwarts en el que he vivido. Y aunque a ti te parezca una pocilga te aseguro que sus habitantes son los seres mas afortunados y maravillosos que puede haber en todo el mundo mágico.- el moreno se levanto. Esto hizo que ella retrocediera un imperceptible paso. La miro de arriba, a abajo.- no se si será un buen atuendo para trabajar pero tu misma.

- ¡YO TRABAJAR!. ¡Estas loco!.- el la miro divertido. Snape tenia razón antes se dejaría morir de hambre que hacerlo.

- ¡Esta bien no lo hagas!. Pero piensa que si no cogemos los huevos no desayunaremos!.- señalo hacia el exterior.- Y yo solo voy a tomar los míos. Anoche te hice algo por educación, pero si quieres comer tendrás que ganártelo.

- ¿Vas a hacerme la vida imposible?. ¡Muy bien!. Pero no lograras que anule el compromiso.- Harry se hizo el sorprendido.

- ¡Ya ni me acordaba de ese asunto!. Yo lo decía por que si debo pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien, espero que al menos sea de ayuda y no un estorbo.- la morena saco su varita y le apunto, el hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Como te atreves a llamarme inútil!.

- ¡Mejor es que o hagas magia!.

- ¿Por qué soy mayor de edad?.

- ¡Si!, pero eso implicaria que mucha gente viniera y tubiesemos que dar muchas explicaciones. Cualquier hechizo de ataque o defensa es detectado.

- ¡El gran Harry potter temiendo que su publico lo proteja y adule!. Como siempre.- Esa inconfundible cara de orgullo Slytherin brillaba en la chica. Ya no espero más. Fue hacia la puerta y antes de salir se giro.

- ¡Odio a toda la gente que piensa que soy así!. ¿Cuántas veces me has visto aprovecharme de mi fama?. ¿Cuantas veces me he lucido por ser quien me ha tocado ser?.- en ningún momento la miro.- ¡Te aseguro que lo hubiese cambiando todo sin dudarlo por una vida tranquila!. ¡Ya que insistes en esta estupidez de la boda! , al menos te agradecería que pensaras antes de hablar y por favor no me compares contigo o con tu amigo Malfoy.- Al terminar de hablar salio de la cocina.

El odio de la chica creció aun más. Se las pagaría todas juntas. ¿Quien era el para…?. Pensando se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho al menos lo que ella conocía era cierto. Harry siempre procuraba estar a parte de todo lo que fuera llamar la atención sobre el. Otro hubiera salido a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que hizo, pero el solo desapareció. Le costaría conseguir ganarse su confianza y sobre todo entenderlo para hacer lo que quería. Pero lo haría.

Salio al exterior, procurando que nada ensuciase su túnica.

Oyó ruido en un cuarto vallado, dentro algunas gallinas corrían por todos lados evitando… a Harry que buscaba algo.

Poco después el chico salía con un par de magníficos huevos en la mano.

Paso junto a ella y se los enseño.

- En el segundo nido hay otros dos. Si los traes te enseñare a prepararlos.

- ¡No pienso entrar!.- lo miro. Había algunas manchas de barro en sus pantalones y varias plumas por su cabeza.

- Pues no comerás, tu misma.- la chica le sonrió y se acero a la puerta del gallinero.

Con cierto asco abrió la puerta y busco lo que quería con la mirada. Vio los huevos y saco su varita.

- ¡Accio Huevo!.- al momento un huevo salía volando en dirección a la mano de la chica. Esta sonrió satisfecha. Alargo la otra mano y se preparo para cogerlo.

Para su desgracia venia con demasiada velocidad y al tocar su mano, reventó.

El liquido contenido salio disparado hacia la chica.

Consiguiendo que esta probase el huevo pero no como hubiese querido.

- ¡AAAAAG!. ¡QUE ASCO!.- se sacudía y miraba a los animales con odio.- Por que…

- ¡Creí que lo sabrías!. La cáscara es muy frágil. No la puedes convocar con un Accio. O revientan en el camino o al intentar pararlos. Pero al menos lo has probado. ¿Qué tal están?.- La mirada de la chica lo decía todo.

- ¡Aaaaarg!.

Paso junto a el y entro en la casa rápidamente. Subió al dormitorio y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Sin perder un segundo se quito toda la ropa impregnada de huevo.

- ¡Te matare yo misma1. Esto es…-se miraba las manos.- asqueroso.

Un divertido Harry comía tranquilamente los huevos recién hechos mientras oía a su… prometida maldecir y gritar.

Mientras terminaba el plato oyó el agua correr y supo que PAnsy estaba tomando un baño. Algo le decía que no seria el último del día.

- ¡Snape tenia razón!. Con un poco de suerte pronto podré olvidarme de todo este asunto.- esa mañana los huevos tenían un maravilloso sabor a victoria.

No es necesario decir que Pansy no bajo en toda la mañana. Harry se entretuvo mirando los libros que la señora Weasley les había dejado.

Limpio la casa de forma magia por hacer algo. Ya que la mujer de esa casa había dejado todo tan impecable que difícilmente habría aun algo de polvo.

A media mañana decidió salir al jardín y descansar un poco en la entrada. De vez en cuando miraba la escalera y sonreía satisfecho.

En el dormitorio las cosas no salían como ella quería. Se sentía completamente extraña en es lugar. Se sentó y tranquilamente comenzó a reunir todas sus ideas. Tenía que ponerlas todas en orden y trazar un plan. Ya que todas las ideas que traía y con las que se puso de acuerdo con sus padres eran a todas luces completamente inútiles.

Saco un pequeño frasquito. Era un potentísimo veneno que había traído en caso de que le fuera necesario. Era un frasquito muy pequeño, pero más que suficiente para sus planes.

- ¡Esperaba no tener que usarte pero me parece que no me queda otra…!- en ese momento Harry pego en la puerta.

- Parkinson.- la chica escondió el frasco con rapidez, lamentablemente para ella al hacerlo este callo al suelo y se rompió.

- ¿Qué quieres, desgraciado?.- dijo con odio. El moreno abrio la puerta.

- ¡Suena mejor cariño o amorcito!, pero… tu misma. Es casi la hora de la comida.- los ojos de la chica se abrieron con esperanza, era una oportunidad perfecta.- y si no me ayudas no come…

- ¡En un momento estoy con tigo!, ahora bajo.- era lo que menos se esperaba el chico. Aun confundido se giro, pero no salio del cuarto. La miro de nuevo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?.

- ¡No!. ¿Por que?.- ahora estaba seguro de que algo tramaba.

- Estas demasiado… demasiado poco tu misma. No se es algo… raro.- esto preocupo a la morena.

- Sabía que eras diota pero no hasta ese punto. ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí yo sola?.- la mira de odio estaba de nuevo en su mirada.

- ¡Esa es mi chica!.- la morena al oírlo le lanzo lo primero que encontró que fue… un pequeño cofre lleno de pociones.

Estas golpearon en la pared y quedaron completamente destrozadas.

- ¡Maldición no!.- Se lamento de lo que hizo. El moreno se acerco a los restos del cofre y vio salir toda clase de líquidos de colores.

- ¿Que es esto?.- Se volvio.- ¿Vveneno?.

- ¡Claro!, ¡te asessino y!, ¿después que…?.

- ¡Tienen razon!. En cuanto a algunos de nosotros nos pasase algo malo esto estaría lleno de gente.- la chica se asusto.

- ¿Qué?.

- Ya te lo dijo el director este lugar esta tremendamente protegido y por si no te acuerdas. Alguien tiene un reloj que le advierte de nuestra situación. Si estamos en peligro.- el enumeraba con los dedos.- si algo nos pasa , en fin.

- ¡Si, si!. ¡Ya me acuerdo!.- En su interior se alegro de ese momento de rabia ya que olvido ese detalle.- de todas formas solo eran algunas pociones…. Por si me contagiaba de algo… impuro.- la risa en su cara y el comentario lo molestaron, pero no dejaría que ella lo notase.

- Si quieres comer ven a la cocina y haz algo útil.- la more volvió a gritar. Harry con un movimiento hizo desaparecer todo resto de las pociones.- Como saldrá esto en el reloj del director. ¿Intento de coronación con un cofre, o toma inadecuada de pociones?.

En cuanto se vio sola busco el pequeño frasquito y comprobó con horror que estaba roto en el suelo y su contenido era imposible de recuperar. Para lo único que había servido fue para matar a una pobre hormiga que se acerco demasiado.

- ¡Maldita sea!. No me quedan pociones y no tengo material para preparar nada que me sirva.- paseaba por la habitación nerviosa. - La varita queda descartada ya que ese maldito artilugio avisaría al viejo. ¡Un accidente!. ¡Eso es!. Haré que tenga un accidente. Eso puede ocurrir y no tiene por que ser culpa mia.- sonreía maliciosa.- Si ese idiota es tan torpe de matarse el solo, yo no tendré nada que ver. El mismo ha dicho, que soy muy torpe y no se como hacer la mayoría de las cosas.- se arreglo el pelo, aunque no hacia falta, Termino de colocarse el vestido y salio de la habitación en dirección hacia la cocina.

- ¿Que quieres que haga?.- escucho con desgana. Harry miro a la entrada y alli estaba Parkinson.

- HAbia pensado en prepara algo sencillo una ensalada y un par de sándwich.

- ¿Qué sofisticado?.- dijo acercandose.

- ¡La verdad no he tenido mucha ayuda!, y aun no se donde están la mayoría de las cosas. Prefiero hacer cosas simples antes de ponerlo todos patas arriba.- la miró.- No me gustaría que mi prometida me echase en cara que lo he hecho a posta para que ella tenga que recogerlo.- la chica lo miraba esperando.- Podrías lavar las verduras y cortarlas.- le acerco una cesta donde estaban las hortalizas y un cuchillo. No le gusto La cara que puso la morena cuando cogió el arma.

- ¿Donde lo coloco después?.

- Espera.- el moreno se acerco a un mueble buscando alguna fuente.- creo que…- se agacho y busco en los muebles bajos. Justo al levantarse estuvo a punto de cortarse con el cuchillo.- ¡¿Qué cojones…?!. ¡¿Estas loca?!. ¡¿Por qué lo has puesto ahí?!.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga Clavártelo?.- Era la cara de la inocencia.- Solo lo deje ahí encima. Si tu eres tan torpe no es mi problema.- sonreía divertida. El moreno mascullaba en voz baja.

- ¡Maldita sea por poco me rajo la cara!.

- ¡Ya la tienes rajada!, un cortecito mas… no seria nada nuevo.- molesto le dejo la fuente de mala manera junto a ella.

- ¡Termina tengo hambre!.

Con extremo cuidado Pansy cogía las lechugas y los tomates y los pasaba por debajo de un chorro de agua. El pobre harry se estaba desesperando, por cada pieza tardaba demasiado y encima lo hacia con los brazos lo mas estirados posible temiendo mancharse su vestido.

El hacia rato que tenía terminados algunos sándwich, había incluso tostado el pan.

La chica comenzo a trocearlo todo como si estuviera cortando un duro trozo de carne. Lo único que conseguía era que el jugo salpicara todo a su alrededor.

- ¡Estas malditas cosas!, me estan poniendo perdida.

- No hay que matarlas solo cortarlas.- lo miro molesta.

- ¿Y como lo hago e listillo?.

- Imagínate que es una poción debes cortarlo todo como lo harías con los ingredientes, aunque no hace falta que sea de una forma tan… exacta.

La morena comenzó a picarlo todo de una manera mucho más efectiva y Harry tuvo que reconocer que lo hizo muchísimo mejor.

- En cuanto te nombrado las pociones pareces reaccionar.

- Es lo que mejor se nos da.- lo miro.- a los verdaderos magos.

- Al menos eso le será útil a nuestros hijos.- el cuchillo hizo un movimiento y la chica se corto.

- ¡Ay!. Maldito…

- ¡Estas bien!.- Harry cogió la mano de la chica y observo el corte.

- ¡Déjame!. ¡No me toques!.- la soltó al momento.

- ¡Perdona!, solo quería saber si era serio.- ella lo miro al tiempo que con su varita se aplicaba un simple vendaje.

- ¡Es culpa tuya!.- el la miro sin entender.- Me has puesto nerviosa con lo de…

- ¿Los niños?.- lo miro furiosa.- ¡es normal!.

- ¡Antes muerta!.

- ¡Genial!. Otra razón para no seguir con esto.

- ¿Qué?.- no lo entendia.

- ¡Yo quiero hijos y tu no!. Si quieres llamamos al profesor Dumbledore y nos acercara en un santiamén al ministerio, una firmita y todos contentos.

- ¡Ya quisieras!.

- ¡No, es muy simple!. Es algo que puedo alegar y seria totalmente admisible. Toda esta locura se basa en eso. Que la próxima generación no hereden nuestros prejuicios.

- ¡NO!. – lo penso.- De todas formas, ¿como llamarias al profesor?. Te recuerdo que no es justo que tu si puedas comunicarte con tu familia y yo no.-

- Un simple hechizo de ataque a lo que sea y en un instante habrá alguien aquí para ver que ha sucedido. Se le pide que se comunique con el profesor y listo. Nos vamos al ministerio.- ahora lo entendió.

- No será necesario. Creo que…- tuvo que reprimirse.- me he precipitado. Ese tema lo hablaremos mas adelante.- Sabia que había puesto el dedo en la llaga y decidió seguir por ahí.

- ¡Tranquila!. No será necesario, yo con cuatro o cinco hijos me conformo.

- ¿Qué?:- no se lo podía creer.

- ¡Soy hijo único!, y no quiero que le suceda lo mismo a mi hijo o hija.- suspiro.- Me encantaría ver corretear a varios pequeños por nuestra "pequeña".- acentuó este hecho.- casas y acostarlos en sus literas por las noches, cuando llegue del ministerio.

La imagen asusto sobre manera a la chica. Se imagino tremendamente gorda y con varias copias de Harry de varios tamaños a su alrededor. Se veía gorda sucia y envejecida con todo el pelo enmarañado y gritándole a los niños.

- ¡Quieres ser como los pobretones Weasley!.- dijo asustada.

- ¡No creo que pudiese mantener a tantos pequeños pero...!- se encogió de hombros.- quien sabe. Merlín dirá.

- ¡De eso nada!, ¡me niego a…!- se callo al momento.

- ¿Decias algo querida?.- dijo muy interesado.

- ¡No me encuentro muy bien!.

- Será la falta de alimento siéntate y almorzaremos tranquilos.- No se resistió se dejo llevar a la mesa y se sentó intentando razonar.

- "Tranquila eso no pasara. Estará muerto antes de ponerte una mano encima". – puso cara de asco.- "Merlín, ¡cinco hijos!". "¿Cómo puede hacer eso una mujer?".- HArry puso delante de ella un plato con dos sándwich y otro en su sitio, en el centro puso la ensalada. Ella lo miro.- "Por la cara que tiene no es una broma. Este desgraciado de verdad quiere cinco hijos".

- ¿Parkinson?. ¿Te ocurre algo?.- la chica reacciono.

- No, es solo que estoy pensando. Cosas mías nada más.

Para un divertido Harry el almuerzo transcurrió sin más incidentes. Una silenciosa y pensativa Pansy comía con sus exquisitos modales y sin decir nada.

- ¿Que tal esta todo?.- le pregunto al fin.

- ¡A falta de algo mejor…!- dijo al fin. El moreno opto por seguir con el mismo mutismo que la chica y terminar el almuerzo en paz.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar casi a la vez. Harry recogió su plato y fue hacia la pileta. Un golpe de varita y los lavo bajo e l chorro de agua.

Pansy por su parte se quito la servilleta con sus acostumbrados modales y fue hacia la salida. Harry la vio.

- ¿Dónde vas?.

- A mi cuarto llama cuando sea la hora de la cena.

- ¿Y eso?.- señalo con la cabeza el plato de la chica.- esta miro la mesa.

- Ya te he dicho que estaba pasable. ¿Qué más quieres?.

- Que limpies tu plato. Además queda aun por limpiar todo lo que ensuciamos.

- ¡Como quieras!.- saco su varita y apunto al plato.- ¡Evanesco!.- el plato desapareció de la mesa.- ¿Quieres algo mas?.

- ¡Si!. Saber en que plato comeremos dentro de unos días si desaparecen todos.- para que la chica lo viera, alzo su plato y lo froto con un estropajo. Pansy apretó con fuerza su varita.

- Me niego a limpiarlo de esa forma.

- Hay un hechizo que lo hace pero yo… no lo recuerdo. Si quieres hacer algo útil podrías leerte esos libros que nos dejaron. Seguro que esta ahí.- el moreno le señalo algunos libros muy gastados que había en la mesa.

- ¿Para que los necesito?.

- ¡Mi mujer deberá saber hacer algo mas que combinar los vestidos y tener fantásticos modales!. Si lo tengo que hacer yo todo solo mejor es estar así. ¡Solo!.

A punto de saltar cogió el primer libro y salio de la cocina. En cuanto Harry escucho el terrible portazo de la habitación se giro sonriendo, saco la varita...

- ¡Fregotego!.- todo quedo limpio.- para ser el primer día…- suspiro.- me parece que tendré que presionarla un poco mas. Es tan Slytherin que…

Harry no quiso subir. Prefería estar lo más alejado de su prometida

El resto del día Parkinson estuvo leyendo sin dejar de reírse de aquel inútil y repulsivo libro.

- Que cantidad de estupideces.- pasaba las hojas.- ni loca pienso hacer esto.

Al final saco un par de ideas del libro, algunas de las actividades a realizar en una casa no dejaban de estar exentas de cierto peligro.

Lo único que tendría que hacer es ingeniárselas para que el moreno las hiciera, ella se encargaría de que el pobre tuviera un… pequeño problema al realizarla.

Por increíble que pareciese La cena transcurrió sin problemas, ambos colaboraron para prepararla.

Si algún amigo estuviera cerca no dudaría que en que más que una pareja preparando la cena eran do enemigos preparando una poción en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Se pasaban los ingredientes con cierto odio y malas caras.

Al terminar de cenar recogieron los platos y para la sorpresa del moreno…

- ¡Fregotego!.- PAnsy no lo hizo completamente bien pero resulto aceptable.- ¿Qué?.- le pregunto al ver al sorprendido moreno.

- ¡Al final puede que llegues a ser una ama de casa aceptable!.

- ¡Lo intentare!.- le respondió con sarcasmo.- Si no te importa yo seré la primera en usar el baño. Después mientras tu te aseas yo me acostare. ¿Estas de acuerdo?.- El comportamiento era demasiado raro para la chica.

- ¡Si… no hay problema!.- con algo parecido a una sonrisa la chica salio de la cocina.

Mientras Harry permanecía en el piso inferior la chica cogió su ropa y se encerró en el baño.

Tenía poco tiempo para realizar su plan.

Se ducho con rapidez y se vistió. Al terciar tomo unos de frascos con jabón de olores y lo vertió por todo el interior de la bañera y algo mas por la parte exterior justo delante de la bañera.

- Veamos si mi idea funciona.- tomo su varita y apunto al estropicio que había formado.- ¡fregote…!.- no termino el hechizo. Aunque todo el jabón desapareció.- miro el suelo satisfecha.- Y ahora a prepararme para ser una desconsolada casi viuda.- satisfecha se fue al dormitorio.

Dentro estaba el chico sentado en su cama. Al verlo se paro en seco.

El se quedo mirándola. Llevaba una recargada bata encima de un camisón parecido al de la mañana anterior. Al recordarlo el moreno se puso nervioso.

- ¡Has terminado!.- dijo al tiempo que cogía su ropa.

- ¡Si!.- dijo escuetamente mientras colocaba su ropa en su cama.- te agradecería que salieras.

- ¡Vale!. Tarde o temprano veré todo lo que se me antoje.- la morena aguanto sin responderle.

Un contento Harry entro divertido al baño.

- Debo de admitir que por lo menos es bonita. Si no quisiera matarme tal vez incluso…- miro el baño.- ¡Joder!, hasta esto lo ha dejado arreglado.- mientras hablaba se desnudo y fue en dirección a la bañera.- parece que le sale mejor el hech…- en ese momento llego junto a ala bañera y resbalo con algo. Gracias a sus reflejos se pudo agarrar a la cortina del baño y amortiguar el golpe.- ¡Merlín!, por poco me mato.- se puso en pie y con precaución metió una pierna dentro de la bañera.- ¿que pasa?.- antes de apoyarse ambos pies resbalaron y acabo sentado con demasiada fuerza sobre el filo de la bañera. Todo el golpe lo recibió la parte trasera.- ¡Maldita sea!. Me he destrozado el culo.- cuando se afianzo todo el fondo de la bañera y comprobó que estaba completamente llena de jabón. El exterior estaba en igual estado.- Pero que tía mas …..- se puso a pensar.- O no le ha salido bien el hechizo o … creo que se de que va su juego. Resbalo, un golpe mal dado y soy historia.- limpio todo el jabón con el hechizo y se puso a pensar.

Pansy estaba en la cama en silencio quería disfrutar cuando oyera el golpe… preferiblemente mortal.

- ¿Qué te pasa?. Esta mañana tardaste menos en desnudarte delante de mí.

Dentro del baño el chico meditaba su siguiente movimiento.

Cogió un gran cepillo para la espalada y golpeo con fuerza la bañera.

Pansy oyó el golpe y sonrió satisfecha.

- Si se oye algo sigue vivo, si no pronto llegaran a despertarme.

Pero nada paso. No se oía nada y nadie acudía a la casa.

Preocupada se levanto y fue hacia el pasillo. No se oía nada en la casa.

Se acerco al baño y oyó el agua correr pero ningún otro ruido.

Se decidió y abrió la puerta. Entre el vapor pudo distinguir como una pierna inerte sobresalía de la bañera. Se acerco esperanzada para comprobar que solo era el pantalón del chico.

- ¿Pero que…?.

- Si querías bañarte conmigo solo tenias que pedírmelo.- se volvió asustada, al hacerlo resbalo con unas gotas del mismo jabón que ella había echado.- cuidado.

Harry la cogió de la mano poco antes de que se golpease contra el borde de la bañera. La asustada chica lo único que vio fueron dos esferas verde y como algo calido la sostenía.

La situación cambio ahora ella habia sido la que estuvo a punto de sufrir un terrible accidente.

- ¿Estas bien?.- al abrir la puerta el vapor escapo y la escena era muy extraña. Un Harry Potter completamente desnudo, sostenía a Pansy Parkinson, vestida con un diminuto camisón, uno de los tirantes había caído dejando al descubierto parte de su pecho.

En ese momento la chica fue consciente de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Suéltame!.- forcejeaba.

- Si lo hago te abres la cabeza.- la levanto y la puso frente a el.- mira detrás estupida.- pansy se volvió y miro la bañera.

Si el no la coge seguro que se hubiera dejado la cabeza contra el filo.

- Por poco me…- decia palida.

- ¡De nada!. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.- sin volverse penso su respuesta.

- Oí un golpe y.- se giro. No estaba lista para lo que vio. De nuevo a Potter completamente desnudo, solo que el poco vapor que quedaba lo envolvía en un halo etéreo.- y… y…- no podía quitar la vista del moreno.

- ¿Y que?.- reacciono.

- Y vine a comprobar que sucedía.- de nuevo ahí estaba el orgullo Slytherin.

- Lo que sucedió fue que resbale.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto con falsa preocupación. Pero sin dejar de verlo.

- No gracias a ti. No hiciste bien el hechizo.- decidió seguirle el juego ya que no tenia pruebas de que fuera a posta.- de limpieza y casi me mato.- se toco la zona dolorida.- Tardare en sentarme bien de nuevo.- Pero eso no explica como es que entraste sin llamar.

- Yo llame pero no me respondiste.- se disculpo.

- ¡A no!. ¡de eso nada! . Yo desde fuera vi. como entraste sin llamar y fuiste derecha hacia la…- se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguia observando de arriva abajo.- Parece que al final si que te gusta lo que ves.- se vio descubierta.

- No digas estupideces.- El dio un paso hacia ella.- ¿Que hacías fuera desnudo?.

- Creí que estando acostada no habría problema en que fuera por mi varita para limpiar esto- cambio la cara sonriendo.- visto lo visto, si quieres nos podemos bañar juntos, pero...- le acerco la mano a la cara y le coloco detrás de la oreja un mechon de pelo.- Creo que eso nos podria llevar a una situación precipitada. Al menos con una semana de antelación.- la chica retrocedio otro paso y estuvo a punto de caer dentro de la bañera.- Cuidado.- el la cogio por los brazos.

- ¡Sueltame. Suéltame!.- forcejeo hasta que el la soltó, se acerco a la puerta y se giro.- ¡Me das asco y te odio!.- se extraño de la cara de idiota que tenia el moreno.- ¿Qué?.- se miro y lo entendio. En el forcejeo uno de sus pechos había quedado completamente fuera de su camisón y era justo lo que el miraba.- ¡Desgraciado!. Te aseguro que lo lamentaras.- se tapo como pudo y salio del cuarto. Fue cuando Harry reacciono.

- ¡Pues… pues rompe este estupido compromiso y te libraras de mi!.- escucho el portazo que dio la chica. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que una parte de su anatomía estaba mas despierta de lo normal. Miro hacia abajo.- Al menos tu parece que has disfrutado. Si se lo dijera a Ron seguro que no se lo cree.- Se rasco la cabeza.- Necesito una ducha fría.

Se agradecen RR. Así sabré que no estoy sola.


	5. Chapter 5

5

5.- Un nuevo día, y de mal en peor.

Al terminar entro en el cuarto y miro la cama ocupada. Como la vez anterior la chica no hacia movimiento alguno.

Se acostó sin hacer el menor ruido y poco después estaba dormido.

Al igual que la noche anterior ella estuvo preparada para defenderse si el se acercaba y visto lo visto esa noche tardo en dormirse. Esa noche una pesadilla no la dejo dormir bien.

Un Harry desnudo y en una ducha la seguía por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts. Despertó sobresaltada, al comprobar que el dormía, se giro y trato de dormir.

En cuanto el moreno abrió los ojos reconoció el lugar.

Al igual que el día anterior asumió quien era la persona que dormía en la cama de al lado.

- ¡Venda dormilón!.

- ¡Mmnnn!.

- ¡Vamos que…!- aun dormido tiro con fuerza de la manta y dejo a la chica sin nada.

Claro que en cuanto esta noto que le quitaban toda la cubierta se despertó.

- ¡También hoy me despiertas de la misma forma!.- se fijo en como se encontraba.- ¡AHHG!.- como pudo le quito la manta al paralizado morenos.

- ¡Lo siento!, aun estoy dormido y…

- ¡Eres lo que mas odio en el mundo!.- Harry se puso serio.

- ¡Vale!. De acuerdo.- se sentó a los pies de la cama.

- ¡Déjame, vete!.

- ¡De eso nada!. Has sacado un tema en el que estoy muy interesado.- la cara de la morena reflejaba odio.- Todo ha acabado, ese mal nacido esta muerto y los que creen en el también o de por vida en Azkaban.- la miro fijamente.- ¿Por qué tenéis ese estupido interés en matarme para vengarlo?.

- ¡No se de que hablas!.- algo en la voz no sonaba muy convincente para el.- yo solo…

- ¡Vamos Parkinson!. Se que no hay nada que te de mas asco que estar aquí o rozarme.- se levanto y andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.- La única razón por la cual aceptarías formar parte de esta farsa de compromiso es por que teníais alguna esperanza de poder acabar con mi vida.- Aunque todo resultara tan claro ella decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¡Creo que te das demasiada importancia!.- se cogió el pelo y lo ordeno como pudo.- yo solo quería lo que todas, casarme con el famoso Harry Potter y ser mundialmente conocida.

- ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?.

- ¿Qué si no?.- el se acerco a la cama y ella se asusto.- ¡No te acerques!.

- ¡Demuéstramelo!.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- Si de verdad esa es la razón, demuéstramelo.- no la dejaba de mirar y podía ver como se ponía nerviosa por momentos.- no quiero nada extremo con algo simple me conformo… un beso. Un simple beso y al menos te daré el beneficio de la duda. De lo contrario solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.- habla y se acercaba cada vez mas a ella. La morena saco su varita y le apuntó.

- Si lo intenta si quiera, lo lamentaras.- el la miro serio.

- ¡Ves lo que digo!. Siento pena por ti.- se levanto y fue hacia la puerta.- Pasar por todo esto por nada.

- ¡Mi objetivo es que tu vida sea un infierno!.- le grito. No se espero lo que le dijo.

- ¡Pues llegas tarde!. De eso ya se encargo tu señor.

- ¡Si claro!. ¡El pobrecito de Potter que creció sin padres!.- con la mano en el pecho fingía el llanto.- pobrecito que infancia mas terrible.- En dos pasos estaba junto a ella, le cogió la mano y aparto la varita antes de que pudiera reaccionar.- ¡¡NO, SOCORRO, DEJAME!!.

- ¡¡QUIERES SABER COMO FUE MI MARAVILLOS INFANCIA?!. ¡Te lo diré!.- miraba asustada los ojos del moreno.- ¡Me pase hasta los once años viviendo de una forma que no le deseo a nadie!. ¡Era… era lo mas parecido a la vida que les dais a los elfos domésticos los magos… superiores!.- añadió con desgana.

- ¡Claro!. Me vas a decir que el protegido de Dumbledore…

- ¡¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TE LO CREES O NO!!. ¡Tu querías la verdad y la vas a tener!.- la callo.- ¡Un loco me obligo a esa vida cuando decidió que tenia que matar a mis padres y a mí!. ¡Cuando parece que mi vida va a mejorar, me doy cuenta de que todavía intenta acabar conmigo!.- sin darse cuenta las cosas de la habitación empezaron a moverse.- ¡para recuperar eso que llamaba cuerpo mato delante mia a Cedric Diggony!. ¡Consiguió que perdiera a lo único que me quedaba de mis padres!, ¡¡Mi padrino!!.- sin querer apretó un poco las muñecas de la chica. Esta noto como todos se movía y lo miro asustada.- ¡Durante toda mi vidas han sido otros los que han decidido por mi!. ¡No se ni como consigo que toda esta pesadilla termine y cuando creo que puedo encauzar mi vida llegas tu y me dices que solo pretendes casarte conmigo para destrozarme la vida!.- la soltó y fue hacia la puerta.- ¡Lo siento pero llegas demasiado tarde!.

Una asustada Parkinson miraba hacia la puerta, mientras se frotaba las manos.

Por la habitación habían caído algunos objetos. Entre asustada y maravillada entendió que el poder del chico era increíble. Analizo lo que el le había dicho.

Si todo era cierto no se creía como seguía cuerdo. Otro en su lugar hubiera perdido la cabeza o terminado con todo de una vez.

- ¡Me da igual lo que has dicho!. No se como pero conseguiré lo que quiero. Eso te lo aseguro.

En el piso inferior un muy nervioso Harry salía al jardín en ese momento Albus Dumbledore apareció en los limites de la Madriguera.

Sabiendo que lo traía allí fue a su encuentro.

- ¡Harry esta todo bien!. Los padres de la señorita Parkinson han entrado en el castillo gritando.- saco el reloj mágico.- Dicen que la aguja ha puesto un instante a su hija en peligro.- noto que algo le pasaba al moreno.- ¿Va todo bien?.

- ¡Si lo siento!, es que ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas.- en dos palabras resumió la escena. El director suspiro aliviado y coloco la mano sobre los hombros del chico.

- Sabes que no será fácil.- el suspiro.- Creo que deberíamos ver como se encuentra la señorita Parkinson. No quiero llegar y no poder decirle nada a los padres de… tu prometida.- el moreno gruño.

Dentro de la casa el director espero en la entrada mientras Harry subía al dormitorio.

El chico se acerco a la puerta.

- Parkin… Pansy. ¿Me has oido?. Pansy.

- ¿Qué quieres?.

- El directos esta abajo, quiere... hablar contigo.- se sentía mal al recordarlo.- Creo que es culpa mia.- la puerta se abrió y salio la chica ya vestida y con la misma mirada orgullosa.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?.

- El reloj. Tus padres vieron que durante un instante estuviste en peligro y fueron a buscarlo.- hizo una pausa.- seguro que pronto tendremos noticias del ministerio.- esto hizo sonreír a la chica.

- ¿Qué pasara?.- pregunto esperanzada.

- Me han enviado a mi para averiguar que sucede.- termino de decirlo el director.- Harry ya me dio su versión me gustaría escuchar la suya y si lo desea iremos al ministerio para cancelar el compromiso. Es más que suficiente para poder hacerlo.

- ¿Qué pasara con Potter?.- pregunto.

- Cuénteme lo que ha sucedido primero por favor.

La chica lo hizo exagerando lo sucedido y claro esta omitiendo algunos detalles.

Dumbledore la escucho sin perderse detalle. Cada vez que Harry quería interrumpir el lo paraba y la dejaba seguir. Al terminar suspiro.

- Creo que es más que suficiente como para romper el compromiso.

- ¿Pero que pasara con el? .- dijo.- ¡Me ataco!.

- Si, es cierto. Si lo desea podemos ir a juicio. Con la ayuda de un pensadero y algo de veritaserum .- añadió rápidamente.- se aclarara todo.

- Pero… pero.

- No intento disculpar a Harry, créame señorita Parkinson. Opino que no fue un comportamiento muy correcto de su parte. Pero he comprobado que se ha realizado magia involuntaria en la casa.

- ¡Claro me ataco y estuvo a punto de …!

- ¡Créame, señorita Parkinson!. Usted no sabe el increíble potencial que tiene su prometido. Ni siquiera el es consciente de su increíble poder.- dijo esto ultimo mirándola fijamente.- es por eso que algo de ese poder se le escapo a su control.- la chica meditaba lo que estaba oyendo.- Antes de hacer nada hay que comprobar si lo que hizo fue intencionado o no.- La chica permanecía pensativa.- ¿Se encuentra bien?.

- Si, solo estoy pensando en lo que ha dicho.- De sobra sabia que el Director nunca la engañaría jugaba con ventaja sabiendo lo que sucedería. Si usaban un pensadero o veritaserum sabrían que lo que sucedió era exactamente eso un escape de magia involuntaria. En última instancia incluso ella podría ser acusada al intentar que lo condenasen. El compromiso se rompería y todo fracasaría.- creo… que tienen razón. Aun estoy algo nerviosa y me parece que no he sido completamente justa.

- Bien me alegra oír eso.- sonrió el anciano.- en cuanto al compromiso. Esta en su derecho de romperlo si lo desea. Todos entenderían que usted…

- ¡No! . No será necesario.- Harry la miro y después al anciano. Este le respondió con una mirada seria que duro un instante.

- ¡Bien!, me alegra oír eso.- dijo sonriendo. Debo informar de todo esto al ministerio y a sus padres.- se giro y miro a la chica.- ¿Le gustaría que les diese algún mensaje?.- lo pensó un momento.

- Si. Dígales lo que sucedió y que yo estoy perfectamente. Muy ilusionada con el compromiso y deseosa de que puedan conocer lo maravilloso que es su futuro yerno.- El anciano sonrió y salio de la casa.

- Así lo haré. HArry tu…

- No yo no… Si, quisiera que saludara a Remus. En cuanto le sea posible.

- Me será difícil. El y severus se pasan el día en el ministerio intentando que invaliden sus compromiso. Aunque según he sabido se han hartado de ellos y los han obligado a desistir. Ahora estaban los dos recorriendo el castillo huyendo de Séptima y Aurora.- sonrió.- te sorprendería saber que Severus esta empezando a valorar los conocimientos de Remus sobre el castillo y sus pasadizos.- La imagen de Lupin recorriendo los pasajes de hogwarts seguido de snape le resulto muy extraña.

Cuando director se marcho el ambiente se puso tenso. Harry se sentía avergonzado y ella no sabía como reaccionar.

- Quería pedirte perdón por…

- ¡Déjalo!. No… es necesario.- Subió hacia la habitación.

Esa mañana Harry preparo el desayuno solo. Fue en si un día muy tranquilo hasta la tarde en el que todo parecía haber sido olvidado y la chica volvió a l a carga.

- ¿En que has perdido el día?.

- ¿Qué?.

- Ahora también eres sordo. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo el día?.

- Yo, pues…

- Sigo esperando.- lo miraba orgullosa.

- He hecho la comida.- respondió sin entender.

- Lo se, yo comí también ¿recuerdas?.- sabia que tenia ventaja y debía aprovecharla.- ¿Estas mas idiota de lo normal o me lo parece?.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti?.- ella lo miro simulando sorpresa.- ¡Es verdad!, perdona ha sido fallo mió.- se levanto y se fue al dormitorio.- No recordaba que eras una Slytherin.

Dejo a la chica riéndose en el salón mientras subía las escaleras.

Al pasar junto a la habitación de los gemelos recordó la charla con estos y tuvo una idea. Se aseguro de que ella seguía abajo antes d entrar y coger lo que necesitaba.

Cuando Pansy subió no había rastro del chico. Pudo oír la ducha y como el se duchaba. Sonriendo fue hacia el dormitorio.

- Al final ha sido un buen día. Si consigo mantenerlo así…- recordó algo.- ¡Maldita sea!. Por mucho que disfrute no puedo fastidiarlo tengo que conseguir que se confié y así no lo haré. – Se sintió mejor.- Mañana cambiare de aptitud y me lo conquistaré. Nunca se enamorará de mí, eso ha quedado más que claro. Pero con que se confié un poco me basta.- la sonrisa Slytherin daba a su cara un aire terrible.

HArry salio del baño ya listo.

- He terminado el baño es tuyo.

- Gracias. Err… Creo que me he pasado.- se notaba que le estaba costando decirlo.- lo… siento.

- Tranquila, no es nada.- se metió en la cama.

Ella se encogió de hombros y entro en el baño.

Mientras el sonreía en su cama.

- Creo que mañana sere yo el que se ria.

Parkinson termino y regreso al dormitorio. Observo al chico dormir y se acostó. Sabía que alguien puede parecer dormido y no estarlo.

Preferia dejarlo tranquilo hasta el siguiente dia. Debía cambiar su actitud para conseguir sus fines.

El sol despertó a Harry. Por fortuna ya sabía quien tenia de compañera de habitación. Sonriendo se acerco a la cama y observo a la chica.

Le costo bastante no acabar riéndose a carcajadas.

Termino de arreglarse, antes de salir aviso a la chica.

- ¡Hey!. ¡Parkinson es hora de levantarse!.

- ¡Mnnnn!.

- ¡Si quieres desayunar tendras que bajar!.- noto como la chica se medio incorporaba de la cama antes de salir.

Bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar su desayuno sin dejar de prestar atención a cualquier ruido.

PAnsy se levanto aun sonolienta se dirigió al baño. Se aseo y comenzo a recogerse su precioso pelo….

- ¡¡AHHHHHHH!!.

HArry giro divertido su tortilla.

- ¡Ya se dio cuenta.- tomo su varita.- Veremos que hace.

Por extraño que pareciese no sucedió nada despes del grito, no sucedió nada. Ni una serpiente enfurecida aparecio ni ninguna otra criatura entro en la cocina.

- ¡Esto no va bien!. ¿Que pasa?.

Poco después oyó como la chica bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras. Se preparo para un ataque que no llego.

- ¡Buenos dias querido!.- Pansy Parkinson entro en la cocina con sencillo vestido y con su pelo verde y completamente desordenado y tieso.- ¿Te ayudo en algo?.

- ¿En?, ¿Qué?.- no entendía por que no estaba furiosa.

- Qué si te ayudo a preparar el desayuno.- se acerco a el.

- ¿Que tramas?.- dijo apuntandola.

- ¿Yo?.nada.

- ¡No te creo!. Se que me la devolverás.

- ¿Lo dices por el pelo?.- sonrió quitándole importancia.- Si te soy sincera no me gusta nada. Pero como bien dijiste si tengo que ser tu esposa, tendré que acostumbrarme a ciertos cambios.- cogió la tortilla que el había preparado y se sentó.- Si a ti te gusta este aspecto, pues que así sea.

- ¿No estas enfadada?.- ella lo miro.

- Un poco.- lo miro.- Si te gusta mi pelo así me lo hubieras dicho. Creo que es un poco llamativo para salir de casa, pero… ambos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a los gustos del otro. ¿Verdad? Querido.

Un sorprendido Harry la miraba. No se terminaba de creer pero así parecía.

- En compensación creo que es justo que yo me coma tu desayuno.- dijo mientras cortaba y comia la tortilla.- ¿Me acercas el zumo?.

- Sabes que no soy tu criado.

- Si, pero eres mi prometido y después de cambiar mi aspecto creo que seria una compensación justa.- de malas ganas, el le tendió el zumo y se dispuso a prepararse el desayuno. La broma no le había salido como hubiese querido.

- Tu pelo será normal mañana.- sin que el chico lo notase ella saco su varita y le apunto.

- ¡El tuyo en unas horas!. Aunque creo que te queda mejor tu color natural.

Al oírla se giro y la vio mirándolo con la varita en la mano. Se había distraído.

Rápidamente subió al baño y se miro en el espejo. En vez de su pelo normal tenia un corto pelo rubio, casi albino. Parecía…. Malfoy.

Bajo rápidamente y fue directo a la cocina. La chica al verlo soltó la varita, y se alejo de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?.- dijo amenazándola.

- ¡Tu lo has dicho, soy una Slytherin!. Lo que sea por conseguir mi propósito. Y ese es que seamos una pareja. Por lo que, si yo estoy ridícula tu también lo estarás.

- Te voy a…- la apunto con su varita. Ella levanto las manos desnudas.- ¡Coge tu varita!.

- Ni loca.

Harry estaba muy molesto guardo la suya y se dirigió hacia ella. Al mismo tiempo ella se movía esquivándolo, entre ambos la gran mesa de la cocina.

- ¡No huyas!, al final te pillare.

- Puede, pero te aseguro que te va a costar.- decía ella divertida.

El juego del ratón y el gato duro un buen rato, a cada movimiento de el, ella respondía. De forma que nunca conseguía acercarse lo suficiente.

Al final el chico optó por lo más simple, cuando ambos estaban en el centro de la mesa, el salto por encima y calló sobre una sorprendida y divertida Pansy.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?.- le pregunto.

- ¡Es una de nuestras primeras peleas!, y debo reconocer que me he divertido. Tu pelo y la cara que has puesto han sido muy graciosos. Te lo aseguro.

Harry no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Poco a poco la chica tomo consciencia de la situación en la que se encontraban. Esta debajo de su enemigo y a su merced. En una posición que no dejaba de ser muy comprometida. Miro a los ojos del chico y se perdió en ellos, algo le resultaba ciertamente extraño en esos verdes ojos.

A el parecía pasarle lo mismo, de alguna forma no dejaba de mirar los de la chica.

Fueron unos segundo pero ambos despertaron a la realidad y se dieron cuenta de la situación. Antes de que ella dijese nada el salto hacia atrás y se giro.

- ¡Perdona!.

La chica controlo su primer impulso, el de gritarle todo lo que se le viniera a la mente.

- ¡Tranquilo!, no pasa nada.- se giro y aliso su vestido como tratando de limpiarlo.- Si me necesitas estaré arriba.

- Si… Yo... voy a desayunar y limpiar todo esto.

Se sentía muy bien había conseguido descolocar completamente a Potter. Tuvo que controlarse para no gritarle, aunque se divirtió correteando por la cocina.

- Creo que hoy tendre que intentar otro tipo de accidente. Esta tan desconcertado que no se lo esperara.- sonreía divertida, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos del chico.

Fue un día relativamente tranquilo.

Harry se lo paso entre comidas y paseos por el jardín.

En la planta superior Parkinson solo dejo la habitación para intentar abrir las habitaciones, sin excito.

Durante todo el tiempo estuvo ideando una nueva forma para que el chico sufriera un terrible accidente.

La cena fue silenciosa. Ambos recordaban el incidente del desayuno.

El moreno se sentía muy violento y no sabia exactamente por que.

Pansy, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ese asunto. Sin dejar de maquinar mil y una formas de provocar un accidente. Era una sensación contradictoria y que la mantenía entre sus pensamientos y sus planes. Consiguiendo que ninguno de ellos terminase de coger forma.

Ambos se acostaron casi a un tiempo.

Harry fue el primero en entrar en el baño, para evitar accidentes, después fue ella la que entro mirando de forma tranquila.

Sin el típico odio en la mirada Harry veía a la chica más peligrosa, ya que no sabía como podía reaccionar.

Esa noche ninguno durmió demasiado bien, con la varita en la mano y atentos a cualquier ruido.

Uno con cierto recelo y la otra con un tremendo embrollo mental.

La mañana del cuarto día amaneció como las demás, tranquila y despejada.

El desayuno fue esta vez sin incidentes. La chica en algunos momentos parecía incluso feliz y tranquila.

Cada vez Harry estaba mas seguro de que la morena tramaba algo.

- Gracias por el desayuno estaba bien.- se levanto, apunto a sus cubiertos y realizo perfectamente el hechizo para que se limpiaran.- ¡Fíjate!, ya lo puedo hacer.- miro Harry.- ¿no es maravilloso?.

- Si mucho.- dijo más por costumbre que por otra razón.

- Si no hay nada mas, estoy en la habitación. Llámame si necesitas mi ayuda para el almuerzo, ¿quieres?.

El la cocina solo quedo Harry que limpió los platos a la manera Muggles.

El tiempo se le acababa y la Slytherin no parecía tener intenciones de echarse para atrás.

Estaba seguro de que al final desistiría, pero no quería verse forzado a depender de eso. Se mantenía en guardia constante ya que los accidentes que había sufrido solo acrecentaban sus sospechas de que no viviría mucho tiempo con esa pareja.

Se acerco a la ventana mirando el jardín.

- ¡Esto va muy lento!. Tengo que hacer que deshaga el compromiso. Pero como.- Mientras pensaba vio como un par de Gnomos entraban por una esquina de la valla. Poco después algunos mas seguían a estos dos primeros.- Han tardado poco en volver.- una idea aprecio en su mente.-Creo que lo tengo.- sonreía con malicia.- no se si funcionara pero seguro que me divertiré y no creo que pueda odiarme mas.- diciendo esto fue en dirección al dormitorio. Pansy estaba recostada mirando aburrida los libros, sin apenas interés.

- ¡Querida!.- un sonriente Harry entro en el cuarto.

- ¿Qué quieres?.- ni lo miro.

El moreno se frotaba las manos.

- ¡Veras!. Resulta que tenemos trabajo.- la chica lo miro.- No se puede realizar con varita. Así que necesito que me ayudes.

La chica cerró el libro, se levanto y lo miro tranquila.

- ¿De que se trata?.

- Me temo que tenemos una invasión de Gnomos de jardín.

- ¡Y que!, échales cualquier maleficio y listo.- Harry se froto la nuca.

- Ese es el problema. Si realizo algún hechizo de ese tipo. Seguro que recibiremos la visita de los aurors del ministerio. Además de que son muy resistentes a la magia.

- Y si….

- Las pociones me temo que también están… descartadas.- ella lo miro sin entenderlo.- tardaría demasiado en hacer efecto.

- ¿Entonces, Como?.- el se hizo a un lado de forma formal.

- Necesito que me ayudes. Te explicare como hacerlo si que acompañas.

- No hagas eso.- dijo pasando junto a el.- no pareces tu.

No se molesto, lo que venia ahora lo divertía demasiado.

Pansy siguió al moreno fuera de la casa. Estaba muy molesta pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Tu dirás.- se cruzo de brazos mirándolo.

El moreno se adentro en el jardín, parecía buscar algo en el suelo. El comportamiento del chico la mantenía nerviosa y aburrida.

- ¿Se puede saber que buscas?.- dijo ya harta.

De pronto este se agacho con rapidez y levanto algo que parecía una patata.

Solo que esta se movía y tenía piernas.

- ¡Esto!.- dijo levantándolo y mostrándoselo, sin dejar de moverlo.

En cuanto vio como se acercaba con aquel repugnante ser dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercármelo!. ¡Deshazte de eso!.

- Eso es precisamente lo que hay que hacer.- cogió el pequeño ser y le dio varias vueltas en el aire, después lo arrojo con fuerza por encima de la valla lejos del jardín.- Te has fijado es así de simple.- la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Entendía lo que el moreno pretendía.

- ¿Quieres que yo…?.- se señalaba y después al suelo.

- ¡Tu por ese lado y yo por este!. Con suerte terminaremos antes del almuerzo.- ni la miro se puso a buscar entre las plantas.

La chica grispo las manos. Si hubiese tenido el cuello de Harry Potter a su merced seguro que este lo lamentaria. Reunio todo su control.

- ¿Por que no simplemente los levitamos fuera del jardín?.- Harry la miro.

- Si haces eso mañana tendremos que repetirlo todo. De esta forma tardaran al menos cuatro días en volver y ya nos habremos ido.

- Mnnn.- solo gruño.

- Te servirá de practica en nuestra casa hay mas.

- ¡¿Qué?!. ¿Como has dejado que…?

- He estado ocupado procurando que no me mataran. Mi jardín no ha estado entre mis prioridades.

- Lo siento, pero no pienso tocar esas cosas.- dijo al ver como el moreno levantaba otro de esos bichos y lo lanzaba lejos.

- Tu misma. Pero si se les queda pequeño el jardín entrara en la casa. Seguro que ya lo hicieron en la nuestra.- la miro.- y dentro son una plaga muy difícil de eliminar.

- Pero, pero…

- Tranquila esto será lo mas fácil.- se giro para que no lo viera reírse.- No me quiero imaginar todos los bichos que tendremos que quitar de nuestro hogar.- la chica lo miraba atónita.- Será divertido hacerlo juntos. Como un matrimonio normal.

- ¿Como es posible que seas tan guarro y desordenado con…?

- ¡Primero!. Hasta hace un año ni sabía que tenía esa casita. ¡Segundo!. Ni te imaginas lo que me costo repararla. Tiene algunas goteras, pero servirá. ¡Y tercero!. Me gusta mi vida, acéptala o sal de ella. Es muy fácil.- se sentía ganador.

Una vez mas el orgullo pudo mas que lo demás.

Con cierto asco la chica se recogió los bajos de la falda y maldiciendo comenzó a buscar entre las plantas. Se le veía la cara de asco. Harry se estaba divirtiendo.

Vio uno de esos seres escondido detrás de un gran tallo. Asqueada se acerco y poco a poco acercó la mano al ser.

Al verla Harry supo lo que le podía pasar.

- Si los vas a coger hazlo rápido ya que si te ven…

- ¡¡AHHH!!.- tarde. El gnomo la mordio. La chica levanto la mano con el animalito colgando aun.- ¡Suelta mala bestia!. ¡Suelta o te aseguro que lo lamentaras!.- Comenzó a golpearlo con la otra mano. Harry se acerco para ayudarla.

Sin poder aguantarlo saco su varita y apunto al pequeño ser.

Antes de hacer nada, Harry la paro.

- ¡No lo hagas!.- ella lo miro.

- ¡No te metas lo voy a…!

- ¡Sea lo que sea que le lances lo recibirás tu!. Son como plantas por lo que conducirá el hechizo hacia ti. Esa es otra razón por la que lo hacemos de esta forma.

- ¡Me da igual como pero quítame este bicho!.- decía forcejeando.

- ¡Espera cálmate!.- le cogió la otra mano. De un golde atonto al ser y pudo quitárselo de la mano. Dos vueltas y lo lanzo. La morena al verlo intento seguirlo para vengarse. El la retuvo.- ¡No quieta!.

- ¡DEJAME!. ¡Voy a destrozarlo!. ¡Nadie le hace eso a….!

- ¡Tenemos que curarte!. Mira tu mano.

La chica miro su mano y vio como entre los hilos de sangre se veían los diminutos dientes.

- ¡Mala bestia!. ¡Me ha dejado marcada!. ¡No me conformare con matarlo sufrirá lo indecible!.- intento escapar de nuevo para buscar al ser.

- ¡Tengo que curarte!. La mordedura de los Gnomos no es mortal pero se infecta con facilidad.

- ¡Me ha dejado marcada!.-levanto la mano y se la enseño.

- ¿Y que?.- ella lo miro con odio.- ¡Yo lo he estado toda mi vida!. Al final te acostumbras.

- ¡No me compares contigo!.- le respondió molesta.

- ¡No soy el unico!. Los mortifagos dejaban que los marcasen de por vida y esa marca si les dolía siempre.- sabiendo por donde quería ir Pansy se callo.- Vamos dentro y te curare.

- ¡Yo puedo sola!.- le quito su mano de un tirón.

- ¡Vale!. Procura hacerlo bien. la poción esta en el mueble del baño. Venda la mano después y...

Se dio cuenta de que ella sola no podría. Por mucho que le molestase tendría que pedir su ayuda.

- ¡Esta bien!.- un sonriente Harry siguió a la chica hacia la cocina.

Mientras ella esperaba maldiciendo y mirando la marca de los dientes. El moreno subió y recogió lo que necesitaba. Poco después ambos sentados en la cocina, Harry comenzaba a curarla sabiendo que si no tenia cuidado la oiría gritar y maldecir.

La sensación que estaba experimentando era nueva para ella. Nadie la había cuidado. Nadie se había molestado en hacer lo que el moreno estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Si le hubiera pasado en su casa, su madre habría llamado rápidamente a un medimago que con una poción y algún hechizo solucionaría el percance. Nada de contacto, nada de… calor humano.

Sin que ella misma lo entendiera, le gustaba la sensación de que otra persona la cuidara. El ver como el chico limpiaba la herida procurando no hacerle daño y de cómo a continuación aplicaba una pomada y vendaba la herida.

Tubo tanto cuidado y paciencia que descoloco completamente la mente de la Slytherin.

Reacciono cuando lo oyó.

- ¡Esto ya esta!.- miro.- ¿No ha sido para tanto verdad?.

- Habla por ti.- se levanto de la sila y subio al piso superior.

- ¡Vale lo acabare yo!.- dijo Harry desde abajo.

Desde la ventana veía como lanzaba los nomos lo mas lejos que podía, mientras Apretaba con furia las cortinas. No quería mostrarse débil ante el.

Dentro de ella el odio seguía dominando sus acciones, eso y sobre todo su misión.

- ¡Te matare!. Cueste lo que me cueste acabare contigo.

Por increíble que fuese el resto del día fue muy tranquilo. Pansy apenas le recordó lo sucedido y respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas del moreno.

En la tarde ambos leían tranquilamente. Harry haciendo unos ensayos para la vuelta al castillo y ella simplemente leyendo aburrida.

Lo único diferente fue la noche. De madrugada, Harry oyó unos quejidos y gemidos.

Se coloco rápidamente las gafas y se puso en guardia con la varita.

Los quejidos venían le la cama de la chica.

- ¡Lumos!.- Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba.

Pudo ver como la morena se retorcía en la cama sudando. Tenía una pesadilla y por lo que parecía debía ser terrible.

Se acerco con cuidado tenia que despertarla, pero sabia como se podía poner.

- ¡Parkinson... Parkinson…! la chica no reaccionaba.- ¡PANSY!.- al oír su nombre la chica dio un respingo y se levanto asustada.

- ¡¡NO!!- dijo sin mirar a ninguna parte.

- Tenías una pesadilla y pensé que era mejor despertarte.- dijo a un paso de ella.

La chica oyó lo que le decía y recordó lo sucedido.

- ¡Si…!. Es cierto… tenía una pesadilla… gracias.

- Se te veía muy mal.- la miro la cara mientras ella se tapaba un poco con la sabana.- Si quieres contarmelo, podemnos hablar de ello. ¡A mi me ayuda!.

- ¿Por qué debería de contártelo?.- lo miro con desprecio. Harry se encogió de hombros y se fue a su cama.

- Pensé que te haría bien. ¡Tu misma!.- se acostó.- De todas forma será graciosa la pareja que haremos.- se giro en la cama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

- Cómo podemos confiar el uno en el otro si ni siquiera podemos contarnos algo tan simple como una pesadilla.- no se giro al responderle.

La morena lo pensó un segundo. En el fondo quería hablar con alguien del sueño.

- Ha sido algo terrible.- lo penso un segundo.- ¡Salias tu!.- el moreno se giro y la miro.- Estábamos en el jardín de esta…. Casa.- miraba las paredes al decirlo.- Nos estábamos deshaciendo de esas cosas.

- ¿Los Gnomos?.

- ¡Si de …eso!. Tu te veías como siempre, pero yo…- que quedo seria.- Mi cara estaba completamente arrugada, y mi aspecto era deplorable.- miro su camisón.- Mi ropa apenas eran unos harapos sucios.- Para Harry parecía mas un sueño divertido que una pesadilla pero prefirió no decir nada.- De pronto una de esas alimañas me mordió y me enfade con ella.- miro al moreno.- Tu te reías y cuando me viste enfadada….- se callo.

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿te desperté?.- ella negó.

- Me hablaste. Dijiste; ¡"Déjalo querida que lo hagan los niños"!.- Harry se levanto un poco al oírlo.

- ¿Los niños?.- ella asintió.

- Gritaste; ¡"Niños ayuden a su madre"!. Y cinco niños salieron de la casa. Tres niños y dos niñas. ¡Cinco!. Todos con el pelo negro y los ojos verdes.

Esa parte gusto al moreno, pensó en que pasaría el día que tuviera hijos con… ¡Con Parkinson no!.

- ¿Y que paso?.- estaba muy interesado.

- Los cinco me miraron y sonrieron.- Dijo con temor en la voz.- ¡Todos tenían tu cara!, ¡incluso las gafas!. Entonces gritaron. ¡"Hola mama"!.- levanto la mano y saludo a la pared.- Y todos se volvieron pelirrojos.- parecía a punto de llorar.- ¿Te das cuenta?. ¡Me había convertido en la madre de las comadrejas!.- el comentario no le gusto al chico pero se callo.

- ¿Y después que?.

- Tu me despertaste.- Harry se puso serio.

- ¿Y eso fue lo que te provoco la pesadilla?.

- ¿Te parece poco convertirme en la pobretona Weasley, con una camada de comadrejas?.

El chico se levanto de la cama y la miro serio.

- No me importaría en absoluto que ese sueño se volviera realidad.

- ¡Ni loca tendré un hijo!. No pienso convertirme en eso.

- ¡Será mejor que te mentalices!.- la miro.- Según nuestro compromiso, si decides casarte conmigo tendremos que tener al menos un hijo.- ella lo miro con asco.

- ¡Antes de que me toques te mato!.

- Pues ya sabes que hacer.- se metió en la cama se tapo y dio la vuelta.- Por lo que a mi respecta espero tener mas de un hijo.- añadió en voz baja.- Y como eres ruego a Merlín de que no sea contigo.

La chica lo oyó. El comentario sin saber bien por que, la molesto. Como mujer se sentía insultada. Apunto al chico con la varita y le lanzo un hechizo. Harry salio de la cama y callo al suelo. Se levanto con la varita en guardia y la miro. Pero la chica se había girado y se limitaba a darle la espalda.

Sabiendo que poco podía hacer se acostó, rezando para que todo aquello terminase pronto.

Sexto día. La semana de convivencia se estaba agotando y la morena no daba indicios de siquiera pensarse lo de cancelar el compromiso.

Por mas que la hiciese ayudarlo en alguna tarea, esta protestando y malhumorada lo ayudaba.

Para el moreno el trabajo era doble. Tenía que realizar las tareas propias de una casa, los ensayos para la vuelta a Hogwarts y conseguir que la Slytherin cancelara el compromiso.

A todo esto había que añadir que tenia que permanecer en todo momento en alerta ya que los accidentes parecían seguirlo a todas partes.

Estuvo a punto de clavarse un cuchillo que apareció en el sillón del salón por una mala desaparición de la morena.

Pansy le pidió que la ayudase a recoger algo que se le había caído y cuando el bajo a ayudarla por poco se abre la cabeza.

Lo que su querida prometida, había tirado había sido su preciado collar de perlas.

La escalera estaba cubierta de las pequeñas esferas y el estuvo a punto de caer por ella cuando bajo. No ayudo que fuera casi de noche y no viera bien donde pisaba.

A cada accidente la chica se disculpaba de una forma creíble y se podía decir que casi sincera. Pero eso no quitaba que el moreno se sintiera en todo momento en peligro de muerte. Solo sus reflejos habían evitado que sufriese algún daño en todas las ocasiones.

Parkinson se pasaba todo el día leyendo y procurando ser lo más amable que podía. Harry noto que cada vez que ella se ponía en plan tierna y sumisa, poco después el sufría un accidente.

Fueron dos días en los que se sucedían los estados de alerta por parte del moreno y de halagos y atenciones por parte de ella.

Solo le quedaba un día. Debía conseguir que Parkinson anulase el compromiso o de lo contrario se vería obligado a… casarse con ella.

Decidió que al día siguiente intentaría lo único que aun no había probado. Convencerla hablando tranquilamente e intentando que la chica comprendiese lo absurdo de su comportamiento. No tenía muchas esperanzas de conseguirlo pero… se le agotaba el tiempo y no conseguía resultados.

Por más que la frustrara o convenciera para hacer mil y una actividades desagradables para la chica esta parecía aguantar todo lo que le echasen. Disgustada siempre y al borde de un ataque de ira pero, se mantenía firme en su decisión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias a todos los que me han enviado un RR.

Perdón si no he podido contestar pero mi tiempo es muy limitado.

DNK: Todas mis historias suelen ser de parejas… diferentes. Ya hay muy buenas sobre parejas mas normales. Me gusta hacer las historias de esta forma y me agrada la idea.( También tengo de estas pero aun no las termino.).

DANIELA: Tus preguntas serán contestadas dentro de unos… tres o cuatro capítulos.

ALE HP: Te ha paso lo mismo que a mi. Si es una pena.

A los demás: POTTER5, EOWINC , SARALPP, Y EL RESTO, (Perdón por no poneros a todos).

Gracias y hasta otra.


	6. Chapter 6

6

6.- El ultimo día y el reencuentro.

La última mañana había llegado. Ambos se despertaron con el mismo pensamiento.

El deseando que su ultimo intento resultase y ella, lamentado que ninguno de los accidentes acabara con el chico y que el ni siquiera intentara atacarla. Ni de una forma ni de otra conseguía que el maldito Potter acabara muerto o en Azkaban.

El moreno se sentía aterrado de lo que podía suceder la mañana siguiente. Si no sucedía algo, o la chica se echara atrás, sus vidas estarían ligadas. Al menos hasta que uno muriese. Por su parte ella sabia de sobra que no la dejarían casarse con el, o si. Con tal de matarlo podría darse el caso de que tuviera que hacer ese sacrificio.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Aseado y listo, bajó y preparo el desayuno. Al terminar se sentó a esperar a la chica y tener la conversación que el esperaba tuviera sus frutos.

En cuanto el moreno salio ella se levanto y fue al baño. Ya arreglada puso en orden sus ideas, no se le ocurría nada y solo tenía un día. Era un ataque abierto o… esperar a llegar al ministerio. Cancelaría el compromiso y debería pedir perdón y sufrir su castigo, por haber fallado en su misión.

Bajo al piso inferior y entro en la cocina.

Delante de ella estaba Harry, esperándola.

- ¡Que considerado!. ¡Me has esperado para desayunar juntos!. ¿Verdad?. ¡Gracias!.

- Lo he hecho por que quiero hablar contigo después. ¡Si no te importa!.- ella lo miro extrañada.

- ¡No al contrario!, estaré encantada de hacerlo.

Ese fue el desayuno mas tenso de todos lo que habían tenido. A cada sorbo o bocado ambos se miraban, estudiándose. Intentando averiguar que era lo que el otro tramaba.

En cuanto dio el último sorbo, con un movimiento de la varita Pansy recogió todos los platos y tazas. Dejando a Harry sorprendido.

- ¡Ahora podemos hablar!.¿Que es eso que tienen que decir?. Debe ser muy importante para que me lo digas de esta forma.

Harry cruzo los dedos y apoyo la barbilla en las manos.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho!. Es por…

- ¡Parkinson!. Ya nos conocemos. ¡No finjas más!. Se que no te agrado, mas bien me odias. Es la segunda vez que te hago esta pregunta, y quedo muy claro lo que pensabas. Y que yo estoy seguro de que lo único que busca, ¡que buscáis!, es matarme. ¡Déjame terminar!.- la miro al tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre la mesa.- Dame una sola razón por la cual quieras seguir con todo esto.

- ¡Estas muy equivocado!. ¿Por que querría matarte?. Yo y mi familia solo estamos interesados en el prestigio que supondría…

- ¡Déjate de tonterías!.- se levanto y camino por la cocina.- No te he mentido en ningún momento.- miro la cocina.- Quiero que mi vidas sea así.

- ¡¿Estas de broma?!.

- ¡Para nada!. Quiero todo lo que no he tenido. Una casa una familia. Todo lo que Voldem….

- ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!.- alzo la voz la chica.

- Todo lo que el me quito.- se acerco a ella.- ¿Qué quieres tu?. ¡Déjate de todas esas idioteces que te han dicho que repitas!.- la miro a la cara.- Quiero saber lo que mas desea Pansy Parkinson. No me creo ni por un segundo que su mayor deseo es casarse conmigo y unir su vida a alguien que se de sobra que odias.- La chica bufo molesta.- ¡Vamos se sincera!. Se que me detestas. Me los has recordado durante toda la semana cada día a tu manera. ¿Cómo presentes vivir toda tu vida de esta forma?. Ni tú te lo crees.

- Con el tiempo y la convivencia las parejas pueden….

- ¡Por favor!.- se giro entre molesto y aburrido.- ¡Aun en esos casos llegan incluso a tener hijos!. Con tal de preservar el apellido. Eso lo sabes bien. No se nada de tu familia, pero seguro que conoces algunos casos. ¡Los Malfoy por ejemplo!.

- Eso es algo que…- el chico se acerco y la cogió de las manos.- ¡Suéltame!.

- ¡Mírame a lo ojos!. ¡Mírame y dime que tú, sin que nadie te obligue, podrás vivir toda tu vida junto a mí!. ¡Como mi esposa!. Sabiendo lo que eso conllevara.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES!.- el lo hizo.

- ¡Ves lo que te digo!. Apenas puedes soportar que te toque.- se acerco de nuevo.- ¿Cómo piensas besarme el día de nuestra boda?. ¡Y después!. Por que te aseguro que si me caso es con una mujer no con una muñeca de porcelana que no se puede tocar por miedo a que se rompa.- Suavizo la voz.- Piénsalo bien y hazte un favor, ¡háznoslo a los dos!. Deshaz esta tontería. Recupera tu liberta y de paso yo la mia.- Se veía el odio en la mirada de la chica.- Por favor, por una vez haz lo correcto con tu vida.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que mas deseo?.- respondió ella al fin.

- ¡Te lo he dicho!.

- ¡Bien!. ¡Si, es cierto!. ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!.- el suspiro pensando que algo avanzaban.- Por ese motivo nada ni nadie conseguirá que deshaga este compromiso.- no se creía lo que oía.

- ¡¿Vas a vivir una vida que odias con tal de destrozar la mia?!.

- ¡SI!. ¡Te aseguro que haré de tu vida una basura!.- lo miro burlona.- ¡No seré una muñeca de porcelana!. ¡Más bien de puro mármol!. Fría y sin sentimientos.- Se levanto.- ¡Nunca consentiré que me toques!. Vivirás en un mundo del que desearas desaparecer. Seré la esposa perfecta que debería ser con alguien digno. Desearas con todas tus fuerzas que algo acabe con todo ya que llegara un momento en que no lo soportaras más. ¡Y yo estaré ahí para verlo!.- se acerco al chico mientras hablaba.- Te juro que nada ni nadie conseguirá que te escapes de este matrimonio. Mañana será mejor que disfrutes el beso pues será el ultimo que te daré.- Muy molesto el le respondió de la única forma que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Si eso es lo que quieres me parece bien!.- dijo cerca de ella.- ¡Pero me pienso cobrar un adelanto!.

Ante de que la chica pudiese reaccionar el la cogió por la cintura y la beso.

Tomada por sorpresa no supo que hacer. Sin entenderlo bien comenzó a responder al beso. Algo dentro de ella estaba disfrutando ese beso.

Su parte Slytherin tomo el control y reacciono. Empujo al chico lejos de ella y le apunto con su varita.

- ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!.- se limpio los labios con la manga del vestido.- ¡Si lo intentas de nuevo te aseguro que lo lamentaras!.- Un amargado Harry la miro.

- No lo haré. Te lo prometo. Mañana tendrás que besarme y te aseguro que lo harás tú. No pienso moverme.- se alejo y fue rumbo a las escaleras. Antes de salir hablo de nuevo.- Es una pena que desperdicies tu vida y la mia por algo que no tiene sentido.

- ¡Para mi si y mucho!.- el bufo divertido.

- ¡Ya te dije al llegar que llegas tarde!. Mi vida ya se encargo Voldemort de destrozarla. Tu solo recogerás los restos y te aseguraras de que no se puedan unir.- subió poco a poco las escaleras.- Algo muy fácil y que te destrozara a ti de paso.- Alzo un poco la voz.- ¡Espero que disfrutes tu último día de soltera!. ¡Futura señora Potter!.

Sabía que no sucedería así. Nada mas llegar al ministerio hablaría con sus padres y cancelarían el compromiso. No pasaría ni un segundo junto a Potter, menos una vida entera. Por corta que fuese la de el.

Y mucho menos haría algo tan drástico como una unión de sangre con un… impuro.

Algo dentro de ella la había hecho decir todo aquello. Quería herirlo. Quería hacerle daño donde más le pudiera doler y eso fue lo que hizo. No se espero que el reaccionase de esa forma.

En todo lo que quedo de día ninguno hablo apenas si se cruzaron en todo el día dos veces y ni se miraban.

Harry no hacia nada solo se lamentaba de lo que seria su vida.

Pansy en la habitación, recordaba todo con odio, aunque se pasaba los dedos por los labios, Seguía sin saber que le sucedió exactamente.

La cena fue por separado.

Harry cocino y dejo parte en la mesa, después salio al jardín.

Ella bajo y lo vio pensativo en medio del césped mirando a la nada.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ahora se esta volviendo loco.- lo pensó.- ¡Puede que me beneficie!.

Cuando el moreno entro en la habitación la chica ya estaba acostada y haciéndose la dormida como cada noche.

Suspirando se ducho y acostó. Puso el despertador mágico y se resigno para lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Ninguno pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El despertador mágico comenzó a sonar. No sirvió para nada ya que ambos jóvenes permanecían despiertos.

Sin apenas mirarse se levantaron. Harry entro en el baño mientras la chica recogía mágicamente toda su ropa. La semana había terminado y en ese día volverían al ministerio.

Era el día señalado para la boda mágica o la anulación del compromiso.

Cuando Harry entro fue el turno de ella para ir al baño.

El moreno repitió el mismo procedimiento que la chica. Después bajo a preparar el desayuno.

Apenas termino de servir la mesa cuando bajo la morena.

En silencio ambos comieron sin apenas mirarse.

- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?.- dijo sin mirarlo.

- Seguramente vendrán a por nosotros.- ella lo miro aunque el chico no levanto la cabeza.

Harry se levanto y limpio todos lo que habían usado. Dejándolo todo igual de impecable de cómo lo habían encontrado.

Bajaron todas sus pertenencias y se dispusieron a preparar su salida del lugar.

Poco después unas voces del exterior les indicaron que sus acompañantes habían llegado.

Harry abrió la puerta.

Justo delante el señor Weasley le sonreía con alegría.

- ¡Harry muchacho¡, ¡¿Qué tal?!.

- Bien señor Weasley. Me alegro de verle.- el mencionado entro y miro a la chica.

- ¡Señorita Parkinson!.- la chica asintió como saludo.

Junto Arthur Weasley entraron algunos otros miembros de la orden. Ojo Loco, Kingsley, y algunos más. Todos saludaban con cortesía a la pareja para después permanecer en silencio.

El último en entrar fue Albus Dumbledore.

- Me alegran que lo tengan todo dispuesto. ¿Que tal Harry?.- el chico se acerco.

- ¡Bien gracias!.

- Señorita Parkinson.

- Buenos días señor director.- El anciano noto al instante de que algo sucedía con los dos.

- ¿Esta todo bien?.- Harry fue hacia su equipaje.

- ¡Todo lo bien que se puede esperar!. ¿Nos vamos?.- dicho esto salio de la sala al jardín.

- ¿Donde?.- pregunto la chica.

- Directos al ministerio. Sus padres ya han sido debidamente informados y nos esperan allí.- Dumbledore miro sonriendo a la chica.- Estoy seguro de que estará ansiosa por verlos.

- Soy el representante del ministerio.- dijo Kingsley.- Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt. Estoy aquí para verificar que se ha llevado a cabo la convivencia de la futura pareja.- movió la mano en círculos.- Escuchar las posible irregularidades y asegurar que no halla producido nada extraño en este tiempo. Además de acompañarlos a la parte reservada para los enlaces. Al llegar podrán reunirse con sus familias y prepararse para la ceremonia.

- ¡Claro esta si todavía quieren seguir adelante!.- añadió Dumbledore. La chica no dijo nada solo salio al exterior. Todos los presentes se miraron serios.

En el exterior Harry hablo con ojo Loco.

- ¿Que tal todo chico?.- el bufo molesto.- Si, me figuro como.

- ¿Como están todos?.- le pregunto el. Ojo Loco sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

- Será mejor que te lo cuenten cuando lleguemos. Te puedo asegurar que te vas a divertir.- El comentario dejo a Harry sorprendido.

Todos se reunieron en el exterior.

- Usaremos un traslador.- dijo el Auror, sacando un gran trozo de cuerda.- Por favor cojanse todos de ella.- los presente la cogieron.- ¿Listos!. ¡Vamos!.

Antes de desaparecer Harry y la chica se miraron un segundo. Esa seria la ultima ocasión para que la morena deshiciera el compromiso, si seguía adelante no habría vuelta atrás.

La llegada al ministerio fue como el acostumbraba, cayendo en el suelo al aparecerse.

Se levanto y vio como todos estaban junto a el. Solo otra persona había aparecido igual que el, Pansy. Apenas se miraron un segundo.

- Síganme por favor.- dijo kingsley.

No habían aparecido en el gran recibidor. Parecía mas bien una gran sala libre de cualquier elemento, ideal para aparecerse.

Recorrieron varios pasillos precedidos por el Auror. Era evidente que se encontraban dentro del ministerio, pero no podía ubicar el lugar.- ninguno de los que lo acompañaban decía nada. Cada vez que el les preguntaba conseguía la misma respuesta.

- Todos te esperan, cuando lleguemos te enteraras de todo.- dijo Dumbledore. Después de eso miro a la chica, al final se resigno.

Llegaron a un desvió de dos direcciones, con una puerta al frente. Kingsley se paro.

- Por este pasillo están los amigos y familiares del señor Potter.- señalo el de la izquierda.- y por este otro los de la señorita Parkinson.- señalo el contrario.- Cuando terminen de prepararse, por esta puerta podrán llegar a l lugar del enlace.- señalo la puerta frente a el.

- Gracias señor Shacklebolt.- respondió Dumbledore.- Señorita Parkinson la veremos en la ceremonia.

- Perdone señor Dumbledore.- dijo el Auror.- recuerden que antes deben reunirse para el trámite de la unión de sangre. Y el juramento inquebrantable. Ambas partes deben de acordar como se podría cancelar…- el anciano levanto la mano.

- Si, si entiendo. Gracias por recordármelo señor Shacklebolt. Dejare a Harry con sus amigos y nos reuniremos dentro de un momento para el papeleo.- miro a Pansy.

- Querida, creo que sus padres estarán ansiosos por verla. Aproveche para avisar a su padre. El también deberá estar presente en el acuerdo. Ha insistido mucho en todo este asunto.

- Si, de acuerdo, gracias…por todo….

La chica camino en dirección a la sala donde la esperaban sus padres.

Mientras el resto de la comitiva lo hizo en dirección contraria.

En un momento dado Dumbledore paro a Harry, y todos lo miraron.

- Voy a hablar un momento con Harry, ahora los alcanzamos.

Todos asintieron y entraron en la sala al final del corredor.

En cuanto estuvieron solos El anciano hablo.

- ¿Y bien?. ¿Habrá boda?.- Harry suspiro.

- Me temo que si.- Dumbledore entre cero los ojos.- He hecho todo lo que he podido.- enumero con los dedos.- La he hecho limpiar, trabajar para ganarse la comida.- el anciano abrió los ojos.- ¡Sin pasarme!.- volvió a sonreír.- La obligué a coger los huevos ella misma si quería comerlos. Estudio los libros para el ama de casa mágica, de la señora Weasley. Incluso tuvo que ayudarme a desnomizar el jardín, sin magia.

- ¡Y después de todo eso…!. ¿No ha consentido en cancelar el compromiso?.- Dumbledore no se lo creía. El chico negó.

- Ayer use mi última baza. Hable con ella en el desayuno y le pedí que lo pensara bien. Que esta idea de atarnos de por vida sin querernos y ella odiándome era autodestruirnos.

- ¿Y que te respondió?- el chico se puso serio.

- Acepto la verdad y me dio sus motivos. Su única meta es hacer que mi vida sea un infierno.- se apoyo contra la pared y miro el techo.- me aconsejo que disfrutara el beso de hoy pues seria la única vez que consentiría que yo la tocase.- el anciano lo miro y penso en algo, sonrio divertido.

- ¿Tu que le respondiste?.- el chico se encogió de hombros.

- La bese.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- miro al director.

- ¡La bese!, ¡la bese!. ¡No se por que lo hice!.- se giro y se puso a caminar.- ¡Me jodio que dijera eso!. ¡Una vida atado a una mujer que me detesta y detesto y que nunca me dejara que le toque un pelo!. ¿Qué hare?. ¡Mi vida sera un infierno!.

- ¡No necesariamente!.- miro interesado al anciano.- Hay algo que te libraria de ese matrimonio.- Harry no llego a preguntar.- ¡Tengo que consultarlo con el Ministro!. Pero… Me temo que tendrías que casarte.

- ¿Qué es?.- dijo resignado.

- La ley dice claramente que para obtener el divorcio y que ambos se puedan volver a casar si lo quisiesen deben tener al menos un descendiente.- el chico asintió.- Si vosotros como pareja no lo tuvierais y tu puedes demostrar que no se ha producido ningún tipo de….

- ¿Que no tenemos contacto como pareja?.- el anciano se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Se puede decir así!.- suspiro.- ¡Resumiendo!. Si eso sucediera, tu tendrías una razón mas que suficiente para invalidar el matrimonio, serias libre y podrías hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras.- ce acerco y lo miro a los ojos.- ¡Aunque tendrías que buscar rápidamente una compañera, seguirías bajo la ley de matrimonios!.- el chico sonrió esperanzado.

- ¡Seria fabuloso!.- lo pensó.- Y lo mejor es que Parkinson no podría decir nada ya que seria su culpa.- el anciano lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Te interesaría que no fuera así?.- Harry se puso serio y …..

- ¡Para nada!. Es solo que después de lo que me dijo …seguro que lo pasaría fatal sabiendo que me escape por su culpa.- sonrió divertido.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. Parece que algo de tu padre ha salido a la luz.- Harry recordó la broma que le gasto a la chica.

- Creo que tiene razón profesor.- anduvieron hacia la sala.- Esa regla habrá aliviado a la madre de Ron ¿verdad?.- el anciano se paro.

- ¡Eres el único al que se lo he comentado!.- Harry lo miro sorprendido.- ¡Es algo lógico!. Es una de las incompatibilidades que se reflejan en la ley. De todas formas de ella solo tú saldrías beneficiado.

- ¿Por que yo solo?.

- Tanto el señor Weasley como la señorita granger, parecen muy felices con lo que sucede. Pero si se anulara el compromiso…. La señorita Granger podría no tener la misma suerte al entrar de nuevo en la selección..- recordó al viejo que le enseño Hermione en la foto, También vino a su mente Malfoy.

- ¡Comprendo!. No diré nada.

- ¡No hay problema!. Seguro que Molly no haría nada por evitar esa boda. Quiere demasiado a Hermione, sabe que no encontraría nadie mejor para su hijo.- Sonrió con cierta malicia.- Yo me refería mas bien a otros dos….

- ¿El profesor Lupin y Snape?.- el director le dio una mirada cómplice.

.- Seria maravilloso para algunos que las bodas se llevasen a cabo. Remus se merece ser feliz y Snape.- se rasco la barba.- Creo que también necesita a alguien que le abra los ojos.- se rió.- Te aseguro que lo que ha pasado esta semana servirá para divertirme en los años venideros.

- ¡Creo que le haré caso y no diré nada!.- le dio una palmada en el hombro.- Pero cuando se enteren le reclamaran.

- Cuando llegue el momento lo afrontare. Entremos creo que tus amigos querrán saber como te ha ido todo.- abrió la puerta.- Y tu también querrás saber como les fue.

Al abrir la puerta los vio a todos. En el centro la mayoría de los Weasley hablaban con su padre, junto a ellos estaba Hermione.

Cerca de la chimenea estaban Lupin y Snape, por increíble que pareciese estaban juntos, hablando y sin pelearse.

Tonks tropezó con la alfombra y fue salvada de caerse por Charly. Harry vio al chico con un corte casi curado en la cara y una gran venda en la mano. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

Al verlo todo corrieron hacia el.

- ¡¡HARRY!!.

El chico fue abrazado por una marea de pelirrojos, junto a ellos estaba su amiga Hermione.

No entendía nada de lo que le decían, Cada uno hablaba de lo suyo o le preguntaban. El pobre se sentía completamente perdido.

- Déjenlo hablar si quieren que diga algo.- La voz de Dumbledore alerto a todos de lo que sucedía, de forma que se separaron de chico.

El primero en hablar fue Ron.

- ¿Lo conseguiste?.- el negó.- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡No has roto ese estupido compromiso!.

- ¿Usaste algunos de los productos que te dejamos?.- pregunto uno de los gemelos.

- Le pinte el pelo y algunas cosillas por el estilo, pero… no fue suficiente.

- ¿Me vas a decir que aguanto todo lo que le hiciste?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Incluso cocino y limpio.- se rió.- un Gnomo la mordió desnomizando.

- Eso hubiera pagado por verlo.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Entonces que?.- dijo Charly. El se encogió de hombros.

- Me temo que dentro de un rato estaré casado con ella.- sonrió por compromiso.- y creo que dentro de no mucho tiempo sufriré un serio accidente.

- ¡No dejaremos que…!

- Ya lo ha intentado varias veces. Señora weasley.

- ¿Cómo?..

- Algo que no se limpiaba bien. Un collar de perlas roto en las escaleras.- pensó.- Un cuchillo mal puesto en la cocina… Cosas simples pero que podrían haber sido fatales.

- ¡Eso tiene que ser suficiente para…!.- Lupin pensó que podía servir para deshacerlo todo. Harry negó.

- ¡Son accidentes!.

La matriarca Weasley miro al director.

- ¡Albus!. ¡Con el reloj tu has tenido que…!.- el anciano la paro con la mano.

- ¡Si!. Y me acerque a la casa cada vez que sucedían. No vi que estuviera herido y me fui. ¡Si ella me veía…!.- cambio de tema.- ¡Pero son accidentes!.- miro al chico.- ¡Si Harry no puede probar nada solo quedara en una anécdota en su convivencia!.

- ¡Qué pudo ser mortal!.- termino Snape.

Se produjo un silencio muy tenso al pensar en lo dicho.

- ¡Os juro que lo intente todo!. El último día incluso hable con ella abiertamente.- Los siguientes minutos el moreno contó lo sucedido y lo dicho por la chica.

Todos lo oían sin terminar de creerlo.

- ¡Adiós a la familia Potter!.- dijeron los gemelos.

- ¡Esa hija de… una serpiente!.- se controlo. Muchos no habian visto hablar asi a Hermione.- ¡Lo siento!..- miro a Harry.- ¡Se casara contigo solo para destrozarte la vida!.- Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin ganas.

- ¡Será zorra!.- Tonks no pidió perdón.- ¡Déjame cinco minutos con ella y deshará el compromiso!.- sonrió.- ¡Si me esfuerzo incluso te pedirá perdón de rodillas!.- Todos la pararon.

- ¡Déjalo Tonks!. Te lo agradezco pero…-suspiro derrotado.- si no pasa nada raro, creo que no tengo salida.- La señora Weasley abrazo al chico y este sintió como todos sus huesos crujían con el abrazo de oso.

En cuanto se libero miro a todos.

- Lo mió ya esta dicho.- se froto las manos.-¿Qué tal vosotros?.- miro a Ron y Hermione.

Ambos se pusieron colorados y agacharon la cabeza.

- Pues bien… Hemos hablado y…

- ¡En sueños!.- lo corto fred.

- Mama se ha encargado de que estuvieran solos el mínimo tiempo posible.- termino George.

- Por las noches todos la oíamos pasearse por la puerta de su cuarto.- Su madre se acerco y les dio un golpe a cada uno.

- ¡Es que… no podía dormir!.

- ¡Claro!. Por eso también paseabas delante del nuestro.- dijo Charly.- ¡En el ultimo piso!.- La pobre Molly no supo que decir y se sentó algo abochornada.

- La verdad ha sido.- dijo George.

- Que Hermione y Ron Han permanecido mucho juntos.- termino su hermano.

- ¡Con alguien más en la sala!.

- Ella leía y Ron comía.- Dijo Fred.

- Me da pena la pobre Hermione.- se puso junto a su hermano con cara de niño bueno.

- Se pasara la vida cocinando para ese pozo sin fondo de hermano nuestro.

Ron se enfrentó a sus hermanos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!. ¡Sabéis de sobra que no ha pasado eso!.- La chica no decía nada aunque se veía en su cara el enfado.

Los gemelos se miraron y después hicieron una reverencia.

- ¡Claro que no!.

- ¡Como pudimos equivocarnos!.

- ¡Quien mejor que tu para saber lo que paso!.

- ¡Palabra de tragón!. ¡Te alabamos todos Ron!. Terminaron a la vez.- el pelirrojo fue a hechizarlos pero no fue necesario ambos cayeron al suelo petrificados.

Todos vieron como Hermione guardaba la varita y les contestaba con la cara encendida.

- ¿Qué?. Si me voy a casar con Ron tendré que irme acostumbrando a hacer esto ¿No?.

Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

- Parece que la señorita Granger sabe defender lo que es suyo no crees.- El moreno solo asintió divertido.- Os dejo tengo que ultimar los detalles con el señor Parkinson. Vuelvo en un momento.

- ¡Bien hecho querida!.- dijo la madre de los pelirrojos.

Mientras ella reanimaba a sus hijos sus amigos se acercaron a el.

- No ha sido como han dicho los gemelos.- empezó Ron.

- Solo que es todo demasiado repentino y pues…

- Tranquilos, lo entiendo.

Harry se fijo en que Charly tenia una mano vendada.

- ¿Qué le paso a tu Hermano?.- todos miraron al chico y vieron como una nerviosa Tonks tiraba un jarrón de su estante.

- ¡LO SIENTO!.- Ron y Hermione lo miraron y el moreno obtuvo su respuesta.

- Eso ha sido al venir para aquí.- dijo Ron.

- En esta semana, el pobre Charly ha sufrido mas golpes y cortes que en todo el tiempo que lleva trabajando con dragones.- mientras hablaban el aludido se acerco a la Auror y esta sonriendo intentó andar. Ambos se agacharon a coger los restos y se dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!.- se disculpaba. El pelirrojo solo la miraba y sonreía mientras se tocaba la cabeza.- ¡Oh Merlín!. ¡Por que seré tan torpe!. ¡Voy a…!.

Charly la paro y le dio la vuelta, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios.- Harry se quedo alucinado pero los demás solo lo vieron y continuaron a lo suyo.

- Tenemos como mínimo un cuarto de hora hasta que reaccione.- Harry no entendió lo que decía su amiga hasta que vio la cara de la auror.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y con ojos perdido mirando nadie sabia que. Se dejo llevar hasta un sillón donde se sentó tranquila.

- Nos dimos cuenta de que si Charly la besa ella se queda como hechizada por la felicidad.- le explico su amiga.- Una mañana desayunando lo hizo y no se movió en una hora. Tampoco rompió nada. Creo que solo por verla así la señora Weasley no le dice nada a su hijo.

- Charly sabe domar algo mas que dragones.- dijo Ron.- ¡AY!.- un codazo de su prometida lo callo.

Lupin y Snape se acercaron al chico.

- ¿Qué tal Harry?.- lo saludo el licantropo.

- Todo lo bien que se puede estar.

- ¡Se lo que quieres decir!.- Snape lo miro con cara de amargado y no por su causa.

Harry se fijo en que el merodeador tenia una túnica completamente nueva y que el profesor de pociones se había cortado el pelo y por increíble que pareciese su túnica no era completamente negra.

- Perdón si me meto donde no me llaman pero.- lo señalo.- Los notos a los dos algo… cambiados.- los adultos se pusieron tensos y sin saber que decir.

- Este cambio se debe a sus prometidas.- dijo Dumbledore, que entraba por la puerta.- han hecho unos progresos fantásticos con ellos.- Los dos hombres tosieron para disimular.

- ¿Tampoco…?.- los dos negaron.

- ¡Hemos hecho lo inimaginable!.- dijo Lupin.

- Llegamos borrachos al castillo después de dejarte y se limitaron a llevarnos a nuestros cuartos.

- ¡No estaban muy contentas!.- añadió el director.- pero se lo veían venir.

- Cuando desperté mi ropa desapareció y en el armario había varias mudas completamente nuevas.

- Conmigo paso por el estilo.- dijo molesto Snape.- solo que también me lavo y corto el pelo.

- ¡Al final la borrachera les costo cara!.- dijo riendo el director.

- Lo tuyo es terrible pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.- sentencio Snape.

- ¡Nos hemos rebanado los sesos para conseguir que esas… señoritas deshicieran el compromiso!.

- Pero nada ha servido. Incluso el ministerio se harto de vernos y nos animo a disfrutar nuestra nueva vida, ya que no harían nada.

- Nos pasábamos el día huyendo por el castillo.- siguió el licántropo.

- El conocimiento de los pasadizos de Remus nos ayudo.- Harry no se creía lo que había oído. Severus Snape, llamando a Remus Lupin por su nombre. Si que los había unido esta semana.- Y yo también tenía algunos trucos en la túnica.

- Pero siempre acababan encontrándonos.- los dos barones miraron al director.

- ¡Todo no fue tan malo!. Severus tu poción salio perfecta y Séptima te ayudo.

- ¡Si bueno…!. Debo admitir que…. Es muy eficiente como ayudante, sabe interpretar bien las instrucciones y es muy minuciosa. ¡Pero nada más!.- Fue el turno de Lupin.

- ¡Remus!. ¿Qué te contó Aurora de su abuelo?.

- Que… también fue mordido… y que su tío nació sin rastro de la maldición. Ni el ni sus hijos la padecen.- para defenderse…- ¡Pero usted le decía donde estábamos escondidos, seguro!. Snape asintió.

- Alguna vez les sugerí donde buscar pero no les dije nunca nada.- la voz traviesa lo delataba.- Creo que pidieron ayuda a cierto fantasma bromista de Hogwarts.

- ¡Claro!. ¡Peeves!. - a la vez.

- ¡Ese maldito me las va a apagar!.- sentencio Snape.

- ¡Va a saber lo que es meterse con un merodeador!.- Harry recordó algo.

- Si me hubieras dicho te fuera dado ya sabes que pergamino.- Lupin recordó el mapa de los merodeadores y se golpeo la cabeza.

- ¡Soy idiota!.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Harry tiene algo que nos habría facilitado la huida!.- No quería delatar al chico.- ¡Hubiéramos sabido en todo momento donde se encontraban todos!.- Snape se puso serio.

- ¡Ahora te acuerdas!.- los paro el director.

- ¡Dejad de discutir y preparaos!.- señalo una puerta.- Dentro de poco procederemos a la ceremonia.

Tanto Harry como Lupin y Snape se pusieron pálidos. Ron y Hermione se tensaron pero seguían mirando la escena divertido desde cierta distancia.

- ¡Estamos perdidos!.- dijo el licántropo.

- ¡Ya no hay solución!.- termino el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Tampoco es tan grave!.- dijo Molly acercándose. Harta de oírlos lamentarse.- ¡Menos para Harry!. ¡Lo siento cielo!.- miro a los adultos.- Esas chicas han conseguido en una semana que parezcáis personas normales. Opino que el casaros será lo mejor que os podía pasar.- los señalo.- ¡A ambos!.- se oyó un suspiro.- ¡Y debo admitir que también a Tonks!.

En la otra sala Pansy Parkinson les explicaba todo lo sucedido a sus padres durante la semana. Junto a ellos algunos amigos del matrimonio que harían de testigos.

- ¡Os aseguro que he intentado varias veces matarlo!, ¡pero es muy ágil!. ¡Siempre se escapa por los pelos!.- sus padres la miraban serios.

- ¿Y los venenos que tenias?.

- Se rompieron.- los miro.- ¡Pero si los hubiese usado seria una profuga para toda mi vida!.

- ¡Seria un sacrificio por la causa y se te podría ocultar!.- la corto su madre.- pero ahora…- miro a su marido, que asintió.- Después de tu fracaso solo nos queda una oportunidad. ¿A menos que quieras…?.

- ¡No permitiré que mi hija se case con un asqueroso sangre sucia!.- mientras hablaban tomaban una taza de te. Al terminar la chica apunto a la taza con la varita y esta se limpio sola.- ¿Qué has hecho?.

- ¿Yo?... pues durante la semana… he tenido que…- trabajar con el.- sus padres e levantaron.

- ¡Como se ha atrevido obligarte a…!.

- ¿Creéis que me agrado?.¡Todo se tenia que hacer a medias!. ¡Incluso la comida!.- los Parkinson se callaron.- o no podría comer. ¡Fue supervivencia!.- sonrió.- Pero saque buenas ideas para matarlo.

- ¡Que no funcionaron!.- la chica se callo.- ¡Todo eso da igual ahora!. Tendremos que jugar nuestra última carta. El padre de la chica se retiro y les comunico al resto que su plan se realizaría.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer?.- pregunto la morena.

- ¡Nada!. Solo aparentar ser la novia perfecta para la ceremonia.- La chica se levanto furiosa.

- ¡No me casare con…!

- ¡Cuando empiece la ceremonia!.-la callo su madre.- Nuestros compañeros atacaran. Saben de sobra que con ellos serán perseguidos y alguno incluso… capturado. Pero si todo sale como esta previsto. ¡Harry Potter morirá antes de contraer matrimonio!.- sonrió al igual que los demás.

- ¡Si nuestro ministro tambien callera seria perfecto!.- alego Robert Parkinson.

- ¡También nos lanzaran algunas maldiciones para que podamos estar libres de sospechas!.- la chica se puiso seria.- ¡Nada grave!. Puede que un Cruccio o algún Desmayllus.

- Cuando acaben con el maldito crió, nosotros seremos unas desafortunadas victimas y testigos de todo.

- ¡Y libres de culpa!.

- ¡Pero los aurors…!.

- Los encargados de matarlo, estarán entre los invitados y atacaran al momento no dejando tiempo a poder salvarlo. Diremos que los invitemos por compromisos sociales y que apenas teníamos trato con ellos. Todo ha sido planeado con minuciosidad.

- ¿Alguna pregunta mas hija mia?.- dijo su padre.

- ¿Dónde esta mi vestido?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez mas (y espero que sea la ultima). Gracias a todos por dejar RR. Anima mucho cada vez que entro y veo un nuevo comentario.

- SARALPP.- No es el comienzo de que se entiendan. ¿Qué pasara?.

- STEPHIE ROSS.- Si Pansy lo quiere matar. Que no te quepa duda.

- PUQUITA.- Alguien que comparte mis ideas. Gracias. Como he dicho más de una vez, me gusta escribir sobre parejas fuera de lo común. Les da un puntito divertido y fresco. Ya que historias con parejas más… verosímiles las hay muy buenas. Y espero que sigua así por mucho tiempo.

- Un saludo final a todos los demás que dejaron su opinión; GOTHIC PINGU y VICTORIA BLACK.

También a los que no dejaron. No puedo obligar a nadie. Pero si se tomaron un tiempo en opinar. Creo que es justo que al menos, si me es posible, lo agradezca.

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.

Carmen (Alohopotter).


	7. Chapter 7

7

7.- Un comienzo

La hora había llegado.

En cada sala los contrayentes y sus familiares se ponían a punto para el multitudinario enlace.

Un grupo de funcionarios, se encargaba de comunicar a todos los contrayente que debían acudir a la gran sala. El lugar para el evento seria el gran salón de la entrada. Un lugar muy amplio donde todas las parejas podrían contraer matrimonio al mismo tiempo.

Harry estaba listo. Una sencilla túnica negra era el vestuario de los novios.

La diferencia entre estas era casi inexistente.

Por el contrario el traje de las novias era blanco con algunos adornos a gusto de las mismas. Los testigos y amigos vestían todos con una simple túnica gris. Solo los novios vestían de forma diferente. Ese era su día.

Ron miraba a Hermione y esta a el, ambos nerviosos. Los padres de la chica hablaban con los del pelirrojo.

Lupin estaba junto a Snape. Los dos sudaban visiblemente nerviosos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las profesoras Séptima Vector y Aurora Sinistras. Ambas vestidas con un maravilloso traje. Detrás las seguían los miembros de sus familias.

Durante un instante sus respectivas parejas se quedaron sin palabras al verlas.

Reaccionaron y ambos fueron hacia ellas.

- ¡Aurora!. ¡Por favor!. ¡Para esta locura!.- le pidió Lupin.

- ¡Opino igual Séptima!.- añadió Snape.- No soy el adecuado para ti.

- ¡Y yo podría matarte!.- dijo Lupin.

Las dos mujeres los miraron serias.

- ¡De eso nada!.- hablo la profesora de Astronomia.- ¡Hoy me casare con el hombre que quiero y punto!.- dio un paso adelante.- ¡Y no pienso echarme atrás!.

- ¡Eso va por ti también Severus!.- termino la profesora de Aritmancia.- ¡Por cierto!. Te presento a mi hermano Dual y a mi madre.- señalo a sus acompañantes.- ¡Ya tendrás tiempo de conocerlos!.

Un quejido de cachorro asustado escapo de ambos hombres. No tenían escapatoria. Hoy era el día en el que casarían.

Los padres de Tonks en cambio estaban encantados con el prometido de su hija. Conocían de sobra a los Weasley y les agradaba su hijo Charly.

Aun con el aviso fueron de los últimos en salir hacia la sala. Los Parkinson sin embargo aun seguían en la contigua, arreglándose.  
Por más que se les llamaba no parecían querer apresurarse.

- ¡Lo lamento!, pero tienen que acudir al gran salón.- les pidió el funcionario.

- ¡No me venga con esas!. Iremos cuando estemos listo.- Todo era parte del plan.

Tenían que conseguir que su boda fuera la más alejada posible o bien que el ministro les diera un tratamiento especial y los colocase al principio. Desde ambos puntos su plan podría resultar.

Todos los Mortifagos se habían colocado en esos lugares, de forma que al llegar el momento pudiesen actuar con rapidez.

- Pero es que el ministro esta esperando para comenzar con…

- ¡Callate!.- miro dentro.- ¡Ya estamos listos, avisa al prometido de mi hija!.- dijo esto ultimo con asco en la voz.

Harry y los demás fueron avisados.

Cuando los Parkinson llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa. Junto a Harry estaban todos los Weasley al igual que gran cantidad de magos.

- Los esperábamos.- les dijo Dumbledore, con su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?. ¿Quiénes son?.- dijo mirando al gran grupo. Detrás apareció su mujer.

- Son otros contrayentes que quieren estar junto Harry.

- ¡Pues que se casen y dejen a mi familia en paz…!.

- ¡Por eso no hay problema!.- dijo Charly.- Yo y mi prometida realizaremos nuestro enlace como los demás.- miro a una sonriente Tonks.- Como consideramos a Harry parte de la familia, hemos decidido que nos casaríamos todos juntos.- el patriarca Parkinson se puso nervioso. Era demasiada gente cerca del chico y algunos eran conocidos y poderosos miembros de la comunidad.

- ¡Pero … pero…!.

- ¡Ya se lo comunicamos al ministerio y por ellos no hay problema!.- añadió el director.- Como los reporteros están persiguiendo a mi hijo.- miro a Harry.- El ministro ha dispuesto que el enlace será en un lateral.

- ¡¿Qué?!.- se puso pálido.

- ¡Tranquilos!. El sitio es maravilloso.- ¡Justo al lado de la fuente de la hermandad!.

- ¡Pero yo pensé que…!. ¡Tratándose de Potter…!. Se nos permitiría estar en la parte principal!. ¡Como favor especial!.- intentaría esa salida.- ¡He invitado a varios miembros muy importantes de la comunidad y como entenderán…!.

- ¡Disculpe señor Parkinson!.- se adelanto Harry. El varón aguanto su odio como pudo.- Como ya le habrá dicho su hija, no soy partidario de dar espectáculo. Este favor se lo pedí al ministro. Es mi boda y prefiero que sea lo mas intima que sea posible.- miro a las demás parejas.- ¡Dadas las circunstancias!, ¡Claro!.

- ¡¡NO, NO Y NO!. ¡De ninguna manera!.- se puso nervioso.- ¡No pienso consentir que la única heredera de los Parkinson se case en un lateral!. ¡Somos una de las más antiguas y prestigiosas familias de la comunidad mágica!.- su mujer lo calmo.

- Lo que mi marido quiere decir, ¡perdonen que no se explicase bien!, es que debido a la ceremonia y al ritual de hermanamiento. Habíamos realizado los preparativos de forma que solo es factible en la parte delantera de la sala.- toda la orden la miro extrañada.- Como segunda opción aun nos queda la parte trasera. Pero tratándose de quienes son los novios creo que lo mejor seria…

- ¡Podemos intentar solucionarlo!.- la corto educadamente Dumbledore.- Hablare con el ministro. ¡No creo que las demás parejas pongan impedimento!. Como bien ha dicho tratándose de los novios y del ritual que harán les interesara verlo a todos.

- ¡Gracias!.- añadió la madre de la chica.- me alegra que lo entienda.

Sonriendo el anciano se giro. En cuanto lo hizo su cara se puso seria. Los que lo vieron entendieron que algo pasaba y se prepararon.

Llamaron a los miembros de la orden para que estuvieran alerta, definitivamente los Parkinson tramaban algo.

El ministro no opuso objeción a la petición. Incluso propuso que ellos fueran la primera pareja en contraer matrimonio. Daría cierta solemnidad al acto. Las demás parejas no se opusieron sino que estaban encantadas de ello. El gran grupo entro en el salón. Se veía a parejas muy felices y a otras no tanto. Una chica al ver a Harry rompió en lágrimas. Entre un mar de túnicas grises el grupo se abrió paso hacia la parte delantera.

Con un par de golpes de varita todo quedo arreglado. En la parte principal de la sala, presidida por una alta tarima fueron ubicadas las parejas y testigos.

Junto Harry se coloco Pansy. El chico tubo que admitir que se veía bien con ese vestido.

En un lateral Ron y Hermione y en el otro Charly con Tonks.

Justo detrás del chico estaba Lupin y Snape. Con sus respectivas prometidas.

Para sorpresa de todos, la pareja más cercana a ellos eran Neville y Luna, que los saludaron con la mano.

Detrás de cada pareja estaban sus familiares y amigos. Poco a poco todos ocuparon su lugar. A nadie sorprendió la actitud desdeñosa y altanera de los invitados de la familia Parkinson.. La mayoría Mortifagos que de una forma u otra habían escapado de su castigo. Todos serios y muy concentrados.

Como si se tratase de una unidad lista para entrar en acción.

El ministro de magia subido a un podium elevado y se aplico un hechizo.

Su voz lleno completamente la sala.

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir hoy!. Esta fecha será recordada como el día en que conseguimos que la intolerancia reinante en nuestro mundo comenzó a desaparecer.- Hizo una pausa.- Hoy mas de setenta parejas van a unirse según nuestras leyes. Cada uno perteneciente a uno de los extremos de nuestra sociedad. Pido fervientemente a Merlín y toda la magia, que estas parejas consigan que todo lo que hemos dejado atrás quede como un mal sueño del pasado.- miro a los presentes.- entiendo que muchas de estas parejas no estén totalmente de acuerdo con lo que sucede. Pero espero y deseo que en un futuro no muy lejano entiendan lo que este ministerio pretende y puedan apreciarlo.- se froto las manos.- ¡Procedamos con lo que venimos a hacer!.- Con un movimiento de varita varios atriles parecidos al suyo se repartieron por todo el gran salón. Cada uno delante de una de las parejas. Una gran cantidad de funcionarios fueron entrando y dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos.- Para la ceremonia cada pareja contara con un funcionario del ministerio que realizara el enlace.- Se puso serio.- Han surgido muchas criticas sobre esta ley y el ministerio, acusándonos de hacer la selección con cierto… favoritismo.- se irguió en el pulpito.- Como muestra de que nada de esto ha sucedido, me gustaría que una boda se realizase ante la vista de todos. De esta forma seremos testigos de ello.- miro al chico.- Justo frente a mi se encuentra nuestro salvador. Harry Potter.- un gran murmullo salio del salón.- El será el primero en contraer matrimonio bajo la nueva ley. Y si me lo permite yo mismo seré el oficiante.- saco la varita y realizo un movimiento. La parte en la que se encontraban todos se alzo casi medio metro del suelo de forma que los presentes eran vistos desde todo el salón. Un avergonzado Harry miraba lo que sucedía mirando de mala gana al ministro.

Este se acerco a la pareja. Cancelo el hechizo y hablo al chico.

- Se que por nada del mundo te gustaría que esto fuera de esta forma y mucho menos la idea de ser de nuevo el protagonista, pero…- Sin que nadie se diese cuenta el padre de la chica hizo una seña y todos los invitados de la novia se prepararon, el momento había llegado. Harry asintió ante el ministro dándole a entender que lo entendía. El ministro se puso junto a los jóvenes dispuesto a comenzar la ceremonia.- ¡Nos encontramos aquí todos para…!.

Severus Snape se sentía desesperado. Miro a su prometida que se mantenía sonriente mirando al joven Potter.

Tenia que admitir que era hermosa , pero de eso a tener que casarse…

Junto a el Remus Lupin parecía pensar lo mismo, la mirada que le devolvió lo decía todo.

Por un segundo la idea de salir corriendo de allí paso por su mente, de sobra sabia que no podría hacerlo. Las consecuencias serian demasiado altas como para planteárselo. Sonrió amargamente. A fin de cuentas donde iria. En la parte trasera tal cantidad de Parejas y aurors que no le daría tiempo a dar diez pasos. En un lateral la gran fuente magia y al otro… algunas entradas que ni siquiera sabia donde llevaban. Miro al frente y solo tenia la entrada del ministerio. Todos estaban atentos de cómo el pobre Harry Potter… ¿Desde cuando sentia lastima por el chico?. Desde que supo que también se tendría que casar a la fuerza. Mientras mas lo pensaba no le quedo otra que admitir que empezaba a caerle bien.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Su prometida lo miro y el sonrió indicándole que no sucedía nada.

Algo más tranquila Séptima Vector miro de nuevo al frente.

En ese instante la analítica y suspicaz mente de Snape capto algo. Los invitados de la boda del chico Potter, movían las manos por dentro de sus túnicas de forma extraña.

Si solo fuera uno o dos podían alegar que la ropa nueva quizás les molestase. Pero mientras se fijaba más gente hacia lo mismo. Era imposible que a tanta gente le sucediera a la vez. Conocía a casi todos.

Disimuladamente, y como pudo, llamo al licántropo.

- ¡Pss!. ¡PSS!.- Lupin lo miro. El profesor de pociones le señalo a los invitados de los Parkinson.

A primera vista no vio nada raro pero de pronto el movimiento por debajo de las tunicas tambien lo extraño.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada ya, a unos de los invitados se le escurrio algo la manga y dejo ver la parte trasera de una varita sujeta en su mano.

Ambos adultos se miraron. Poco a poco fuero avisando a todos sus invitados y a los miembros de la orden más cercanos. Todo el salón estaba en alerta ante lo que pudiese suceder. La actitud de los Padres de la chica no les había gustado en absoluto. El mismo Dumbledore aconsejo al ministro asegurar mejor el lugar y aumentar la seguridad. Pero no pensaron que atacasen tan abiertamente. Había algo mas, ¿pero Que? Tramaran lo que tramaran no los dejarían actuar.

Dada la señal los mortifagos estaban listos, solo faltaba que… 

- ¡Nos encontramos aquí todos para…!.- en el momento en que algunos invitados comenzaban a sacar las varitas todos los miembros de la orden que estaban cerca también lo hicieron a coro de un grito.

- ¡¡MORTIFAGOS!!.- el grito fue mas una señal que un aviso. Al momento todo los auror estaban en guardia y listos para la acción. Solo que tenían que averiguar donde se encontraban sus objetivos.

El problema era que estos estaban entre una marea de gente que huía o lanzaba hechizos a todos los que veían.

Tardaron poco en situarse. La mayoría de los hechizos estaban en la parte delantera. Gran cantidad de rayos de diferentes colores salían de esa zona. Eran tantas las voces que los lanzaban que costaba adivinar cual era el hechizo que lanzaban y quien. Tenían que acercarse para distinguir lo que sucedía.

Los invitados de la boda principal se batían entre ellos.

En cuanto oyó el grito de alarma, Harry saco su varita y se preparo.

Vio como algunos Mortifagos avanzaban hacia el y era derribados por miembros de la orden. Otros ocuparon su lugar mientras sus compañeros hacían lo posible por detener a los miembros de la orden y Aurors.

Algunos consiguieron avanzar y lanzaron certeros hechizos sobre los Parkinson que cayeron al momento.

Dos más avanzaban directos hacia la pareja. Uno lanzo una maldición directa a Harry. Que pudo esquivar.

El otro se acercó a la morena.

- ¡Traidora!.- apunto a la chica.- ¡Cruccio!.- esta se preparo para recibir la maldición. Algo que no sucedió. Oyó un grito y abrió los ojos.

Delante de ella Harry Potter. Se había interpuesto recibiendo de lleno el terrible castigo.

- ¡AAHHHH!.- miro a la chica como pudo.- ¡VETE!.- le grito.

Era más de lo que ella se esperaba. Dio un paso a tras y callo al suelo. No dejaba de mirar como Harry era castigado por la maldición.

Por suerte para el moreno esto no fue más que un par de segundos. El ministro en persona junto con cuatro Aurors habían desarmado a su atacante.

Dumbledore hizo lo propio con otros tres que trataban de acercarse al chico, a continuación se acercaba a su ahijado y el resto.

- ¡Harry Muchacho!. ¿Cómo estas?.- lo giro para verle la cara.

- ¡Jodido! Pero a salvo.

El ataque duro menos de lo que se pensó. Gracias a la rápida acción de todos los miembros de la orden. Nadie resulto muerto y solo algunos fueron heridos.

Los atacantes apenas si se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido antes de caer todos.

El plan había fallado. Muchos pasaría a formar parte de los residente permanentes de Azkaban.

Como pudo Harry se levanto adolorido, se acerco a la chica y la miro a los sorprendidos ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?.- la chica lo miro.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Los mortifagos son así.- dijo el ministro.- Me temo que esa va a ser una constante en su vida y en la de su futuro esposo.

Ni por asomo se imagino el ministro que lo que la morena preguntaba era algo mucho mas alejado de la realidad.

¿Por qué Potter, se había interpuesto entre la maldición y ella?. ¿Por qué la salvo y le dijo que huyera?. Su cabeza era un tremendo lió con la sorpresa.

- ¿Estas Bien?.- insistió el moreno. Ella reacciono.

- ¡Si!. Solo... es el susto.

- Por suerte sus padres también se encuentran bien.- dijo el director cuando dos Aurors atendían a estos.

- Les han aplicado un hechizo para desmayarlos muy fuerte. Es magia oscura, no estarán despierto hasta mañana.- dijo un auror que los examinaba.

- Es mejor que lo atiendan Potter respondió el ministro.- Harry levanto la mano y negó.

- He recibido tantos que apenas me hacen efecto. Con un poco de descanso y alguna poción del profesor Snape.- el aludido estaba junto a el y asintió.- estaré bien en un par de horas.- resoplo mientras se masajeaba el cuerpo.- Mañana tendré el cuerpo adolorido pero poco mas.

- ¡Me alegro!.- vio como los auroras habían reunido a todos los atacantes y la multitud se mantenía apartada.- tengo que arreglar esto.

El ministro subió de nuevo al punto mas elevado y amplifico su voz.

- ¡¡SILENCIO!!.- la gran mayoría le hizo caso.- ¡Todo esta controlado!.- Los auror registraban a los prisioneros. Al levantar las mangas aparecía la marca en ellos. Estos miraron al ministro y asintieron.- ¡Son mortifagos!.- se oyó un tumulto.- ¡Pero todos han sido capturados!.- hizo una pausa.- Quieren evitar que esto suceda. Quieren que la paz nunca sea verdadera. Para algunos esto solo es una estupida ley. Pero esto demuestra lo importante que es. ¡Si desaparecen los prejuicios desaparecerán ellos!.- miro a los mortifagos que eran sacados de la sala a rastras.- ¡Gracias a Merlín!, no hay que lamentar victimas. Esto quedara como una mala anécdota de este acto. ¡Qué se realizara sin falta!.- dicho esto se bajo y fue hacia el chico.- espero que estés bien.

- He tenido días mejores pero… si estoy bien.

- Se que es mal momento pero… es mi obligación terminar con la ceremonia. ¿Te encuentra en condiciones de proseguir?.- Harry gruño.- Tomare eso como un si. El ministro miro a la chica.- ¿Podría usted explicarnos como es posible que tal cantidad de seguidores del señor oscuro estén entre sus invitados?.- la pobre no sabia que decir.

- ¡No…!. ¡Yo…!. ¡Estuve con Pott... Harry todo el tiempo!.- pensó con rapidez.- ¡Mis padres se encargaron de las invitaciones!. Al ser quien es mí prometido… creo que las mandaron alas personas más respetables de la alta sociedad mágica.

- Parece que no eran tan respetables.- añadió el director. Tanto el ministro como Harry se pusieron serios. El ministro no podía hacer nada sin pruebas y Harry comprendió que todo había sido para acabar con el y evitar la boda. De sobra sabía que no permitirán que se casase con la hija de un mortifago aunque fuera la base de su plan.

- ¡Era de esperar!.- dijo mirando a la chica.

- Perdona Harry pero no te entiendo.

- ¡Es normal!.- Miraba al ministro.- Querían impedir que una prestigiosa sangre pura se casase con el que mato a su señor.- la miro con odio.- ¿Es una suerte que no lo consiguieran verdad?.

- ¡Si…!. Si tienes razón.- se sentía perdida.

- Creo que estas suponiendo mucho.- lo paro el director.- Me inclino a pensar que lo dicho por la señorita Parkinson es cierto. Los mortifagos nos han engañado durante años haciéndose pasar por respetables miembros de la sociedad mágica.

- Debo admitir que es una posibilidad.- sentencio el ministro.

- ¡Pero esto lo planeo ella y sus padres!.- dijo Harry. Dumbledore se acerco.

- ¿Tienes pruebas?.- el chico callo.- No me parece que sea muy correcto el acusar así a tu prometida. Podría ser una razón suficiente para deshacer el compromiso. ¿Espero que no sea el caso?.- sonrió mirando a la chica.- ¿O si?.

Quedo muy claro cuales eran las intenciones del anciano

Dejaba salir airosa a la chica del incidente sabiendo que la ayudaría a deshacerlo todo y conservar cierto orgullo frente a la sociedad.

- ¿Qué dice señorita Parkinson?.- la chica miro al ministro.- ¿Seguimos o…?.

- Necesito hablar con mis padres.

- Lamentablemente ellos no podrán estar en condiciones hasta mañana.- se giro y señalo el gran salón.- Toda la gente que hay en la sala no pueden esperar.

- Pero yo…- Harry se acerco.

- ¡Deshaz todo esto y márchate con algo de orgullo!.- la chica lo miro.- habéis perdido. Conserva algo de orgullo y retírate mientras puedes. Vide tu vida y deja que los demás lo hagan.

Algo dentro de la chica tomo el control. ¿Perder?. ¿Ella?. ¡Nunca!. Ella , una sangre pura de una de las mejores familias. ¡Una Slytherin!. No admitiría que había perdido frente a ese… a ese desgraciado. ¡Antes muerta!.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- dijo el director.

- ¡NO!. ¡No ocurre nada!. Continuemos con la ceremonia.- Los tres hombres se quedaron de una pieza.

Harry no sabía que sucedió. ¿Por qué ahora quería casarse?.

- ¡Parkinson!. ¡Piensalo bien!. Es tu ultima oportunidad.- La chica lo miro y le sonrió victoriosa.

- ¡No!. ¡Era la tuya!. ¡Y has perdido!.- se giro y miro al ministro.- Seria tan amable de continuar por favor.

Mientras todos volvían a sus lugares el ministro comenzó con la ceremonia.

- Como decía… Estamos aquí para realizar la unión mágica entre Harry Potter y Pansy Parkinson.- hizo un movimiento de varita. Una losa de mármol blanco apareció frente a el.- Quieren los contrayente ocupar su lugar.- Un incrédulo Harry se acerco a la chica y se puso frente a ella. El la cara de esta solo se veía decisión.- Tomen los lazos.

Harry tomo un lazo que la chica le ofrecía y ella hizo lo propio con el que el le tendió. Los dos entrelazaron el lazo con sus dedos formando un anillo.

- Pueden proceder.- dijo el ministro.

Ambos golpearon con sus varitas sus respectivos lazos. Estos comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando en su lugar un anillo de oro con runas grabadas.

- Repitan por favor. ¡Con este acto somos uno!. ¡Con este anillo yo seré tu y tu serás yo!.- los chicos lo repitieron.- ¡Que la magia sea mi testigo y mi confirmación!.

En cuanto los dos pronunciaron estas palabras los anillos despidieron un pequeño brillo, finalizando la union.

- ¡Pues bien!.- se aplico de nuevo el hechizo para que todos lo oyeran.- ¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!. ¡QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO EN PRESENTARLES A LOS SEÑORES POTTER!.- Un gran aplauso inundo la sala. La chica se acerco a Harry le dio un gran beso.

Pansy se sentía pletorita había vencido. Potter no podría escapar. Algo en su cabeza reacciono. Ni ella tampoco. Se dejo llevar por su lado Slytherin y sin pretenderlo se había casado con Potter. Eso no entraba en el plan.

Los acompañantes se acercaron y comenzaron a felicitarlos. Más por compromiso que por otra razón.

- ¡Merlín que he hecho!.- dijo al fin la morena.

- Destruir mi vida y de paso la tuya.- la miro .- ¡¿Qué tal señora Potter?!.- la chica apreto el brazo del chico.

- Esto aun no ha acabado. ¡Querido!.

- ¡Por desgracia!.

Cuando las felicitaciones terminaron los funcionarios comenzaron a realizar el resto de enlaces.

Harry tuvo que esperar que todos terminasen, junto a su nueva esposa.

Fue divertido ver como Snape apenas podía articular palabra y un Remus Lupin tan blanco y débil como si acabase de despertar después de una luna llena. Respondían un lento y terrible juramento.

Ron y Hermione sonreían felices al realizarlo.

Lo mas divertido fue ver como Charly salvaba al funcionario de ser arrollado por el atril cuando Tonks se movió y lo empujo sin darse cuenta. Recibiendo un pisotón por parte de la ahora su esposa.

Mientras esto pasaba la mente de la chica actuaba a mil por hora.

Sabía de sobra que sus padres no le perdonarían fácilmente lo que había hecho.

Pero estaba segura de que teniendo a Potter atado en algún momento conseguirían lo que deseaban, podrían acabar con el. Se convertiría en la triste viuda del chico que mato al señor oscuro. Sus padres aceptarían este nuevo plan. ¡Qué demonios!. No dejaría que la tocase, solo una estupida ceremonia diría que son pareja. Una vez que el muriese, lo que había hecho no significaría nada.

Los enlaces habían terminado. Las reacciones eran de todo tipo. Risas llantos, alegría. Lloroso tristeza.

Todos se reunieron para felicitarse mutuamente.

Dumbledore se acerco a la chica.

- Querida. ¿Te importaría si te robo un instante a tu marido?.- la chica sonrió y soltó a Harry. Este se fue con el anciano.

- ¡Se acabo!. ¡Estoy jodido de por vida!.

- ¡No si ella cumple lo que te prometió!.- el lo miro esperanzado.- He hablado con el ministro. Parece ser que si esta noche no…- le costaba decirlo.- no se … consuma…

- ¿Si no me acuesto con ella?.- el anciano afirmo con la cabeza.

- ¡A menos que sea por causa de fuerza mayor…!. Podrás alegarlo y deshacer el matrimonio. Mañana serás libre de nuevo.

- Y esta vez ella no podrá hacer nada parea impedirlo.

-¡Si!, ¡pero solo será valido si no paso nada de mutuo acuerdo!. Si tú lo intentas o te negases…

- ¡No la pienso tocar!, y seguro que ella no dejara que me acerque.- el anciano se sintio satisfecho.

- Mañana podras ser de nuevo un hombre libre. ¡Felicidades!.

- Dígamelo mañana.- miro al merodeador.- ¿Crees que ellos…?.- Dumbledore miró en la dirección que le marco El moreno. Vio a snape como intentaba zafarse de los familiares de su nueva esposa. Y como Lupin sonreía sin decir nada.

- ¡No creo que aurora y septima les den opcion!. ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!.- Harry se ruborizo al pensarlo y acabo riéndose también.

Pansy miraba la escena y como ambos se reían.

- ¡Ríete maldito!. Yo seré la que lo haga al final.- los pocos invitados de su familia que no habían sido capturados se acercaron a la chica.

- ¡Espero que sepas lo que has hecho!.

- ¡Es un sacrificio necesario para la causa!.-le respondió.- Tengo a Potter a mi lado y en algún momento…

- ¡Tu padre no lo vera así y lo sabes!.- se giro.- Aunque admito que en estas circunstancias es una solución, igual de mala que cualquier otra.

La chica quedo prácticamente sola. Los pocos que habían escapado salieron del lugar en cuanto les fue posible. Algunos se quedaron para conseguir información de los que habían sido detenidos. Hablaban con los Auror y altos cargos del ministerio.

Se sentía muy violenta sola en ese salón. Se frotaba las manos unidas en la parte baja.

Frente a el todos los conocido de su nuevo marido felicitaban a las otras parejas. Vio como Harry abrazaba a sus dos amigos y después al licántropo. Incluso se acerco y dio la mano al profesor de pociones. Otro traidor sangre sucia. Era uno de los pocos del grupo que se veía igual que ella. Serio casi furioso y aguantando en el lugar como podía.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse y reclamar a su marido que la dejase sola, pero… ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo después.

El ministro se acerco al grupo.

- ¡Perdon!. ¡Perdon!. Pero me parece que aun quedan un par de… tramites.- Dumbledore se hizo el despistado, como solia hacer, a continuacion recordo a lo que se referia.

- ¡Cierto!, ¡La union de sangre!.- Todos se pusieron serios , menos Harry y Pansy que palidecieron.

- ¿Qué?. ¡Pero profesor!.- Dumbledore toco el hombro del moreno.

- Se acordó que después del enlace se haría la unión de sangre y el juramento inquebrantable de la señorita Parkinson.- sonrió.- ¡Perdón!. Quería decir la señora Potter.- dijo mirándola.

- ¡Si hacen el favor de seguirme!.- el ministro señalo hacia el interior del ministerio.- Hay una sala acondicionada para este fin en el ministerio.- todos lo siguieron.- Claro que no se usa hace siglos. La hemos acondicionado para este fin.

- ¡No puedo hacer el juramento!. ¡Faltan mis padres!.- dijo aterrada la chica. Todos la miraron.

- Es una pena que ellos no puedan estar presentes, lo admito.- El ministro la miro.- Fue su padre quien estipulo estas condiciones. ¡Y me permito recordarle que insistió mucho en este punto!.- Se puso serio.- Se puede decir que me obligo a garantizarle que se haría de esta forma. No pienso faltar a mi palabra.- indico con la mano.- si es tan amable.- Algo vino a la mente de la chica.

- ¡Mis testigos!. ¡No están!.

- Me parece que son aquellas dos parejas que conversan con…- miro hacia ellos.- ¿Son?.

- ¡Los mismos!.- respondio el ministro.- Si, son los testigos de la señora Potter y los del ministerio.- miro a Pansy.- ¡Todo solucionado!.

- ¡Pero…!, ¡pero…!.- no tenia salida. Comenzó a andar hacia el mismo sitio que el resto. Harry se coloco a su lado.

- Parece que ahora eres tu la que no le apetece seguir con esto.

- ¡Cállate Potter!.

- ¡Va por mi o por ti!.- sonrió.- ahora eres una Potter.

- Espero que no por mucho tiempo.- dijo para ella misma.

Dentro del edificio vieron gran cantidad de pasillos. A cada paso la angustia se apoderaba de Pansy. Y por supuesto de Harry.

- ¡Señor Ministro!. ¡Podría ir un segundo a el… Tocador de señoras?. Por favor.

- ¡Por supuesto!.- señalo un lateral .- Es al fondo del pasillo.

Pansy sonrió agradecida mientras seguía el corredor.

Nada mas entrar se sentó y repaso mentalmente lo que tenia que hacer.

No haría la unión de sangre. Eso su padre no se lo perdonaría nunca. Necesitaba conseguir al menos un día para hablar con sus padres.¿Pero como?.

Alguien entro en ese momento. La chica no quería hablar con nadie , por lo que opto por cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Que tal estas?.- dijo una voz femenina.

- ¿La verdad?. Hubiera preferido a Potter.- las tres rieron. Pansy bufo en silencio.

- ¡Es maravilloso!. Que envidia esa imbecil con la que se ha casado.- la morena estuvo a punto de salir a maldecirlas.

- ¡Y la noche de bodas…!. ¡¡UUUUUUU!!.

- ¡Genial!, un grupo de idiotas sin celebro.- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Como harás tu?. ¡Quiero decir…!.- alguien suspiro.

- Mi nuevo marido.- dijo con ironía.- ¡No esta tan mal!, es guapo y con dinero.

- ¡Has pescado al mejor!. ¡JA, JA, JA!.- respondió otra.

Pansy se disponía a salir cuando oyó algo que la hizo pararse a escuchar.

- ¡Todavía no!.

- ¿Qué?.

- Me he enterado de algo que puede anular la boda mañana mismo y no pienso consentirlo.- eso intereso a la chica. Potter aun podía escapar.

- ¡Que es? Cuenta.

- Veréis. Antes de la ceremonia quise acercarme a Harry Potter. En el camino oí como el ministro habla con alguien. ¡No me gire pues se darían cuenta de que los oía y … ya me entendéis!.- se escucharon dos asentimientos.- Resulta que el señor ministro le comentaba a esa persona que; Si el matrimonio no se consumaba en la noche del enlace, a menos que fuera por un motivo de fuerza mayor. Esto podía ser razón más que suficiente para anular el enlace. Dijeron algo así como que no tendría sentido una unión que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

- ¿Entonces…?.

- Esta noche haré que eso no sea posible.

- Como te miraba no creo que tengas que hacer mucho.- las tres comenzaron a reírse.

Pansy estaba furiosa. Estaba segura de quien hablaba con el ministro era el director de Hogwarts.

Habían conseguido encontrar una salida para Potter.

Se puso pálida. Eso quería decir que… Tendría que acostarse con el o no habría servido de nada todo lo que había hecho. Se acabo en ese instante desharía toda esta locura.

No uniría su sangre a Potter.

Nadie de su círculo le perdonaría que hiciese eso. Ningún Slytherin lo haría.

Había perdido, Potter se había escapado en el último momento.

Saldría y desharía todo, no uniría su sangre ni se acostaría con ese… maldito Potter.

Se dispuso a salir cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo.

- ¡Pansy!.- alguien la llamo.- ¡Pansy!. ¿Estas aquí?.- tenia que salir.

- ¡Si, voy en seguida!.- se arreglo un poco el pelo y se miro en el espejo. Se veía fabulosa, aterrada pero genial.

Salio y se cruzo con las tres chicas que la miraban sorprendidas. Se vengaría por lo dicho.

- ¡Disculpadme!. ¡Mi marido!, ¡Harry Potter!, me espera.- sonreía como solo una Slytherin sabe hacerlo. Pudo oír como hablaban cuando salio.

Quien la había llamado era una de sus testigos Agatha Dadnalong, si mal no recordaba.

- ¡Espero que sepas en que te has metido!.- ella la miro.- En cuanto unáis vuestra sangre.- lo decía con asco.- no habrá marcha a tras. Aunque consigas tu objetivo nadie querrá saber nada de ti.

- ¡No te preocupes!. Pienso deshacer todo esto ahora mismo.- la mujer la miro con desprecio y burla.

- ¡Niña estupida!. ¡No puedes!, ¡estas casada!. Digas lo que digas esto tiene que seguir adelante.- Pansy palideció, mientras jugaban con su nuevo anillo.

- ¡No uniré mi sangre a…!.

- ¡No puedes negarte!. ¡Ya no!. Agradece a tu padre que insistiera tanto con esta ceremonia.

- ¡Pero si realizo la unión…!.

- ¡Ya estas marcada por todos!. A menos que aportes la cabeza de Potter nadie te volverá a mirar siquiera. Reza para que tu padre no te mate junto a Potter.-le dijo. Pansy palideció pensando con rapidez.

- La única solución que me queda es conseguir que ese….

- ¡Tu marido!, ¡Querida!.- añadió con desprecio.- ¡Tu marido!.

- ¡Tengo que matarlo o entregarlo!. Aunque haga lo que haga seré una apestada por el resto de mis días.

- ¡Pero tendrás una oportunidad de seguir con vida!.- Añadió algo mas.- Procura al menos que no te toque.- dijo con asco. La chica asintió en silencio.- Si algo tengo claro es que Robert Parkinson nunca te perdonaría que engendraras un mestizo.

El miedo hizo mella en ella.

Siguió a la mujer, cruzaron una puerta y vieron a lo lejos a su nuevo marido , junto con el ministro y todos los testigos.

- ¡Si no puedo deshacer esto!. ¡Tengo que escapar!.- la mujer sonrió con burla.

- ¿Cómo pretendes escapar del ministerio?. ¡No hay vuelta atrás!.- no la miraba.- Eres una Potter y tendrás que afrontar lo que te espera.- Callo un segundo.- solo te queda jugar bien tus cartas para conseguir salir de esto con vida.

Era oficial estaba perdida. Quisiera o no tendría que continuar. Gracias a su padre era inevitable. Al día siguiente Potter desharía la unión y ella aparecería muerta. Seguro por mano de su propio padre. No tendría nada para compensar la ofensa de contaminar su sangre, y seguro que no se lo perdonarían.

La habitación era simple parecía una gran abertura excavada dentro de la roca. Una mazmorra pero mas arcaica. Eran dos pequeñas bóvedas juntas. Separadas por un arco sin forma.

Una parecía ser solo el sitio de paso y la entrada. En el centro de la principal. Había un cilindro de piedra de un metro de altura.

Harry se fijo que cada esquina representaba uno de los elementos del mundo. Una gran roca, una pequeña cascada, un gran quemador con carbones al rojo y una abertura hueca por la que se oía pasar el viento.

- ¿Pueden por favor los testigos ocupar sus lugares?.- tres personas acudieron a cada esquina de la sala. Uno de sus testigos de la chica, un representante del ministerio y un conocido de Harry.

Doce personas estaban repartidas por las esquinas. El resto se quedo en la cámara contigua viendo la escena. Por parte del ministerio los dos Aurors mencionados, Galatea y Aquelston, junto con El propio ministro y Tonks. Por parte de la chica el matrimonio Dadnalong y otra pareja. Como testigos de Harry actuaron Lupin, Snape. Bill y la señora Weasley.

En el centro quedaron Harry , Pansy y Dumbledore. Este fue el que hablo.

- ¡Como jefe del Wizegamot yo oficiare la ceremonia!.- Saco una pequeña daga de plata hermosamente decorada.- ¡Se acordó que antes de realizar el ritual se recordara la forma de deshacerlo impuesta por ambas partes!.- hizo una pausa.- ¡El ritual desaparecerá de mutuo acuerdo de los contrayentes y sus cabezas de familia!. ¡Así como una notificación al consejo supremo del Wizegamot!.- miro a los testigo.- ¿Es correcto?.- todos asintieron. Miro a los chicos y estos también dieron su conformidad.- ¡Si me hacen el favor de unir sus manos!.- dijo señalando el cilindro.

Los chicos unieron las manos. Pansy quería con todas sus fuerzas separarla y huir. Pero sabía que seria inútil. El ritual se realizaría con su consentimiento o no. Que ella aceptara era solo una formalidad. Una útil forma de mantener a la esposa bajo el yugo del marido en los tiempos antiguos. Harry estaba en la misma situación que la chica. Dumbledore hizo una floritura con la varita. Una gran cinta ato ambas manos.

- ¿Han venido aquí sabiendo lo que este ritual significa?.

- ¡Si!.- dijeron ambos.

- Con este ritual su magia quedara unida hasta el fin de sus días. Este es el mayor Hermanamiento de nuestro mundo. ¿Están listos?.

- ¡Si! .- repitieron de nuevo.

El director comenzó a recitar un hechizo al tiempo que movía la varita. A medida que lo hacia, la daga comenzaba despedir un brillo blanquecino.

Cuando termino coloco esta entre las manos de los dos chicos.

- Les dolerá un segundo. ¿Listos?.- los dos asintieron.

El anciano empujo ligeramente la daga consiguiendo realizar un fino corte en ambas manos. Retiro la daga y las unió. La sangre de ambos se mezclo. En ese momento Pansy cerró los ojos. Ya era oficial. Su maravillosa vida había acabado. Ambos sintieron un escozor en la herida y una sensación de frió le recorrió la espalada. Mientras lo hacia Dumbledore, recitaba un nuevo hechizo. Al terminar apunto a la manos y un rayo blanco les dio a ambos en el corte.

- ¡Ay!.- soltaron casi a la vez por el escozor.

- ¡Listo!. Desde este momento, el vínculo que los une va mas allá de cualquier ley.- Con un movimiento de varita desato a ambos jóvenes.- ¡Mis felicitaciones!.

La chica miro a su marido y este a ella. Acto seguido miro su mano, una cicatriz curada le recordaría lo que había hecho siempre. Miro a la mujer con la que había hablado. Esta negaba con la cabeza. En su mirada podía ver asco y odio.

- Para terminar realizaremos el juramento inquebrantable y todos podremos salir para disfrutar este día tan especial.- el ministro se adelanto.- ¿Quién realizara el hechizo?.- de nuevo el director hablo.

- ¡Si no hay inconveniente!, lo haré yo. ¿Quieren acercarse todo para dar fe del acto por favor?.- Los testigos de la chica se colocaron en un lateral alejados de todos, incluida la Slytherin.- Por favor querida.- la chica unió las manos. Después de unir su sangre, eso era algo irrelevante para ella.

El director levanto la varita y la puso justo delante de ella.

- ¿Sabes en que consiste este hechizo?.- pregunto.

- ¡Si!.

- ¿Estas dispuesta a someterte a el por propia volunta y siendo consciente de ello?.

- ¡Si!.- la punta de la varita del directo se ilumino.

- Como testigos tomo a todos los presentes. ¡Pansy Potter!, ¿Juras por tu magia que nunca revelaras ninguno de los secretos acordados a menos que tu marido te lo pidiese o autorizase?.

- ¡Si!.- un lazo rojo se ato en sus manos.

- ¿Juras Respetar lo pactado?.

- ¡Si!.- un segundo lazo se unió al anterior.

- ¿Respetaras todo lo dicho?.

- ¡Si!.- un tercer lazo se unió a los anteriores, terminando el hechizo.

Uno de los testigos de la chica hablo.

- ¿Qué es esta estupidez?.- se acerco.- ¿A que ha venido esta pantomima?.

- Se acordó que la señora Potter .- miro a la chica.- no revelaría a nadie, que su marido no hubiese autorizado, su lugar de residencia. Y tampoco llevaría a nadie allí bajo la misma condición, independientemente de su raza o condición.- Sonrió.- Así como que el señor Potter designaría su lugar de residencia. Cualquier otra petición seria considerada abusiva. Ya que quitaría libertad de movimiento de la señora Potter.- miro a la chica.- algo que mi hijo no desea. Solo deseamos seguridad para ellos.

- Pero…

- Visto lo visto antes de la ceremonia creo que es algo comprensible. Aun quedan muchos seguidores de Voldemort.- un estremecimiento lleno el lugar.- sueltos.- se acerco a la chica.- Como podrá atestiguar la señorita. ¡Perdón!. La señora Potter, se ha seguido lo acordado al pie de la letra. El ministro aquí presente.- llamo la atención de todos sobre el aludido.- puede responde de que esto es así.

- ¡Cierto!.- dijo este.- Tal como ha dicho punto por punto.

- ¡Por que el no ha hecho el mismo juramento que ella?- esta vez la que pregunto fue la mujer que acompaño a la chica a la sala.- Tiene libertad para decidir a quien decir lo que ella no puede.- los demás asintieron.

- ¡Eso no fue pedido en su día y por lo tanto no es algo de lo que deba discutir!.- respondió el anciano.- Ellos pidieron un hermanamiento de sangre y nosotros este juramento.

- ¡Es injusto!.- dijo otro.

- ¿Por qué?.-pregunto el ministro.- ¡Los padres de la chica, al igual que ella, aceptaron todas estas condiciones y no dijeron nada en contra!. ¿Qué problema hay ahora?.- no pudieron replicar.

Pansy entendió que había sido un gran fallo por parte de sus padres y de ella misma no exigir lo mismo.

- ¡Es cierto!. No se hablo de esta posibilidad.

- ¡Por parte del ministerio esta todo dicho!. Si me hacen el favor .- señalo la salida.- Vallamos todos a celebrar este día.

Uno de los testigos se acerco al achica.

- ¡Tu padre siempre fue un imbecil negociando!.- la miro con desprecio.- ¡Y parece que la hija es igual!.

Harry noto como le decían algo a su nueva esposa y como esta se veía cohibida. La cara de su testigo no parecía amigable.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- pregunto acercándose.

- ¡Nada que le incumba!.- le respondió con odio.

- ¡Si es con mi esposa si me incumbe!.- el Hombre miro al todos que observaban la escena. Y se retiro.

- ¡Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra nueva vida!.- salio del lugar seguido por los suyos. Todos al salir miraban a una apenada Pansy con odio y asco.

El ministro los acompaño hasta la entrada del gran salón.

- ¡Sus padres estarán mañana perfectamente!. ¡Podrán ir a visitarlos a San Mungo!.

- Conociéndolos no se quedaran allí. Será mejor ir a nuestra mansión.- dijo a Morena.

- ¡En cuanto despierten se les notificara todo!. ¡Eso es seguro!.- dijo Dumbledore. ¡Yo aconsejaría que se reunieran aquí en un lugar neutral, Hogwarts. O si lo prefiere en el caldero chorreante!.- suspiro.- ¡Es un día muy importante y todavía no ha terminado!. Será mejor dejarlo todo para mañana por la tarde. ¿No cree señor ministro?.- este asintió.

- ¡Me encargare de que los señores Parkinson sean informados de todo nada mas despierten!.- miro a los presentes.- A los contrayente mis mas sinceras felicitaciones. ¡Si me disculpan!.- se retiro dejándolos a todo allí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias , una vez más, a todos aquellos que han dejado una opinión en esta historia.

Y a los que no también.

- VICK BLACK.- No sientas , aun, pena por Lupin y Snape. Lo peor esta por llegas.

- STEPHIE ROSS.- Es una Slytherin . ¿Tu que crees?.

No olvido a POTTER5, HOPEBREAKER y VRETH LILLMANS.

Hoy me gustaría agradecer en especial a GOTHIC PINGU . Encontró esta historia en otra pagina y aun habiendo dejado un RR en esta . También lo hizo en la otra. Como te respondí , no dejes esta ya que en la otra apenas publico. Actualizo de tarde en tarde.

Al resto gracia de corazón por seguir esta locura. Hasta la próxima.

Carmen (Alohopotter).


	8. Chapter 8

8

8. la mansión black

En la gran sala del ministerio aun quedaba bastante gente. Se seguían felicitando y comentando lo sucedido en la ceremonia. Sobre todo lo referente al ataque.

Cortésmente saludaban a todos los que se acercaba a felicitarlos.

Pansy mantenía todo lo bien que podía la compostura. Altiva y orgullosa de la mano de su nuevo esposo. Por dentro sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Cerca de la salida el director se giro.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de ir a celebrarlo. ¡Harry!. ¿Serias tan amable de llevar a tu bella esposa a su nuevo hogar?.

- Otra vez esa pocilga.- dijo la chica en voz baja. Pero fue oída por el director. Por suerte no por ningún Weasley.

- La casa de la familia Weasley fue solo un lugar para que se conociesen. Su nuevo hogar será otro.- le tendió un trozo de pergamino al chico.- ¿Harry podrías hacer el favor de llevarla tu?.- el chico tomo el papel y lo leyó. Después asintió. Mientras el anciano repartía algunos mas entre los presentes.

- ¿Lista?.- pregunto el moreno. Ella asintió.

Gran cantidad de gente apareció el Grimmauld Place. Aunque el aspecto que tenían llamo mucho la atención. Todos se acercaron a los números once y trece. A continuación miraban un papel y sin que nadie lo notasen desaparecían. Harry leyó el suyo y se lo tendió a la chica.

- Lee esto.- la chica miro el trozo de pergamino.

- La mansión Black se encuentra en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place.- Harry prendió el pergamino con su varita y este se destruyo.

Frente a los sorprendidos ojos de la chica apareció entre los números once y trece una oscura fachada con el numero doce colgando de la puerta.

La orgullosa casa de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas. Los Back.

- ¿La mansión de la familia Black, es tu casa?.- Pregunto asombrada.- ¿Eres un Black?.

- Si es mia y no... ¡Bueno en parte!. Tengo sangre Black y la casa me la dejo en herencia mi padrino. ¡No te hagas ilusiones esta no es nuestra casa!. Viviremos aquí solo por un tiempo, después ya veremos.- tiro suavemente de ella.- entremos.

Antes de entrar Harry recordó algo.

- Solo te pido que por favor no hagas ruido en la entrada, es por tu bien.

- ¿Algún hechizo?.

- ¡Ojala!. No es eso.

Poco a poco todos entraron en silencio. La chica se quedo impresionada. No quedaba nada de l antiguo esplendor de la casa pero conocía de sobra la historia de esa familia.

También descubrió el por que de la petición de Harry.

Tonks tropezó con el paragüero de la entrada de forma que este callo haciendo un gran ruido.

- ¡INTRUSOS!. ¡MALDITOS SANGRES SUCIA TRAIDORES!. ¡COMO OS ATREVEIS A PISAR LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS!. ¡MALDITA ESCORIA!. ¡SALID INMEDIATAMENTE DE AQUÍ.

Al igual que todos, la chica se tapo los oídos. Mientras algunos intentaban tapar el retrato para que se callara.

-¿Quién es esa vieja?.

- Era la última señora Black. Cada vez que alguien entra y lo oye ya ves lo que pasa.- al fin pudieron callarla.

- ¿Por que no la quitáis de ahí si es tan molesta?.- Harry divertido la miro.

- Te cedo el honor de hacerlo si lo deseas.- hizo una reverencia al decirlo. Quería reírle de ella un poco.

La forma en que se lo dijo la molesto. Si le daba la opción de hacer lo que quisiera con ese lugar lo aprovecharía. Se acerco al retrato. Lupin fue a pararla pero Harry le indico lo contrario. Todos se prepararon para el griterío que vendría.

Pero ninguno lo estaba para lo que sucedió.

Con total tranquilidad la chica tomo el cuadro por los laterales y limpiamente lo bajo de su lugar, ante la mirada incrédula de todos lo presentes.

El cuadro al notar que lo movían comienzo a gritar de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión los gritos eran menos fuertes.

La morena se giro y miro a todos los presentes.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Sabes cuanto llevamos intentando hacer eso?.- Dijo ojo Loco.

- ¿Y?.

- Ese cuadro estaba ahí y no conocíamos forma alguna de quitarlo. Mil hechizos y maldiciones para nada. Llegas tu y lo descuelgas sin esfuerzo.- La morena se sintió bien.

- Tal vez hacia falta mi presencia en esta casa.- dijo orgullosa. Todos se miraron ante el carácter de la chica.

- ¡Sii!. ¡Estábamos deseando que llegaras!- respondio Ron con burla. Pansy no llego a responderle.

- Me parece que eso es justo lo que tenia que suceder.- termino Dumbledore.- ¿Por qué nadie podía quitar el cuadro?. NI siquiera… su hijo. Por que la única persona que tendría ese poder seria la nueva señora de la casa.- miro a la chica.- Walburga Black se aseguro de que nadie que no fuera la señora de esta casa y una sangre pura pudiera descolgar su retrato si así lo deseaba. Alguien que compartiría sus ideas.

Ojo Loco se acerco a la chica y le pidió con la mano el cuadro. Esta se lo dio sin mirarlo.

El cuadro de una aun protestona señora Black fue llevado al lugar mas alejado del sótano de la mansión donde nunca volvería a ser visto.

En la cocina había flotando una gran pancarta felicitando las parejas y justo al final habían añadido; ¡"Feliz cumpleaños Harry"!.

- Pero si mi cumpleaños fue hace…

- Estabas inconsciente y después con todo lo que se lió no creímos que fuera aconsejable.- Dumbledore hablo al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro.- Unir ambas fiestas nos pareció lo mejor.

- Gracias de verdad.- se sentía feliz con todos.

Comenzó la improvisada fiesta. Los ánimos de algunos no eran muy alegres pero otros estaban disfrutando el momento.

Molly Weasley actuaba como anfitriona y organizadora. Servían de todo tipo de platos sobre la mesa. Lo que no había preparado ella fue traído desde Hogwarts.

Las parejas disfrutaban en la mesa. Destacaban la alegría de los Weasley con el semblante asustado de Lupin y, el serio, casi odioso de Snape y la Slytherin.

Las bromas poco apoco fueron relajando una reunión que la morena no apreciaba pero por momentos le fue agradando en cierta medida.

Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano era un poema, ambos apenas se miraban y sus caras hacían juego con el pelo de los Weasley. Aguantaban como podían las bromas de sus hermanos que eran reprendidos por su madre.

Tonks tiro todo lo que pusieron delante de ella. Poniendo a su marido completamente perdido.

Era divertido ver como el padre de Luna y la abuela de Neville discutían sobre el lugar donde los chicos debían vivir y como la anciana llamaba loco chiflado al padre de la chica que solo sonreía.

Harry se divertía intentando olvida lo que había sucedido y esperanzado en que todo terminase muy pronto. Había comenzado a abrir los regalos de su cumpleaños. Hermione y Ron le habían regalado algunos libros. Los señores Weasley la tarta de cumpleaños. Algunos miembros de la orden también le hicieron varios obsequios. Snape por asombroso que fuera le regalo un libro sobre pociones curativas.

A escondida de los profesores Lupin le obsequio con un nuevo mapa de hogwarts mucho más detallado que el original.

- De esta forma conservaras el de los merodeadores y no correrás el riesgo de perderlo.- le dijo.

MC Gonagall le regalo los libros de primer año de auror.

Lo que mas llamo la atención fue una nota de Hagrid. "Tu regalo esta en Hogwarts". Harry tembló pensando en la adorable criaturita que el semigigante podría obsequiarle. Pansy miraba todo con su semblante serio.

Entre risas y alegrías, llego la noche todos se retiraron a descansar. Neville se veía tremendamente nervioso a lado de su esposa y con su suegro hablándole de Merlín sabe que criatura.

Los primeros en desaparecer fueron Charly y Tonks aunque no de forma discreta ya que la metamorfomaga tropezó con su querido paragüero.

Unos tembloroso Snape y Lupin veían como sus esposas subían a sus habitaciones pidiéndoles que no tardaran más de lo necesario. Un par de vasos de Whisky de fuego y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El resto de invitados fueron dejando la mansión, la privacidad de las nuevas parejas era lo principal.

Molly tuvo que ser sacada de la casa por su marido. No conseguían que soltase a Ron. Con el padre de la chica paso algo parecido. Solo que la mirada que dedico a su nuevo yerno era de todo menos cariñosa.

Harry miro a su esposa.

- ¡Al fin te dignas a mirarme!.

- Pensé que preferirías un poco de tranquilidad.- Suspiro.- Es hora de retirarse. Si me acompañas te mostrare tu habitación.

Los gemelos se veian muy animados gracias al Whisky de fuego.

- Esta noche se volverán a oír terribles ruidos en la mansión Black.- dijo uno.

- Los gritos desesperados de Hermione cuando los ronquidos de Ron no la dejen dormir. ¡JA, JA, JA!.- miraron a Harry.

- Aunque puede que sea otra cosa.

- ¡PSSSSSS!.- imitaron ambos el sonido de una serpiente. Sin que nadie los oyera.

Junto a las escaleras Dumbledore conversaba con MC Gonagall. Al ver a las dos parejas sonrieron.

- Aunque ya lo he dicho. Felicidades a todos.

La profesora miro a su alumna favorita. Y un suspiro se le escapo.

- ¡Vamos minerva no te ponga sentimental!.- la aludida lo miro.

- ¡Pero es que son tan jóvenes!.

El director cogió su mano y se alejo de las escaleras.

- Confía en ellos.- los miro.- Han madurado en esta guerra. Y se aman ¿Qué más importa?.

La anciana se giro y abrazo a una sorprendida Hermione.

- Estoy tan orgullosa.- miro a Ron.- ¡Señor Weasley!.- Ron se puso serio.- ¡Por su bien espero que la haga feliz o…!.- con el dedo de la sub directora lo decía todo. Aunque con ver su cara el pelirrojo tuvo mas que suficiente.

Dumbledore se acerco y la fue llevando a la salida.

- Vamos Minerva. Nosotros tenemos que irnos. Necesitan intimidad.- la anciana asintió.- Mañana vendremos. ¡No me quiero perder la cada de Severus y Remus!.- ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¡Ah Albus!. ¡Eres incorregible!.- se adelanto y salio de la casa.

El director la siguió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Nos veremos mañana. Que descansen.- miro a la morena.- ¡Señorita Parkinson!. Mañana vendré para llevarla junto a sus padres.

- Gracias.- el anciano sonrió y cerro la puerta de la entrada, dedicando una ultima mirada al joven Potter.

- ¡Nosotros nos…!.- Ron no podía terminar.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!.- dijo Hermione cociéndolo de la mano y subiendo rápidamente la escalera para que nadie viera su colorada cara.

Harry Pansy se miraron y después comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Recorrieron en silencio un pasillo, ambos alumbrados por algunos antiguos candelabros, con luz mágica.

Harry se detuvo delante de una puerta.

- Esta será tu habitación.- dijo mientras la habría.- Que descanses.

- ¿Y la tuya?.

- Esta.- Miro la puerta de enfrente.

- ¿No dormiremos juntos?.- se hizo la sorprendida. El chico no entendía a que quería jugar.

- Después de lo que me dijiste , pensé que seria mejor de esta forma.- señalo su puerta.- yo conservo mi espacio y tu el tuyo.- se dispuso a entrar en su cuarto.- ¡Buenas noches!.

- ¡De eso nada!.- ella lo cogió del brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?.

- ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!. ¿No piensas dormir con tu mujercita?.- dijo haciendose la triste.

- ¡Basta de juegos Parkinson!.- se solto.

- Potter. ¿Recuerdas?.- señalo su anillo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?.

- ¡Estamos casados!, ¡una habitación!, ¡una cama!.- se cruzo de brazos.- ¡Si no eres idiota…!.

- ¿Estas diciendo que tu y yo…?.- no se lo creia.

- En un matrimonio lo veo normal.- Harry dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Ni loco!.

- ¡De acuerdo!. Pero que conste que por mi no va a quedar.- se acerco y lo toco por el cuello de la tunica. Le dio un gran beso en los labios. Harry se aparto asustado.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!.

- Tomar lo que es mió.

- ¡Déjame!.

- ¡No!. Esta noche tu y yo nos vamos a divertir.- el la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?. Se de sobra que me desprecias.

- Una Slytherin siempre consigue lo que quiere.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar desde ayer?.- Ella se puso delante de el.

- ¡Y lo preguntas!.- hablaba con sorna.- Me he enterado de algo muy interesante. Parece ser que si tu y yo no… ¡ya sabes!.- se cruzo de brazos.- nuestro matrimonio no será legal.- el abrió lo ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.

- Oí a unas idiotas en el baño. Una también se había casado y dijo como oyó al ministro decírselo a alguien.- lo miraba diciéndoselo todo.- No dejare que por nada del mundo me dejes Harry.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a esto con tal de…?.

- Estamos casados es normal.- le respondió con aburrimiento.- ¿Qué me dices?. ¿En tu cuarto o en el mió?.

- ¿Tan bajo estas dispuesta a caer?.- ella lo miro furiosa.

- Eres mi marido solo pido lo que es mi derecho.

- ¡Soy tu marido si!. Un infeliz al que detestas y te da repulsión que te toque. ¿Y aun así estas dispuesta a acostarte conmigo con tal de tenerme atado?.- La chica se puso seria, a continuación puso una sonrisa macabra y se acerco.

- Desde pequeña supe que acabaría casándome con el hijo de algún amigo de la familia. ¿Qué diferencia ves entre eso y lo nuestro?.

- Que me odias con cada parte de tu cuerpo.- la chica se encogio de hombros.

- Quien sabe. Lo mismo me podía haber pasado con quien me casasen.

- ¡Pero eres una persona!. ¡Tienes sentimientos, anhelos , fantasías!. ¿Por qué te tienes que sacrificar y someterte con alguien al que no deseas?.

-¡Estoy harta, decídete en tu cuarto o en el mió!. ¡No tengo toda la noche!.

- ¡No pienso acostarme contigo!.- ella sonrio maliciosa.

- ¡Tu mismo!, pero que conste que por mi no ha sido. Recuérdalo mañana cuando se lo diga a todos.- Se fue hacia su cuarto.- El niño que vivió el mago mas poderos. En su noche de bodas le falto…Poder… de decisión.- lo miro apenada.- espero que solo sea eso.- Entro en su cuarto y dejo la puerta abierta.

Harry se paso la mano por el pelo. También esa posibilidad estaba cerrada. Fue a entrar a su cuarto y se detuvo. Miro la puerta abierta. Durante un minuto no supo que hacer. Estaba perdido hiciese lo que hiciese.

- ¡Si me quieres me vas a tener!.- entro con decisión en el cuarto de la chica.

La vio junto a la cama en ropa interior. En ese momento ella solto una botellita junto a la cama y se giro.

- Veo que te decidiste.- por respuesta se acerco a ella.

Aunque no lo quería demostrar se sentía aterrada. Todo lo que había dicho antes era cierto. Sabía de sobra que ella estaba comprometida con el hijo de algún Mortifago. Pero después de lo sucedido era seguro que nunca se casaría. Debía hacer el sumo sacrificio por su causa.

Noto como el la miraba de arriba abajo y por alguna razón esto le gusto. Se sintió poderosa.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.

El no respondió, miro a botella varia y después a ella. Se acerco y la beso. Pansy tuvo que controlarse para no golpearlo y alejarse de el. Intentó alejarse dentro de su mente pero no pudo.

Para ella había algo raro en ese beso. Era completamente distinto a los que le dio Draco, esos eran fríos.

Había miedo indecisión y sobre todo mucha ternura. Se sentía muy bien.

- ¿Estas segura de esto?.- le pregunto el.

- ¡Todo lo segura que puedo estar!.- ni ella supo por que le dijo eso.

Harry la volvió a besar al tiempo que la recostaba poco a poco en la cama.

Por un lado ambos se sentían nerviosos pero por otro sus cuerpos tomaron el control sabedores de cada paso que debían dar.

Harry se quito la parte superior de la ropa , ayudado en algún momento por la chica.

Comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente por todo el cuerpo. Un temblor la recorrió al sentir como la tocaba. Se sentía terriblemente bien y sobre todo excitada.

Harry le fue bajando con cuidado la cinta de su ropa interior dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Los beso al tiempo que seguía bajando la tela. Poco a poco los besos fueron hacia el cuello y de allí bajaron hacia uno de los pecho.

- ¡Unnn!.- Pansy no pudo contener un gemido.

Mientras sus manos seguían con su tarea, el busco su boca y comenzaron una lucha de besos sin tregua. Estos fueron ganando en pasión y deseo. Cada vez eran más perfectos, mas deseados.

En un momento dado todo lo que la chica tenía en su cabeza paso a segundo plano. Solo quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiese de ese momento.

Se giro quedando encima de el. Repitió lo mismo que el hizo besando todo el torso del moreno.

El recorría sus caderas y su espalda, rozándola con los dedos. La sensación que provocaba en la chica la volvían loca.

Un nuevo giro y de nuevo el estaba sobre ella.

El resto de la ropa les sobraba.

Los pantalones de el quedaron en el olvido, lo mismo que el resto de su ropa. Completamente desnudo estaba sobre ella. En ningun momento dejaron de besarse y acariciarse.

El jugaba con los pechos de ella consiguiendo que no dejase de gemir.

Bajo las manos y poco a poco la ultima prenda de la chica callo junto al resto fuera de la cama.

Entonces la chica reacciono.

- ¡Espera!.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Te he hecho daño?.

- ¡No es eso!. Es que yo… nunca…- Harry abrió los ojos. Después sonrió y la beso.

- ¡Entonces los dos estamos igual!.- esta confesión de alguna forma consiguió que se sintiera mejor.- Te prometo que no haría nada que te hiciera daño.- Ella se perdio en sus verdes ojos. Algo dentro de ella supo que lo decía con sinceridad.

- ¡Lo se!.- se relajo.

- ¿Estas segura?.- pregunto nervioso.- Entenderia que…

Como respuesta ella lo rodeo con sus piernas invitándolo a seguir.

Poco a poco el entro y se hicieron uno. Durante un segundo noto como la chica se ponía rígida. Paro.

- ¿Estas bien?. Si quieres yo…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarlo ahora!.

De nuevo comenzó.

Los nervios y la inexperiencia mantenían a ambos en un estado que desconocían.

De alguna forma se sentían terriblemente bien.

La chica dejo escapar un suspiro. El la beso.

Permanecieron completamente quietos durante unos segundos. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a moverse.

El movimiento fue tranquilo y calmado . Como si temiese romper algo muy valioso al hacerlo.

A medida que lo hacia la chica comenzaba a sentirse muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

La parte animal de ambos tomo de nuevo el control. El movimiento ya no fue solo por parte de el ella lo ayudaba y contribuía. Apenas eran conscientes de lo que hacían, una parte desconocida había tomado el control y solo podían y deseaban dejarse llevar.

Se sincronizaron a la perfección. Sabían en todo momento lo que el otro queria o sentia. Ya fuera por su vínculo o por el deseo, se sentían más que nunca un solo ser.

Sus mentes se vieron envueltas en una gran explosión de deseo, ambos terminaron unidos, satisfechos y tremendamente felices.

Un último beso cargado de pasión y Harry se tumbó junto a la chica. Esta se giro apoyándose sobre su pecho. El la rodeo con su brazo.

Se sentían estupendamente. Acabaron dormidos en esa postura.

Ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

El tranquilo como hacia tiempo que no estaba, y ella protegida como nunca se había sentido.

Harry despertó esa mañana muy feliz. Había podido dormir sin pesadillas.

Sintió un peso sobre el. Miro y solo distinguió una melena morena.

Busco sus gafas y se las puso. No se creía lo que veía. Todo vino a su mente de golpe.

La cara de la chica era de una tremenda tranquilidad.

- Merlin ¿Qué he hecho?.- Noto como la chica se movia.

Prefirió quedarse quieto y dejarla dormir.

Analizo lo que seria su vida a partir de ese momento. La anulación después de lo que ella dijo y habían hecho quedaba completamente descartada.

Quisiera o no estaba casado con Pansy Parkinson y nada podría cambiar eso. Salvo su repentina muerte.

Se entretuvo en mirarla detenidamente. El cuerpo de la chica debía admitir que había mejorado mucho. Su cara era realmente hermosa haciendo una combinación perfecta con todo lo demás. Una belleza mortal.

Le quito un mechón de la cara para poder verla mejor.

- Mnn.- Se movió molesta. El se quedo quieto. Sonrió al verla. Debía admitir que dormida parecía más una niña pequeña que la terrible serpiente que era en realidad.

Alguien pego en la puerta.

- Harry.- escucho en voz baja. El sabía que estaban pegando en su dormitorio. Nadie se podia imaginar que estaba justo en frente.- Harry.- repitió algo mas fuerte. Reconoció la voz de Dumbledore.

Unos golpes mas y oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría. Poco después unos pasos algo presurosos recorrían unos metros del pasillo para luego regresar.

Pudo ver como alguien se paraba frente a la puerta.

Unos golpes en esta despertaron a la morena.

- ¿Qué?.- el le toco el hombro.

- Tranquila.- la chica miro hacia arriba y lo vio. El color hizo presencia en su cara. Todo lo hecho la noche anterior volvió a su mente.

Levanto un poco la sabana para cerciorarse de que era real.

- ¿Tu y yo?.- el asintió. Ella dejo escapar un gemido de miedo.

- ¡Señorita…!. ¿Pansy le importaría salir un momento?.- la voz del directo sonó en la puerta.

La chica lo miro.

- ¿Que sucede?.- su mente aun procesaba todo lo que aquello significaba. Recordaba las caricias del chico sus besos y lo maravillosamente bien que se sintió. La sensación de paz y protección que experimentó y lo estupendamente que había dormido.

- Creo que el directo llego para visitarme y se asusto al no verme en mi cuarto.- respondió algo nervioso.

Del otro lado llegaron varias voces.

- ¡Albus!, ¿que sucede?.

- Harry no esta en su cuarto.

- ¿Esta en…?.

- La cama no esta desecha.- volvio a pegar en la puerta.- quiero preguntarle a su esposa.- hablo mas alto.- ¡Pansy! ¿podemos hablar?.

- ¿Y si le paso algo?.

Los dos chicos se miraron.

- ¡Si no respondes tu lo haré yo!.- dijo el moreno.- van a entrar los conozco.

- ¡Pero sabran que…!- se puso colorada.- tu y yo.

- ¡Estamos casados!. Tu misma lo dijiste.- el se sentía igual pero trato de disimularlo.- Si no decimos algo entraran en el cuarto y la verdad no me hace ilusión que nos vean desnudos.- ella reacciono pero tarde.

- ¡Si estoy…!.- la puerta fue abierta por la señora Weasley, detrás entraron Dumbledore y MC Gonagall.- ¡…aquí!.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver la escena.

Harry casi desnudo delante de la chica que trataba de ocultarse y taparse detrás de el. Ambos en la cama.

- ¿Pero que…?.- reaciono.- ¡Perdon… perdon!. ¡No era mi intención!.- la matriarca Weasley se puso como su pelo y salio de la habitación seguida del resto, cerrando al salir.

Los chicos se miraron. Alguien pego de nuevo en la puerta.

- ¡Siento molestar de nuevo!.- oyeron al director.- ¡Lamento la interrupción!. Si es posible me gustaría hablar con Harry un momento. Y … señora Potter seria bueno que se preparase para ir a ver a sus padres.

Ninguno se figuro que era la primera vez en años que Albus Dumbledore se sentía tremendamente avergonzado y sorprendido.

- ¿Qué hacemos?.- dijo el.

- Vestirnos y ….- se tapo con la sabana dejándolo desnudo.- Tapate.

- ¿Por que?. Anoche los dos…

- ¡Quisiera vestirme si me haces el favor…!.- respondió nerviosa.

El se levanto y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Mientras lo hacia la chica no pudo dejar de mirarle. Lo que veía le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Algo llamo su atención. Miro las sabanas.

Restos de sangre confirmaban lo que había sucedido.

Harry al vestirse tambien noto esto.

- Yo esto...- dijo nervioso.

- ¡No digas nada!.

- Pero Pansy, creo que lo mejor es ….

- ¡Te pido por favor que no digas nada!. Te prometo que lo hablaremos pero no ahora.- tomo algunas cosas y entro al baño.

Harry salio y después de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo entro en su cuarto.

Poco después ambos tomaban una ducha con mil ideas en la cabeza.

La chica eliminaba los restos de sangre mientras en su cabeza todos sus principios se tambaleaban. Se había entregado a Potter. Su padre la mataría.

Harry por su parte solo miraba con interés la pared.

- ¡Merlin!. ¿Y ahora que?.- la misma pregunta en lugares distintos.

Recordaban mentalmente todo lo que paso esa noche. Poco a poco se fueron excitando. Ambos abrieron el agua fría para calmarse.

La morena trataba de mentalizarse una y otra vez de que aquello fue por un objetivo mayor, un sacrificio necesario. Pero dentro de ella algo le decía que no era totalmente cierto. Algo era distinto y no quería admitirlo.

Harry se lamentaba por Ginny, aunque sin saber por que su recuerdo estaba cada vez más lejano.

El primero en bajar fue Harry. Encontró a Dumbledore esperándolo en la entrada y ambos fueron directos a la biblioteca, bajo la mirada de algunos presentes.

Al cerrar Dumbledore lo miro.

- ¿Qué paso Harry?. Por que…

- ¡Lo sabia!. ¡Oyó a alguien decir que había oído al ministro hablando sobre la noche de bodas y lo escucho todo!.- el anciano se sentó.- ¡Me lo dijo y se puso…!. - no sabia que decir.- ¡Entro en su cuarto y yo … la seguí!. ¡El resto se lo imagina!.- termino completamente avergonzado.

El anciano suspiro.

- ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?.- el chico suspiro.- Ya no hay forma de deshacer la boda.

- ¿Y ahora que?.

- Tendréis una habitación en Hogwarts al igual que otras parejas.- se rasco la sien.- será algo violento para todos pero…. El ministerio ha admitido que es legal.

- ¿Y con …. La seguridad?.

- ¡El juramenteo es efectivo!. Dentro de Hogwarts es algo aparte. Sabes de sobra como son algunos compañeros.

- No molestaran a una de los suyos.

- Harry. Deberías metalizarte de que ahora ella es tu mujer. La podrían usar para llegar a ti de mil formas.- lo miro a los ojos.- te conozco y se que no permitirás que nada le pase.

- No estoy muy seguro.

- Vi lo que paso en el ataque. ¡La protegiste!. Y no fui el único que lo noto.- se callo un segundo.- Me atrevería a decir que ella tampoco estará a salvo. Sus testigos no se fueron precisamente contentos después de la ceremonia.

- Les fallo el ataque, es normal.

- Estaban molesto con ella. ¡Y también te diste cuenta!.- el chico se callo.- Cuando hablemos con sus padres veremos que hacer. ¿Estas de acuerdo?.- el asintió.- Salgamos. Tu esposa bajara pronto y no le gustara estar rodeada de desconocidos.

Pansy bajo al salón. Intentaba conservar su pose orgullosa pero esta se resintió en cuanto se cruzo con su profesora de transformaciones.

Como pudo llego a la cocina donde un ambiente alegre lo envolvía.

Tonks sentada en una silla no tenia ojos nada mas que para Charly.

Hermione y Ron apenas podían mirarse sin ponerse colorados y sonreír como tontos. Harry habla con el señor Weasley y de vez en cuando con sus dos amigos.

Todos miraron a la recien llegada.

- ¡Ah!. ¡La flamante señora Potter!.- se levanto el director.- Adelante por favor, siéntese.-ella avanzo y fue directa a Harry , se sentó a su lado y permaneció todo lo Slytherin que pudo.- ¡La noto cambiada esta mañana!.- cuando el director hablo, la chica se puso pálida.- ¡Serán cosas de viejo no me haga mucho caso!.

- ¿Té, querida?.- la señora Weasley le puso su desayuno y se alejo sin decir mas. Aun se sentía abochornada por lo que hizo.

- Estamos hablando con su esposo. Hemos recibido una carta del ministerio. Sus padres ya se encuentran perfectamente y han sido informados de todo.- Pansy se tenso.- Han pedido verla esta tarde como acordamos en el caldero Chorreante.

- ¡Me parece bien!.

- Iremos después del almuerzo. Me tome la libertad de informarles.- ella sonrió como agradecimiento.

En eso entraron por la puerta Aurora Lupin de la mano de un sonriente Remus Lupin.- este al verlo a todos se puso un segundo serio.

- ¡Valla!, parece que alguien amaneció bien.- la mañana empezó para Albus Dumbledore

- ¡Buenos días a todos!.- se sentó junto a su esposa cerca de los Chicos.- Harry.

- ¿Que tal la noche profesor?.- pregunto un gemelo.

- Bien gracias.- la mirada les advirtió que se callasen.

- ¿Queréis algo?.- pregunto Molly Weasley.

- ¡Deja que te ayude Molly!.- respondio la profesora.- Ahora vuelvo Lobo.- dijo a su marido. Lastima que no lo suficientemente bajo.

Los gemelos reventaban de reír al igual que Ron y algunos miembros de la orden. Las mujeres intentaban contener la risa , cosa que no lograron.

La profesora se puso completamtne colorada y se alejo de su marido. Este por su parte solo puso sonreir y aguantar el tipo.

- ¡Si!, parece que la noche fue muy buena.- termino el director.

Entre bromas continuaron el desayuno.

El último en entrar fue Snape del brazo de Séptima Snape.

- ¡Buenos días a todos!.- saludo ella cortes mente.

- ¡Buenos días Séptima!, ¡Severus!.- este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Os apetece desayunar?.- ambos asintieron y se sentaron.

- Profesor deberia haber llegado un poco antes de seguro que se hubiese divertido.- dijo uno de los gemelos. Fue callado por su madre.

- Que me he pedido?.- pregunto el aludido.

- ¡Nada Severus!, ¡cosa de crios!.- respondió Molly.

Snape vio a Lupin muy avergonzado. Este le indico con el dedo que después le diría.

- ¿Café cielo?.

- ¡Si!, mi amor.- sonrió. Al decirlo se dio cuenta de con quienes estaban.

Todos lo miraban sin creérselo. Snape con sentimiento y diciendo esas palabras.

A Ron un trozo de comida se le callo de la boca y fue directo al plato.

Harry escupió todo el café que tenia en la boca y a Molly se la cayeron la tetera y las tazas que traía.

Pansy miraba incrédula a su profesor.

Este carraspeo y tomo la taza que le dio su esposa. Sin decir nada.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto al fin.

Todos reacionaro y siguieron con lo suyo.

- ¡Severus!. ¿Es posible contar con vosotros para una visita al caldero eta tarde?.- Dumbledore hablo mientras miraba a la chica.- el aludido entendio al instante.

- No creo que haya ningún problema.- su mujer asintió dándole la razón.

Hasta la hora de la comida las mujeres se reunieron y los hombres hicieron lo propio.

Snape y Lupin no se podían creer cuando oyeron lo que sucedió con Harry y la chica.

- ¿De verdad?.- pregunto el licántropo.

- ¡Lo sabia todo y no tenia escapatoria!.- se puso colorado.- ¡No se por que, pero ya que no tenia solución…!.

- ¡Lo disfruto!.- dijeron entre risas los gemelos.

- ¡Seguro que durmieron muy juntitos!.

- ¡Mas bien completamente enroscados!.- la imitación de Fred de una serpiente fue el inicio de otra tanda de bromas y risas.

- A mi lo que me molesta, es que cierto viejo manipulador se le olvido comentarnos el pequeño detalle de la noche de bodas.- Snape miraba serio a Dumbledore.- este lo miro tranquilo.

- ¿Creéis alguno de los dos que vuestras esposas os hubieran dejado opción?.- los dos callaron.- Seguro que no os arrepentís.- la mirada picara del director era mas que evidente.

Hermione bromeaba con Ginny ante la atenta mirada de su suegra.

Tonks reía junto a la señora Lupin y una seria MC Gonagall.

Por su parte Pansy conversaba tranquilamente con la mujer de su profesor de pociones. Era la única con un carácter serio como ella y sabia como comportarse. De una antigua familia, los Vector eran conocidos dentro de la sociedad mágica.

Al terminar el almuerzo dumbledore se levanto.

- Creo que es conveniente que nos preparemos.- miro a Pansy.- sus padres estarán ansiosos por volver a verla.

Ella palideció, sabiendo que este paseo traería más de un problema. Marcaría su vida en adelante, o lo que quedara de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un capitulo mas.

Comienza la tanda de agradecimientos. Después de la de disculpas.

No tengo apenas tiempo y con el calor me fallan las neuronas. Así que no tengo claro el tiempo que tardo en actualizar. Perdón por esto.

- PUQUITA.- Siento decirte que ya tengo una idea de cómo hacer la historia. Pero gracias. Tal vez ponga algo en otra historia que estoy haciendo. A publicar después de esta.

- VRETH LILLMANS.- Aquí tiene algo de lo que pedías. No te acostumbres que no suelo cumplir nunca.

Otros quedaron también servidos .

Para terminar gracias a los demás que dejaron su opinión.

HOPEBREAKER.

ARIMA SOICHIRO JI.

DANIMAGIC.

VIC BLACK.

JUANSORVOLOPOTTER.

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.

Un saludo de Carmen (Alohopotter).


	9. Chapter 9

9

9.- Familia.

Nada mas llegar al caldero Harry y la chica fueron rodeados de los miembros de la orden.

Snape y Lupin franqueaban a los jóvenes. Ella se acerco a el.

- ¿Siempre es así?.

- Vete acostumbrando.- respondió.

El local estaba casi vació apenas unos pocos de clientes. La puerta del callejón se abrió y entraron los padres de la chica. Harry pudo ver un par de Aurors del ministerio antes de que se cerrase el muro.

Los Parkinson nada mas entrar buscaron a su hija.

Esta salio del grupo y se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Papa!, ¡mama!.- sonrió. Estos la miraron fríos.

- ¡Aquí no!, acompáñanos.- dijo su madre.

- Les aconsejo que no salgan.- Snape se mostró frío.

- ¿Es una amenaza?.- respondió molesto el patriarca Parkinson.

- Solo una sugerencia.

- Quiero hablar con ella en privado. ¡Es mi derecho!.

- La señora Potter ya es mayor de edad.- respondió Dumbledore.- lamento recordarle que ciertos… derechos…. Han dejado de ser factibles. Ahora que esta casada, el único que podría alegar algo seria su marido.- señaló a Harry que los miraba serios.

- Será solo un momento en familia.- dijo con ironía. Harry mira a Pansy y asintió no muy convencido.

El hombre tomo del brazo a su hija y tiro de ella. La chica noto la furia con que lo hacia y abrió la boca sin quejarse. Harry lo vio y trato de acercarse. Fue parado Por Snape.

- ¡Paciencia señor Potter!, Paciencia.

Los parkinson se acercaron a la parte mas alejada del local. Lejos de los oídos curiosos y con cierta intimidad.

- Papa yo…

- ¡Calla!.- dijo secamente.

- ¿Por que Pansy?.- hablo su madre.- ¿Por que te casaste con ese… desgraciado?.

- Vosotros estabais desmayados. El ataque no funciono.

- Lo sabemos.

- ¡Intente que se aplazara para cuando estuvierais presentes!, pero…- miro a su padre.- La ceremonia tenia que continuar… Y después… tu insististe mucho en que la unión fuera nada mas terminar la boda.

- ¡Haberte negado!.- se veía la cólera en sus ojos- ¡En cuanto el ataque fallo tenias que haberte largado!, ¡deshacer la boda e irte de allí!.- ella agacho la cabeza.

- Lo se pero… sabían que haría eso. Pensé que si seguía lo tendría atado y podríamos acabar con el mas adelante. No sabia que tendría que seguir con la ceremonia de la unión de sangre y no me podia negar.- su padre se giro molesto.

- ¡Mal hecho!.- dijo su madre.- ¡Fue una estupidez!. ¿Ahora que harás?.

- Seguiré hasta que podamos atraparlo.- lo decía pero no sabía por que no se sentía muy convencida.

- ¡NO!.- el grito del padre consiguió ganar la atención de todo. Los miro y siguió en voz más baja.- ¡Maldita niñata desgraciada!. ¿No lo entiendes?. ¡Eres una Potter!, ¡eres de ellos!.- señalo al grupo.

- ¡Si pero…!.

- ¡No hay pero que valga!. ¡Has unido tu sangre a el!. ¡Has mancillado mi nombre y mi familia!.- elevaba poco a poco la voz.- ¡Te has convertido en una traidora a la sangre!.

- ¡Padre yo…!.

- ¡No me digas eso!. ¡Yo no tengo hija!.- estaba completamente desquiciado.

- ¡Traquido!, seguro que podremos hacer algo.- intento calmarlo su esposa. Pensó un instante.- ¡Podemos alegar que…!.

- ¡Me da igual lo que digas!. ¡Esta… Potter!.- escupió las palabras.- ¡ya no es nada mió!. ¡No la quiero ver en mi casa y ten seguro de que me encargare de que nadie…!.

- ¡¡Robert!!.- miro a su marido y este callo.- ¡No le hagas caso!. Anularemos la boda y te iras a vivir al Francia.- ella miro a su madre. Que siguió hablando con su carácter frío y calculador.- ¿Qué?. ¿Pretendes vivir con nosotros o nuestros conocidos?. Con tu estupidez estar marcada.- le tomo la mano y le señalo la pequeña cicatriz.- Nadie querrá saber nada de ti nunca mas. ¡Al menos nadie que valga la pena!.- por momentos se sentía peor al escuchar a sus padres.

- ¡Lo entiendo!. ¡Pero si conseguimos…!.

- ¡No hay nada que hacer!. ¡Es imposible que lo capturemos con todas las precauciones que han tomado!. Por esa razón se organizo el ataque. ¡Era la única ocasión!.

- No si ella nos dice donde viven.- la chica lo miro.

- ¡Padre!. ¡Hice el juramente moriría!.

- ¡Te he dicho que no tengo hija!.- le escupió las palabras con odio.- Si quieres servir a la causa es un sacrificio que reducirá algo tu culpa.- la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- Podrias servir para algo después de todo.

- ¡Deshagamos el matrimonio!. Seguro que con lo que le dijiste el estará encantado de hacerlo. Después ya veremos…

- ¡No se puede hacer!.- los padres la miraron abriendo los ojos.- Ya lo habían previsto. Alegarían que no queríamos vivir como pareja y que la unión seria en vano. Fracasaría después de todo lo que hice y…Si no me…

Robert Parkinson le propino a la chica una gran bofetada tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Maldita zorra!.- grito y todo lo oyeron.- ¡Te has acostado con ese sangre sucia!.- saco la varita y la apunto con ella.- ¡Muere!. ¡¡Ava…!!.

Harry vio nervioso la escena. En dos ocasiones el padre de ella alzo la voz y la madre lo calmo. Se les podia ver nerviosos y enfadados. Sentía que algo no marchaba bien, quería equivocarse ya que algo le decía que tendría que intervenir.

Cuando Parkinson le dio una gran bofetada a Pansy tirándola al suelo supo que es lo que vendría después.

De un empujón salio de entre sus amigos y corrió hacia la chica. Intento sacar su varita apero se engancho en el bolsillo. La cara del hombre y la primera palabra que dio confirmaron sus sospechas. Tenia que llegar a tiempo.

Levanto la mano en dirección a Robert Parkinson. Una luz salio de ella y lo golpeo, este salio despedido a la pared.

Todos miraron la escena. Menos la chica que se fijo en su marido.

Vio como después de eso sacaba la varita y lo apuntaba.

Los aurors entraron en la habitación con las varitas preparadas al oír el golpe.

Parkinson se levanto y al igual que su esposa apuntaron con sus varitas al chico. Al barón le costo horrores ya que quedo muy mal parado del golpe.

- ¡Nadie ataca a mi mujer!.- les amenazo con la varita.- - ¡Nadie!. ¡Pansy!.- la llamo tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Quietos todos!. ¡Guarden las varitas!.- los Aurors apuntaban a todos, algo inútil pero…

La madre de la chica guardo la varita y se acerco a su hija. Mientras la levantaba le hablo al oído.

- Reza para que encuentre otro que no seamos nosotros. Por lo menos así tu muerte será rápida. ¡Potter!.- Dijo con odio. La chica miro a su madre y sintió miedo.

- ¡Pansy!.- la llamo de nuevo el moreno. No se lo pensó corrió y se puso detrás de el apoyándose en su hombro aterrada.

Detrás de este estaban los miembros de la orden preparados.

- ¡Qué alguien me diga que sucede aquí!.- ordeno uno de los Aurors.

- ¡Ese maldito crió me ha lanzado un Expeliarmus sin avisar!.- dijo Parkinson tocándose el pecho adolorido.- ¡Exijo que lo detengan!.

- ¡Solo defendí a mi esposa!.- respondió Harry.- ¡El la golpeo y saco la varita!.

- ¿Es cierto eso?.- pregunto el auror.

- ¡Mi marido solo reprendio a … la chica por algo que hizo!. ¡Pero nunca le lanzaria un hechizo sin motivo!.

- ¡La golpeo mire su cara!.- el auror se acerco a la chica que se refugiaba detrás de Harry asustada.

- Tiene la cara colorada y es de un golpe es cierto.- El mayor de lo Parkinson guardo la varita y puso su mejor cara.

- ¡Solo fue un golpecito sin importancia!. Lo que pasa es que se trompezo y callo y por eso parece que es…

- ¡Mentira!.- lo corto Harry.

- ¡Señor Potter1. ¿Quiere presentar cargos ante el ministerio?.- Harry noto como la chica le apretaba el hombro.

Harry se giro y la mitro a los ojos. Por segunda vez veía el miedo en ellos y no le gusto.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?.- la chica negó.

- ¡Solo quiero que me dejen en paz!. ¡No quiero verlos nunca mas en mi vida!.- Se apretaba contra el pecho del chico sollozando.

- No presentaremos cargos, Perdonen las molestias. Gracias.- hablo Dumbledore.- Esto ha sido un lamentable error. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.- sonreía mientras hablaba con los Auror pero se puso serio al cruzar su mirada con los Parkinson.

La pareja pusieron su habitual cara de superioridad y bajo la mirada de todos fueron hacia la salida del local y entraron en el callejón Diagon. El resto volvió a Grimmauld Place.

Nada mas llegar Pansy subió a la habitación y se acostó llorando en la cama.

Poco después Harry entro y se acerco.

- ¿Estas bien?.

- ¡Déjame!. ¡Es todo culpa tuya!.- le grito llorando. El se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir.- ¡No espera!. – se levanto.- ¡No quiero estar sola!.- Se acostó de nuevo.

El moreno se aceco con cuidado y se recosto a su lado. La rodeo con su brazo.

La morena se giro y apoyándose en su pecho dejo salir todo lo que tenia dentro.

Harry solo la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de transmitirle todo su apoyo. Le dio un beso en la frente y la dejo llorar hasta que se desahogara.

Ninguno salio de la habitación. Nadie los molesto sabiendo en parte lo que allí sucedía. Al pasar junto a la puerta oían como la chica lloraba.

Decidieron dejar que ambos se consolaran mutuamente. Esperarían hasta que ella se sintiese mejor.

Entendían que ser repudiada por tu propia familia debía ser demasiado para la Slytherin.

- ¡Yo creo que esta fingiendo!.- dijo un miembro de la orden.

- No lo creo Dedales.- Snape fue el que hablo.- Su padre estuvo a punto de lanzarle la maldición asesina.

- ¿Por qué?.

- ¡Ella se caso con Harry!.- respondió Snape.- Unió su sangre a el. Eso para Robert Parkinson es algo imperdonable. Creo recordar que la quería casar con el hijo de otro Mortifago. Puede que Draco o Goyle.- movió la mano.- no lo recuerdo. Si ella hizo el ritual y después… consumo el matrimonio….- miro a Dumbledore.- para el es suficiente para matarla. NO creo equivocarme si digo que para los Mortifagos Pansy se ha convertido en otro objetivo a eliminar. Es una Potter.

Dumbledore pensaba detenidamente cada palabra. Llevaba un rato en silencio.

- Lo mas sensato será incluir a la señorita…. ¡Perdón es la costumbre!. A la señora Potter, en el mismo sistema de seguridad que Harry. La unión de sangre ha creado una protección adicional en ella.

- ¿Te refieres a…?.

- ¡Si!. La protección de la sangre que tiene Harry.

- El Imnombrable esta muerto. ¿De que le sirve ahora?.- pregunto Lupin.- ¿Por que hacer que Harry este con sus tíos?.

- ¡Es cierto!. Pero en estos tiempos es mejor tomar todas las precauciones, por rara que sea… Creo que los Potter deberán pasar unos días con los tíos de Harry. Principalmente para que la señora Potter sea reconocida por la magia de ese lugar.

- ¡Esto será divertido!.- sonrió Snape.- Pansy matara a los tíos de Harry ante de media Hora. Lo que el ha resistido no lo hará ella ni queriendo.

-Mañana tenemos que ir al ministerio. Los chicos deberán realizar su examen de aparición. Yo hablare con sus tíos y los pondré al tanto.

- Me imagino lo que dirán.- respondió ojo Loco.- No querrán otro "raro" en su casa.- miró a Snape.- Estoy de acuerdo con Snape. Esa chica se los cargara en cuanto llegue.

- ¡Intentaremos que no sea así!. Creo que con dos días será más que suficiente. Después los acompañaremos al callejón Diagon para que compren sus útiles y volverán aquí.- miro al patriarca Weasley.- Arthur eso también va por tu hijo y.- sonrió.- su increíble esposa.- el aludido sonrió feliz.

- Se lo diré.

Harry se despertó, intento buscar sus gafas pero no hizo falta.

- Toma.- reconoció la voz

- Gracias.- al ponérselas la miro. Se veía triste y con los ojos hinchados.- ¿Que tal estas?.- La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Sobreviviré soy fuerte. Me enseñaron a serlo.

- Lo se.

- ¡Gracias!. Se que si no es por ti mi… padre me hubiese matado.

- Es lo que debía hacer.- dijo quitándole un mechón de la cara.

- Ya se como es posible se acabaras con… el señor oscuro.- Movió los dedos.- Seguro que eres el mago mas poderoso desde hace siglos.

- Te agradecería que nadie supiera de esto.

- ¡Tranquilo!, no diré nada. Aunque quisiera no puedo.- junto las manos recordando el juramento hecho.- De todas formas tu tampoco deber decir esto.

- ¿El que?

- No me gustaría que nadie supiese que he llorado.

- No me creerían. ¿Una serpiente con sentimientos?.- la chica sonrió con burla.- Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.- Pansy se puso seria mientras se incorporaba.

- No todos los días tu padre te repudia e intenta matarte.- suspiro.- Esto cambia mucho las cosas.

- ¿A que te refieres?.

- Se que no me quieres y sabes que yo a ti tampoco. Nuestro matrimonio es una farsa a la que yo te he forzado. Tu sin embargo me salvas y yo…

El se acerco y la abrazo.

- Tranquila no …

- Tengo que decirlo. Ya que tenemos que ser pareja al menos es mejor que nos llevemos bien. No habrá amor pero si pienso que al menos debe haber respeto y amistad. ¿Qué dices amigos?.- levanto la mano para estrechársela. El negó.

- ¡Amigos no!. Somos un matrimonio.

- ¿Qué?. ¡Pero si…!.

- ¡Se lo que vas a decir!. Ya somos pareja. Pero yo no quiero solo una amiga, quiero la mejor amiga, quiero una confidente una persona con la que pueda estar y con el tiempo… quizás querer. ¡Estoy de acuerdo que amarnos es algo que nos resultara casi un sueño!. Al menos espero que haya cariño. No te forzare a nada que tú no quieras, no te exigiré nada. Solo quiero que seas eso y yo serlo para ti.

- ¡Pero yo…!.

- Solo quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de crear algo junto. el resto el tiempo lo dira.- le tomo la mano.- ¿Qué opinas?. ¿Querrías ser mi esposa?.- ella suspiro. Se coloco frente a el y…

- Antes de responder me gustaría decirte algo. ¡No me interrumpas hasta que termine!. Cuando lo haga, si quieres, me harás de nuevo la misma pregunta y yo te responderé. ¿De acuerdo?.

- Esta bien.- la chica cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse.

- Después de lo que te dije esta claro que no eras…, eres a quien mas estimo. Me ordenaron comprometerme contigo. Conseguir que fueses a alguna de las propiedades de mi familia y allí se encargarían de asesinarte… por haber destruido a nues… su señor.

- Eso lo suponía.

- ¡No me interrumpas!.- lo callo.- Con todo lo acordado y viendo el lugar de convivencia, tenia pocas esperanzas de advertirles de donde me encontraba.- se puso seria y bajo un poco la cabeza.- Yo provoqué los accidentes en la casa esa.- el se cruzo de brazos y la miro levantando una ceja.- ¡Si!, ¡quise matarte!. Al llegar al ministerio habían preparado el ataque como solución a mi fracaso.- paro un segundo.- La idea era que mis padres y yo seriamos victimas del ataque, y a ti… te matarían.- lo miro a los ojos.- Pero me salvaste, no se por que pero lo hiciste.- Harry la seguía mirando.- Como todo había fallado y no podia hablar con mis padres quise irme de allí cancelar la ceremonia y desaparecer , pero cuando hablaste conseguiste enfadarme y … me case por despecho , ¡por ganarte!. La unión de sangre ya fue inevitable.- se puso colorada.- Por la noche… yo… hice lo que hice para mantenerte atrapado. Era la única opción que me quedaba. Al saber que podías cancelar el enlace, yo estaría marcada y no tendría nada que hacer u ofrecer.- unas lagrimas escaparon.- Pero algo paso no se que fue pero… ya no es igual. Quise convencerme de que no era así pero lo era. En cuanto mi padre me vio quería matarme y cuando le dije que no podíamos deshacer el enlace… Tenias razón, estaba apunto de lanzarme el Avadra.- agacho la cabeza.- En este momento estoy diciéndotelo todo, completamente a tu merced y sin ningún lugar al que poder ir. Si después de esto me odias aun mas lo entenderé.- se callo mirando el suelo.

El la miraba entre enfadado y divertido.

- ¡No te engañare!. Sabia de sobra de que iba todo. ¿La hija de un Mortifago se casaría conmigo por mi fama y dinero?.- bufo.- De sobra sabíamos lo que planeabais. O al menos eso era lo que temiamos que harian conmigo. ¡Los accidentes!. ¿Quien sino pudo hacerlos?.- la chicas lo miro a la cara.

- No dijiste nada.- el levanto el dedo.

- Yo no te interrumpí, así que espero el mismo trato.- ella asintió.- Solo te lo reproche en el asunto del baño, el resto de sobra sabia lo que pretendías, pero tenia que aguantar toda la semana. Estarte reclamando algo que no podia probar me pareció inútil.- se callo un segundo.- Si es por sincerarse era con Dumbledore con quien hablaba el ministro. Como no dejarias que te tocase, al dia siguiente seria roto el enlace por …- no sabia que decir.- ¡Algo que tenian ya pensado!. ¡No lo se!. Me lo comento el director antes de la boda. Y te salve no se bien por que la primera vez.- le cogió la barbilla subiéndole la cara para mirarla a los ojos.- Pero la segunda fue por que algo ha cambiado, yo también me he dado cuenta. No se que es. Pero pienso averiguarlo. ¡Para mi ya no eres Pansy, "la odiada serpiente Slytherin", Parkinson!. Eres Pansy Potter. ¡Mi esposa!.

- ¿Entonces…?.

- Te lo he dicho. Queramos o no esto ya no tiene arreglo. Por lo menos intentemos que nuestras vidas sean más agradables. Lo demás tendremos que solucionarlo sobre la marcha. Ni yo te tengo mucha confianza ni tú tampoco a mí. En eso estamos de acuerdo, partamos de ahí. ¿?Que dices?. ¿Quieres seguir con esto?. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.- la chica puso su mas orgullosa sonrisa Slytherin antes de responder.

- ¡Ya lo soy!. Y te aseguro que hare lo que este en mi mano para ser la mejor. ¡Palabra de Slytherin!.- Ambos sonrieron.

- ¿Te apetece comer algo?.

- Es muy tarde no creo que…

- ¡Espera aquí!.

Harry salio al pasillo y se alejo unos pasos.

- ¡Kreakers!. ¡Kreakers ven!.- el elfo apareció.

- El amo llama y al pobre Kreakers no le queda otra que obedecer aunque no le guste el almo.

- Me gustaría que preparases algo ligero para cenar y si es posible nos lo traes a la habitación.

- ¿Cuando el amo este solo?.

- ¡No!. Te doy permiso para aparecerte delante de tu nueva ama. La obedecerás si te llama y harás todo lo que te mande. Solo que no puedes hacer nada que implique salir de la mansión o llevar nada a nadie de fuera de ella si antes no me lo dices a mí y me lo traes. ¡Sin excepciones!. ¿Lo has entendido?.

- El amo pide y Kreakers obedece aunque no quiera. Kreakers obedecerá a la nueva ama. Y dirá todo al amo. Pero Kreakers no esta contento. Solo el ama lo trataba bien. Kreakers era feliz con la antigua ama. Pobre Kreakers.- desaparecio.

Harry entro y vio a Pansy abriendo su baúl.

- ¡Maldición!.

- ¿Que pasa?.- le pregunto.

- Se ha roto.- le enseño un trozo del asa.

- Es fácil de reparar.- un hechizo y quedo igual.- ¡Ves listo!.

- Gracias.- se seco las lágrimas con el pañuelo que había sacado.

Harry se fijo que el pañuelo tenia bordado en un fino hilo de oro las iniciales de la chica.

- Tiene tus iniciales.

- Si, al igual que mi baúl.- lo señalo.

- P. P. Pansy Parkinson.- sonrió.- Te seguirá sirviendo. No necesitaras cambiarlo.

- ¿Por que lo dices?.

- Ahora eres Pansy Potter. Sigues con las misma iniciales, P P.

Se escucho un lamento en la planta baja.

- ¿Que es eso?.- Harry no supo que responder.

Un ser apareció frente a Harry.

- ¿Que ha hecho el amo con el retrato de mi ama?.- se veía llorando.- ¿Como ha conseguido quitarlo de ahí?.- Harry lo miro sorprendido. El elfo estaba entre triste y furioso.

- ¿Kreakers que…?.

- ¡Dígame donde esta!. Kreakers tiene que ver a su ama.

- Ahora tu ama es ella.- dijo Harry. El elfo la miro.

- Otra traidora. Que ha venido a quitar el retrato del ama de Kreakers.- la miro con asco. La chica se levanto.

- ¿Qué te has creído?.- le dio un empujón que lo sorprendió.- ¡Ahora yo soy tu ama!. ¡Yo descolgué el cuadro que tu antigua ama colgó ahí!. ¡Yo!.

- ¡Pansy no…!.

- ¡Imposible!. El ama dijo a Kreakers que la magia…- el elfo no puso seguir hablando.

- Tu ama lo hechizo para que solo una sangre pura fuera la nueva señora de esta casa, y esa soy yo.- lo miro con odio consiguiendo que el elfo se asustara. Hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie lo kmiraba de esa forma.- ¿Lo has entendido?.- el elfo asintio asustado.- ¡No te oigo!.

- ¡Si!. ¡Kreakers lo entendio!.

- ¿Como has dicho?.- lo miro con furia.

- ¡Kreakers lo entendio ama!.

- ¡Desaparece!.- el elfo casi se cae hacia atrás. Como puso se inclino y desapareció. Harry la miraba alucinado.

- ¡Has dejado a ese maldito elfo más sumiso que un corderito!.- se encogió de hombros.

- Solo es un elfo domestico se como manejarlos.

- Que Hermione no te oiga o tendremos problemas.- lo miro.- Defiende la libertad de los elfos domésticos.

- ¿Porque?. Son lo que son.- el se molesto.

- Nuestras ideas son diferentes y creo que es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar.

- Siempre ha sido así, por que…

-Hoy no… por favor.- Pansy se callo.

Kreakers apareció de nuevo muy asustado con una bandeja.

- Kreakers siente molestar de nuevo a los amos. Pero el amo ordeno a Kreakers que trajese comida para el y la ama.

- Gracias Kreakers déjala en la mesita.- el elfo obedeció rápidamente y desapareció.- no me lo creo.- sonrió. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Comieron con tranquilidad mientras Harry la ponía al corriente de las ideas de su amiga y en que partes coincidía. Pansy argumentó lo mismo que todos los demas magos. Si ellos eran felices asi, ¿Por qué cambiarlo?.

Terminaro hablando de algunas cosas mas alegres. Ya avanzada la noche el se levanto.

- Te dejare descansar. Buenas noches.- la morena se puso triste.

- Harry… yo…- el la miro.- Me gustaría que te quedases. No me siento del todo bien y…. Cuando me abrazaste me sentí mejor.

- De acuerdo . Voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo. ¿Vale?.- ella asintio.

Harry pego antes de entrar, la voz de la chica se oyó del otro lado.

- ¡Pasa!.

El moreno la encontró en la cama tapada. Esta vez tenía un largo camisón.

Se acostó junto a ella y la rodeo con el brazo. La chica se giro y se acurruco en su pecho. Suspiro.

- Gracias.

- Es mi deber como tu marido.- bromeo.

La noche continúo sobre la ciudad. Bajo ella el mundo estaba sumido en un tranquilo sueño. Por primera vez en su vida, una pareja dormía placidamente sintiéndose tranquilos el uno con el otro.

Ron y Hermione reían divertidos mientras bromeaban con los gemelos. Harry entro en la habitación y se unió a sus amigos. El centro de las bromas era cierto pelirrojo que se sentía violento ante las bromas de sus hermanos.

Pansy entro en la sala y todo se giraron, la conversación acabo en ese instante.

- Perdón yo…

- ¡Ven acércate!.- le dijo Harry. Ella se sentó junto a el al llegar. Los demás la miraban en silencio.- Estamos hablando sobre que sucederá cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. ¿Tu que crees?.

- No lo se .¿A que os referís?.

- ¡Los matrimonios realizados con la nueva ley!. – aclaro hermione no muy animada.- Que pasara si los cónyuges no han terminado sus estudios, como pasa con nosotros.

- El ministerio ha aprobado una norma especial. Las parejas podrán compartir habitación.- Respondió George.

- Se lo oímos a Dumbledore anoche.- Término su hermano. Harry siguió.

- Creo que seria lo ideal.- señalo a los gemelos.-Fred y George bromeaban sobre como seria si Hermione y Ron.- callo en la cuenta de algo.- ¡Y nosotros claro!. Dormimos junto con nuestros compañeros…

- Será muy divertido ver como os las arregláis para que los demás no se queden mirando a vuestras esposas.- añadió Fred sin terminar de arrancar la broma.

- O que ellas os pillen mirando a otras.- termino George en el mismo tono.

- Será mejor que no me ponga mis camisones.- dijo la chica. Todos se quedaron mirándola. Esta se sintió violenta.- ¡Es que son…muy…!.´- Harry intervino.

- ¡Cambiemos de tema!. ¿Os parece?.- sirvió para poco ya que los gemelos sonreían con malicia.

- Yo quisiera saber algo.- dijo Ron mirándola.- ¿Qué pasara ahora contigo y tu familia?. Ayer nos dijeron que os peleasteis pero yo no me lo creo.- la miraba serio.

- ¡Ron…!.

- ¡No Hermione!, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

- Os entiendo pero….

- Voy a contaros lo que paso.- Miro a su mujer y esta asintió. Harry les explico lo sucedido el día anterior. Hermione abrió los ojos cuando Harry llego al momento en que su padre la quiso hechizar y saber cual era la maldición.- ¡Resumiendo!. ¡Pansy ha sido repudiada por sus padres y conocidos!.

- Mi madre… me dijo algo mas antes de irse.- todos la miraron interesados.- Me advirtió de que si ellos me empotraban antes que algún otro me matarían de forma que… desearía que no me hubieras salvado. Para ello yo soy …. Una Potter y como tal me trataran.- las lagrimas estaba a punto de salir. Pero como buena Slytherin se controlo y puso cierto grado de orgullo y frialdad en la voz y cara.

Los chicos estaban pensando sobre lo que habían oído.

- Siento lo que te paso.- respondió al fin Hermione. El siguiente fue Ron.

- Debes entender que un así tengamos cierta…

- ¿Desconfianza?.- sonrió.- lo entiendo y no esperaría menos.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre eso.- añadió Harry.- Nuestro matrimonio ya no es anulable.

- Si el ministerio lo autoriza…

- ¡No Hermione!.- la corto el moreno.- Para que el ministerio lo autorizase. Primero debería deshacerse la unión de sangre. Eso conllevaría reunirse de nuevo con los Parkinson. Aunque eso sucediese.- miro a la chica.- Una vez disuelto. Ella se quedaría a merced de los Mortifagos.- los miro.- Siendo mi esposa tiene una serie de protecciones que de otra forma no tendría.- la tomo de la mano.- Somos un matrimonio y enfrentaremos todo esto juntos.

- ¡Bien dicho Harry!.- Dumbledore entro oyendo lo que decían.- Me alegra que todo este claro entre ustedes. Debo añadir que para que la disolución fuera efectiva deben darse una ciertas condiciones que… me temo no cumplen. Creo inútil decirlas.

- ¡Profesor!. ¿Que hace aquí?.- dijo Harry.

- Me he acercado por que hoy les espera un día muy movidito a los Potter.- sonrió al decirlo.- Y a los Weasley.- Ron se puso colorado y Hermione sonrió nerviosa.- He conseguido que hoy el ministerio acceda a realizarle el examen de aparición. ¡Se que de sobra que ya la dominan!, pero es un tramite necesario.

- Pero si nos dio el documento del ministerio que…

- Era un permiso temporal señora Potter. Deben realizar el examen como todos. Aunque sean unos experto con ella.- Señora Weasley me haría el favor de avisar a al señor Lupin y al profesor Snape. Creo que están en la cocina con sus esposas.

- Profesor mi madre esta.- Ron no termino de hablar. Un golpe en el brazo de Hermione lo callo.- ¡Ah es verdad!. ¡Perdona es que… la costumbre…!- Hasta Pansy se rió de la situación. Los gemelos se sostenían mutuamente para no caerse al suelo. Junto a ellos Ginny se revolvía en el suelo. Mientras Ron permanecía callado y cabizbajo mientras Hermione salía a realizar lo que le pidieron.

La llegada al ministerio y el examen apenas fue un trámite para los cuatro. Realizaron la prueba sin problemas y obtuvieron su permiso. A la salida unos reporteros del profeta les sacaron algunas fotos y le sacian preguntas sobre su vida en común. Por mucho orgullo que tuviese hasta a Pansy le consto mantenerse serena. Solo la mano de Harry conseguía que conservara la seguridad. Entraron en una chimenea y aparecieron en la casa de la orden.

- ¡Bueno!. ¡Esto ya esta solucionado!.- Dumbledore sabia lo que sucedería.- Ahora viene la peor parte.- miró al moreno.- Harry, tu esposa comparte contigo el vinculo de la unión de la sangre.- el asentía.- Es por eso que es necesario que esta la reconozca y le de su protección.- Harry no sabia lo que quería decir pero algo vino a su mente y no le gusto.

- ¡¿No estara diciendo que…?!.

- Me temo que si. ¡Solo seran dos dias!.- agrego con rapidez. Pansy noto como Harry se ponia furioso.

- ¡NO PIENSO REGRESAR!. ¡YA TODO TERMINO NO ES NECESARIO!.

- Me temo que si. Será mejor que recojan lo que necesiten.

- ¡Ellos no me dejaran!. ¡Y menos si me presento casado y con mi mujer!. ¡Usted lo sabe!.- el anciano intentó tranquilizarlo pero savia que no serviría.

- Por esa razón fui a hablar con ellos, me asegure de que aceptasen. No te lo pediría si no creyese que es necesario.- suspiro.- Confió en que sabrás que es lo mejor.

- ¡No me gusta!.- La mirada del director parecía transmitirle resignación.

- ¿Harry que pasa?.- la morena no entendía que pasaba. El la miro serio.

- Mi madre … antes de … - suspiro.- Mi sangre tiene una proteccion gracias a su sacrificio. Y para que tu también la tengas.- no sabia como decírselo.- El director quiere que tu y yo pasemos dos días en la casa de mis tíos.- ella se quedo tranquila.- ¡Muggles!.- la cara de la chica cambio.

- ¡No!.- Harry miro a Dumbledore.

- Los dos estamos de acuerdo. ¡No vamos!.

- Esto no tiene discusión. Y lo sabes.

- ¡Ya no hay Voldemort!. ¡Ya no…!.

- ¿Hay ataques?.- el chico se callo.- Me marcho. Tengo que revisar las protecciones. Recoged lo que necesitéis y vendré por vosotros en cuanto termine.

- ¡Que no voy!.- dijo enfadada la chica. Lamentablemente el director ya había desaparecido.- ¡¿Ese viejo es imbecil?!. ¿Qué quiere que haga que me los cargue?. ¡Ni atada iré!.- miro a Harry.

- Yo quiero ir menos que tu.

- ¡Fácil!. ¡No vamos y punto!.- se cruzo de brazos si moverse del sitio.

Cerca de una hora después El director apareció de nuevo.

- ¿Estais listos?.

- ¡No!. ¡Ni lo estare!.- respondio la Slytherin.

-Señora Potter, solo seran dos dias.

- ¡NO!.

- Harry. He hablado con tus tíos. Están de acuerdo en que se queden allí dos días. ¡Pero no más!.

- ¿Han aceptado?. ¡No me lo creo!.

- ¡Ha sido muy difícil convencerlos pero…!. Digamos que han accedido a condición que después de esos días nunca más vuelvas a su casa. Y…- no sabia como seguir.- Digamos que, ni tu ni tu acompañante saldrán de la habitación a menos que sea necesario.

- ¡Eso si me lo creo!. ¿Cómo reacciono mi tía cuando le dijo que nos habíamos casado?.

- ¡Ese detalle se me olvido decírselo!. En cuanto llegues tendrás que…

- Me deja lo mas facil, ¿verdad?.

- ¡QUE NO VOY!.- grito la chica. Harry la miro.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¡No vamos!.- la morena sonrió satisfecha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de unas merecidas vacaciones estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo.

DANIMAGIC.- gracias por tu RR. Draco saldrá mas adelante. Pero no creo que bien parado.

PUQUITA.- gracias por tu RR.

JUAN SOLVORO POTTER.- Todas mis historias giran alrededor de algo diferente. Como ya he dicho sobre gustos sabores.

VRETH LILLMAN.- gracias por seguir ahí.

Para terminar espero que todos hayan disfrutado de algo de tiempo libre y tranquilidad.

Gracias y hasta el proximo Cáp.


	10. Chapter 10

10

10.- Dinero y más dinero.

Seguía sin saber como lo había conseguido. Tanto el como Pansy estaban delante de la casa de sus tíos. El permanecía serio y molesto pero la chica parecía a punto de matar a alguien, y el anciano mago era el mejor candidato. Dumbledore toco el timbre de la casa.

Su tío Vermont apareció en la entrada, al ver al anciano su cara se puso roja.

- ¡Ya esta aquí ese…!.

- ¡Si!. Su sobrino esta aquí. Le repito mi agradecimiento.

- ¡Solo dos días ni uno mas!.- abrió la puerta y fue hacia el salón molesto.- Después no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió el anciano.- Hizo una señal y el y Pansy se acercaron a la puerta.

El director entro seguido de los chicos.

- Petunia el anorm… Tu sobrino esta aquí.

Petunia salio de la cocina con la cara seria. Dudley bajo las escaleras pensado que se reiría de Harry.

Todos llegaron casi a un tiempo al salón.

Petunia miro a su sobrino con cara de odio, pero se sorprendió al comprobar que el otro anormal que tendría que quedarse en su casa era… una chica.

- ¿Quién es ella?.- dijo. Pansy conservaba su habitual cara fría de Slytherin, mientras mitraba a todas partes. Al oírla le obsequio su mejor cara de repulsión.

- Ella será el acompañante que les pedí que aceptaran estos dos días.

- ¡Esta tremenda!.- dijo Dudley en voz baja . Pero que todos oyeron. La chica lo miro con asco. Le recordaba a los dos guardaespaldas de Malfoy solo que parecía tener algo más de cerebro. Al menos este pudo unir más de dos palabras sin la ayuda de Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde se quedara esta otra…?. – pregunto Vermont.

- Pues ya que Harry tenia una habitación y según lo que hablamos. Pensé que…

- ¡Nunca consentiré nada indecoroso!. ¡Esta es una casa decente!.- Petunia levanto la voz.- Esto no es lo que nos dijo. Pensemos que seria otro…

- Otro anormal como Potter.- respondió Vermont. Pansy comenzó a entender por que Harry no quería ir. Si no fuera por que el moreno le cogió la mano, lo fuera maldicho allí mismo.

- ¡No dejare que esa chica duerma en el cuarto de Harry!. Aunque eso sea costumbre entre unos… seres como ustedes.- Petunia estaba indignada.

- ¡Puede dormir en mi habitación!.- añadió Dudley.- ¡La chica claro!, no Harry.

- ¡No cielo!.- Su madre le sonrió.- Eso tampoco estaría bien, aunque tu seas un caballero.

- Empiezo a entender como son todos ustedes. Aunque tengan eso raro que hacen son solo… unos… - recostaba decirlo por miedo a lo que podían hacer.

- ¿Bárbaros?.- termino el director. Vermont solo gruño.

- Que la chica se quede en la habitación, pero Potter volverá a su cuarto.- miro al chico. Harry sabía que se refería a la alacena.

- ¡NO!.- la voz de Pansy hizo que todos la miraran.- Yo no me separare de mi marido.- tomo la mano del chico que miraba a su asustada tía.

Vermont parecía que reventaría de un momento a otro de lo colorado que estaba. Y Dudley miraba a la chica y a su primo con cara de idiota.

- ¿Te has casado?.- Su tío dio dos pasos hacia el chico.- Eres igual de loco que tu maldito padre.- A Harry le hirvió la sangre.

- ¡¡No le digas así!!. ¡No te consiento…!.

- ¡Te casas con 17 años!. O eres un completo estupido o la has dejado embarazada. Lo mires como lo mires soy dos desgraciados.- miro a ambos.- Traer a otro anormal a este mundo y…- no pudo terminar. Pansy saco la varita y se acerco al grotesco individuo.

- ¡¡Maldito Muggle!!. ¡¿Qué te has creído?!. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí?!.- Vermont retrocedía con la varita de Pansy cada vez mas cerca de el.- Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidaras en todo lo que te queda de tu asquerosa…

La varita de la chica salio de su mano y fue recogida por el director.

- No creo que sea lo más conveniente. Señora Potter.- Aunque sean mayores de edad aun no han acabado su educación mágica. Por lo que un incidente de este tipo. Podia ocasionar algunos problemas con el ministerio.

- ¡No dejare que me insulten!.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no es necesario usar métodos… drásticos.

- ¡¡Fuera todos de mi casa anormales!!.- gritaba Petunia al bode de la histeria.

Dumbledore aplico un hechizo y la mujer se callo.

- ¡Gracias!.- todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Miro al tío de Harry.- Reconozco que el detalle de la boda de Harry se me olvido de comentarlo.- sonrió como un niño pequeño.- Aclarado este punto el problema de que ambos duerman en la misma habitación creo que queda solucionado. Solo serán dos días y todo se desarrollara como acordamos.- se cruzo de brazos y miro a Vermont. Por un lateral dejaba ver su varita.- ¿Esta de acuerdo?.- Asintió aterrado.- Me alegro.

- ¡Pero el sabe las reglas!.- señalo temblando a su sobrino.- ¡Nada de… eso aquí!. No quiero cosas raras en mi casa.

- Como ya he dicho, la magia no será algo de lo que tengan que preocuparse. Tanto su sobrino como su esposa solo la usaran en caso necesario.- miro a los chicos.

- ¡No me quedare aquí con… eso!.- Al hablar miraba a los tíos del chico. Pansy seguía molesta.

- ¡Ellos tampoco…!, ¡en su cuarto…!, ¡no…!.

- No te preocupes tio. no haremos nada raro.

- ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!. Esta es una casa decente.

Todos lo entendieron. Dudley hablo al fin.

- Se ha casado con… esa belleza. No me lo creo.- no le quitaba la vista de encima a Pansy.

- En dos días regresare por los chicos buenas tardes.- Dumbledore quito el hechizo de Petunia y salio de la casa.- Hasta la vista Harry, Pansy.

Vermont miraba a su sobrino y a la chica. Esta lo miraba con odio reflejado. En ese momento llego a odiarla más que a su sobrino. Y también a temerla más.

- ¡A tu cuarto y no quiero un ruido!.- Petunia los miraba in decir nada. Dudley se aparto cuando pasaron sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Harry lo noto y miro a su primo.

- Te aconsejo que no mires a mi mujer de esa forma.- su primo bufo.

- ¿Teme que te la quite?.- sonrió con suficiencia.

- Mas bien temo que ella se enfade. Es mucho mejor con… eso. Que aquel hombre que vino a buscarme.- Dudley se puso las manos en el trasero recordando su colita de cerdo.

Petunia miro a su sobrino y después le hablo a la chica.

- Espero que sepas lo que has hecho. Pobre infeliz, casarte con el inútil de mi sobrino. Has desperdiciado tu vida.- Como buena Slytherin, Pansy se giro sonriendo.

- ¿Casarme con el mago mas importante y poderoso después de Merlín es desperdiciar mi vida?.- se coloco el dedo en la sien haciendo que pensaba.- No lo creo.

Petunia miro a su marido y este a ella. La chica había dicho que el bueno para nada de Potter era el…. raro mas poderoso desde… Merlín. Ambos tragaron saliva.

Mientras subían al cuarto del chico ella miraba todo con cierto asco.

Dentro hablo con Harry.

- Ni yo me creo lo que voy a decir pero… Hecho de menos la casucha en la que nos quedamos.

- Yo volvería allí sin pensarlo.

- Hagámoslo. Salgamos de aquí. Y en dos días volvemos.

El se sentó en la cama.

- Te aseguro que me gustaría, pero sus dueños ya han vuelto a ella y… aunque me moleste es necesario que te quedes.

- Sigo sin entender que tiene este lugar de especial.

- Te diré lo que tiene.- le señalo el sitio junto a el. Ella se sentó.- Petunia es la única hermana de mi madre. Como sabrás Voldemort.- la chica se asustó.- El los mató. Pero mi madre consiguió hacer un hechizo muy poderoso. Consiguió que el no pudiera tocarme y hacia este lugar el sitio mas seguro del mundo. Solo Hogwarts es mas seguro.

- ¿Y yo que pinto aquí?.

- Al unir nuestra sangre, por lo que entendí hacíamos un vinculo con nuestra magia.- ella asintió.- para que esa protección te reconozca debemos estar aquí un par de días. Esta será la última vez que vuelva aquí.

- Entiendo. Con todo lo que pasa creo que tendré que aguantarme.- suspiro molesta.- ¡Pero como ese gordo me diga algo o su hijo…!.

- No te dejare sola. Tranquila.

- ¡Se cuidarme!.- le respondió molesta.

- Lo se. Lo digo más bien por su bien. De sobra se de lo que eres capaz.

La chica miro la habitación. Era pequeña y simple. Y no se veía muy cuidada.

- ¡Que asco de sitio!.

- Es mejor que nada.

- Tu tío dijo algo de otra habitación. ¿Cuál es?.- el moreno se puso serio y bajo la vista.

- ¿Recuerdas al subir, bajo la escalera, una pequeña puerta con un cerrojo?.- ella pensó un momento y asintió.- fue mi cuarto hasta hace unos años.

- ¡No te creo!.

- Luego te lo enseño es muy acogedor.- respondió con ironía.

Los dos permanecieron toda la tarde en el cuarto. Habían traído algo de almuerzo y ninguno tenia ganas de ver a los habitantes del lugar. Hablaban sobre lo que había pasado y lo que sucedería con sus vidas. Ella le hablo de su vida con sus padres. Intentado que el compartiera algunas de sus ideas. De vez en cuando veían una sombra pasar por delante de la puerta, quedarse unos segundos y desaparecer.

Petunia los vigilaba.

Harry apenas le hablaba de su vida solo le contaba como era estar en Hogwarts.

- No es justo.

- ¿El que?.

- Yo te he contado parte de mi vida y tu solo me hablas de esos estupidos Gryffindor.

- Querías saber como es mi vida y yo te la cuento.

- ¡Pero yo quiero saber como fue tu infancia!. Quiero conocerte mejor que ellos. Soy tu mujer.- el se sentía molesto.

- Ya conoces a mi familia.- señalo fuera del cuarto.- ¿Cómo crees que fue mi vida hasta entrar en Hogwarts?.

- Como cualquier niño.- respondió. Harry miro el reloj.

- Mi tío aun no ha vuelto del trabajo y mi tía seguro que fue a algún recado. La conozco y siempre sale a esta hora. ¿Quieres ver mi antiguo cuarto?.

Los dos salieron con cuidado. La chica no entendía las precauciones del chico.

Bajaron las escaleras y giraron para ver la pequeña puerta bajo esta, cerrada con el gran pasador. Harry se agacho.

Ella lo miraba mientras el sacaba algunas cajas del hueco de la alacena bajo la escalera.

- Ven.- ella tomo su mano y se agacho.- Esta era mi habitación.

La chica pudo ver una vieja colchoneta doblada de mala manera al fondo. Delante de la puerta una pequeña lámpara daba algo de luz a ese hueco.

Al fondo podia ver algunos recortes pegados en la pared. Y el dibujo de un niño pequeño.

El miedo y el odio crecían en la chica.

- Te tuvieron aquí…

- ¡Hasta que entre en Hogwarts!, si.

- Esto es… donde duerme un elfo domestico. Un niño no…

- Entiendes por que me puse así cuando me obligaste a recordarlo.- La chipa supo que se refería al incidente durante la semana de convivencia. Asintió.- Ya que estamos aquí. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?.

- ¿Vamos a cenar ya?.

- No quiero cruzarme con mis tíos. Si no te importa preferiría cenar en el cuarto.

Dudley entro seguido de un par de sus amigotes. Los dos se pusieron de pie y los miraron. Por la forma en que caminaban se notaba que los tres habían bebido algo más de lo normal.

- Mira aquí esta el raro de mi primo y...- miro a la chica de arriba a abajo.- Su espectacular mujer.- los amigos del chico se reían.

- Dudley si tu madre te ve así…

- ¡Calla Potter!. Métete en la alacena y deja que yo hable con tu mujercita.- el chico se acerco a Pansy siendo parado cuando Harry se puso entre ella y su primo.

- Primo por favor. Déjalo. Vete a tu cuarto y duerme.

- ¡Claro!.- intento apartar a su primo.- En cuanto ella me de un besito.

- Inténtalo si te atreves.- dijo ella. La cara de la chica paro en seco a Dudley. Aun medio borracho se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. Y cuando vio que la morena sujetaba el extremo del palito que tanto temía parte de la borrachera desapareció.

- ¡No podéis usar eso!. ¡Os expulsarían!.- Se alejo dos pasos de la pareja.

- ¡Para defendernos si!.- respondió la chica. La cara que tenía le decía al tremendo chico que hablaba en serio. Incluso podia asegurar que lo estaba deseando.

El chico retrocedió junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Que pasa Gran D?.

- ¡Nos vamos!.

- ¿Pero no veníamos a…?.

- ¡Nos vamos!.- Los chicos salieron por la puerta seguidos del primo de Harry.

En cuanto estuvieron solos el se giro.

- Mi primo es así.

- No vivirá mucho si sigue así. Al menos tiene mas celebro que Crabbe y Goyle.

Fueron a la cocina y se prepararon una cena ligera. Con algunos sándwich y algo de bebida regresaron a la habitación.

Oyeron el ajetreo en el piso inferior y los continuos paseos de su tía.

Llegada la hora de acostarse ambos salieron solo para ir al baño.

- ¡Buenas noches!.- le dijo el y ella le respondió.

- Buenas noches.- la puerta se abrió. Los dos chicos se incorporaron con la varita en la mano. En la entrada los miraba Petunia con semblante serio.

- La puerta permanecerá abierta toda la noche.- mientras hablaba Dudley paso y miro al interior. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a los dos acostados y parte del camisón de la chica. Este también fue visto por su madre.- ¿Qué clase de ropa es esa?.- era un simple camisón blanco muy ligero con los hombros descubiertos.

- Es un camisón hecho con seda de hada que…- petunia salio corriendo, regresando con un gran camisón.

- ¡Ponte esto ya!. ¡Encima de eso!.- añadió ante de que la chica hiciera nada.

- ¿Por que?.

- ¡Eso no es decente!.

- Es mi marido y si a el no le importa pues a mi…

- ¡Te lo pones y listo!.- Harry noto como de la punta de la varita de la chica salían algunas chispas verdes y sabia que de no hacer nada…

- Pansy por favor. Solo dos días.

La chica lo miro y asintió molesta. Tomo la prenda y se la puso.

- ¡Esto es muy incomodo!.- satisfecha petunia se fue llevándose a Dudley hacia su cuarto.- parece que esta hecho ce escamas de dragón. Aunque creo que incluso esas deben ser mas cómodas.

- Si llega a ver los otros camisones, seguro que te lía en la sabana.- ella sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a la cama y se acurrucaron juntos.

- Harry.

- Si.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- el la miro.

- ¿Qué?.- ella lo miro de forma tierna.

- ¡Déjame que les lance un hechizo!. ¡Solo uno!. ¡Por favor!.

- ¡Pansy!.

- ¡Vamos!, Nadie lo sabrá y de sobra se lo merecen.- se giro con todo su orgullo de Slytherin. El chico suspiro.

- Si lo hicieras te expulsarían o puede que algo peor y no queremos mas líos con el ministerio, ¿verdad?.-

- Mnnnn.- se la veía defraudada.

- Duerme y mañana será mejor.- la chica volvió a su posición favorita, entre los brazos de el.

- Ni tu te lo crees.- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de disponerse a dormir.

Poco después nada se oía dentro del número 4 de Privet Drive. Salvo los ronquidos de los varones Durley.

Pansy tenía un maravilloso sueño en el que maldecía sin parar a los tíos de Harry. Vistiéndolos cada vez con una ropa mas extraña.

- ¡POTTER!.- Harry despertó de golpe haciendo que Pansy también lo hiciera.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo sin terminar de despertarse. Aunque con la varita firmemente sujeta.

- ¡Mi tío!.- salio del cuarto. En la puerta estaba su tío tan colorado como siempre.- Si tío Vermont.

- Esto no es un hotel. Tienes que cortar el césped y arreglar el garaje.- miro dentro del cuarto.- Dile a tu….- bufo molesto.- mujer que tu tía también tiene algunas tareas para ella.

- Las haré yo. Ella no esta acostumbrada a realizar las tareas como nosotros. Es completamente…

- ¡No lo digas en mi casa!.- lo miro con desprecio.- Ya sabia yo que un inútil solo se junta con sus iguales. ¿Que clase de familia no enseña nada a su hija?.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Las familias ricas.- los ojos de Vermont brillaron.

- ¡No eres tan tonto!. Has buscado a esa infeliz para que te mantenga.

- ¿Para que?.- decidió que se divertiría a costa de su tío.- Yo tengo mas dinero que ella.- Se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas. La cara de su tío era un poema.

- ¿Qué?.

- Mis padres tenían guardado algo.- los ojos de Vermont brillaban de avaricia.-Y yo he heredado algo de mi padrino. - sonrió divertido.- No necesitare trabajar si no quiero por el resto de mi vida.- la sonrisa en la cara de su tío le dijo que algo tramaba.- ¿Qué pasa tío?.- el varón se puso serio.

- ¡Como has podido no decirnos nada de todo eso hasta ahora!. Te hemos cuidado y tu pequeño mal agradecido. No has dicho nada de eso.- ya sabia que es lo que tramaba.

- Esta todo en el… otro lado. Y me tienes dicho que no hable de ese tema aquí.- Vermont se puso serio.- Además, es solo para mi educación y solo podré disponer libremente al terminar mis estudios y ser mayor de edad mágica.

- ¡Eso es diferente!. Seguro que habrá alguna forma de que tu familia…

- ¡No tocareis un galeón!.

- ¿Un que?.

- No tocareis nada de mi dinero.- Vermont sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Eres menor de edad!. Yo como tu tutor legal, puedo disponer de tu fortuna hasta que seas mayor de edad.- Pansy asomo la cabeza para ver que sucedía.- Incluso la de tu querida mujercita es posible que también.- Harry tuvo que parar a Pansy que había levantado la varita y estaba a punto de lanzar la primera maldición.

- ¡Maldito barril relleno de pus de Bubotuberculo!.- HArry la sostenía.

- ¡Pansy no!.

- ¡Déjame Harry!, ¡de esta no se libra!.- Vermont retrocedió un par de pasos asustados. Con cierto trabajo el chico consiguió calmar a su mujer que se quedo furiosa en la entrada de la habitación. Después miro a su tío.

- Me parece tío Vermont que eso no es así. Pansy y yo, somos mayores de edad en nuestro… mundo.

- ¡Pero en este no!.

- Tío, el que vale es el nuestro. Además he sido adoptado por el director. El es mi tutor legal.

- ¿Ese viejo loco?.- Harry se aguanto como pudo.

- Si.

- ¡Iremos a los tribunales!. ¡Tú eres parte de nuestra familia!.- se veía el odio en su mirada.

- ¡Nunca lo he sido y menos ahora!.- vio como su tío levantaba las manos amenazándolo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!. ¡Ya no soy el mismo!.- vio demasiada decisión en su mirada, prefirió dejarlo.

- ¡Esto no quedara así!.

- Háblalo con mi padre.- remarco esas palabras.- cuando venga a por nosotros.

- ¿Así nos pagas que te recogiéramos?.- Harry no se lo creía. Pansy miraba todo desde la puerta. No entendía nada pero sabía que era mejor esperar a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?. ¡Bien!.- Harry entro en el cuarto. Al pasar miro a Pansy tranquilizándola. Abrió su baúl y tomo un pequeño saco. Salio y se puso delante de su tío que no entendía nada. Solo lo miraba con cierto miedo.- Por el tiempo que he trabajado por tus cuidados creo que estamos en paz, digas lo que digas.- Vermont estaba a punto de reventar. Harry metió la mano dentro del saquito y saco un puñado de billetes.- Por quedarnos dos noches en tu casa.- le puso los billetes en la mano.- creo que es mas que suficiente. Si nos disculpa yo y mi mujer tenemos que cambiarnos.- entro y cerró la puerta dejando a un asombrado Vermont mirando el fajo de billetes en su mano. Petunia subía las escaleras al oír la discusión.

- Vermont ¿Qué sucede?.- este se giro.

- El bueno para nada de tu sobrino es rico.- le mostró el dinero en su mano. Petunia lo cogió y rápidamente lo tenia contado.

- ¡Aquí hay mas de 500 libras!. ¿De donde lo ha sacado el?.

- ¡Es rico!.- dijo quitándole el dinero a su mujer y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.- Me lo ha dado por los dos días.

Los Potter se asearon y vistieron. Después bajaron al piso inferior. Dudley había salido y Vermont estaría ya camino de su trabajo.

- Buenos días tía.- la mujer apenas los miro. Pero las miradas de odio entre las mujeres eran más que evidentes.

Harry y Pansy prepararon su desayuno y después de recoger, subieron al dormitorio. En todo ese tiempo Petunia no se atrevió a decir nada. Solo lanzaba miradas de odio a su sobrino que eran respondidas por esa chica que decía ser su esposa. Algo en ella le producía cierto temor.

Solo un día. Solo tenían que pasar un día más en la casa. La cara de su tía los seguía a donde fuesen. Los dos decidieron arreglar juntos el jardín y su tía aprovecho para limpiar las ventanas.

En cierta forma Harry se divertía. Le encajaba ver la cara de su tía cada vez que miraba a su mujer. Lo que le dijo a su tío también contribuyo a eso.

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo. Decidieron comer en la habitación para no tener que verle la cara a su tia.

La tarde fue un corto paseo por el barrio y un saludo a la señora Figg. La Squips que vivía junto a los tíos del chico y que lo seguía vigilando. La anciana lo saludo con alegría. Incluso Pansy se sintió mucho mejor al tener alguien del mundo mágico cerca de ellos.

A la hora de la cena su tío regreso. Por extraño que pareciese se lo veía feliz. Como el día anterior, ellos cenaron en la habitación.

Antes de acostarse. Su tía abrió la puerta y se aseguro que la chica tenía puesto el camisón que le dio.

- Mañana antes de irnos le prendo fuego a este maldito forro de saco.- se revolvía molesta en la cama. Harry sonrió y dándole un beso se quedaron quietos para descansar.

Nada mas amanecer bajaron ya arreglados al piso inferior.

Harry se extraño de ver a su tío Vermont sentado leyendo tranquilamente el periódico.

Los vio entrar y lo puso sobre la mesa.

- ¡Chico!. ¿Cuando vendrá ese viejo?.

- No creo que tarde mucho.

- ¡Bien!.- sonrió. El timbre de la puerta sonó. Vermont fue a abrirla todo lo rápido que pudo.

- ¡Buenos días!. Como prometí vengo a por los…- Dumbledore fue callado.

- ¡No tan deprisa!. El chico se queda.

- ¿Perdón?.- Dumbledore no entendía nada.

- Digo que el chico se queda. Somos su familia y es menor de edad.

- Me temo que no lo entiendo.- Vermont vio como un hombre vestido de negro con un maletín se acercaba a la casa. Junto a el había otros dos hombre y dos agentes de Policía.

- Mi abogado se lo explicara.- Vermont fue en busca del recién llegado y hablo con el un momento. El grupo se acerco a la entrada donde Dumbledore y los chicos esperaban.

- Mi nombre es Frederick Blumb, abogado. El señor es un representante del gobierno en referencia a menores. - Uno de los hombre trajeados asintió en forma de saludo.- Mi cliente.- señaló al tío de Harry.- me ha comentado que es usted quien ha adoptado al menor…- miro un folio.- Harry Potter.

- Si en efecto.

- Quisiera ver los documentos que lo atestiguan. El señor Dursley esta en contra de este tramite, duda de su legalidad y alega que el es el mas apropiado para criar al joven hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad.- Vermont le dio un toque en el hombro.- Así como para administras su herencia, hasta ese momento.- El anciano lo entendió todo.

- Como comprenderán no llevo esos documentos encima. Necesitaría ir a mi cast… Hogar para recogerlos.

- Por supuesto.- dijo el representante del gobierno.- Si no le molesta el señor Potter permanecerá aquí hasta que acredite lo que dice. Los agentes se encargaran de su seguridad.

- Yo me voy.- dijo Harry. Uno de los Policías lo cogió.

- Quieto muchacho.

- ¡Harry!.- Pansy dio un paso y la paro otro de los policías. Como la cogió era imposible para la chica coger su varita. Por suerte para todos.- ¡Suéltame maldito Muggle!.

- ¿La señorita es…?.- preguntó el agente del gobierno.

- ¿Ella?.- Vermont no sabia que decir.

- ¡Es mi mujer!, ¡déjenla!.

- ¡¿Como puede un menor casarse?!. ¿Que edad tienes jovencita?.- Pansy lo miro como toda una Slytherin.

- ¡Que le importa!.- El otro hombre trajeado se acerco a la chica.

- Dime tu nombre.- intento sonar amable para convencerla. Solo consiguió que la chica lo mirara con desprecio.

- Por favor será mejor colaborar.- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.- Esto es solo un malentendido que se solucionara en poco tiempo. Pansy miro a Harry que asintió. Suspiro antes de contestar.

- Me llamo Pansy… ¡Pansy Potter!.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?.

- La misma que mi marido.- Los funcionarios miraban molestos a al chica que les contestaba como si no fueran nada.

- ¿Es verdad que usted y el joven están casados?.- ella asintió.- ¿Quien autorizo esto?. Es ilegal a menos que los tutores lo autoricen y sea revisado por el gobierno.- comenzó a tomar notas.

- ¡Se los dije hay algo raro!.- Vermont se sentía eufórico a ver que todo parecía ir a su favor. Los funcionarios se miraron y asintieron.

- Será mejor que nos los llevemos a la oficina y allí lo aclararemos todo.

- No creo que sea necesario. Si me lo permiten iré por los papeles que me han pedido, no tardare nada. Resultara mas fácil y rápido.- Miro a los chicos.- Harry, Pansy les agradecería que colaboraran.

El funcionario lo pensó un instante y accedió. De todas formas los chicos estarían con el y podría actuar si era necesario.

Dumbledore salio de la casa y comenzó a caminar hasta el final de la calle.

- Ese no volverá seguro. ¡Es un viejo loco!. Lo mejor para el chico es que se quede con su familia. Mi esposa es su único pariente.

- Esperaremos si no le importa.- fue la respuesta del funcionario al gordo y sonriente Vermont Dursley.

Dentro de la casa todos esperaban el regreso del anciano. Petunia servia te a los agentes mientras Vermont intentaba convencer al funcionario ayudado por el abogado.

Harry y Pansy permanecían en un sofá agarrados de la mano. La chica comenzaba a entender la vida que había tenido el hasta ese momento. Si ya tenia ganas de lanzar más de una maldición a los desgraciados de los Muggles. Al saber el trato que le habían dado a su marido por alguna razón esas ansias eran incontrolables. De no estar Harry seguro que ya estaría siendo detenida por atacar a esos desgraciados.

Ambos tenían sus varitas cogidas con la mano libre. En caso de que quisieran llevárselos, con un par de maldiciones, tendrían el tiempo necesario para desaparecerse.

No había pasado media hora cuando alguien pego en la puerta.

Vermont abrió y se encontró al anciano con algunos acompañantes. El rostro se le enrojeció de la ira.

- Perdón por la espera. Además de los documento aproveche para traer a alguien que podrá mediar de una forma mas rápida.

Todos entraron en la casa.

En cuanto el funcionario vio quien entraba se levanto.

- ¡Señor Patterson!. ¿Que hace aquí?.

- Como favor personal a un amigo. Phillips.- le tendió una serie de documentos.- ¡Lea!.

El aludido cogió los papeles y los leyó. A medida que lo hacia su cara se preocupo cada vez mas.

- ¿Que sucede?.- pregunto el abogado de Vermont.

- Estos papeles son correctos. El señor.- señalo al director.- Albus Dumbledore. Tiene la custodia legal de Harry Potter y aquí figura la documentación de su adopción. Además el matrimonio entre el y la señorita Pansy Parkinson es completamente legal y reconocido.- le tendió los papeles al abogado que los leyó.

- ¡Son falsos seguro!. ¿Qué haremos?.- preguntó Vermont.

- Parece que su sobrino tiene amistades muy influyentes.- dijo sin mirarlo.- Esto es completamente legal. Esta aprobado por el ministerio y ratificado por una docena de jueces y magistrados.- le dio los papeles al Hombre.- Todo es correcto y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

- ¡Podemos apelar!. ¡Algún tribunal nos hará caso!.

- ¿Cuando?.- dijo el recién llegado.- Por mi no hay problema y por su abogado creo que tampoco. Para cuando vallan a juicio el chico será ya mayor de edad y sobreestimaran el caso. Usted solo conseguirá tener que pagar la tarifa de su abogado.

- ¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?!.- casi grito Vermont.

Todos salían de la casa. Si hacerle caso. El funcionario se acerco a Vermont y le quito los papeles.

- Es mi jefe. Y secretario del ministro de educación.- la cara del varón perdió todo color.- Si el ha venido esto viene de muy arriba.- levanto la mano.- le conviene dejarlo estar. No tiene posibilidades.

Nadie se molesto en despedirse de los Durley. Incluso su abogado salio encogiéndose de hombros. Sabiendo que no había posibilidades.

El único que quedo delante de ellos fue Dumbledore.

- Ya les dije que Harry era legalmente mayor de edad. Todo esto no era necesario.

- Y tranquilos no me verás nunca mas.- añadió este.- ¿Nos vamos profesor?.- Pansy estaba aun de su mano, saliendo de la casa. Dumbledore le puso la mano en el hombro. Pansy se giro sonriendo con ironía. Vermont no aguanto más.

- ¡¡Maldito crió!!.- Como pudo intento coger al chico. Lo único que consiguió fue caer al jardín destrozando algunas flores y quedar tendido en medio de la tierra.

Petunia se llevo un susto al entrar horas después en el antiguo dormitorio de su sobrino y encontrar los restos de su camisón con una nota de la chica.

-"Da gracias por no llevarlo puesto tu. Maldita Muggle".- el color desapareció de la mujer.

Los tres aparecieron en el caldero Chorreante. Delante de ellos los Weasley los esperaban.

- Que hacemos aquí?.- pregunto la chica.

- Comprar sus utilices para su ultimo año señora Potter.

Al verlos llegar corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Que tal Los Muggles?.- pregunto Ron.

- ¡Siguen vivos!.- respondió Pansy con desgana. Harry la miro.- ¿Qué?. No he hecho nada como te prometí, pero no me pidas que los perdone. Después de lo que han intentado.

- ¿Que paso?.- pregunto La señora Weasley.

- ¡Después Molly!, ¡después!.- La cortó Dumbledore.- Ahora a lo que venimos. Queda mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.

La primera parada fue Gringotts

Ninguno tuvo problemas para retirar dinero de sus cuentas salvo… Pansy.

- Lo lamento pero su cuenta ha sido cancelada.- le dijo uno de los duendes.

- ¡Pero yo…!.- se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Mi padre la cancelo verdad?.- el duende aun molesto reviso los documentos.

- ¡Si!. Al igual que sus derechos para entrar en la cámara de su familia.- la rabia le impedía desahogarse como quería.- Sintió una mano en su hombro. Se volvió para ver la cara sonriente de su marido.

- ¡Harry yo…!.

- No te preocupes. ¡Perdone!.- se dirigió al duende.- ¿Que tendría que hacer para añadir a mi esposa a mi cuenta?.- El ser lo miro molesto. Saco un pergamino y se lo tendió.

- Rellenar este formulario y firmarlo. En cuanto lo haga tendrá acceso a la cámara.

- ¡Harry no…!.

- ¡Es tu derecho!, ¡no pienso discutirlo!.

- ¡Pero ese dinero…!.

- Es nuestro ahora. ¡Tranquila!, hay de sobra para los dos.- El moreno relleno el documento y lo firmo, después le tendió la pluma a la chica y esta hizo lo mismo.

Se quedo un segundo mirando el nombre que figuraba. Pansy Potter. Suspiro. Quisiera o no ya era una Potter a los ojos de todos, eso solo seria un tramite mas.

Terminado le devolvieron la hoja al duende.

Este miro el pergamino y después miro a Harry.

- Un momento.- fue hacia otra mesa y hablo con el que se encontraba alli.

El duende busco una carpeta en su escritorio y a continuación ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

- ¿Señor Potter?.

- Si.

- Tiene que firmar aquí.- le tendió la carpeta.

- ¿Hay algún problema con mi cámara?.

- ¡Ninguno!.- decía serio.- Su esposa ya puede retirar la cantidad que desee de la cámara.

- ¿Entonces esto para que es?.-firmo y le tendió los documentos.

- Es su reconocimiento de haber recibido la herencia de su padrino Sirius Black.- el moreno se quedo paralizado.- Aquí tiene la llave de su nueva cámara. Comenzaremos a realizar un conteo de todo lo que guarda en su interior. En cuanto se termine se le notificara para que pueda tomar posesión de ella.- Buenos días.

Harry estaba paralizado. Recordar a Sirius siempre lo entristecía. Pansy lo tomo de la mano y este reacciono. Sonriéndole ambos fueron hacia la parte interior del banco.

No tardaron mucho en volver a salir con el dinero que necesitaban.

Recorrieron el callejón comprando lo que necesitaban. Con los libros y material no tuvieron problemas.

En la tienda de túnicas la dependienta se quedo sorprendida cuando una de sus clientas más exclusivas y… caprichosas, elegía unas túnicas por debajo de lo que solía llevarse normalmente. Y mas al saber que se había casado y con quien.

Fue un contraste el ver todas las túnicas de Gryffindor, junto a unas de Slytherin. Pero nadie objeto nada.

En la tienda de artículos de Quiddich. Los varones entraron rápidamente dejando a Hermione y Pansy en la entrada.

- ¡Hombres!.- dijeron a la vez. Ambas se miraron y después a sus maridos. No eran tan diferente después de todo pensaron.

Todo el grupo se dirigía hacia el caldero chorreante para después ir vía chimenea a la mansión Black.

Ginny había sido la única que se mantuvo algo más callada y distante. Miraba cada dos por tres a Harry y Pansy. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de eso.

La pelirroja se entristecía cada vez que los dos se cogían de la mano.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giro para ver la comprensiva cara de su madre. Con una sonrisa se lo decía todo. Ella sonrió y asintió. No podia hacer nada, debía continuar con su vida, y eso haría. Nada puede con una Weasley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estoy de vuelta.

Vamos con los agradecimientos.

**0Pansy0**.- Hola me agrada tu forma de pensar. Aunque debo reconocer que Draco no es mi personaje favorito, da igual la pareja.

**Danimagic**.- Draco será malo y tonto. En cuanto a Pansy. Me pareció excesivo que se lanzara a maldecir como una loca. Pensé en hacerlo te lo aseguro. Pero… eran demasiados problemas y no me parecía muy creíble que no les hiciera nada.

**Aby**.- Espero que te gustase la respuesta Durley.

**Randa1**.- la respuesta en el proximo capitulo.

**Vreth Lillmans**.- Me parece que… me quede corto en ese aspecto. Se me ocurrió una escena con un intento más bestia por parte de Dudley y sus amigos. Pero me pareció muy fuerte, demasiado.

**Juansorvolopotter**.- Espero que te guste mi escena.

**Hope Breaker**.- ¿Qué tal la escena del camisón?.

Y gracias también al resto.

**Crisida, Hermione-Malfoy35**

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.

Espero que no tarde tanto.

UN saludo de Alohopotter. (Carmen).


	11. Chapter 11

11

11. Vuelta Hogwarts.

En la mansión fueron puestos al corriente de lo que había sucedido con los chicos. Arthur tuvo que agarrar a su mujer ya que se disponía a hacer una visita a los tíos del chico con la varita en la mano.

Solo quedaba un día para la vuelta al castillo. Seria su ultimo año en el.

Ron hizo una pregunta.

- Disculpe Profesor.

- Si señor Weasley.

- Vera… he pensado que…- no se atrevía a decirlo.- ¿Que pasara con los que… bueno con los que nos hemos casado?.- Hermione le dio un codazo para que se callara.- ¡No hermione!, quiero saberlo.

- Es una muy buena pregunta.- se atusaba la barba.- Nunca se ha dado un caso parecido en Hogwarts. Creo recordar que si hubo un matrimonio y fue obligado a permanecer separados. Por la política de la institución.

- Me parece justo.- añadió MC Gonagall.

- ¡Pero …!, creo recordar que contaremos con…- hizo memoria.- 12 matrimonios en el castillo. Y algunos son de diferentes casas. ¡Eso sin contar los matrimonios de los profesores!.- añadio divertido.

- ¡Pansy no puede volver con los demás Slytherin!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Lo se, Lo se!. Lo he meditado y creo que lo mejor será que… Todos los matrimonios se alojen en una zona común. ¡El ala de los profesores!.- MC Gonagall lo miro molesta.- El ministerio esta totalmente de acuerdo. Tendrán ciertos privilegios. Si abusar. De forma que se comporten como la pareja que son.

- ¡ALBUS!.

- Dentro de los límites claro esta.- añadió al oír a la subdirectora. Esta bufo no muy convencida.

Entre risas y caras serias transcurrió el resto de la velada. Después de cenar cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Hogwarts recibiría a la mayor cantidad de parejas de su historia, y claro acompañada de muchos cambios.

Mientras una reunión terminaba otra daba comienzo.

En una gran sala oscura se reunía lo que quedaba de la orden tenebrosa. Todos con las túnicas negras y la cara cubierta con la habitual mascara. Aunque de sobra se conocían.

- ¡Eres un imbecil Parkinson!.- el aludido apunto con la varita.

- ¡Si vuelves a insultarme…!.

- ¡Como quieres que te diga si es la verdad!.- la que respondió fue una de las que actuó de testigo.- El plan ha fallado y tu encima no tienes nada mejor que hacer que poner en contra nuestra a la única que nos podría entregar en bandeja a Potter.

- ¡Esa desgraciada se acostó con el!. No le basto mezclar su sangre. ¡Mi sangre!. Con la de ese Maldito mestizo, Sino que encima se acostó con el.- Varios murmullos se escucharon.

- Mi marido se excedió pero ya no hay remedio.

- Pero eso no quita que metió la pata.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de conseguir que tu hija…?.

- ¡No tengo Hija!.

- Que la chica nos entrege a Potter. Convencerla o engañarla.

- Lo dudo.- respondió otro que se había mantenido en la sombra.- Se encargaron.- señalo a la pareja.- de que quedara muy claro cual seria su futuro. Robert estuvo a punto de lanzarle el Avadra.- todos lo miraron.- Potter la salvo.

- ¿Entonces es que siente algo por ella?. Puede ser de utilidad.

- No. Es esa maldita manía suya de querer salvar a todos. Haría lo mismo por cualquiera de los demás.

- ¿Que haremos ahora?. Hemos perdido a algunos de los nuestro inútilmente.

- Era su destino aunque hubieran conseguido matarlo. Solo se me ocurre esperar y ver que sucede. Necesitamos reorganizarnos.

- ¿Y que pasara con la chica?.

- Es una Potter a todos los efectos.- la madre de la chica hablo.- Su destino esta sellado. Seguirá a su marido.- Varios asintieron.

- Otro tema del que quiero hablar es la maldita ley.- otro de los presente hablo.- La hemos estado estudiando para encontrar alguna salida.

- ¿La hay?.- dijo otro esperanzado.- Este año mi hija debería casarse con el heredero de los Mastersons.- El aludido negó.

- No hay escape. Si la boda se realiza en el extranjero no será legal en el país. Varios ministerios de otros países se han declarado conformes con esta ley y la respaldaran. Aun hay otros que no se han pronunciado o simplemente les da igual.- los mortifagos comenzaron a murmurar.- Incluso un hijo dentro de este matrimonio, no podría obtener el apellido paterno. Se considerara que si dos magos de sangre pura se casasen estarían cometiendo un delito al faltar a la ley.- suspiro.- Parte de sus posesiones les serian confiscadas y el matrimonio anulado. Perderían cualquier derecho en el país.- ya las voces subieron en la sala.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que… nos han vencido?.

- ¡NUNCA!.- fue el grito unánime.

- ¿Que nos queda?.

- Irnos al extranjero, esperar que otro ministro anule la ley o… aceptarla.

- Yo propongo esperar a ver que sucede.- dijo otro.- Somos muy pocos y no podremos hacer nada. Nos interesa conseguir influencia en el ministerio y después pensaremos como actuar.

- Lo único que seguirá adelante es el tema Potter.- todos sin excepción asintieron.- Los Potter deben morir. ¡Todos!.- el que hablo fue Robert Parkinson.

En silencio al igual que empezó la reunión llego a su fin. Poco a poco se retiraron de la sala despareciendo del lugar.

Las órdenes estaban claras. El que tuviera la oportunidad actuaría.

Lo mas simple que se podia decir sobre el grupo era que llamaba la atención.

Una serie de parejas acompañaban a varios adolescentes. Todos vestidos con alguna prenda…digamos que diferente.

Se detuvieron justo ente el andén 9 y el 10. Sin que nadie lo notasen poco a poco fueron entrando por el muro.

Del otro lado eran recibidos por la magnifica locomotora de Hogwarts. Multitud de niños corrían de un lado a otro.

Se veía como algunos adultos llevaban grandes baúles o algunas mascotas.

- Bueno… este será vuestro último viaje a Hogwarts. Será mejor que subáis antes de que no queden sitios.

Después de una serie de abrazos por parte de la señora Weasley todos subieron. La mas sorprendida fue Pansy que no se lo espero hasta que estuvo entre los brazos de la mujer. Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos. Harry pudo ver como la morena pasaba de la sorpresa a una tímida sonrisa. Estaba seguro de que esta había sido la primera vez que la despedían con esta forma de cariño y puede que fuera la primera vez en su vida que lo recibía.

Harry había encogido ambos baúles y los llevaba en el bolsillo. Subieron y buscaron algún compartimiento vació. Por el camino saludaba a algunos compañeros. Todos miraban sorprendidos al Moreno junto a la Slytherin. Nadie terminaba de creérselo.

Ginny les aviso desde una de las entradas.

- ¡AQUÍ!. ¡Esta vació!.

Entraron acomodando todas sus cosas. Por la ventana se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha todos estaban en sus lugares. Poco después de arrancar la puerta se abrió dejando paso a…

- ¡Luna!.- Ginny saludo a su amiga.- ¿Qué tal?.- la chica sonrió.

- Bien gracias.- dijo como si fuera lo mas natural. Unos golpes advirtieron de quien venia detrás.

- Luna Nena, ¿que llevas aquí?.- Neville tiraba con muchos problemas de su baúl y el de la chica.- Hola chicos.

- ¡Qué tal Neville!.- respondió Harry.

Entre bromas se fueron contando como les había ido a cada uno desde que se reunieron después de las bodas.

Más de una vez la sinceridad de Luna puso a Neville colorado delante de todos.

Pansy se mantenía en un segundo plano.

Sin saber bien el motivo quería intentar ganarse la confianza de todos. Eran los únicos que le quedaban y no le habían dado la espalda, aun después de todo lo que hizo y quiso hacer.

Harry lo notaba y le mantenía cogida la mano para transmitirle confianza.

La felicidad dura poco. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio mas odiado por todos. Acompañado como era normal por otros Slytherin.

- ¡Valla, valla!.- ¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!. Una convención de perdedores, pobretones y sangres sucias.- miro a Pansy.- aunque puede que para una aun quede esperanza.

- Lárgate Malfoy.- Gruño Ron.

- ¡Tranquilo pobretón!.- solo he venido para felicitar a las parejas. Son tal para cual.- Miro a Luna y Neville.- Un inútil y una loca.- Neville fue a levantarse y luna lo paro.- Un pobretón y una sangre sucia come libros. ¿Ya te arrepientes de no casarte conmigo?.- Hermione cogió el brazo de Ron para que se calmara. Este apretaba con furia su varita. Malfoy miro a Harry y Pansy.- Y por ultimo San cara rajada Potter y…- se acerco a la chica.- una de mis mejores calienta camas. Si te aburres de Potter mi cama siempre estará libre para ti Pansy.- Todos se esperaron una reacción furiosa del moreno pero este se mantenía serio mirando al Rubio.

- Algo típico de ti Malfoy. Presumiendo de lo que nunca has tenido.- beso la mano de Pansy.- Ni tendrás.

- ¿Eso crees?.- le respondió.- Te podría decir un par de cosas sobre Parkinson en la cama es… ¡UF!.- se abanicaba la cara con la mano. Esta vez fue la Propia Pansy la que se levanto para abofetearlo , pero Harry la paro sonriendo.

- ¡No querida!.- le bajo la mano.- Podrías ensuciarte.- Malfoy saco la varita furioso.

- ¡Como te atreves a insultarme cara rajada!.- Harry saco su varita y le apunto.

- ¿Cuanto?.

- ¿Qué?.- Malfoy no entendio a lo que se referia. Harry hablo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cuanto crees que duraras?. ¿Mas o menos que Voldemort?.- el nombre hizo que todos se estremecieran. Al moreno lo que menos le gustaba era recordar esa parte de su pasado y mucho menos presumir de ello. Pero estaba seguro de que seria más que suficiente para que el rubio perdiera los papeles.

- ¡No pronuncies su…!. ¡Me has insultado!

- ¡No!. Te he respondido como tu te mereces.- Sonrió.- Insulta a mis amigos, a mi y sobre todo a mi esposa.

- Solo he dicho de ella lo que es verdad.

- De sobra sabes que no . Y lo se bien.- Malfoy entendió a lo que se refería.

- ¡Maldita Zorra!, ¡te has acostado con este…!.- No llego a terminar la frase salio disparado hacia atrás llevándose con el a Zabiny a otros dos mas que lo acompañaban. Desde el centro del compartimento Harry le apuntaba con la varita. Ni se habían dado cuenta de que la había cogido.

- Te dije que no insultaras a mi mujer.- la cara de odio del chico asusto al rubio.

Un profesor llego por el pasillo. Malfoy sonrió al reconocer a Snape, detrás venia Séptima y Aurora.

- ¡Profesor!, Potter me insulto. Y me ha lanzado un hechizo.

- ¡El comenzó!.- se defendió Harry. Malfoy se levanto pensándose ganador.

- Tienen suerte de que aun no estemos en Hogwarts. Pero no consentiré este comportamiento en el castillo.- Malfoy sonreía.- Señor Malfoy vuelva a su compartimento.- Ni draco ni sus amigotes se lo creían. Snape no haría nada para castigar a Potter.

- Pero…, pero…

- No pienso repetirlo.- Añadió cuando vio como el rubio intento protestar de nuevo.

- Si profesor.- dijo de mala gana. Miro a Pansy.- Ya hablaremos Parkinson.

- ¡Potter!.- añadió la chica con su mejor cara Slytherin.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡Señora Potter!.- añadió arrastrando las palabras.

Humillado y avergonzado el y los suyos se fueron del vagón, acompañados de las burlas de todos.

- Gracias profesor.- Snape lo miro con su habitual cara de enojo.

- No se por que lo dice, señor Potter.- Se giro y regreso a su lugar las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban les sonrieron a los chicos antes de seguirlo.

- Gracias por defenderme.- dijo Pansy. El le acaricio la cara, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

- Se que no hacia falta pero… necesitaba desahogarme.- La morena sonrió nerviosa. Harry miro a sus amigos.

- Quiero pediros perdón.- todos lo miraron.- Todos me conocéis y sabéis de sobra que no me gusta alardear de lo que he hecho.- se puso triste.- Antes con Malfoy le ataque con lo de Vol…, el Imnombrable por que sabia que con eso se acobardaría. Pero no es lo que pienso.

- Tranquilo Harry lo sabemos.- respondió Hermione.

- Aunque mereció la pena solo por ver la cara del hurón.- bromeo Ron, riendo igual que Neville. Al final incluso el moreno sonrió.

Todo quedo ahí. Los chicos se sentaron y los Slytherin no volvieron a aparecer.

Los prefectos salieron para reunirse, dejando solas a las dos parejas.

Poco después Los chicos comenzaron una charla sobre Quiddich y posibles clases de defensa. Las chicas por su lado otra sobre pociones. Por increíble que pareciese. Pansy disfruto hablando con la rubia.

De vez en cuando Harry miraba a la morena y esta le sonreía.

La llegada de Ron y las chicas les anuncio que estaban a punto de llegas al castillo para cursar su ultimo año en el.

Ellos salieron mientras se cambiaban y a continuación hicieron ellas lo mismo.

Pansy se acerco a Ginny.

- Ginny yo quisiera… hablar contigo.- la pelirroja la miro.- Quiero pedirte perdón. Yo se que tu querías a Harry y con esto yo…

- ¡Lo quiero!, pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

- Se que no confías en mi y quiero que sepas que…- Ginny la paro.

- De sobra sabes eso, No confio en ti. Aunque no puedo negar que has cambiado y en parte me agrada.- Se puso seria.- Mentiría si te dijese que no me duele todo esto. Pero como te he dicho esto no tiene remedio.- La callo .- ¡Déjame acabar!. Solo te pido una cosa, y por tu bien espero que lo hagas.- La amenaza puso a la morena en alerta.- Aunque no lo ames, respétalo y procura que sea feliz. Nadie como el se lo merece mas.- La Slytherin sonrió.

- Te aseguro que lo intentare. Tardare un poco pero cuando una Slytherin quiere algo….

- Me alegro oirte decir eso.

- ¿Amigas?.- la pelirroja bufo divertida.

- ¡No pidas mas de lo que hay!. Por ahora amistades de conocidos y el resto solo Merlin lo sabe. Con el tiempo …- sonrio.

- ¡Me basta por ahora!.- Hermione y Luna que estaba oyéndolas se acercaron.

- Nosotras opinamos igual. Aunque conmigo tendrás más facilidades. Ron y Harry son como Hermanos y nos veremos a diario.- añadió la castaña.

- Esto es obra de un Hada Perlups.- dijo la Rubia mirando a todas partes.- Tienen el poder de crear amistades.- Pansy miro a las chicas.

- Ya te acostumbraras.- dijeron antes de comenzar a reír.

Los chicos abrieron la puerta.

- Estamos listos.- ron las miro.- ¿Que pasa?.

- ¡Nada Hermanito!. Cosas de chicas.- Toco la nariz de su Hermano y entro al compartimento, Pansy sonrió siguiéndola y Luna entro mirando a todas partes. Hermione se puso delante de él.

- No se que me da mas miedo no saber que hacíais o saber que fueron cosas de chicas.

- Tonto.- le respondió besándolo. El pelirrojo se sentó con cara sonriente de idiota sin dejar de mirarla.

Ginny se acerco a Harry y Pansy.

- Parece que Charly no es el único capaz de amansar a las fieras con ese método.- todos rieron la ocurrencia de la chica.

Una avalancha de niños de diferentes edades salía de la hermosa locomotora Roja. Cada uno arrastraba su baúl y alguno que otro la jaula con su mascota.

Un gigantesco hombre que sostenía un gran farol llamaba a los de primer año.

Todos fueron a su encuentro, entre asustados y maravillados.

- ¡Harrid!.

- ¡Hola chicos!.- Sonrió mirando las parejas.- Felicidades a todos.- Todos sonrieron algo avergonzados. Hagrid miro a Pansy y se puso algo mas serio.- ¿Un placer saludarla señora Potter?.

- Gracias. Profesor.- Hagrid miraba a los chicos sin decir nada pero estos notaron el detalle.

- Pansy ha cambiado.- dijo Harry.- Es mi mujer y ahora… tiene el mismo problema que yo.- al decirlo se toco el brazo.

- ¡Uhh!. Entiendo. Algo me han comentado.- Se giro para ver gran cantidad de niños que lo miraban.- El deber me llama, venid a visitarme y lo hablaremos.- miro a Harry.- tengo que darte tu regalo.- todos sonrieron y miraron con cierta preocupación al chico. Conocían de sobra los regalos de Hagrid.

Los siete cogieron un carro de los tirados por Los fantasmagóricos caballos. Esta vez todos los vieron.

En gran comedor era un hervidero.

La mayoría comenzaron a murmurar cuando vieron a Pansy y Luna sentarse con los Gryffindor. Sabían de sobra sobre las uniones pero tenerlas delante era otra cosa.

- ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?.- Uno de los alumnos de séptimo hablo.- Contra la lunática no tenemos nada pero la serpiente…

- ¡Si ella se va yo me voy!.- dijo Harry.- Es mi mujer y estará conmigo.

- Opinamos lo mismo.- dijeron el resto.

- ¡Seamus!. No te consiento que trates así a mi mujer.- la voz de Neville sorprendió a todos. Mas la decisión que transmitía.

No hubo más discusiones ni protestas.

Dumbledore llamo la atención y el tema quedo en segundo plano.

- ¡Bien venidos un año mas a Hogwarts!. Me alegra ver a todos aquí. Gracias a Merlín la guerra ha llegado a su fin y con ella vuelve a brillar un futuro prometedor en los que ustedes serán los participes.- hizo una pausa antes de seguir.- ¡No hace falta decir que este será un año inusual!. Como todos sabrán el ministerio de magia ha promulgado una ley para la unión de magos. Se de sobra que no será muy popular pero, los resultados ya están entre nosotros.- miro a los chicos.- Varios de sus compañeros han vuelto a clase convertidos en matrimonio. Algunas parejas están aquí y otras no.- Se coloco bien las gafas.- Esto se de sobra que ocasionara una serie de dificultades.- miro a la subdirectora, junto a la entrada del comedor.- Pero creo que ayudara al futuro de nuestro mundo. Quiero pedir a todos un poco de paciencia y respeto con sus compañeros. ¡Eso también va por las nuevas parejeas!. El que sean un matrimonio no quita que deberán respetar a sus compañeros y comportarse como es debido.- Dumbledore miro a MC Gonagall y esta salio del salón.- El final de la guerra ha sido doloroso. Muchos hemos perdido, amigos, familiares, conocidos… Creo que es tiempo de comenzar de nuevo y forjar un futuro en le todos podamos vivir en paz. Para eso quiero que todos ayuden a todos en la medida de lo posible.- recordó algo.- Cuando terminemos la selección de los alumnos de primer año, terminare las presentaciones de los nuevos profesores. Reo que me estoy alargando demasiado.- Hizo un movimiento y la puerta del gran comedor se abrió.

Por ella entro la subdirectora seguida de dos filas de niños asustados.

EL banco con el sombreo ya estaba en su lugar.

Los niños se detuvieron y MC GOnagall se adelanto.

Ante la sorpresa de los alumnos de Primer año, el sombreo comenzó la canción habitual.

En esta ocasión hablaba de esperanza y de unión. De entendimiento y perdón.

Al terminar todos estallaron en un gran aplauso. Comenzando la selección de las casas.

- ¡Ahora que todos están en su lugar!. Quiero comentar lo que los mayores ya saben el bosque prohibido como su nombre indica esta prohibido. Los artículos prohibidos se han aumentado. Si alguien quiere saber cuales son, la lista esta delante del despacho de nuestro conserje.- señalo a Bins con cara de amargado.- Entre las novedades se encuentra que volveremos a tener a nuestro querido Remus Lupin, como profesor de DAO.- una gran ovación se escucho en la sala.- Y Severus Snape volverá a impartir pociones.- Slytherin fue la única casa que aplaudió con ganas. El resto solo por compromiso.- Al terminar las parejas deberán seguir a la profesora Vector.- Miro a Snape.- ¡Lo siento tengo que acostumbrarme aun!. ¡A la profesora Snape!.- se produjo un silencio en la sala.- A la zona Habilitada para los matrimonios que nos acompañan. Sin mas Disfrutemos de la cena.- Un movimiento de la mano y las mesas se llenaron con los acostumbrados y deliciosos platillos.

Entre bien venidas y comentarios la velada transcurrió. El hecho de que la profesora de Aritmancia se hubiese casado y nada menos que con el profesor de pociones era el tema más hablado entre los que lo ignoraban.

Dumbledore hablo una vez más al terminar la cena.

- Después de éste magnifico banquete. Lo mejor será que cada uno valla a su habitación. Los de primero serán acompañados por los prefectos de sus casas.

Todos salieron del salón, saludando a amigos y recordando anécdotas del verano.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron los matrimonios que ese año cursarían estudios.

Cuatro profesores se acercaron al grupo. Algunos se temían lo peor al ver que uno de ellos era Snape.

- Todos hagan el favor de acompañarnos.- La que hablo fue la profesora de aritmancia.- Este año se alojaran en el ala de los profesores.

- Entenderán que eso significa que su comportamiento deberá ser… ejemplar.

- ¡Cállate Severus!.- lo corto su esposa. Dejándolo igual de sorprendido que a los alumnos.- Hasta mañana no comienza el curso. Sus habitaciones ya están listas encontraran todas sus pertenencias allí.

- Perdone profesora. Ron y Hermione son prefectos y han tenido que acompañar a los nuevos a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Mi marido también!. Dijo una chica de Hufflepuff.

- Aurora ¿te importaria…?.

- En absoluto.- miro a Lupin sonriendo.

- Solucionado, la profesora Lupin los esperara y acompañara a sus dormitorios.- El resto que nos siga.

Fueron conducidos hacia la zona donde se realizaban las clases más comunes. Al llegar a un tapiz la profesora lo toco y este desapareció.

- Esta entrada es solo para profesores. Y ahora para ustedes también. No creo necesario decir que esta seria su sala común con las mismas normas. Severus por favor.- el profesor se acerco aun lateral del tapiz y murmuro un hechizo al tiempo que tocaba la esquina con la punta de su varita.- Cada uno deberá tocar ese trozo de tela.- señalo el lateral, donde un trozo del mismo tapiz permanecía en la piedra. .- Forma parte del tapiz y cuando esta cerrado da igual que parte toquen ya que se abrirá. Es la única forma en que podrán acceder aquí. Si alguien mas entra un hechizo avisara. Sigamos.

Los chicos entraban al tiempo que tocaban le pequeño recuadro tapizado. Al hacerlo un haz de luz muy suave destellaba en su mano.

Llegaron a un cruce con dos pasillos.

- Ese pasillo es el que se ha habilitado para vosotros. Con el fin de darles cierta libertad .- señalo el otro pasillo.- los profesores ocuparemos el otro.

- No hagan que nos arrepintamos de ello.- añadió Snape.

- Que tengan una buena noche. En la puerta de cada cuarto esta el nombre de la pareja.

Los profesores fueron en una dirección y los chicos poco a poco en la otra.

Las parejas entraban en la habitación cuando veían su nombre.

Harry Pansy Vieron su nombre en una placa y se miraron. Harry abrió la puerta y dejo que la chica entrara primero.

La habitación era muy simple. Una gran cama de matrimonio. Un gran ropero y dos escritorios en el centro. En un lateral dos grandes estanterías y a los pies de la cama estaban los baúles de los dos.

- Se parece un poco a la sala común de Gryffindor. Solo que sin colores.

- La sala de Slytherin es mas oscura y las paredes son mas… negras.- medito un segundo.- no esta nada mal, debo admitirlo es mas acogedora.

Ambos se acostaron casi a la vez. Con ciertos nervios y un revuelo de ideas en sus mentes.

Harry quería estar de nuevo con la chica. La primera vez con ella le gusto más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Por su parte a Pansy le sucedía lo mismo. Solo que en su cabeza el deseo luchaba contra las ideas establecidas por su familia, que poco a poco comenzaban a deshacerse.

La antigua Pansy Parkinson había desaparecido. En el momento en que acepto continuar con la ceremonia y se entrego al moreno, parte de ella desapareció. Su padre fue el que termino de destruirla cuando estuvo a punto de asesinarla. De los restos había surgido una nueva Pansy. De sobra sabía que tendría mucho que pensar y cambiar. Sus antiguos ideales no tenían cabida en ese nuevo mundo que se le abría.

Sonrió al pensar en lo dicho por el ministro. Al menos con ella si había resultado. Esa parte de ella misma tenía que desaparecer. Por su bien y por el de su marido.

Un buenas noches y ambos se metieron en la cama. Cada uno en una parte sin apenas atreverse a tocarse. Necesitarían tiempo y ambos lo sabían.

Unos golpes despertaron a ambos.

- ¡Harry, Pansy es hora de levantaros o no llegaréis a desayunar!.- la potente voz de Hermione hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Siii!.- respondió el.

Algo no andaba bien . ¿Por que no podia levantarse?. Se coloco las gafas y lo entendió. Una somnolienta Pansy estaba usándolo como almohada. La sensación le gusto.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- Es la hora de levantarse. Hermione nos ha avisado para que podamos desayunar.- La chica hundió su cara en el pecho del chico.

- ¡Quiero dormir!.- se dio cuenta de donde estaba apoyada y se retiro.- ¡Perdona no se como…!.

- No pasa nada no te preocupes.- reunió algo de valor.- a mi me gusta y si a ti también… por mi no hay problema en que… me uses como almohada.- ella como pudo sonrió.

- Gracias.- se levanto rápidamente.- será mejor que nos demos prisa o no desayunaremos. ¿Donde…?.- miraba a todas partes.

- ¿Que pasa?.

- No se donde esta mi ropa y…- el señalaba el ropero.- ¡si… gracias!.

El no podia quitarle ojo. Se había puesto el camisón blanco para dormir. Era muy simple y la cubría hasta las rodillas, pero dejaba insinuar las curvas de la chica. De alguna forma aunque no enseñase tanto como los otros conseguía que una parte del chico estuviera mas despierta de lo normal. El al notarlo se coloco la almohada para ocultar a su… madrugador amigo.

- ¿Tu no te levantas?.

- ¡Yo… Si esto… voy... al baño!.- se tapaba como podia. Ella lo noto y sonrió.

- Parece que no le soy indiferente señor Potter.

- ¡Esto…!.- el señalo la almohada.- ¡Por las mañanas yo pues... ya sabes… es normal que…!.- Ella sonrio se dio la vuelta y se saco el camisón. Quedando delante del chico solo con la ropa interior.- ¡Oh Merlin!.- fue demasiado para el pobre chico. Ella sonrio al oirlo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- si ella podia divertirse el también. Tiro la almohada quedando en ropa interior.

- ¿Y a ti?.- al oírlo miro por encima del hombro y se quedo embobada.

Sin darse cuenta se fue girando, para apreciar mejor el cuerpo del moreno, mostrándole al chico sus pechos. Esto fue demasiado para el.

- ¡No me hagas esto!.- dijo lastimosamente.

Al oírlo se giro.

- ¡Perdona!. ¡No quise que tú te sintieras violento con esto y…!.

- Solo te he visto así una vez y debo admitir que me gusto más de lo que yo creía. Si me provocas así… yo… No se si podré cumplir con lo que hablemos.

Ahora entendía lo que le pasaba. Y era un tema que para ella quedo en el aire. Cada uno se vistió de espaldas al otro.

- ¡Si bueno… creo que eso…!.- tomo aire.- No lo hablamos. Dijimos que intentaríamos ser una pareja normal. ¡Es decir dentro de la situación!. Y el tema de dormir juntos, ¡quiero decir…!. Pues…

- Te dije que no haría nada que tu no quisieras y lo cumpliré.- se notaba la pena en su voz.- pero te pido que no me des esos espectáculos. Puedo entender que tu y yo no estemos … que volvamos a…

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!.- el se callo.- Si decidimos seguir adelante ese tema tendrá que…estudiarse. A fin de cuentas somos un …matrimonio.- Añadió rápidamente.- ¡No quiero decir que sea ya!, ¡necesito un tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden!. ¡Pero…!.

- No es algo que tengamos que descartar.- termino el.

- Exacto.- entro a la puerta que separaba la habitación del baño.- Será mejor que nos arreglemos y vallamos a desayunar o no llegaremos.

Ambos corrieron por los pasillos hasta el gran comedor. Desde la mesa de los leones les hicieron señas para que los viesen.

Poco después terminaban un alegre desayuno.

Los prefectos, repartieron los horarios y poco después todos juntos se dirigían hacia la primera clase del día.

Como era de esperarse los matrimonios que compartían clases se sentaron todos juntos. De forma que En un asiento estaban los Potter y justo delante los Weasley.

Algo más apartados estaban otros dos matrimonios que no dejaban de hacerse arrumacos y besarse.

- ¡Dejen algo para después!.- grito uno consiguiendo que todos se rieran y las parejas dejaran de besarse algo avergonzadas. Poco después entro el profesor y dio comienzo a la clase.

El día fue tranquilo. Dos parejas acudían a cada clase juntas. Saludaban a conocidos o simplemente repasaban lo que tenían pendiente.

Por la tarde Harry y Ron decidieron ir al campo de Quiddich y las chicas se marcharon a la biblioteca.

Nada mas llegar las chicas los dos matrimonios decidieron ir a visitar al profesor de criaturas mágicas. Harry temía esta visita por el regalo que el semigigante le podia tener guardado.

Cuando oyó que pegaban e su puerta Hagrid fue hacia ella para abrir. Miro a Fang que apenas se había movido. Suspiro resignado con su perro.

¡Chicos!.- sonrió al verlos.- ¡Habéis venido!. ¡Pasad, pasad!.- se hizo a un lado mientras Harry entraba con los demás.- ¿Qué tal os va?.

- ¡Bien Hagrid!, gracias.

- Haré un poco de te.- fue hacia la cocina.- ¿Como lleváis el tema del matrimonio?. Espero que bien. Los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir.

- Es todo muy reciente no se que decirte.- termino Harry.

- ¡Entiendo!, ¡entiendo!.

Cinco minutos después estaban todos con una taza de humeante te hablando con Hagrid.

El semigigante oía a los chicos y todo lo que habían hecho. Bueno no todo.

Al final miro a Pansy.

- Me alegro de que estés bien.- la chica asintió con una tímida sonrisa.- Espero que seáis felices. Y tengáis muchos hijos.- Casi a la vez. Los cuatro chicos estuvieron apunto de atragantarse con el te.

Hermione oyó un sonido familiar solo que parecía muy lejano.

- ¡Oís eso!.- todos se callaron.

- No.- los demás también negaron.

- Parece… ¿un maullido?.- no estaba segura. Hagrid se levanto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vale tal vez en un corte brusco pero de otra forma seria un capitulo demasiado largo. Creo que el siguiente será divertido.

Antes de agradecer y responder RR. Creo que debo aclarar algo sobre mi anterior cap.

La mayoría opinan que el comportamiento de Pansy con los tíos de Harry ha sido… muy suave.

Estoy de acuerdo hasta cierto punto.

Como consentir que la chica o el propio Harry se pongan a lanzar maldiciones sin parar.

Por muy Harry que sea , después de todo lo que ha sucedido seria demasiado radical. El ministerio tendría que intervenir y pondría en peligro la tranquilidad conseguida. Y creo que comprometería todo el resto de la historia no se me ocurría una forma creíble de escribir la convivencia. Opte por el mal más común en estos casos. Envidia y dinero.

Por eso hice una convivencia tranquila. Aunque intente darle algo de chispa. Perdón si no lo conseguí.

Pasemos a los RR:

- Danimagic: respeto que opines eso de Draco. Lamentablemente en esta historia será de lo peor.

- Rianne Black: Me gusta tu idea del camisón sexy. Estaría genial. Pero el que mas te lo agradeceria seria Vermont.

- Dnk: Lamento la espera pero mi tiempo es escaso. Si es cierto he suavizado mucho el genio de la chica. Pero… ¿Qué harías tú si estuvieras solo o sola y alguien muy cercano estuviera a punto de matarte como le paso a ella?. Sola y abandonada o cambias o… no podrías seguir. ¿No crees?. Pienso que Harry le da lo que ella necesita. Tranquilidad y apoyo. Aunque eso se vera mas adelante. ¡O no!.

- Aby: ¿Qué tal el capitulo?. Si te gusta un Draco malo creo que te gustaran los siguientes.

- Hopebreaker: Es normal si el matrimonio continua la pobre ginny se tiene que resignar. Tengo pensado hacer una historia corta pero con la pareja alternativa. Todo el principio igual pero Ginny no seria descartada por la edad. ¿Qué crees que pasaría?.

- Warios: Tardo mas de lo que quisiera pero me he propuesto terminar mi historia al igual que hice con la otra. Gracias.

- O-Pansy-O: Siempre me ha hecho gracia esta pareja. Aunque tengo algunas otras igual de increíbles o divertidas. (Todo se andará, Tengo 5 historias más en desarrollo. Pero hasta que no termino no publico otra). LOS cambios aun no han terminado.

- Juansolvoropotter: Como ya he dicho los cambios aun no han terminado y creo que os habreis dado cuenta leyendo este.

- Hermione-Malfoy35: Tengo una idea pero no se si al final la haré realidad. Pero para dentro de algunos capítulos hay algo que creo que divertirá a todos.

- Arima Soichiro ji: La terminare te lo aseguro.

Gracias a todos los que dejáis vuestra opinión y seguís esta locura.

Os aseguro que anima mucho leer lo que decís. Hasta la próxima.

Un saludo de Alohopotter.


	12. Chapter 12

Es la segunda parte del anterior pero tuve que cortarlo.

12. Un regalo diferente.

- Tienes buen oído hermione.- salio de la casa y poco después volvía con una cesta tapada. Dentro de ella se podían oír maullidos.

- ¡Son gatitos!.- dijo la castaña sonriente. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la cesta.

- ¡No exactamente!.- destapo la cesta. Dentro había seis cachorros de unos gatitos muy raros. Con el pelaje moteado, entre gris y blanco. Todos tenían unos ojos grisáceos que les daban un aspecto encantador. Llamaba la atención sus orejas y cola. Fang apenas se inmuto al ver la cesta.- Son. ¡Atchuss!. Perdón, me dan alergia. Son Kneazles. Una camada entera.

- ¿Por que los tienes si te dan alergia?.- pregunto Ron.

- Los encontré hace poco al ir a Hogsmeade. Me hizo gracia la camada pero los deje. ¡No quería enfadar a la madre!.- añadió rápido.- Pero cuando volvía vi entre unos matojos un animal muerto con todo el loco quemado.- se puso triste.- Era la madre. Seguramente intento entrar en algún sitio y …- las chicas se pusieron tristes.- Me dieron lastimas las crías y me las traje. Popy no ha dejado de darme pociones para mi alergia. Cada vez que los alimento es una tortura.- Las chicas cogieron una de las crías y comenzaron a hacerle caricias.- ¿Os gustan?. ¡Quedáoslos!.

- No Hagrid, no creo que…- Pansy fue a soltar el cachorro en la cesta.

- ¿Qué haré con ellos?. Mi idea era regalároslos. Me hizo gracia al ver que eran seis.

- ¿Por qué?.- al igual que el resto Ron no entendía nada.

- Pensé en regalaros algo por vuestros enlaces. Caí en loa cuenta de que tenia que hacer un regalo a cada pareja y pensé que estos pequeñines. ¡Atchuss!. ¡Perdon!.- se sonó con un gigantesco pañuelo.- Pensé que eran el regalo ideal.- Contó con los dedos.- Uno para Los Potter.- sonrió al decirlo.-otro para los jóvenes Weasley. Otro para el otro matrimonio Weasley. Remus, Snape y el último para los Longbotton. Todas las crías conseguirán un hogar y vosotros tendréis un regalo estupendo.

- ¡Solo es un gato!.- dijo Ron. Hermione suspiro.

- ¡Serás!. Un Kneazle. Es muy útil. Además de muy difíciles de conseguir.- miro la cesta.- Hagrid conseguiría una gran cantidad de galeones por ellos en cualquier tienda de mascotas.- miro a su marido.- Detectan las intenciones de las personas. Son como detectores de tenebrismo. Son muy fieles y te ayudaran siempre a volver a casa si te pierdes.

- ¡Yo no me pierdo!.- se defendió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Déjalo!.- lo callo Hermione , el resto los miraban divertidos.- Pero Pansy tienen razón no se si deberíamos aceptarlos Hagrid.

- ¡Tonterías!. Tú ya tienes a Croockshacks. Sabes como cuidarlos y esa damita.- señalo la cría que ella tenia en las manos.- necesita un buen sitio donde vivir. Un Kneazle es muy útil en una familia mágica y muy fiel a sus amos.

- ¡Genial otra alfombra de pelos!.- dijo por lo bajo Ron.- ¡Auch!.- un pisotón de su mujer lo callo.

- Esta bien Hagrid la acepto. Muchas gracias.- dijo mirando a la gatita.- Eres preciosa.- la cría maulló como si le agradara.

- ¡Yo también!, ¡gracias!.- respondió Pansy. Mirando al que tenía en las manos. Al verle la cara sonrió.- Además hace juego con Harry.- este al oírlo miro al animal y se fijo que sus ojos tenían un color gris verdoso.

- Parece….- miro los ojos del animal. Pansy asintió.- nos lo quedamos. Gracias Hagrid.

- Has cogido el que yo pesaba darte. Es el único con esos ojos verdosos. Es raro que un Kneazle tenga esa particularidad.

- Me da pena el podrecido que acabe con Snape.- dijo Ron.- lo mas seguro es que no lo quiera o termine siendo algún ingrediente de su armario.

- Por eso se lo daré a Séptima. Esa mujer ha hecho maravillas. Ella cuidara de mechones.- señalo la cesta.

- ¿Mechones?.- dijeron todos los chicos.

- Aquel de la esquina. ¡Miradlo!.- Harry cogió la cría que gruño molesta.- ¡Es muy arisco!. Y en las puntas de las orejas tiene unos mechones que le caen detrás de la cabeza como...

- El antiguo pelado de Snape.-termino Harry.

- Arisco y con el mismo mal corte de pelo.- decía Ron.- ¡Si!, definitivamente este es para Snape.- todos rieron de la ocurrencia. El animal seguía estando enfadado como si supiera de qué hablaban.

El resto de crías también fueron repartidas. Una muy tranquila, que parecía ajena a todo el jaleo, fue destinada a Neville y Luna.

El más nerviosos y ágil sin duda seria para Charly y Tonks. Necesitaría toda su agilidad con su futura dueña.

El último quedo destinado para Lupin. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la cría antes de dormirse lanzo un mini gruñido parecido al un aullido muy agudo.

Había llegado la hora de volver al castillo. La cena seria servida pronto y tendrían que acabar los deberes.

- Gracias por los Kneazle Hagrid pero debemos volver al castillo.- Todos asintieron mientras se levantaban.

- ¡Espera!. Aun no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.

- Pero no es...- señalo a la cría que Pansy tenia entre sus brazos.

- Ese es por vuestra boda pero el tuyo esta detrás. No cabe en mi casa.

Los chicos se asustaron al oírlo. Conocían de sobra al semigigante y para el algo encantador y tierno podia ser la cosa más terrorífica.

Se limitaron seguirlo al exterior.

- Espera que lo llamo.- Un potente silbido y oyeron como algo se acercaba.

Del limite del bosque prohibido salio una silueta que todos reconocieron.

- ¡Un Hipogrifo!.

- ¡Pero no uno cualquiera!.- Hagrid se acerco a la criatura con un hurón muerto.- Este amigo ya os conoce.- le lanzo el animal y el fantástico ser lo cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Buckbeack!.- dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

- ¡El que ataco a Malfoy!.- dijo Pansy.- ¿Creí que había... que lo habían ajusticiado?.

- Escapo, luego te lo cuento.- le dijo Harry.- Pero no puede estar aquí el ministerio…

- Dumbledore hablo con el ministro y este accedió al saber que era para ti.- Se puso serio.- Antes era… el quien lo cuidaba pero ahora… Se ha acostumbrado demasiado al hombre y le resultaría difícil vivir salvaje.

La mención de su padrino puso triste al moreno.

- Gracias.- Harry avanzo hizo una reverencia y el animal respondió al momento. Se acerco y le acaricio el pico.- ¿Que tal amigo?.- un gruñido del ave.- ¿Lo hechas de menos verdad?. Yo también.- le acariciaba el plumaje.- ¿Dices que no hay problema en que se quede conmigo?.

- ¡Ninguno!. Se quedara cerca de mi cabaña. Yo me encargare.

- Gracias.- acaricio de nuevo el pico del hipogrifo.- Te veré pronto , ahora tengo que irme pero te prometo que vendré a verte. Volaremos un rato, ¿de acuerdo?.- Como si lo hubiese entendido el animal agito las alas.- ¡Tranquilo chico!.- Se giro al profesor.- Gracias de verdad.- el semigigante sonrió y le quito importancia.

Para que el animal no se fijase en Harry Hagrid le tiro un par de hurones muertos mientras los chicos se alejaban.

- Empiezo a entender muchas cosas.- dijo Ron.- Buckbeack ataco a Malfoy por que le gustan los hurones.- todos miraron al animal cuando devoraba uno de esos animales.- Cada vez me gusta mas este animal.

Las dos parejas volvieron al castillo. Tenían que dejar a los pequeños Kneazle en sus habitaciones antes de cenar.

Por desgracia tuvieron un mal encuentro.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?. Dos traidores a la sangre y dos sangre s sucia. Dos parejas perfectas.- Draco Malfoy salio de un pasillo seguido de sus habituales seguidores, que reían las ocurrencias de este. Malfoy se fijo en los animales que tenían las chicas.- ¿Son vuestros hijos?.- los dos Kneazle bufaron mirando al rubio. Las chicas los sostuvieron con algo mas de firmeza para evitar que se soltaran.- De unas parejas así es normal que la descendencia sea tan… animal y bestia.- Los Slytherin reían la ocurrencia. Ron fue a su encuentro pero Hermione lo paro.

- ¡Ron no!.

- ¡Eso comadreja!, Hazle caso a tu ramera sangre sucia.- Nadie se espero lo que sucedió.

Cuando Hermione sujeto a Ron la Pequeña Kneazle quedo libre y salto sobre rubio dejándole las uñas grabadas en la cara.

- ¡¡AHHH!!. ¡MI CARA!.- saco la varita.- ¡Te Matare Alimaña!.

- ¿Qué sucede?.- Dumbledore apareció por un lateral.

- ¡Esa cosa que tienen!.- señalo al animal que volvía a estar en los brazos de Hermione.- ¡Me ataco!. ¡Exijo que la maten!.- Dumbledore miro la cría y sonrió.

-. Es solo un cachorro. Seguramente lo hizo jugando. ¿Como sonaría si pidiese que matasen a una cría de Kneazle por atacar a un mago adulto?.- apenas podia aguantar la risa.- no me malinterprete señor Malfoy lamento que se haya herido, pero seguro que madame Ponfrey se lo curara en un instante.

- ¡Pero ese…!.

- Es un Kneazle y solo atacaría a alguien que quisiera hacer daño a sus amos.- Malfoy se puso serio al oírlo.- pero como vera este es solo un cachorro y aun no tiene desarrollada esa habilidad.- miro a los chicos.- Señora Potter , señora Weasley. Creo que lo mejor seria que llevasen a sus mascotas a sus habitaciones. La cena será servida pronto.

Dumbledore sonrió y desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Malfoy miro a las parejas y sus mascotas.

- Esto no quedara así comadreja.- se alejo camino a la enfermería. Mientras sus compañeros le preguntaban si le quedaría la marca.

Los chicos fueron hacia sus dormitorios.

Por el camino Ron tomo la gatita la miro ala cara.

- Sabes que me agradas.- esta maulló.- Procura que ese Hurón no te coja ¿vale?.

- ¿Como la llamareis?.- pregunto Pansy. Ron miro la cara de su nueva mascota.

- ¡Cazahurones!.

- ¡Ron!!

- ¿Qué?. ¡Le queda bien!.- miro a su mujer a la cara.- ¡Vale!, le buscaremos otro.- Harry entro en su cuarto, junto a Pansy. Ron siguió hacia el suyo con Hermione.

En la cena Malfoy permanecía con sus incondicionales. Explicándoles como se había hecho las marcas de la cara huyendo de un licántropo cerca del bosque prohibido.

Durante el desayuno un estornudo de Hagrid fue lo primero que oyeron antes de verlo entrar con la cesta al gran comedor.

Se acerco a Neville y Luna y después de hablar con ellos un momento les dio la Kneazle. Que causo sensación en la mesa de los leones.

Después fue a su sitio y repitió la operación Con Aurora y Séptima. Ambas estuvieron encantadas de aceptar los cachorros. Snape bufo molesto al ver a Mechones. Lo mejor fue que cuando lo cogió este bufo al mismo tiempo que su nuevo amo. Consiguiendo que Dumbledore estallara de risa al notar el parecido del profesor con su mascota.

Dumbledore fue el encargado, al terminar la cena, de llevar la última cría a la madriguera donde le seria entregada a Charly y Tonks.

Cada Kneazle se quedo con un nombre acorde con su carácter. Quila fue el nombre que obtuvo la cría de los Longbotton. Hermione quiso que su nueva mascota se llamase Motte. Pansy pensó antes de decidir el nombre del pequeño Kneazle que tenia en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te parece Ente?.

- ¿Qué?.- Harry la miro.

- Para el Kneazle Me gusta Ente.

- ¿Qué significa?.- se acerco a ella.

- Por mas que lo miro mas me recuerda a los colores de Slytherin. Plateado.- toco el lomo.- y verde. Por eso pensé que Ente le quedaba bien. Es una abreviatura de serpiente. ¿Qué te parece?.- Harry la miro y después al animal.

- No me hace gracia pero… a el parece que le agrada. Te miro al decirlo.- le acarició la cabeza.- ¿Verdad Ente?.- el Kneazle lo miro.- ¡Que te dije!.

En una carta que recibió, Ron les dijo como habían puesto Charly y Tonks al suyo. Las risas fueron generales. El pequeño Kneazle se llamaba Moody. Como ojo loco. Todo supieron el porque.

- ¡Alerta permanente!.- gritaron entre risas.

Parecía que tomo marcharía bien ya que nadie los molesto.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas. Todo era tranquilad en el colegio. En las noches Harry y Pansy terminaban juntos sus tareas y poco después se acostaban cansados.

Un tierno beso un buenas noches y se dormían. Pansy poco apoco se refugiaba en el pecho de harry y se quedaba dormida en el. El la rodeaba con su brazo y se acomodaba. Durmiéndose respirando el aroma de su pelo.

Una nueva mañana un día como otro cualquiera. Por desgracia no seguiría así.

Las clases habían terminado. Los chicos fueron al campo de Quiddich para realizar un entrenamiento. PAnsy y Hermione fueron a la biblioteca para preparar los trabajos. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre que Ellas preparasen todo el trabajo y ellos solo tuvieran que aprovecharlo. Hermione lo hacia encantada ya que después venia una sesión de besos y caricias con el pelirrojo. Pansy mas bien por costumbre ya que era lo mismo que hacia con sus antiguos compañeros de casa. Aunque en esta ocasión le gustara mas la compañía. Y su marido le preguntaba y pedía ayuda. No dejaba que lo hiciese ella todo.

La morena había terminado y esperaba a Hermione.

- ¡Venga vamos!.

- Vete tu yo voy a mirar un libro.- Pansy bufo. Sin darse cuenta la amistad que estaba creciendo entre ambas chicas se hacia mas visible.

- Voy a por Harry y Ron Nos vemos después.- estaba harta de esperarla.

- Si vale.

Pansy salio de la biblioteca en dirección al campo de quiddich. Se sentía muy bien. Ni ella misma entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco entro dentro del grupo de Harry y estos la fueron aceptando. Las peleas con Hermione y Ron eran frecuentes pero no duraban demasiado. Harry y ella tenían una relación de amigos satisfactoria para ambos.

Pensando en una redacción que tendrían para encantamientos.

NO se fijo y tropezó con otra chica.

- ¡Lo siento!. ¡No venia atenta!. ¿Estas…?. ¿Daphne?.- reconoció a una de las alumnas de séptimo año y antigua amiga. Daphne Greengrass. Esta miro con cara de asco a la morena.

- Mira por donde vas…. ¡Potter!.- Le molesto el comentario de la que creía su amiga. Puso su habitual cara de desprecio Slytherin …

- No volverá a suceder… ¡Greengrass!.- dejo a la chica y continuo su camino.

Oyó unos pasos detrás de ella. Sintió como la seguían. Se giro tranquila para ver como Greengrass y otra de sus antiguas amigas, Emily Valence, la seguían. Tomo su varita y se preparo.

- Dinos ¡Pansy!.- dijo su nombre con odio.- ¿Qué se siente al ser la puta oficial de Potter?.- Sabia de sobra que solo querían humillarla pero estaba preparada para seguirles el juego.

- ¡Mucho mejor que preparándome para acostarme con todos los amigos de mi padre!. Como es el caso de otras.- las dos chicas la miraron con más odio si era posible.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices!. Seguro que San Potter no le llega ni al bajo de la túnica a Draco.

- No lo se y la verdad no me importa. Aunque siento decirte que no presto a mi marido. Solo yo tengo el privilegio de disfrutar de el.- sonreía viendo ganadora.- Tendrás que seguir con la duda querida.- Greengrass saco la varita y avanzo su compañera la paro.

- ¡No Daphne!, espera. No merece la pena que te ensucies las manos con esta asquerosa … Traidora a la sangre.- El insulto apenas afecto a la chica. Pero se giro y encaro a sus antiguas amigas.

- ¡A decir verdad…!.- hacia como que pensaba.- Tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Si ser feliz y estar libre de todo lo que os espera. Tengo que admitir que si soy una traidora a la sangre.

- ¡No!, ¡tu eres peor!.- se adelanto Valence.- Te has convertido en una maldita sangre mezclada. ¡Una impura!.- Pansy se estaba sorprendiendo a si misma. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que recibiría semejantes insultos y no le afectarían lo habría atacado al instante.

- Cada vez que abrís la boca me convencéis de que es lo mejor que hice.- las dos Slytherin la miraban sin creérselo.- Si me disculpáis, ¡¡Amigas!!, tengo que ir a ver como mi esposo se entrena. ¡Un placer!.- sonriendo se giro y continuo su camino.

- ¡Disfrutad mientras podáis!.- oyó que le gritaban.- ¡El poco tiempo que os queda!.- eso si consiguió que se preocupase. Como buena Slytherin continuo sin inmutarse aunque por dentro si le afecto.

Harry volaba divertido por todo el campo. Cada miembro del equipo hacia su labor el como capitán solo tenia que observarlos y corregirlos si se daba el caso. Habían estado ensayando algunas jugadas y realizando un pequeño juego entre ellos. A lo lejos podia ver la figura de Buckbeack revoloteando cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Seguro que buscaba comida.

Vio a alguien acercarse por el sendero y reconoció el pelo oscuro de su mujer.

- ¡Es todo por hoy chicos!, ¡buen trabajo!.- apenas lo dijo bajo en picada para encontrarse con Pansy al llegar vio la cara de la chica y noto que algo le pasaba.- ¿Te ha pasado algo?. ¿Alguien te ha molestado?.

Ella lo miro y se acerco a su pecho refugiándose en el.

- ¿Pansy…?

- ¡Greengrass y Valence me han seguido!.- el miro a la entrada del castillo.- ¡Ya no!. Han intentado ponerme en ridículo y enfurecerme.- Le contó lo que había sucedido. El sonrió complacido de su comportamiento.

- Si no te molesto . ¿Por qué estas así?.- en ese momento Ron bajo junto a la pareja.

- Lo que digan me da igual se muy bien lo que son capaces y todo lo que hagan ya lo hice yo.- al confesar esto ultimo bajo un poco la voz.- Cuando me fui Dijeron algo que me … asusto.- miro a los ojos verdes.- Disfrutad el poco tiempo que os queda.- Harry se puso serio.

- ¡Malditas serpientes!.- Ron miro a la chica.- ¡Sin ofender!.- esta lo miro sonriendo, pero sin ganas.

- No pasa nada. ¡Shh!.- le cogió la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.- Sabes de sobra que no pueden hacernos nada.

- ¡Pero…!.

- ¡No!- la callo.- Estamos muy protegidos. No tienen forma de poderse acercar.- le sonrió.- No dejare que te hagan daño lo juro. Sabes que tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga.- Ella le respondió algo más animada.

- Lo se pero aun así me asuste.

- No te preocupes. Ya paso. Esas son un par de…

- ¿Víboras que solo quieren fastidiar?.- Ron termino por su amigo. El la miro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Me vale!. ¿Y a ti?.- ella algo mas tranquila le respondió.

- También. ¡Pero…!.

- Habrá que decírselo al director y tendremos mas cuidado.- le respondió de forma cansada.- TE advertí que tendrías que acostumbrarte a lidiar con esta vida.- ella asintió.- Es el castigo de ser un Potter.- un golpecito de ella hizo que entendiera que la broma no le gusto.

- ¿Y Hermy?.- pregunto el Pelirrojo.- ¿No viene contigo?.- la morena lo miro.

- ¿Dónde crees que esta?.

- ¡En la biblioteca!.- Cogió la escoba y se fue a los vestuarios.- ¡Voy a tener la casa con la mejor biblioteca del Mundo!.

- Y la mejor cocina.- dijo Harry en voz baja para que su amigo no lo oyera. El y Pansy comenzaron a reír.- Te dejo tengo que recoger todo y darme una ducha.

- ¿Te ayudo?.

- No hace falta.- con un movimiento de varita todo lo que estaba por el suelo se organizo. Recogió el juego de pelotas y debitándolo todo lo llevo al cuartillo del material.- Me ducho y vuelvo. ¡No tardo!.

Antes de la cena el director ya estaba al corriente de lo sucedido y se mostró completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry.

Hermione le pidió perdón a la morena y le prometió que estaría con ella todo lo que pudiese. Para Ron fue una gran ventaja.

A los sitios que la morena no podia ir con su pareja la acompañaba Hermione u otra de las chicas. La castaña tenia que salir de la biblioteca al tiempo que la morena. No quedándose todo lo que le gustaría, para alegría del pelirrojo.

Algunas tardes acudían a la sala común de Gryffindor para estar con sus amigos. La sorpresa de los mayores al ver la el escudo de la chica Potter era indescriptible. Quien diría que verían conversar animadamente en esa sala a una alumna de la casa de las serpientes. Y más sabiendo que no tenía ningún contacto con el resto de Slytherin.

El tiempo pasó sin ningún percance destacable. Los Slytherin apenas podían acercarse al grupo por el castillo. Al no estar ninguno solo preferían esperar a otra ocasión.

Durante las clases se comportaban sin buscar nada más que algunas peleas simples de palabra o insultos para su diversión, nada fuera de lo normal.

Hasta esa clase.

El profesor de pociones se estaba retrasando mas de lo normal en el. Todos habían advertido un pequeño cambio, además del evidente físicamente. Cuando se cruzaban con el por los pasillos no tenia su habitual mascara de frialdad. Parecía mas bien concentrado, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Si estaba acompañado de su nueva esposa y también profesora. Algunos habían asegurado ver una sutil sonrisa en su cara. Incluso parecía relajado.

Draco Malfoy ese día decidió ir más lejos en sus insultos. Unas breves palabras con sus compañeros de casa y paso a la acción.

- Es una suerte que el ministro haya lanzado esta nueva ley.- las parejas lo oyeron pero decidieron intentar ignorarlo.- Ha servido para limpiar la sangre de los verdaderos magos.- los Slytherin asentían.- Muchos traidores a la sangre desaparecerán al mezclarse con sus inferiores. Una suerte paras nosotros.- los demás rieron. Harry no aguanto mas.

- ¿Habla el muerto del ataúd?.

- ¿Qué dices Potter?.

- ¡Solo me preguntaba algo?. ¿Como os las arreglareis los sangres pura .- acentuaba las palabras.- Para poder seguir siéndolo?.

- ¡Si no sabes como déjame a tu mujercita y te lo demostrare!.- sonrió a sus amigos que lo celebraron con carcajadas. Harry apenas pudo contenerse. Noto la mano de Pansy y la miro a los ojos.- Seguro que estará más que dispuesta. ¿Verdad querida?. Ya sabes donde duermo cuando quieras un hombre búscame.

- Draco prefiero a un hombre que a una asquerosa serpiente.- los Slytherin se callaron al escuchar a Pansy. Harry sonrió satisfecho. El resto solo rieron por lo dicho.

- ¡Yo lo quería saber!.- Continuo Harry.- Cuando termine la vigencia de la ley. ¿Como encontrareis mujeres de sangre pura?. De menos de cuarenta años.- Draco estaba serio.- Me gustara verlo.- los Slytherin callaron.

- ¿Por que dices eso?.- la que contesto fue Hermione.

- La ley mágica permanecerá vigente hasta dentro de 40 años. Hasta esa edad…

- ¡Calla sangre sucia!.- Ron fue a levantarse y Hermione lo paro. Harry miro a su amigo y sonrió. Después siguió hablando.

- Cualquier mujer tendrá más de cincuenta años cuando cancelen esta ley. Algunas podrán tener hijos, no todas. ¡Es cierto que todavía pueden nacer algunas!. ¿Pero serán suficientes?.- miro la cara de Malfoy.- Muchas grandes familias desaparecerán, por falta de descendientes. Y las que aun puedan concebir…¿crees que podrán, o querrán, tener hijos con unos viejos que solo tienen fuerza al hablar.- los estudiante aullaron.- ¿Crees que todavía se te levantara?.- las risas fueron generales. Incluso algunas Slytherin rieron por lo bajo. Al ver la cara de Draco Malfoy. Pálido y derrotado, la furia escapaba por sus ojos.

El rubio no se lo pensó y saco la varita lanzando un hechizo a Harry.

Harry saco la suya y lo desvió quedándose listo para responder al siguiente.

- ¡GUARDEN LAS VARITAS!.- Severus Snape acababa de entrar en la sala.- ¡¿NO ME HAN OIDO?!. Malfoy la guardo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Harry.

- ¡Profesor Potter comenzó!. El y su… ¡querida!.- quería humillar a la chica todo lo que pudiera.

- No señor Malfoy, esta en un error. ¡Para ser mas exacto en dos!.- Mientras andaba hacia su escritorio levanto un dedo.- ¡Primero!. La señora Potter esta legalmente casada y por lo tanto ese termino despectivo que ha usado, esta fuera de lugar.- levanto otro dedo.- ¡Segundo!. Llevo el suficiente tiempo en la entrada para saber que fue usted el que lanzo un hechizo en primer lugar. Por lo que me parece que el que comenzó fue usted.- al decir esto llego a su sitio.

- ¡Ellos me provocaron!.- intentó defenderse.

- Es una pena que un miembro de mi casa, tenga que responder a los insulto con la varita en vez de con ingenio. Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.- la sorpresa por ver como Snape no solo no creía a Malfoy sino que lo corregía fue mayor al oírlo quitarle puntos a su casa.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO!.- grito Malfoy. Snape lo miro.

- Tiene razón, que sean veinte. ¡Y mis más sinceras disculpas para la señora Potter!. Que por cierto también es su compañera de casa señor Malfoy.

Los estudiantes estaban asombrados de lo que veían y escuchaban. Aunque nadie lo estuvo para lo que vino después.

Malfoy se sentó derrotado y otro de sus compañeros se levanto.

- ¿Como es posible que un Slytherin de sangre pura crea a un grupo de sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre?.- todos lo miraron enfadados.

- ¡No creo a nadie!, ¡sé lo que he visto!.- lo callo.- Después de todo lo que nuestro mundo ha sufrido.- Snape lo miro con su habitual cara de hielo.- ¿Aun esta convencido de que los sangre pura tienen algún futuro?.- Rió.- Señor Jester, le aconsejo que piense sobre su vida detenidamente. O no tendrá.- Fue a la pizarra, pero antes de llegar se giro.- Quisiera aclarar algo Que parece que no saben. ¡Soy Severus Snape!. Profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Miembro de esa casa y me siento muy orgulloso de ello.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Pero no soy un sangre pura!.- la confesión pillo por sorpresa a todos, pero mas a los Slytherin.- ¡Gracias a Merlín!.- el profesor se giro a la pizarra sin mirar a su atónita clase.- Esta es la formula de esta poción.- un golpe de varita y los ingredientes aparecieron en la pizarra.- Como se que la señora Weasley tiene la mano levanta para decir que poción es, le ahorrare el esfuerzo.- Hermione bajo la mano avergonzada.- Es una poción reparadora muy poderosa. La preparan y usan en San Mungo para unir huesos rotos y tejidos. Espero que alguien sea capaz de realizarla bien ya que Madame Pomfrey me ha pedido unos botes.- se sentó en su mesa mientras hablaba.- Me alegraría mucho que alguna de las correctas fueran de miembros de mi casa. Tienen tres horas.

Al terminar las únicas pociones que servían eran las de Hermione y Ron y otras dos de Ravenclaw. Harry y Pansy se acercaron bastante pero no estaba totalmente bien. Ningún Slytherin termino loa suya y solo la de Malfoy se acerco a la correcta.

La vida en Hogwarts había cambiado. Se podia decir que los estudiantes conocían una época antes del cambio de Snape y otra después.

Incluso entre las serpiente se produjo una división.

Un grupo se declaro abiertamente a favor de su jefe de casa y otro en contra. En este estaban todos los hijos de supuestos mortifagos.

Antes de entrar al comedor tres alumnos de Slytherin les cerraron el paso. Harry y Pansy se prepararon.

- ¿Qué?.

- No queremos problemas dijo uno.

- Solo quería que supierais que estamos de vuestro lado.- Los dos morenos se miraron.- Somos hijos de Muggles. Sabes de sobra lo que pasara cuando se sepa.- hablo a la morena.

- Cada día me despierto temiendo que llegue una lechuza informándome que estoy comprometida. Lo mismo le pasa a Steve.- señalo a otro de los chicos. Si los demás se enteran, pronto lo sabrá todo el mundo y en mi caso.- la chica se callo.

- Se que es injusto de nuestra parte pediros esto…- El llamado Steve fue el que tomo la iniciativa.- Al igual que nosotros hay otros que también son hijos o descendientes de Muggles. No estamos de acuerdo en como se comportan los demás. Y entenderás que no comparto sus ideas.- miro Harry.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- Malfoy y los suyos, están comenzando a buscar a chicas de Slytherin para…- la Slytherin no podia seguir.

- Para casarse con ellas.- dijo el otro chico.

- Al igual que Martha hay al menos tres chicas más que tienen el mimo problema.

- Malfoy me da asco y no dejare que me toque.- La chica se cogió el brazo con miedo.

- ¿Como se que no es un truco para que los sangre pura consigan evadir la ley?.

- Devora te lo dirá.- Devora Fice, ahora Devora Temper, era una de las que se había casado en la multitudinaria boda del ministerio, compartían habitación en el mismo ala que el resto de matrimonios. Era una Slytherin hija de Muggles que se había casado con un Hufflepuff sangre pura, con el que salio a escondidas. Al igual que Pansy y otro chico eran los excluidos de Slytherin.

- Hablad con el director.- fue lo único que dijo Pansy.- Si hay alguna forma de que os libréis solo el la sabrá.- A lo lejos se oyeron llegar algunos chicos. Por la zona por la que venían de seguro eran miembros de la casa de la serpiente.- Iros, si os ven con nosotros tendréis problemas.

Los tres Slytherin entraron en el comedor y Harry, junto con Pansy, lo hizo poco después directos a su mesa.

Apenas se sentaron miraron a la puerta para ver como Draco Malfoy y tres compañeros de este entraban por la gran puerta.

Terminada la comida los tres Slytherin se acercaron al jefe de su casa y este asintió, después salieron del salón. Snape los siguió al cabo de unos minutos.

Harry y Pansy se miraron sonriendo.

- Espero que les valla bien.

- Y yo.- añadió el moreno.

Los días transcurrían. Los Slytherin se metían con cualquiera que tuvieran ocasión. Su presa favorita , cualquiera de los matrimonios.

Neville sorprendió a todos cuando el y Luna fueron rodeados. Un chico intento coger a Luna y Neville le sacudió un puñetazo tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente.

Todos sacaron sus varitas, el matrimonio Longbotton demostró una compenetración increíble.

Parecía adivinar lo que haría su pareja o que hechizo lanzaría. Cada ataque y defensa era aprovechado de forma que eran detenidos o esquivados. Ambos se movían sin pronunciar palabra. Pero sabiendo en cada momento donde se encontraba el otro y lo que hacia. Si Luna se movía Neville ocupaba un lugar protegiendo su espalda y pudiendo atacar al mismo tiempo. Apenas sin problemas consiguieron desarmar y paralizar a los cinco chicos.

Desde ese día nadie se atrevió a meterse con el o Luna. Aunque esto no evito que el pobre de Neville se sintiera muy avergonzado cuando todos lo felicitaba. Ni claro esta la detención junto a Luna por pelear con un compañero.

Pansy se integró bien con todos los amigos de su marido. Ninguno de los miembros de su casa le hablaba. Ya fuera por odio o miedo. Estaba muy unida con Hermione y ambas permanecían gran parte de su tiempo libre estudiando o discutiendo algún tema en común.

La relación de Pansy y Harry seguía siendo muy tranquila. Cada vez eran mejores amigos. Hacían casi todos juntos y se ayudaban mutuamente. Harry se encargo de enseñarle defensa. Al estar en el objetivo de los mortifagos era mejor que estuviera lo mas preparada posible.

La morena se quedo sin palabras cuando consiguió hacer un patronus corpóreo. Igual o peor se quedo Harry al ver la forma de este.

Una maravillosa cierva plateada se movía por la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿He hecho algo mal?.- Harry no respondió. Se concentro y realizo el hechizo.

- ¡Espectro Patronus!.- el rayo plateado tomo la forma de un majestuoso ciervo que se plato frente al otro patronus.

Los animales se quedaron mirándose. Al igual que sus creadores.

Ambos seres comenzaron a andar en círculos y en un momento dado se olfatearon.

Podo después desaparecían dejando solos a dos asombrados chicos en la habitación.

- ¿Es normal esto?.

- No lo se. Tendré que preguntárselo a Remus.- fue lo único que el moreno pudo responder.

- Era un ciervo. Tu patronus es un ciervo y el mió…

- ¡Una cierva si!.

- ¿Es por que somos pareja?.- El no sabia que decirle.

- No se casi nada de los patronus. Será mejor dejarlo… hasta que le pregunte al profesor Lupin o a Dumbledore.

Los dos salieron de la sala cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Lupin se quedo igual de extrañado que ellos. Cuando le contaron lo que sucedió y vio a los patronus juntos.

- ¡Es increíble!.

- ¿Entonces?.

- Esto es muy inusual. Que dos personas tengan una pareja como patronus es… muy raro. ¡No imposible!, pero si raro.- vio la cara de los chicos.- ¡No de una forma peligrosa!. Solo… sorprendente.

- Yo pensé… que podia ser por que estamos casados y…

- No pansy. ¿Puedo llamarte así?.- pregunto el profesor. Ella asintió.- Cada patronus es diferente. Toma la forma según la persona que lo invoca.- Algunos afirman que tiene que ver el estado de animo del mago y sus anhelos mas ocultos.- miro a los chicos y sonrió.- Creo que no me equivoco si pienso que esa es la conexión. Harry Tu patronus tiene la forma de tu padre y el ciervo en algunos pueblos significa libertad y protección.- el chico asentía al oírlo.

- ¿Y mi cierva?.- Lupin la miro.

- Creo que es lo mismo. De alguna forma tú deseas libertad.

- Mis padres nunca me dejaban hacer lo que quería. Debía ser y comportarme como la perfecta dama de sangre pura que tenia que ser.- Tanto Harry como Lupin la miraban.

- Pansy…- Harry se acerco y la abrazo ella se refulgió en su pecho.

- Hay algo mas.- los dos miraron al profesor.- La cierva significa belleza y fragilidad.- la chica puso su mejor semblante Slytherin.

- ¿Que le hace pensar que yo sea frágil?.- El profesor la miro y sonrió.

- ¡Nada!. Pero recuerde señora Potter que la fragilidad se puede presentar de muchas formas y no solo físicas.- En eso un maullido hizo que todos miraran al suelo.- Bito. Que haces aquí.- Lupin recogió la cría de Kneazle.

- ¿Es el suyo?.- pregunto Pansy.

- Si. Este es bito. Abreviatura de lobito.- se sonrojo.- ¡Cosas de Aurora!.

- Nosotros tenemos su hermano.

- Solo procuren que no le ponga El nombre nuestro querido profesor de criaturas mágicas.- La voz de Snape venia de la puerta. Lupin rió.

- ¡Vamos Severus!. El nombre esta bien.- Snape bufo molesto y salio de la sala. Los chicos lo miraron sin entender.- A Séptima le gusto mechones.- la risa de su profesor se contagio a los chicos.- Al menos se lo toma mejor que Moody.

- ¿Ya sabes como le pusieron?.- Harry sonreía al hablar. El profesor asintió.

- ¡Alerta permanente!.- gritaron todos.- ¡JA, JA, JA!.

- Creedme que cuando Tonks lo trajo a una reunión y dijo el nombre del pequeñín a Ojo Loco casi le da algo.

- Profesor.

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Qué tal le va todo?. Quiero decir con el tema de la boda y…- El licántropo sonrió.

- Nunca he estado tan contento con algo en mi vida.- se notaba que estaba mucho mejor. Ni antes de las transformaciones su estado era tan bueno como el actual.- ¡Aurora es… única!.- Se sintió algo molesto al hablar de esto con el chico pero…- Creo que… siento algo por ella. ¡No digáis nada!. Tengo mucho que pensar aun pero…- un brillo apareció en los ojos del profesor.- Desde hace un tiempo algo me dice que ya no es igual que antes de la boda es… no se explicarlo.- Los chicos se miraron en ese momento sabían que era mejor irse.

- ME alegro por ti.- dijo sinceramente Harry. Perdona pero.

- Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por todo. Nos alegramos de verdad, por los dos.- el licántropo entendió que ambos se sentían algo violentos al hablar de ese tema.

- Tranquilos os entiendo. Perdonad que os moleste con mi vida . Vosotros también tenéis que…- no sabia que decir.- ¡Hablar de vosotros!.

- Gracias… esto… nos vamos. Te agradezco todo.

- ¡No hay problema!. Investigare el tema de los patronus. Cuando sepa algo os aviso.- los chicos lo saludaron desde la puerta. Al salir el licántropo dejó escapar un suspiro.- Espero que tengáis la misma suerte que yo.- Sonrió.- aunque parece que… ¡Va!. Déjalo Remus no es asunto tuyo.- Se levanto y fue en busca del profesor de pociones. Si lo buscaba seria por algo.- Vamos a ver que quiere "mechones".

Poco mas dejo Octubre. Las peleas entre las serpientes y el resto de casas continuaban. La diferencia era que algunas serpientes comenzaron a relacionarse con el resto de casas. Esto ocasiono que también hubiese peleas entre las serpientes.

El mes estaba a punto de terminar. Se acercaba la noche de Halloween y se celebraría la habitual cena.

También se produjo la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año.

En varias partes del castillo se leía el anuncio. "Salida a Hogsmeade".

Todos la esperaban con cierto entusiasmo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un capitulo mas.

Perdón por no actualizar antes. Mis problemas se complicaron más de lo que quisiera.

No servirá de excusa pero he tenido tiempo de escribir otra historia. Es algo diferente pero me ha hecho mucha gracia. En cuanto pueda la pasare de la libreta al PC. (No se como ya tengo siete en mi pobre libreta).

- Rianne Black: Habrá muchos mas cambios. No se por que pero me gusta realizarlos de una forma pausada muy veraz.

- Aby: respeto tu opinión y gustos. A mi no me agrada Draco para nada. Pero se presta a ponerlo en situaciones muy divertidas. : )

- Hopebreaker: Ya lo tenia escrito pero creo que cumplí tus expectativas. "Toma Snape". Y ¡sí!, los Mortifagos seguirán en la historia.

- Hermy: perdón por tardar pero no dependía de mi.

- Serpens Lestrange Black: Ya quedo claro que era el maullido. Me hizo mucha gracia escribirlo. Ojala os guste a todos.

- joachim1990: Hola. ¿Que tal?. Gracias por dejar tu opinión.

- Jersey: de verdad que lo siento pero os aseguro que no dependía de mi.

Una vez mas lo repito. Intentare como pueda acabar esta historia. Pero no puedo ponerle un plazo. (No será mucho).

Espero que os haya gustado. Se despide esta loca de remate. Carmen.

Alohomora.

PS: el siguiente será algo diferente. Tratare de no tardar tanto.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Defendiendo y Defendiéndose.

Es mañana de sábado nada mas terminar de desayunar todos fueron hacia la entrada del castillo. Allí la cara seria del conserje les recibía.

Pasada la inspección bajaron felices hasta el cercano pueblo.

La primera parada fue la tienda de golosinas. De allí salieron con una gran bolsa cada uno.

Cuando los chicos quisieron ir a ver las novedades de la tienda de Quiddich, las chicas desaparecieron en dirección al negocio de túnicas.

Bromeaban entre ellas al tiempo que saludaban a conocidas que se cruzaban. Miraron varios vestidos y bromeaban entre ellas como cualquier grupo de amigas.

La siguiente parada fue una librería. Tuvieron que sacar casi a rastras a Hermione de allí.

- Vamos tengo hambre. Los chicos nos esperan.- Pansy ayudada por Luna y Ginny tiraban de Hermione hacia la salida.

- ¡Noo!. ¡Un poco mas!. Esos bestias seguro que están aun mirando embobados alguna escoba.

Justo en ese momento pasaron junto a ellas algunas alumnas de séptimo de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Venían mas arregladas de lo normal y con el uniforme muy ceñido. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirándolas.

No fueron las únicas, ya que cuanto varón se les cruzaba no podia dejar de mirarlas.

Más de una chica tuvo de golpear a su pareja cuando se quedaba mirándolas.

- Aun siendo de mi casas. Odio como se comportan.- Luna las miraba. No tenía su actual cara de ensoñamiento.

- Es como si quisieran pescar hombres.- dijo Ginny.

- El cebo parece que les funciona.- termino Pansy.- Mas de un imbecil las sigue.- Una de las provocativas chicas hablo mas alto de la cuenta.

- ¡Sii!, ¡vallamos a ver la tienda de Quiddich!. Seguro que habrá muchos chicos.- todas rieron por la idea.

Hermione dejo de hacer fuerza al oírlas, Pansy la soltó y Luna perdió su habitual cara de tranquilidad.

- ¡Vamos!.- dijo Hermione, andando la primera. Sin decir nada la siguieron Luna y Pansy.

- Venga chicas vallamos antes a…- Ginny callo en la cuenta de algo.- Están casados no serán tan idiotas. ¡Chicas!.

- Haz lo que quieras Ginny. Pero como pille a tu hermano mirando a una de esas escobas con falda, pronto seré viuda.- Ginny se dio cuenta de que era serio. Corrió siguiendo a su cuñada y amigas. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que era lo suficientemente tonto para fijarse en las Ravenclaws.

Las chicas llegaron, sin que Ginny supiera bien como, antes que las cinco Ravenclaw.

Al entrar los chicos estaban a punto de salir.

- ¡Luna!.- Neville sonrió y beso a su mujer.- ya íbamos a por vosotras.

- Hola cariño.- Ron se acerco a su mujer. Esta sonrió aliviada y lo beso.

Harry se acerco sonriente a Pansy. Fue el único que noto que algo pasaba con ella.

- ¿Sucede algo?.

- ¡NO!, ¡nada!. ¿Por que?.- el moreno la miro extrañado.

- Te noto seria.- Recordó los incidente con las serpientes.- ¿Os han molestado?.

- ¡No pasa nada!.- intervino Hermione.- Terminemos y sabíamos que aun estaríais aquí. Les dije que si no os sacábamos nosotras no saldríais hasta la noche.

- No es para tanto Hermione, ya salíamos.

Mientras hablaban fueron saliendo de la tienda. Tomaron el camino a las tres escobas, sabiendo que las cinco provocaciones venían por la otra dirección.

Apenas dieron unos pasos cuando estas hicieron acto de presencia por un lateral.

Entre los silbidos de los chicos y lo que les insinuaban. Todos miraron en esa dirección.

Las chicas notaron cuando sus parejas se pararon y sabían la razón.

Las Ravenclaw los vieron y conociéndolos fueron hacia la puerta.

- Hola potter.- dijo una con voz insinuante. La mirada de Pansy lo decía todo. En su mano apretaba con fuerza su varita, mientras que con la otra cogía con más firmeza a Harry. Este al notarlo la miro y vio el odio reflejado en su cara.

Era suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y de lo podia suceder. Comenzó a caminar consiguiendo que Pansy lo mirara y se relajara un poco.

- Que poco caballeroso. Ni siquiera contesta.- añadió otra.

- ¡Adiós!.- dijo sin girarse. Neville siguió el camino de su amigo junto a una sonriente Luna. El había sido el que menos se fijo en las chicas, centrándose en su mujer.

Esto molesto a las chicas.

- ¡Lo tienes bien enseñado Parkinson!.- Harry apretó la mano de su mujer para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Es Potter!. Parece mentira que pertenezca a la casa de los inteligentes.- respondió satisfecha.

Molestas se fijaron en el único varón que aun las miraba.

- ¿Que tal Weasley?.- Ron saludo con cara de idiota levantando la mano. Hermione lo miro furiosa y tiro de el, consiguiendo que reaccionara.

- ¡Si quieres tomar algo con nostras te esperaremos!.

- ¡Solo asegúrate de dejar en su casa a tu niñera!.- Hermione se paro en seco.

- ¡Déjalas nena!. ¡No son más que…!.- Tarde. La cara de Hermione era pura furia.

- ¿Qué has dicho escoba con falda?.- se giro y encaro a la que parecía ser la jefa.

- ¿Yo?. ¡Nada!.- se hizo la inocente.- Solo que me parece que Weasley necesita algo mas de diversión. Parece.- miro a un asustado y blanco Ron.- Algo aburrido.

- Es como si…- otra de las chicas hablo.- le faltara una compañía mejor.

- ¡Potter, también esta invitado!.- dijo una tercera. Todas rieron.

Nadie pudo reaccionar ante lo que sucedió.

Hermione saco la varita y Pansy la imito colocándose junto a su amiga.

Las chicas de Ravenclaw también se pusieron en guardia.

- Ron tiene más que suficiente. Sabe apreciar a una mujer.- Pansy a su lado no decía nada.

- ¿Mujer?. ¿Que mujer?.- Ron salto.

- ¡Ey!. ¡No te…!.- Hermione lo callo con la mano.

- ¡adie se mete con lo mío!.- dijo Hermione. Todos se asombraron al oírla hablar de esa manera.

- ¡Que posesivas son!.- añadió la que parecía dirigirlas.- ¡Quedáoslos!. No parecen aspirar a mucho si están con vosotras.

Todas comenzaron a reírse.

Pansy como buena Slytherin no aguanto más. Lanzo un chorro de agua helada a las chicas, dejándolas completamente empapadas.

Las chicas intentaron reaccionar pero Hermione se encargo de crear un potente escudo. Los hechizos chocaron contra este.

Poco mas pasó, con otro movimiento ambas chicas desarmaron a las cinco y les quitaron sus varitas.

Pansy se disponía a lanzar otro maleficio. Pero al verlas levantarse, la cara de las Ravenclaw se lo impidió.

Todo el maquillaje mágico se había estropeado, así como su bien peinado cabello.

Al caer la ropa se les había ensuciado y a un par de ellas una gran rotura dejaba ver más de lo que ellas hubiesen querido enseñar.

- ¡Nos las pagareis!.- Añadieron antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo, seguida de las risas de todos.

- Se parecían a mi Puffskein. Cuando se callo en una olla. Es muy bonito pero mojado da risa.- Decía Ginny mientras se reía.

Pansy se acerco seria y con su habitual cara Slytherin a Harry sin decir nada. El chico solo asintió conforme.

Ron dio un paso hacia Hermione pero no llego a decir nada.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!. Ya hablaremos de esto.- no se atrevió a responder.

Las demás chicas que estaban en la zona con sus parejas aplaudieron la acción de las dos.

Algo más centrada y avergonzada por lo que había hecho, Hermione no sabia donde meterse.

El grupo llego a las tres escobas. La noticia había corrido y a su llegada todos sabían sobre el incidente.

Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron algo de comida y bebida.

Poco a poco Ron consiguió que su mujer le volviese a hablar. A base de palabras y caricias, al final la castaña sonreía de nuevo a su marido.

Desde el exterior varios miraban al grupo.

Algunos Slytherin habían seguido a las chicas y estaban a punto de molestarlas cuando estas corrieron en busca de sus parejas. En cuanto salieran del local buscarían la forma de molestarlos, a su manera.

Faltaba poco para la vuelta al castillo. Los chicos salieron del local. Harry quería visitar la casa de los gritos. Hermione y Ron estuvieron de acuerdo. Los Longbotton y Ginny decidieron regresar al castillo.

- ¿Donde vamos?.

- A un lugar muy especial para mí. Tranquila .

Habían pasado la ultima casa del pueblo comenzaron a subir por un caminito entre la vegetación. En cuanto se perdió de vista la última casa y se encontraban suficientemente lejos fueron rodeados por varios Slytherins.

- ¡Mira lo que nos hemos encontrado!.- Malfoy apareció rodeado de su habitual sequito.- Dos traidores y un par de sangre sucia.- Los chicos fueron a coger sus varitas pero estas salieron volando. Había al menos nueve Slytherin rodeándolos.- ¿Habéis perdido algo?.

- ¡Lárgate Malfoy o…!.

- ¿O que Potter?. ¡Aquí no hay un profesor para salvarte!.- levanto los brazos y miro a todas partes.

- Si quieres pelea de acuerdo peo deja a las chicas al margen.- varias risas se oyeron. Malfoy estaba disfrutando.

- Me temo que no será posible. La idea es que sufráis todos.- miro a la morena.- Es irónico, hace un año mi padre me pregunto si me agradaría emparentar con los Parkinson. Y ahora va su hija y se casa con san Potter.- Harry dio un paso al frente y un hechizo lo petrifico.

- ¡Harry!.

- ¡Tranquila Pansy!.- Draco la cogió para que no se acercara a su marido.- Por el momento estará bien.- la olio.- No me había fijado, pero hueles de maravilla.- el contacto del rubio le dio asco.

- ¡Sueltame!. ¡No me toques!.- por mucho que quisiera, Malfoy era mas fuerte que ella.

- Estate quieta y lo pasaremos bien. Si quieres incluso tu maridito puede mirar.

Ron estaba igual que Harry solo que a el lo habían atado con cuerdas mágica mientras dos chicos intentaban inmovilizar a hermione.

- Su…el…ta…la.- todos que pararon al oír la voz.

- ¿Potter… como…?. Pero si te acaban de lanzar el hechizo. Es imposible que….- un chico apunto a Harry para lanzarle un nuevo hechizo. Pansy estiro el brazo.

- ¡NO!.- el Slytherin salio volando un par de metros. La chica ni se inmuto ante esto, lo que no paso con draco. Pansy aprovecho para zafarse y correr junto a Harry. Tomo la varita de su marido y lanzo unas chispas rojas al cielo.

En ese momento Hermione dio una patada a uno de los que la sujetaban y pudo soltarse del otro.

Draco sabía lo que sucedería. Con esa señal tardarían muy poco e acudir a ese lugar.

- ¡Vamonos!.- tan rápido como aparecieron los Slytherin desaparecieron. Dejando atrás al que Pansy había lanzado yal que recibió la fuerte patada de hermione.

Unos segundos después varios fogonazos advertían de la aparición de algunos profesores y aurors.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Snape se acerco a la morena.

- ¡Esos han…!.- señalo a los Slytherin tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Nos atacaron!.- la corto Harry. Aun le costaba moverse pero había casi desparecido el hechizo.

- ¿Estas bien Harry?.- incluso a Pansy sorprendió el trato del profesor de pociones.

- Si gracias. Solo es un Petrificus. Ya paso. Tuvimos suerte de que Pansy pudiera lanzar las chispas.- Para el moreno el hecho de que su mujer lanzara al chico sin varita tampoco había pasado desapercibido. Pero prefirió no decir nadad y hablar antes con ella.

- Estos dos van directos al ministerio.

- ¿Quién mas os ataco?.- pregunto Tonks.

- Eran al menos diez. Pero como siempre…

- Sin pruebas no hay nada que hacer.- termino Snape.

- ¡¿Pero que dices?!.- un furioso Ron se acerco sosteniendo a Hermione.- ¡Eran Malfoy y sus amigotes! ¡Por poco y…!.- miro a su mujer asustada. Harry lo callo.

- ¡Ron! Seguro que dirán que estuvieron todos juntos y será nuestra palabra contra la suya.

- Regresemos al castillo.- snape ayudo a Harry a ponerse derecho.

El grupo descendió por el camino, comenzando el regreso a Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione, algo mas calmada, se acercaron a Harry y Pansy.

- ¡Harry!. ¿No me iras a decir que no haremos nada?.- el miro a su amigo la furia le salía por los ojos.- ¡Querían…violarlas!.- Lo dijo en voz baja y Harry lo callo.

- ¡Eso solo era una parte!. No habríamos salido vivos.- Tanto su amigo como las chicas se estremecieron.- Esta Malfoy me la va a pagar te lo juro.- se pego mas a PAnsy.- Sabrá lo que es meterse con los Potter.

- ¡Y los Weasley!- sentencio Hermione.

Al llegar al castillo Fueron directos a la enfermería. Un par de pociones para calmar los ánimos y revisarlos en busca de alguna herida. Dumbledore entro seguido de algunos profesores.

- Me alegro que estén todos bien. Severus ya me ha informado.

- ¿Que paso con esos cabrones?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Serán expulsados por atacar a unos compañeros. No ha sido un simple duelo.- miro a las chicas.- Pero alegan que fueron ustedes quienes empezaron.- los chicos trataron de responder.- Los Aurors confirmaran que había mas de una presencia mágica y que sus varitas no lanzaron ningún hechizo. Con eso debe bastar.

- ¿Y con Malfoy y el resto?.- la que hablo fue Pansy.

- Entraron en el colegio poco después. No sabían nada del ataque.

- ¡Denles Veritaserum!.- Ron estaba furioso.

- No serviría de nada señor Weasley.- hablo Snape.- yo mismo les aplique una dosis a los señores Tempered y Down. Han sido bien instruidos. Parecían decir la verdad pero note que se resistían.- Ron estaba furioso. Hermione intentó calmarlo.

- El siguiente expulsado seré yo.- dijo Harry.- No pienso dejar esto así.

- ¡Ni yo!.- termino Pansy.- Dumbledore los miro entre comprensivo y divertido.

- Las bromas en este castillo han sido algo común por siglos. Rara vez se ha producido una expulsión a menos que fuera algo muy serio.- sonriendo lo decía todo. Y los cuatro chicos lo entendieron.- No puedo expulsar a todo aquel que las haga y menos si no son nadas serio.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con el director!.- todos miraron sorprendidos a Snape.- ¡Por esta vez!.- añadió rápidamente.

- Será mejor que vallan a sus dormitorios. Es tarde.- los chicos se fueron hacia la salida.

- ¡Señora Potter!- Pansy se giro hacia su profesor.- La contraseña de su sala común ha cambiado recientemente. ¡Se lo comunico por si necesita ir!.- hizo una floritura con la varita y un trozo de pergamino apareció frente a la chica.- Espero que tenga cuidado y no la pierda.- La chica sonrió.

- No profesor.

En los dormitorios se reunieron para preparar la venganza. Una lechuza salía poco después camino de Sortilegios Weasley.

Ron y hermione fueron a su dormitorio, donde el pobre chico sabía que quisiera o no se llevaría una buena bronca por mirar a las Ravenclaw.

Cuando Harry y Pansy se quedaron solos, fue el momento de aclarar dudas.

- Hiciste el hechizo sin usar varita.- ella se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Si. ¡Pero no se como! Nunca he tenido ese poder.

- Debe ser por la unión de sangre.- la chica lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres decir que… me pasaste tus poderes?.- sentía miedo y desconcierto.

- Todo apunta a que si.

- Pero eso no es posible, si…

- Cuando Voldemort me dejo esta marca.- se toco la cicatriz de su frente.- El me paso algunos poderes.- la miro.- Nadie sabe como funciona pero parece que yo he hecho lo mismo contigo.

- No se que decir.

- ¡Ni yo!. Pero creo que lo mejor será no decir nada.

- ¡Como que no decir nada!, ¡y si…!.

- Yo te ayudare a controlarlos.- sonrió.- Será una protección extra. Si nos quedamos sin varita se llevaran una sorpresa.

- ¿Que mas me pasara?.- suspiro resignada.

- Te saldrá una cicatriz en la frente y posiblemente necesites pronto gafas.- decidió divertirse.

- ¿Es broma?.

- ¡Si es broma!, ¡tranquila!. No se que pasara pero dudo que algo mas.- veía que la chica seguía nerviosa.- Si quieres se lo diremos al director pero a nadie mas.- ella lo miro.- bueno tal vez a Hermione y Ron.

- Mañana.- el asintió.

- Será mejor dormir. Mañana será un día muy largo.- ella sonrió mientras se quitaba el uniforme.

- Pero el desayuno será muchísimo mejor.

Una lechuza entro a primera hora en una de las habitaciones. Esa misma mañana, un elfo entraba en las cocinas con un pequeño bote en la mano.

Haría lo que fuera por su amigo, pero esta vez incluso en elfo domestico encontraría divertido lo que tramaban.

Un desayuno como otro cualquiera. Cada alumno en su mesa. Lo único raro era ver en la mesa de los leones como varias parejas miraban con atención a la mesa de las serpientes.

- ¿Crees que lo hará?.

- Dobby estaba encantado. Recuerda demasiado bien a Malfoy.

En ese momento Draco Malfoy miraba con su habitual cara de despereció a la mesa de los leones.

Se fijo en los que lo miraban, sonrió con suficiencia, al tiempo que levantaba su copa y bebía un sorbo del contenido.

Todos los que lo rodeaban se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y se alejaron de el.

Malfoy los miro extrañado, después el resto de las mesas lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

El rubio se miro las manos y todo parecía estar normal, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Miro de nuevo la mesa de los leones, todas las parejas que lo observaban estaban riéndose sin control. Las chicas se apoyaban en sus parejas para no caer al suelo.

- ¿Que pasa con todos?.- le preguntó al Slytherin mas cercano.

- Tu …. Estas…- Todo cobro sentido en su mente.

Saco un pequeño espejo que siempre llevaba y se miro.

- ¡AHHH!.- soltó el espejo que se callo.- ¡Que me han hecho!.

Draco Malfoy el orgulloso Slytherin había cambiado de aspecto.

Tenía el contorno muy definido y las pestañas largas. Los labios también habían ganado en grosor y definición. Sus pómulos se habían suavizado dándole un aspecto más delicado y suave. Incluso su pelo había crecido alargándose. La transformación termino dejándolo convertido en la versión femenina del rubio. Al gritar noto que incluso su voz había cambiado. Eras mucho más aguda.

No tuvo que pensar mucho quien le gasto la broma.

- ¡Potter!. ¡Esto es cosa tuya!. ¡Te haré pagar por esto!.- amenazo al moreno. Fue directo a su mesa con la varita en la mano.

Delante de el, o ella, apareció Snape.

- ¿Que le sucede?.- lo miro al reconocerlo.- ¿Señor Malfoy?.

- ¡Ha sido Potter y ese grupo de traidores y sangre succ…!.

- ¡Cuidado con sus palabras!.- Malfoy se contuvo.

- ¡Mire lo que me ha hecho!.- Snape lo miro y después a Harry.

- ¿Ha visto usted como se lo ha hecho el señor Potter?.

- ¡NO!. ¡Pero el, es el…!.

- ¿Entonces como esta tan seguro de que el le ha realizado esta… transformación?.- Malfoy estaba furioso.

- ¡Mire como se ríen!.- los señalo. Snape por primera vez bufo divertido.

- ¡Señor Potter!.- Harry se levanto.

- ¡Si!, profesor Snape

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con… el señor Malfoy?.- Draco lo miro con odio.

- No se que ha sucedido pero… ¡No es mi tipo!.- La broma hizo que todo el salón estallara en carcajadas. Incluso Snape tuvo que volverse para que nadie lo viera sonreír un instante.

- ¡Estoy seguro que fuisteis vosotros!. ¡Haré que lo paguéis!.

- Señor Malfoy, me temo que sin pruebas cualquiera de los presentes pudo gastarle esta… broma.- se acerco y fue a tocarlo. Malfoy retrocedió un paso.- Será mejor que valla a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey le quitara ese… aspecto.- Malfoy gruño.- ¡Por cierto!.- se acerco un poco mas y en voz baja termino.- Seria aconsejable de que comprobara de que ha sido el único cambio. ¡Ya me entiende!.- El rubio se puso pálido, parecía un fantasma.

Salio corriendo en dirección a la enfermería mientras que con una mano se apretaba aliviado la entrepierna.

Snape miro al director y fue tras su alumno.

Dumbledore se levanto y visiblemente divertido callo a todo el mundo.

- ¡Silencio!.- le costaba hablar.- ¡Silencio!. ¡Esto ha sido una broma… muy pesada y de mal gusto!.- MC Gonagall lo miraba seria y asentía ante sus palabras.- Recuerdo a todo el mundo que es motivo de expulsión este tipo de comportamiento.- miro a Harry.- Si alguna vez pillamos al culpable que tenga claro que se le pedirán… responsabilidades.- Sonreía al decirlo.

Los Slytherin amigos del rubio se veían muy molestos.

Todos volvieron a su desayuno comentando divertidos lo sucedido. Preguntándose quien podia ser el artífice de tan maravillosa broma.

En ese momento una lechuza entro y soltó un vociferador en la mesa de los profesores. Antes de que ninguno llegase a tocarlo este exploto dejando oír su contenido a todo el salón.

- ¡ESTA EN UNA BROMA MAS DE , SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY!.- Todo el salón estallo en aplausos.

La cosa no termino ahí, esa noche cuatro sombras entraron en los dormitorios de los Slytherin. Media hora después salían y se perdían entre los oscuros pasillos.

La mañana siguiente fue igual de divertida que la anterior. Aunque Malfoy no dio señales de vida. Si lo hicieron el resto de sus amigotes. Solo que en cuanto comenzaron a comer su ropa cambio y se transformo dejándolos a todos vestidos con unas pequeñas faldas y unas muy ceñidas camisetas.

- ¿Que pasa?.- decía uno de los chicos asustados.

- ¿Que cojones…?.- otro de dio cuenta de que la faldita no tapaba casi nada, dejando a la vista de todos su ropa interior.

Las risas generales los acompañaron hasta que dejaron el salón corriendo, y continuaron hasta mucho después. Dumbledore no podia contener la risa al igual que el resto de profesores. Incluso Snape tenía que agachar la cabeza para que no lo vieran riéndose.

- ¡Como dije…. Ayer… las bromas…. No seran…!.- no podia contener la risa.- permitidas. El responsable… será sancionado.

- ¿Por su mal gusto al elegir y combinar la ropa?.- grito una chica. Ya ni siquiera el director pudo contener la risa y tuvo que salir de la sala. Al igual que el jefe de las serpientes.

Snape tardo un rato en ir en busca de sus alumnos y llamarles la atención por lo sucedido. Alego que era evidente que había entrado en sus habitaciones. Alguien había revelado la contraseña o la había perdido. Esta fue cambiada de inmediato y los Slytherin castigados.

El resto de la semana resulto muy divertida. Para todos menos para Malfoy. Por desgracia su aspecto no cambio hasta dos días después. Por mucho que lo intento la enfermera. El trabajo de los gemelos había sido hecho a conciencia.

Aun después de eso tenia que aguantar las miradas y risas en clase y por los pasillos. Al igual que el esto de los chicos.

Las parejas se mantuvieron más atentas de lo normal. Sabían que Malfoy tramaba algo, no dejaría que lo humillasen sin hacer nada.

El día que esperaban llego la noche de Halloween en la que el gran comedor les recibiría con una estupenda cena.

Durante toda la tarde las chicas estuvieron reunidas en la habitación de hermione. El pobre Ron tuvo que permanecer con Harry en la habitación de este y prepararse para la cena junto a el y Neville.

- ¡Tengo miedo!.- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por?

- Cuando pase junto a la puerta las oí gritar y reírse.

- Es normal que…

- ¡No en Hermione!. ¡Y era la que mas se oía!.- miro a Neville.- Me parece que tu mujer esta detrás de lo que sea.

- ¿Luna?.

- ¡Oí gritar su nombre a Hermione!.- se puso colorado.- ¡Y algo mas que no viene al caso!.

- ¿De Sexo?.- el pelirrojo asintió.- Nunca pensé que Luna fuera tan…- se callo de repente.

- ¡No te preocupes son así!.- Neville termino y siguió leyendo.

- ¿Y Pansy?.- Harry dejo la varita y miro a su amigo.

- Ha cambiado. El verse a punto de ser asesinada por su propio padre le ha hecho plantearse todo en lo que creía y estoy seguro de que no es la misma. Te has dado cuenta que se lleva estupendamente con Hermione y las chicas.- el pelirrojo asintió.- Trata mejor a todos y procura conocer a la gente antes de opinar. Tardó pero ahora es una mas, no parece ni Slytherin.- Ron lo miro.- ¡Bueno!, ¡Casi nunca!.

- Yo no me refiero a eso.- Harry no entendía.- El tema cama. ¡Sexo!.

- ¡No voy a hablar de eso contigo, aunque seas mi amigo!.- cogió un libro y se escondió detrás de el.

- ¡O sea que tu tampoco!.- El moreno miro a su amigo.

- ¿Tu y Hermione… no….?. - Ron se tiro en el sofa aburrido.

- ¡Hasta vacaciones nada!.- Neville los miraba.- ¡Y si hago mis tareas y me esfuerzo en clase!. Dice que respeta demasiado Hogwarts y a los profesores como para…ya sabes…- se levanto.- ¡Merlín y toda la magia!. ¡Estoy deseando que lleguen las vacaciones!.- Miro a sus amigos.- ¡No sabéis lo que es dormir con una mujer como Hermione y no poder hacerlo!.

- ¡Te entiendo!.- respondió Harry. Al no hablar los dos miraron a Neville.

- ¿Qué?.- lo entendió.- A Luna y a mi no nos supone un problema estar en…- se puso colorado.- ¡Tengo que hacer una cosa!. ¡Luego nos vemos!.- salio antes de que lo pararan.

- ¡Que suerte tiene!.- añadió el pelirrojo.

Harry no quiso decirle nada de su pacto con la morena a Ron.

Aunque acordaron hablarlo, esta conversación nunca habia llegado.

En todo lo demás se comportaban con naturalidad. Harry había comenzado a ayudarla a controlar sus nuevos poderes. Pero de la tan esperada charla nada.

Cuando las chicas salieron los chicos se quedaron sin palabras. Hermione tuvo que cerrarle la boca a Ron al pasar por su lado. Harry le dio un caballeroso beso en la mano a su mujer y le tendio el brazo. Cuando Neville se atrevió a salir y se unió a Luna, las tres parejas fueron hacia el gran comedor.

La cena transcurrió como ya era habitual en el castillo. El gran comedor fue decorado para la ocasión y en el techo grandes calabazas daban luz a la sala.

Los fantasmas del castillo volaban por todas partes para dar un ambiente más acorde con la fecha.

Incluso Dumbledore vestía una túnica que le daba un aspecto más tétrico de lo normal. Solo que el gorro daba un aire de parodia a todo el conjunto consiguiendo divertir a todos.

La comida fue como era habitual, fantástica. En especial los postres que destacaban por su increíble variedad. Se podia decir que estos eran mas abundantes que la misma cena.

Habían permitido que el que quisiera se disfrazara de forma que los más pequeños vestían con cualquier vestimenta extraña. Los mayores habían preferido no hacerlo.

El disfrazarse podia significar revelar sus orígenes. Con la mayoría de los Slytherin buscando y preguntado por una posible pareja, no era precisamente una gran idea.

Al terminar la cena, las mesas fueron quitadas y un extraño grupo de fantasmas con instrumentos encantados tocaron una variedad de música para todos.

Algunos profesores se unieron a la fiesta bailando con sus parejas.

Las risas y juegos de Lupin contrastaban con la seriedad de Snape. Aunque de vez en cuando su esposa conseguía arrancarle alguna sonrisa. Las parejas cercanas, se alejaban creyendo que el profesor tramaba algo contra ellos.

Harry y Pansy se dirigían a su cuarto. Por la mente de Harry paso una idea.

- ¡Ven!.- tiro de su mujer hacia el exterior del castillo.

- ¡Harry pero que…!.

- ¡No te preocupes sigueme!. ¡No pasara nada!. Quiero que vallamos a un sitio.

- sonrió al mirarla y ella se sentía tan bien mirando esos ojos que asintió y lo siguió.-

Salieron por la parte frontal hacia el campo de Quiddich. En un momento Harry se desvió. La chica comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio cual era su destino. Frente a ellos la imponente figura del sauce boxeador se acercaba por momentos.

- ¡Es, es…!- el solo sonrio.

Al estar junto al árbol el chico uso una rama para tocar un gran nudo cerca de la base. Las ramas del gran árbol se curvaron. Parecía como si algo lo hubiese dormido.

Al mismo tiempo un hueco apareció justo debajo del nudo.

Harry no lo pensó y entro en el. Desde dentro y sonriendo le tendió la mano a su mujer.

Habían recorrido un túnel que se internaba poco a poco en la tierra para después ir subiendo.

- Este túnel lo usaron hacer mucho tiempo para ayudar a un alumno. Tenía cierto problema con la licantropía.

- ¿El profesor Lupin?.- Harry asintió.

- Dumbledore le facilito este lugar para que pudiera pasar las noches de transformación con seguridad. Pero poco después algunos amigos lo acompañaban. ¡Como Animagos ilegales!.- añadió antes de que la chica preguntase.- La semana que viene es luna llena por lo que no podremos venir.- Llegaron frente a una trampilla.- Esta noche significa mucho para mi y los míos.- se puso algo triste.

- ¡Fue cuando murieron tus padres!.- el asintió.

- En esta noche siempre ha sucedido algo a mi alrededor.- abrió la trampilla y entro en una habitación. Le tendió la mano a ella y la ayudo a salir.

La habitación estaba completamente destrozada. Cantidad de muebles y restos llenaban las esquinas del lugar. El paso del tiempo habia acentuado el desorden y el mal estado de todo.

- ¿Donde estamos?.

- ¡Bienvenida a la casa de los gritos!.- hizo una reverencia y se sentó en una destrozada caja.- Quería mostrártela ya que significa mucho para mi.- ella lo miro sin creérselo.- Este lugar a presenciado muy buenos momentos de mis padres y mi padrino.- Ahora lo entendía todo.- venir aquí me hace…

- Estar mas cerca de ellos en este día.- el asintió. Pansy se sentó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.- te entiendo.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos instantes.

- Desearía poder ver lo que vivieron aquí.

- ¿Me contaras todo algún día?.- el la miro y sonrió.

- De algo tendremos que hablar. Si no seremos un matrimonio muy aburrido.- ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese instante ambos se quedaron hipnotizados. Harry al ver los azules ojos de ella y Pansy perdida dentro de las dos esmeraldas del chico.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, el beso era inevitable. En el momento que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse un gran ruido llamo su atención.

La trampilla se había abierto produciendo un gran golpe.

Del hueco salio una cabeza pelirroja que los miro y sonrió.

- ¡Te dije que estarían aquí Hermione!.- la cabeza de la chica se uno a la de su marido y miro a la pareja sonriendo avergonzada.

- Es que … fui a vuestro cuarto y no…. .- los vio cogidos de la mano.-¡Perdón, ya nos vamos!.- tiro de la puerta con una mano y de Ron con la otra. Harry y Pansy se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Esperad!.- abrieron la puerta y se unieron a sus amigos.- También podéis quedaros.

- No quisiéramos…

- Hemos venido para recordar a mis padres y a… Sirius.- Los chicos cayeron en la cuenta de lo que significaba ese día para el moreno.

- Harry lo sentimos… no…- el los callo.

- No pasa nada. Es hora de volver.

A medida que volvían por el túnel, los tres recordaban la primera vez que lo recorieron.

- ¡Para vosotros fue divertido!. Pero a mi me arrastraba un perro negro gigante.- Ron tenia peor recuerdo de ese día.

En el trayecto entre todo le contaron lo sucedido a Pansy. Esta se reía cuando le hablaron de lo sucedido con Ron y de cómo sucedió todo.

Algo mas tranquilos cada uno entro en su habitación. Para Harry había sido un día diferente. Entre la tristeza de las perdidas y su nueva vida.

- ¿Algún progreso?.- una sombra parecía presidir la extraña reunión. Aun sin jefe que destacase, los que quedaban de los llamados Mortifagos intentaba recuperar el poder y control que habían conseguido.

- ¡Ninguno!.- la voz al mando paseaba nerviosa por la sala. A su alrededor el resto la miraban.

- Tenemos que hacer algo pronto.

- Draco y algunos jóvenes los pillaron por sorpresa pero no les dio tiempo a nada.- otro de los presente se había adelantado para hablar.

- ¿Quizás deberíamos dejar que lo jóvenes se encarguen?.

- ¡No digas estupideces!.- el jefe lo callo.- El casi de Malfoy Hijo ha costado que dos de los nuestros hayan sido expulsados. Ha costado que los admitan en Durmstran, y allí sirven de poco.- pensaba en que hacer.- ¡Pero hay que admitir que los chicos pueden ser útiles!. ¡Que espíen a todos!, ¡A Potter y a su zorra!. Tenemos que saber en todo momento que hacen, donde van, con quien. Que averigüen también quienes se encargan de vigilarlos. ¡Todo!.- ¿Ha quedado claro?.- uno asintió.

- Me encargare de que lo sepa.- otro se acerco.

- No podrán hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué?.

- ¡Están solos!. Mi hijo me mando una carta. Dentro de Slytherin hay dos grupos nuestro hijos y el resto. Están vigilados incluso en las mazmorras. Dumbledore sabrá en un instante que traman.- todos se callaron.

- Que hagan lo que puedan pero con cuidado.- señalo al que informaría a los Slytherin.- ¡Pero deja claro que el que tenga la ocasión que acabe con Potter!.

- ¡O con la puta de su mujer!.- una voz hablo desde una esquina.

- Lamento lo que ha hecho tu hija.

- ¡¡NO TENGO HIJA!!.

- ¡Hay otro tema!.- Una sombra se adelanto.- La gente ha perdido el miedo. Algunos incluso se atreven a pronunciar el nombre de nuestro señor.

- ¡El ya no esta!.- dijo otro.- ¡Ahora solo nosotros podemos asegurarnos que nuestros ideales lleguen a su fin!.

- ¡Por eso lo digo!.- hablo de nuevo.- Si nos pierden el miedo. ¿Como conservaremos nuestro poder?.

- ¿Que propones?.

- ¡Volver a atacar!.

- No somos bastantes y no es el momento.

- ¡Organicémonos!.- miro a todos.- Aunque sea solo para que sepan que seguimos aquí. No tiene por que ser un gran ataque solo hacer el mayor daño posible.

- Eso quedo claro en la boda de la hija de Robert.- El mencionado se acerco a su compañero apuntándole con la varita.

- ¡Solo lo diré una vez más!. ¡¡YO NO TENGO HIJA!!.- el mago retrocedía asintiendo.

- Lo principal es Potter y … - miro a Parkinson.- y su mujer. Pero no podemos permitir que nos pierdan el miedo.

- ¿UN ataque?.- El mortifago asintió.

- Hay que planearlo muy bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro capitulo a la espera de vuestras opiniones.

Tengo que admitir que escribo sin estar muy convencida. Sufro algo de falta de inspiración. Ya me diréis como va.

Pasemos a los RR.

- Rianne Black: Como crees que te sentirías tu si te sucediera lo que a Pansy?. Amenazada de muerte y sola. Obligada a hacer algo que no querías y con toda la vida por delante. No creo que nadie pueda cambiar completamente su vida ni pasar del odio al amor de una manera tan drástica sin conocerse y tener cierto grado de amistad. ¿No crees?.

- Vreth Lillmans: faltan algunos cap. Pero tendrás lo que te gusta.

- Avi ^^ : Creo que te he respondido al igual que a Rianne. Solo te diré que pronto Leerás algo diferente. (Espero).

- Griselda: gracias por seguir ahí.

- Jaansolvoropotter: Uno de los habituales. Gracias un cap mas.

Hasta aquí los agradecimientos.

Solo os diré que tengo intención de colgar otro Cáp. Antes de fin de año. Espero que sea para navidad.

Hay un par de escenas que creo serán muy divertidas.

¿Alguien tiene el ojo interior lo suficientemente desarrollado para adivinarlo?.

Un saludo de Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	14. Chapter 14

14. Caras imposibles de describir y muchos cambios.

Noviembre transcurría con normalidad. El grupo de Slytherin de Draco Malfoy permanecía apartado incluso de los otros miembros de su casa. Poco o nada podían hacer sin ser vistos.

El resto de alumnos comenzaban a disfrutar del año como era normal.

Esa mañana los de séptimo estaban reunidos en el exterior. Hagrid les estaba dando una clase sobre criaturas mágicas.

Paseaba entre los chicos mostrándoles una caja en la que un ser pequeño y muy peludo se movía furioso.

- Tienen que tener mucho cuidado cuando encuentre uno de ellos ya que su mordedura es muy venenosa y….- Un alumno de cursos inferiores llego corriendo al grupo.

- ¡Perdone profesor!.- Hagrid miro al chico.- Vengo de parte del director. Quiere que el prefecto Allan Mellow valla inmediatamente a la enfermería.- se veía nervioso. El aludido se acerco.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- el chico lo miro.

- ¡No se!. Yo me cruce con el director cuando se dirigía a la enfermería. Viniendo para aquí oí que pociones había terminado por que una alumna de séptimo se desmayo y el profesor la llevo a la enfermería en persona.

- ¡Verenice!.- dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Nada mas irse los demás comenzaron a hablar. Hagrid los callo.

- Sigamos con la clase . Estoy seguro que no es nada serio. ¡Bien…!, como decía…

No todos se quedaron tranquilos. Malfoy entre ellos.

- Seguro que es por que se caso con un impuro y le contagio alguna enfermedad. Se lo tiene merecido.- Sus seguidores rieron la gracia. Más de uno estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos.

No supieron lo que había pasado hasta la noche. Al regresar comprobaron que era cierto que una alumna se había desmallado y que era Verenice Mellow, pero poco más.

A la hora de la cena vieron entrar a la pareja muy sonrientes y cariñosos. Incluso Allan procuraba hacer todo ante de que ella siquiera lo pidiese.

Las chicas se acercaron a la chica, junto con algunas amigas de esta.

- ¿Verenice como estas?.

- Supimos que te llevaron a la enfermería y…

La chica miro a su marido y sonrió este asintió.

- Me desmaye, pero estoy bien.- Se toco la barriga.- ¡Los dos estamos bien!.- todas entendieron a lo que se refería. No así los barones que las acompañaban.

- ¡¿NO?!.

- ¡Si!.- un griterío lleno el salón mientras todas la abrazaban.

- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto en voz baja Ron a Harry.

- No lo se, pero no es nada malo. Mirarlas.- las chicas hablaban sin parar.

- Prefiero no hacerlo, eso me da mas miedo.- La pareja se beso con pasión. Hablaban entre ellos pero poco se oía entre el ensordecedor griterío de las alumnas presentes. Las chicas al final rodearon al apareja y comenzaron una avalancha de preguntas sin ninguna clara. Allan se había alejado de su mujer debido a todas las chicas que la rodeaban. Se fue acercando a los chicos.- ¡Hey Allan!. ¿Que tal?.

- ¡Mas feliz imposible!.- lo miraron sin entender.

- Perdona pero nosotros no entendemos que pasa.- Allan los miro sonriendo y con los ojos soñadores.

- Esta mañana Verenice se desmayo por que esta… ¡embarazada!. ¡Voy a ser padre!.- todos se quedaron serios antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

- ¡Felicidades!.- le decían. Neville incluso le golpeaba sin saber que hacer la espalada.

- Gracias. Gracias.- les sonrió con malicia.- Ahora os toca a vosotros. ¿Quien será el siguiente?.- Los tres chicos lo soltaron como si tuviera algo contagioso. Miraron nerviosos a sus parejas.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Os habéis quedado paralizados!. Nick Casi decapitado tiene más color que vosotros.

Pronto la noticia había recorrido todo el salón. Verenice Mellow Estaba embarazada y podia ser expulsada del colegio.

Al final el director se levanto.

- ¡Un momento por favor!.- todos el salón se quedo en silencio.- La noticia creo que no es ya una novedad pero… quisiera felicitar en nombre de los profesores a los señores Mellow.- miro a la pareja.- hemos sabido que la señora Mellow esta esperando su primer hijo.- el gritito de casi todas las chicas de la sala se oyó. Al igual que el carraspeo de MC Gonagall.- Como es sabido ellos, al igual que otros, son una excepción dentro de Hogwarts. ¡Las reglas del colegio estipulan que cualquier bruja que estuviera en su condición seria automáticamente expulsada del colegio!, ¡además de su pareja!.- Sonrió.- Pero como he dicho al tratarse de un caso especial, ¡y sin que sirva de precedente!, Los Mellow seguirán con sus clases como cualquier otro alumno.

Uno de los seguidores de Malfoy se levanto.

- ¡Es injusto que se haga esto!, ¡deberían seguirse las reglas!.

- Señor Jester. Si siguiéramos las reglas fielmente, muchos de los presentes estarían expulsados o… algo peor.- el chico se sentó.- Ya hemos informado al ministerio y dado la opinión de esta institución.- levanto una carta.- En la respuesta el ministerio se muestra completamente de acuerdo y nos da su apoyo frente a la junta de padres.- Miro a los chicos.- Además, felicita al matrimonio Mellow, como la primera pareja que tendrá descendencia bajo la nueva ley. Les brinda todo su apoyo y se compromete a ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible.

Un gran aplauso estallo en el gran comedor. Dumbledore pidió silencio antes de seguir.

- ¡Quiero añadir que…!. La nueva condición de la señora Mellow afectara a su magia en cierta forma. Por lo que pido a todos que le presten su ayuda en todo lo posible.- Sonrió.- A ella y… a todas aquellas señoras que se encuentren en su situación.- el comedor quedo en silencio.- No es descartable.- algunas risas se oyeron en la sala.

- ¡Oye Potter!. ¿Cuando será tu turno?.- tanto Harry como Pansy se pusieron completamente colorados ante el comentario.- El resto del salón estallo en carcajadas. El que lo dijo era uno de los leones. Ron se reía con ganas hasta que…

- ¡De eso nada!. ¡Los siguientes serán Ron y Hermione!.- El pelirrojo quedo completamente paralizado a media carcajada. La castaña se escondió como pudo entre Ginny y Luna. Más colorada que el pelo de su marido. Todos se rieron de la situación, incluso algunos profesores.

Antes de que terminara el mes otras dos alumnas también se enteraron de que estaban esperando un hijo. Las felices parejas eran vigiladas. No por nada serian los primeros nacidos de las nuevas uniones.

Snape bufaba ante la situación añadiendo que tendrían que poner cunas en las clases.

- Si uno de esos crios empieza a berrear en mi clase yo…

- ¡Procura que ese no sea el tuyo Severus!.- el profesor se quedo callado.- Recuerda que tu estas en la misma situación que los chicos y también podría darse el caso de que…

- Séptima y yo lo hemos hablado y por el momento no entra en nuestros planes tener hijos.

- ¡Protestas solo por hacerlo!. Sabes que esos bebes no nacerán hasta que termine el curso y para el siguiente año sus padres estarán graduados. No tendrás que volver a verlos.

Con la respuesta de MC Gonagall, Snape salio de la sala en dirección a su siguiente clase. Pociones con los chicos de Séptimo.

En esa clase había una de las chicas embarazadas.

Aun recordaba cuando al preparar una poción la chica le vomito encima Cuando parte se mezclo con la poción, el caldero estallo llenándolo todo de una sustancia apestosa. Suspiro resignado.

Entro con su habitual aire de superioridad a la sala de pociones. Su esposa había rebajado algo su comportamiento pero aun tenia esos días en los que no podia contenerse y volvía a ser el de siempre. Antes de llegar a su mesa ya había golpeado la pizarra y la receta de una poción ya estaba escrita en ella.

- Aquí tienen su tarea de hoy. Comiencen . Cuando la terminen dejen una muestra sobre mi mesa. Quiero una descripción detallada de que poción se trata, así como de sus efectos. ¡No señora weasley!, no le permito decirlo. Hágalo por escrito como todos.- Hermione agacho la mano y se dispuso a empezar.

Aun faltaba una hora. Una hora mas con esos crios antes de poder dar por terminado su día.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos se volvieran.

Albus Dumbledore entro en la sala.

- Continúen.- los chicos obedecieron.

- Albus que…- se preocupó al ver la sonrisa en la cara del anciano.

- Vengo de la enfermería. Me han avisado de que un profesor se había sentido indispuesto y fui para allá.- Snape alzo la ceja y lo miro.

- ¿Pensaste que fui yo?.

- ¡No!, pero como me dijeron que la profesora Snape pidió que avisaran a su marido.- Snape se preocupo.

- ¿Que le pasa a Séptima?.- El director lo calmo con las manos.

- ¡Nada grave!. Solo que… me parece que al final si vas a tener que poner cunas en las clases.- los ojos del profesor de pociones se abrieron al máximo.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?.

- Cuando llegue, oí como se lo confinaba Poppy. Se que lo correcto hubiera sido dejar que ella te lo dijese.- lo miro con malicia.- Pero después de lo que dijiste hace un rato. Me pareció mejor decírtelo yo en persona. Espero que Séptima lo entienda.- ya no pudo decir nada mas. Snape se apoyó en la mesa más cercana que era la de Harry y Pansy.

- ¿Profesor le ocurre algo?.- pregunto Pansy. El no reacciono.

- Voy a ser padre.- decía sin reaccionar.

- Felicidades.- respondió Harry. En ese momento Snape se percato de lo que sucedía y lo miro sonriendo.

- ¡Voy a ser padre!.- Grito con fuerza.- ¡VOY A SER PADRE!.- miro al director.- ¡Tengo que…!.

- Yo me encargo.- sonriendo fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir Snape se giro.

- Potter.- el chico se levanto y lo miro.- Por tu sinceridad y por ser el primero en decírmelo, 50 Puntos para Gryffindor. La clase entera se quedo sin palabras.

Poco después todo el colegio aseguraba Haber visto al profesor de pociones corriendo como un poseso sin dejar de reír camino de la enfermería.

Snape pudo comprobar que era cierto en cuando llego y vio la cara de su sonriente esposa.

La cena fue sin duda alguna la mas extraña que muchos habían vivido en Hogwarts.

Ver como un alterado Snape ayudaba a su esposa y profesora de aritmancia a sentarse. Incluso poniéndole la comida delante de ella. Era algo que nadie se podia creer.

Si a eso le añadían que el temido profesor estaba mirado a su, visiblemente molesta mujer, con unos ojos tiernos y con cierta cara de idiota. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Severus Snape estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición.

La notificación del estado de la profesora fue acogida con alegría entre los alumnos.

A parte de Dumbledore había otra persona que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Snape. Remus Lupin.

- Si canuto viera esto no se lo creería.- Snape lo oyó y se giro.

- ¿Que te sucede?.- el licántropo agito la mano quitándole importancia y miro su plato.

- ¡No nada!. Digo que si Sirius te viera en este momento seguro que se caía de la impresión.

- ¡Estoy feliz!. ¿Tan malo es?.

- ¡Para nada¡. Solo que verte de esta forma es muy… sorprendente.

- ¡Ya me lo dirás cuando te toque!.- el licántropo lo miro riendo.

- ¡Eso aun tardara!.- tomo la mano de su esposa.- No tenemos pensamientos por el momento de formar familia.- Snape bufo divertido.

- ¡Yo tampoco y ya ves!.

- ¡Si!. Es divertido ver como el profesor mas calculador de Hogwarts hizo algo que se escapo de sus cálculos.- miro a su compañera.- ¡Sin animo de ofenderte Séptima!.- La aludida lo miro quitándole importancia. Lo que Lupin no sabia era que el comentario no gusto a su esposa.

- ¿Estas insinuando que un hijo es un fallo?.- el tomo aviso a Lupin de que su mujer se sentía molesta.

- ¡No cariño!. ¡Para nada!. ¡Es solo… para... fastidiar un poquito a Severus…!.- sonreía preocupado.- ¡Sin mala intención!. Sabes que ahora nos llevamos mucho mejor. ¡Es solo… que me gusta pincharlo!.

La profesora miro a su amiga que sonrió.

- ¡Pues creo que lo justo es equilibrar la balanza!.-lo miro a la cara.- ¡Quería decírtelo en nuestra habitación pero…!. Como te gusta tanto divertirte creo que también Snape tiene derecho.

- No te entiendo.

- Cuando Séptima se desmayo yo ya estaba en la enfermería.- Lupin la miro serio.- llevo unos días sintiéndome mal y quise que Poppy me revisara.

- ¿Estas bien?. ¿Que tienes?.- la miro preocupado.- ¡No me asustes!.

- Digamos que lo que tengo tardara un tiempo en curarse.- Séptima Snape sonreía mirando a su amiga le gustaba la idea de esta. Aurora continuo.- ¡Exactamente el mismo tiempo que a Séptima!.- Lupin y Snape se pusieron nerviosos.

- ¿Que teneis?.- dijeron a la vez los varones. Las dos se miraron.

- ¡Maridos idiotas!.

- ¡Remus!. ¡Yo tambien estoy embarazada!.

El licántropo miro a su mujer sin apenas moverse. Después poco a poco su vista fue hacia el vientre de esta y después volvió a mirarla a la cara. La señalo y esta asintió riendo.

Después miro a Snape y este a el. Lo señalo y después se señalo a si mismo.

- ¡Yo…!.

- ¡Si Remus!. También serás padre igual que Severus.- Una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de Lupin. Después se abalanzo sobre su esposa, gritando y riéndose la levanto de la silla y la giro en alto. El resto del salón lo miraba.- ¡Bájame Remus!. ¡Bájame!.- Aurora no se lo espero y se asusto.

El profesor la bajo.

- ¡Perdona!. ¡Es la emoción!. ¿Estas bien?. ¿Te lastimé?. ¿Necesitas algo?.- ella lo miro.

- ¡Si!. Quiero que mires a la cara a Severus.- Sin entender se giro y miro al profesor de pociones. No sin antes mirar por última vez a su esposa.- ¡Eso es!. ¡Severus!.- el mencionado la miro.- Esta es la cara que tenias y que a Remus tanto divertía.

Los dos se miraron y poco después ambos se reían. Los alumnos habían dejado de comer y miraba a la mesa de los profesores asustados y sin entender nada.

¿Por que sus profesores se comportaban de esa forma y por que ahora los dos profesores se reian miradnose?. La sorpresa fue sin precedente cuando ambos se dieron la mano y se fundieron en un amistoso abrazo.

Como si les leyera la mente Dumbledore se levanto.

- Antes de que alguno se preocupe mas de lo debido. Quiero aclarar que el comportamiento de los profesores Snape y Lupin es normal.- sonrió.- ¡Bueno!, ¡muy normal tampoco!, pero es comprensible.- Miro a las mujeres y estas asintieron.- Los dos se acaban de enterar que van a ser padres.- Un gran aplauso y felicitaciones brotaron de todos los alumnos. El director espero a que el volumen bajara para seguir.- Quisiera felicitar a mis queridas amigas por este acontecimiento. ¡Y por supuesto a nuestros queridos profesores!.- Ambos varones se miraban con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando se retiraban a descansar, las chicas se acercaron a las profesoras. Snape y Lupin miraban a sus esposas con el pecho tan hinchado de felicidad que podían flotar sin ayuda de ningún hechizo. Cuando Harry y Ron se acercaron algunos alumnos ya los habían felicitado. Otros dos felices futuros padres estaban aun con ellos.

- ¡Felicidades a los dos!.- Harry se acerco y les tendió la mano.

- Gracias Harry es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- le respondió el licántropo.

- No puedo estas mas de acuerdo.- sentencio el profesor de pociones. Ron también los felicitaba.

- Parece que la siguiente generación de merodeadores ya esta garantizada.- dijo Ron.- Remus pronto tendrá un hijo y con Harry ya tenemos a dos.- recordó algo.- ¡No digáis que cuando nosotros por favor!. Ya lo hicieron ellos.- los otros alumnos sonrieron y se alejaron.

- Solo falta Sirius.- añadió el moreno apenado. Lupin lo noto y lo tomo por los hombros.

- Yo también lo hecho de menos.- miro al profesor de pociones.- Esta nueva generación no cometerá los mismos fallos que la anterior.- Snape levanto una ceja con su habitual cara de superioridad.- ¡Si lo piensas bien!. En la primera generación había también un hijo de una familia Slytherin y tengo la impresión de que el futuro Snape tendrá ese puesto.- Snape se tenso.

- ¿Estas comparando a mi hijo con Black?. Remus creo que te has equivocado.- La broma consiguió lo que el licántropo quería, animar al moreno.- Me encargare de que mi hijo no sea tan engreído y estupido.

- ¡Es cierto!. Puede que sea una niña y te de mas problemas que Sirius.- hacia como que lo pensaba al hablar. Harry y Ron tuvieron que aguantar la risa.

- Te recuerdo que puede suceder lo mismo en tu caso.- el ambiente se había relajado.

- ¿Las merodeadoras?.- Ron se rascaba la cabeza.- ¡Bueno!. Después de mis hermanos y con la que liamos nosotros no me sorprendería.

- Me gustaría ver a sus padres cuando empiecen a llegarles notificaciones.- Añadió Harry.

- O si ellos las pillan en un pasillo junto a un chico besan…- Ron no pudo terminar.

- ¡Eso jamás!.- Casi gritaron los dos varones.- Todo el pasillo se quedo mirándolos.

- Creo que tengo algo que hacer en…- Snape entro en su cuarto.

- Si también… ¡Hasta mañana chicos!.- Todas miraban al Pequeño grupo de barones sin entender nada. Harry le sonrió a Pansy y Hermione asintiendo. Sin más las chicas continuaron con su charla.

Todos volvieron a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Que les pasaba a Snape y Lupin?.- pregunto Pansy antes de entrar en la cama. Un sonriente Harry la abrazo, cuando ella se tumbo sobre su pecho, antes de responder.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos sobre los merodeadores?.- ella asintió.- La nueva generación de merodeadores viene en camino. Y nos divertimos a costa de el.- Ella lo miro.- El favorito para sus bromas era Snape, pero Remus dijo que en esta ocasión su hijo tomara el lugar de mi padrino.

- Harry.

- Tranquila estoy bien. Fue divertido.

- ¿Por eso protestaron?.

- ¡No!. Fue por que Ron dijo que podian ser chicas.

- ¿Y?.

- ¿Te imaginas la cara de esos dos si las ven besándose con algún chico por los pasillos?.- Lo entendió todo.

- ¡JA,JA,JA!. ¡Pagaria por verlo!. ¡JA,JA,JA!.

- ¡Si y yo!. ¡JA,JA,JA!.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Felices y tranquilos. Sin darse cuenta cada vez dependían más el uno del otro. Incluso a la hora de dormir.

Cada vez las vacaciones de navidad se encontraban mas cerca. La vida dentro del castillo había dado un cambio muy notable.

Era normal ver alguna de las embarazadas salir corriendo de la sala de pociones . Al no poder controlar las ganas de vomitar ante el olor de los calderos.

Por increíble que fuese El terrible profesor de pociones solo sonreía ante este hecho y pedía a alguna chica que acompañase a la indispuesta en caso de que no pudiera su pareja. Fuese la que fuese asentía y salía rápidamente a cumplir la tarea. Aterrada por la sonrisa del profesor.

La nueva forma de ser del temido profesor destacaba sobre su lúgubre cara. La falta de sueño comenzaba a ser patente. Algunos incluso aseguraban que el profesor de pociones tenia el mismo aspecto que su homologo de DAO después de una noche de luna llena. Aunque era imposible no ver su sonrisa cada vez que se cruzaba con su esposa.

Lupin por su parte parecía haber rejuvenecido veinte años. Se le veía siempre de buen humor, incluso el día después de su transformación. Era la alegría y el ánimo personificado. Incansable cada vez que estaba cerca de algunas de la embarazadas. Más si se trataba de Aurora Lupin.

Los chicos habían continuado con sus vidas. Los ataques por parte de los Slytherin habían desaparecido. Se notaba la división dentro de la casa. Cada vez era más normal ver a miembros de Slytherin en el gran comedor sentados en otras mesas. O separados del resto. Malfoy y los suyos intentaban acercarse a los Potter o alguno de sus amigos pero eran rápidamente requeridos por algún profesor o prefecto para las más raras tareas.

Harry y Pansy habían aprovechado para que la chica se entrenase y pudiera controlar los nuevos poderes que había desarrollado. En las prácticas eran acompañados por Hermione y Ron.

Mas de una vez con algún duelo improvisado Harry había acabado cogiendo a Pansy y revolcándose con ella por el suelo sin dejar de reír. Ambos se sentían estupendamente con el otro. Hermione sonreía al verlos, sentía algo entre ambos pero no decía nada, segura de que pronto sucedería algo.

Todos se habían percatado de esto y más de una vez los habían visto mirarse a escondidas o directamente sin decirse nada. El carácter de Pansy poco a poco había cambiado, aun sin que ella se diese cuenta. Era más natural y menos orgullosa. Aunque a veces su lado Slytherin salía sin control y era de temer.

En cuanto a los poderes de la morena. No igualaban a los de Harry pero si sobresalían sobre los demás. Con tan poco tiempo ya podia realizar algunos hechizos sencillos sin varita y con un control casi total. Si se alteraba podia realizar otros muy poderosos pero sin apenas control sobre estos. Con el tiempo sobrepasarían sin problemas a los de cualquier mago bien entrenado.

Resumiendo, eran una pareja de magos muy poderosos.

El hechizo que mas les gustaba realizar era sin duda el Patronus. A ambos les transmitía una sensación de paz y felicidad el ver a ambos animales juntos.

Lupin había buscado por todas partes, Incluso en la biblioteca privada de Dumbledore, pero no había mención alguna sobre dos patronus como los de los chicos.

- No os preocupéis más. Estoy completamente seguro de que es solo una increíble casualidad.- sonrió de forma picara.- vuestros patronus están emparejados como sus dueños.- los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y sonrieron.

- Grac... cias.- Pansy solo asintió. Lupin se puso serio un segundo.

- ¿Hay algo mas?.- Harry se preocupo.

- ¡No es nada malo tranquilos!.- suspiro.- ¡No me gusta tratar este tema por que se que te resulta doloroso!.- Miro al chico.- ¿Cual era el patronus de tu padre?.

- ¡Un ciervo!, como yo.- no entendía a lo que quería llegar.

- ¿Y el de tu madre?.- Harry se quedo callado. Se fijo que miraba a Pansy. Una loca idea se cruzo por su mente.

- ¿No querrás decir que…?.- el profesor asintió.

- ¡Otro extraño caso de emparejamiento de patronus!.¡Lo había olvidado!, pero recordando los patronus de la orden recordé el de tu madre. ¡Una hermosa cierva!.- los chicos no se lo terminaban de creer. Lupin sonrió.- ¡James se volvía loco con las bromas que le gastaba canuto!. Decía que Lily lo controlaba tanto que ya hasta lo quería hacer con su patronus.

- ¿Eso significa que nosotros tenemos los mismos patronus que los padres de Harry?.- la chica apenas se atrevía a hablar.

- Por raro que parezca. ¡Si!.-no los dejo hablar.- ¡Antes que digas nada!, te diré que lo hable con Dumbledore y se rió de la casualidad. Pero solo es eso casualidad.

- Pero…

- Tu patronus es como el de tu padre por que yo te conté como era y tú deseaste que así fuera. Con Pansy no se como ha sucedido ya que no había visto el tuyo.- sonrió de nuevo.- pero Lily conocía muy bien a ese ciervo plateado y a su dueño. Con ella no estoy tan seguro.- Miro serio al chico.- ¿Espero no haberte traído recuerdos desagradables?.- El chico sonrió de forma triste.

- Mas bien tengo que agradecerte el saberlo. Cualquier cosa de ellos es algo que me alegra.- Pansy le cogió la mano.- Y es fantástico que compartamos los patronus.- dijo mirándola.

- ¡Pues eso es todo!.- se levanto.- ¡Eso si!. Cualquier cosa rara que notéis con el hechizo os pido que me la digáis.

- Te lo prometo Remus.- Término el chico. Ambos se fueron hacia su sala común. Remus los vio irse sonriendo.

- Es increíble las casualidades de la vida.- recordo a sus amigos.- Parece obra vuestra.- dijo mirando al techo.

El hecho solo quedo en esa anécdota. Que alegro a la pareja y divertía al resto.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca las vacaciones de navidad.

Prácticamente todo el mundo tenia algún plan para esas fechas.

Libre al fin de la amenaza de voldemort. Harry quería pasar unas navidades normales. El y Pansy decidieron que regresarían a la nueva Mansión Potter, antigua Mansión Black. Y que allí celebrarían las fiestas en compañia de todos sus amigos.

No tardo mucho en llegar el fin de ese mes. Lo único que se podia decir de este fue que resulto demasiado tranquilo.

Solo algunas escenas de malas palabras con el reducido grupo de Slytherin formado por hijos de presuntos mortifagos. Estaban demasiado controlados como para atreverse a algo más.

En el exterior no se había producido nada destacable. Se podia decir que los partidarios del señor oscuro habían huido y desaparecido.

Algo que ningún miembro de la orden compartía. Ojo Loco lo comparaba con la calma antes de la tormenta.

Llego el último día de clase. Todos estaban tremendamente nerviosos y alegres. Después de unos meses regresarían con sus seres queridos a celebrar las fiestas.

Algunos con cambios y otros no. Pero la mayoría de una forma u otra con un futuro mucho más alegre.

.

Pocos se quedarían en el castillo. Apenas diez estudiantes. La mayoría o eran huérfanos o en su hogar había algún problema.

Un alumno de Slytherin tenía verdadero miedo a volver y que su familia se enfadara. No quiso decir nada pero de sobra se sabía el motivo. Su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban por ser un partidario del señor tenebroso, al igual que su tío y su hermano mayor.

El no so no quiso seguir sus pasos, se atrevió a casarse con la que era su novia en secreto, una alumna de Hufflepuff de padres muggles.

Tanto el como ella se quedaron en el castillo a pasar las fiesta. Ninguno quiso poner en peligro la vida de la familia de la chica. Preferían esperar a que se calmara todo.

Los profesores les brindaron todo su apoyo y les prometieron toda la ayuda posible una vez que salieran de la institución.

Esa noche se celebro una cena para festejar todo juntos ya que en la ,mañana cada cual iría al lugar donde celebrarían las fiestas

- ¿Donde iréis vosotros?.

- Mi padre quiere que nos reunamos con la abuela de Neville para celebrar las fiestas. Será más familiar.- Neville suspiro resignado junto a su tranquila esposa. Los demás lo miraban divertidos. De sobra sabían lo que eso significaba. Peleas entre los dos adultos que el pobre de Neville sufría y la tranquila Luna solo observaba.

- Mis padres quieren que pasemos unos días con ellos para conocer a Ron.- el pelirrojo se asusto.

- ¡Si… bueno... ellos…!.

- Quieren averiguar como es su yerno.- Seamus y Dean estaban disfrutando a costa del joven Weasley.

- Y de paso decirle un par de cositas.- ambos se miraron.- ¡JA, JA, JA!.

- ¡A que os doy un…!.- copudo seguir.

- ¡Ron!.- se sentó igual de rápido que se levanto.

- ¡Increíble Hermione!. Has conseguido el sueño de mi madre con mi hermano.- Ambos se pusieron como el pelo del chico. Mientras los demás rompían en carcajadas.

- ¿Y vosotros?.- Luna pregunto mirando a Harry y Pansy. Estos se miraron antes de responder.

- Pasaremos un tiempo en la mansión antes de decidir que hacemos.- los chicos lo miraron.

- ¿Tienes una mansión?.- preguntaron a la chica.- Pensamos que tus padres.

- Es de Harry.- se puso triste.- Mi padre me ha desheredado por…

- ¡Es nuestra mansión!. ¡La mansión Potter!.- le tomo la mano al hablar. Ella lo miro sonriendo.- Habíamos pensado que podíamos celebrar las fiestas todos juntos.- dijo mirando a Los Longbotton y los Weasley.- Bueno antes de conocer vuestros planes.

- Por nosotros no hay problema. Mi padre no dirá nada y la abuela de Neville tendrá mas gente con la que hablar y no se alterara si habla solo con mi padre.- luna hablaba con toda naturalidad.- De todas formas en cuanto lleguemos les preguntare.

- Nosotros lo siento pero.

- ¡Tranquila Hermione!.- la callo Pansy.- lo entendemos.

- De todas formas tendré que hablar con la directora. Quiero pedirle que si es posible un par de elfos ayuden a Kreakers a limpiar y arreglar la casa.

- Pero nosotros podemos…

- Quiero que le cambien completamente el aspecto. Tu les dirás como te gustaría que fuese.- Pansy lo miro sonriendo.- Solo te pediría que abuses del verde y el plateado. ¡Ya me entiendes!.- Los demás sonrieron divertidos y la chica puso cara de circunstancia.

- Tranquilo, esos colores están prohibidos.- el sonrió.- al igual que el rojo y el dorado.- se puso serio.

- Pero…

- ¡Picaste!.- las chicas comenzaron a reír de un avergonzado y derrotado Harry.

- ¡Tu ganas!, ¡haz lo que quieras!.- ella sonrió victoriosa.

- Con los elfos no tendrás problema seguro que Dobby estará encantado de ayudarte y puede que incluso Winky se anime.- La idea de Ginny era acertada.

- La verdad es que esa elfina es increíble haciendo cualquier tipo de comidas.- pensó Harry. La cara de Ron se ilumino.

- Tal vez nosotros deberíamos pasarnos también Hermione. ¿No crees?.- La chica miro a Ginny y a Pansy.

- Le diré a mis padres que iremos después de navidad.- El la beso.

- Gracias por comprenderme.

- ¡A ti no!. Tu barriga es la que ha hablado.- El pobre se quedo de una pieza.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!.- Ninguno podia dejar de reír salvo Ron claro.

Felices fiestas a todos.

Estoy malita asi que no pude actualizar antes.

Aviso que los dos o tres capitulos siguientes son algo lentos.

Espero que guste.

Pasemos a los RR.

- stephiee: Aquí tienen algo de lo que pedias durante los siguientes mas.

- Harry peru: la que tuvo retuvo. Pero si ha cambiado mucho.

- Juansolvolopotter: Tranquilo que le tengo algo muy bueno preparado al rubio. Y pronto tendras lo que quieres.

- Griselda: lo mas prnto que pude.

- Susigaby: Con palabras de Dumbledore. En el mu8hndo de la magia todo es posible.

Por ultimo dar la bienvenida a los dos nuevos. jIGOKU y Melaj88. espero quie os guste la historia.

Para el siguiente xcapitulo hay algo que creo que sea interesante.

Hay que aguzar el ,ojo interior o… esperar la actualizacion.

Feliz navidad con retraso y prospero año nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

15. ¿Cómo de peligrosa puede ser la vida en común?.

El último alumno subía a la increíble locomotora roja. El encargado de la estación miro hacia la cabeza del convoy levantado su varita unas chispas rojas salieron de esta y casi al instante la maquina comenzó a moverse.

A medida que esta se alejaba se acallaban poco a poco el griterío y las risas de los alumnos que volvían a sus hogares para celebrar una felices fiestas después de todo lo ocurrido.

Un compartimento estaba completamente lleno por varias parejas y amigos.

- ¿Hay sitio para uno mas?.- Dean entro en el compartimento.

- ¡Claro!.- Hermione se coloco en las piernas de un feliz ron. Mientras ella le sonreía.

- ¡Hey no cierres!.- Seamus seguía a su amigo.

Un empujón apretó a Pansy contra Harry mientras este le sostenía el brazo para que no cayera. Con un medio giro la sentó sobre sus piernas.

La morena lo miro sorprendida. La sonrisa en la cara de este la tranquilizo, demasiado ya que se perdió en sus ojos y ambos acabaron mirándose sonriendo.

- ¡Si queréis os dejamos un rato solos!. ¡Ay!.- un coscorrón cayó a Ron Weasley. Algo que se había vuelto habitual entre el y su mujer.

Tanto Harry como Pansy se sintieron algo nerviosos.

Sin saber por que a ninguno les molesto demasiado la broma.

Harry debía admitir que la chica había cambiado mucho más de lo que ella misma se pudo imaginar alguna vez. No quedaba nada de esa arrogante y odiosa Slytherin que perseguía por todas partes a Draco Malfoy y fastidiaba cada vez que podia a las chicas de otras casas.

Se había vuelto una alumna más del colegio e incluso amiga íntima de Hermione y Ginny.

Miro un instante a la hermana de su amigo. Uno de sus primeros amores. ¿O no?.

Desde hacia cierto tiempo había pensado mucho sobre lo que sentía por la pequeña de los Weasley y lo que significaba en estos momentos en su vida. Al igual que con su esposa.

Seguía sin tener una idea clara de que le sucedía con Pansy. Pero si algo tenía claro, era lo que sintió por Ginny Weasley. Seguiría estando en su corazón, solo que… en un lugar que guardaría con afecto y cariño al igual que todos sus buenos momentos. Sonrió para si mismo. Ginny había pasado a ser su hermana pequeña, una persona muy querida pero… no como a ella le hubiese gustado.

- Que te pasa?.- Pansy noto a su marido raro.

- Pensaba en lo que ha cambiado mi vida…, ¡nuestra vida!.

- Quieres hablarlo…- el nego.

- ¡Después!, no es importante.- Ron le paso una rana de chocolate y comenzó a pedirle el cromo.

Pansy los miro y sonrio. Después se quedo mirando a su marido y todo lo que había sucedido volvió a su mente.

El plan para acabar con Potter y Granger. Para Draco fue fácil en cuanto se supo que se casaría con Ron, su labor terminó.

Aun se sentía mal con todo lo que había hecho y como se había comportado. Desde que estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por su propio padre y visto la opinión que tuvieron de ella cuando se realizo la ceremonia… Sabía que lejos de terminar, sus problemas estaban más que presentes.

Se había convertido en una paria entre los suyos. ¡JA!. Que vacía y errónea sonaba esa palabra. En el poco tiempo que había vivido con Harry y todos los que lo rodeaban descubrió una vida que desconocía completamente. Algo que la habían inculcado a odiar pero… que le gustaba. Había tenido que aprender a controlarse y cambiar su carácter. Es cierto que seguía siendo una Slytherin, pero… Muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Hablado con Hermione , Harry y los demás se dio cuenta de algo básico. La sangre de todos era igual. Si les pinchaban les dolía y sufrían como todos. No eran inferiores. En su forma de ser eran superiores. Nunca un orgulloso sangre pura podría sentir o comportarse como un descendiente de Muggle. ¡Por mucho que lo quisiera!. Y era mejor así.

En el tema de los Muggles, después de conocer a los tíos de su marido seguía teniendo ciertos reparos. Pero se prometió a si misma darles cierto margen antes de actuar.

Miro de nuevo a los ojos de Harry este le sonrió antes de morder la rana de chocolate y seguir riéndose de lo que hacían sus amigos.

Algo dentro de ella había cambiado y ese algo tenía mucho que ver con ese chico, Harry Potter, su marido. Tenían una hermosa amistad, se pasaban horas hablando y riéndose, ya fueran solos o en compañía de los demás.

Lo que mas le gustaba era dormirse entre sus brazos y despertar de la misma manera. Se sentía protegida, plena y sobre todo querida. Algo que nunca tuvo con sus propios padres. Todo su mundo giraba en ese momento alrededor de Harry Potter, pero no estaba segura de lo que realmente sentía por el. Si era solo agradecimiento y amistad o… podría algún día a ser algo más.

- Toma una.- Harry le tendió una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores. La chica tomo una y se la llevo a la boca.

- ¿Qué te toco?.- pregunto Ginny.

- Huevos con Bacón.- sonrió.

- Es un sabor raro pero no demasiado.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Me encanta!. Fue la primera comida de verdad que disfrute en años.- Harry la miro y recordó la primera noche en la madriguera.

Una simple cena de huevos frescos y unas tiras de bacón preparadas en unos minutos fue la primera cena que tuvieron en común. Aunque no la tomaran juntos.

Se alegro que a la chica le gustara.

Tuvieron que esperar a que se disipara el humo para poder ver la parte exterior del tren. Nada mas llegar la increíble locomotora había soltado una tremenda nube de vapor que poco a poco se disipo.

Todos buscaban a su familia, incluso Pansy, sin saber exactamente a quien esperaba ver.

De pronto la cara de la matriarca Weasley apareció delante de las ventanas.

- ¡Chicos estamos aquí!, ¡daos prisa!. ¡Y por favor Hermione asegúrate que a Ron no se le olvide nada!.- el aludido miro hacia el techo al oírlo el resto solo sonrieron divertidos.

Unos saludos y algunos encontronazos con compañeros y baúles en el pasillo es lo que recibieron antes de salir del vagón.

En el primer escalón eran uno a uno casi estrangulados por el abrazo de Molly Weasley.

- ¿Qué tal estáis todos?.- miraba uno por uno al hablar.- Ya me contaron lo sucedido. Si fuera por mi…- miro a las chicas.- Vosotras estáis en los huesos necesitáis una buena cena o acabareis perdiendo el sentido.

- ¡Hermione ya lo perdió cuando se caso con Ron Mama!.- se oyó a lo lejos.

- ¡Tu advertencia llega tarde!.- George y Fred Weasley aparecieron por un lateral con su habitual sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal?.

- ¿Qué tramáis?.- Ron se puso a la defensiva de sobra conocía a sus bromistas hermanos. Estos se miraron y con una mirada angelical…

- ¿No podemos venir a recibir a nuestros queridos hermanitos?...

- ¡Y cuñada!.- añadió el otro rápidamente.

- Sin olvidar a nuestro querido socio y amigo Harry.- miro al moreno.

- Y su encantadora esposa.- Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia que divirtió a Pansy. Esta se la devolvió.

- Gracias gentiles caballeros.

- Es lo menos para tan hermosa dama.- Cada uno beso una de las manos de la morena que miraba a Harry divertida.

- ¡Dejaos de idioteces y ayudad con el equipaje!.- Molly cogió a ambas chicas y tomo la cabeza de la singular comitiva.- ¡Nosotras tenemos que hablar!.- Harry y Ron se pusieron nerviosos.

- ¡Mama…!.

- ¡Cállate Ron!. Tengo que enseñar a estas niñas a cocinar como es debido.- Todos pasaron entre algunos miembros de la orden. Saludaron al patriarca Weasley al pasar y este los miro con cara de resignación ante lo dicho por su esposa.

La llegada a la nueva mansión Potter fue tranquila al igual que el viaje. En este ambas fueron puestas al corriente de los platos que mas gustaban a sus maridos y avisadas que durante esas vacaciones aprenderían a prepararlos. La idea encanto a Ron.

Los Longbotton celebrarían las fiestas junto a los demás. A la abuela de Neville le encanto la idea de no pasarse las fiestas oyendo las ideas del excéntrico periodista.

Harry tuvo que convencer a algunos para que pasasen estas señaladas fiestas en la mansión. Con Lupin no hubo problema pero Severus Snape necesito ver la cara triste de su embarazada esposa para aceptar.

La cena de la noche se preparo en la gran cocina. Molly reclutó para esta tarea a la totalidad de las mujeres de la casa. Una asustada Pansy entro detrás de Hermione Sin saber bien que haría o destrozaría. Para su alegría se defendió muy bien gracias a los libros, que para matar el tiempo, había leído en la madriguera. Supero sin creérselo a Hermione y Luna. Las dos profesoras se desenvolvieron sin problemas a pesar de su estado.

Molly las veía satisfecha desde los fogones.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, un grito de la matriarca aviso a toda la mansión de que podían bajar a cenar.

Con todos los habitantes sentados en la mesa un estruendo en el salón alerto a todos.

- ¡Ya llegaron Charly y Nymphadora!.- Dijeron varios a la vez.

- Si os escucha llamarla así…

- ¡Hermanito!, te has perdido algunas cosas muy divertidas.- los gemelos miraban a Ron con aires de importancia.

- Si se caso con Charly ya no se la puede llamar Tonks ya que es su apellido de soltera.

- ¡Y al decir Weasley miraba demasiada gente!.- siguió fred.

- Al final, con todo lo que la fastidia, ha tenido que aceptar que la llamemos por su nombre.

- ¡Mas bien por una abreviación de este!. ¡Nym!.

- ¡Lo siento es que no vi el paragüero y…!.- Nymphadora Weasley entro en la cocina cogida del brazo por un preocupado Charly.- ¡Ya Charly!. ¡Estoy bien!. ¡Dejame!.

- ¡Si pero…!.- Lo miro seria.- ¡Tu misma!.- Miro la sala.- Buenas noches a todos y perdón por la entrada.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry.

- ¿Caben dos mas?.- Pregunto la auror mirando los platos sobre la mesa hipnotizada.

- ¡Claro querida!.- antes de dar un paso su marido la paro.

- El caso es que Nym y yo tenemos algo que decir.- La metamorfomaga no dejaba de mirar una fuente con muslos de pollo.

- ¡Si pero puede esperar a después de la cena!.- Charly la miro.- ¡Tengo mucha hambre y quiero pollo!.- todos la miraban divertidos.

- Creo que debemos decirlo ahora es un momento ideal.- miro a todos.- ¡Familia…!.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!.- no termino de decirlo cuando se sentó en la mesa y tomo un plato con puré.- ¡Pasadme un par de esos muslos!.- Todos la miraron paralizados. Ella se dio cuenta.- ¿Qué he hecho?.

Una marea de pelirrojos se acerco a la chica y a su perplejo marido a felicitarlo y en ese instante la chica tomo consciencia de lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Oh Merlin!. ¡Perdona Charly no se que me paso!. ¡Es que vi la comida y…!.- señalo la mesa. Charly sonrió.

- Tranquila querida es normal en nuestra familia.- Molly le toco la barriga.- Eso demuestra que sin duda será todo un Weasley.

Después de una avalancha de felicitaciones y abrazos todos se sentaron para terminar de cenar. Al fin Nymphadora pudo disfrutar de los muslos con puré que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

Una vez todos algo mas calmados las mujeres comenzaron con su turno de preguntas.

- ¿De cuanto estas?.

- De… casi cuatro meses.- todos se callaron.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que…!. Los miraron.

- Parece ser que casi desde la noche de bodas.- la chica respondió avergonzada.- Mezcle un par de pociones por los nervios y…- no sabia donde meterse.- Charly ayúdame.

- ¿Y nos lo dices ahora?.- pregunto a su hermano Bill.

- Nos lo dijeron hoy. Ella no quería ir al medimago. Llevaba un tiempo muy rara pero no paraba de decir que solo eran nervios.- Charly no sabia que decir o hacer.- Casi la tengo que obligar.

- ¿Estas diciendo que ni siquiega tu sabias que estabas embarazada?.- Fleur miraba a la Auror sin terminar de creérselo.

- Pensé que… era por los nervios y…

La carcajada de todos los presentes acallo cualquier excusa que pudiera dar. A nadie extraño que la despistada de Nymphadora fuera a la que le sucediera algo así.

La noche acabo con las mujeres discutiendo sobre bebes y los hombres en otro lado sobre lo mismo.

Eso si, ellas sobre cuidados y ellos sobre cual seria la escoba mas adecuada. O la posición en la que jugaría.

Era la una de la madrugada y Pansy no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Estaba en su posición favorita sobre Harry y podia oler su pecho.

Desde que se habían acostado, le había resultado completamente imposible quedarse dormida. Algo la mantenía intranquila, no sabia que pero lo sentía.

Podia notar como la respiración del moreno era tranquila y pausada. El apenas tardo un momento en quedarse profundamente dormido.

- "¿Qué me pasa?. ¿Porque no puedo dormirme?".- la poca luz que había le permitía observar la figura de su marido.- "Lo que daría por descansar como el". "¿O tal vez… Es eso?".- se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba mucho mas alterado de lo habitual.- "No estamos en Hogwarts y…". "Será mejor que me levante y me tome algo para…".- Harry se giro y la rodeo con su brazo de forma que le fue imposible salir de la cama.- "Ahora si que no puedo salir".- bufo molesta. Pero…- "Que bien se esta así".- miro la cara de su marido y sonrió.- "Algo ha cambiado y aunque no quiera admitirlo es así".- se sentía asustada y feliz al mismo tiempo.- "¿Qué haré ahora?".- el sueño comenzó a llegarle.- "Mañana lo pensare… creo… que…".- Al fin la ultima persona desierta en la mansión callo también en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a su marido sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tal dormilona?.- sonrió igual que el.- Se nota que no tenemos clases.

- ¡Mnnn!. ¿Qué hora es?.

- Las diez. Será mejor baja a tomar algo o Ron no dejara ni las migas.- Harry fue a levantarse, pero ella lo cogió del cuello.

- ¡Noo!. ¡Quiero estar así un ratito más!. Por favor.- los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y…

Si les preguntasen ninguno podría decir lo que paso. Poco a poco sus labios se encontraron. Ambos querían ese contacto y no se reprimieron.

De un simple beso pasaron a otro y este dio paso a varios más. Cada vez más intensos más pasionales. La misma sensación de la pasada noche poco a poco volvía a llenar el pecho de la chica. Solo que esta vez era mil veces mayor.

Sin darse cuenta estaban casi completamente desnudos y poco a poco sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más. Las ultimas prendas siguieron el camino del pijama de el, y el camisón de ella.

Ella jugaba con su pelo mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba el pecho.

El acariciaba sus pechos y sus piernas, con un tacto casi de seda. Un gemido por parte de la chica le aviso que no le desagradaba lo que hacia.

Beso su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta que encontró los pechos de la chica. Los lamió y beso con delicadeza y desesperación.

La mente de Pansy estaba a punto de estallar. Las mil sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y espalada la estaban volviendo loca. Con cada caricia arqueaba la espalda o se retorcía de placer. Rompió la sabana al darle un fuerte tirón, a ninguno le preocupo eso.

El siguió acariciándola y continúo besando todo su cuerpo. En el momento que llego a su entrepierna, un grito ahogado salio de la boca de ella.

El asustado se detuvo y la miro.

La morena le cogió la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡Por lo que mas quieras no te detengas ahora!.- No tuvo que repetírselo.

Mil y una sensaciones fluían por su cuerpo y mente. Nunca había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Entre caricias y besos llego a la cima liberando toda la tensión acumulada en un grito, que apenas puco acallar. Acabo mordiéndose el labio para no gritar como una posesa.

El se acerco y la beso. Dos besos mas y fue el turno de ella. De un empujón se coloco sobre el repitiendo el proceso. Besos a beso fue acercándose a la cintura del chico.

El solo contacto hizo que el se tensara. Sabía que ella dominaba ahora la situación y le gustaba. Se entretuvo jugando y besando todo el cuerpo consiguiendo que el temblara como una hoja.

Sin que ella se lo esperase el se incorporo y la coloco debajo. No necesito ni colocarse ya que ella le facilito el camino. Continuaron besándose mientras el se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Poco apoco fue introduciéndose en ella. La espera la estaba matando más que cualquier tortura. Fue ella misma la que lo rodeo con las piernas consiguiendo que el entrara en ella de una vez.

Una sensación de molestia casi imperceptible dio paso a un placer y felicidad indescriptible. Sin entenderlo en ese momento se sentía plena.

Solo necesitaron mirarse un instante para saber que ambos lo estaban deseando desde hacia mucho.

Comenzaron a moverse en una danza que ambos conocían. Se amoldaban uno al otro como si siempre la hubiesen practicado. Disfrutando cada movimiento y caca caricia. Cada nueva embestida era mejor y más perfecta que la anterior. Cada vez le resultaba más angustiosa la espera entre una y otra. Con el pasaba lo mismo.

Era algo que ninguno quería parar. Ambos deseaban que aquella sensación no terminase y ansiaban que fuera a más.

El ritmo era cada vez mas acelerado mas pasional y perfecto pero…

- ¡Harry Pansy!. ¡¿Estáis bien?!. ¡Hemos oído un grito!.- ambos se miraron antes de separarse.

- ¡Voy a entrar!.- Sabían de sobra que Ron lo Haría.

- ¡NOO!.- gritaron ambos al tiempo que se cubrían.

- ¿Estáis bien?.- Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

- ¡De maravilla hasta hace un momento!.- el moreno hablo y la molestia se reflejo en su tono. Del otro lado la mente privilegiada de la castaña comprendió la situación.

- ¡Lo sentimos!, ¡ya nos vamos!.

- ¡Pero Hermione…!.

- Calla y sígueme.

Harry se dejo caer en la cama y se paso las manos por la cara.

- Por que siempre nos tienen que molestar en la cama.- al decirlo todo lo que habían hecho vino a su mente y la miro con cierto temor.- ¡Perdón no se por que…!. ¡Es decir si lo se pero…!. ¡Siento si he hecho algo que tu no quisie…!.- Pansy le puso un dedo en la boca.

- No ha pasado nada que ambos no quisiéramos que pasara. ¿No crees?.

- Si lo se pero acordamos que hablaríamos sobre esto y tengo la sensación de que yo…

- Se lo que dijimos.- la chica miro a su marido medio destapado. Podia apreciar completamente el miembro de este.- Tengo la sensación de que nuestros cuerpos ya han decidido y no tengo nada en contra de eso.- el la miro mientras se tapaba avergonzado.- Eso no quita que quiera tener una charla sobre este tema.¡Si estas de acuerdo!.

- ¡Sin problema!.- miro a la chica que apenas estaba cubierta hasta la cintura de forma que podia ver sus pechos y parte de sus curvas.- ¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos o…?.- ella sonrió.

- Me encantaría, ¡pero…!. Si no te importa me gustaría hablar antes y dejarlo para esta noche.

- ¿Por que?.- se destapo.- ¡Yo estoy todavía dispuesto!.- al verlo tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzarse sobre el. No podia negar que el cuerpo del chico la hacia perder la razón.

- Y yo -. El fue a cogerla.- ¡Pero Antes tenemos que hablar y acordar algunos puntos!.- la cara de confusión de Harry lo decía todo. Ella se ruborizo al pensar lo que tenia que decir.- Si no llegan a llegar Hermione y Ron.- el se tumbo molesto.

- No me lo recuerdes.

- Posiblemente todavía estaríamos… haciéndolo.- una sonrisa pareció en la cara de ambos.- Pero no sabríamos lo que podría haber pasado.- el sonrió.

- Ese punto creo que esta muy claro.

- Me refiero a las consecuencias.- Al decirlo dibujo una gran esfera sobre su vientre. Harry callo en la cuenta de lo que la chica quería decir.

- ¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablar?.- dijo serio. Ella asintió.

- Entre otras cosas.- Suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama. Esta vez sin cubrirse con nada.- Necesito una ducha, ¡fría!.- Harry la miraba sin perderse detalle de nada.

- Algo bueno hemos sacado.- Pansy miro a su marido sobre la cama desnudo.- Al menos ahora ninguno se siente mal al ver al otro desnudo. ¡A mí por lo menos me vuelve loco lo que veo!.- Sorprendida le tiro un cojín que había sobre una silla.

- ¡Serás!.- mas divertida que molesta entro en el cuarto de baño.

Harry desde la cama se reía y pensaba en lo ocurrido. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si continuaban?. La idea de un hijo con Pansy no le desagradaba. En su interior mas bien le parecia algo maravilloso. Un gran suspiro y se levanto también de la gran cama.

- Yo también necesito una ducha fría.- miro hacia abajo.- o se notara demasiado.

Cuando la pareja bajo, nadie dijo ni insinuó nada, pero podia ver la cara de Hermione y la vergüenza en ella. Bromeó con su amiga y consiguió que se relajara. Unas palabras con Pansy apartadas y la chica se convirtió en la de siempre.

Ese fue un día relativamente normal. Aun faltaban dos para navidad y la casa ya tenia un increíble transito de gente entrando y saliendo.

Cada uno fue encargado de decorar o limpiar alguna habitación.

Kreakers aparecía ante cualquier llamado de sus amos y se sentía feliz de poder obedecer a la chica. Hacia lo que fuese y con la mayor brevedad. Poco a poco también le agradaba obedecer al chico, pero le llevaría aun su tiempo.

Ya entrada la tarde Harry y Pansy se retiraron a su habitación tenían varios asuntos pendientes y era mejor terminarlos cuanto antes.

Los dos se miraban. Se sentaron en dos grandes sillones que había en la habitación entre ambos una pequeña mesa contenía un juego de te. Dos humeantes tazas eran sostenidas por los chicos. Ninguno se decidía a hablar. Al final el valor Gryffindor tomo la iniciativa.

- ¡Creo…!. Creo que deberíamos hablar de todo..., lo que tenemos pendiente.- La chica reaccionó.

- Si… estoy de acuerdo.- Suspiro.- Ya nada es como era.- se sonrojo.- tengo que admitir que algo dentro de mi ha cambiado.- el la miro sorprendido.- ¡No quiero decir que este enamorada!, pero…- Suspiro.- ¡no se lo que es!. ¡Le he dado muchas vueltas y sigo sin aclararme!.

- Yo opino igual.- Pansy lo miro sonriendo.- También… siento algo diferente por … ti.- se produjo un silencio.- ¿Que Haremos?.- Ella se puso colorada.

- Después de lo de esta mañana creo que algunas cosas son más que evidentes.

- ¡Yo no te obligaría a nada que…!.- ella lo callo.

- ¡Lo se!. Me lo has demostrado de sobra.- sonreía nerviosa.- Esta mañana no hablábamos nosotros eran nuestros cuerpos.- se agarraba el brazo nerviosa.- ¡Mentiría si te dijera que no me gusto!.- El moreno no sabia que decir.- Y por como sucedió creo que estas de acuerdo.- solo asintió.- Creo... que lo mejor será dejarnos llevar y ver que sucede.- se puso nerviosa.- ¡Es decir…!. ¡Estamos casados es normal si... nosotros…!- el salio al rescate.

- ¡Si!. ¡Si!. ¡No pasaría nada!.

- Te debo mucho. ¡No quiero que creas que todo es por agradecertelo!. ¡Te lo aseguro!.- lo miro a los ojos.- La noche de bodas fue increíble. Y quisiera…- no se atrevía a seguir. Tomo aire.- Y quisiera que se repitiera.

- ¡Pansy yo…!. Para mi también fue increíble.- Ambos se sentían de alguna manera mas tranquilos.

- Tal vez si actuamos como una pareja normal. Nos aclaremos nosotros mismos. ¿No crees?.- el asintió sonriendo.- No quisiera que por mi culpa la noble casa de los Potter desapareciera.- Lo había dicho en tono de broma pero vio la cara seria del chico.- ¡Perdón!, creo que me pase. ¡Entendería que no quisieras...!. ¡Es decir puede que algún día pues…!.- el se levanto y la tomo de las manos.

- Seria maravilloso tener un hijo contigo.- algo dentro del pecho de la chica salto. Una inmensa alegría fluía de su pecho y no podia reaccionar perdida en los ojos verdes.- Pero no por el momento.- Algo de esa alegría decayó.- Hasta que los mortifagos desaparezcan, tú y yo somos su principal objetivo y si tuviéramos un hijo ahora mismo…

- Lo entiendo.- le dijo acariciándole la cara.- Y estoy de acuerdo. Hay que solucionar algunos asuntos antes de pensarlo si quiera. Y tendremos que terminar nuestros estudios.- Le sonrió coqueta.- Pero eso no quita que nosotros no podamos…- el se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

- ¡Sera todo un placer!.- se acerco y la beso.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ya nada mas les importaba sus cuerpos tomaron de nuevo el control de la situación. Sin que ninguno supiera como ambos estaban sobre la cama y se quitaban mutuamente la ropa.

Ya estaba completamente desnudos y el chico la besaba con desesperación mientras acariciaba toda su piel.

Ella apenas podia contenerse. Apretaba con fuerza el pelo de el y gemía a cada caricia.

Poco a poco el se coloco entre sus piernas mientras ella le facilitaba el camino.

Ambos estaban ansiosos, cuando…

- ¡Chicos la cena esta lista!.- Ron Weasley al rescate.- ¿Me oís?.¡Voy a entrar!.- Pego en la puerta abriéndola al mismo tiempo. Tanto a Harry como a la chica apenas les dio tiempo para cubrirse con las sabanas. Ron pudo ver a su amigo cubriendo con su cuerpo a su esposa.- ¡Joder!. ¡Harry lo siento!. ¡No sabia que vosotros…!. ¡Me largo!. ¡Te aseguro que ha sido sin querer!.- En cuanto cerró la puerta ambos se miraron.

- Empiezo a estar molesto con Ron.- Dijo el moreno.

- ¡Si!, de nuevo al rescate.- bromeo ella.- ¡Bien señor potter!. ¿Que prefiere cenar o continuamos con lo que hacíamos?.- al hablar le acariciaba el pecho con siguiendo que se estremeciera.

- Tenemos que bajar somos los anfitriones.- sonrió.- Tengo que hablar con cierto pelirrojo entrometido antes que se acueste. Seguro que no podría dormir- ella sonrió mientras lo besaba.- ¡Pero no hagas planes para después de la cena!.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Ron no se atrevía a mirarlos. Permanecía en una esquina junto a su mujer que lo miraba intrigada.

- ¡Harry yo…!.

- ¡Tranquilo no pasas nada!. ¡Ya estamos acostumbrados!.- El lo miro sin entenderlo.- Después de la boda… Dumbledore y los demás entraron a ver que sucedía.- Ron lo recordó.- ¡Y esta mañana también lo hiciste!. No hay problema amigo.- El pelirrojo entendió varias cosa que aun daban vueltas por su cabeza.

- ¡Esta mañana cuando…!.- el moreno asintió.- ¡Joder…!. ¡Ahora entiendo por que Hermione no quiso llamaros!. ¡Merlín!. ¡Si lo se, no voy!.

Entre bromas todos cenaron y el episodio quedo en el recuerdo del avergonzado matrimonio Weasley.

Terminada la cena y después de un rato de bromas y buena compañía cada uno se retiro a su habitación.

- ¡Chicos!. ¡Mañana me toca a mi molestaros!. ¿Entro de golpe o solo aviso?.- La broma dejo paralizado a Ron.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Potter!.

Nada más entrar el chico en l habitación Pansy lo recibía vestida con su más sugerente camisón.

- ¡Buenas noches señor Potter!.- le respondió seductora.

- ¡Lo mismo digo!.- la abrazo.- Espero que disfrute de la velada.

- ¡Mnnn!. ¡Eso espero!.- Varios besos comenzaron a calentar el ambiente.- espera.- La chica le quito las gafas y las coloco sobre su mesita, junto a un pequeño frasquito vació. Se volvió y lo miro.- Si eres bueno te las devolveré por la mañana.

- ¿Y si soy malo?.

- ¡Entonces!, creo que no las recuperaras. ¡JA!, ¡JA!, ¡JA!.- el le hacia cosquillas mientras la tendía sobre la cama.

Nada mas quedar tendidos se miraron a los ojos y todo paso a segundo plano.

Beso a beso los pequeños tirantes del camisón de la chica perdieron su utilidad, lo mismo que el resto de la prenda.

Besaba y acariciaba los pechos, Consiguiendo que ella se retorciera a cada caricia.

Dibujo con cada beso las curvas de la chica. No necesito quitar más ropa. Poco mas que la minúscula prenda era lo que llevaba. Llego hasta la entrepierna y fue buscando la parte que deseaba. Pansy tuvo que apretar con fuerza las sabanas ante la locura que sentía. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de placer.

Harry subió de nuevo para besarla. Los papeles se invirtieron.

Era el turno de ella para desnudarlo. El moreno tardo poco en estar en sus mismas condiciones. Recorrió todo el pecho. Mientras besaba el vientre jugaba con sus manos con el pecho del chico. Conseguía que su respiración se agitase.

Cuando toco la parte mas excitada de su anatomía, el dejo escapar un ahogado gemido. Satisfecha y vencedora regreso a besarlo.

Ella misma fue la que se coloco sobre el. Sin apenas pensarlo se sentó sobre el chico sonriendo satisfecha.

Harry se incorporo y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Ella se mantenía moviéndose con un ritmo constante que la satisfacía plenamente. Comenzó a devolverle los besos con ansia. El deseo los dominaba por completo.

Intercambiaron pociones y fue el turno de el de mantener el ritmo. Ella lo ayudaba moviendo las caderas. Cada movimiento de el era correspondido con una precisión mística. Una simbiosis perfecta de sus cuerpos daba al acto una satisfacción y eficiencia casi divina.

- ¡Pansy!, ¡me vuelves loco!.- La chica rodeo con las piernas al chico. Prácticamente se mantenía suspendida cogida a el. Pero aun en esa posición ninguno amaino el ritmo.

Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, más animales. Ambos se besaban con desesperación y entre beso y beso recuperaban parte del aliento que volvían a perder en cada acometida. Ya solo podían gemir de placer ante la situación.

Una creciente ola de placer crecía en el interior de ambos y esas olas se estrellaron una contra la otra al mimo tiempo. Llevándolos a todo lo alto del firmamento antes de dejarlos caer poco a poco hacia la tranquilidad de la habitación.

Un ultimo beso y el se separo de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¡Ha sido…!.

- ¡Increíble!. ¡Si!.- lo miro divertida.- Cada vez nos sale mejor.- Ambos reían.

- Pues creo que tendremos que conseguir la perfección.- volvió de nuevo a besarla.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- de nuevo entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas.

Faltaba poco para la hora de la comida. Nadie en la casa daba señales de vida. Arthur y Molly eran los únicos que estaban despiertos en la cocina.

- ¿Crees que es normal que nadie se haya despertado aun?.- pregunto a su mujer.

- ¡Arthur!.- lo miro aburrida.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?.- el sonrió aviniendo.- ¿Y que hacíamos a todas horas?.- El hombre recordó y tosió.

- ¡Será mejor dejarlos a todos!.- ella sonrió.- ¡Aunque no tienen nuestro aguante!.- Ella lo miro sorprendida.- A esta hora ya estábamos trabajando y no dormidos.

- ¡Viejo presumido!.- le tiro un trozo de pan.

Abrió los ojos. Se sentía estupendamente es mañana. Sentía el calor de su almohada personal bajo ella. Lo miro y pudo ver como se despertaba también.

- Buenos dias.

- Buenos dias. ¿Que tal has dormido?.- ella se estiro sonriendo.

- ¡Maravillosamente!.

- Yo también.- se besaron.- ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?.- Ella lo apretó.

- Quedarme en la cama con mi maridito y repetir la noche.- el sonrió.

- ¡Me parece estupendo!.- comenzaron las caricias. Pero ella recordó algo.

- ¡Oh no!.

- ¿Qué?.

- Ayer quede con Hermione. Las chicas queremos ir al callejón a comprar…- se callo

- ¿Tal vez los regalos de Navidad?.- la miro divertido.

- ¡No…!. ¡Es…!.- la risa de el la frustro.- ¡Vale si!. Son los regalos de navidad.- se hizo la molesta.- Se suponía que no debías saberlo y que seria una sorpresa.- Harry la beso en la frente.

- Hagamos una cosa. Yo me llevare a los chicos a algún sitio y vosotras aprovecháis para daros una vuelta.

- ¡Seria genial!.

- ¡Pero…!. Esta noche necesitare algún tipo de recompensa. ¿No crees?.

- Hablare con Luna y Hermione, aunque no creo que a Ron o Neville…

- Me refería de parte de mi mujer.- intento hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡Cuidado señor Potter!. Puede volverse peligrosamente adicto.

- Lo soportare.

- ¡Venga tenemos que hacer demasiadas cosas hoy!.- se levanto de la cama.

- ¡Si no hay mas remedio!.- la siguió.- ¡Pero nos duchamos juntos!.

Ya arreglados y vestidos Harry decidió gastarles una broma a Hermione y Ron.

Se acerco con Pansy a la habitación de estos.

- Harry no deberías.

- No haré nada solo despertarlos.

- Se van a molestar.- el sonrió.

En silencio se pusieron delante de la puerta. El moreno pego con fuerza antes de hablar.

- ¡Es hora de salir de las sabanas dormilones!.- Un fuerte golpe se oyó desde dentro.

- ¡¡AY!!.

- ¡Ron!. ¿Estas bien?.- desde fuera Harry y Pansy se miraron.

- ¡¿Quien es?!.- se escucho a un furioso Ron.

- ¡Soy yo!. ¡Tenemos que hablar cunado estés visible!.

- ¿Y para eso me despiertas?.

- ¡Os lo debíamos de ayer!.- sonrió mirando a su mujer.- ¡Pensé en entrar y darte una ducha!. ¡Pero no sabia lo que me podia encontrar!.

- ¡Si abres esa puerta eres hombre muerto Potter!.- se escucho decir a Hermione.

Los potter rieron mientras huían de la zona.

El olor del almuerzo despertó al resto de parejas y todos acabaron reuniéndose en la cocina.

Ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían tenido una noche…. Movidita. Las ojeras y caras de felicidad lo decían todo. Si a eso añadimos los arrumacos y palabritas melosas, no había duda que fue una noche muy apasionada en la mansión.

Harry convenció a todos para jugar a Quiddich por lo que los chicos salieron con sus escobas hacia donde pudieran volar.

Las chicas aprovecharon para reunirse y desaparecer camino del callejón Diagon. Era un día de compras.

Llegaron al caldero chorreante sin problemas y apenas se fijaron en ellas. Un grupo más de chicas pasando un día divertido.

Bromeaban mientras se dirigían hacia Gringotts. Media hora después salían de allí bromeando sobre el carácter alegre de los duendes.

- Creo que solo son felices el día que alguien abre una nueva cuenta con una gran cantidad de galeones en ella.

La siguiente parada fue la tienda de túnicas. Dos horas después salían divertidas y con varios paquetes reducidos en sus bolsillos.

Luna fue la primera en comprar un regalo para su marido. Un libro sobre Plantas exóticas y donde encontrarlas.

- Es para que no se aburra cunado tengamos que viajar con mi padre.- respondió como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Para Hermione resulto muy fácil. En una pequeña tienda encontró un equipo completo de guardián con los colores de los Chursley Cannon. A eso añadió un libro referente al mago moderno y su comportamiento.

- Creo que le pides mucho a mi hermano.- le dijo Ginny al ver el libro.- ¡Si lo lee ya será mucho!.

Pansy prefirió buscar algo que fuera más personal. Ya no tenia esperanzas cuando lo encontró.

- Este espejo refleja a las personas mas queridas por aquel que lo mire.- dijo la dependienta.- Basta con poner delante una fotografía y el hechizo hará el resto.

- ¡Me recuerda al espejo de Oddeset!.- dijo Hermione.- Es algo extraño.

- ¡Me lo quedo!.- dijo la chica.

Con las compras hechas aprovecharon para tomar algo en la heladería.

Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo cuando un gran estruendo y una multitud a la carrera las asusto.

- Esto no me gusta.- no habían terminado de hablar cuando vieron sobre los edificios el símbolo que todas conocían.

- ¡Mortifagos!.- Las chicas sacaron sus varitas y siguieron a la gente.

Un capitulo mas.

Creo que la historia ha perdido algo…no se lo que es.

Si alguien cree que he cambiado la línea que lo diga.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado un RR.

- Aby Potter Malfoy: Aun siendo la que me lo imagine. Pagaría por ver sus caras al saber la noticia.

- Vreth Lillmans: Intento siempre salirme de lo normal (Sea lo que sea). A veces lo consigo, otras no.

- Mbnocturno: Se agradece tu comentario y tienes razón. Debo admitir que incluso yo a veces no dejo un RR al leer otra historia. Mi tiempo es muy escaso y las historias que leo son demasiadas. (Son muy buenas).

Por ultimo agradecer a Ana el dejar un RR. Me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que sigua así hasta el final.

Me despido hasta el proximo donde…. ¡por que estropear la sorpresa!, ya lo leeréis.

Un saludo de carmen (Alohopotter).


	16. Chapter 16

Aviso: En este capitulo hay varias palabras que pueden resultar fuertes.

Lo siento pero estoy convencida que en una situación de estrés o limite nadie puede controlar lo que dice o hace completamente. Es algo natural y así lo veo yo.

Perdón si a alguien le molesta.

**************************************************************

16. Mortifagos y una búsqueda.

Casi todo el mundo se dirigía en la misma dirección, hacia Gringotts, el ministerio o en dirección contraria, buscando refugio en el caldero chorreante.

El ataque se había producido en la misma entrada al callejo Knocturn.

Por desgracia las chicas no pudieron avanzar. Alguien muy conocido les cerraba el paso.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo Potter!.- Pansy tembló al reconocer a su madre.

- ¡Papa!.- esa simple palabra lo puso furioso.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!, ¡PUTA!.

- ¡Que maravillosa coincidencia!.- A su lado su padre se quito la capucha para que lo viera.- ¡Además te has traído a unas amigas!.- apunto a las chicas con la varita.- Será un placer atenderlas a todas como se merecen. ¡Expelliarmus!.

- ¡Protego!.- Hermione paro el rayo.- ¡No os separéis!.

Las cuatro se agruparon para defenderse mejor. Pronto tenia a su alrededor a varios mortifagos tapados con sus habituales ropajes.

Las estaban obligando a refugiarse cerca de la pared.

- ¡Si no salimos de aquí estamos perdidas!.- Ginny se agacho para no recibir una maldición.

- ¡Donde están los malditos Aurors del ministerio!.- Pansy se defendía junto a Hermione. Una explosión al final de la calle provoco una gran humareda.

- Entretenidos. Parece que lo han preparado para acabar con nosotras.- Luna lanzo un hechizo para protegerse.

- ¡Mas bien conmigo!.- añadió Pansy.- ¡Repulso!. ¡No os ofendáis!, pero vosotras sois un extra.- En ese momento una maldición le dio a Luna y esta se tendió adolorida. Ginny se agacho a ayudarla. Solo fue un instante pero basto para que Pansy y hermione se despistaran.

- ¡Estas muerta!.- grito Robert Parkinson.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo iba hacia la morena. Fue todo tan rápido que no podia reaccionar.

Habían escogido la zona de la madriguera para volar con las escobas. Hicieron un pequeño partido pasándose las Buggle.

- ¡Cogela!.- Harry lanzo la bola y Fred la recogió sin problema ante la mirada de su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Te vas a enterar!.- respondió acelerando en dirección a su hermano.

- ¡Vamos Ronny!, ¡no seas mal perdedor!.

Llevaban volando más de una hora. Habían parado para tomar algo de beber y de nuevo estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Alguien se apareció en el suelo y lanzo chispas rojas para llamar su atención.

- ¡Es Snape!.- dijo George.

- ¡Algo ha pasado!.- A la mente de Harry llego su esposa y el resto de las chicas.

- ¡Espero que no!.- acelero al máximo y se lanzo en picada ante un perplejo Snape.- freno casi junto a el consiguiendo que el mago diera un paso atrás, aunque no inmuto su rostro.

- ¿Profesor que sucede?. ¿Les paso algo a las chicas?.- Ron al oírlo también se puso tenso.

- No se de que habla, solo vine para llevarlos a la mansión.- se puso serio.- Están atacando el callejón Diagon. ¡Mortifagos!.

- ¡Mierda!.- El moreno tiro la escoba y cogió su túnica.

- ¡Harry no!. ¡Tienes que regresar a la mansión ya!.

- Pansy y las chicas están allí. ¡No regresare sin ella!.- Al decirlo desapreció. Ron no tardo en seguirlo al igual que el resto. Snape se quedo mirando el lugar donde todos habían desaparecido. Suspiro.

- Sabia que no seria tan fácil.- Al decirlo desapareció para seguir a los chicos.

Cada uno apareció donde pudo. Aunque en cierta forma todos se podían ver. El sitio era la tienda de los gemelos. Nada mas hacerlo varios tuvieron que apartarse o esquivar alguna maldición.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Donde fueron?.- Ron se acerco a su amigo.

- ¡No lo se!, ¡Pansy solo dijo que vendrían de compras!.

- Tal vez ya regresaron.- Fred se acerco a ellos con la varita en alto.

- ¡No!. ¡Se que aun están aquí!, ¡lo presiento!. Esto ha sido para pillarla. ¡Joder!. ¡No debí dejarlas venir solas!.

- Tranquilo amigo, saben defenderse.

- ¡Busquémoslas!.

A su alrededor los Aurors del ministerio estaban haciendo un buen trabajo se defendían y ayudaban a los que podían.

Los mortifagos solo hacían el mayor daño posible por lo que tenían cierta ventaja.

Vieron como todo el mundo se dirigía hacia el caldero.

A lo lejos Neville se acercaba con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Neville!.- el chico los vio y se acerco.

- ¡Las chicas están aquí!. ¡Luna me dijo que…!.

- ¡Lo sabemos!.

- ¡Vengo del caldero allí no están!. Me han dicho que la gente que no pudo llegar allí, se dirige hacia Gringotts.- todos miraron hacia el cielo. Podían verse tres columnas de humo y sobre ellas la marca tenebrosa presidía el cielo.

- Si van por las chicas deben estar por allí.- dijo George.

Todos corriendo en esa dirección. A medida que avanzaban atacaban a todo mortifago que veían y procuraban defenderse y defender a los que tenían oportunidad.

Gran cantidad de Auroras comenzaron a aparecer a sus espaldas por lo que la mayoría de mortifagos se desaparecían.

Al doblar la calle Harry vio lo que mas temía. Un grupo tenían casi acorraladas a las chicas contra un muro.

- ¡Allí están!.- todos corrieron hacia el lugar.

Luna se había caído y Ginny también tenía problemas. La mirada de Harry solo podia ver a Pansy. Ella y Hermione se mantenían aun en pie.

Estaban apunto de lanzar las primeras maldiciones contra los mas cercanos cuando Harry reconoció al mago mas cercano a las chicas.

- ¡Joder no!.- Levanto la mano y apunto al tipo. Pudo escuchar como pronunciaba la maldición que mas temía.

- ¡Estas muerta!.- grito Robert Parkinson.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo iba hacia la morena.

Ante los ojos de todos, el rayo comenzó a subir y golpeo el muro.

- ¿Que cojones?.

- ¿Qué te pasa Robert?.- le pregunto su mujer.- ¡Nadie puede fallar a esa distancia!.- se agacho para esquivar otra maldición de las chicas. No tuvo necesidad de escuchar la respuesta. Su hija se la dio.

- ¡Harry!.- la mortifaga y su marido se agacharon y miraron hacia el lateral. El chico seguido de otros mocosos venía hacia ellos.

Con gran rapidez y precisión tres mortifagos cayeron.

- ¡Ese cabron de Potter!.- Robert Parkinson se levanto. Su mujer lo paro.

- ¡NO!. ¡Es demasiado poderoso para nosotros!. ¡Desaparezcamos!.- el varón se tumbo para evitar un hechizo. A gatas se alejaron del lugar, dejando a los otros a su suerte.

- ¡Ya debería estar muerta!.- Se sentía frustrado.- ¡Nunca fue tan buena en duelos!. Sigue vida por las otras.- La mujer miro a su hija y noto algo diferente en ella.

- No te engañes. ¡Mírala!.- El varón vio como la chica se movía con rapidez esquivando otra maldición. Pansy miro hacia sus padres con determinación.- Ha cambiado. ¡No se lo que es!, pero ya no es la estupida muñequita. Creo que si no se hubiera despistado por ayudar a la rubia no la habrías sorprendido.

- ¡Potter!. El y los suyos han debido entrenarla.- golpeo con fuerza la tierra.- ¡Maldita Puta!. ¡La matare!. Apunto de nuevo con su varita.- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo fue en dirección a la chica. Una mesa se puso delante explotando al ser alcanzada por el rayo. Los mortifagos miraron en la dirección en la que vino.

Harry los miraba con furia.

- ¡El la ha vuelto a salvar!. ¡Seguro que fue el que desvió antes el rayo!.

- ¡No digas tonterías!. ¡Nadie puede desviar esa maldición!.

- ¡Ni tampoco sobrevivir a ella!.- miró al chico.- Y el ha hecho ambas.- La mujer tiro de su marido.- ¡Aquí no hacemos nada larguémonos!.

- ¡Tienen que morir!.- quería enfrentarse a el y matar a la chica.

- Si no has podido matarla desde aquí. ¿Como lo harás haciéndole frente a el?.- lo miro a la cara.- ¡Asúmelo!. ¡Es muy poderoso!. ¡Mato a nuestro señor!. ¡A su lado eres un gusano!. - El la miro furioso y le dio una bofetada. La mujer se alejó un paso antes de mirarlo con odio.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así!. ¡Nunca!. ¡Yo matare a Potter!.- su cara mostraba toda su locura.- A el y a esa que se dice su mujer.- Se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Su mujer lo dejo irse sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

- ¡Tranquilo querido!. La próxima vez no impediré que lo ataques. Podrás enfrentarte a el.- sonreía al hablar.- Y yo asistiré a tu entierro.- desapareció sonriendo.

Harry se acerco con rapidez a Pansy, esta al verlo lo miro pero no dejo su lugar y continuo luchando con Hermione.

Cuando los chicos se acercaron las parejas se reunieron. Un beso y se dispusieron a pelear.

Entre hechizo y hechizo Harry le pregunto a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?.- lanzo un hechizo escudo.

- ¡Si!, ¡no te preocupes!. ¡Y gracias!.- el sonrió.

- Temí no llegar a tiempo.- ambos se colocaron juntos.

- No soy tan débil. Con tu entrenamiento ya deberías de saberlo.- el sonrió.

- Tus padres no se han despedido.

- ¡Protego!. Querían invitarme a una fiesta. Decían que seria para morirse. Tuve que rechazar la invitación.

- ¡Expeliarmus!. Hiciste bien.- Un grupo de aurors llego por el final de la calle.

- ¡Harry!, llega la ayuda.- Ron permaneció junto a Hermione. Los mortifagos al verlos comenzaron desaparecerse y huir. Algunos lanzaban un último hechizo o eran alcanzados por uno.

- ¡Tarde o temprano caeréis!.- grito uno antres de desaparecer. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y se reunieron.

Entre los aurors estaban varios miembros de la orden.

- ¿Estáis todos bien?.- pregunto uno de los recién llegados.

- ¡Por suerte si!.

- ¡Malditos capullos!. ¿Por que atacan ahora?.- Harry miro a Pansy.- Solo disfrutan destrozando la vida de los demás.

Dumbledore llego del otro lado de la calle.

- Me alegra que todos estén a salvo.- miro a su alrededor.- Parece que quedan mas mortifagos de los que creíamos.

Los aurors ayudaban a los heridos y cubrían los muertos. Otro grupo recogía a los mortifagos capturados y los mandaban a Azkaban.

El ministro en persona hizo su aparición. Junto a el los reporteros de varios periódicos mágicos comenzaron a realizar preguntas.

- Aparece justo cuando todo acabo.- Snape miraba al ministro molesto.

- Pero se lleva los honores.- termino Lupin a su lado.- Dumbledore y los otros se colocaron entre los chicos y la improvisada entrevista.

- En este caso seria mejor no llamar la atención mas de lo indispensable.- Los chicos asintieron y se alejaron hacia un lateral. Oían lo que decía el ministro a los medios mágicos.

- ¡Todo esta bajo control!.- el grupo se mantuvo al margen y lo suficiente lejos para no llamar la atención.- Este grupo de Magos son conocidos seguidores de la magia oscura. Han realizado este ataque para sembrar el miedo en nuestra comunidad.- Sonrió.- Por suerte el ministerio estaba lo suficientemente preparado para actuar con brevedad.

- ¿Que daños se han producido?.

- ¿Ha habido muchos muertos?.- el ministro los calmo.

- Los daños han sido considerables y sí. Lamentablemente se han producido algunas muertes. En estos momentos se esta procediendo a cuantificar todo. Se les informara una vez este todo terminado.

- ¿Cree que esto tiene que ver con la ley recién promulgada sobre los matrimonios?.- pregunto otro.

- Este tipo de ataques ya los hicieron antes de ella. No puedo negar que los agresores son contrarios a esta. Pero el matar o destruir es decisión de cada uno y no se puede achacar a una ley o idea.- Hizo una pausa.- La ley esta demostrando su efectividad y aun no siendo el lugar más aconsejable. Aprovecho para comunicar que ya se están conociendo los primeros embarazos en estas uniones. Este hecho dará vida a un nuevo futuro para todos.

- Aprovecha todo lo que tiene.- decía molesto Lupin.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí.- Dumbledore se fijo que uno de los aurors los había visto y se dirigía hacia el ministro.- O pronto seremos llamados ante las cámaras.

No habían hecho más que desaparecer cuando el ministro los busco con la mirada y tuvo que seguir respondiendo las preguntas frustrado de no poder añadir al chico al momento.

Al llegar a la mansión, la señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre ellos y recorrió uno por uno a los chicos.

- ¿Estáis bien?. ¿Os han hecho algo?. ¿Tenéis alguna herida?. ¿Queréis que yo…?.

- Molly tranquila, están perfectamente.- Aun oyendo a Dumbledore la mujer seguía mirando a cada uno con atención.

- Saben defenderse.- respondió Lupin.

- Pero como siempre el señor Potter y sus amigos no dejan de ser unos imprudentes.- Snape miraba a Harry Divertido.- aunque una vez mas les salio bien.

- ¡Si no fuera por Harry mi padre nos…!.

- Déjeme acabar señora Potter. Como decía la imprudencia les salio bien, ¡y me alegro!, ya que en su caso yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.- Un halago de Snape Todos miraban extrañados al profesor.

- Definitivamente Séptima esta haciendo maravillas contigo. Severus.- el miro al anciano y bufo molesto.

- ¡Si no hablo malo y si lo hago peor!.- salio de la sala hablando consigo mismo.

- Molly lo mejor seria que preparases algo de te. Mientras, todos deberían de alegrarse para la cena.- Los chicos se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo y barro.

Una vez aseados y más tranquilos las chicas contaron lo sucedido a todos en el salón. Molly apretaba con fuerza un trapo.

- ¡Albus!, hay que avisar al ministerio.- Estallo al final la mujer.- Si están dispuestos a matar a su propia hija no podemos…

- ¡No es tan sencillo Molly!. Es la palabra de ellas contra la de unos respetables ciudadanos.- se callo, no quería decir lo que sabia.- ¡Pansy!.- la chica estaba junto a Harry.- Hubiera preferido no tener que decir esto.- la chica tomo la mano del moreno.- Los señores Parkinson, han comentado en varias reuniones sociales. Con gran penar. Que su querida Hija se rehúsa a tener contacto con ellos.- Mas de uno salto indignado.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- ¡Serán…!.

- Dicen que la fama de su marido se le ha subido a la cabeza.- Harry estaba poniéndose furioso al igual que ella. Cuando las tazas que tenían delante comenzaron a temblar se miraron y se tranquilizaron mutuamente. Este detalle no paso desapercibido para el director que sonrió por dentro.- Todos están muy apenados por el trato que da una hija a sus padres.

- ¡Robert Parkinson no conoce el significado de esa palabra!.- gruño Snape.

- ¡Y todos lo sabemos!. Pero…- miro a la chica.- Si ella saliera diciendo que sus padres se encontraban entre los que atacaron hoy…

- Nadie la creería.- termino Harry.

- De seguro que podrán presentar a alguna amistad que asegurara que estuvieron con ellos todo el día.- Snape gruñía en la esquina.- ¡Muy típico de ellos!.

- ¡Entonces!. ¿Eso es todo?.- Ron estaba furioso.- ¿Las chicas estuvieron a punto de morir y no podremos hacer nada?.- Hermione intentaba tranquilizarlo.- ¡No Hermione!.

- ¡Ron!.- Harry lo callo.- Solo podemos hacer esto. ¡Por el momento!.

- Después de lo sucedido es mejor que nos abstengamos de salir sin asegurarnos de la situación.- Dumbledore miraba a todos desde la chimenea.- Seguro que vieron a las chicas de compras y prepararon el ataque.- pensaba al hablar.- ¡Aunque…!. Fue todo muy rápido como para organizar algo así.

- ¡Seguro que lo tenían planeado!. Al ver a las chicas precipitaron los acontecimientos.- snape hablo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Severus.- Lupin hablo por primera vez.- Si lo tienes todo preparado es fácil adelantar un ataque que prepararlo.

- Mañana es navidad.- Arthur Weasley hablo.- Si el ataque se hubiera producido mañana…- miro a Dumbledore.- Hubiera sido una masacre.

- ¡Oh Merlín y Morgana!.- Molly estaba aterrada.

- Parece que todo lo sucedido estaba mas que planeado desde hacia tiempo.- Dumbledore estaba serio.- Solo puede significar que de alguna forma han conseguido organizarse.

- ¿Un nuevo señor Oscuro?.- La voz de MC Gonagall sonaba preocupada.

- Es pronto para decirlo.- miro a todos.- Lo mas prudente será realizar una reunión de la orden.- Todos asintieron.- Todos se encuentran con sus familias la realizaremos después de las fiestas.

- ¡Pero nosotros estaremos en Hogwarts!.- Harry se levanto.

- ¡A salvo!.- Kimsley los miro al hablar.

- ¡No ya no!. ¡Acabe con Voldemort y me he enfrentado a la muerte mas que todos los presentes!.- No se creía que aun lo dejasen a parte.- ¡Yo y mi mujer somos sus principales objetivos!. ¿Y aun así piensa dejarme de lado?.- Dumbledore le dio una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

- ¡La reunión será solo para miembros de la orden!.- Harry fue a hablar pero el anciano lo paro.- Uno de los puntos a tratar será la incorporación de nuevos miembros.

- ¡Albus!. ¿No pretenderás que los chicos…?.

- ¡Minerva!. Esos chicos han acabado con mas mortifagos que tu y yo juntos.- la mujer fue a protestar.- Y a ojos de nuestra comunidad son mayores de edad. ¿Prefieres que se muevan ellos solos y sin nuestra ayuda?.- La mujer callo.

- Si es así yo pido ser aceptado en la orden.- dijo Harry.

- No me consideráis de fiar.- Pansy se coloco junto Harry y le tomo la mano.- Pero donde valla el voy yo.

- ¡Y nosotros!.- dijeron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

- ¡De eso nada Ronald…!.

- ¡Mama!.- La mujer se quedo parada al oír a su hijo.- Llevo pidiéndolo desde hace un año. ¡Siempre me lo has negado!. ¡Todos somos sus objetivos de una forma u otra!. ¡No pienso quedarme atrás!.- la mujer miro a su hijo y supo que no podría impedírselo. Al final asintió. Ginny fue a hablar pero ella la paro.

- ¡Tu eres menor y por nada del mundo se te ocurra decir nada!.- La pelirroja miro el dedo de su madre apuntándola y se callo molesta.

- ¡Nosotros también!.- Neville se adelanto con luna de la mano.- No se si podré hacer algo pero… contad conmigo. Se lo debo a mis padres.

- Pues creo que todo esta dicho. No tocaremos este tema hasta después de la reunión. ¡Arthur!.- el nombrado lo miro.- Si se produce alguna novedad me gustaría que la comunicaras. Yo voy en este momento a hablar con nuestro querido ministro para informarle de todo.- se acerco a la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos Flu.- Creo que le interesara saberlo.- Arrojo los polvos.- ¡Ministerio de magia!.- desapareció entre las llamas.

Esa noche la cena fue silenciosa y triste. Aun tenían en la mente los destrozos ocasionados.

Cada cual se retiro pronto a sus habitaciones había pocas ganas de hablar.

Harry entro después de Pansy y en cuanto cerro la puerta ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Cada uno expresaba en ese acto, el miedo que habían tenido y no querían expresar a los otros.

- No te imaginas el miedo que sentí.

- Yo… pensé que…no te podría vez mas.- ella sollozaba al hablar.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que nunca mas pase algo así.- ella sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas.

- Por suerte estamos a salvo.- le acaricio la mejilla.- y juntos.- Se besaron con cierto alivio. Ella se separo y lo miro a los ojos.- ¡Quiero sentirme viva!.- No la entendió.- Quiero repetir lo de anoche. Sentirme protegida y… querida. ¡Soy egoísta!, pero quiero olvidar este día.

- ¡Pansy!.

Ambos se tendieron en la cama. Comenzaron a besarse con desesperación. La ropa perdió todo su significado y perdieron toda capacidad que no estuviera relacionada con sus deseos.

Entre caricias se fueron fundiendo en uno solo. Con cada perfecto y sincronizado movimiento se unían no solo en cuerpo sino en mente y espíritu. Incluso su magia parecía reaccionar ante el contacto. Sus cuerpos irradiaban una tenue luz propia. Esta era imperceptible mezclada con los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana, pero ahí estaba, rodeando ambos cuerpos.

Ambos se movían sin prisa pero sin pausa. Apenas les daba tiempo a respirar entre bebo y beso.

Terminaron en una explosión de placer al unísono. Se perdieron en los ojos de su pareja sonriendo satisfechos.

- ¿Has olvidado lo que querías?.- le pregunto divertido.

- Casi olvido hasta mi nombre.- Ambos se reían.- Pero creo que lo mejor es asegurarse.- se coloco encima de el y comenzaron a besarse.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

En encuentro se repitió varias veces en la noche. Cada vez más llena de pasión y placer. Con la práctica conseguían disfrutar cada vez más.

Algo estaba lamiéndole la cara. Por muy cariñosa que se sintiera, Harry sabia que no podia ser su mujer.

Al abrir los ojos una bola de pelos gris le lamia la cara.

- ¡Ente!. ¡Ya vale!.- aparto al pequeño Kneazle con cuidado. Pansy se despertó y los miro divertida.

- Parece que cada vez le gustas mas.- El sonrió.

- Espero que no sea al único.

- Mnnn… Deja que me lo piense.- El se coloco sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡NO!. ¡Para…!. ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Por favor…!. ¡Para!.

- ¡No hasta que respondas!.

- ¡NO!.

- ¡Pues vale!.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡NO!. ¡Para por favor!.- lo miro sonriendo.- ¡Tu ganas!.

- ¿Y?.

- Debo admitir que… ¡Me gustas…!.

- ¡Ves que facil!.- le dio un beso y fue hacia el baño.

- ¡Algo menos que a Ente!.- el se volvió y la vio desnuda y mirándolo coqueta. Sujetaba al pequeño Kneazle y lo hacia saludarlo con la patita. Harry solo la señalo con el dedo.

- ¡Le aconsejo que no juegue con fuego!. ¡Señora Potter!.- después entro en el baño. Dejando a una divertida Pansy jugando con el pequeño Kneazle.

La mañana del día previo a Navidad fue muy animada en la casa. Terminaron de decorar lo que quedaba y la mansión quedo lista para la cena de la noche.

Era normal ver a todos reunidos y sonrientes. Ninguno había olvidado el día anterior. Lo seguían teniendo muy presente. De alguna forma demostraban la alegría de poder seguir vivos.

En la cena todos se reunieron. La cena estuvo fantástica como era de esperar y todos bromeaban sobre uno u otro. Incluso Dumbledore se permitió el lujo de gastarle una pequeña broma a MC Gonagall que consiguió que la mujer se sonrojara.

Lupin y Snape hablaban amistosamente con otros y entre ellos. Si alguien los viera no se lo creería. Solo dejaban la charla para ayudar a sus esposas. Estas hacían lo propio con algunas de las mujeres de la orden.

La abuela de Neville agradecía cada vez que se cruzaba con Harry que los invitaran y a continuación miraba al padre de su nuera, que hablaba con alguien de Merlín sabe que disparate.

Charly se quedo toda la noche con Tonks mientras ella devoraba todo lo que caía en sus manos.

Los gemelos hacían bromas de cómo se verían las chicas cuando esperasen a su primer hijo. Su blanco favorito era por supuesto Ron.

- ¡Ronny cariño!.- Fred se había puesto un trapo imitando la melena de hermione y un cojín a modo de barriga.- ¿Donde estas?.

- ¡Estoy aquí terminando mi tercera comida!.- George estaba sentado con tres platos junto a el.

- ¡Os voy a…!.- No hizo falta un potente hechizo de la castaña dejo a ambos chicos con los pies hinchados y un gran dolor de espalda.

- Eso por reíros de nosotros.- sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Que nos has hecho?.- decía George.

- ¡Casi no puedo andar y la espalada me esta matando!.- termino su hermano.

- ¡Son dos de los prgoblemas de una embarazada!.- aclaro Fleur. Ambos se miraron.

- ¡Es genial!.- Ambos miraron a la sorprendida chica.

- ¡Dinos como se hace!.

- ¡Será una broma genial para torpones como mi hermanito!.- Ron se puso colorado.

- ¡Ahora si que no os perdono!.- se quiso levantar pero sus hermanos lo sentaron.

- ¡SI vale lo que tu digas!.- Fred lo trato como si no estuviera.

- Solo deja que tu adorable esposa nos diga como hacer el hechizo.- los dos miraban a Hermione con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada.

- ¡Yo…!, ¡yo…!.

- Díselo o no te dejaran en paz.- Ginny salio en ayuda de su amiga.

La castaña sabia que era verdad. En un par de minutos les explico como hacer los hechizos.

Los gemelos pasaron un buen rato ideando la forma de sacarle partido al hechizo.

Tiempo de alivio para el resto.

- ¡Son idiotas!.- Ginny los miraba.- Y pensar que algún día ellos lo vivirán en carne propia.- Estos la miraron divertidos.

- ¡Hermanita creo que te adelantas!.- uno hablo.

- ¡Falta mucho aun para que siquiera los gemelos mas adorables que han pisado este mundo…!.- siguió el otro.

- ¡Piensen siquiera en buscar pareja!.

- ¡Por lo tanto aun mas para que eso suceda!.- terminaron ante la vista de todos.

Decidieron dejarlos por imposible.

Por desgracia todo lo bueno termina y cada cual se fue a su cuarto.

Una ardiente velada en la habitación del matrimonio Potter. Aunque no fue en la única.

Mañana de navidad.

A los pies de la cama había una gran cantidad de regalos.

Pansy se quedo sin palabras cuando vio un sweater de fabricación Weasley entre sus regalos.

- Eso significa que te han aceptado en la familia.- La chica sonrió y se lo puso.

Los regalos eran muy variados. Desde un libro por parte de Hermione a un buen surtido de dulces y bromas.

Harry se quedo alucinado por el regalo de Pansy. Con ayuda de Lupin, la chica había conseguido que cuando el moreno se mirase en el espejo, aparecieran junto a el sus padres.

- ¡Yo…!, ¡yo…!.- la miro.- ¡No se que decir!. ¡Es algo con lo que solo podia soñar!.- se le saltaron las lagrimas de emoción.- ¡Me encanta!. ¡Gracias!.- la abrazo y beso con desesperación.

- Parece que acerté.- decía ella divertida. El callo en la cuenta de algo.

- ¡Abre el mió!.- le dio un paquete verde que había en el suelo.

Cuando Pansy lo abrió se quedo sin palabras. Un maravilloso collar de oro acaeció ante sus ojos. El medallón de este tenia la forma de un rayo, engarzada en el una increíble esmeralda terminada el detalle.

- Se me ocurrió cuando recordé la broma que te hice. ¡La de que con la unión de sangre te había pasado mis poderes y te saldría una cicatriz y usarías gafas!.- ella asintió.- Pensé que de esta forma parte se haría realidad.

- ¡Es precioso!. No debiste.- la callo.

- Si somos una pareja y te quiero hacer un regalo te lo hago y ya.- se puso serio.- pero si crees que me he pasado con…

- ¡No!, ¡Es perfecto!.- se lo puso.- ¡Te aseguro que me encanta!.

- Prefieres que bajemos a almorzar o…- la miro con cara traviesa.

- ¡Tentador!, pero….- miro de nuevo su regalo.- Prefiero bajar y que todos vean mis regalos.- Salio del cuarto con el sweater Weasley y el colgante sobre el.

- Toda una Slytherin.- sonrió el moreno.- Hay cosas que no cambian.- lo pensó un instante.- ¡Y me alegro!.

La comida del día de navidad. Todos agradecían o festejaban sus regalos. Alguien había regalado a Snape un trajecito de bebe. Cambiaba de color según el sexo del bebe. El pobre hombre no sabía como coger esa pequeña prenda.

Algo parecido le sucedió a Lupin con un carrito para bebes. Este se descontrolo y el licántropo tuvo que perseguirlo por la mansión.

Pansy fue la más admirada por su regalo. Esto consiguió que el orgullo de toda una Slytherin saliera a flote.

- ¡Aun a riesgo de ser presumida!. ¡Me queda genial!.

- ¡Tienes razón!.- dijo George.

- ¡Eres una presumida!.- Termino su hermano. Todos rieron la broma y Pansy se avergonzó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Mortifagos!.- todo se pusieron de pie.- ¡Están atacando el callejón de nuevo!.- Kingsley se veía muy apurado al hablar.- ¡La orden ya esta de camino y el propio Dumbledore esta allí!.

- ¿Que hace el ministerio?. ¿Como no lo previnieron?.- Varios se acercaron al recién llegado y otros directamente salieron de la sala.

- ¡Nadie se esperaba esto después de lo sucedido!.

- ¡Vamos!.- Arthur miro a su esposa que asintió.

- ¡Están mas preparados!, ¡son mas y traen dementores y otras criaturas!.

- ¡Merlín nos ayude!.- Molly se sentó.- El callejón estará lleno de gente.

- ¡No lo se!, pero…

Nadie mas pregunto o hablo los pocos que aun quedaban fueron en dirección a la chimenea o al exterior.

- ¡Vosotros os quedáis aquí!.- Molly llamo a los chicos.

- ¡Lo siento señora Weasley!, pero no me volveré a quedar quieto sin hacer nada.- Pansy le dio la mano a Harry y Ambos entraron en la chimenea.

- ¡Ron!.

- Mama ya sabes lo que pienso.- Dijo antes de seguir a sus amigos junto a Hermione.

Neville y luna no tardaron en desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

- ¡TU TE QUEDAS!.- a Ginny la pillo a punto de coger un puñado de polvos.

- ¡Pero mama!.

- ¡No hay peros que valgan!. ¡Aun eres menor y tendrás que ayudarme!.

- ¿Ayudarte a que?. No creo que cuando regresen quieran tomar una cena.

- Estarán demasiado cansados y heridos. ¡Por eso me ayudaras!.- La cogió y la llevó la cocina.- Hay que prepararlo todo para cuando regresen.- Ginny pudo ver el miedo reflejado en la cara de su madre.

No fueron las únicas en quedarse. Aurora y Séptima no quisieron poner en peligro a nadie y decidieron esperar, aterradas igual que Molly. Tonks había sido petrificada por Charly para evitar que fuera. Al deshacer el hechizo tuvieron que pararla entre todas.

- ¡Quiero ir!. ¡Es mi obligación!.- gritaba.

- ¡A nosotras también nos gustaría pero es mejor no hacerlo!.

- ¡De eso nada!. ¡Estoy capacitada para…!.

- ¿Y tu hijo?.- la mujer miro a la profesora de Astronomía.- ¿O tu marido?.

- ¿Que?.

- Si te tienes que tirar al suelo para evitar una maldición, ¡o si esta te da!.

- ¡Yo…!, ¡yo…!.

- Si Charly te ve seguro que haría lo imposible por protegerte.- Continuo Aurora.- ¡Incluso servirte de escudo!.

- ¡NO!. ¡Eso...!.- se relajo.

- Todas estamos igual.- Molly la abrazo.- Lo único que puedes hacer es rezar para que todos vuelvan a salvo y prepararte para ayudarles a su regreso.- La auror rompió a llorar.- ¡Yaa.!, ¡tranquila!. Te entiendo.- Las cuatro fueron hacia la cocina a preparar lo que necesitarían. Fleur ya estaba recogiendo la mesa.

Perdón por no publicar antes estoy algo Griposa y falta de ideas.

Los únicos papeles que veo son kleenex

Vamos con los RR.

**Kitta Malfoy:** Si. Es algo evidente. Pero tengo una sorpresa.

**Vreth Lillmans:** Es posible que falte algo de drama. Yo veo la historia como algo lineal que tiende a surgir. Hay drama. Si. Pero no es algo que busque. ME gusta que lo que escribo sea natural, (A veces me paso lo se). Cada parte intento que llegue de una forma continua, esperada. (Por lo menos para mí). No se bien como decirlo pero trato de no hacer una historia de continuos desengaños y enredos. Quiero que sea creíble. Y divertida. Aunque, se que no lo consigo.

**Rianne Black: **Gracias creo que tienes razón, aunque tengo días y días.

**Juansolvolopotter:** No voy a cargarme a nadie tan pronto…..o si.

**Abi Potter Malfoy:** Creo que tienes razón y me parece que es eso exactamente lo que me sucede. El problema es que hay días que tengo mas ideas y me sale todo fenomenal y la mayoría estoy algo floja. Pido perdón por eso. Pero no hay otra solución.

**Jigoku: ** No te preocupes. En este capitulo estas respondida. Es difícil crear situaciones para las mascotas pero… algo hay.

**o-Pansy-o:** Pues si los chicos al rescate. Pero… ¿Hay algo mas?.

Gracias a todos por dejar vuestras opiniones aunque no lo creáis me ayudan a continuar escribiendo, aportando ideas o redirigiéndome en la trama.

Hasta la próxima. Se despide la griposa Alohomora.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Navidad, triste Navidad.

Harry apareció de la mano de Pansy por la chimenea del apartamento de los gemelos. Uno aparecía en ese momento con algo en sus manos.

- ¡Estupendo!.- les dio unas esferas.- ¡Tiradlas fuera y no las piséis!.

- ¿Que…?.

- ¡Estatuas Instantáneas!. Si pisas una te paraliza durante unos minutos como si te diera un petrificus.- respondió el otro gemelo.

- ¡Y estas son otra de nuestras ideas!.- les tendió otras esferas.- No dejaran de vomitar babosas y no podrán lanzar hechizos.- Ron y Hermione aparecían en ese momento.

- ¡Eso fue lo que me paso…!.- Dijo Ron molesto.- ¿Era cosa vuestra?.

- ¡Sabes que tu eres el primero en probar nuestras ideas!.- ambos sonreían mirándose.

- ¡Vamos!.- dijo Harry cuando parecieron Neville y Luna.

Bajaron las escaleras al tiempo que algunas ventanas estallaban. Podían ver por ellas el exterior. En ese momento un ser deforme atacaba con un trozo de madera a un mago clavándoselo en el cuello.

- ¿Que es eso?.

- ¡¡Trolls!!.- Hermione fue la que respondió.

Otra criatura se acerco a la ventana y vio a los chicos. Lanzo un gran rugido y trato de entrar.

Todos le lanzaron algún hechizo y el ser callo de espaldas. Por desgracia había cumplido su objetivo. Varias cabezas se asomaron por la ventana destrozada.

- ¡Esto pinta mal!.- Aun en esa situación los gemelos bromeaban.- Dos Troll intentaron entrar y los chicos atacaron.

- ¡Repulso!.

- ¡Diffindo!.

- ¡Impedimenta!.

Uno recibió dos rayos y salio volando hasta chocar al otro lado de la calle.

El otro recibió de lleno otro de los hechizos y piso una de las esferas de los gemelos.

Varios más golpeaban la ventana y la puerta haciendo un hueco más grande por el que entrar.

- ¡Nos van a destrozar la tienda!.- se quejo Fred.

- Y no compraran nada.- término su hermano. Harry apunto hacia la pared.

- ¡Lo siento chicos!. ¡BOMBARDA!.- el rayo dio de lleno sobre la pared destrozándola en la explosión. Todos salio volando hacia el otro lado de la calle, incluidos varios Trolls.

Todos lo miraron y no se creían el gran hueco que había abierto con el hechizo.

- ¡Tienes que enseñarme eso!.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Queríamos poner un escaparate…!.

- ¡¡Pero creo que te has pasado con las medidas!!.- los gemelos miraban el estado de la pared de su fachada.

Harry y Pansy fueron los primeros en salir. Todos se colocaron por parejas.

- ¡Hay que resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda!.- Hermione se agacho para no recibir una maldición.

- ¡Es Potter!.- Se escuchó decir a uno de los enmascarados. Varios se giraron y fueron hacia ellos.

- ¡Muerte a Potter!.- gritaban.

- ¡Harry!. ¡Tus fans te reclaman!.- Ron lanzo una maldición mientras se ponía en guardia junto a hermione.

Un instante después todos estaban defendiéndose o defendiendo a su pareja.

La llamada atrajo a gran cantidad de mortifagos que no tenían problemas en atacar con lo que fuera y sin miramientos. Algunos incluso alcanzaban a sus compañeros tratando de dar a los chicos.

Con tal cantidad de hechizos los chicos fueron divididos en dos grupo. Por un lado Los gemelos y los Longbotton y por otro El joven matrimonio Weasley y El matrimonio Potter. Lo último que vieron de sus amigos, fue como los gemelos ayudaban a Neville que había recibido un rayo, mientras se alejaban sin poder evitarlo.

El grueso de los ataques era recibido por estos últimos. Como pudieron se colocaron entre la tienda de los gemelos y la contigua. De forma que estaban protegidos y atrapados a la vez.

Por más que querían acercarse, era imposible para los mortifagos.

El poder de los chicos era lo único que mantenía aun a raya los ataques.

- ¡Bombarda!.- el rayo dio en unas mesas que explotaron dejando fuera de combate a dos mortifagos.- ¡Esto no va bien!.

- ¡Aguanta Ron!.- Hermione trataba de animarlo.- ¡Protego!. ¡Después podremos relajarnos!.

- ¡Te tomo la palabra!.- La chica lo miro agachada.

- ¿Solo piensas en eso?.

- ¡Y en comer!. ¡Y lo mucho que te quiero!.- añadió rápidamente. La chica rodó los ojos y siguió defendiéndose.

Pansy hacia estragos entre los atacantes al igual que Harry. Como hija de mortifagos conocía algunos de sus trucos y gran cantidad de hechizos.

Los mortifagos se dieron cuenta de que era casi imposible acercarse y atacar.

- ¡Cuidado!. ¡Estos no son como los aurors!.- Grito uno.- La puta de Potter ataca sin piedad.- Pansy lo oyó y se ataco de los nervios.

- ¡Puta!. ¡¿Puta yo?!.- Harry la tuvo que parar para que no saliera. ¡Puta tu madre y toda tu gente!. ¡Cabronazo de mierda!. ¡Ven si te atreves!.

- ¡Pansy!.- Harry la miraba sorprendido.

- ¡El me provoco!.- trato de defenderse como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Es lo que quiere!.- Se agacharon para esquivar un hechizo.- Si sales te tendrán donde quieren.- Veía en los ojos de la chica rabia.

- ¡Lo se!, es que….La presión me desbordo y salio por ese lado.

- ¡Lo entiendo!.- se agacho al hablar y un rayo paso sobre ellos estrellándose contra la pared.- Pero piensa antes de querer salir. Por favor.

- ¡Bombarda!.- grito hacia fuera. El rayo dio en la zona donde oyeron hablar y tres mortifagos salieron despedidos.- No necesito salir para destrozar a ese cabronazo.- Harry sonrió.

- Tienes razón. ¡Brakium Emendo!.- El hechizo le dio a uno de los que trataba de acercarse y callo al suelo con la pierna hecha un trapo.- Ese no andará en una temporada.

Aunque conseguían cierta protección los, continuos hechizos y maldiciones comenzaban a hacer mella en las mágicas paredes. Habían tenido que retroceder un par de pasos ya que el hueco se había abierto más de lo que era recomendable y las maldiciones eran más difíciles de evitar.

- ¡Esto no va bien!. Si retrocedemos un poco mas estamos perdidos.- Harry se agacho para evitar otro rayo.

- ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada!.

- ¿Y si destrozas otra pared y entramos en la tienda?.- Ron señalo la pared de los gemelos.- No han dicho nada de otra puerta lateral.- Bromeo.

- ¡Buena idea!.- apunto con la varita.

- ¡No harry!.- Pansy lo paro.- Tiene que haber algunos ya dentro de las dos tiendas. Si abrimos un hueco nos estarán esperando.

- ¡Hacedle caso!, creo que tienen razón.- Hermione Hablo.- ¡Cuidado!.- Los cuatro se agacharon y varios rayos entraron en el callejón y golpearon el muro. Harry se fijo en que esta ya había sufrido varios impactos y los ladrillos tenían algunas margas.

- ¿A donde dará esa pared?. ¡Protego!.- Todos se giraron para mirar, sin abandonar su sitio y atentos a sus rivales.

- El callejón Diagon es un lugar mágico creado entre edificios Muggles.- Hermione recordaba lo que había leído.- Es decir que esa pared dará a otro lugar fuera de aquí y … con personas inocentes.- Se agacho y lanzo una maldición a uno de los mortifagos que trataba de acercarse.- No podemos salir por ahí.

Ron se agacho y algo callo de su bolsillo.

- ¡Mierda!.- vio como lo que había caído rodaba ante el.- ¡Las esferas de los gemelos!. ¡Tirémoslas todas y dejemos que se acerquen!. ¡Muchos caerán sin darse cuenta!.

- ¡Pero Ron…!.

- ¡Ganaremos tiempo!. Para acercarse tendrán que quitar de en medio a sus compañeros de forma que nos servirán de barricada.

Una nueva tanda de maldiciones entro por el hueco y los cuatro tuvieron que agacharse.

- ¡No hay otra adelante!.

Mientras uno lanzaba las esferas invención de los gemelos los otros tres lo protegían lanzando maldiciones. Repitieron la operación hasta que se les terminaron las esferas.

- Ahora hay que conseguir que se acerquen.- Dijo Ron.

- ¡Eso es cosa mia!.- Pansy se acerco a Harry.- Tirate al suelo.- El la miro sin entenderla.- Te han dado.- La idea era buena.

Harry se acerco a la entrada y lanzo una maldición. En cuanto vio venir los rayos se tiro al suelo con un grito.

- ¡¡AHHH!!.

- ¡Harry!. ¡NO!.- Pansy grito.- ¡Hermione le han dado a Harry!, ¡ayúdame!.- Los mortifagos más cercanos oyeron lo que la chica grito.

- ¡Potter ha caído!. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!.- Con esa señal un gran número de mortifagos corrieron hacia el hueco.

A medida que se acercaban varios se quedaron petrificados o comenzaron a vomitar sin control. Era tal el interés por acabar con el chico que no prestaban atención a lo que les sucedía a sus compañeros. Solos los esquivaban y seguían.

Los más rezagados veían como estos se quedaban petrificados o caían al no poder controlar sus cuerpos.

- ¡Quietos!, ¡es una trampa!.- Pocos los oían. Seguían corriendo y evitaban a sus compañeros. Poco podían hacer para unirse a ellos si pisaban una de las esferas Weasley.- ¡Atrás!, ¡atrás!. ¡No valláis!.

Solo uno consiguió acercarse a la entrada del hueco.

- ¡Muere Pot…!.

- ¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!!.- cuatro rayos le dieron de lleno y lo lanzaron al otro lado de la calle. Choco contra la fachada y quedo inmóvil.

Los restantes ante esto se pararon en seco y miraron a su alrededor.

Sin ningún rayo los cuatro se animaron a asomarse al exterior.

El espectáculo no podia ser mas caótico.

Fuego y destrucción como fondo. Algunos Trolls saltando de un lado a otro y varios magos corriendo. Un multicolor efecto de rayos de todos los colores pasaban continuamente por cualquier parte.

Justo delante de la tienda de sortilegios Weasley, un singular jardín de estatuas era regado por los vómitos de los Mortifagos y justo de tras de ellos varios se mantenían sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Es asqueroso!.- Ron tenía cara de repulsión.

- ¡Pero efectivo!.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡No se que comen pero el olor es…!.- Hermione se tapo la cara.

- ¡Aprovechemos para salir de aquí!.

- ¡No Harry!. Creo que…- Un golpe en la pared del lateral y algo de arena cayendo, fue el aviso de que los mortifagos de las tiendas habían decidido intervenir.

- ¡Pues si!. ¡Había algunos dentro!.- Dijo Harry.

- ¡Y también responde a lo que tenemos que hacer!.- Termino la morena.

Harry fue el primero en salir del hueco y lanzar un par de hechizos.

Pillo desprevenidos a los mortifagos que cayeron al instante. Pansy y los demás se unieron y esta vez fue el turno de los Magos oscuros de esconderse para no caer.

Cruzaron la entrada de la tienda contigua y corrieron en dirección al banco de los magos. Los mortifagos del exterior y los que trataban de abrir un hueco en la pared los vieron.

- ¡Estan escapando!.- Lanzaron varios rayos a los chicos.

Un bombarda separo a Harry de los demas.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Harry!.- Pansy gritaba entre el humo al no verlo.

- ¡Seguid!. ¡Nos vemos en Gringotts!.

Con el humo y pese a estar casi al lado Harry se desvió y acabo entrando en el callejón Knockturn. Varios mortifagos lo vieron, y comenzaron la persecución.

- ¡Hay que ir por Harry!.- gritaba Pansy. Ron y Hermione la sujetaban.

- ¡El vendrá aquí!. ¡Estará bien!.- El aire se enfrió de repente y el animo de todos se ensombreció.- ¡Dementores!.

Los tres chicos levantaron sus varitas y gritaron casi a la vez.

- ¡¡Especto Patronum!!.- Entre la niebla plateada tres animales salieron hacia el cielo. Un pequeño perro, una nutria y una hermosa cierva.

Los magos más cercanos lo imitaron y los mortifagos simplemente se alejaban o desaparecían.

Varias sombras negras aparecieron en el cielo y al ver a los animales se giraban y desaparecían en el cielo.

- ¡Ay que buscar a Harry!.- Pansy se adelanto un paso.- ¡Los dementotes le afec…!.- La chica se quedo mirando a su patronus. La cierva miraba con interés hacia el lateral, justo a la entrad del callejón Knockturn. Golpeaba con suavidad el suelo.

- ¿Pansy que sucede?.- Hermione la miro preocupada.

- ¡Es mi… patronus!.- señalo al animal plateado.- ¡Mi cierva no deja de mirar hacia allí!.- en ese momento vieron como dos dementores salían de entre los tejados perseguido por un gran ciervo plateado. Pansy sonrió.- ¡Buscaba a su pareja!.- Sonriendo salio corriendo hacia el lugar. Hermione y Ron la siguieron. Delante de todos, la cierva plateada abría la marcha.

Nada mas darse cuenta de donde había entrado trato de volver pero varios mortifagos lo siguieron y le cortaban el paso.

Se puso en guardia para la pelea. Un rayo le rozo la pierna, la señal de comienzo sin aviso.

- ¡Protego!. ¡Diffindo!. ¡Expelliarmus!.- El escudo no paro nada. El primer hechizo no encontró blanco pero si el segundo. Un mortifago callo de espaldas los otros cuatro se pegaron a las paredes. Era solo el comienzo y ya había uno menos. Era de agradecerse , pero sabia que los demás estarían mas atentos y le resultaría mas difícil. Suspiro y se concentró en sus adversarios. Su respiración comenzó a despedir vapor delante de el y sus contrincantes. El aire se enfrió. De sobra conocía el esa sensación.- ¡Mierda no!.- El grito de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Poco a poco el chico se fue tumbando en el suelo. Los oscuros seres bajaban desde el cielo, directos al callejón. Dos mortifagos también estaban sufriendo los efectos, seguro que eran dos iniciados. Los otros dos más acostumbrados se preparaban para desaparecer cuando vieron como el chico caía.

- ¡Ya es nuestro!.- hizo por avanzar pero su compañero lo paro.

- ¡Esta muerto!.- lo señalo con burla.- ¡Los dementores le darán el beso!.- sonrió el otro.- ¡Potter es historia!.- Después ambos desaparecieron.

A la mente de Harry solo llegaban los momentos desagradables de su vida. La muerte de sus padres. Como Sirius caía por el velo. Cedric a sus pies sin vida.

Los dementores se acercaban cada vez más. Dos se desviaron y fueron derechos hacia los dos mortifagos que se retorcían en el suelo.

Cuando Harry levanto un poco la cabeza vio como eran besados sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. La vista se le volvía borrosa. Miro hacia arriba y vio como uno de los dementotes estiraba sus huesudos brazos.

Algo paso ya que los seres se estremecieron un instante.

Harry pudo ver en el cielo como varios animales hacían huir a las negras figuras.

Una llamo su atención una cierva plateada que conocía muy bien.

- Pan…sy.- Algo reaccionó dentro de su mente. Con apenas fuerza levanto la varita y pensó en la chica. En cada momento que había vivido con ella. Poco a poco estos pensamientos fueron ganando terreno a los otros. Sin saber como reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y grito el hechizo.- ¡Es…pecto… Patronum!.- Entre la niebla mas que aparecer surgió como un chorro de energía el grandioso ciervo plateado. Embistió con su cornamenta a los seres que como podían giraban sobre si mismo y se encaminaban hacia el cielo. Se sentía muy débil. Vio a los dos mortifagos tirados en el suelo, poco se podría hacer por ellos. Recupero algo de aliento. Mantenía como podia el animal junto a el. No podia permitirse ser atacado de nuevo. El ciervo se movía nervioso y no dejaba de mirar la entrada del callejón. Coceaba con insistencia el suelo y parecía a punto de salir corriendo.- ¿Que te ocurre?. Cualquiera diría que…- Vio como una cierva plateada aparecía y su patronus se acercaba a ella.- ¡Ya te entiendo!.- Sonrió divertido.

Pansy y los demás entraron en el callejón y vieron al patronus del chico junto a la cierva. Se detuvieron al ver a los mortifagos y comprendieron cual fue su destino.

Pansy vio a Harry sentado en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Corrió y lo tiro al suelo.

- ¡¡Ay!!. ¡Pansy!. ¡Lo que han logrado ellos tu vas a terminarlo!.- La chica se había abrazado a el llorando. Se incorporo nerviosa.

- ¡Lo siento!, ¡es que yo…!.- Volvió a llorar.- ¡Pensé que te perdía!.- Al oírlo el chico se quedo sin saber que decir.

Hermione se abrazo a Ron llorando de felicidad.

- ¡Pues creo que tendrás que soportarme muchos años!.- ella le dio un pequeño golpe molesta.

- ¡No le veo la gracia!.- se limpio las lagrimas con la mano.- ¡Yo preocupándome y tu…!.- Harry la tomo de la cara y le dio un apasionado beso. Al separarse ella estaba estática.- ¡Si crees que con eso estas perdonado!.- no pudo mantenerse seria.- ¡Te aseguro que tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor!.- el sonrió.

- Te prometo que te compensare pero no creo que sea el lugar mas idóneo para hacerlo.- Una explosión los puso en guardia. Ron se acerco a su amigo y con ayuda de la morena lo levantaron.

- ¡Estas que das pena!.- Bromeo el pelirrojo, al tiempo que le daba un trozo de chocolate.

- ¡Y hablo el figura!.

Hermione delante de todos fue la que se acerco a la calle principal.

Los mortifagos seguían haciendo de las suyas pero encontraban más resistencia perdida la sorpresa inicial.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- dijo Hermione.- ¡Si llegan refuerzos muchos intentaran escapar por aquí y si nos pillan estamos perdidos!.

- ¡Entonces esto será de ayuda!.- Ron saco un uñado de polvos negros.- ¡Cogí esto en la tienda!. ¿Os acordáis de lo que son?.

- ¡Polvos peruanos!.- el pelirrojo sonrió.

- No habrá bastante para llegar al banco pero nos ayudara algunos metros.

- ¿Listos?.- todos asintieron. Pansy miro a Harry que sonrió.

- No me sueltes.

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña cantidad y una gruesa nube negra cubrió la entrada al callejón. Nada mas hacerlo todos corrieron en línea recta hasta el banco. El chico dejaba caer cada pocos pasos algo de polvo haciendo una cortina negra que dividió parte de la calle.

- ¡Al humo!. ¡Atacad al humo!.- grito un mortifago.- Alguien intenta separarnos.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que los chicos ya habían llegado al otro extremo de la nube cuando comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de modo que solo conseguían que alguna maldición perdida le diera a un troll despistado o alguno de sus compañeros. Los últimos metros si fueron al descubierto al quedarse sin polvos. Esa fue la parte más peligrosa. Atacando a Mortifagos y evitando maldiciones.

En la puerta algunos magos defendían el lugar ayudados por duendes y Aurors.

Uno de ellos era Bill.

- ¡No los hechicéis!, ¡son Harry y mi Hermano!.-Los demás magos le hicieron caso. Los chicos llegaron a la entrada y se refugiaron en el gran salón.- ¿Que hacéis aquí?. ¡Estas loco?.- dijo mirando a Harry.- ¡Cualquiera de esos desgraciados te reconocería en cualquier parte!. ¡Su único objetivo seria matarte!, ¡a cualquiera de los cuatro!.- Las maldiciones volvieron a llover sobre la entrada.- Ya vuelven.

Los chicos vieron como se defendían sin cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Por que no cierran la puerta?.- pregunto Ron. Un mago les contesto.

- El primer ataque fue directo a las bisagras están bloqueadas y hace falta tiempo para liberarlas.- Miro fuera.- pero no les dejan.

Harry dio un paso al frente y apunto a una de las hojas de la gran puerta.

- ¡CARPE RETRACTUM!.- El rayo dio en la pesada hoja y al mover el moreno la mano esta se movió crujiendo al tiempo. Los defensores la miraban sorprendidos y buscaban con la mirada el mago que lo hacia. Todo vieron al chico en el centro de la sala. En su cara se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba realizando con el hechizo.

- ¡Es el chico!.- dijo un duende.- ¡Esta cerrando al puerta!.

- ¡Es imposible!. Esta bloqueada y la magia necesaria para cerrarla es muy poderosa y requiere mucho tiempo.- otro duende no se lo creía.

En el exterior los mortifagos veían como la gran puerta cerraba una hoja poco a poco.

- ¡Que no se cierre!. ¡Hay que entrar en Gringotts!.- Gran cantidad de hechizos golpearon en las bisagras. Pero no conseguían parar el avance de la puerta.

- ¡Es increíble!. ¡Aun lanzándole maldiciones a las bisagras, Potter es capaz de cerrar la puerta!.

Cuando la pesada hoja llegaba a su lugar una maldición entro por el hueco y golpeo a Harry en un hombro.

- ¡Ahhh!.- soltó la varita y se cogió el brazo.

- ¡Harry!.- todos se acercaron a verlo.

- ¿Que te han hecho?.- Pansy pudo ver como había sangre goteando por su brazo.- ¡Morgana no!.- Le quito la mano al chico y se horrorizo.

Un gran desgarro cubría parte del hombro del chico y en su cara se podia ver que era muy doloroso.

- ¡Hay que parar la sangre!.- Hermione se acerco y apunto al brazo con la varita.- ¡Episkey!.- al dar el rayo el se quejo.- ¡Con eso servirá por el momento!.- la sangre parecía haber disminuido.- ¡Férula!.- Un cabestrillo se coloco en el brazo del chico.- Y esto evitara que lo muevas en exceso. Hasta que te lo mire un medimago. Creo que solo ha sido un hechizo de corte pero será mejor asegurarse después.- El chico asintió.

- ¡Gracias!. Pero tengo que cerrar la otra hoja o entraran.- intento ponerse en pie y un duende lo impidió. Cuando Harry lo miro encontró la mirada seria en el.

- Con lo que ha hecho señor Potter es más que suficiente.

- ¡Pero aun pueden entrar por…!.

- Las puertas de Gringotts tienen una protección muy poderosa. Con lo hecho asegura que resistiremos sin problemas.- En cierta forma era un agradecimiento.

La situación en el exterior se había invertido. Cuando los magos consiguieron agruparse en ambos extremos del callejón, organizaron la defensa a y la posterior ofensiva.

Los mortifagos que solo se habían molestado en matar y destruir pronto se percataron de la gran cantidad de magos que avanzaban hacia ellos.

Algún que otro patronus ponían en retirada a los pocos dementotes que aun permanecían por la zona. Los troll no eran problema una vez que los podías enfrentar.

A todo esto había que añadir que el ministerio estaba haciendo acto de presencia y gran cantidad de aurors aparecían por todas partes. Atacando a cuanto mortifago o criatura tenían delante.

Los mortifagos comprendieron que llevaban las de perder.

- ¡Retirada!.- Multitud de varitas lanzaron chispas verdes al cielo. En el aun podia verse la marca tenebrosa sobre la zona.

Como Hermione predijo el camino de huida pasaba por el callejón Knockturn. La cortina de humo negro no se había desecho, por lo que los magos oscuros tenían que adentrarse en ella para llegar a la entrada del callejón.

Casi todos chocaban con algún otro y a trompicones seguían su camino. El que tenía la mala suerte de caer al suelo era pisoteado por los que venían detrás.

Otros llevados por el miedo habían corrido directos hacia la pared de forma que chocaban y quedaban en el suelo fuera de combate.

Desde la entrada del banco todos vieron como los mortifagos se retiraban.

- ¡Se van!.- grito un mago.- ¡Se retiran!.- se oyeron algunos vítores de alegría.

- ¡Son aurors del ministerio!. ¡Estamos a salvo!.- decía otro. Ya todos se sintieron alegres y gritaban mas aliviados.

Desde la entraba ayudaron a los Aurors a capturar a cuanto mago oscuro pudiesen.

Pocos en comparación de los que consiguieron escapar.

A la cabeza de uno de los grupos Dumbledore lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo a cual mas efectivo. Justo detrás los gemelos y los Longbotton.

Cuando no se veía a ningún mortifago por la calle. El anciano apunto al humo y moviendo la varita, este desaprecio.

En el centro de la calle cinco mortifagos se mantenían. Habían perdido en rumbo y prefirieron quedarse dentro del humo como protección. En cuanto este desapareció se vieron rodeados de una gran cantidad e aurors y magos. Tres se lanzaron hacia estos a la desesperada, apenas dieron unos pasos antes de caer. Otro tiro la varita resignado y el último se tiro al suelo rogando por su vida.

Los magos que había dentro de Gringotts, salieron y se reunieron con el resto.

Dumbledore los vio acercarse y sonrió aliviado. Al ver el brazo de Harry se puso serio un segundo.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos. Los aurors y los medimagos de San Mungo harán el resto.

Los chicos asintieron mientras todos festejaban la victoria con un gran griterío.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al reunirse con sus amigos.

Fue increíble ver a Severus Snape ayudando a Remus Lupin que había sido herido en una pierna.

Al volver a la mansión encontraron todo preparado para atenderles. Nada mas aparecer Molly y Tonks corrieron hacia el y le miraron la herida.

- ¿Quien te curo?. ¿Un medimago?.- el chico negó.

- Hermione.- las mujeres la miraron y sonrieron.

- Poco más podemos hacer, unas vendas un par de pociones y dentro de unos días, como nuevo.- la chica sonreía avergonzada ante la mirada satisfecha de las demás mujeres.

Aurora curaba a su marido al tiempo que le recriminaba que se hubiera dejado herir. Los demás miraban la escena divertidos.

- ¡Espero que no pienses en dejarme viuda con un hijo!.- el mago la miraba y algunos podían asegurar que en sus ojos se notaba cierto temor.- ¡Ni se te ocurra morirte!, ¿me has oído?.- el mago gruño a modo de afirmación.- ¿Que has dicho?.

- ¡Que si tranquila no pienso déjate sola!.- la mujer se relajo y siguió curándolo.

Fleur atendía a otro herido y a continuación fue hacia Bill. Un beso y lo miro de arriba a abajo. El chico solo tenía un pequeño corte fruto de algún destrozo.

Tonks abrazo a Charly en cuanto lo vio y al fin pudo suspirar aliviada.

Ese día no tuvieron que lamentar ninguna perdida entre sus conocidos.

La portada del profeta de la mañana siguiente lo decía todo. Un gran ataque en el día de navidad en el centro del callejón Diagon. Todo indicaba que su objetivo era Gringotts.

Habían sido capturados más de treinta magos oscuros. Otros diez habían muerto. Y no se sabia a ciencia cierta el numero de huidos.

Las muertes eran considerables. Varias familias enteras. Había padres que habían perdido a sus hijos e hijos que habían visto morir a sus padres.

En total mas de ochenta muertos.

Los destrozos en los negocios eran tremendos y se procedería a su reconstrucción en breve.

El ministerio anuncio un funeral para todos los caídos al siguiente día.

Nadie tenía ganas de fiesta después de eso. Todos se mantenían serios y callados dentro de la mansion. Los chicos permanecían juntos en pareja y hablaban muy poco.

Los gemelos habían pasado todo el día en su negocio recuperando lo que pudiesen. Al llegar la noche volvieron a la casa y en sus caras había algo que intrigo a todos.

- ¡Fred!, ¡George!.- Su hermana se acerco al verlos.- ¿Que os pasa?.

- ¿A nosotros…?.

- ¡Nada!, ¡no… nos pasas nada!.- Conociéndolos eso era falso. Fueron rodeados por todos.

- Si hay algo que tengamos que saber por favor decidlo.- Su padre fue el que hablo al acercarse. Los so chicos se miraron.

- Es que hay un problemilla con unos papeles del ministerio.

- Si podemos hacer algo…- Su madre se adelanto y miro a sus hijos.

- ¡NO!. ¡Tranquilos!. Es algo que ya esta solucionado.- dijo uno.

- ¡Si...!. ¡Eso!. ¡Ya esta todo bien!.

- Pues no se diría por vuestras caras.- Ron los miraba extrañado.

- Es solo que…

- El ministerio, no nos han querido decir nada y estamos… ¡preocupados!.

- ¡Si eso!.- Ambos fueron hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Tenemos que acostarnos!, hay mucho que hacer.

- Mañana tenemos que…

- ¡Declarar los daños!.- los dos subieron rápidamente las escaleras y se encerraron en su cuarto.

Todos se quedaron mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron. Esa era una forma de comportarse muy rara en ellos.

Más raro fue el que desapareciera muy temprano y no dieran señales de vida en todo el día.

Cerca de la cena aun no sabían nada de la pareja de hermanos.

- ¿Os creísteis alguno lo del ministerio?.- todos negaron.

- Traman algo.- dijo Ron.

- Por la cara que tenían más bien traman algo en su contra.

- ¡Es cierto Ginny!. Anoche estaban… aterrados.

- ¿De que habláis?.- Molly Weasley y su marido se acercaron al grupo.

- De lo raros que estaban los gemelos.- los padres se miraron.

- Fred y George son… ¡distintos!.- los defendió su madre.- seguro que…

- ¡Molly!, tienen razón.- la paro su marido.- hasta tu te diste cuenta de que algo les sucedió.

- ¡Seguro que hay un motivo!.

- Cambiando de tema.- Arthur miro a los chicos.- El ministro ha pedido si podéis ir en dos días al ministerio.- Los chicos lo miraron sin entender.- se va a celebrar un nuevo sorteo de matrimonios bajo la ley y…- sonrió forzado.- quieren que valláis como los primeros que se casaron. A titulo de testigos.

- Otro grupo de…-la cara de Hermione hizo que Ron rectificara rápidamente.- ¡magos que deberán buscar su felicidad!.- se acerco a Hermione y le dio un beso.- Espero que tengan tanta suerte como nostros.- La chica lo miro y sonrio.

- ¡Chico listo!.- El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado y miro sonriendo a Harry que se rió por la escena.

- ¡Potter…!.- levanto un dedo y no termino de hablar, su mujer lo miraba.- ¡Déjalo!.

- Mañana saldrá en el Profeta los nombres de los magos que entraran en el sorteo.

Los gemelos llegaron y sin apenas saludar subieron a su habitación.

- ¡Joder!. Si que están raros.- Ron se preocupo al verlos.

- Su tienda ha sufrido muchos destrozos y el ministerio no ha querido pagarles los daños.- aclaro su padre.- algo como que deben esperan un mes para que se calculen las perdidas. Me lo han dicho hoy en la oficina.

- ¡Entonces es eso!.- Ron se levanto.- ¡Un mes sin ganar un galeón para esos dos es…!.- se percato de algo.- ¡Oh mierda!. ¡Van a experimentar!.- Miro a todos.- ¡Vigilad lo que tocáis y coméis!.- miraba a todas partes.- ¡Y sobre todo vigilad lo que hacen mis hermanos!.- miro a la cocina y fue hacia ella.

- ¡Ron!. ¿Donde vas?.- Hermione lo miraba extrañada.

- ¡A comer tranquilo por ultima vez!.- Todos rieron. Hermione se levantó para ir a buscarlo.

- ¡Es un exagerado!.

- Si le llegas a ver cuando fue usado por mis hermanos no dirías eso.- Ginny estaba entre seria y divertida.- Ni me acuerdo de cuantas veces tuvimos que llevarlo a San Mungo para que le quitaran algún hechizo de algo que les salio mal.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes!.- la paro su madre.- Me pasaba el día intentado cogerlos para castigarlo. Y el pobre de Ron siempre con algún hechizo.-suspiro.- Voy a llamar a todos es la hora de la cena.

- ¡Si es así!, lo entiendo.- Neville le dio un beso a Luna antes de ir a la cocina.- Creo que lo acompañare.

Todos se miraron.

- Vallamos antes que Ron no deje nada.

Media hora después todos cenaban tranquilos y hablaban de cualquier tema. Aunque el mas discutido era El profeta del día siguiente y el proximo sorteo de matrimonios.

Nymphadora no se alejaba ni un instante de Charly. Aun cuando el chico la mimaba y tranquilizaba parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

Harry aun tenía el vendaje y se vio obligado a tomar un par de pociones que le entregó Snape.

- ¡Saben horribles!.- El profesor sonrió.

- Es un pequeño precio después del día que han tenido.- salio con ambos frascos.- Descanse esa noche y mañana estará casi perfectamente.

- ¿Y Que tal esta Remus?.- Snape se paro y se giro sonriendo.

- Tampoco le gusto el sabor. Pero mañana estará como nuevo.

Soy muy floja. Lo siento, el capitulo lleva listo casi una semana pero por una u otra razón, no lo he colgado hasta hoy.

**Susigabi:** Aquí tienes algo de acción. Pero tengo que advertirte que se me dan mejor las situaciones cómicas que la acción por lo que deja mucho que desear.

**Hermione-Malfoy 35:** Todas tus preguntas contestadas, o casi todas. No creo que salga nada de ese hechizo en el FF. Pero…si puede que nombre el producto. (Como anécdota).

**Mbnocturno:** ¡Más bien es al contrario!. Es el lector el que tienen que opinar sobre lo que lee. ¿Qué sentido tiene en ese caso leer?. Si alguien te pregunta que tal es un libro, ya estas opinado aunque sea un ladrillo o una obra maestra, (no es el caso de este RR, por fortuna). Si un lector no opina, nadie sabe si lo que se ha hecho es bueno o malo. Más de un FF los he leído por el argumento o por algún RR que me ha resultado llamativo. Un lector opina más de lo que crees. Gracias por dejar tu RR.

**Juansolvoropotter:** A mierda joder, y por el estilo. No eres el único que me lo ha dicho. Una amiga me ha dejado unas novelas de su madre y salen peores palabras y las escenas de Sexo son incluso mas explicitas. Tal vez es que soy demasiado… simplona. Tengo que decir que también me han dicho lo contrario que son muy fuertes algunas palabras. Cada persona es diferente, seguiré como hasta ahora. Espero que os agrade.

**Vreth Lillmans:** Perdón por la espera no tengo excusa.

**Karma-black:** Hola a la recién llegada. Como hablar leído tus preguntas están contestadas. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Espero que sigas ahí hasta el final. Al igual que el resto.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y perdón por la espera. A veces las ideas me desbordan y otras no se me ocurre absolutamente nada.


	18. Chapter 18

18. La noticia más increíble de todas.

Para el desayuno fueron varios los ejemplares del profeta que llegaron a la cocina. Todos estaban muy interesados en las páginas centrales donde aparecían las listas de los magos que habían solicitado entrar en la selección.

Harry leía su ejemplar con Pansy apoyada sobre su hombro. Su herida estaba completamente cerrada y solo le quedaba un cierto dolor al mover el brazo. Lupin también había mejorado salvo una ligera cojera.

Los chicos estaban muy interesados. Sobre todo pensando en los alumnos de la casa de la serpiente que podían intentar un matrimonio con alguna pobre desdichada.

- Malfoy no esta.

- Ya lo intento conmigo y esto confirma que no tramaba nada bueno.- Hermione estaba seria.- de la que me salve.

- ¡No se que decirte!.- Ginny miro a su hermano.

- ¡Ey!.

- No encuentro a nadie conocido.- Pansy miraba la lista.- Solo me falta mirar la zeta.

- ¿Quién podría estar allí?.- Ron busco en la lista.

- ¡Blaise Zabiny!.- respondió Harry. Todos miraron el final de la lista.

- ¡No esta!.- respondió Pansy. Soltó el periódico.

- Yo solo he encontrado a algunos antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts.- Dijo Neville. La única que no había soltado aun el Profeta era Hermione. Ron ya mordía un par de tostadas. Al verla tan concentrada y con una gran cara de asombro dejo de comer.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Has visto a alguien conocido?.- la chica asintió.- ¿Quién?.- La chica miro a su marido y sonrió nerviosa.

- No me estraña que no os hayais dado cuenta es tan irreal que resulta increible.- Todos miraron de nuevo el periódico. Incluso los adultos lo cogieron.

- ¿En que parte?.

- La uve doble.- Todos la miraron y a continuación buscaron la letra con un golpe de varita.

Apenas en un segundo todos entendieron la reacción de la chica. Dos nombres muy conocidos aparecían ante sus ojos.

- ¡Esto tiene que ser un error!.- decia Ron divertido.- ¡No puede ser tan bueno!.

- No me lo creo.- decía a media voz Lupin.

- Yo tampoco.- respondió un incrédulo Snape.

- ¡Fred y George han presentado una solicitud de matrimonio!.- Harry no se lo creía. Al oírlo, Arthur y Molly Weasley les quitaron los periódicos a las dos personas más cercanas, Snape y Lupin.

Ante los ojos de ambos padres estaban los nombres de sus hijos.

- ¡Ahora entiendo la cara que tenían!.-Ron sonreía divertido.- ¡Los dos solterones se van a casar!.- se froto las manos.- ¡Estoy deseando que bajen!.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirles nada!.- dijeron a la vez Molly y Hermione.

- ¡Ellos se rieron de mi cuando…!.

- ¡RON!.- el doble grito lo callo.

- ¿Quienes son las chicas por las que se presentaron?.- pregunto Pansy. Hermione respondió antes de que nadie pudiera buscarlo.

- ¡Katie Bell! y ¡Alicia Spinnet!.

- ¡Son las cazadoras de Gryffindor!.- Dijo Harry.

- Salían con ellas en Hogwarts pero desde hace un tiempo… la cosa había decaído.- respondió Ginny. Todos la miraron.- ¿Qué?. Los oía hablar. ¡No era un secreto en Hogwarts!.

- Eso es cierto.- Dijo Hermione.

- ¡Mis niños tuvieron que tener una razón para hacer esto!.- Molly se sentó en una silla sin dejar de mirar los nombres de sus hijos en el periódico.

- ¡Desde luego!.- dijo Ron, pero no se atrevió a decir nada mas.

- En cuanto bajen les preguntaremos.- Arthur se acerco a su mujer que lo miro.- Nos dirán que sucede. ¡De todas formas ellos ya son mayores y…!.- la mirada de Molly lo callo.- ¡Les exigiremos que nos den sus razones!.

En ese momento los dos chicos entraban en la cocina. Se les notaba serios y nerviosos. Al ver las caras de todos y los periódicos en sus manos se miraron.

- Parece que no es necesario que os lo digamos.- sonrieron a todos.

Su madre se levanto y fue hacia ellos. Los dos se pegaron contra la puerta que les cortaba la huida.

- ¡Ahora mismo me vais a decir que es todo esto!.- les coloco el ejemplar del profeta delante de sus caras, en la parte referente al sorteo del siguiente día.

- ¡Pues…!, ¡ya ves mama!.

- ¡Queremos… casarnos!.- termino su hermano. Su padre se acerco y tomo a Molly del hombro.

- Espero que nos contéis que sucede.- Ambos suspiraron.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?.

- No nos encontramos muy bien.

- Y peor que estaréis.- añadió un divertido Ron.- ¡Ay!.- un golpe de Hermione lo callo.

Lo que nadie se espero fue lo que sucedió.

- ¡JA,JA,JA!.- todos miraron a Lupin y Snape que se reían uno junto al otro.- ¡Vosotros os reíais de nosotros y ahora os han pillado!.- Ambos adultos se reían sin parar.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Esto es increíble!. ¡ Hacia añios que no me reia tanto!. ¡JA, JA, JA!.

- ¡Sois dos hombres adultos!. ¿Como podéis hacer esto?.- recrimino Séptima a su marido.

- ¡No estuviste aquí esa mañana!.- le respondió Snape.

- ¡Remus!. Deberías avergonzarte.

- ¡Aurora!, ¡no me arrepiento de nada!. ¡Y estoy seguro de que Severus tampoco!.- este asintió sin dejar de reír.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Esto es increíble!. ¡Los mejores bromistas después de los merodeadores, cazados!.

- ¡Y de que manera!. ¡JA,JA,JA!.- termino Snape.- ¡Los cazadores serán casados!.- Ambos rieron con más fuerza por la ocurrencia.

- ¡Puede que no sean elegidos!.- les dijo Molly, tratando de que se callaran..

- Por el bien de las chicas esperamos que si lo seamos.- Todos se callaron al oír a George.

- Sentaros.- dijo su padre.

Los chicos tomaron asiento en el centro y se miraron todos estaban pendientes de lo que dirían.

- Después del ataque, nos quedamos intentando salvar algo. ¿Lo recordais?.- todos asintieron.

- Nos mandaron dos lechuzas a la tienda.

- Alicia y Katie nos pedían ayuda. Habían aprovechado una oferta después de terminar la guerra para salir del país y poder centrarse.

- ¡Éramos… novios!, pero la cosa estaba algo…

- ¡Decaída!.- los dos miraron a Ginny.

- Se podría decir que si.- siguió Fred.- Ambas estaban realizando una gira para promocionar el Quiddich en otros países.

- Por eso no vinieron a las bodas y estaba alejadas de todo.

- Pero recibieron una lechuza de sus familias.- movía las manos como resumiendo lo que todos sabían.- Con todo lo sucedido con la primera ceremonia, se había abierto la veda de caza.- suspiro.- Alicia había sido solicitada por un viejo amigo de la familia. ¡Y nunca mejor dicho!.- Tomo un periódico y toco el nombre de la chica aprecio la lista de varones. Solo había tres nombres. El chico toco este otro y apareció la imagen de un mago de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años con una gran barba y mirada seria.- Este es el amigo de la familia y el otro es un vividor que juega en su equipo.

- ¡Con Katie fue algo distinto!.- siguió George.- Alicia le contó lo sucedido llorando. Todos la oyeron y ese fue el problema. A ella la solicitaron varios miembros del equipo y todo son…- repitió la operación que hizo su hermano la lista de la chica era mayor. Además de George había otros cinco nombres. El chico tocaba estos para que apareciera la imagen. Todos eran hombres sonrientes y algo mayores que la chica.- Este presume de sus conquistas. Este esta algo loco. LA familia de este es mortifaga. Este es el mismo que ha presentado la solicitud por Alicia y este último es el entrenador.

- Sabiendo lo que les pasaría nos pidieron ayuda. Cuando nos enviaron la lechuza solo nos pidieron vernos en el callejón delante del ministerio.

- Nosotros no nos imaginamos lo que nos pedirían. Pero las cartas eran muy raras y nos preocupemos.

- Les enviamos la respuesta, aceptando reunirnos con ellas allí.

- ¡Por eso entrasteis tan raros esa noche!.- pensaba Ginny .- Así que era cierto lo de un amigo en apuros. ¡Mas bien unas buenas amigas!.- sonrió de forma picara. Los gemelos asintieron y continuaron con el relato.

- Nos contaron todo y nos pidieron que… nos casáramos con ellas.- Fred sonrió y puso su habitual cara de superioridad.- Somos mejor que cualquier otro.

- ¡Ni fred ni yo nos esperábamos eso!, pero cuando nos lo contaron...- suspiro.- No podíamos negarnos. Les dijimos que nos lo pensaríamos pero cuando las dejábamos llegaron algunos miembros del equipo y las rodearon.

- Uno presumía de lo hermosa que era su futura mujercita, mientras se acercaba a Alicia.- Fred apretó los puños.

- El entrenador solo le aseguro a Katie que seria titular mientras no se quedara preñada.- George estaba igual que su hermano.

- ¡Ni lo pensamos!. Fuimos y las saquemos de allí.

- Fue divertido ver sus caras cuando les dijimos que eran nuestras novias y que las dejaran en paz.

- Nos echaron en cara que habían solicitado casarse con ellas y… nosotros les respondimos que también lo habíamos hecho.- los dejamos allí y entremos al ministerio.

- ¡Fuimos con las chicas y realicemos el papeleo!. Ellas no tuvieron que hacer nada al estar ya incluidas en la listas.

- Y como nosotros teníamos hermanos que ya se habían casado la vez anterior…- miraron a Ron.- No nos pidieron nada.

- ¡Se aprovechan de mi hasta para casarse!.- dijo Ron por lo bajo.

- Las chicas firmaron para dar fe de que somos pareja y según nos dijeron eso se tendría en cuenta.- Su madre se puso entre ambos y los abrazo.

- ¡Estoy orgullosa de los dos!. Y seguro que seréis muy felices con esas chicas.

- A nosotros el declara ser pareja nos ayudo.- Ron miro a sus hermanos.- ¡Podéis daros ya por casados!.- estos sonrieron nerviosos.- ¡Y no os preocupéis nos es tan malo!.- miro a Hermione y añadió rápidamente.- ¡Es genial!.

- Mañana iremos con vosotros al ministerio. Si tenéis suerte quiero que me presentéis a esas chicas.- les dijo su madre.- Habrá que conocer a sus familias y prepararlo todo con tiempo.- Después se fue a servir el desayuno.

- Ya esta planeada la boda.- les dijo su padre antes de alejarse.

- No que va a planear si será tan simple como la de Ron.- respondió temeroso uno de los chicos.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- le respondió su hermano.

Los gemelos recibieron las felicitaciones de la mayoría de conocidos que aparecían por la mansión. Tanto por la boda como por la decisión.

De vez en cuando veían como Ron sonreía mirándolos. Lamentablemente para el al final del día estaban muy tranquilos y mentalizados, por lo que pudieron emplear el resto del tiempo para preparar una broma digna de su hermano menor. A última hora enviaron unas lechuzas a las chicas para ponerlas al corriente de todo.

Después de la cena Dumbledore y MC Gonagall aparecieron. Ambos habían acudido al funeral. Nadie quiso pedirles detalles ya que suponían como habría sido. Habían ido a demasiados en esa lucha.

- Solo he venido para decirle a Harry y los chicos que yo los acompañare mañana al ministerio.

- Sido diciendo que organizar algo así después de lo sucedido no es correcto.- MC Gonagall se veía mas seria de lo habitual.

- ¡Minerva!. El acto ya estaba preparado antes del ataque y el atrasarlo solo supondrá mas problemas.

- ¡Uno es la perdida de respeto a los caídos!.- Termino la mujer.

- ¿Que me dices de aquellos estudiantes que estén en la selección?.- Harry apenas se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a su profesora.

- ¡Es algo mínimo!. Atrasar ese acto unos días seria su forma de expresar respeto.

- ¡No si al estar en las listas estas dando nombres y orígenes!.- La mujer miro al director.- Daría tiempo a que muchos otros presentes a su vez nuevas solicitudes y esto si puede ser un mayor problema. ¡Tendrían tiempo y no se les podría negar esa posibilidad!. - Dumbledore ayudo al chico. Harry se atrevió a seguir.

- Profesora. El director tiene razón.- Se puso serio.- ¡Nadie puede olvidar, ni debe, a quienes murieron por unos desgraciados!. Pero todos los Slytherin de Hogwarts están buscando desesperadamente chicas para presentar una proposición de matrimonio.- señalo al director.- El director ya esta al corriente de eso.

- ¡En efecto!.

- Si esas chicas se pueden librar de esa suerte. Yo creo que es mejor que todo continué.- La mujer medito un instante. Su semblante serio se relajo mientras suspiraba para tranquilizarse.

- ¡Todos tienen razón!. Les pido que me disculpen.- se sentó.- Creo que todo el tema del funeral y lo sucedido me ha dejado… mas alterada de lo que yo pensaba.- Dumbledore se acerco a su amiga y le coloco la mano sobre el hombro.

- ¡Es comprensible Minerva!.- miro a los gemelos.- ¡Antes de irnos quisiera felicitar a Fred y George!.- los aludidos se pusieron tensos.- Debo confesar que el ver vuestros nombres entre los solicitantes… ¡me ha dejado sin palabras!.

- ¡¿Han presentado una solicitud?!.- Minerva no se lo creía.- ¿Quiénes son las… chicas que han escogido?.

- Dos estudiantes de tu casa. Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell.- la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Por que quieren hacerle eso a esa chicas?.- miro a la madre de los chicos.- ¡No me malinterpretes Molly!. ¡Tus hijos son… buenos y muy inteligentes!.- miro a los gemelos.- ¡Pero… esas chicas no se merecen que les destrocéis la… los nervios!- Molly se adelanto.

- ¡Mis hijos son maravillosos!. ¡Y para que te quede claro Minerva!.- se puso justo delante de ella señalándola con el dedo.- ¡Ellas se lo pidieron a ellos!.- eso fue demasiado par ala mujer que se sentó en el sillón de la impresión.

- ¡¿Qué?!.

- ¡Me apetece oír esa historia!.- Dumbledore se sentó junto a la sorprendida MC Gonagall y sonreía divertido. Miro a Fleur.- ¡Se que es algo tarde pero!. ¿Seria posible tomar un poco de te?.

Ambos ancianos escucharon lo que el resto ya sabia. MC Gonagall no podia ocultar su descontento e indignación.

- ¡Y eso es todo!.

- Mañana esperamos que todo salga bien.- Término su hermano. MC Gonagall se puso en pie.

- ¡Tengo que felicitarlos!. Señores Weasley, es la primera vez que hacen algo de lo que me siento orgullosa como jefa de su casa.- Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¿Aun sabiendo lo que les espera a esas pobres chicas?.- la mujer lo miro molesta.

- ¡Necesitaran toda su paciencia para soportarlo!.- miro a Molly.- Pero estoy segura que conseguiran meter algo de cordura en esas dos cabezas. ¡Y no me cabe duda que contaran con ayuda.

- ¡Eso es seguro!.- respondio Molly.

- Entonces, mañana vendre temprano a recoger a todos. ¡Un te delicioso!.- sonrio mirando a Fleur.

Cuando los dos profesores desaparecieron todos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Esa noche ninguno de los gemelos conseguiría conciliar el sueño. El siguiente día seria el que cambiaria toda su vida.

De las chimeneas del ministerio salían una gran cantidad de magos y brujas. Estaban allí presentes para el segundo sorteo mágico de la nueva ley.

En muchas chicas se podían ver los nervios y otras simplemente solo hablaban nerviosas de la situación.

Poco había cambiado desde la primera selección. El gran puente y las mesas estaban en el mismo lugar. Sobre ellas las grandes pizarras esperaban a ser usadas.

Los gemelos desaparecieron nada mas llegar. Por mucho que Molly intentó hablarles no pudo si quiera llamar su atención.

Harry, Pansy y los demás fueron reclamados por el ministro y junto a Dumbledore, se acercaron a la parte principal.

El ministro Rufus Scrimgeous, apareció seguido de la comitiva que ya conocían.

Los magos y brujas que transportaban las listas fueron escoltados por los Aurors hacia las mesas.

Mientras esto sucedía Harry y los demás eran saludados por el ministro.

- ¡Señor Potter!, ¡señora Potter!. Es un placer.- Dada la situación el ministro uso un tono más oficial.

- ¡El placer es nuestro!.- respondió Harry. En ese momento Scrimgeous se acerco a la pareja.

- ¡Os agradezco que vinierais!. ¡Significara mucho!.- Antes de que Harry hablara continuo.- ¡Se que te he pedido demasiado y que odias toda esta atención!, pero ayudara a disipar dudas y tranquilizara los ánimos después del ataque.

- Lo entendemos.

- ¡Albus!.- el anciano sonrió y asintió en forma de saludo.

El ministro de magia se acerco al atril. Detrás de el algunos Aurors rodaban a los chicos y junto a ellos estaba Dumbledore.

Habían aprendido de los últimos ataques y la seguridad del lugar era increíble.

- ¡Espero que los señores Weasley tengan suerte!.- bromeo el anciano.

- ¡Conociendo a mis hermanos seguro!.- dijo un alegre Ron.- ¡Lo siento más por ellas!.- Hermione fue a protestar.- ¿Has olvidado como se reían de nosotros?.- la chica no hablo y Dumbledore sonrió divertido.

El ministro hablo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a esta segunda selección de parejas en beneficio de nuestra comunidad!. ¡Me es grato este acontecimiento ya que significa que poco a poco las rencillas entre nuestros miembros desaparecerán!.- Hizo una pausa.- ¡Como algunos ya sabrán parece que la idea ya va dando sus frutos!.- sonrió.- ¡He sido informado que al menos veinte de las primeras uniones realizadas ya están esperando descendencia!.- se oyó un gran alboroto en la sala y algunos vítores.- ¡Ruego a Merlín que las parejas de este día puedan tener la misma suerte que las anteriores!.- Se giro.- ¡Como todos han observado detrás de mi se encuentran algunas de las parejas que contrajeron enlace en la primera ocasión!. ¡Les he pedido que acudieran este día para dar fe de lo factible de la nueva ley!. ¡Es obvio que no les preguntare sobre su vida privada!.- sonrió al igual que muchos. Todos se pusieron nerviosos.- ¡Pero me gustaría que la primera pareja que se unió fuera la que pusiera en marcha esta segunda selección!.- señalo a Harry y Pansy.

- Eso para que nos puedan maldecir después.- le dijo el moreno a su mujer en voz baja. Ambos se adelantaron.

- ¡Creo que lo único que puedo decir es…!. ¡Buena suerte a todos y…!.

- ¡Que de comienzo la selección!.- termino Pansy.

Al decir esto gran cantidad de magos comenzaron a subir en dirección a las mesas.

Los chicos se despidieron del ministro y fueron con los Weasley.

- ¿Han subido ya?.- pregunto Ron a sus padres.

- ¡No los veo!.- respondió Molly.

- ¡Tranquila!, seguro que…

- ¡Lo se Arthur!.- el hombre miro a todos y suspiro.

Los primeros nombres comenzaron a salir. Al igual que la vez anterior se oían gritos de alegría y de tristeza. Charly fue el que diviso las dos cabezas pelirrojas en la subida.

- ¡Allí están!. ¡Casi llegan a las mesas!.- Todos pudieron distinguir las cabelleras rojas. Ambos ayudaban a dos chicas, algo inútil ya que ambas se desenvolvían estupendamente.

- ¡Esas son Alicia y Katie!.- respondió Hermione.

- Están algo delgadas pero hay que admitir que son muy guapas.- sonrió Molly.

Al fin el primero de los gemelos llego a la mesa. Poco después aparecía su nombre junto al de Alicia Spinnet sobre la pizarra.

- ¡Fred lo has conseguido!.

Fue el turno de su Hermano. Poco después sucedía lo mismo.

- ¡Y George también!. Las chicas podrán respirar tranquilas.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Pero no los gemelos!.- bromeo Snape. Ambos sonrieron.

Todos fueron hacia la parte inferior y esperaron que las dos parejas bajaran.

La cara de los cuatro lo decia todo. Se veían entre alegres y nerviosos.

- ¡Felicidades!.- gritaron.

- Mama esta es Alicia Spinnet mi…- apenas podia hablar.

- ¡Si ya lo se Fred!.- callo a su hijo.- ¡Y tu eres Katie!.- la chica asintió. La mujer se puso entre ambas y las tomo del brazo comenzando a andar.- ¡Es un placer conoceros y os aseguro que mis hijos son unos chicos estupendo algo idiotas pero eso ya os encargareis de solucionar!.- Los dos chicos miraron a su padre que los rodeo con los brazos y siguió a la mujer hacia la parte interior del ministerio para el tramite de papeles.

- ¡Alicia!.

- ¡Katie!.

Las familias de las chicas aparecieron. Ambas corrieron hacia sus padres y los abrazaron.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín todo ha salido bien!- dijo la madre de una de las chicas.

- Gleitman se nos ha acercado antes de comenzar.- se notaba el descontento en la voz.- ¡Se atrevió a llamarme suegro!. ¡Maldito hijo de Puta!. Años de amistad entre nuestras familias, ¡y nos paga con esto!.

- ¡Déjalo papa!. Todo se va a solucionar.- respondió su hija. Fred se acerco.- Este es… Fred Weasley mi… futuro marido.- El hombre miro al nervioso chico y le estrecho la mano.

- ¡Es un placer conocerte!.- el chico sonrió aliviado.

- ¡Hola que tal!. Soy la madre de los chicos. Es un placer conocerlos.

- ¡Encantada!. Soy la madre de Alicia y el mi marido.- El mago se relajo y sonrió.

- Yo soy el padre de Katie.- un hombre se adelanto y saludo a Arthur Weasley.

- ¡Un placer!. Soy Arthur Weasley el padre de los chicos.- El mago asintió dando a entender que lo suponía.

Todos veían algo apartados como las tres familias se reunían y realizaban las presentaciones. Molly señalo al grupo y los padres de las chicas sonrieron. Todos saludaron ante esto. Los cuatro chicos quedaron algo alejados de la conversación cuando las madres y los padres comenzaron loas presentaciones. El grupo veía la escena divertidos.

- ¡Valla fiesta que van a montar!.- Al decir esto un par de hombres pasaron junto a neville y lo empujaron. Sin disculparse fueron directos hacia las chicas.

- ¡Problemas!.- dijo Lupin. Todos se acercaron al grupo.

Los tipos eran los otros pretendientes de Alicia Y Katie. En cuanto los vieron las chicas tomaron la mano de los pelirrojos. Todos los padres se quedaron viendo al grupo sin saber que pasaba.

- ¡Esto no quedara así!.- dijo uno mirando a las chicas.- Pienso mover cielo y tierra para conseguir que anulen esta… estupidez.- señalo a Katie.- ¡Tu serás mi mujer quieras o no!.- George se coloco delante de ella.

- ¡Si te acercas a mi prometida lo lamentaras!.- junto a el se puso su hermano.

- ¡Esto también vale por Alicia!.- dijo Fred.

- ¡Malditos niñatos!, ¡os voy a…!.- Cayeron en la cuenta de que a su alrededor había demasiada gente.- ¡¿Qué se les ha perdido aquí?!. ¡Lárguense o…!.- reconoció la cara seria de Harry y junto a el la amenazadora de Albus Dumbledore.- ¡Joder!.- los demás se dieron cuenta de la situación.

- ¡Perdón si no los conozco!.- hablo Dumbledore.- Creo que esta mas que claro lo que sucede aquí.- señalo a los chicos.- Estas dos parejas deben realizar el tramite para su inminente unión y ustedes están… estorbando.

- ¡No quiero problemas!.- hablo el mas atrevido.- ¡Pero esto no se ha realizado de forma justa!.

- ¿Por que no?.- Continuo el anciano.- ¡Ellos al igual que ustedes realizaron los tramites requeridos!. Me consta que se ha tenido en cuenta todos los factores al tomar la decisión.

- ¡Si!. ¡Pero no considero justo que escojan a dos crios en vez de a unos respetables magos adultos!.- dijo otro de los pretendientes.

-¡¿Tu respetable Bros?!.- dijo Alicia.- En cada ciudad que fuimos con el equipo teníamos que pedir ayuda al ministerio para que no te encerraran.

- ¡Cállate!.- le grito. Fred estuvo apunto de atacarlo pero contuvo, sin saber como.- ¡Necesitas aprender cual es tu sitio!.- Todos se pusieron tensos.- ¡Una vez que esto se aclare yo te enseñare quien manda!.- Algo en el ambiente se puso tenso, parecía que la magia estaba rodeándolos. Pansy estaba furiosa. Dumbledore miro a Harry y este disimuló, mientras apretaba la mano de su mujer para que se tranquilizara. Tan rápido como apareció, desapareció esa extraña sensación. Pero no paso desapercibido para los más cercanos.- ¿Que ha pasado?.- no sabían como pero habían sentido la magia.

- ¡Les aconsejo que abandonen el lugar!.- siguió Dumbledore.- Aquí ya no tienen nada que hacer. La decisión es definitiva y solo los interesados pueden en este momento deshacer la unión.

Otro se adelanto y señalo a Katie.

- ¡Hazlo!.

- ¡Ni loca!.- fue la respuesta de la chica. El mago se adelanto con intención de golpear a la chica en la cara. El padre de la chica intentó andar pero no fue necesario. El tipo se paro al sentir la punta de una varita en su barbilla.

- ¡Si solo lo vuelves a intentar te aseguro que lo lamentaras el resto de tu patética vida!.- El tipo veía la decisión en los ojos del pecoso pelirrojo.

- ¿Como has conseguido colar esa varita?.- el tipo miraba al pelirrojo asustado.

- ¿De verdad lo quieres saber?.- George retrocedió un paso sin dejar de apuntarlo.

- ¡Esto… no quedara así!.- Todo el grupo de pretendientes se alejaron un par de pasos.- ¡Voy a denunciar que coló una varita en el ministerio!. ¡Iras a Azkaban!.

- ¡Claro, hazlo!.- al decirlo le dio un bocado.- ¡Aun me quedan dos mas de regaliz!. Seguro que a los Aurors les gustaran.- Todos se rieron de la situación. Los magos miraban furiosos al chico que los había engañado.

Unos Aurors se acercaron al grupo.

- Las parejas presentes deben entrar para los trámites.

- ¡Si por supuesto!.- respondió Dumbledore.- ¡Solo estábamos… divirtiéndonos un momento!.- Los aurors vieron alejarse al grupo y se veía que no muy contentos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.

- ¡Lo normal!.- respondió El anciano.- Han sido rechazados y no les ha gustado. Pero como pueden ver ya se han resignado.- Los chicos y sus familias se disponían a irse con sus familias.

- ¡Nosotros tenemos que irnos!.- dijo Hermione.

- Los padres de Hermione nos esperan para llevarnos a su casa.- Ron se veía algo nervioso. Su madre se acerco.

- Procura compórtate frente a ellos. No avergüences a tu mujer.

- ¡Mama!.

- ¡Acuérdate de preguntar lo que te dije!.- Arthur Weasley miraba a su hijo muy ilusionado.

- ¡Arthur!. ¡Va a conocer a sus suegros no a realizarte unos recados!.

- ¡Yo solo…!.- su mujer lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo hacia el interior.

George era felicitado por el padre de Katie. El ver como el chico defendió a su hija había gustado al mago.

Harry y Pansy vieron como todos entraban por las puertas. A su mente vino el día en que ellos realizaron el mismo recorrido.

- Es una pena no poder estar presente.- Dijo Dumbledore.- hacen dos hermosas parejas.

- Les espera la peor parte.- añadió Lupin.

- El papelo es algo que no le desearia a nadie.- termino Snape.

- ¡No fue para tanto!.- añadio Charly. Ambos magos lo miraron serios.

- ¡Habla por ti!.- dijeron a un tiempo.

Unos minutos después las parejas y sus familias se reunían con ellos en el gran salón del ministerio. El gran grupo dejo el lugar una vez que se acordó todo lo referente a la convivencia.

Esa misma noche, los gemelos salían hacia la madriguera, junto con sus nuevas prometidas.

- Les aconsejo que se comporten.- dijo Lupin.

- Pueden suceder muchas cosas en una semana.- Snape al decir esto jugaba con dos zapatitos de bebe. Las madres de las chicas los miraron asustadas, al igual que Molly.

- ¡Par de….!. ¡No les hagan caso, mis hijos son unos caballeros!.- las dos parejas de chicos los miraban. Ni siquiera ellos se lo creían. Molly los miro.- ¡Largaos de aquí!. ¡Y comportaros como es debido!.- Los chicos desaparecieron al momento. Se giro hacia los dos varones adultos.- ¡Si no fuera por que os conozco diría que disfrutáis todo esto!.- Ambos se miraron.

- ¿Poder fastidiar a los dos alumnos que mas problemas me han dado?.- Snape sonrió.- ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad!, ¡mi mayor ilusión!.

- ¡Lo siento Molly!, pero si se consideran dignos sucesores de los merodeadores, tienen que aguantar todo lo que les suceda.- aun contentos se alejaron del lugar.

- ¡Y pensar que se odiaban hasta hace unos meses!.- suspiro la mujer antes de volver a tranquilizar a las madres de las chicas.

En el profeta de la mañana siguiente salieron todos los emparejamientos, junto a u8n detallado articulo del acto.

Pansy y Harry tuvieron todo el tiempo que quisieron para… conocerse mejor.

Pig trajo noticias de Ron y Hermione.

El asustado chico había sido recibido por los padres de la castaña y tratado mejor de lo que el se había esperado. Aunque no se libro de tener una charla con su suegro.

Varios encapuchados se movían con dificultad. Otros tenían visibles heridas y se quejaban.

- ¿Que tal fue todo?.

- Mayores las bajas que nuestras perdidas.- le respondieron.

- ¡Si las comparamos con el primer ataque no se que decir!.- todos miraron a la mujer que se mantenía en las sombras.

- ¡Se adelanto por que vieron a la chica Potter en el callejón!, ¡junto a las otras!.- respondieron.

- ¡Pero no pudisteis matarla!.

- ¡La salvo Potter!.- respondio otra mujer.- ¡Mi marido estuvo a punto de acabar con ella!. ¡Estoy segura de que…!.

- ¡Es imposible!.- Robert Parkinson se quito la mascara y se acerco a su mujer.

- ¿Que es imposible?.- pregunto otro. Parkinson lo miro serio.

- ¡Edith esta segura que Potter desvió el Avadra!.- varios murmullo se oyeron.- ¡Esta equivocada!.

- ¡Puede ser!.- respondió la mujer oculta.- Pero el chico ya nos ha sorprendido otras veces.- se acerco andando con dificultad.- Ya sobrevivió a un hechizo directo.

- ¡Es algo increíble que si quiera se piense que ha…!.

- ¡No estoy dándolo por hecho!.- lo callo.- Solo quiero que se tenga en cuenta.

- ¡Si eso fuera posible Potter seria el mago mas grande desde el mismísimo…!, ¡Merlín!.- otro hablo con miedo.- ¡No podríamos contra el ni atacando todos juntos!.- la misteriosa mujer se rió.

- Si algo nos han enseñado es que no hay nadie invencible.

- ¿Ahora que?.- varios afirmaron ante la pregunta. El que parecía dirigirlos hablo.

- ¡Todo se ha desarrollado según lo planeado!. El ataque contra Pansy Potter esta justificado.- varios asintieron.- ¡Si todos estamos de acuerdo!, lo mejor seria seguir como hasta ahora. ¡Organizar ataques y ganar poder!.

- ¡Y acabar con Potter y los suyos!.- El que hablo fue Robert Parkinson.

- por supuesto.

- ¿Haremos algo contra el nuevo sorteo de parejas?.

- ¡No!.- siguió antes de que dijeran nada.- Necesitamos mas tiempo para reorganizarnos y conseguir mas criaturas

- ¡Yo me encargare reconseguir algunas!.- dijo uno de los magos.

- Si seguimos en esta línea, pronto volveremos a ser lo que éramos.

- ¿Pero quien será el nuevo Lord?.- alguien hablo desde el fondo. Todos miraron al oírlo. De nuevo el que dirigía la reunión hablo.

- ¡Si solo tenemos una cabeza y la cortan volveremos a caer!.- andaba de un lado a otro.- ¡Pero si hay varias… la cosa cambia!.- levanto la mano antes de que nadie hablara.- ¡Se que será algo muy difícil ya que todos ansiamos el poder!.- varios asintieron.- ¡Pensad en esto!. Si alguno fuera el nuevo señor oscuro.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Se enfrentaría a Potter o a cualquier otro parecido?.- nadie hablo.- ¡Yo también quisiera el poder!. Pero prefiero compartirlo antes que no tener nada.

- ¿Qué propones?.

- ¡Winzegamot!.- varias voces de protesta se oyeron.- ¡Nuestro propio tribunal!.

- ¡Es una idiotez!.- dijo otro.

- ¿Por que?. ¡Lo hemos estado haciendo de esa forma todo este tiempo!. ¡Desde la caída de nuestro señor varios hemos hablado y propuesto sobre el resto!.- sonrió.- por el momento va bien. ¡Sigamos asi!.

- ¿Y como se decidira?.

- ¡Los mas poderosos!.- fue la respuesta.- Creo que eso no dejara duda y nadie podrá oponerse.

- ¡Y si lo hicieramos asi…!. ¿Que pasaria si todo saliera bien?.- la mujer hablo de nuevo.

- Yo me conformo con el norte, que cada cual escoja su parte.

**Xxx**

**Xxx**

**Xxx**

Pasemos a los RR.

Gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

Me gustaría actualizar antes pero estoy falta de ideas.

Lo siento.

_**Susigabi:**_ Es normal que cambien las cosas. Sigo teniendo la sensación que lo he provocado muy pronto. Pero me gustan las cosas naturales y con una continuidad. Además no se me ocurrían más situaciones para que se lleven mal. (Por el momento).

_**Dnk:**_ Se veía venir lo se. Pero me pareció divertido ponerlos en esta situación después de lo que ellos se reían. Creo que al menos conseguí que fuera diferente.

_**Juansorvolopotter:**_ Si, han caído pocos. Pero si me los cargo a todos no podré seguir con otra pelea. En teoría están acabados, desde que callo su amo.

_**Karma-black:**_ ¿Es lo que creías?. Se que se veía venir pero creo que es divertido. ¿No crees?.

_**Lu:**_ Gracias por dejar tu RR. Y he "actuañozardo", lo más pronto que he podido. (No es por reírme. A mi también se me van los dedos al escribir y te entiendo. Pero es una palabra graciosa.)

_**Griselda:**_ ME alegra que te guste. Actualizare lo mas pronto que las musas me lo permitan.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Vuelta a Hogwarts.

Faltaban a penas unos minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts saliese de la estación.

Una pareja de morenos estaban asomados por la ventanilla de uno de los vagones. A ambos se los notaba preocupados.

- Si no llegan van a perder el tren.

- ¡Es cosa de mi hermano seguro!.- dijo Ginny desde dentro del compartimiento.

- Deberías darle un poco mas de confianza a Ron.- respondió Neville no muy convencido.

- Me juego un galeón a que es por su culpa.- Neville no se atrevió a aceptar.

Desde el anden varias personas observaban a los chicos. Molly se veía muy preocupada por la ausencia de su hijo.

- Van a perder el tren.

A todo correr un pelirrojo seguía a una chica con toda la melena enmarañada.

- ¡Ahí están!.- dijo Arthur. Su mujer miro a los chicos. Al llegar le dio a cada uno un abrazo y los miro seria.

- ¡Deprisa subid o lo perdéis!.- no lo pensaron. A la carrera entraron en el primer vagón.- Ya hablaremos cuando volváis.- eso a Ron no le gusto.

La locomotora aviso de su salida. Las familias se despedían de sus hijos y les daban las últimas recomendaciones. Nadie quedaba cerca del tren, señal de que la salida era inminente.

Poco a poco el mágico transporte comenzó a moverse.

- Lo han perdido.- dijo Pansy.

- Hermione no lo permitiría.- le respondió Harry.- ¡Ya la conoces!.

- ¡Pero esta con mi hermano y eso influye!.- termino la pelirroja.

Cada cual se sentó en su lugar.

Cinco minutos después una cansada Hermione y un acalorado Ron entraron por la puerta.

- ¡Perdón!.- dijo ella.- ¡Pero es que…!.

- ¿Que hizo Ron?.- dijo Ginny. Hermione la miro sonrojada.

- Anoche… puso un hechizo de insonorización y otro para que no nos molestaran…- Ginny sonrió satisfecha.- Y después se le olvido quitarlos.

- ¡Es que…!.- la castaña lo miro seria.- Mejor me callo.

- ¿Y como os ha ido?.- pregunto luna.

- Bien… supongo.- el pelirrojo no se atrevió a decir nada.

- ¡A mis padres les ha caído muy bien Ron!.

- ¡A la fuerza ya estáis casados!.- dijo ginny. Tanto Ron como Hermione la miraron seria.- ¡Vale me callo!.

- Mi padre tuvo un par de charlas con Ron y nos llevaron a varios lugares.- Hizo memoria.- están muy interesados por nuestros planes de futuro.- Ginny se acerco a Pansy.

- El mas inmediato llegar a la cena.- le dijo en voz baja. A la morena le costo aguantarse la risa. Hermione lo noto y las miro.

- ¿Pasa algo?.

- ¡No!. Solo que es algo nuevo que os intereseis en ese tema.- se disculpo la pelirroja.

- Somos un matrimonio joven y eso es algo…dificultoso para cualquiera.- se veía como dando una explicación en clase.- La primera vivienda.- enumeraba.- Que haremos al salir de Hogwarts. A que nos dedicaremos.- suspiro.- Hay que pensarlo todo.- Ron miraba a su amigo con cara de circunstancia.

- Si vierais la cara del padre de Hermione cuando ella le dijo que dormiríamos juntos.- su mujer lo miro.- ¡Admite que parecía haber visto un dementor, sudaba y estaba pálido!.- los demás se rieron.

- Bueno, es cierto que no se lo espero.- añadió rápidamente.- ¡Pero después lo entendió y no puso problemas!.

- Solo tuvisteis que charlar con el más de media hora y presentar los papeles del ministerio.- su mujer lo miro y fue a protestar.- ¡Y aun así casi se pone a llorar cuando entremos en tu cuarto!.

- Ron creo que…

- ¡Me señalo con el dedo y pensé que me quería matar!.- nadie podia contener las risas.

- No decias eso en tu carta.- Harry lo miraba divertido.

- Hermione me dijo que la escribiera. Y no pude poner nada de eso por que ella la envió y no quería más problemas con su padre.- miro a su amigo.- ¡Pero fue terrible!.

- ¡Eres un exagerado!.- le dijo la castaña. El pelirrojo se levanto y la miro.

- ¡Exagerado!. ¡Cuando hablo conmigo al día siguiente me dio mas miedo que mi madre!.- miro a todos.- ¡Si se queda embarazada antes de dos años…!.- trago saliva.- Dice que aun siendo muggle hay métodos para hacer sufrir a cualquiera y los peores los conocen los dentistas.

- ¡Ron solo quería aconsejarte!.- Hermione intentaba relajar el ambiente y quitarle importancia. Aunque las risas de todos ayudaban poco.

- ¡¿Y el libro que me enseño!?.- Miro a Harry.- ¡De seguro que lo hicieron los mortifagos!. ¡Salían varios adultos con la boca destrozada y los dientes…!.- no sabia como describirlo. Señalo a la chica.- ¡Su padre me dijo que el podia hacer eso y mas, con no se que cosa!.- doblo un dedo imitando un gancho. La chica recordó algo.

- ¿Por eso no quisiste hacer nada estas noches?.- los demás miraron a un avergonzado Ron.- ¡Ya me extrañaba a mi que limpiara en casa su material quirúrgico!.

- ¡Ni mientes esas cosas!.

- ¡Le mandare una lechuza a mi padre creo que se ha pasado!.- Ron la miro aterrado.

- ¡No Hermione!. ¡Por favor no lo hagas!. ¡No quiero que se enfade!.- Harry ayudo a su amigo.

- Seguro que lo decía en broma.- el pelirrojo lo miro serio.

- ¡No le viste la cara!.

- Sabes que algunos padres son muy protectores con sus hijas.

- ¡Seguro que al no tener poderes mágicos uso lo único que tenia para…!.- Pansy no sabia como seguir.- ¡Joder es que es así!. ¡Para meterte miedo!.

- No estoy yo muy…- el chico no estaba muy convencido. Hermione le cogió la cara y lo miro a los ojos.

- Mi padre es una magnifica persona pero es muy protector y todo este asunto lo ha desbordado.- Ron gruñía.- Se que se paso y lo lamento, ¡pero tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es eso!.

- ¡¿YO?!.- no entendía nada.

- Cada vez que un chico se me acerca tú o los gemelos lo atacáis.- la que respondió fue Ginny.

- ¡Pero eso es distinto!. ¡Es porque...!.- miro a su hermana y después a su mujer, en las caras de ambas se podia ver la misma expresión de, "ves lo que pasa".- Creo que tenéis parte de razón.- había perdido y lo sabia.

El resto del trayecto fue algo mas divertido. Hermione termino de contar lo que había sucedido y poco después la conversación cambio de tema. Ron se animo y bromeo con el resto.

Su pasatiempo favorito Sus hermanos.

- ¡Estoy deseando ir a la boda!.- miro a su mujer.- ¿Nos dejaran verdad?.

- Son tus hermanos no habrá problema, pero.- pensó un segundo.- Estoy tentada de pedirle a la directora que te deje en el castillo.

- ¡No me hagas esto!.- casi suplicaba.- ¡Llevo años queriendo reírme a gusto de mis hermanos!.- señalo a su hermana.- ¡Ginny te puede decir que es algo justo y que me he ganado con creces!.

- Debo admitir que es una grandísima verdad.- respondió la pelirroja.

- Herm por favor.- ponía ojitos al mirarla.- Déjame disfrutar ese día. ¿Sii?.- todos estaban atentos a la pareja y la chica se sentía algo violenta.

- Solo si me prometes no pasarte.- el chico sonrió.- ¡Va en serio!. Tu madre y yo estaremoas vigilandote.- el chico la beso.

- ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado!.

- ¡Lo se!.- respondió ella.

- ¡Y tranquila, no quiero pasarme!.- se sentó satisfecho.- Solo lo necesario. Conozco demasiado bien lo vengativos que son los gemelos.

Como ya era habitual a medio camino varios se acercaron al vagón y pasaron un rato con los chicos.

Con el carrito de las golosina arrasaron. Mientras comían bromeaban.

Pansy y Harry se mantenían serios y callados.

- ¿Que os pasa parejita?.- pregunto Deán.- estáis muy serios.

- Hay alguien que no hemos visto aun.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Malfoy!.- termino Pansy. Todos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho. Por norma Malfoy y los suyos solían buscarlos nada mas comenzar el viaje y meterse con ellos. Era algo previsible en el Hogwarts Express, como el carrito de las golosinas.- Harry y yo sospechamos que algunos estudiantes pudieron estar en el ataque.

- ¡Después de lo que sucedió en el callejón los mortifagos estarán mucho tiempo calladitos!. Si estuvo estará un tiempo sin aparecer.- Seamus lo decía aunque ni el mismo se lo creía.

- ¡Ojala!. Pero todos sabemos que solo los envalentonó.- Hermione se puso triste.- Mataron a mucha gente y apenas se capturaron a unos pocos.

- ¡Joder!.- Ginny se dio cuenta de algo.- ¡No hemos pasado por el vagón de los prefectos!.- Hermione se puso tensa y abrió los ojos asustada.

- ¡Es cierto!.- se levanto y miro a su marido.

- ¿Qué?.- Solo es en el principio de curso ¿No?.

- ¿Sabes la clave para entrar en la sala común?.- El chico dejo de comer serio.- Se que no la necesitas pero hay que saberla y decírsela a los demás.

- ¡Voy!.- se metió el resto del caldero de calabaza en la boca y se levanto.

- ¡Lo sentimos pero…!.

- ¡Tranquila Hermione!.- Harry le quito importancia.

Cuando los chicos salían chocaron con alguien que lanzo un gemido de dolor.

- ¡MALTITA POBRETONA!. ¡MIRA POR DONDE VAS!.- Draco Malfoy hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡No es para ponerse así!.

Desde dentro Harry y pansy miraron al rubio y como este se cogía con dolor la pierna.

- ¡Me pongo como quiero y no será una pobre…!.- Ron se puso delante.

- ¡Tranquilízate Malfoy!.- Arrastraba las palabras al hablar.- Ha sido un accidente.- Los amigos del rubio dieron un paso y malfoy los paro.

- ¡No!.- Miro a los Weasley y después hacia el interior del vagón.- Dejadlo.- Miro a Harry y Pansy y Ambos pudieron notar como el odio salía por sus ojos.

El Slytherin se giro y se fue. Ron lo miraba divertido.

- ¡Si que le diste fuerte Ginny!.- esta lo miro aun impresionada.

- ¡Solo fue un empujoncito!. Es más teatro que otra cosa.

- Aun no estará del todo bien.- Harry hablo.- La poción crece huesos tarda unos días en hacer efecto y aun así es doloroso un tiempo.- Todos miraron al chico.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Malfoy…?.- El los callo con la mano.

- ¡No lo podemos acusar!. Puede decir que es de una caída o Merlín sabe.- se notaba la molestia al hablar.

- ¿Como sabes que uso crece huesos?.- pregunto Hermione

- Si no esta curado del todo significa que no fue un simple hechizo.- se toco el hombro.- ¡Yo estoy perfectamente!. Use varias veces la maldición de Lockhart y me acuerdo que a un par les di en la pierna.

- Estoy segura que Malfoy estuvo allí.- añadió Pansy.

- ¡Pues digamos…!.- Ron parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¡Es igual que conmigo!.- lo callo la chica.- ¡Su palabra contra la nuestra!. ¡Y ninguno le vimos la cara!.

Los prefectos miraron por donde se fue el rubio.

- Tenemos que irnos.- dijo al fin Hermione.- Hablaremos después.

Hasta la vuelta de los chicos en el vagón solo se hablaba de un tema. La posible culpa de los Slytherin que permanecían en el castillo.

La vuelta de los Weasley sirvió para avisar de la llegada al castillo por lo que todos se prepararon para la llegada.

Al igual que tantas veces disfrutaron de las maravillosas cenas del castillo antes de ir hacia sus habitaciones.

Cuando el grupo se acercaba al cuadro que servia de entrada a la zona de los dormitorios, vieron como el profesor Snape y su mujer repetían el procedimiento que se uso con ellos al entrar en esa zona.

.- ¿Quienes son?.- pregunto Ron.- Aun no se han celebrado las bodas.

Al acercarse oyeron como la seria voz del profesor de pociones recordaba a los chicos las reglas que se les dio a ellos.

- ¿Ha quedado claro?.

- ¡Si… profesor!.

Harry y Pansy reconocieron a los chicos al llegar, al menos a algunos. Se trataba de los Slytherin que les habían pedido ayuda para evitar los matrimonios.

- Son…

- ¡Si son ellos!.- respndio Harry.- ¡Buenas noches profesores!.- Snape lo miro.

- Potter.- con ese saludo y sin decir más se fue junto a su esposa.

- Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen viaje.- Snape tomo la mano de su mujer.- Nosotros nos retiramos.- miro a los chicos.- Ellos les explicaran lo que necesiten. Su nombre esta en la puerta.- después de esto Séptima Snape fue con su marido hacia la zona de los profesores.

Cuando se quedaron solos Harry y Pansy miraron a los chicos.

- ¿Que hacéis aquí?.

- ¿Hay algún problema con los Slytherin de la mazmorra?.- pregunto Pansy.- ¿Se han metido con vosotros?.- Los Slytherin se veían muy tensos.

- Estamos aquí por que esta es la zona para los matrimonios.- dijo el que conocían como Steve.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que…!.- El chico tomo la mano de su amiga y sonrió.

- Martha y yo estamos recién casados.- sonreían nerviosos.

- ¿Como es posible?.- Pregunto Pansy.

- Hay una laguna en la ley.- Dijo otra chica.- ¡Teniais razon!. El director nos ayudo y nos dijo como evitarla.

- ¡Si los Mortifagos se enteran!.- Hermione dio un paso al frente.

- ¡Solo es valida con Magos que no sean sangre pura!.- añadió Steve.- ¡La ley dice que dos sangre pura no pueden casarse!.

- Pero no dice nada de los que no lo sean.- termino su nueva mujer. Hermione snrio divertida.

- ¡Casandoos entre vosotros evitasteis la ley!.- Los chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

- ¿Pero eso como es posible?.- pregunto una intrigada Pansy.

- Bajo las leyes Muggle podemos casarnos y en nuestro caso si es aceptado por el ministerio de magia.- Respondió Martha.- Hay mas descendientes de muggles que de sangres pura. Si no se le permitiera seria un desastre a largo plazo

- Fue cuestión de hablar con el director y con nuestras familias.

- ¿Y no os pusieron pegas?.- pregunto Harry.

- Mis padres opinan que no es algo normal, pero es mejor antes de que me obliguen.

- Fue solo cuestión de sacar unos documentos y que los padres dieran su conformidad.- Siguió la otra chica.- Después de la ceremonia recibimos una lechuza donde se daba legalidad a nuestra unión bajo la ley mágica.

- ¡Básicamente es lo mismo que si os fueran seleccionado para las bodas mágicas!.- los nuevos matrimonios se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Puede ser!. ¡Pero al menos hemos escogido nosotros no ellos!.

Después de felicitarlos, cada cual fue a su cuarto.

- ¿Que opinas?.- pregunto Harry.

- Parece que son felices.- pansy sonrió.- Puede que les valla bien. ¡Al menos tienen una oportunidad!.

Cuando la noticia corrió por el castillo en el desayuno varios sangres pura comenzaron a gritar furiosos. Habían perdido la oportunidad. Esa mañana una gran bandada de lechuzas salio del castillo.

Solo se produjo un pequeño problema entre una de las chicas y Andrax Jester. El mago había cogido a la chica en un pasillo y la trato de molestar. La cara seria de Snape bastó para que el chico saliera corriendo.

En la oscura sala las sombras se movían de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Que Haremos ahora?.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto otro.

- Las únicas que podían ser pilladas se han casado y es casi imposible saber el nombre de otras.- Un encapuchado del fondo se adelanto.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a que tu hijo se case con una sangre sucia?.

- ¡Solo hasta que me de un nieto!.- varias varitas lo apuntaron.

- ¡Traidor!.

- ¡No pienso dejar que mi familia desaparezca!.- el enmascarado saco su varita para defenderse.- ¡Prefiero mezclar mi sangre temporalmente a eso!.- otro se adelanto y bajo las varitas de sus compañeros.

- ¡Explícate!.- El enmascarado no se relajo del todo.

- ¡Nos han ganado.- Varios dieron un paso.- ¡Al menos por ahora!. Si quieren que los sangres pura se mezclen con esos… ¡inferiores!.- suspiro.- lo haré.- sonrió con malicia.- ¡Pero eso no significa que deje que un engendro así viva!.

- ¡Eso me interesa mas, sigue!.- dijo uno de los que había estado apuntando.

- He consultado con un conocido sobre esta ley.- muchos se agruparon a su alrededor.- ¡Un sangre pura debe tener un descendiente con su pareja antes si quiera de poder separarse y unirse a otra persona!.- todos asintieron- ¡Psra esto no hay salida posible!.- sonrió de nuevo.- Pero después de que la criatura nazca esta libre de este hecho. ¡Y francamente me importa muy poco lo que le suceda a ese error!.

- Puedes matar al niño y a la madre.- El encapuchado asintió.

- ¡Y mi hijo podrá casarse con una mujer de su misma clase!.

- ¡No funcionara!.- se escuchó como una mujer del fondo hablaba.

- ¿Por que?. ¡Es una idea magnifica!.- dijo otro.

- Todo lo que has dicho es posible. ¡Pero hay un fallo!.- la encapuchada levanto un dedo.- ¡Cuando quieras que tu hijo se case de nuevo, la mujer de sangre pura debe haber tenido un hijo en las mismas circunstancias!.- todos se callaron.- ¡Es decir!, ¡ha tenido que casarse con un sangre sucia y tener un hijo con el!.- miro a su compañero.- ¿Dejarías que tu hijo se casara con una mujer que ha tenido un mestizo?.

- ¡No!.

- ¡Ves!. ¡Seguimos en las mismas!.

- ¡Pero es una posible salida!.- dijo otro.

- ¿Cuantas de vuestras hijas estarían dispuestas a tener un hijo con un impuro?.- todos se callaron.- ¡Si una mujer aceptara eso no seria digna ni de que la repudien!. ¡No podría ni salir a la calle!. ¿Cuantas estarían dispuestas a pasar esa vergüenza?.- Nadie respondió.- ¡Lo mejor en ese caso seria la muerte!.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- dijo una voz.

- ¡Robert!.- la mujer lo miro.- ¡Perdona por sacar el tema de tu…!.- se callo.- ¡De la mujer de Potter!.

- ¡Cambiemos de tema!.- dijo uno de los nuevos miembros del auto formado tribunal mortifago.- ¿Alguien tiene algo que decir?.- se miraron entre ellos.

- ¡El asunto de las criaturas va por buen camino!.- dijo uno.- ¡Estamos capturando Muggles y convirtiendolos en licantropos!. ¡Los Trols no seran un problema!.

- ¿Algo mas?.- El tipo se frotaba las manos nerviosos.

- ¡No me atrevo a asegurarlo!, pero… es posible que consiga algunas crías de… dragón.- varios se giraron.- ¡No hay nada seguro aun!.

- ¡Serian de gran ayuda!.

- Los gigantes de Francia están dispuestos a pelear, pero algunos clanes se han negado a seguirnos después de la caída de nuestro amo.

- ¡Serán los siguientes en caer!.- miro a todos.- ¿Alguno mas?.

- ¡He tenido noticias!.- un encapuchado se acerco con dificultad. Se veía que era algo mayor.- Nuestro señor había pedido que se hiciesen algunas investigaciones.

- ¿Y?.

- Hoy he recibido algo que será muy interesante.

- ¡Déjate de misterios y habla!.

- Nuestro señor quería deshacerse de los impuros que usan la magia. Aunque matarlo es muy gratificante es algo que no aporta nada mas.- miraba a todas partes.- Por eso pensó en la posibilidad de que se les pudiera usar de alguna forma.

- ¡No se pueden usar para nada!.- respondió otro.

- Un esclavo que aceptara mi voluntad sin dudar siempre es útil, y más si puede usar la magia.- capto la atención de toda la sala.

- ¿Como un elfo domestico?.- dijo uno sin interés.

- ¡Pero mucho más divertido!.- se veía que disfrutaba con la idea.- Aguantan mejor y se les puede usar para labores en las que un elfo no sirve. ¡Se me ocurren mil usos!.- sonrió.- Sobre todo para las mujeres.- varios rieron por lo bajo ante la idea.

- ¿Como se hace eso?.- El mago sonreía.

- Es sabido que en la antigüedad los magos de oriente usaban alguno conjuro para dominar las mentes de sus esclavos.

- ¡La imperio lo sabemos!.- respondió otro.- ¡Pero es fácilmente descubierta y requiere mucho esfuerzo!.

- ¿Que te parecería una maldición que deja la mente de tu adversario a tu merced sin que nadie lo sepa y que no te resulte difícil de hacer o mantener?. ¡Además de permanente mientras quieras!.- se oyó un murmullo general.

- ¿Tienes ese poder?.

- ¡No!.- muchos gruñeron molestos.- Solo son leyendas. Se dice que alguien lo consiguió. ¡No se sabe que fue de el y ese conocimiento supuestamente se perdió!.- levanto un dedo.- ¡Pero me han informado hoy que una familia mágica de este país lo obtuvo nadie sabe como!.- Movía la mano en círculos al hablar.- En el ministerio hay casos en los archivos que documentan este hecho pero no dice el nombre de esa familia. Nadie sabe por que pero ese dato no aparece.- sonrió al hablar.

- ¿Cómo es posible?.- preguntaron casi todos.

- Creo. ¡Y nuestro señor también lo creía!.- miro al jefe.- Que usaron ese poder para ocultarse.

- ¡Hay que averiguar quienes eran!.- decían varios.

- ¡Estamos igual!.- dijo uno molesto.- ¡Lo que has dicho no sirve de nada!.

- Es solo un avance pero demuestra que es posible.

- ¡Yo propongo que se busque ese poder!.

- ¡¡SI!!.- gritaron varios.

- Esto podria darnos lo que necesitamos.- dijo la encapuchada.

- ¿De que nos serviría ahora?.

- ¡Imagínate a un fiel y obediente ministro!. ¡O mejor aun!. A un maldito Potter entregándose solo a nuestra merced.

- ¡Me gusta la idea!.- dijo Parkinson.

- Será difícil averiguar que familia tenia ese secreto.- el que presidía andaba de un sitio a otro mientras pensaba.

- Pero algo podremos hacer.

- Tienen que ser magos de sangre pura para conocer ese secreto.- miro a todos.- y de ser alguno de nosotros ya lo sabríamos.

- ¡Pero hay pocas familias antiguas que no estén aquí!.

- ¿Como cuales?.- pregunto otro.

- ¡No se!, ¡asi de pronto...!.- recordo algo.- Los Dumbledore, los Weasley y… los Potter.- se escucho un murmullo de odio.

- Los Weasley ya habrian destruido ese secreto.

- ¡O vendido!.- bromeo otro. Algunos se rieron.

- Dumbledore lo destruiría antes de que nadie lo supiera.- pensó.- Los Potter han desaparecido.

- ¡Pero Potter…!.

- ¡HAN DESAPARECIDO COMO FAMILIA ANTIGUA!.- los callo.- ¿Creéis que Potter sabrá algo de sus ancestros?. ¡Ademas!, seguro que también lo hubieran destruido de conocerlo.

- ¿Y si la familia ya hubiera desaparecido?.- la misteriosa mujer se adelanto y hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Cada vez que hablas es para joderlo todo!.- le recrimino el mago que presidía.

- ¡Es una posibilidad!.- le respondió quitándole importancia.- Si desaparecieron entre sus pertenencias puede estar lo que buscamos.

- Pensemos en que aun es una posibilidad.- miro al viejo.- Tu y diez mas encargaros de buscar información sobre posibles familias de gran poder.- miro a la encapuchada.- ¡No descartéis a las que han desaparecido!.- el anciano asintió.- buscad donde están y donde tiene sus resistencias o pertenencias mas valiosas.

La semana de convivencia para los gemelos termino sin que nadie lo notara.

La victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin alegro el ambiente. No en si la victoria sino que los espectadores estuvieran apoyando tanto a los leones como a las serpientes. Se notaba un ambiente de concordia entre las casas. Salvo las excepciones habituales.

Era sábado y ese día se realizaría la nueva multitudinaria ceremonia en el ministerio. La noche anterior habían recibido la autorización por parte del director y se les informo del itinerario del siguiente día.

Hermione tuvo que callar un par de veces a Ron cuando este bromeaba sobre sus hermanos.

- ¡Después te arrepentirás!.- el se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Ellos me molestaran igualmente!.

Se despertaron Casi a la vez como si uno hubiera esperado que el otro lo hiciese.

Harry sonrió al sentir la mano de la chica recorriendo parte de su pecho. En respuesta recorrió su espalda consiguiendo que ella gimiera feliz.

- ¡Hola dormilona!.- la chica se giro y lo miro. El sin gafas apenas la veía.

- No soy la única.- Se giro y apoyo la barbilla sobre el pecho de el. Harry estiro la mano y se coloco las gafas. La cara de Pansy sonriendo y con aspecto de niña traviesa lo divirtió.

- Te veo contenta.- Ella se estiro y lo beso.

- ¡Me siento estupendamente y la compañía es aceptable!.- la miro con falsa molestia.

- ¿Solo aceptable?.- Ella se coloco sobre el.

- Convénceme de lo contrario.- Los besos ganaron en intensidad y poco a poco las carias recorrían todos sus cuerpos.

Antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban completamente volcados en el otro. Harry besaba el cuello de ella y recorría con los dedos su espalda. Conseguía que con cada roce ella se estremeciera y dejara escapar algunos pequeños gemidos.

Ella recorría el pelo del chico y su pecho.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban unidos. La chica sobre el se movía de forma ritmica. El moreno agarraba sus pechos mientras ella difrutaba el momento. La chica cabalgaba cada vez con mayor velocidad. El la ayudaba como podia a cada acometida.

Cerca del punto álgido ella se tumbo y ambos se besaron con desesperación. Una descarga eléctrica atravesó a ambos quedando después tendidos de la misma manera. Poco a poco recuperaban el aliento.

- Me alegra que no tengas el mismo respeto que Hermione por las reglas del castillo.- ella sonrió.

- Una Slytherin no se detiene ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.- esta vez el turno de el de sonreír divertido.

- ¿Te imaginas si nos hubieran dicho esto hace un año?.

- Seguro que lo habrían encerrado por loco.- Dijo ella pero al momento se puso seria.- Si no lo mataba mi padre.- El le tomo la cabeza y la hizo mirarlo.

- Nunca mas te hará daño te lo prometo.

- Lo se.- de nuevo comenzaron a besarse.

- Tengo que decirte algo.- ella lo miro entre intrigada y preocupada.- No es nada malo!.¡Es solo… que…!.- suspiro para reunir valor.- ¡Creo que… estoy enamorando… de ti!.- La confesión la pillo por sorpresa y se levanto.- Te veo de distinta forma. ¡Se lo que hablamos y lo que dijimos pero algo ha cambiado!. ¡No se lo que es!. ¡Pero no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti!.- la chica se puso seria.

- Cuando te encontramos durante el ataque y te vi tirado en el suelo.- lo miro a los ojos.- Quise morir contigo en ese momento.

- ¡Pansy!.- La morena le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

- ¡Dejame seguir!.- Suspiro.- Es difícil para mi hacer esto.- Se quedo un instante mirandolo a lo ojos.- ¡Se que no soy la que era y me alegro!. No podría volver a ser como era y mucho menos dejar de verte. Toda mi vida eres tú. Lo que quiero decir es que… Yo también te amo. El no la dejo seguir hablando se incorporo y la beso con toda la pasión que podia conseguir. Intentando que en ese acto se reflejaran lo sentimientos que tenia, ella hacia exactamente lo mismo.

- ¡Te prometo que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo!.- ella le acaricio la cara.

- ¡Ya lo soy!.

Algunos besos después ambos descansaban tranquilamente en la cama sin decir nada. No hacia falta.

- ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo!.- dijo el.- Esta vez no hemos sufrido la visita de nuestro estimado y fastidioso despertador pelirrojo.- La chica sonrió divertida.

- ¡Es la primera vez que no nos interrumpe!.- Lo miro divertida.- ¿Tendrá algo que ver Hermione con eso?.

- ¡Me extrañaría que la hubiera convencido para desobedecer las reglas del colegio!, pero…

En eso pegaron en la puerta.

- ¡Harry Pansy despertad es hora de irnos al despacho del director!.- Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.- Veo que estáis despiertos daos prisa. No quiero que mi madre me pelee por llegar tarde.- antes de irse añadió.- ¡Si es acto para menores contadme después que es tan gracioso!.

Ooooo

Ooooo

Ooooo

Perdón por la espera, estoy completamente bloqueada.

No se me ocurre nada bueno y he reescrito un par de parte que aun así no terminan de gustarme.

Tengo un par de ideas que no termino de cuajar.

Espero poner algo más de acción para el proximo cap.

Vamos con los RR.

_**Susigabi:**_ Gracias por tu RR. A mi también me gusto esa parte. Se ve a esos dos de una forma… mas seria. Tranquila no lo haré mas , me gustan así de locos.

_**Rianne Black:**_ Se a lo que te refieres con la espera. Por eso me molesta tanto tardar. Lo lamento pero mi celebro esta en horas bajas. Espero que vuelva pronto. Creo que conteste que sucedía con los mortifagos. Si sale como quiero será algo… divertido.

_**Karma-black:**_ Tu pregunta ya tiene respuesta. Y me parece que no pueden acercarse ya más estos dos. No quería atrasar lo inevitable.

_**Arundhel Snape:**_ Gracias por tu RR. Intento que la trama al menos sea divertida para que se pueda leer. ¡Lo se no lo consigo pero lo intento!. Como comentario te diré que estoy escribiendo otra historia que creo que será interesante. Mi primer intento de un Harry más… bueno menos bueno. Sin llegar a Dark Harry. (También estoy bloqueada en esa). 

Como siempre gracias a todos los que usan su tiempo en dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias, (Aunque no lo parezca las hay).

Espero que las ideas vuelvan y puede actualizar pronto.

No creo que tenga que decir como empezara el siguiente….

Gracias y hasta el proximo cap.

Un saludo de Carmen. (Alohopotter).


	20. Chapter 20

20. Una boda inolvidable y el final de algo maravilloso.

Apenas quince minutos después, todos esperaban delante del despacho de Dumbledore. Además de los chicos, los Snape y los Lupin también irían a la ceremonia. Los Longbotton también fueron invitados. Ginny refunfuñaba por ser la única sin pareja. MC Gonagall y Dumbledore también los acompañarían. El resto de invitados así como los Weasley restantes ya estaban en el ministerio.

La puerta se abrió y el sonriente anciano se asomo.

- Me alegran que todos estén ya presentes.- los miro.- y listos. Creo que será un día para recordar.- reía al decirlo. Snape y Lupin apenas contenían la risa al lado de sus tranquilas esposas.

Todos ya estaban vestidos con las túnicas grises para la ceremonia. Incluso el anciano tenía puesta la suya.

Todos entraron en el despacho. Dumbledore se acerco a la chimenea y sostuvo un gran frasco.

- No creo que haga falta explicar el transporte. Pansy y Harry bufaron, a ninguno les gustaba ese medio.- Tomen un puñado y apresurémonos. Molly estará nerviosa.

Todos entraron por parejas. Decían claramente el destino y desaparecían entre las verdes llamas.

Llego el turno de los Potter. El director los miro de lado. Sabía que a ninguno le gustaba ese método.

Pansy tomo un puñado y los arrojo a las llamas al tiempo que pronunciaba su destino.

- Ministerio de Magia.- La pareja desaparecio entre las llamas.

En el tremendo remolino ambos se abrazaban fuertemente. Apenas se atrevían a mirar mientras innumerables chimeneas pasaban a su lado.

Tratándose de ellos al llegar tropezaron y cayeron aun abrazados al suelo nada mas llegar.

Lupin y Snape se encargaron de ayudarlos.

- Gracias.

- Parece que tiene algo en común con su esposa.- le dijo Snape. El moreno aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese nuevo tono de broma que era ya habitual en el profesor de pociones. Le costaba olvidar la antigua forma de ser del mago.

- Eso parece.

Todos se retiraron con rapidez de la zona ya que no dejaban de llegar nuevos magos brujas por las chimeneas.

- Molly dijo que estarían cerca de la fuente.- MC Gonagall los precedía a todos.

A lo lejos varias cabezas pelirrojas les aviso que allí efectivamente estaban los Weasley.

No fue raro para nadie que Molly estuviera regañando a sus hijos.

Detrás de ella los que no se reían miraban la escena asombrados. Entre estos las familias de las dos chicas.

- ¡Estáis a esto de que os pegue una paliza!.- Acercaba dos dedos entre si. Los chicos permanecían callados y serios.- ¿Como se os ocurre hacer eso?.

- Pensamos que como somos gemelos pues…

- ¡De eso nada!.

- Ocurre Algo Querida.- MC Gonagall se acerco a la mujer.

- ¡Estos dos…!.- suspiro. Señalo a las chicas que los miraban serias.- ¡No se les ha ocurrido otra cosa que hechizar las túnicas de Alicia y Katie para que fueran idénticas!.- MC Gonagall abrió los ojos sorprendida.- ¡Que ellos lo hagan no me sorprende, siempre han sido así!. ¡El día más feliz de las chicas y estos idiotas quieren que vistan igual!.

- ¡Pero mama!.- al ver la cara de su madre se callo. Dumbledore se adelanto

- Parece que los chicos no lo entienden.- el anciano se acerco a los gemelos.- Miradlas.- ellos lo hicieron y estas se pusieron serias pero algo avergonzadas.- ¿No están preciosas?.- ambos sonreían como tontos.- ¡Están así de Hermosas para este momento y para vosotros!.- ellos lo miraron.- ¿Como pensáis que una mujer puede querer verse igual a otra en este momento de su vida?.- Al fin las duras cabezas de los gemelos entendieron la idea.

- ¡Alicia yo…!.

- ¡Katie de verdad que lo siento!.- Ambos se acercaron a sus futuras esposas.

- Lo entendemos y te pido perdón.- A su lado su hermano hacia lo mismo. Pero fueron mas lejos sorprendiendo a todos.- Ahora entiendo que es un día especial para nosotros.- su hermano siguió.

- Pero quiero que te quede claro que aunque es difícil que te veas mas bella de lo que estas…

- Te aseguro que vistas lo que vistas seria casi imposible que te quisiera menos de lo que te quiero.- Algunos suspiros se escucharon por parte de las mujeres asistentes. Las dos novias se quedaron maravilladas.

Snape y Lupin se acercaron a Arthur.

- ¿Desde cuando son así tus hijos?.- el mago los miro.

- Creo que esta ley ayudara a mis hijos mas de lo que ellos e figuran.- los miro riendo.- ¡Al igual que a vosotros!.- Los dos se miraron. Los oficiantes comenzaron a entrar en la sala y todos fueron a sus lugares.

Los gemelos se miraron antes de ir a sus lugares y asintieron. Se apuntaron con las varitas y sus túnicas sufrieron un pequeño cambio. Media era de una forma y la otra de otra. De forma que cada uno tenia la parte que le faltaba a su gemelo.

Después de unas palabras del ministro los oficiantes iniciaron la multitudinaria ceremonia.

Pansy y Harry estuvieron algo mas relajados cogidos de la mano no perdían detalle de la ceremonia, recordando cuando fueron ellos los contrayentes.

Unas horas después todos celebraban la ceremonia en la madriguera. Los padres de los chicos bromeaban sobre estos y las mujeres hacían planes para las parejas.

No faltaba la buena comida y la música de forma que todos disfrutaron de un magnifico día.

Al anochecer las dos parejas se despidieron de todos ya que se irían unas semanas a un viaje por el país. A su vuelta las dos parejas vivirían sobre la tienda de los gemelos en el callejón Diagon. Al lugar le habían añadido otra planta. De nada sirvieron las protestas de las madres de todos.

Molly lloraba sobre el hombro de su marido al igual que las madres de las chicas.

Dumbledore se acerco a los chicos.

- ¡Creo que es hora de que volvamos!.- todos se acercaron a la zona. A modo de despedida el mago alzo algo la voz para que todos los oyeran.- ¡Ha sido un día magnifico y no me cabe duda que los señores Weasley han tenido una gran suerte!.- al decir esto miraba a los padres de las chicas.- ¡Y me atrevería a decir que las nuevas señoras Weasley han sabido escoger bien a sus maridos!.- A su lado MC Gonagall lo miro y asintió.- Lamentamos tener que irnos pero es hora de que los chicos vuelvan a Hogwarts.

Antes de desaparecer fueron despedidos por todos los presentes. Nadie se libro de un apretón por parte de Molly Weasley, incluso Dumbledore y una sorprendida MC Gonagall.

Hermione miraba divertida a una seria Ginny. Ron la vio y se extraño.

- ¿Que le pasa a mi hermana?.- Harry y Pansy se acercaron.- esta muy seria.- Hermione se acerco a los demás y hablo en voz baja.

- La madre de Alicia quiere presentarle a un sobrino. Decía que serian una pareja perfecta.- la pelirroja lo oyó.

- Por suerte yo decido. A mi madre el organizar bodas comienza a gustarle demasiado.- aguantaron la risa como pudieron.

Dumbledore se acerco sosteniendo una gran prenda de tela.

- Usaremos este traslador.- Harry y Pansy se miraron.

- Parece que quiere fastidiarnos con estos transportes.- ella asintió.

- Tómenlo todos y prepárense. Uno, dos, ¡YA!.- todos sintieron el tirón de la barriga para desaparecer entre el remolino de colores.

Aparecieron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Antes de caer Harry rodeo a Pansy y esta callo cómodamente sobre el.

- ¡Gracias!, pero… ¿No te has hecho daño?.- el sonrio.

- Duele más una buggler. Tranquila estoy muy bien.- ella lo miraba sobre su pecho.- ¿Y tu?.

- ¡De maravilla!.- una exagerada tos les hizo volver a la realidad. La profesora de transformaciones los miraba seria. A su lado Dumbledore sonreía travieso y sus amigos se divertían por la situación.

- ¡Es hora de que vuelvan a sus habitaciones!.- Ambos muy avergonzados se pusieron de pie y se reunieron con sus amigos.

- Por poco tenéis una escenita romántica delante de MC Gonagall.- bromeo el pelirrojo. Ninguno dijo nada pero se les veía alterados.

Durante el resto de la semana solo se hablo sobre la última unión mágica. En esta ocasión solo se unió una pareja a las habitaciones. Dos cariñosos y sonriente Ravenclaw.

Los chicos estaban en el campo de Quiddich y ellas salían de la biblioteca.

- Vamos por esos dos antes que se queden pegados a una escoba.- Pansy rió la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Ambas bromeaban mientras se dirigían al exterior por el camino saludaban a un par de profesores y a varios compañeros. Hasta que Hermione cambio de tema.

- ¿Que tal vais tu y Harry?.- añadió.- ¡Es decir!. De un tiempo a esta parte estáis mas… unidos. No se si…

- Te entiendo, y si.- sonrió para ella misma.- No voy a negar que…- miro a su amiga.- Estoy loquita por el.- Hermione rió de forma tonta y tomo las manos de su amiga.

- ¡Lo sabia!. ¡Cuéntame!.- miro a su alrededor.- ¡Lo que puedas claro!.

Pansy se acerco y en voz baja le contó.

- ¡Ni se cuando!.- suspiro.- Pero poco a poco me he enamorado como una idiota de Harry.- La castaña la miraba de forma divertida.- ¡Se lo que vas a decir!. ¿Como es posible que la Serpiente mas fría…?.

- ¡Has cambiado!.- la callo.- y me alegro.

- Ayer en la mañana paso algo increíble.- la leona miro con atención a su compañera.- Después de…- se ruborizo.- Despertarnos. Hablemos y Harry me confeso que...- sonreia de forma parecida a Luna.- Esta loquito por mi.- Ambas gritaron alteradas.- ¡Te aseguro que me quede alucinada!. Yo le confese lo que sentia y…. Tu marido nos aviso.- Hermione la miraba sin termnar de creerla.- ¿Y tu que?.- La castaña sonrió.

- Tengo que admitir que la compañía de Ron esta sacando lo peor de mí.

- ¿Qué has hecho?.

- ¡Digamos que…!. ¡He perdido el respeto por esta institución!.- La morena miro a su amiga sabiendo lo que eso significaba.- Después de lo de la casa de mis padres incluso me gusta mas hacerlo en el castillo.

- ¡Quien lo diría! .- bromeo.- La chica perfecta toda una viciosa.

- ¡Aprovecho el tiempo!.- ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.- ¿Y tu que tal?.

- Nunca le tuve ese respeto a Hogwarts.- la otra chica la miro con la boca abierta antes de darle un empujoncito divertida.

- No me lo esperaba.

- La sangre Potter es lo que tiene. Rebelde y sin límites.

Entre bromas llegaron a la puerta del castillo. A lo lejos podían ver el campo de Quiddich y como varios puntos sobrevolaban el lugar.

Casi al mismo tiempo un tranquilo Harry Potter veía como su mejor amigo se lo pasaba en grande volando con su escoba.

- Hoy te veo mas… contento.- el pelirrojo se acerco mirando a todas partes.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a Hermione o me matara!. ¡Y después yo a ti!.- el moreno asintió extrañado.- No se como pero.- sonreía.- a Hermione ya no le preocupa el respeto hacia…- miro al castillo.

- ¿Entonces por la noche…?.- el pelirrojo sonrió.

- Y por eso no quiero que se entere que te lo he dicho o se me acabara lo bueno.

- De mi no lo sabrá.

- ¡Bien te creo!. Por cierto. ¿Qué tal con Pansy?.- ahora fue el turno del moreno de sonreír como un tonto.- Veo que muy bien.

- Creo que… no estoy seguro que me he enamorado como un idiota.

- El lo que tiene el amor.- hizo un giro sobre su escoba.- nos convierte en idiotas.- ambos rieron.- Se lo has dicho.- el moreno asintió.- ¿Y ella que?.

- También me dijo que me amaba.- le costaba decirlo. El pelirrojo se paro en seco con la escoba.

- Pues si que os dado fuerte. Si va a tener razón el que dijo que del amor al odio solo hay un paso. ¡El matrimonio!.- bromeo.

- ¡Muy gracioso!.- ambos se persiguieron.

- ¡Lo siento era broma!.- miro hacia el castillo.- ¡Harry las chicas!.- ambos miraron hacia donde se acercaban Hermione y Pansy. Comenzaron a descender.- Recuerda ni una palabrqa de esto o te mato.- sentencio el pelirrojo.

- Vale pero lo mismo te digo.

- ¿Quien te crees que soy?. ¿Los gemelos?.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al borde del campo ello descendieron junto a ellas.

- ¿Que tal el entrenamiento?.- pregunto Hermione.

- ¡Muy bueno!. ¿Y por la biblioteca?.- las chicas se miraron.

- Hemos aprendido algunas cosillas.- ellos se miraron mientras ellas sonreían.

- Vamos al castillo quiero ducharme antes de la cena.- Harry se acerco a Pansy y le dio un beso. Hermione miro a Ron y al momento el chico hacia lo mismo.

No todo era igual de maravilloso para todos.

Una pareja había decidido anular su boda. Las peleas entre ambos eran habituales y era raro verlos juntos o de buen humor.

Todos sabían que era cuestión de días que los trámites finalizaran y que ambos chicos dieran su matrimonio por finalizado.

Solo hubiera quedado en algo lamentable si no fuera por el hecho de que la chica había decidido buscar un nuevo marido rápidamente y el elegido fue Harry Potter. En cada ocasión que se le presentaba se acercaba al chico ignorando al resto, incluso a una muy molesta Pansy. Harry procuraba ignorarla y llamar su atención ante la morena, a la que la chica deliberadamente ignoraba. Al final tuvo que poner las cosas claras.

- ¡No quiero que te acerques mas a mi!.

- ¡Pero Harry!. ¿Que te sucede?.- hablaba con falsa inocencia.

- Estoy harto que te acerque a mí. Siento que tu matrimonio haya fracasado pero no quiero saber nada de ti y mucho menos que te metas en el mió.

- Yo no he hecho nada para que digas algo así.

- Entonces mejor, creo que todo queda muy claro.- dejó a la chica y junto a su mujer y amigos se alejo dejándola muy molesta.

Para desgracia de Harry no fue la última vez que tuvo que lidiar con la chica.

Días después corría hacia una de las clases. Había olvidado unos apuntes y tuvo que ir a por ellos. Al doblar un pasillo la encontró esperando apoyada en una pared.

Apenas la miro y trato de pasar rápidamente.

- ¿Por que tanta prisa?.- no respondió.- Se supone que los Gryffindor no temen a nada. ¿Por que me huyes?.- el suspiro y sin dejar de andar respondió.

- No te huyo es simplemente que no creo necesario seguirte el juego.- La chica salio corriendo y se coloco delante de el.

- No estoy jugando.

- ¿Entonces como llamas a esto?.- si el se movía ella le impedía el paso.- ¡Déjame pasar!.

- Primero quiero que escuches una propuesta.- se paso y la miro.

- Que sea rápido.

- Sabes que estoy divorciada legalmente.- jugaba con su pelo y lo miraba sensual.

- Quien no.

- No es una situación que me agrade. He probado el matrimonio y me gusta.

- ¡Pues es fácil!, cásate de nuevo.- trato de andar y ella lo paro. Poniendo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero pero el elegido tiene un problemilla. Esta casado.- Harry le cogió las manos y se las quito de encima.

- Pues entonces no veo solución.

- Si que la hay. ¡Divorciate!.- el la miro sin creerselo.

- ¡¿Estas loca?!.

- ¡Ya has visto lo fácil que es!. Soy mucho mas hermosa que ese espanto de mujer tuya.- el chico se puso serio.- Y te garantizo que mucho mas complaciente.- de muevo le puso las manos sobre el pecho al tiempo que las movía de arriba a abajo. El chico dio un paso atrás.

- ¡Estas enferma!. ¡Nunca haría algo como eso!. ¡Pansy es todo lo que quiero!.- La chica rió.

- ¡Por favor!. ¿A quien quieres engañar?. No me trago lo de la pareja feliz.- trato de acercarse y el dio otro paso atrás al tiempo q8e levantaba un dedo amenazante.

- ¡Te lo advierto!.- la chica se paro y le sonrió.

- Si te gustan esos juegos puedo hacer lo que quieras.

- ¡Me das pena!.- la chica lo miro seria.- ¡Ahora entiendo por que tu matrimonio fallo!. ¡Nadie podría aguantar a una mujer como tu!.

- ¿Como?.- habia herido su orgullo y estaba furiosa.

- Eres una Ravenclaw. Averígualo ya que eres tan lista.- le dio un pequeño empujón y paso junto a ella.- Pero te aseguro que por nada de este mundo dejare a mi mujer y menor por… una como tu.- Al estar de espaldas no pudo ver como la chicas sacaba su varita y le apuntaba.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!.- el chico recibió el rayo y quedo rígido. La chica se acerco contoneándose y sonriendo.- Tenia la esperanza de no tener que usar esto.- saco un pequeño frasco.- Bastara para que anuncies tu divorcio y que me amas.- lo agitaba delante del chico.- Me basta con eso. No me gusta recurrir a la amortecía pero no me dejas otra.- destapo el frasco y se lo dio a oler.- Con solo decir que me amas tendré muchos pretendientes.- no llego a dárselo, el chico cerro la boca y esta soltó el frasco sorprendida.- ¿Como es posible que…?.

- Mi marido es muy resistente a los hechizos.- antes de girarse sintió como la alcanzaba un rayo y salía volando hacia la pared. Al levantarse reconoció a Pansy Potter.

- ¡Puta!.- Pansy la miro con su mejor cara Slytherin.

- ¡No me compares contigo!.- Harry comenzó a moverse ante una sorprendidas Chica.

- ¡Pansy no…!.

- ¡Tranquilo!, no la matare.- suspiro.- aunque no me faltan ganas.

- ¿Como es posible que se pueda mover tan pronto?.- apunto a la pareja que la miraba.

- Como ha dicho Pansy soy muy resistente.- ambos apuntaba a la chica que los miraba aterrorizada.

- ¡Si me atacáis... os expulsaran!.- ambos la ignoraban solo se miraban.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto la morena. El asintió.

- Necesita mas que eso para hacerme algo.- Harry miro a la chica.- llamemos al director el se encargara de esta… mujer.- La chica palideció.

- ¡No!.- pansy dio un paso.- Ha tratado de quitarme lo que es mió y no se lo voy a perdonar.- Harry la miraba entre satisfecho y sorprendido.- ¡Te daré una oportunidad!.- le dijo mirándola.- ¡Lo que ha pasado no saldrá de aquí!.- le sonrió con odio.- Pero no pienso perdonarte lo que has tratado de hacer.

- ¿Que … pretendes?.

- ¡Tu contra mi!, un pequeño duelo.- fue la respuesta de la morena.

- ¿Y que saco yo?.- pregunto la chica.

- ¡Nada!. Solo la satisfacción de…- bufo divertida.- poder pensar que eres mejor que yo si me ganas.- la confianza de la Ravenclaw volvió y le sonrió divertida.

- ¡No solo eso!. ¡Acabare contigo y te quitare a Potter!.- ambas se pusieron en guardia.

- Eso quiero verlo.

- ¡Diffindo!.- Pansy se giro y la maldición paso de largo.- ¡Expelliarmus!.

- ¡Protego!. ¡Repulso!.- la chica apenas pudo apartarse.

- ¡Maldita Guarra!.- Se puso en pie mientras hablaba. Pansy la miraba seria.

- ¡Chicas creo que…!.- Pansy lo miro seria.- ¡No he dicho nada!.

- ¡Bombarda!. - Harry sintió miedo. Pansy en cambio se veía tranquila.

- ¡Evanesto!.- Las chicas se estaban poniendo muy serias. Pero duraría poco.- ¡Expelliarmus!.- el rayo esta vez si dio en la Ravenclaw que no pudo evitarlo. La varita de la chica salio hacia un lado y ella contra el muro varios metros más atrás.

- ¡Buff!.- el chico sabia que Pansy había usado mas poder del necesario.

- Se lo había ganado a pulso.- Pansy miraba a la chica desmayada en el suelo. Algo se le ocurrió.- Creo que se como hacer que esta… consiga lo que quiere.

- ¡Me das miedo!.- ella lo miro con cara inocente.

- ¡Solo voy a darle lo que quiere!.

Cuando despertó a su alrededor oía algunos murmullos.

- ¿Como ha llegado aquí?.

- ¿Por que esta en este estado?.

- ¡Seguro que alguien le gasto una broma!.

- ¡Me da igual pero es genial!.

Abrió los ojos y se vio rodeada de chicos de cursos inferiores.

- ¿Que pasa?. ¿Por que…?.- lo recordó.- Esa puta me las va a apagar.

- ¡Te lo dije es una broma!.- uno de los chicos se lo dijo a otro. Al oírlo supo que algo andaba mal. Se miro y lo entendió.

- ¡¡AHHHH!!.- se levanto y salio corriendo.

Había despertado casi desnuda, cubierta solo por un diminuto camisón transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Para complicarlo mas estaba cerca del campo de Quiddich por lo que el publico masculino era mayoritario.

- ¡Pues esta muy buena!.- respondió uno al verla alejarse.

No se paro corrió todo lo que pudo a esconderse entre unas hierbas. A lo lejos vio a tres chicas de su casa y las llamo.

En cuanto estas la vieron trataron de irse pero las convenció. Invoco algo de ropa y desaprecio del lugar.

Esa noche en el comedor solo se hablada de la misteriosa chica que había aparecido desnuda en el campo de Quiddich. Otros incluso aseguraban haberla visto en otras partes del castillo en poses provocativas o insinuándose a alumnos.

Los profesores habían buscado a esta supuesta chica sin éxito. Estaban seguros que se trataba de la víctima de una broma pesada pero no podían hacer más.

Más de un varón no le quitaba la vista de encima a la avergonzada chica.

La Ravenclaw no levantaba la cabeza del plato. En la mesa de los leones Pansy disfrutaba el momento junto a un divertido Harry.

- Si mi padrino te hubiera conocido estaría muy contento de que fueras mi mujer.- Pansy le sonrió.

- ¿Como si no crees que seria?.- le acaricio la cara.- ¡Soy adorable!.- Sus amigos sonrieron. Harry estaba seguro que desde el lugar en donde estuviera Sirius Black estaría revolcándose de la risa.

La Ravenclaw no se atrevió a cruzarse con la pareja durante el resto del curso.

Dos días. Dos días y dejaría lo que había sido su hogar hasta ese momento. Los meses habían pasado sin darse cuenta y pronto tendrían que pensar en lo que harían con sus vidas.

Desde la boda de los gemelos todo fue muy rápido. Con Pansy cada día era único y especial. Disfrutaban cada momento y eso se veía en sus caras. No hay que decir que sus amigos estaban igual.

Habían disfrutado de unos meses muy tranquilos. Sin preocuparse de los Slytherin y sin que los mortifagos dieran señales de vida. Con dos ceremonias de selección y bodas mucho menores que las primeras y sin ninguna pareja que se uniera a las que Vivian en Hogwarts.

En todo ese tiempo lo más destacable fue la tremenda caída de Harry desde su escoba en pleno partido. Algo habitual. Esto mantuvo a una preocupada Pansy junto a el toda la noche. En cuanto despertó recibió dos cosas un beso y una tremenda bofetada por parte de la morena.

Gryffindor gano de nuevo la copa ya que Harry cogió la Snich antes de caer.

Lo que mas altero fue ver a Severus Snape y Remus Lupin riéndose sin control en la mesa de los profesores, ante el resto de la sorprendida escuela.

La razón, enterarse que los gemelos Weasley habían sido victimas de una increíble y demoledora broma.

Ambos Vivian tranquilos y muy contentos con sus respectivas esposas. Pero esto no siguió así. Tanto Alicia como Angélica estaban haciendo pruebas para varios equipos de Quiddich. Algo que a ellos no molestaba. Pero si a una de sus suegras.

La madre de Katie quería que su hija dejase todo ese tema de volar en escoba y que le diese un nieto, o nieta.

No se le ocurrió otra forma que modificar, en una de sus visitas, ciertas pociones que usaba su hija. El resultado fue que… Katie Weasley se quedo embarazada. Todo fuera quedado en algo sorprendente si no fuera por la ley de acción de los gemelos Weasley. Si uno hace algo el otro también. Katie le dio algunas de esas pociones a su amiga Alicia. Ambos se enteraron que serian padres casi a la vez.

Nadie recordaba haber visto tan nerviosos y pálidos a ninguno de los ciscos en la vida. Estuvieron más de una hora sin reaccionar y apenas balbuceaban dos o tres palabras. Ya pensaban llevarlos a San Mungo cuando ambos reaccionaron.

Las tres felices abuelas estaban encantadas. No se puede decir lo mismo de las chicas cuando se enteraron de la ayudita de la madre de Katie.

La noticia se difundió rápidamente por todos los conocidos de ahí que los profesores acabasen en ese estado.

Este hecho ocasiono algo más. Todas aquellas que no se habían quedado aun embarazadas procuraron estar mas alerta. Sobre todo ante la visita de sus madres o suegras. Algo por suerte que no sucedía en el castillo.

- Dos días.- suspiraron.- Solo me quedan dos días para poder disfrutar de la maravillosa comida de los elfos.- Hermione a su lado suspiro resignada.

- ¿Que haréis vosotros?.- les pregunto luna.

- Iremos a la madriguera mientras entramos en el curso de Auror.- respondió Ron.

- Yo… he pensado que será mejor estudiar medimagia.- Hermione miro a su marido. Este la miro y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Me parece bien!. Creo que serias una gran auror.- lo pensó.- Pero te quedara mejor la túnica de medimaga.- ella sonriendo lo beso.

- ¡Entonces seremos compañeras!.- le dijo Pansy.- Yo también estudiare para medimaga.- Harry sonrió.

- Espero que yo no sea el culpable.

- ¡El tenerte cada dos por tres en la enfermería es más que suficiente para ser medimaga!.

- ¡En eso lleva razón!.- respondió neville.

- ¡Al menos Harry y yo tendremos los mejores cuidados!.- miro al moreno.-y puede que nos consientan.- La castaña le dio un pequeño empujón a su marido.

- ¡No te pases!.

- ¿Y vosotros?.- Harry miro a Luna.

- Yo me quedare en Hogwarts.- Neville se puso nervioso.- la profesora Sprout me ha pedido que sea su ayudante y puede que algún día… sea el profesor de herbologia.

- ¡Serias el mejor!.- le dijeron sus amigos.

- ¿Y tu Luna?.- pregunto Pansy.

- Aun me queda un año pero, mi padre quiere que me haga cargo del Quisquilloso. Estudiare algo de periodismo mágico y me quedare como su ayudante hasta que el se retire.- al decirlo lo hacia como si fuera algo obvio y sin importancia. Algo normal en ella.- ¡Así tendré tiempo de criar a nuestros hijos!.- Todos miraron al chico y este se quedo pálido.

- ¿Estas…?.

- ¿Luna estas… embarazada?.- A Neville le costaba hablar.

- ¡Noo!.- dijo pero ase quedo pensando.- ¡Que yo sepa!.- El chico suspiro entre aliviado y decepcionado.

- Lo que es seguro es que no te aburrirás.- le dijo Ron en tono de broma. El resto rió menos Luna.

El ambiente era algo triste por la zona de los matrimonios. Todos se irían de allí ese año.

Algunos se despedían de los amigos que se quedarían y otros hacían planes para después de salir del castillo.

Algunas chicas lloraban ya que su novio dejaría el castillo y se verían solas.

Era la noche de la última cena en el castillo. Antes de la cena a todos los alumnos de último año se les pidió que fueran a una de las aulas. Sabían de sobra para lo que se les llamaban. Todos se habían cambiado para la ocasión y vestían incluso con el tradicional sombrero de mago.

Nada mas entrar destacaba una gran mesa elevada del suelo. Sobre esta, en varias bandejas permanecían los diplomas que les acreditaban como magos con todas las de la ley, mágica.

Hermione sostenía nerviosa la mano de Ron.

- Hermy nena, creo que si no te relajas no podré coger mi diploma.

- Que yo este nerviosa no tiene por que impedir que tu recojas tu titulo.- le respondió sin mirarlo.

- Si me rompes la mano seguro que si.- la chica noto como lo apretaba y lo soltó.

- Perdona estas bien lo siento es que…- el le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Tranquila lo entiendo.-le ofreció de nuevo la mano.- Solo no aprietes tanto.- sonriendo asintió y tomo la mano de su marido. Detrás Harry y Pansy sonreían divertidos.

Fueron colocándose en los sitios asignados. Detrás de la mesa los profesores y el director esperaban sonrientes. Junto a ellos un representante del ministerio daría validez al acto.

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus sitios Dumbledore hablo.

- ¡Me alegra y me entristece este momento!. ¡Mañana dejaran estos muros para comenzar una nueva aventura con nuevos conocimientos y experiencias!. ¡La vida!.- Hizo una pausa.- Todos los profesores y yo mismo hemos vividos estos años con todos ustedes. ¡Algunos los conocemos mejor y a otros menos!. Pero sabemos que la estancia aquí ha marcado de alguna forma su vida. ¡Y espero que para bien!.- miro de reojo a la zona en la que los Slytherin permanecían algo mas apartados.- No podría negar que además de enseñarle cada uno de nosotros hemos aprendido algo de ustedes. La intención de Hogwarts es que cada mago y bruja salga de aquí con los conocimientos que necesitara en su vida.- miro a todos.- espero que sea así y que algo de nosotros les ayude de alguna forma. ¡Siempre digo; Hogwarts siempre ayuda a los que se lo piden!. ¡Las puertas de este lugar siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes!.- Los alumnos estallaron en aplausos. Cuando se calmaron Dumbledore continuo.- Como es costumbre les hemos reunido en esta sala para entregarles los títulos que los acreditaran como magos graduados en esta institución. Para dar fe de ello se encuentra con nosotros el señor Anthony Bross representante del ministerio.- señalo al mago que asintió a modo de saludo.- Sin mas comenzaremos a entregarles sus acreditaciones y después celebraremos el banquete de fin de curso con el resto de sus compañeros.- se oyeron una nueva tanda de aplausos.

Delante de cada bandeja se coloco un profesor. Cada uno tomo un pergamino doblado y leyó el nombre que tenia.

- ¡Susan Bonnes!.- La primera en hablar fue la profesora Sprout. La chica se levanto entre los aplausos de sus compañeros. Subió y recibió el diploma de manos de su jefa de casa.

- ¡Seamus Finigan!.- el Gryffindor se levanto y fue a por su diploma que le entrego el profesor Flitwick.

Poco a poco todos fueron recibiendo su diploma de manos de alguno de los profesores.

Llego el turno de uno de chicos.

- ¡Hermione Weasley!.- MC Gonagall leyó el nombre con visible orgullo. La chica trago saliva y se levanto. Como pudo fue hasta la mesa y recibió el diploma de la mano de su profesora favorita.- ¡Enhorabuena querida!. Eres la mejor alumna que he tenido el privilegio de enseñar.

- Y usted una de las mujeres que nunca podré olvidar ni dejar de agradecer.

Al oírla la anciana soltó un quejido y la rodeo con un fuerte abrazo poco usual en ella.

La ceremonia continuo lo único destacable fue la cara de Neville al recibir su diploma de manos de Snape y de lo fría que fue la entrega de los Slytherin que seguían apartados. En especial a Malfoy.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- el chico miro a su mujer que sonrió. Fue hacia la mesa y recibió el diploma de las manos de uno de los amigos de su padre, Remus Lupin.- ¡Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti!.- el sonrió. Se sorprendió cuando a su lado vio otra mano. La de Severus Snape.

- Me equivoco en muy pocas ocasiones pero esta ha sido una de ellas. ¡Eres igual que tu padre!.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Pero por fortuna tienes el carácter de tu madre y eso es lo que te salva!.- El chico sonrió y le dio la mano.

- Gracias profesor.- el mago lo miro con su habitual orgullo quitándole importancia.

Antes de que Harry bajara el representante del ministerio se acerco a la mesa y lo paro. Pidió silencio antes de hablar.

- ¡En nombre del ministerio tengo el placer de entregar a Harry Potter esta carta en la que se le otorga una plaza en la academia de aurors!.- se oyeron varias exclamaciones de sorpresa.- ¡Sabiendo el gran potencial que tiene no se puede permitir el desaprovecharlo!.- le dio la carta a un sorprendido Harry.- Solo tienes que pasar por el ministerio para terminar el papeleo y entraras este mismo año.

- ¿Pero como…?.

- Recuerde que ya presento la solicitud.- el asintió.- ¡Pues ha sido aprobada sin problemas!.- le estrecho la mano.- Espero que seas tan capaz como lo fueron tus padres.

Varios aplaudieron pero el chico fue a su sitio. Pansy lo vio y se extraño.

- ¿Estas bien?.

- ¡Sorprendido!.- no tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

- ¡Pansy Potter!.- la chica había sido llamada por su jefe de casa.

- ¡Ahora vuelvo!.- se levanto y recogió su diploma. Mientras saludaba al profesor de pociones, Ron se acerco.

- ¡Que suerte hermano!. Espero que me acepten y podamos estar en la misma clase.

- ¡Y yo!.- le dijo a su amigo algo mas alegre.

El último en recibir el diploma del grupo fue un nervioso Ron que lo recogió de manos de Lupin sonriente. Al terminar los profesores volvieron a sus sitios y Dumbledore se adelanto.

- ¡Con esto la ceremonia ha terminado!. Quiero agradeceros a todos el tiempo que habéis compartido con nosotros. Espero que en el futuro podamos ver a vuestro hijos.- sonreía al decirlo.- ¡Aunque claro, algunos vendrán antes!.- miro a una de las embarazadas que se avergonzó.- Como ya he dicho las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para vosotros. Solo puedo daros un consejo. Sed fieles a vosotros mismo y actuad de acuerdo a vuestros criterios. ¡No os dejéis influir por otros!.- Al decirlo miraba a la zona donde los Slytherin permanecían apartados.- Pensad que lo que hagáis será por lo que tendréis que rendir cuentas. ¡Salid y disfrutar de la vida!.- Todos estalló en un gran aplauso.

Los alumnos salian de la sala. Otros se acercaban a los maestros para hablar con ellos. Dumbledore se acerco a Harry.

- ¿Que tal estas?.

- ¡Triste!. Me da pena tener que dejar el colegio.

- ¡Quien sabe!. ¡Tal vez algún día contemos con un gran profesor de defensa contra artes oscuras!.- Harry sonrió.- Solo te deseo lo mejor. – Sonrió travieso.- aunque tendrás que soportarme un tiempo.

- ¡Lo se!.

- ¿Que te pareció la propuesta del ministerio?.- se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es lo que yo quería!. En cuanto pueda iré al ministerio a preparar los papeles.- el anciano asintió.

- ¡Me alegro por ti!.-Miro hacia la puerta.- Creo que tengo que irme. Hay algunas cosillas por preparar para la entrega de la copa de la casa.- Se acerco al chico.- MC Gonagall esta muy apenada por que os valláis.- puso una voz aguda, imitando a la profesora.- ¡Perderé a mi mejor alumna, y a dos de mis mejores jugadores de Quiddich!.- sonrio.- ¡Ni ella se lo cree cuando lo dice!. Me atrevería a decir que os echara de menos a los cuatro más de lo que ella misma cree. ¡Si!, ¡hasta a la señora Potter!. ¡Ha llegado a apreciarla en poco tiempo!.- levanto un dedo.- ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada!.

El grupo se reunió y todos juntos fueron hacia el gran comedor donde se realizaría la última cena como alumnos de tan increíble lugar.

Todas las banderas tenían el color de Gryffindor. El color se mantenía hasta el nombramiento de la siguiente casa ganadora de la copa. Evidentemente los leones querían que la decoración siguiera siendo la misma.

Ya casi la totalidad del castillo estaba sentada. Algunos bromeaban otros se veían tristes. Era fácil reconocer a los graduados por que todos tenían en la mano o sobre la mesa su titulo.

Dumbledore pidió silencio y comenzó con el discurso de cierre de año.

- ¡Otro año y otro curso que nos deja!.- Suspiro.- No voy a negar que esa será una promoción que ha dejado huella tanto en Hogwarts como en todo el mundo mágico. ¡A todos los que nos dejan les deseo toda la suerte del mundo en sus proyectos!. ¡A los demás los veré el proximo año!.- el salón estallo en aplausos.- como es costumbre antes de cenar daré a conocer el ganador de la copa de la casa.- tomo un pergamino que le tendió MC Gonagall.- En cuarto lugar; ¡Slytherin!.- para la sorpresa de la mayoría de los miembros de esta casa se oyeron aplausos y ánimos.- En tercer lugar; ¡Hufflepuff!.- todo aplaudieron.- En segundo lugar; ¡Ravenclaw!.- el aplauso fue mayor y los leones ya celebraban la victoria. ¡Y por un pequeño margen el ganado de este año de la copa de la cara es!; ¡¡Gryffindor!!.- ya todos estallaron en aplausos.- Así que creo que dejaremos la decoración como esta. ¡Es todo!.- levanto las manos y la comida apareció en la mesas.

Poco más se puede decir de esa noche bromas risas y algo de pena en las mentes de todos. Sabían que a la mañana siguiente dejarían ese lugar, solo algunos podrían regresar ya fuera como profesores o como padres de algún alumno revoltoso.

Esa noche mas de una pareja tuvo tiempo para reunirse y pasar esa ultima noche juntos.

Unos de forma clandestina en algún rincón del castillo. Otros con más suerte cómodamente en su cama en la zona destinada a las parejas de ese año.

Más de un fantasma esa noche evito pasearse por esa zona para no ver más de lo que quisieran. Incluso el revoltoso peeves prefirió hacer de las suyas por otros lugares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxx

xxx

¡ He conseguido terminarlo!.

No os podéis imaginar lo que me ha costado.

Algunos verán raro este salto hasta el final del curso.

Pero estaba atascada y no se me ocurría nada que escribir sobre esta parte del curso.

Más ataques y salidas del castillo me parecía muy repetitivo. (Aunque hay partes que aunque no quiera lo son).

Decidí irme por lo más fácil y en parte lógico. Con los Slytherin controlados y todo en cierta forma en orden, pensé que seria mejor pasar a la siguiente parte de la historia. Que va llegando a su fin. No creo que tenga más de cinco capítulos más.

Espero al menos que el leerla os entretenga un rato. Ese es mi objetivo.

Pasemos a los RR:

**Karma-Black:** No hice que Ron se pasase en la boda. De sobra conocemos a los gemelos y seguro que la venganza seria terrible. (Aunque muy divertida). Con el tema del hechizo ya se vera mas adelante. Esta parte de la historia me da mas libertad y tengo varias ideas. Algunas espero que muy divertidas.

**Susigabi:** Como he dicho ya vamos llegando al final. Te puedo decir que los mortifagos ganaran protagonismo y el padre de Pansy….

**Aby Potter Malfoy:** Aun no estoy a un nivel alto pero creo que los próximos capítulos serán algo mejores. Como he dicho fuera del castillo da mas libertad de acción.

A todos gracias por dejar sus RR. Me ha encantado pasar de los 100 RR.

Perdón por la espera.

Os pido vuestra opinión:

Ya estoy preparando la nueva historia. (Es un decir claro). ¿Que preferís?: Una con un Harry más violento que hace lo que sea por proteger a los suyos. O bien una con ciertos aires de regresión en el tiempo. Alguien que vivirá algo muy conocido por el moreno.

Ni que decir tiene que algunas parejas serán… diferentes. ¡Que puedo decir me gustan!.

Como siempre el opinar es libre pero se agradecen los RR.

Gracias por seguir ahí. Un saludo de Carmen.(Alohopotter).


	21. Chapter 21

21. Comenzando una nueva vida, de verdad.

Un año mas las clases en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts llegaban a su fin esa mañana todos los niños arrastraban sus baúles hacia el exterior donde los carruajes los dejarían en la estación de la fantástica locomotora roja que los llevaría un año mas a sus casas.

Todos los graduados permanecían algo tristes. Tenían planes pero era difícil dejar atrás todo lo vivido.

- ¿Y ahora que?.- suspiro Ron al hablar.

- Supongo que… me tomare un descanso antes de hacer nada.- Harry sonrió al hablar.- Creo que me lo merezco.

- Aprovecharemos para organizar un poco la casa.- respondió su mujer.- ¡No protestes!, sabes que hace falta.- el moreno asintió.

- Yo iré a visitar a mis padres y creo que Ron hará lo mismo.- Ron miro a su mujer cuando hablo.

- ¡Pero yo pensé que…!.

- Tengo que hablar con mi padre y después iré a tu casa.

- Nosotros iremos con el padre de Luna a una de ¡"sus expediciones"!.- Neville al hablar remarco las palabras. Su mujer o no se dio cuenta o no quiso. Ron le puso al chico la mano en el hombro dándole apoyo por lo que le esperaba.

Poco mas hablaron el traqueteo del tren los sumió en un pequeño sueño, a unos más que a otros. Luna permaneció despierta leyendo el quisquilloso.

Apenas se dieron cuenta de la llegada.

- ¡Hemos llegado!.- Luna fue la que los aviso a todos.

A la salida los esperaban una gran cantidad de personas. Había periodistas del mundo mágico y algún que otro interesado que quería proponer a Harry algún tipo de acuerdo.

Todos se movieron como un solo ser al ver salir al chico por una de las puertas.

Rápidamente un grupo de aurors los rodeo y guió a los chicos junto a sus familiares.

Harry apretaba contra el a Pansy. Detrás sus amigos hacían lo mismo.

- ¡Señor Potter por favor solo un momento!. ¡Tengo un negocio que no podrá rechazar!.

- ¡Una entrevista en exclusiva por favor!.

- ¡Mi idea nos hará a ambos inmensamente ricos!.

- ¿Que harán a partir de ahora?.

Apenas fueron saludados como era habitual por la matriarca Weasley. Los miro sonriente y les dio un ligero beso.

Segundos después todos salían hacia el exterior del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Seguidos claro esta de toda la multitud.

La gente de la estación King Cross se peguntaba quien podia tener a toda aquella ente tan revolucionada. Solo podia ser alguna estrella o mandatario. Pero como es posible que llegasen a esa zona y no a otra mas reservada. O que no hubiese más seguridad en la estación.

En el exterior el grupo entro rápidamente en varios vehículos que los esperaban. Poco después se perdían con rapidez por las calles de Londres.

Como estaba preparado en cuanto perdieron de vista a la multitud los vehículos se detuvieron y todos salieron de ellos.

- Valla grupo de aprovechados.- Hasta Ron estaba molesto por lo sucedido. Esta vez no se libraron del gran abrazo Weasley. Incluso Harry pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su mujer.

- Como me alegro de veros a todos.- la mujer termino con el último abrazo a una tranquila y sonriente Luna.- ¡Malditas babosas!. ¡Si no llega a ser por tu padre y los aurors hubiera hechizado a más de uno!. Uno quiso que hablara por el con vosotros.- se la veía furiosa.

- ¡Eso podrá esperar!.- la paro su marido.- tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen aquí.- Miro a los chicos.- Todos a la mansión Potter.

No tardaron en desaparecer, dejando solo al patriarca de los Weasley agradeciendo a los aurors antes de seguirlos.

La mañana de un nuevo día. El matrimonio Potter despertó abrazados como era ya normal. Ambos se miraron sonriendo.

- Buenos días.

- Hola.- aun se sentía algo dormida.

- ¿Que haremos hoy?.- le pregunto el. La morena sonrió mientras lo besaba.

- Podríamos quedarnos todo el día en la cama.- El sonrió.

- Suena estupendo.- Comenzaron a besarse y cada vez se sentían mas excitados.

- ¡Amo!.- la voz de Kreakers los hizo para. Ambos se cubrieron. El ser se golpeo contra el suelo al hacer una reverencia.- ¡Perdone a Kreakers ama!. ¡Kreakers no quería venir pero me lo pidieron!.- Continuo pegándose cabezazos.- ¡Kreakers es un mal elfo!. ¡Kreakers se castigara…!.

- ¡Para!.- nada mas hablar la chica el elfo se detuvo.- ¿Que te han pedido que nos digas?.

- El amigo pelirrojo del amo, le pidió a Kreakers que les dijera que están abajo y que si pueden hacer el favor de reunirse con ellos.- Hablaba algo asustado.

- Gracias Kreakers puedes irte.- el elfo asintió y desapareció.

- Es raro que no halla venido el mismo a avisarnos.- pensaba Harry.

- Después de lo de navidad no creo que se atreva.- el sonrió al oírla hablar.

- ¡Es cierto!.- sonrió.- ¡Pero de una forma u otra siempre nos interrumpe Ron!.- al decirlo la cogió antes de que se levantara y la volvió a tumbar en la cama.- Empiezo a pesar que no quiere dejarnos solos.- ella le devolvió el beso.

- Tal vez tenga que hablar con Hermione para que le busque algún entretenimiento.

- ¡Suena bien!.- la miro con cara de deseo.- Espero que podamos terminar esto después.- la morena sonrió.

- No pienso dejar que te escapes.- al decirlo lo beso y se levanto desnuda. El la miraba acostado maravillado por su belleza. La chica se paro.- ¿No pasaría Hermione unos días con sus padres?.- el lo pensó.

- ¡Es cierto!. Pero Kreakers solo ha hablado de Ron . Tal vez ella no este.

- ¡Por eso ha venido a fastidiarnos!.- Pansy se reía al decirlo.

- Si es así me asegurare de que lo lamente.- dijo el chico levantándose algo molesto.

Cuando bajaron fueron derechos a la cocina. Nada mas entrar vieron a un activo Ron detrás de una gran fuente de tostadas devorándolas feliz. As su lado Ginny mordisqueaba una sin ganas.

- Creímos que vendrías con Hermione.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Si molesto me lo decís y me largo!.- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Noo!. Es solo que es raro verlo sin ella.- bromeo la chica.

- ¡Muy graciosa Pansy!.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Que os trae por aquí?.- preguntó Harry cogiendo una tostada.

- Al llegar a casa había una lechuza con una carta del ministerio.- la que hablo fue Ginny.- era para avisar a este… pozo sin fondo que tenia que llegarse a presentar la documentación para auror. Mando una carta a Hermione y esta le dijo que ella también la había recibido pero que al querer estudiar medimagia iría para cambiar de carrera.

- Como tu no necesitas presentar nada no te avisaríamos.- meneo la mano quitándole importancia.- ¡Si vas seguro que se lía!.- suspiro.- Pero Hermione me recordó que hay otra persona que estudiara para medimaga. Pensé que ya que ella iría, tal vez a Pansy también le interesara ir a presentar la solicitud.- respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Gracias Ron es una buena idea!.- La morena miro a Harry que asintió.

- ¡Me parece bien!. Aprovecharemos para dar una vuelta por el callejón diagon.

- Ya que ibais yo quise venir para comprar algunos ingredientes para pociones.- añadió Ginny.

- ¡Yo también necesito algunos!. Necesito preparar un par con urgencia.- Al hablar se sintió algo incomoda. Solo Ron no lo noto.

- Creo que se cual puede ser una.- dijo Ginny sonriendo. Pansy la miro seria.- ¡Vale no diré nada!.

- Este es uno de esos momentos de mujeres que es mejor no preguntar nada.- Harry le hablo a su intrigado amigo.

- Dejadnos tomar algo y nos vamos.- Dijo a morena.

- NO hay problema Hermione nos espera dentro de una hora en el caldero chorreante.- Fue lo ultimo que pudieron oír de Ron antes de que se lanzara a masticar sin tregua.

En una mesa el grupo reía disfrutando de unas cervezas de mantequilla. Por mas que lo intentaron tuvieron que acompañarlos varios adultos. Para su suerte con ninguno tenían la suficiente confianza así que estos estaban en otra mesa.

LA castaña entro acompañada de sus padres. En cuanto Ron vio al padre de su mujer se escondió como pudo.

- ¡Hola chicos!.- vio a su marido.- ¿Que te pasa Ron?.- el chico se levanto y la beso .

- ¡¿A mi?! . ¡Nada!. Es solo que estaba apoyado en la esquina.- la chica se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre.

- Déjalo Ron ya he hablado con el y esta arrepentido.- El chico trago saliva.

- ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!.

La castaña lo ignoro completamente y se giro saludando a sus padres. Poco después estos salian del local despidiendose con la mano.

Cuando Hermione se giro el padre de esta saco una pieza de metal y apunto a un aterrado pelirrojo.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Estoy muerto!.- la castaña se giro para ver a su sonriente padre.

- ¡Exagerado!.

Después de una cerveza mas el grupo salio hacia la parte trasera del local. Tocaron las piedras y estas les dieron paso al callejón Diagon.

Este parecía haber recuperado parte de su antiguo bullicio sin tantos peligros la gente se animaba mas a salir. La sombra de los mortifagos seguía presente pero la gran cantidad de Aurors en la zona tranquilizaba a los magos.

- Primero iremos a Gringotts.- dijo Harry.- necesito asacar algo de dinero para las compras.- Los adultos asintieron y siguieron a los chicos.

Hermione miro un par de veces hacia atrás.

- Algo más de libertad nos dan.- le dijo Ginny. La castaña asintió.

El camino hacia el banco mágico fue más divertido de lo habitual. Con un asustado Ron oyendo como Hermione contaba lo sucedido con su padre y de cómo este le aseguraba que todo había sido un mal entendido.

Podían ver las grandes puertas del lugar ya perfectamente reparadas y en perfecto uso.

La peor parte fue cuando entraban por las puertas del banco. Todos se pararon en seco. La más afectada fue Pansy.

Delante de ellos estaba su madre la orgullosa Vespert Parkinson.

Harry le dio la mano a su mujer y se apartaron para dejarla pasar. La mirada de odio de la mujer era muy evidente.

- ¡Al final cada uno sabe cual es su lugar!.- hablo para si misma. Después miro a su hija..- Se nota que te han enseñado bien tu nuevo lugar.- lo ultimo lo dijo divertida. Pero Pansy no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la insultaran.

- ¡Es cierto!. ¡"Mi marido" me ha dicho que siempre deje paso a mis mayores!. ¡En especial a las "ancianas"!.- su parte Slytherin se hizo evidente. Los demás tuvieron que contener una risa.

- ¡Niñata insolente!.- fue la única respuesta de la mujer. Trato de acercarse pero vio a los magos que acompañaban a los chicos. Se recompuso y volvió a poner su habitual cara de superioridad y miro a todos con odio.- ¡Espero que tengan una vida…!, ¡intensa!. Nunca se sabe cuando puede suceder algo imprevisto.- Si quería jugar podían hacerlo las dos.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!.- Pansy miro a Harry y después se toco la barriga.- ¡Las sorpresas son algo maravilloso!.- La mortifaga ante es te acto abrió los ojos asustadas y salio corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Pansy eso me ha parecido que…!- Harry miraba a su mujer directamente a la barriga.- ¿Vamos…a…?.- la chica le tomo la cara y le sonrió.

- Ya lo hablemos y por el momento no hay sorpresas.- la cara del chico era de completa duda.- Ella sola se hará sus ideas pero si los conozco en esto momento mi… Robert Parkinson estará subiéndose por las paredes pensando que tendremos un hijo.

No se equivocaba cunado su mujer le dijo lo sucedido el mago comenzó a lanzar todos los muebles por el suelo y a gritar mil y una maldiciones. Después termino de destrozar la habitación lanzando hechizos a lo loco. La mujer salio del lugar en cuanto este lanzo el primer rayo.

El grupo entro en el banco de los magos y se fueron hacia el primer duende que estaba solo.

- ¡Buenos dias!.- el duende los miro uno a uno sin pronunciar palabra.- Me llamo Harry Potter y quisiera retirar algo de dinero de mi camara.- Al oirlo el ser lo observo detrenidametne después se levanto.

- ¿De cual de ellas?.

- ¡De la cámara Potter!.- el duende se quedo mirándolo molesto.- ¡Quiero decir de la cámara de mis padres!.- El duende al fin se movió hacia la zona de los vagones seguido de los chicos.

- Ya se ha efectuado el conteo de todo lo que contiene la cámara de la antigua familia Black. A la salida se le dará una copia de su contenido. Solo hemos catalogado todo lo que hubiese de valor. Libros y otros enseres así como pociones o cualquier otra cosa rara no estarán en la relación. Eso tendrán que hacerlo ustedes.

- Una tarea más.- bufo el chico.

Apenas un minuto y estaban delante de la cámara del moreno. El duende le pidio la llave y procedio a abrirla.

- Pueden dar un paso atras.

- ¿Por que?.- molesto el ser respondió.

- Tuvimos problemas la última vez. Cuando se abrió la puerta lo entendieron. Delante de ellos había otra puerta pero hecha completamente de galeones.- La cámara esta completamente llena.

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible si antes…!.

- Se han añadido todo lo que el ministerio ha cedido por gastos de guerra.

- ¡Ese dinero es mas útil para…!.

- Lo que se cedio es solo una insignificante parte de todo lo requisado a los mortifagos. Esta en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con el dinero.

Hestias jones se encargo de aclararselo.

- Harry, a todos aquellos que pelearon contra los mortifagos se les ha recompensado económicamente. Pero antes se ha repartido lo requisado entre aquellos que sufrieron de cualquier manera en la guerra.

- Pero aun así es demasiado no creo que yo tenga que recibir mas que el resto.

- Y no lo ha hecho.- Dijo el duende.- Se han producido muchas contribuciones anónimas para usted y sus amigos.- señalo a Ron y Hermione.- Los dos tendrán que solicitar una cámara para que se les efectué el ingreso.- Ron sonrió no se lo creía.

- ¡No creo que debamos aceptarlo!.- Hermione fue la que hablo.- Lo mejor será devolverlo y…- El duende estaba molesto. No entendía como era posible que no quisieran el dinero que les habían regalado.

- ¡¿No me han oído?!. ¡Son donaciones anónimas no podemos devolverlo!.

- Me parece que tendremos que quedárnoslo.- le dijo a su mujer el pelirrojo.- Tendremos algo con lo que comenzar.- la miro con carita y la chica no se resistió.

- Abriremos la cámara al subir.- el la beso.

Harry se aparto un momento con el duende y le hablo en voz baja. Pansy se dio cuenta y entretuvo a sus amigos. El la miro y pudo ver en su mirada que tendría que darle explicaciones. Asintió conforme.

- Entonces quiero que hagan algo.- el moreno lo tenia claro.- Pasen todo lo ingresado y cualquier nueva donación anónima a otra cámara ya les diré que hacer con el dinero.- El ser asintió.- Solo dejen la cantidad que había.

Con mucho cuidado tomaron algo de dinero y después el duende cerro la puerta. Al subir abrieron las nuevas cámaras y realizaron los trámites.

- ¿Que harás con el dinero?.- le pregunto su mujer en cuanto tuvo ocasión. El moreno le hablo procurando que sus amigos no lo oyeran.

- La nueva cámara la cederé integra a Hogwarts para ayudar a jóvenes magos con pocos recursos.- la chica sonrió. Harry miro a sus amigos.- No quiero decirles nada a ellos. Creo que se merecen esta ayuda.

- Me parece muy bien.

A la salida se reunieron con el resto de magos que los acompañaban.

- ¿Al ministerio?.- pregunto uno alegre. Harry negó.

- Si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría pasar antes por el herbolario necesitamos algunos ingredientes.

- ¡Estupendo!. Yo también tenia que ir.- dijo el mago.

Solo había un mago en el herbolario por lo que después de saludarlo y agradecer al chico lo que hizo salio del lugar. El dependiente estaba muy contento de atender al chico. Poco después salían todos del lugar con todos los ingredientes pedidos. Incluso el mago que los acompañaba estaba muy contento, había conseguido un pequeño descuente al ir con el chico.

Por desgracia no todos podia ir tan bien de pronto Harry sintió que algo no iba bien. Varias parejas de magos estaban acercándose sin prisa. Lo que puso sobre aviso al chico fue que eran los únicos que no los habían mirado o acercado a saludarlos. Algo que le avergonzaba que hicieran. Por eso se fijo en estas personas.

Cuando tomo la mano de Pansy la chica supo que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- Sus amigos se acercaron.

- ¡Problemas!.- No tuvo tiempo de avisar. Fueron atacados por varios magos.

- ¡¡MUERTE A POTTER!!.- gritaban todos.

La gente comenzó a correr en todas direcciones. Con esta avalancha los aurors no pudieron acercarse al grupo, sino intentar no ser arrollados.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia y se salvaron por los pelos de recibir algunas maldiciones.

En cambio sus acompañantes no tuvieron tanta suerte. Varios cayeron ante la primera andanada de maldiciones.

- ¡Genial!. ¡Cada vez que venimos pasa lo mismo!.- gruño Ron.

Las maldiciones comenzaron a llover sobre el grupo.

Harry y Pansy ya se esperaban algo así y uno de los componentes que compraron en la botica les ayudaría. Aunque ambos deseaban no tener que usarlo.

- ¡A MI SEÑAL CORRED TODOS HACIA LOS LOCALES MAS CERCANOS!.- El chico abrió un paquete y soltó hacia arriba un polvo negro.- ¡YA!.- todos corrieron, solo que en diferentes direcciones.

Corrieron sin mirar atrás, aunque no verían nada. A su alrededor podían sentir como pasaban los rayos perdidos sin un blanco fijo. Más de una vez sintieron como alguno alcanzaba un blanco o bien golpeaba algo y lo que fuera estallaba en mil pedazos.

Al fin salieron de la nube y corrieron hacia el lugar más cercano.

Los chicos a la tienda de túnicas y sus guardianes hacia el emporio de las lechuzas.

Nada mas entrar cerraron la puerta y se agacharon.

- ¡¿Para eso compraste los polvos peruanos?!.- Harry le sonrio a su amigo.

- ¡No nos han visto!. Siguen a Hestia y los otros.- Hermione se agacho después de mirar al exterior.

- ¿Quien anda ahí?.- todos apuntaron a la voz. Una mujer apareció. Nadie se esperaba eso. Su prominente barriga destacaba del resto.

- ¡Escóndase están atacando!.- la mujer se puso pálida e instintivamente se agarro la barriga.

- ¡Oh Merlín no!.

- ¡Tranquila!. No vienen hacia aquí. Solo valla detrás y todo se solucionara.- Ginny se acerco y se la llevo de la mano hacia dentro.- ¿Donde esta Madame Malkin y sus ayudantes?.

- No lo se.- respondió nerviosa.- Me estaba probando una túnica y oí algo. Es normal algún grito cuando vienen varias amigas y no le di importancia. Cuando he salido os he visto aquí.- miro a los chicos.- Por toda la magia eres Harry Potter.- el chico sonrió molesto.

- ¡Escóndase y la avisaremos cuando…!.- la mujer se paro y Ginny piso algo húmedo en el suelo.- ¿Que es…?.

- ¡Ahora no por favor!.- la mujer se agarro la barriga.

- ¿Que pasa?.- preguinto Ron.

- He roto aguas…- se volvio palida.- Creo que estoy de parto.- Las chicas se levantaron y ayudfaron a Ginny.

Entre las tres la sentaron sobre una gran cantidad de tela y le aflojaron la túnica. De fondo se oía a Ron decir que fuese lo que fuese que había roto, no era para tanto con un reparo todo listo.

- ¡Hay que llevarla a san Mungo!.- dijo Ginny.

- ¡Es imposible!. Con lo que ay fuera duraría un segundo. ¡Y seguro que no podríamos aparecernos!.- respondió Pansy.

- ¡Mi bebe!. ¡Por favor ayúdenme!.- Las tres chicas se pusieron serias.

- ¿Que pasa?.- Harry estaba con Ron junto a la puerta.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarla a dar a luz!.

- ¡Con un Lumos veria la luz desde afuera!.- protesto Ron.

- ¡No seas imbecil!. ¡Va a tener aquí a su bebe!.- los varones se miraron.

- ¿Es broma?.- la cara de Hermione los convenció de lo contrario.- ¡Joder menudo momento para esto!.- Ron no se lo creía.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!. ¡Venid aquí!. No es bueno moverla con magia.- Ron negó con la cabeza y fue Harry el que tuvo que acercarse.

Entre los cuatro la pusieron encima de un gran montón de túnicas y lo más cómodamente posible.

Las primeras contracciones comenzaban.

- ¡Vosotras sois las que quereis ser medimagas!. ¿Ahora que?.- Por costumbre todos miraron a hermione.

- ¡Hay un hechizo para saber el momento pero no lo recuerdo!.- pensó un instante.- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!.- Miro a la mujer.- ¡Tenemos que quitarle la ropa interior y…!.

- ¡¡LO QUE SEA PERO YA!!.- se veía que comenzaban a darle fuertes dolores.

Pansy y Ginny le quitaron rápidamente la ropa y le colocaron las piernas en una posición más cómoda. Ron miraba la escena de reojo. Para su mala suerte el podia ver perfectamente la entrepierna de la mujer. Se volvió avergonzado y se centro en mirar solo el exterior.

- ¡¡MERLIN!!. ¡ESTE DOLOR ES INSOPORTABLE!.- La mujer lo pasaba mal.

- ¿No le podemos lanzar algún hechizo?.- pregunto Pansy.- Esta muy mal.

- No se…

- ¡Te tienes que saber alguno!.- le dijo Ginny. La chica la miro seria.

- ¡Se me mas de veinte!.

- ¡¡PUES LANZAME UNO YA!!.- la mujer la miro con cara de loca.

- ¡¡No me atrevo!!.

- ¡¡HAZLO!!.- le grito.

- ¡Podría afectar al bebe o impedirte tenerlo!. ¡No se que hacer!.- la mujer se mordió la mano.

- ¡¡MIERDA!!. ¡TENDRE QWUE SOPORTAR ESTO!. ¡¿PARA ESO ME SIRVE SER BRUJA?!.

- ¡Lo siento!.- la mujer no respondió se quejaba de una nueva contracción.

- ¿Ahora que?.- pregunto Ginny.

- Rogar para que no haya complicaciones. ¡No se que hacer si pasase algo!.- Entendieron lo que quería decir.- ¡Y rogar para que llegue la ayuda lo mas rápidamente posible!.

Algo brillo en la barriga de la mujer.

- ¡Si hice bien el hechizo es el momento!.- ser acerco a la mujer y le cogió la mano.- ¡Ahora tiene que empujar y!. ¡¡¡AHHH!!!.- la mujer le apretó la mano tanto que la chica tuvo que gritar de dolor. Cuando la soltó se la agarraba adolorida.

- ¡Hermione!.- Harry se acerco.

- ¡Estoy bien!.- miro a Ron que estaba a punto de ir junto a ella. Asintió y el chico siguió vigilando el exterior.- Solo que otro tendrá que seguir no puedo mover bien la mano.

- ¡¡LO SIENTOO!!.- los dolores apenas la dejaban hablar.

- ¡Pansy!.- la chica asintió y tomo nerviosa el lugar de su amiga.- Cuando veas aparecer la cabeza sujétala y no tires. Cuando ella empuje tú la ayudas.

- ¡Entiendo!.

- ¡Vamos señora es el momento!.- La mujer comenzó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Harry le había dado una túnica enrollada para que la sujetara mientras el la ayudaba a incorporarse un poco, desde atrás.

- ¡¡ESTO DUELE MUCHOOO!!.- grito la mujer.

- ¡En San Mungo podrían darle algunas pociones y seria mucho mejor!.- intentó bromear Harry. - ¡Seguro que para otra será diferente!.- La mujer lo miro furiosa.

-¡¡Antes me pego las piernas a dejar que mi marido me haga esto de nuevo!!. ¡¡AHHH!!- el tono y la cara de la mujer asusto al chico. Hermione estaba disfrutando el momento.

- ¡Veo la cabeza!.- Al decir esto Ron se giro y no pudo hacerlo en peor momento.

Al ver como algo redondo salía de las partes íntimas de esa mujer llego a su límite.

Se desmayó de la impresión y callo como un fardo sobre una estantería y después resbalo como una túnica más hasta el suelo.

- ¡¡Ron!!.- Hermione miro a su marido.

- ¡Yo voy!.- Ginny se acerco a su hermano y le dio un rápido vistazo.- Solo se desmayo.- dijo divertida.- Es demasiado para el.- Le puso una túnica bajo la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta.- Parece que los mortifagos odian el polvo peruano.- se la veía divertida.- ¡Llegan los aurors!.

- ¡Genial!. ¡Espero que pronto podamos salir!.- dijo Harry.

- Si pero saldremos uno mas, esto no se puede parar ya.- dijo Pansy.- ¡Tengo la cabeza fuera!.

- ¡Otro empujón mas!.- Hermione animaba la mujer.

- ¡¡No puedo estoy muy cansada!!.- Harry también la animo.

- ¡Vamos usted puede!. ¡Solo un esfuerzo y vera a su bebe!.- Al oírlo la mujer sonrió y se preparo.

- ¡Eso es!. ¡Un poco mas!. ¡Tengo medio cuerpo fuera solo un poco mas y listo!.

- ¡¡AHHHHH!!.- con sus ultimas fuerzas dio el ultimo empujón y el bebe salio del todo. La morena sonrió con la criatura en brazos.

- ¿Que hago ahora?.- dijo Pansy.- Tenía en sus manos al pequeño pero este estaba cubierto por una fina tela.- ¿Que es esto que tiene en la barriga?.

- Tranquila es normal. Solo hay que cortarlo y listo.

- ¡No puedo!.- dijo la chica.- ¡Estoy nerviosa y no…!.- La castaña miro a Harry. El chico negó.

- ¡Con mi mano no me atrevo!.- El moreno suspiro y asintió.

Su amiga tomo su lugar y comenzó a felicitar a la madre.

- ¡Ya esta!. ¡Ahora se lo damos!.- la mujer sonreía cansada.

El chico se acero y le quito al pequeño la fina tela que tenia. Al hacerlo este comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Es un niño!.- La mujer lo miro sonriendo.

- ¿Seguro?.- algo violento contesto.

- Le cuelgan los…- La miro y con la mano hacia como que sujetaba algo.

- ¡Harry corta el cordón y listo!.- Asintió y apunto con la varita a ese cordón de carne.

- ¿Solo costar?.

- Saldrá algo de sangre lo mejor seria que después pares la hemorragia hasta que lleguen los medimagos.

- Vale.- Suspiro.- ¡Diffindo!.- un golpe fino corto en dos el cordon. Después apunto a ambos extremos.- ¡Epipsey!. ¡Epipsey!.

- ¡Bien!. ¡Ahora dale al pequeño a su madre!.- Pansy miro al bebe y sonriendo se lo tendio a su madre.

- ¡Felicidades!.- el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y la feliz madre sonreía. Desde la puerta Ginny estaba dividida entre seguir vigilando o acercarse.

- ¡Gracias a todos!. ¡De corazón!.- La pareja se levanto y trato de alejarse. Pero Hermione los paro.

- ¡Aun no hemos terminado!.

- ¿Ahí otro?.- pregunto el moreno asustado. Todos miraron a la madre.

- ¡No!. ¡Solo es uno!.

- ¿Entonces?.- Pansy no entendía nada.

- Esperad y veréis.- algo comenzó a salir por el mismo lugar que el pequeño.

- ¡Merlín!. ¿Que es eso?.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Tranquilos!. Es normal solo aseguraos que no tiene ningún corte o algo extraño.- los dos la miraron.- Mirad que sea totalmente lisa y no le falte alguna parte como si fuera cortada.

La pareja tomo el trozo rojo y sangrante de carne y lo observo con cuidado. Mientras Hermione felicitaba a una feliz madre.

De fondo se oían los gritos de un recién nacido.

Ese fue el momento que Eligio Ron Weasley para despertar.

Con los llantos de fondo lo primero que vio fue a su amigo y a su esposa sujetando lo que parecía un gran trozo de hígado que parecía tener vida propia.

- ¡Eso no puede ser un bebe!.- fue lo único que dijo antes de volverse a desmayar. Todos se quedaron mirandolo sin entender nada.

- ¡Esto parece estar bien!.- dijo al fin la chica.

- ¡Estupendo!. Dejadlo hasta que lleguen los medimagos y ellos lo revisaran.- Ahora si podéis decir que es todo. ¿Como se encuentra?.- dijo mirando a la mujer.

- Feliz pero muy cansada.

- Pronto llegara la ayuda y la llevaran a San mungo.

Harry miraba al pequeño sin saber bien lo que le sucedía.- la mujer se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo?.- Harry la miro asustado.

- ¡NO!. ¡Se me puede caer!.

- Confió en ti. Después de todo lo has ayudado a nacer.- le tendió el pequeño y Harry lo cogió temeroso.

Como si el pequeño supiera que algo pasaba se callo y abrió los ojos. El moreno se quedo maravillado ante estos eran castaños y brillantes. Algo le recordó a su padre. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- ¡Es… increíble!.- Junto a el estaba Pansy.- ¡Cogelo!.- la chica sonrió y tomo al pequeño.

- ¡Es una monada!.- miro a Harry sonriendo.

Hermione miro a sus amigos y sonrió de verdad que les quedaba bien esa escena.

- ¡Harry potter!.- El chico la miro.- Quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¡Si puedo!.

- Me gustaría que fueras el padrino de mi hijo.- el chico sonrió.

- Me encantaría pero no se si su marido.- ella le quito importancia con la mano.

- ¡Es un auror del ministerio y creo que estará encantado con la idea!. Sino que fuera estado aquí.

- ¡Bueno!. ¡Pues si!. ¡Acepto!.- sonrió mirando a su mujer y el pequeño.

- ¿Como se llamara?.- pregunto al fin Pansy.

- Mi marido y yo no habíamos pensado un nombre ya que no sabíamos si seria varón o hembra.- sonrió.- creo que lo mas apropiado es que su padrino se lo ponga.

El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- El único nombre que se me ocurre ahora mismo es James. El pequeño tiene los ojos de mi padre.

- ¡James Witcher!.- dijo la mujer.- Suena muy bien.- Pansy le devolvió el pequeño a su madre.- Hola pequeño James.

- ¡Entendería que a tu marido le guste otro nombre y…!.

- ¡A mi me encanta!.- sonrió.- y soy yo la que ha pasado por todo. Así que mi pequeño se llamara James.

- ¡Los aurors vienen hacia aquí!.- grito Ginny.- ¡Los mortifagos se retiran!.- en eso Ron se desperto de nuevo.

- ¡Eso no es un niño!.- todos lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Su mujer se acerco y le dio un beso.- Creo que me perdí algo muy importante.

Ginny abrió la puerta y llamo la atención de los Aurors.

El ataque había sido un fracaso total. No solo habían perdido la oportunidad de matar a Harry sino que habían capturado a casi todos y varios de los que escaparon fueron reconocidos.

- ¿Están bien?.- pregunto un auror.

- Si pero necesitamos un medimago. Una mujer ha tenido un bebe.- Los aurors se miraron y uno se adelanto. Al asomarse vio una escena increíble. Dos chicos junto a la puerta en el suelo y de pie otro dos con las manos ensangrentadas.

Detrás sobre unas túnicas descansaba una mujer.

- ¡Joder esto es increíble!.- saco la cabeza y miro a su compañero.- ¡John es Betty!.- al oír a su compañero, el auror entro rápidamente.

- ¡John!.- la mujer sonrió al verlo.

- ¡Betty mi amor!. ¿Como estas?.- ella sonrió y quito parte de una túnica para que viera a su pequeño.

- ¡Estamos bien!.- el auror sonrio como un tonto.- Es un niño y se llama James.

- ¡Es perfecto!. ¡Y el nombre me encanta!.- decía al borde de la lagrima.

- Se lo puso su padrino.- miro hacia atrás. El mago se giro y vio al chico ensangrentado. Nada mas verle la cara lo reconoció.

- ¡Joder eres… eres…!.- El moreno suspiro.- ¡Harry Potter!.- Al oírlo el otro auror entro.

- ¿Estas bien?. ¡El ministro en persona esta buscándoos a todos!.

- Si. Nos refugiamos aquí y…- señalo a la mujer.- la ayudamos a tener a su hijo.

- Cuando lo cuente nadie se lo creerá.- se rasco la cabeza. Miro a otro auror.- ¡Avisa que necesitamos un medimago y que los chicos están bien!.- Este asintió y salio corriendo. Después miro la escena. Sus amigos junto con su bebe, delante suya el salvador del mundo abrazando a su esposa y a un lado los amigos de este también en una escena muy tierna. Un suspiro le hizo girarse. Allí estaba la chica pelirroja mirándolo todo sonriendo y con unas lagrimas. El sobraba allí. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo y se lo tendió a la pelirroja antes de salir del local.- ¡Esto es para volverse loco!. ¡Intentan matarlo y se las arregla para ayudar a una mujer a dar a luz!.- miro al interior.- ¡Harry Potter de verdad que eres un mago único!.

Los encargados de vigilar a los chicos llegaron poco después y se llevaron un buen susto al ver al joven matrimonio cubiertos de sangre.

Ninguno se lo creía cuando les contaron lo sucedido. Ni siquiera el ministro. Con un par de hechizos la sangre desapareció de la ropa de todos y el pequeño quedo limpio.

Los medimagos habían revisado a la madre y al pequeño. Junto con la mano de Hermione. Por suerte solo era una torcedura que con unas pociones sanaría en dos días. Ginny intentó acercarse al pequeño pero le fue imposible.

Al salir la nueva familia paso cerca de los chicos.

- ¡Gracias por todo!.- dijo la mujer. Los potter se acercaron sonriendo. En los brazos de esta estaba el pequeño dormido.- No se que hubiera pasado si nos estáis aquí.

- Lo hizo usted todo, nosotros solo la ayudamos.- dijo el.

- A quien tendría que agradecer es a Hermione ella es la que sabia lo que tenia que hacer.- La mujer se giro para ver a la chica junto a su marido. Esta le sonrió.- Quiere ser medimaga.

- Será una de las mejores.- dijo la mujer. Después le sonrió a la pareja.- y vosotros también.- los chicos no supieron que decir.

- ¡Pasare pronto a ver a mi ahijado!.- dijo al fin el chico. La mujer sonrió.

- Algún día seréis unos padres geniales.- dijo la mujer dejándolos helados.- Se os veía muy bien con James en brazos.- El marido de esta sonrió.

- ¡Eso me hubiera gustado verlo!.- dijo el auror.

- Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión su mujer necesita descansar.- dijo un medimago. La mujer sonrió y se despidió de los chicos con la mano. El medimago se acerco a la pareja.- Habéis hecho un trabajo genial.

- ¡Nosotros…!. ¡No…!.

- ¡Fue Hermione!. ¡Solo hicimos lo que nos dijo!.- termino Harry.

- Pero los que actuasteis fuisteis vosotros.- miro a ambos.- ¿Quien hizo el corte del cordón?.

- ¿Hice algo mal?.- se preocupo el chico.

- ¡Para nada!. ¡Mas bien al contrario!. ¡Un corte perfecto!.- el chico se sonrojo. El medimago se fue detrás de la madre y el pequeño. El ministro se acero a los chicos.

- ¡Parece que cada vez que venís sucede algo!.- lo decía divertido.

- ¡Perdón no queríamos…!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Teníamos que venir a presentar la solicitud de estudios al ministerio!.- termino Pansy.- ¡Quiero estudiar medimagia!.

- ¡Pues que lugar para empezar!.- sonrió.- Esto solo me convence que serás un auror a tener en cuenta. ¡El misterio espera mucho de ti hijo!.- Harry sonrió forzado.

- ¿Que paso fuera?.- pregunto al fin el moreno.

- ¡Lo de siempre!. Después que lanzarais eso.- movió las manos en el aire.- Los Mortifagos se desorientaron. Muchos fueron directos hacia los aurors y algunos al emporio de las lechuzas.- Se puso algo serio.- Hirieron a varias personas. ¡Pero esta vez capturamos a casi todos!.- recordó algo.- ¡También conseguimos quitarles las mascaras a varios!. Me parece que a dos los conocen muy bien. Draco Malfoy que ha seguido los pasos de su padre y un tal Federas Jester.

- ¡Se graduaron este año con nosotros!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Pues empezaron pronto las andadas! En estos momentos se les esta buscando.- recordó algo.- Otro de los identificados fue el matrimonio que le sirvió de testigo señora Potter. ¡Los Velartel!.- Pansy recordó a la mujer que la acompaño a la sala de la unión de sangre.

- ¡No me extraña!. Seguro que hay otros de mis testigos entre los apresados. Pero que puedo decir. ¡Seria yo contra ellos!.- El ministro asintió.

Se escucharon varios gritos de mujer . Madame Malkin entro seguida de sus ayudantes. NO se creía el estado de su tienda. Aun sin sufrir daños en el ataque todos estaba por el suelo y muchas túnicas llenas de sangre. El ministro suspiro.

- ¡Ahora tendré que lidiar con ella!.- Miro a la chica.- dejen el tema de la matriculación para mañana. ¡Yo lo explicare todo a la prensa!.- dicho esto se acerco a la histérica mujer para tratar de tranquilizarla. Hestias y los demás se acercaron al grupo. Algunos tenían vendas demostrando que habían recibido alguna maldición.

- Creo que lo mejor será volver a la mansión.- Los chicos asintieron. Faltaban dos miembros de sus acompañantes. Nadie quiso preguntar lo que les había sucedido.- Para su alivio ambos estaban vivos aunque sufrieron varias maldiciones muy fuertes y fueron llevados al hospital mágico.

Como ya era habitual nada mas aparecerse en la mansión del numero doce de Grimmauld Place. Todos recibieron el tremendo abrazo de osa Weasley y un completo chequeo por parte de la misma. Seguido claro esta de un tremendo almuerzo al que no podían negarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ante todo gracias a todos por seguir ahí.

Creo que he recuperado algo de mi imaginación. Espero que sea así.

Debo admitir que este Cáp. me ha resultado mas fácil que los anteriores. No se si por ideas frescas o por que será.

Aquí vamos con los RR.

Miriam: Me gustan las parejas raras pero algunas ya son… Debo decir que me ha gustado la idea de un Harry /Fleur. Lo pensare.

_**DarkPotter R90**_: Conozco un par que están muy bien. Ahora no recuerdo los nombres. Pero recuerdo un Ron/Pansy muy interesante. Se llama viajeros. Por recomendar… Estoy siguiendo varios y algunos son geniales. Te diré tres que estoy leyendo y me gustan por una u otra razón: HP y el descendiente de Lilian. HP en el ejercito Muggles.(lo leyó mi hermano y le gusto). Y maldición de una serpiente. Todos están en progreso pero me gustan. Hay muchos más pero seria algo eterno. Por cierto para otra historia no será un Harry/ Pansy.

_**Arundhel Snape**_: Si ley tu historia y estaba deseando hacerlo muy buena. Gracias. Además. ¿No es gracioso que alguien les gaste "Bromas" a los gemelos?

_**Meital-Lupin**_: Si no acabase yo me volvería loca tratando de idear algo y vosotros os aburriríais.

_**Susigab**_i: Lo siento pero la próxima pareja será diferente. Y al padre de la chica….

_**JuansorvoloPotter**_: Cualquier parecido es coincidencia. No he visto esas Películas. Cada uno con sus gustos. ¡Y a mi no me gustan ese tipo de películas musicales!.

_**Silver D. Wolf**_: Siempre lo digo haré todo lo que pueda por terminar cada una de mis historias.

_**Krisaliss Potter**_: Gracias por dejar RR.

A todos gracias por dejar vuestra opinión.

Como nadie ha sugerido tomare yo la decisión sobre cual será la próxima historia a subir.

No será un HP/PP. Pero creo que gustara por lo simple y real que tratare de hacerla.(Se que al final se me ira la cabeza).

Un saludo y hasta la próxima. Carmen.

Alohopotter.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Sorpresas.

En la oscura sala solo se oían reproches y protestas. Habían capturado a la mayora de los que habían atacado y los pocos que escaparon fueron identificados.

- ¿Por qué se organizo todo tan rápido?. Hay que pensarlo antes de actuar.- el que respondió fue Robert Parkinson.

- ¡Estaban en el banco!. ¡Hay que matarlos lo mas pronto posible!.- estaba fuera de control. Los demás se dieron cuenta de esto.

- Aquí pasa algo que sabemos.- dijo el que dirigía la función. El mortifago se puso serio y miro a su mujer.

- Vespert se los encontró en el banco.- no sabia como seguir.- ¡Dilo tu!.- casi le grito. La mujer se adelanto y tomo aire.

- Trate de provocarlos y al final fue al revés.- varios bufaron.- Pero dijo e hizo algo que me…- no sabia que decir.

- ¡Vamos vespert termina!.- exigió el líder.

- Les sugerí que en cualquier momento puede suceder algo.- hizo una pausa y miro a su marido.- Ella me respondió que las sorpresas son algo maravilloso.- hablaba con ironía.- y al decirlo se toco la barriga.

- ¿Que es esa estupidez?.- preguntaron varios.

- Como siempre los hombres demuestran su ignorancia gritando.- la misteriosa mortifaga se adelanto. El lider bufo.

- ¡Ya esta aquí?.- la mujer lo miro molesta.

- ¿De verdad no sabéis lo que significa?.- el mago la miro.

- ¡Pues no!. ¡No lo entiendo!.- la mortifaga sonrió y se descubrió la barriga.

- Pues, que posiblemente pronto tengamos que matar a tres Potter.- al decirlo se toco la barriga.- varios se pusieron tensos y avanzaron.

- ¿Estas diciendo que Park…?.

- ¡QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A DECIRLO!.- fue el grito de Parkinson.

- ¿Estas insinuando que "Potter" podría tener un hijo?.

- ¿Y vosotros os consideráis Slytherin?.- miro a Vespert Parkinson.- Si lo que ha dicho es cierto es lo único que se me ocurre.

- ¡Entendéis por que atacamos tan rápido!.- Parkinson se adelanto.- ¡Hay que matarlos antes de que esa cosa nazca!.

Todos se quedaron callados.

- ¿Que pasara con Malfoy y Jester?. Los vieron sin la mascara.

- Tendrán que quedarse ocultos.

- ¡Mi hijo no puede…!.

- ¡Que lo hubiera pensado antes de descuidarse!.- lo callo.- A partir de ahora el y Malfoy tendrán que esconderse.- lo miro de cerca.- ¡Y tu procura que no lo pillen en tu casa ya hemos caído muchos!.

- Pero si la chica esta preñada…- la mujer estaba ideando algo.- ¡Tal vez podamos hacer algo para capturarla!. ¡Es decir!. Tarde o temprano tendrán que ir a San Mungo y allí…- Sonreía.- no es tan fácil defenderse.

- ¡Alguien se puede infiltrar y cogerla desprevenida!.- dijo uno alegremente.

- ¡No seas idiota!.- lo callo la mortifaga.- ¡Nos conoce a todos!.- miro al jefe.- Seria bueno tener a alguien cerca. Hay que idear algo para el caso de que tengamos la oportunidad.- el varón asentía.

- Tu te encargaras de eso.- ella sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Pero tienen que ser antes de que esa cosa nazca!.- Parkinson estaba furioso.

- ¡Será cuando surja la oportunidad!.- lo callo el que mandaba. Furioso y avergonzado dejo la sala. El que tenia el mando miro a su mujer.- Vespert vigila a tu marido, que no haga ninguna estupidez.- La maga asintió y salio tras el.- ¡El resto!- miro a todos.- Siguamos como hasta ahgora. Cualquiera que averigüe algo que lo comunique.

Durante todo el día Harry había permanecido, muy callado. Pansy sabía que algo lo tenía en ese estado. Había dejado todo el día para que el moreno pusiera sus ideas en claro. Pero ya era la hora de dormir y decidió que era un buen momento.

- ¿Puedes contarme ya lo que te pasa?.- el chico la miro.- Llevas todo el día muy callado.- la miro sonriendo.

- ¡Perdona!, pero han sido muchas cosas. ¡El ataque!, ¡James!.- ella sonrió.

- ¡Fue increíble!.

- ¡Demasiado!.- la chica entendió que fuese lo que fuese tenia que ver con el pequeño.

- ¡Harry!. ¿Que te pasa?.

- He estado pensado mucho. En el ataque en el nacimiento del pequeño y de lo que podia haberle sucedido si no llegamos a estar.

- ¿No volverás a pensar que todo es culpa tuya?.- el chico negó.

- ¡Para nada!. Cada uno es capaz de decidir que hacer con su vida y ellos escogieron ese camino. ¡Que se atengan a las consecuencias!.- Se acerco y le puso las manos en el pecho.

- ¿Entonces que te pasa?.

- Creo que… No quiero ser Auror.- ella quito las manos sorprendida.- ¡Se que siempre redicho que seria aurora como mis padres!.- caminaba de un lado a otro al hablar.- Pero me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante.- la miro.- ¡Un auror solo puede hacer algo si sabe que hacer, a donde ir o a quien detener!. Solo actúa si le han dado la orden.- la chica lo miraba sin terminar de entender. Harry sonrió mirándose las manos.-Pero un Medimago…- Eso si que no se lo espero la chica.- Un medimago pude salvar vidas y siempre tiene la ventaja de tratar con la gente. De ver a todos. Nadie detrás para atacarlo todo es de frente

- No te entiendo.- le dijo ella.- Si odias que te adulen y te rodeen.

- ¡Es distinto!. Odio que me adulen por algo que no creo merecer o he hecho.- la miro serio.- ¡Eso no va a cambiar!, sigue sin gustarme. Pero hoy me sentí estupendamente cuando te ayude a traer al mundo a James.- se acerco a ella.- ¡No me dirás que fue increíble el poder tener a ese pequeño en tus brazos!.- La chica sonrió.- ¡Sentí magia cuando lo agarre!. ¡No encuentro las palabras pero fue un momento único!.- La chica se cruzo de brazos y sonrio.

- ¿Vas a estudiar Medimagia?.- El la miro sonriendo.

- Es lo que mas me apetece ahora mismo.- ella lo miro seria.

- ¿Y tu problemilla con pociones?.- el entendió su punto y se acero rodeándola por la cintura.

- No todo son pociones. Los hechizos se me dan genial y tengo unos reflejos geniales.

- ¡Y luego dices que no eres presumido!.- sonrió ella.

- Creo que la compañía de mi mujer me esta pervirtiendo.- la beso.

- Haz lo que quieras yo te apoyare.

- ¡Seguro!. Cuento contigo y Hermione para el tema de pociones.- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Antes de seguir besándose. La chica se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Que le dirás a Ron?.- El moreno entendió a que se refería.

- Que el solo tendrá que defender el mundo mágico.

-¿Crees que lo entienda?.

- ¡Eso espero!. Pero se me ha ocurrido algo que me ayudara.- Ella lo miro.- ¿Que te parecería que Ron y Hermione vivieran con nosotros aquí?. El podría comer todos los días a su gusto y nosotros estudiaríamos los tres juntos. Ya que seremos compañeros creo que seria genial.

- ¡Y tu tendrías a dos geniales compañeras para que te ayudaran!.- lo miro burlona.

- ¡Esa es otra ventaja!.- la echo en la cama y comenzó a besarla.- Mañana iré con vosotras y presentare la solicitud. Sin avisar a nadie espero que todo sea mas rápido.- se puso un poco serio.- Además no pienso esconderme siempre.

- El ministro te va a matar. Contaba con que tendría a un Auror famoso a su servicio.

- ¡Otra ventaja!, no podrá usarme a su antojo.- entre risas y besos se metieron entre las sabanas. Poco después algunas prendas de ropa salían volando de esta.

- ¡¿Qué vas a Que?!.- Ron no se lo creía.

- ¡Voy a estudiar medimagia!.- le respondió el moreno.

- ¿Y eso de ser auror como tus padres?. ¡Pensé que seriamos compañeros!. ¡La pareja de aurors numero uno del ministerio!.

- Me temo que tendrás que ser el mejor tu solo.- Ron fue a protestar y Hermione lo paro.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- El asintió.

- El tener a James en mis brazos me ha aclaro muchas cosas.

- ¿Como que?. Por que a mi…- Ron recordó lo sucedido.- ¡Déjalo!.

- ¡Ron entiéndelo!. Lo he pensado todo el día. Si soy auror cumpliré mi sueño ser como mis padres. ¡Pero tiene un serio inconveniente!.- levanto el dedo al hablar.- No podré hacer lo que quiera y siempre tendré que obedecer lo que diga el ministerio.- lo miro a los ojos.- ¡Seguiría como hasta ahora!. Mi fama seria lo único que querría el ministro.- hizo una pausa y su amigo esta vez no dijo nada.- Como medimago siempre podré hacer algo y salvaría una vida. ¡Pero lo haría yo!, no el niño que vivio o un auror del ministerio. ¿Lo entiendes!. ¡Seria Harry Potter!.- Sonrió.- ¡Además me he dado cuenta que me gusta!.- Ron suspiro derrotado.

- Supongo que tienes razón.- Hermione le tomo de la mano sonriendo.- ¡Eso significa que tendré a tres medimagos cuidándome!.- Acabo riéndose.

- ¡Gracias Amigo!.- el moreno lo abrazo. Después miro a las chicas.- ¡Bueno!.¿Que tengo que hacer para la solicitud?.

- Tratándose de ti, ¡nada!.- dijo Hermione.- Solo presentar tu titulo de graduado. Aunque no quieras tu fama hará el resto.

- No creo que sea tan fácil.- la callo Pansy.- Al ministro no le hará gracia que deje la academia de aurors y se meta a medimago.

- Lo mejor es que lleves todo lo qure puedas.- le dijo su amigo.

- ¿Que necesito?.- dijo mirando a las chicas.

Con cierta ayuda mágica cinco minutos después los cuatro salían hacia el ministerio, con gran cantidad de documentos.

Nada mas aparecer por la chimenea del ministerio fueron rodeados de una multitud. Todos alrededor de Harry. Felicitándolo o pidiéndole Merlín sabe que. Como pudieron se acercaron a la mesa de control de las varitas. Mientras un Auror había salido corriendo a avisar al ministro de magia.

El encargado del control tomo la varita sonriendo y feliz. Una vez comprobada se la devolvió. Con Pansy fue casi igual. Pero no fue lo mismo con Ron y Hermione. Algunos incluso intentaron pasar delante de ellos para acercarse al chico. La cara de Ron lo decía todo y por momentos entendía el cambio de Harry y a cada paso estaba mas convencido de que su amigo bacía lo correcto.

Dentro del ministerio fueron acompañados por varios aurors hasta los ascensores.

Al abrirse el ministro de magia los esperaba en persona.

- ¡Señor Potter!. ¡¿Que tal esta?!.- el le dio la mano.- ¿Espero que me permitas tutearte?.- el chico asintió.- ¡Estupendo!. ¿Has venido para firmar tu solicitud Verdad?.- sonreía mientras alguien sacaba algunas fotos.

- Digamos… que si.

- ¡Estupendo!. ¡Vallamos a mi despacho y…!.

- ¡Perdon señor ministro!, pero mi mujer y amigos tambien han venido a lo mismo.- El ministro los miro y sonrio.

- ¡¿Todos aurors?!.

- Solo mi amigo Ron Weasley. Pansy y Hermione estudiaran para medimagas.- el ministro miro a todos los jóvenes.

- ¿El hijo de Arthur Weasley?. ¡Bien!, ¡muy bien!. Tu familia es muy conocida en el ministerio pero… ¡Dejémoslo!. Parece que tu si serás útil como auror.- el comentario no gusto al pelirrojo.- Entonces iremos a la oficina de Examinacion mágica para que presenten su solicitud..- miro a Ron.- Es el lugar normal para hacerlo, da igual la carrera que deseen seguir.

Todos entraron en el ascensor. Varios aurors se encargaron de que nadie entrase en ese ascensor.

El ministro hablaba con Harry casi ignorando al resto salvo por algún comentario. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

- Es una pena que yo sea tan malo estudiando.- Ron le hablo en voz baja a hermione.- Harry hace lo correcto. Si yo pudiera también lo haría.

- Yo te puedo ayudar.- le dijo Hermione. El negó.

- Ya viste lo que paso en un parto. No me asusta la sangre pero hay cosas que son demasiado para mi.- Suspiro.- Seré auror y puede que algún día…- se encogió de hombros.- su mujer le acaricio la cara sonriente.

- No todos los medimagos tienen que hacer lo mismo. Hay muchas especializaciones.- el chico la miro sin creérselo.- Los encargados de pequeñas maldiciones y hechizos fallidos por ejemplo. No veras nada que no te hallan hecho a ti los gemelos.- el chico sonrió divertido.- Creo que fue el no saber lo que veías. Es imposible que alguien se extrañe de algo después de todo lo que nos ha pasado.

- En eso llevas razón.

- ¡Hemos llegado!.- dijo el ministro cuando el ascenso se detuvo.- Mientras ellos realizan tus tramites haré que traigan tu documentación de mi despacho.- Un auror asintió y mientras ellos caminaban hacia una gran puerta este se quedo dentro para ir a buscar lo que le pidieron.

- Me parece bien.

Al entrar el funcionario saludo al ministro.

- ¡Buenas señor ministro!. ¿Que es lo que podemos hacer por usted?.

- ¡Por mi nada!. Pero estos jóvenes han venido a realizar los tramites para sus futuras carreras.- sonrió.- ¡Todos menos el señor Potter!.- Harry sonrió.

- No hay problema, para eso estamos.- saco varios documentos.- Si me hace el favor rellenen estos impresos marcando la especialidad deseada.

La primera fue Hermione. Harry permanecía muy atento a todo lo que le pedían a la chica y lo que esta rellenaba. Al igual que las preguntas que le hacia al funcionario y lo que este contestaba. De vez en cuando era interrumpido por el ministro que le relataba las diferentes ramas que podría cursar como Auror. No le sorprendió que le recomendara la rama de cooperación con otros departamentos y reparación de desastres. Poco trabajo, mínimo riesgo y bajo supervisión constante.

Cuando la chica firmo un pequeño brillo de la tinta legalizo el documento.

Después de que Hermione firmara, Pansy fue la que realizo los trámites. Esta vez supo como librarse del ministro.

- Perdón señor ministro pero mi mujer… ¡ya entiende!.

- ¡Si claro!, ¡como no!. ¡Valla con ella!.

Pansy relleno la solicitud y entrego la documentación que le pedían.

- Aquí dice que esta casada.- le pregunto el funcionario. Necesitare su registro mágico. Pero como lo entrego para la ceremonia lo pediré directamente a ellos no habrá problema.

- ¡Mejor…!.- el mago la miro.- Tengo problemas con… mis padres y no creo que me lo dieran.- El mago miro a la chica y despues a Harry.

- Lo entiendo. Tranquila no habrá problema con nada.

- ¡Gracias!.

Ron fue el ultimo que hizo el procedimiento y todo resulto como en las otras ocasiones.

Un auror entro con una carpeta.

- ¡Estupendo!. ¡Harry aquí esta tu solicitud!.- La tomo de las manos del auror y después la puso sobre la mesa.- Solo tienes que firmar y listo ya decidirás tu carrera después.

Harry sabia de sobra el porque de su actitud. Una solicitud sin terminar podría ser rellenada como les conviniera.

- ¡Perdón!. Pero eso no es posible.- lo interrumpió el mago encargado de la documentación.- La solicitud es un contrato vinculante que solo puede ser cancelado de mutuo acuerdo por las dos partes y previa aprobación del Winzegamot. El señor Potter debe dejarlo todo completamente rellenado antes de salir de aquí o no seria aprobada.

- ¡Si...!. ¡Si claro…!.- miro a Harry.- Recuerde lo que hemos hablado muchacho.

- Harry siempre ha sido muy capaz de recordar lo que le decían.- Dumbledore entro por la puerta.- Y de actuar en consecuencia.

- ¡Albus que sorpresa…!. ¿Como…!.

- ¡Ha sido por casualidad!. No tenia noticias de esto.- sonrió.- Supongo que todos queremos algo de libertad.- dijo mirándolos.- Estaba visitando a un amigo y me informaron que tu en persona estabas ayudando al joven Potter.

- ¡No solo a el!. También a los otros jóvenes.- trato de disculparse.

- ¡No lo pongo en duda!.

Mientras hablaban Harry miro la solicitud. Se dio cuenta de que podría hacer lo que quería y El ministro no podría hacer nada para impedirlo hasta que fuera tarde.

- ¡Perdón!.- miro al funcionario.-¡Aquí hay un error!. Dice que soy soltero y... miro a Pansy.- Como se ha dado cuenta eso no es así.- El mago tomo el papel y lo leyó.

- ¡Es cierto!.

- Con corregir ese dato será más que suficiente.- dijo el ministro.

- Tendrá que rellenar una nueva solicitud. Al ser un documento vinculante no puede haber enmiendas de ningún tipo.

- No hay problema.- sonreía.

Tardo un momento en rellenar la mueva solicitud. Dejo en blanco la especialidad ya que el ministro no dejaba de mirarlo aun cuando Dumbledore intentaba entretenerlo. Esto complacía al ministro. Pensaba ilusamente que era por que sus palabras habían hecho mella en el chico y aun dudaba sobre la especialidad.

Firmo el documento y relleno la especialidad que quería estudiar. Medimago. El brillo de la tinta le aviso de que todo había concluido. El funcionario tomo la hoja y asintió complacido recogió la documentación necesaria y se despidió de los jóvenes.

- Recuerden que la firma de este documento les obliga a realizar el pago completo de la especialidad. Aun cuando no terminasen deberían abonar este importe. ¡Salvo que se acuerde lo contrario de mutuo acuerdo!. El cobro se hará directamente de su cuenta en Gringotts. Espero que tengan suerte con sus carreras. Por nuestra parte ya esta todo listo. Recibirán una lechuza informándoles de su ingreso. Así como del material necesario y la fecha de inicio.- Sonrió a todos.- ¡Gracias, y mucha suerte!.

Antes de salir el ministro se acerco al chico.

- ¿Al final que especialidad tomaste?. ¿Cooperación?. ¿Ayuda en desastres?. ¿Desmemorizador?.

- No puedo tomar aun una especialidad. El ministro lo miro sin entenderlo.

- Pero tenías que hacerlo antes de salir o no seria legal.

- La documentación esta completamente rellena pero no podré tomar una rama hasta el segundo año.- el ministro lo miro sin entender.- Tengo que estudiar el curso básico de medimago antes de tomar una especialidad.- El ministro asintió sin entenderlo, de pronto una luz se encendió en su cara.

- ¡¡QUE!!. ¡Eso no es posible!. ¡Tenias que estudiar para Auror!.- Al oírlo gritar se puso en guardia.

- Esa era mi idea pero algo hizo que cambiara de opinión.- miro aun auror.- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.- El auror no era otro que el padre del chico.- ¿Como están Betty y James?.

- Geniales y deseando que los visites.- dijo el mago.

- ¡No me creo que dejes una prometedora carrera en el ministerio por el nacimiento de un crió!.- Ni a Harry ni al padre les hizo gracia este comentario.

- Una nueva vida trae esperanza y más si ayudas a que nazca.- Dumbledore fue el que hablo.- Creo que Harry ya es mayor para decidir que hacer con su vida y cualquier decisión que tome la apoyaré.

- Pero no vas a comparar una vida como medimago a una como auror. ¡Podría tener una pequeña fortuna en unos años!. Dumbledore se rió.

- ¡La fortuna Potter, Black y algun dia la mia!. ¿Te parece a ti poco?.

- ¡Lo que menos me preocupa es el dinero!.- miro a Dumbledore.- Haré aquello que me gusta.- Pansy estaba cogida de su mano.

- ¡A ti lo que te gusta es pelear!. ¡Enfrentarte a…!.

- ¡Como medimago lo haré de sobra!.- lo miro serio.- ¿No quiere saber lo que quiero?. ¡Maldiciones!. ¡Heridas provocadas por hechizos y maldiciones oscuras!, ¡eso estudiare!. Haré lo que este en mi mano, ¡pero no como El niño que vivió!. Si no como Harry Potter.- miro al ministro serio.- Lamento no compartir sus expectativas pero es mi vida y yo decidiré que hacer con ella. Creo que ya todos han decidido suficiente por mí. ¡Gracias por todo!, y si no le importa nos retiramos.- Junto con Pansy y sus amigos salieron de la sala.

Al salir aun pudieron oír al ministro exigiéndole al funcionario que cancelara la solicitud del chico y de cómo este le aseguraba que era imposible.

En los ascensores el moreno permanecía en silencio los demás lo miraban tranquilos y felices.

Dumbledore fue el que hablo al final.

- Dentro de unos años creo que tendremos al mejor grupo de medimagos en San Mungo.- sonreía al hablar.- Tu elección es muy acertada los conocimientos necesarios para tu especialidad requieren aprender también parte del temario de auror.- El chico lo miro.- No puedes luchar contra una maldición si no la conoces.- El entendió.

- ¿Que te parece?.- pregunto a Pansy el moreno.

- Si hubieras elegido ayudar a mujeres a dar a luz también te hubiera apollado.- lo miro seria.- Pero yo estaria junto a ti en todo momento.

- ¿Por qué?.

- ¡¿Dejarte solo con multitud de mujeres que dicen estar embarazadas para que el famoso Harry Potter las vea desnudas?!. ¡Ni loca te dejo solo con ellas!.

- ¡Sabes que yo seria incapaz de…!.

- ¡No es por ti!. ¡No me fio de ellas!.- Todos en el ascensor comenzaron a reír con la escena.

- Creo que mañana cómprate varios Profetas.- decía dumbledore.- Será digno de leerse lo que diga sobre esto.- Harry suspiro aburrido.

- ¡Otra vez en la portada!.

- ¡Creo que la portada te la quitara el ministro!.- se reía al hablar. Los chicos acabaron riendo con el. Al calmarse el chico hablo.

- ¿Que opina usted sobre mi decisión?.- el mago lo miro.

- Ya eres capaz de decidir por ti mismo. ¡Y la idea me parece genial!.- se rasco la barba.- Te costara algo, pero tus compañeras se encargaran de que estudies.

- No te envidio.- dijo Ron.

- ¡Ni creas que dejare que te relajes!.- le respondió Hermione. Harry y Pansy se miraron.

- A nosotros se nos ha ocurrido una idea que puede ayudaros.- dijo Pansy.

- ¿Que tal si os venís a vivir con nosotros?. La mansión es enorme y la biblioteca tiene más de lo necesario para todos.

- ¡Harry nosotros no...!.

- Tendrías mas comida de la que podrías soñar y Hermione tendría nuestra ayuda para que estudiases.

- Gracias pero…- la chica no termino.

- ¡Sois nuestros mejores amigos!. Y ya que los tres estudiaremos juntos seria una idea genial.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Harry!.- añadió Dumbledore.- Siempre han dado lo mejor de si mismos estando juntos.

- Pero eso seria abusar de…- Ron estaba avergonzado.

- ¡Os seria de ayuda!. No tendríais que preocuparos de los gastos hasta terminar de estudiar de esta forma conseguirías ahorrar lo suficiente para una casa.- Los Weasley se miraron.- ¡Vamos chicos!. También lo hacemos por nosotros.- añadió el moreno.- Como el director dice trabajamos mejor juntos.- Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Sabes que mi madre os matara?.- dijo al fin el pelirrojo.

- ¡Sera solo un prestamo!. En cuanto estemos trabajando os lo devolveremos.- La morena negó.

- Mejor dejad que apadrinemos a vuestro primer hijo. Será nuestro regalo.

- ¡Hecho!. ¡Pero pido lo mismo!.- termino Ron. Al final ambas parejas acabaron algo nerviosas.

Cuando se abrió el ascensor solo Dumbledore se reía mientras los chicos permanecían algo callados.

Con más problemas si cabe llegaron hasta las chimeneas y dejaron el ministerio.

Decir que a Molly Weasley no le gusto la idea fue quedarse corto. Arthur fue el que al fin consiguió convencerla, Alegando que los chicos estaban casados y les seria útil para sus estudios.

Una derrotada Molly se metió en la cocina gimiendo con tristeza.

Harry y Pansy estaban abrazados y besándose en la cama. Apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían decían algo sin mucho sentido o una risita.

De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo en la entrada.

Ambos se miraron y poco después salían del cuarto con las varitas preparadas.

Al asomarse al salón vieron a Ron cargado con su baúl seguido de una Hermione que sostenía en su mano el resto del equipaje reducido.

El pelirrojo vio a sus amigos.

- ¿Hola que tal?.- Los vio mirarlos molestos.- Esto… Dijisteis que podíamos… venir a vivir aquí y…

- ¡Si hay algún problema!.- Hermione se acerco a ellos.

- ¡No es eso!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Os oímos llegar y nos temíamos lo peor!.- Pansy movió la varita señalándolos.

- ¡Ah bueno!.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Esto… ¿Donde dejamos nuestras cosas?.

- ¡Kreacher!.- A la voz de la chica el elfo apareció haciendo una gran reverencia.

- El ama llama a Kreacher y Kreacher aparece. ¿Que desea el ama de este pobre elfo?.

- Haz el favor de acompañar a nuestros amigo a una habitación. Desde hoy viviran con nostros.- el elfo la miro.- ¿Algun problema?.- lo miro seria.

- ¡Ninguno ama!. ¡Kreacher obedecera como es su deseo!.- desapareció y apareció delante de un sorprendido Ron.- ¡Kreacher llevara su equipaje a una habitación!.- Chasqueo los dedos y todo desapareció.- Cuando los señores lo deseen pueden subir. Si necesitan algo no duden en pedírselo a Kreacher.- Dicho esto desapareció.

Ron miro a su amigo sin terminar de creérselo. La pareja había bajado y estaba junto a sus amigos.

- Lo he visto pero aun no me lo creo.- señalo a la chica.- Mas parece tu elfo que el de Harry.

- En si es el elfo de la familia Potter.- dijo el chico abrazando por detrás a una muy feliz Pansy.

- ¡Bueno!. ¡Pues… gracias por todo!.- dijo Hermione.- Tengo entendido que las clases comenzaran después del verano y que nos avisaran cuando llegue el momento de ingresar.- Suspiro.- ¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?.

- ¡Disfrutar de una buenas vacaciones!.- Ron sonreía al hablar.

- Hay que arreglar un poco esta casa. Después de eso, nosotros tenemos que hacer una pequeña tarea Familiar.- Dijo la chica.- Pero vosotros si podréis divertiros.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto la castaña. Harry suspiro.

- Nos han entregado la relación de todo lo que me dejo Sirius. Y parece que los duendes solo han contado lo de valor para ellos. El resto tendremos que hacerlo nosotros y parece que nos llevara un tiempo.

- Hay antigüedades algunos objetos raros.- ponía cara tétrica al hablar.- sin duda de procedencia oscura. Y una gran cantidad de documentos y libros.

En cuanto Pansy pronuncio esas palabras Ronald Weasley supo que ese verano tampoco podría dedicarse a divertirse y más cuando vio un brillo intenso en los ojos de su mujer.

- ¡Si no os importa os ayudaremos!.- miro a su marido sonriendo. El solo suspiro.

- ¡Y por que no!.- respondió aburrido.- ¡Al menos podré hablar contigo!.- le dijo a su amigo.

- ¡Pues es todo!.- termino la morena.- Vamos a arreglarnos y cenaremos después. Sentiros en vuestra casa.- Ambos se giraron. Pero Harry recordó algo.

- ¡Solo os pediría una regla!.- Sus amigos lo miraron.- Que Ron se acerque lo menos posible a nuestro cuarto y a ser posible que llame antes de entrar.

- ¡Eso ni lo dudes!.- fue la tajante respuesta de su amigo.- no pienso encontrarme de nuevo en una situación parecida.- miro a su amigo.- pero te pido lo mismo.- Harry asintió.

- Es justo.

La Portada del profeta de esa mañana era algo digno de verse. Había un gran titular acompañado de una foto tomada en el callejón diagon del ministro de magia muy serio.

El titular no podia ser mas llamativo.

_¿Medimago Potter?._

_Nos han llegado informes de que el salvador del mundo mágico ya ha decidido la carrera que cursara. Parece ser que el niño que vivió ha decidido estudiar para Medimago._

_Teníamos informes que aseguraban que el joven Potter entraría a formar parte de los aurors del ministerio. Incluso que todo el papeleo estaba listo y preparado mucho antes de su boda.  
Hemos podido averiguar que eso era cierto. Aun que al preguntar a nuestro ministro este solo negó su conocimiento y se despidió de mala gana. Debe ser frustrante perder a tan prometedor auror (Y todo lo que eso conlleva)._

_Han sido varias las razones por las que nuestro querido salvador ha cambiando sus vistas._

_Una es que al igual que el su esposa la señora Pansy Potter también estudiara esta carrera. _

_La otra no deja en si de sorprendernos._

_Parece ser que en el ultimo ataque realizado en el callejón diagon. El matrimonio Potter junto a sus amigos Ron y Hermione Weasley (otros destacados héroes de la lucha). Fueron obligados a refugiarse en una conocida tiendas de moda mágica. Su propietaria Madame Malkin, Nos informo que durante el ataque ella y sus ayudantes tuvieron que abandonar el lugar (por su seguridad). Parece ser que este fue el lugar escogido para refugiarse de los chicos. Todos hubiera quedado en algo puntual si no llega a ser por que en ese lugar había una bruja en un avanzado estado de gestación y que precisamente este fue el lugar escogido por su hijo para venir al mundo._

_Como oyen. Nuestro salvados tuvo que asistir a esta mujer en el parto, junto con su esposa._

_No nos cabe duda que estas razones podrían haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión. Lamentablemente nos ha sido imposible averiguar algo más sobre esta mujer o la criatura._

_Una gran pérdida para los aurors del ministerio y una increíble ayuda para los sanadores de San Mungo._

_Solo nos queda felicitar a la madre y desearle suerte al matrimonio Potter._

_Mantendremos a todos informados sobre cualquier novedad._

_Fotos en la siguiente página._

Harry termino de leer el artículo a su lado Pansy hacia lo mismo. Delante de ellos Hermione sonreía ante la escena.

- No me libro de la atención ni un momento.

- Al menos han sido algo mas discretos de lo habitual.- dijo su mujer.

- ¡Míralo por el lado positivo!.- dijo Ron terminado de comerse un gran trozo de pastel.- Cuando os graduéis no os van a faltar clientes. ¡Aunque solo se apara ver al guapo y joven medimago Potter!.- Harry noto como Pansy arrugaba un poco las esquina del periódico.

Las dos parejas emplearon ese día y algunos mas para adecentar la gran mansión y eliminar de ella todo rastro de sus anteriores dueños. Kreacher no se quejo ni hablo le bastaba ver la cara seria de Pansy para sonreír con cierto temor y reanudar sus tareas. Incluso se podia decir que con mas celo. Dobby apareció un día después para ofrecer su ayuda a su amigo Harry Potter. En cuanto Kreacher lo vio pensó que seria sustituido por un elfo más joven y se empleo más en sus labores.

No tardo mucho en pelearse con el pequeño elfo. Todos vieron una curiosa escena Kreacher mordía el brazo de Dobby mientras este hacia lo propio con la oreja del viejo elfo.

- ¡Quietos los dos!.- La voz de Pansy paro la pelea. Miro a Kreacher.- ¿Que pasa aquí?.- el viejo elfo se acerco casi llorando.

- ¡Ama!. ¡Kreacher aun es útil!. ¡Kreacher puede servir bien a la familia de la ama!.- miro a Dobby.- ¡Kreacher no necesita que ese elfo estupido venga a hacer su trabajo!.- Fue a golpearse pero no pudo.

- ¡Quieto!.- el viejo elfo se paro en seco.- Dobby es un elfo libre y ha venido a ayudar por propia voluntad. Así que te prohíbo que te vuelvas a pelear con el.- El elfo asintió con temor.- Termina tus tareas.- el viejo elfo desapareció.

- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡El viejo elfo ha perdido!. ¡Dobby es mejor que el viejo elfo!.

- Dobby no deberías reírte de el.- le dijo la chica.

- La mujer de Harry Potter es muy simpática y Dobby le hará caso. Pero Dobby se esta divirtiendo con el viejo elfo estupido.- el elfo estaba muy contento y no escuchaba como lo llamaban.

- ¡Dobby…. Dobby!.- el pequeño ser seguía riéndose.- ¡¡DOBBY!!.- la voz de la chica lo callo al instante. Le hablo algo temeroso.

- Usted no es… la ama de Dobby… .No tiene por que gritarle a Dobby.

- Lo se y lo siento pero no te estabas quieto.- el ser miro a Harry que asintio.

- ¡Dobby lo siente!. ¡Dobby se castigara por…!.

- ¡NO!.- fue tan tajante la orden de Pansy que el elfo que paro en seco.- Eres nuestro amigo y no dejamos que nuestros amigos se castiguen por divertirse un poco.- Harry se acerco.

- Es cierto Dobby. Pero te pediría que no te metas con Kreacher. Es ya algo viejo y se molesta con facilidad.

- ¡Dobby entiende y pide perdón!. ¡Dobby seguirá ayudando ahora!.

- Gracias.- Le dijo el moreno. El ser sonrió antes de seguir con sus tareas.

Con cierto esfuerzo y la ayuda de los elfos la mansión quedo completamt6ne irreconocible en apenas cinco días. Lo más difícil fue hacer que un lloroso Kreacher quitara el tapiz de los Black. Se animo cuando le permitieron colocarlo de forma temporal en la habitación de la parte superior.

- ¡Esto es otra cosa!.- decia Ron paseandose por el gran salon.- Ya no da miedo.

- Y al fin se termino.- Harry se sento en un sillon.

- Hermione y yo, hemos pensado aprovechar mañana para darnos una vuelta por Londres. Lejos de la comunidad mágica y divertirnos un rato.- dijo Pansy. Ron sonrió al oírlo.

- ¡Genial!.

- Pero después...- añadió Hermione.- ayudaremos a Harry con la cámara de los Black.

- ¡Tendremos que aprovechar el día!.- Dijo mirando a su amigo.

Ese fue un día para no olvidar. Dos magos sangre pura sin contacto alguno con el mundo no mágico guiados por sus parejas en un lugar que desconocían y no dejaba de maravillarlos.

Al regresar por la noche, todos estaban visiblemente alterados. Incluso les costo conciliar el sueño.

Algo que soluciono el estar junto a su pareja y poder disfrutar de ella libremente.

Harry besaba a Pansy mientras le subía parte de su camilla llegando a los pechos de esta. La chica le revolvía el pelo ya que de un tirón acabo con todos lo botones de la camisa de el acelerando el trabajo.

El eso el moreno recordó algo.

- ¿Crees que Ron entrara en el cuarto?.- pregunto serio Harry.

- ¡No creo!. Me parece que Hermione tiene pensado entretenerlo una buena parte de la noche.- le dijo sonriendo antes de que el la besara.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí estamos de nuevo. Como siempre gracias a todos aquellos que leen y dejan su opinión. Aunque no lo creáis ayuda.

Con respecto a la pregunta que hice hace un par de capítulos. Ya he decidido como será el nuevo Fic y las parejas.

Tengo escritos unos dos capítulos.(Las ideas nuevas tienden a llegar mas rápidamente). Siguiendo mi norma no publicare nada hasta terminar esta historia.

Pasemos a los RR.

_**Juansorvolopotter:**_ Si te fijas veras que regala solo la parte que le regala la gente. El resto de su fortuna sigue ahí. ¿Aunque crees que eso le importara mucho?.

_**Susigabi:**_ tardo en actualizar por que no me llegan las ideas como yo quisiera. Como ya he dicho, aunque me encanta escribir tengo una vida que me consume mucho tiempo y me encanta. Perdón pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. La siguiente historia creo que te gustaran las parejas.(al menos a mi me hacen mucha gracia).

_**Silver D. Wolf**_: Me gustaría responderte con una buena frase al igual que tu . Pero soy muy mala en otros idiomas y lo único que conseguiría seria destrozarla. Gracias.

_**Vreth Lillmans**_: Me temo que la próxima historia ya esta comenzada. Lo siento. Te diré que siempre procuro hacer el capitulo con una diferencia de mas o menos un mes. A veces más, a veces menos. En compensación intento que sea extenso. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

_**Dark lunacy**_: Estoy en parte de acuerdo contigo. Hay unas historias geniales HP/GW. Pero a veces gusta leer otras posibilidades. Te diré que no descarto hacer alguna.

_**Karla**_: Gracias me anima que te gusten mis ideas. Espero que la siguiente guste al menos como esta.

_**Griseida**_: Me vas a sacar los colores. Gracias por tu RR.

Pues eso es todo. Para cualquier duda aclaración y opiniones dejad un RR. Siempre procuro responderlos todos.

Un saludo de Carmen.

Alohopotter.


	23. Chapter 23

23. La muy lúgubre y sombría cámara de los Black. Una idea y un comienzo.

Los cuatro amigos estaban delante de una gran puerta negra. La puerta que protegía la bóveda de una de las familias más oscuras. Los Black. Con un grandioso forjado las formas en toda ella coincidían en el centro. Parecía tallada sobre la misma roca.

Había llegado de la forma habitual. Solo que esta vez no se les pidió la llave.

Delante de la puerta el duende miro a Harry.

- Ponga la mano aquí.

- ¿Dónde?.

- En la puerta, ¡da igual donde!.- El chico obedeció mientras el ser recitaba una palabras en voz baja.- ¿Hay alguien mas que quiera que acceda a esta cámara con su consentimiento?.

- Mi esposa.

- ¿Tienen un hijo?.- Ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¡No!.

- Entonces aun es imposible. La cámara usa un hechizo de sangre para reconocer a quienes la abran. Con un hijo en común si podrá entrar libremente ya que la sangre la une a la familia.

- ¡Realicemos la unión de sangre!. ¿Podría servir?.- el ser lo pensó

- Si.- le hizo una señal a la chica y esta puso su mano en la puerta junto a la de Harry. Después de un par de movimientos por parte del duende y recitar algunas palabra en voz baja la puerta emitió un destello plateado.

- Listo. A partir de este momento la puerta lo reconoce como su dueño y la reconoce a ella también. Para abrir solo tendrán que venir con un duende y poner la mano sobre ella.

- Pero cualquiera podría abrirla con multijugos.- El ser miro a hermione furioso. Pero lo que mas miedo dio fue la sonrisa diabólica de su cara.

- Me gustaría ver lo que quede de ese idiota.- se puso serio.- ¡Nada puede engañar a la magia de los duendes!. ¡Nada!.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que solo nosotros podremos entrar?.- el duende estaba molesto.

- Solo ustedes pueden abrir la puerta pero después puede entrar cualquiera.-se encogió de hombros.- Claro que si lo prefieren…

- No será necesario muchas gracias.- le respondió Harry. El duende asintió y le señalo la puerta.

El moreno se acerco y puso la mano sobre la oscura puerta. Al momento unas finas líneas dibujaron la forma de esta y poco a poco comenzó a abrirse dejando espacio para que todos vieran el interior.

Nadie estaba listo para lo que vieron.

- Se han seguido sus órdenes. Solo queda lo que contenía. Al igual que en la cámara Potter.- decía el duende sin mirarlo, mas atento a los túneles que a otra cosa.- Todo lo de valor se coloco a un lado de la cámara el resto de objetos y libros en el otro.- Mientras hablaba los chicos entraron en la gran sala. Casi media eran tremendas torres de monedas doradas. Se amontonaban sobre la pared hasta llegar al techo. Y este de por si era muy alto. Apenas había un destello plateado en una esquinita. Una cantidad irrisoria con respecto al resto. Justo al lado varios cofres estaban llenos de multitud de gemas y joyas de oro y piedras preciosas. Entre estas se podían ver diademas y pequeñas dagas completamente cubiertas de oro y piedras preciosas. El tamaño del lugar era asombroso con facilidad se podría organizar un magnifico baile allí.

- ¡Joder con los Black!.- fue lo único que pudo decir Ron.

- La cámara de mis padres al lado de esto es… ¡nada!.

- Y la de mis padres mejor ni hablar.- dijo con tristeza Ron. Hermione le cogió la mano.

Al girarse vieron la zona en la que habían colocado lo que los duendes consideraron sin valor. Gran cantidad de baúles llenos de libros y pergaminos. Algunos antiguos trajes y armas. El escudo de los black estaba en varias de ellas. En un par de viejos muebles gran cantidad de objetos que apenas se veían con el polvo y la suciedad.

Mirándolo todo harry se fijo en que todas las armas estaban en ese lado menos un grupo que sin perder brillo permanecían junto a los cofres. Dos puñales, dos grandes espadas y un hacha y algunos otros objetos más. Eran simples y sin ningún adorno, pero de alguna forma al verlos se podia apreciar que eran diferentes.

- ¿Por que esas armas están con el dinero?. ¿Son mágicas?.- El duende lo miro con cierta repulsión.

- Todo lo mágico esta en ese lado.- señalo la zona en la que estaban los libros y otros objetos.- Esas armas fueron fabricadas por los duendes. Su valor es inimaginable.

- ¡Tendrán alguna magia!.- dijo Hermione.

- No que sepamos.- dijo el ser.- La normal de ser magnificas y poseer un filo sin igual. El metal es sin duda el que usaban antiguamente. La manufactura es de sobra conocida por nosotros. - Harry tuvo una idea.

- Quisiera hacerles una proposición. Yo entregare estas armas de nuevo a los duendes, ademas de cualquier otro objeto hecho por ellos. ¡Menos el dinero claro!.- fue la primera vez que alguno de los cuatro vieron sorpresa en las cara de uno de esos seres.- A cambio de que ustedes me enseñen parte de sus conocimientos de protección.- el ser puso mala cara.- Me comprometo a que esos conocimientos no saldrán de mi familia nunca.

- ¡Los duendes no enseñamos nuestros secretos a cualquiera!.

- ¡No todos!, solo los necesarios para poder realizar algo parecido. No ganare dinero con eso.- señalo las montañas de dinero.- ¡Para que!. Me conocen de sobra y saben los peligros que tengo que hacer frente. Esas protecciones me serian muy útiles. Creo que es un trato justo.

- Tendré que consultarlo con mis jefes.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Me parece bien- Miro el montón a clasificar.- Creo que estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.- El ser los miro y salio corriendo. Poco después oían como el carro desaparecía hacia la superficie.

- ¿Por que has dicho eso?.- pregunto Pansy.- No pensé que…- no sabia que decir.

- Ellos valoran mucho esos objetos y seguro que algunos ya han desaparecido.

- No me extrañaría.- dijo Ron.

- Nosotros no las usaremos.- señalo las armas.- ¡Pero…!.- levanto un dedo.- Las protecciones y hechizos que usan para las cámaras son de los mejores.- miro a Pansy.- Y si algo necesitamos, es eso.

- Creo que es una idea genial dijo Hermione al fin.- Pero me molesta que nadie mas pueda usarlos.- Harry y Ron se miraron. Sabían que lo que le molestaba era que ella no podría aprenderlos.

- Ya seria algo increíble que aceptaran.- le respondió Ron.

- Revisemos todo esto o se nos hará tarde.- dijo al fin algo molesta acercándose a los libros.- ¡Que nadie toque nada sin asegurarse que no esta protegido!.- dijo sacando su varita.

Diez minutos después ya estaban organizados. Harry, Pansy y Hermione cogían objeto por objeto y lo revisaban. Ron se encargaba de escribir en un pergamino lo que era y su uso si lo conocian. Después Hermione se encargaría de pasarlo todo a limpio, sabiendo como era su marido.

Casi una hora y apenas habían revisado un par de baúles y estantes. Un ruido les advirtió que alguien había entrado.

Cinco duendes habían entrado en la sala junto a ellos dos magos los seguían. Uno de ellos era muy conocido por los chicos. Bill Weasley. Antes de saludarlo vieron que este les hacia una discreta señal con los ojos.

- Señor Potter.- un duende con aspecto mas viejo se adelanto.- Me ha comunicado mi compañero del trato que quiere hacer con nosotros.

- En efecto.

- Nos agrada que un mago este dispuesto a devolvernos algunas de nuestras posesiones.- sonrió.- Pero entenderá que su petición no deja de ser inusual.

- Ya le explique a su…- el duende no lo dejo seguir.

- ¡El trato nos satisface!. Solo que necesitamos algo mas para poder estar seguro que nuestros conocimientos no saldrán a domino publico.

- Lo entiendo. ¿En que han pensado?.- Todos vieron una sinistra sonrisa en la cara del duende.

- Un juramento inquebrantable. Creo que en determinadas condiciones seria más que suficiente con eso.

- Me parece razonable. Pero quisiera saber antes de realizarlo los términos para pensarlo y que ninguna de las partes se vea perjudicada.- la cara del duende se puso seria.

- Es razonable.- miro a sus compañeros y estos asintieron.- ¡Los términos serian muy simples!. ¡Solo el contratante podrá usar y aprender los hechizos que le enseñaremos!. ¡La utilización de estos se limitara a propiedades del contratante!, caso que este la venda tendrá que dar la mitad de la venta a Gringotts, ahora y en el futuro. ¡Y por ultimo!, solo se le enseñaran los hechizos una vez.- levanto la mano.- ¡Garantizamos que se realizara en la forma correcta y con todo lujo de detalles y explicaciones!. ¡Es el sistema habitual entre los duendes!.- miro a Harry y sonrió.- Pero Si el mago no es lo suficientemente listo o hábil eso no será culpa de nosotros. El tampoco podrá enseñarlos.

Al oírlas todos entendieron que era algo muy limitado. Si no era capaz de aprenderlos no habría ganado nada. Algo más hizo que se lo pensaran más de lo normal. La mirada seria de Bill.

- Aquí hay algo mas.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué?.-los chicos se habían reunido a pensarlo.

- Os habéis fijado en Bill parece que quisiera decirnos algo pero no…

- Es normal Ron el trabaja aquí y se debe a ellos.- respondió Hermione.

- Pero hay algo mas.- añadió Pansy.- Estoy de acuerdo con Ron en que algo se nos escapa.

- Los duendes son unos seres avariciosos y que siempre lo recuerdan todo.- pensaba Harry.

- Fíjate que todo esto es por esas espadas que aun siendo de los Black ellos consideran suyas. No reconocen a los herederos.- decia Ron.

- ¿Entonces por que han puesto esa clausula?.- dijo Harry.

- La segunda condicion solo habla de las propiedades de Harry, no de sus herederos. Pero aun así estos quedaran ligados.- pensó Hermione.

- Por que con ese juramento Se compromete a Harry y a nuestros futuros hijos.- peso Pansy.- de modo que sin saberlo y aun no usándolos ellos tendrían que dar parte de la venta de cualquier propiedad que Harry haya hechizado.

- Son muy listos.- dijo Hermione.- es solo cuestion de usar lo que sabemos a nuestro favor.

Los duendes miraban a los chicos serios y deseando que aceptaran sin mas.

Harry se acerco.

- Me parece bien los términos.- el duende sonrio.- ¡Pero…!.- eso ya no le gusto.- Ya que con eso vinculo a mis herederos futuros, creo que seria justo que ellos también pudieran aprender y usas esos hechizos. Piensen que a la larga serán más propiedades de las que podrán ganar un beneficio.

- ¡Este acuerdo solo le vincula a usted!.- dijo con cierto odio.

- ¿Pero no desaparecerá conmigo verdad?.- el duende sonrió.

- ¿Que propone?.- dijo otro duende.

- Lo que he dicho. Para que estén mas conformes solo aquellos que tengan mi sangre podrán usar y aprender estos hechizos.

- Es demasiado.- dijo el duende.- Nada nos garantiza que ellos si los enseñen no estaran ligados.

- Por que se preocupan. Si soy tan torpe solo aprenderé algunas cosillas sin importancia. Además podemos firmar un acuerdo para que en el futuro mis descendientes…- pensó un segundo.- Sufran algún tipo de penalización económica si enseñasen lo aprendido. Seria cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo en los términos. ¿Qué tal el doble de lo que costaría colocar estos hechizos?.- los duendes se miraron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

Los chicos vieron como Bill sonreía.

Al final los seres asintieron y el que los representaba miro al chico.

- Hemos acordado que lo que pides es hasta cierto punto aceptable. Pero la sanción para futuras generaciones es pequeña.- sonrió. Lo justo seria la perdida de la bóveda y todo su contenido.- Era algo excesivo pero…

- Me parece… aceptable.- el duende estiro el brazo.- ¡Oh claro!.

Bill Weasley se acerco y saco la varita.

- ¡Los duendes de Gringotts y el mago Harry Potter hacen este juramento inquebrantable!. ¡Yo Bill Weasley actuare como testigo de el!.- Tanto Harry como el duende asintieron.- ¡Harry Potter!. ¿Se compromete a enseñar lo aprendido solo a aquellos que tengan su sangre?.

- ¡Si!.- Un lazo rojo rodeo los brazos unidos.

- ¿Solo usaran lo aprendido para proteger sus propiedades y no hará negocio con los conocimientos?. ¿Estipulando para ello que si se deshiciera de alguna propiedad tendría que dar la parte acordada a los duendes?.

- ¡Si!.- un segundo lazo los envolvió.

- ¿Acepta que solo se le enseñara una única vez y que no reclamara ni protestara si no consigue aprender nada?. ¿Aceptando igualmente que los objetos devueltos no serán reclamados?.

- Si.- el tercer lazo se unió a los anteriores. Los tres brillaron antes de desaparecer. El duende sonrió satisfecho.

- Retiraremos todo lo que haya en la cámara de manufactura duende.- al decirlo cuatro duendes entraron y cogieron varias cosas además de las armas.- ¿Haría el favor de seguirnos para que podamos completar el trato?.- Harry asintió. Miro a Pansy y le sonrió.

- Esperad aquí.

- ¡Tranquilo!.- miro a Hermione que no dejaba de ver los libros.- creo que aun queda para rato.- se dieron un beso antes de que el siguiera a los duendes y ellos se quedaran allí.

- Tendrá que acompañarnos a la zona en la que vivimos.- le dijo el duende.- allí un duende le enseñara parte de los hechizos y después un mago autorizado le mostrara el resto.- el asintió.- Le rogaría que no comentase lo que va a ver con nadie.

- Solo con mi esposa.- el duende torció la cara con desgana.- ¡Seria inútil tratar de ocultárselo a ella!. ¡Me traería muchos problemas!.- el duende gruño.

- Por eso nuestras hembras no están cerca de lo importante.- dijo más para el mismo que para el chico.

Mientras el acompañaba a los duendes, Pansy, Hermione y Ron continuaron con el improvisado inventario.

Dos horas después Harry volvía sonriendo acompañado de un extrañado duende.

Al verlo Pansy fue hacia el y se tiro a sus brazos.

- ¿Que tal ha ido?.- Harry miro al duende de reojo y sonrió.

- Mejor de lo que ellos se esperaban.- miro al ser.- ¿Lo dicho por su jefe puedo decirlo?.- el ser gruño afirmando.- Parece ser que la categoría de cada duende vienen limitada por su nacimiento y por los conocimientos mágicos que es capaz de aprender.- Sonrió.- Con lo que me han enseñado y si fuera un duende seria algo así como uno mas de los que vinieron antes.- la chica lo rodeo con los brazos riendo.

- ¿Has conseguido aprender muchos?.- pregunto Hermione.

- Todos los que me han enseñado.- miro al ser que permanecía algo mas apartado.- ¡Bueno menos dos!.- confesó.- Eran demasiado para mi. Solo algunos duendes muy poderosos y después de años de practica los consiguen dominar.- Sonrió.- Pero con lo que he sacado creo que ha sido un buen negocio.

- ¿Como ha sido?.

- Lo siento Ron pero…- no le gustaba hacer eso.- Me pidieron que no dijera nada.- El chico se encogió de hombros entendiéndolo.- ¿Y vosotros que tal?.

Todos se pusieron muy contentos.

- Hemos descubierto muchas cosas interesantes de los Black.- respondió Hermione.- ¡O deberíamos decir los Noiresand!.

- Fueron unos magos muy temidos y odiados en Francia.- Dijo Pansy.- Se les atribuyen varias cacerías indiscriminadas de toda clase de personas.- al hablar estaba seria.- Eran muy admirados por todos como un ejemplo a seguir.

- ¿Por que nadie…?.

- Enmascaraban sus masacres como ataques de bandidos o extrañas plagas, no había pruebas suficientes para acusarlos. Desaparecieron en una noche y nadie supo lo que les paso.- respondió Pansy.- Se creían que fueron eliminados por alguien en venganza. Muy útil para desaparecer si estas en el punto de mira de mas de uno.

- Lo mas interesante es que contaban con dos famitas a las que favorecían.- dijo Hermione enseñándole un gran libro.- Ambas desaparecieron de Francia poco después de la desaparición de los Noiresand y se establecieron aquí en Inglaterra.- Harry leyó el libro.

- Lestrange y Malfoy.- suspiro divertido.- Era de esperar. Siguieron a sus benefactores.

- En esos baúles hay documentación de la familia antes de instalarse aquí.- señalo Pansy.- Y lo poco que he leído…- se estremeció.- deberían haber desaparecido antes.- Señalo otros.- Aquellos hablan de sus primeros años en el país y de cómo se las arreglaron para conseguir la influencia que tenían.

- ¿Que mas habéis encontrado?.- Hermione lo miro con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Hay multitud de libros de magia oscura. Algunos son únicos y otros fueron escritos por la misma familia.- al decir esto bajo el volumen.- Como un manual a seguir por otros.

- Esos libros serán los primeros en ser destruidos.- Hermione lo miro.

- ¡Son libros terribles pero…!.

- ¡Son manuales para ser un mortifago o algo peor!.- Harry respiro para tranquilizarse.- Te agradecería que respetes mi deseo.- La chica fue a protestar.- ¿Como te sentirías si alguien fuera atacado por alguno de esos hechizos por que no destruimos estos libros?.- la chica no supo que decir.- lo suponía.

- Algunos hechizos no son tan terribles y pueden ser útiles.- añadió.

- Pues arranca la página y quema el resto.- miro a su amiga.- No podría vivir si algo de aquí dañara a alguien.- la chica asintió.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Tengo hambre que queda?.- dijo el moreno.

- Solo ese maldito baúl que no podemos abrir.- dijo Hermione.- Cuando Pansy lo toco uno de los cerrojos se abrió pero aun así, nada.- Todos miraron al chico.

- Hechizo de sangre.- la chica lo miro sonriendo forzada.

El moreno se acerco a un viejo y oscuro baúl. Sin duda era uno de los más grandes y viejos de todos.

- Sea lo que sea tiene que ser algo muy importante para hechizarlo así.- dijo Pansy.- Harry solo asintió.

El chico toco la tapa y otro cerrojo se abrió al tirar de la tapa esta no cedió un milímetro. El moreno bufo molesto. Saco su varita y se hizo un pequeño corte en un dedo.

- Al final hasta seré bueno con esto de cortar.- Puso el dedo sobre el negro baúl y este despidió una pequeña aura negra. El chico tiro y esta vez la tapa si se abrió.

Los cuatro miraron el interior con mucho interés. Gran cantidad de libros lo llenaban por completo así como unos gruesos fajos de pergaminos muy antiguos.

Ron trato de coger algo y Harry le cogió la mano. Saco la varita y murmuro un hechizo mientras pasaba la varita por todo el lugar. A la vista de todos solo un libro destacaba sobre el resto. Parecía tener un brillo distinto.

- Tocad cualquiera menos ese.- les dijo Harry.

La siguiente media hora los chicos fueron mirando cada documento y cada libro. La mayoría libros de magia oscura muy poderosa y para la sorpresa de ellos algunos de magia muy antigua pero que no parecían encajar con la línea de la familia.

- Seguro que eran para poder defenderse de los hechizos.- dijo Hermione.- Nos servirán para estudiar.- Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados.

El moreno había tratado de eliminar los hechizos del libro sin éxito. Incluso echo un par de gotas de sangre sobre el pero sin éxito.

Al final de la forma más increíble consiguió poder cogerlo. Una pequeña araña bajo y tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre el libro. Quedo petrificada al instante.

- ¡Solo era un hechizo paralizante!.- dijo Ron molesto. Harry toco con la varita a la araña y…

- Era algo mas.- levanto el inmóvil insecto y sin poder evitarlo este se convirtió en ceniza en sus dedos.

- ¡Joder con los Noiresand!. No van de bromistas.- el pelirrojo trago saliva.

El chico no se terminaba de fiar del libro y uso un par de trozos de un destrozado baúl para sacarlo de su lugar y ponerlo sobre el suelo. Con esas tablillas abrieron este y comenzaron a mirar sus páginas.

- Esta escrito por algún miembro de la familia.- dijo Hermione.- A mano y la letra es parecida a otra que…- levanto la mano indicando que lo olvidaran. Todos centraron en el libro.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Ron.

- Es francés.- le respondió pansy.- Parece ser un diario de algún tipo. Pero esto no lo entiendo parecen… silbidos.

A Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- Trata de leerlo como lo escribió.- Al hacerlo la chica, Harry sonrió.- ¡Es parsel!.- Todos lo miraron.- ¡Este tío consiguió escribir algo parecido a la lengua de las serpientes!.

- El parsel no puede escribirse es...

- Hermione te digo que es parsel lo he entendido.- la callo Harry.- Pansy ha dicho algo así como Apartar a la muerte.

- ¡La inmortalidad!.- Pregunto Ron.

- No se .- miro a su mujer.- ¡Lee algo mas!.- la chica con cierta dificultad siguió leyendo lo que ponía en el extraño diario. La cara de Harry era todo un poema.

Cuando la chica termino la pagina, el moreno aun no había reaccionado.

- ¿Harry que…?.

- Es un hechizo para desviar el avadra.- todo lo miraron sin creérselo.

- Es imposible nada puede desviar la maldición asesina.- Harry señalo el libro.

- Pues este hechizo dice como.- añadió rápidamente.- ¡Pero es solo teoria!. Y los requisitos para que funcione son demasiado concretos y delicados. Nadie se la jugaría con el. Además que requiere mucho control y poder.

- Entonces es solo un ensayo sobre un posible hechizo.- termino Hermione.

- Puede ser.- Dijo el moreno.- Dice los movimientos a realizar para desviarla pero el problema es que no lo puedes usar para salvarte a ti mismo. Tienen que interponerte entre la maldición y su victima y realizarlo.- pensó un segundo.- Es como si para que funcione tienes que estar dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por la del otro. Eso parece que le da el poder para hacerlo. Debes mover la varita…- se quedo congelando en el primer movimiento.

- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Ron.

- Su madre.- dijo Pansy.- Ella hizo exactamente eso. Se sacrifico por Harry.- Unas lagrimas recorrían la mejilla del chico.

- Y Si hubiese conocido este hechizo podría seguir viva.

- El amor que te tenia fue lo que le dio fuerza a este hechizo.- añadió Hermione.

Pansy cogió la cabeza de su marido y lo refugio en su pecho. Harry apenas si se movió dejo que las lagrimas salieran libremente y se refugio en el abrazo que le daba su mujer. Sus amigos observaban la escena triste.

Un minuto después levanto la vista y miro a los ojos a Pansy.

- ¿Estas mejor?.- le pregunto ella.

- Gracias.

- Por ti siempre.- le respondió antes de besarlo. Después miro a sus amigos y les sonrió en agradecimiento. Suspiro y hablo al fin

- ¡Bueno!. Esto es muy interesante y creo que debemos anotarlo. Veamos que más hay aquí.

Entre Pansy y Harry fueron traduciendo el extraño libro y Hermione anotaba los hechizos que decían. Algunos no quiso ni recordarlos después de oír sus resultados y otros ni siquiera eran terminado cuando Harry prefería no decir nada.

Habían llegado a una parte en la que el mago describía un pequeño viaje a oriente. De cómo aprendió magia de los magos egipcios y de cómo estos le hablaron de otra magia olvidada hacia ya años.

- Esto no me gusta.- dijo Ron. Los demás asintieron.

Pansy continúo traduciendo el diario. Solo los hechizos parecían estar en Parsel el resto era francés.

- Aquí habla otra vez en Parsel.- dijo la chica antes de leer los extraños silbidos y susurros.

La cara de Harry palideció.

- Esto no puede ser.- Fue lo que dijo el chico.- Apartaos.- apunto al libro con la varita.

- Harry espera que pasa.- pregunto Hermione.

- Es un hechizo que deja sin voluntad.

- ¿Una variante del imperio?.- pregunto Ron. Harry nego.

- ¡Peor!. Te deja con plena conciencia de quien eres y que haces.- Hablaba con voz seria y parecía hasta asustado.- Pero obedeces ciegamente a quien te lance este hechizo. Mientras vivas.- todo se pusieron serios.- No es como el imperio que te puedes resitir, si te lo lanzan no tienes salida.

- Tenemos que destruirlo.- la que hablo fue Hermione si esto llegara a malas manos…

- Seria el favorito de esos desgraciados.- termino Ron.

- ¡No es tan fácil!.- aun al decirlo Harry no se sentía muy tranquilo.- La condición para que el hechizo funciones es demasiado… peligrosa para cualquiera.- Pensó un segundo.- Por lo que dice, ligas tu mente a la de tu victima. De alguna forma sabes todo lo que piensa y siente. Mientras más mentes tengas más fácil es que tú mismo te vuelvas loco. La muerte de tu victimas también la sientes tú. Poco a poco tu mismo acabas destrozado, tu mente se mezcla con la de tu victima y acabas perdido dentro de ti mismo.- Paro un segundo.- consigues someter a tu objetivo pero el precio es demasiado alto.

- Estoy segura de que mas de uno lo usaría sin preocuparse demasiado.- dijo Pansy.- a fin de cuentas ya están locos.- Varios nombres vinieron a la mente de los chicos.

- ¿Quien crearia algo asi?.- dijo hermione.

- Mercaderes de esclavos.- dijo Ron. Cuando estuve en Egipto con bill. Nos dijeron que antiguamente había varias castas de magos. Los de las castas más bajas se encargaban de… controlar a los esclavos. Se piensa que lo hacían asustándolos con hechizos pero…- se estremeció.- creo que esta era otra forma mas efectiva.

Pansy había estado leyendo algo más del libro.

- Puede ser. Dice algo de un viaje a una zona remota de Egipto.

- Eso explicaría la fe ciega de los antiguos egipcios por determinados faraones y sacerdotes.

- Terminemos de leer esto y destruyámoslo.- dijo al fin Pansy.

Poco mas sacaron de ese extraño diario todos eran hechizos muy antiguos y a cada cual mas oscuro y peligroso. El autor no añadía ningún contra hechizo ni posible forma de evitarlo.

Harry lo destruyo sin miramientos. Aunque necesitaron varios hechizos para no dejar rastro de el.

Muchos libros mas y documentos siguieron su mismo camino.

Los duendes entraron al notar el olor de la sala. Sin decir nada salieron dejando allí a esos locos magos.

Era entrada la tarde cuando los cuatro hambrientos magos salieron del banco mágico. Todavía quedaba mucho por descubrir pero lo principal estaba hecho.

Aun seguían pensado en lo que habían leído en ese libro. Y todos estaban más que contentos con que ese macabro conocimiento desapareciera.

Nada mas llegar a la mansión una lechuza entro por la ventana y se poso delante del pelirrojo.

Este tomo el mensaje y se quedo pálido.

- ¡Ron!.

- ¡Tonks esta de parto!.- miro a su mujer.- Mi hermano esta enviando lechuzas a todos.- sonrió.- Esta muy nervioso.

- Pues si que escribe.- dijo divertido harry.

- ¡No!. Es solo que esta carta era para Bill y me la ha mandado a mí.- todos sonrieron.

- Vamos.- termino Pansy.

Fueron los segundos en llegar a san Mungo. Podían ver a Charly pasear de un lado a otro. Junto a el su madre trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- ¡Charly!.- el chico sonrió al ver a su hermano.

- ¡Ron!.-miro a todos.- Me alegro que te llegara la lechuza.- El pelirrojo le tendió la nota.

-Espero que enviases otra a Bill.- Tomo la carta y sonrió.

- Perdona estaba muy nervioso. Nyn se puso de parto justo en… ¡déjalo!.- todos sonrieron. Conociéndola seguro que habría sido algo digno de verse.

- ¡Esa ha sido la bruja que ha puesto perdida toda la entrada del ministerio!.- bromeo Fred.

- ¡Sin duda es una marca digna de nuestra cuñadita!.- termino George. Todos miraron a Charly.

- Se… empeñó en ir al misterio… para ver a unas amigas… y en la mesa de las varitas…

Solo pensar en la situación hizo que todos estallasen en risas. Una Tonks gritando y avergonzada y un asustado controlador de varitas sin saber como etiquetar lo que pasaba. Molly hacia lo posible por callarlos y contener ella misma la risa.

- ¡Dejado ya todos!.

- ¡No le digais que os lo he contado ya sabeis como es!.

- ¡No hara falta!. Mañana lo sabrá el ministerio entero y por añadidura seguro que saldrá un artículo en el profeta.- dijo George mientras le ponía un brazo por encima a su hermano.

- Seguro que podréis contarle la historia a vuestro hijo y tendréis el profeta como prueba.- Ambos se alejaron al ver como su madre se lanzaba a por ellos.

Más conocidos y amigos llegaron al lugar. Pero lo que comenzó como algo alegre y familiar se convirtió en todo un acto de masas.

El primer niño nacido bajo la ley mágica. No tardo mucho en aparecer el ministro de magia y cantidad de reporteros de publicaciones mágicas.

Por petición, más bien por evitarse ser atacado por Molly Weasley, El ministro pidió a los aurors que alejaran a toda aquella gente del lugar.

Charly no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Solo tenía ojos para la puerta tras la que habían llevado a su mujer.

Después de una angustiosa hora un medimago salio con un paño liado.

- ¿El esposo?.- Charly nervioso se acerco.

- ¡Yo…!. ¿Como esta ella?.- el medimago sonrió.

- Esta bien. Cansada como es natural pero bien.- Levanto una esquina del bulto que traía.- Me pidió que le presentara a su hijo.- La sonrisa del pelirrojo no podia ser mas grande. Tomo al pequeño en brazos y le miro la cara.

Como si supiera lo que sucedía el pequeño abrió tímidamente los ojos.

- ¡Hola…!.- apenas podia hablar.- Soy tu papa.- A su lado Molly y justo detrás como podían el resto de los Weasley.

- Puede pasar un momento a verla y llevarle al pequeño.- dijo el medimago.- ¡Pero solo el!.- Dijo mirando a todos. El chico no reaccionaba.

Algo se escucho detrás.

- ¡Reacciona Weasley por lo que mas quieras!.- la voz de Snape se oía distinta a lo habitual, mas… divertida.

-¡ Severus…!.- Lupin trato de que se callara.

- ¡Vamos!. ¡No es para tanto!.-miro a su seria y embarazada esposa.- ¡Es maravilloso!. Pero no hasta el punto de…

- ¡Metiste la pataaa!.- le dijo Lupin alejándose un paso. Al mirar la cara de su mujer supo que el licántropo tenía razón.

- Pienso hacer que te fotografíen cuando llegue el momento.- dijo Séptima Snape.- Y hablaremos.

- ¡Perdona pero es que…!.- La mujer levanto la mano y todos pudieron ver lo rápidamente que el profesor se callaba. Al mirarlos reacciono.- ¿Algún problema?.- Todos volvieron a mirar al pequeño.

El ministro aprovecho el momento.

- ¡Me alegro por usted señor Weasley!.- dijo palmeándole con suavidad la espalda.- ¡Pero antes de entrar!. El ministerio le agradecería que usted y su hijo hicieran acto de presencia ante las cámaras. No por nada es el primer niño nacido bajo la ley y…

- Señor Scrimgeors si piensa que voy ha hacer eso esta usted loco.- miro a su hijo.- Este pequeño y yo vamos a ver a su madre.- el ministro fue a replicar pero la cara de todos los Weasley le advirtió de lo contrario.

- ¡Si bueno es comprensible!. Pero… después…- el medimago negó.- ¡Entiendo!. Creo que… tengo que ir a ver a la prensa. Agradecería que en cuanto les sea posible se pasasen los tres por el ministerio para… la presentación.

- Hablare con Nyn.- fue lo unico que dijo Charly antes de desaparecer por la puerta en busca de su mujer.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.

- Ayer vimos a Potter y sus… acompañantes entrar en Grymgotts.- El mago pensó un instante.

- Algo pasas allí, va demasiado.- Miro a todos .- ¿Témenos a alguien en el banco?.

- ¡No!. El más cercano callo cuando ataquemos.

- Seria bueno saber que se trae entre manos.

- Un conocido me dijo que Potter ha visitado a los duendes en relación con la bóveda de los Black.- Alguien salio de las sombras.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- la que hablo fue una mujer.

- ¡Si!. Los duendes revisaron sus posesiones y el se ha encargado de revisar el resto de las pertenencias.- sonrió burlón.- Dice que los asusto cuando se puso a quemar no se que en la bóveda.

- ¿Qué podrían quemar en…?.- la mujer se callo.- ¡Joder!.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Eres tan idiota que no lo entiendes?. ¡Los Black eran una de las familias más poderosas!. Tenían gran cantidad de conocimientos y hechizos muy antiguos y raros.- el mago se tenso.

- ¿Insinúas que… el hechizo?.

- ¡Casi seguro!. Y si Potter quemo algo en esa bóveda no te quepa duda que ese seria uno de los muchos que destruiría.- El jefe miro al mago.

- ¡Habla otra vez con tu conocido!. ¡Averigua todo lo que puedas!. Tenemos que saber que ha podido conseguir en esa sala.

- ¿Y si destruyo el hechizo?.

- Cambiaran los planes pero el objetivo será el mismo. Matar a Potter y recuperar el poder.

- ¡Y a toda su estirpe!.- dijo alguien.

- ¡Por supuesto Parkinson!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquí estamos una vez más.

Este cap me salio mas de transición.

Tenia que sacar todo el tema del hechizo que tanto buscan y que Harry aprendiera algunos hechizos me parecía interesante. Ya veréis algunas utilidades de estos.

Pasemos a los RR.

**Darkpotterr90**: Una pareja interesante…

**Meital-lupin**: No siempre habrá Mortifagos y magos oscuros

**Silver d Wolf**: Tengo pensado una descripción del centro de estudios pero no será demasiado detallada. Algo básico.

**Susigabi**: Ya tiene para mas de una vida creo que con eso bastara.

**Dark LUnaci**: Alguien que ha vivido peleando tienen que hacer algo que prosiga no crees?

**JUansorvolopotte**r: No se que decirte ya esta demasiado harto de atención aun no se que hacer. Pero creo que lo de medimago le queda bien. Como he dicho no siempre habrá magos oscuros amenazando y al final acabarían todos en una oficina. Algo muy triste si lo piensas. De esta forma todos seguirán ayudando a la gente de otra forma.

Un saludo también a **Karen** por dejar su RR. Una gran lectora.

Gracias de nuevo por dejar vuestra opinión. Me conformo que lo que escribo os entretenga durante lo que tardéis en leerlo.

Para el proximo cap. Tengo un par de cosas pensadas que creo que resultaran muy divertidas.

Hasta la próxima

Alohopotter.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Un nuevo miembro y más sorpresas.

El ministro se quedo con las ganas de presentar al pequeño Arthur a los medios. Tonks se negó completamente.

- ¡No permitiré que nuestro hijo sea usado por el ministro!.- le dijo al representante del ministerio a lo que Charly asintió conforme.

- ¡Pero usted es una Auror!, y debe…

- ¡Mas a mi favor!. Le recuerdo que todo lo relacionado con los auror no puede comentarse libremente y por lo tanto lo que quiere el ministerio esta en contra de su propias normas.- El mago no supo que responder.

- Si ustedes quisieran creo que…- Charly se levanto.

- ¿Es usted sordo?. ¡Ya ha oído a mi mujer!, ¡la respuesta es no!.- El pelirrojo parecía tan furioso como los dragones a los que había cuidado. El mago del ministerio salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Ni que decir tienen que todos estaban conformes con lo dicho.

Al final el ministerio solo pudo decir lo que ya se sabía. El nacimiento del primer bebe con la nueva ley. Añadieron una disculpa por no poder presentar al pequeño y la familia y poco mas se supo del recién nacido.

Paso un mes con cierta tranquilidad quedaba poco para que los chicos recibieran la lechuza con el material que tendrían que comprar y la comunicación oficial del comienzo de las clases.

En ese tiempo habían pasado varias veces por la cámara de los Black para terminar de organizar todo y detallar su contenido.

El resto del tiempo Hermione lo paso dentro de la gran biblioteca de la mansión, para disgusto de Ron.

En más de una ocasión la acompañaba Pansy y en esas ocasiones los chicos aprovechaban para jugar al ajedrez o al snack explosivo.

También se acostumbraron a salir por la parte muggle y disfrutar como dos parejas normales.

Algo que siempre aprovechaban en las noches. Mas aun el día en el que se celebraba el primer aniversario del gran enlace mágico y primer aniversario de las parejas bajo la ley.

Se organizo un gran baile a la que todas las parejas fueron invitadas. Achacando problemas de salud las parejas decidieron no acudir. Para el tremendo disgusto del ministro.

Ellos disfrutaron de una y pequeña cena con sus amigos, seguida de una tremenda noche de pasión. La magia recorrió toda la mansión. Incluso el viejo elfo notaba que algo muy poderoso sucedía allí. Pero no se quiso arriesgar a molestar a su nueva ama si aparecía.

Por parte de los mortifagos no había noticia alguna. Parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

El día del cumpleaños del moreno todos se reunieron en la mansión. La pareja estaba feliz de estar con sus amigos. Pansy demostró que era una gran anfitriona y además disfruto como una más.

Tonks y Charly acudieron con su pequeño, siendo el centro de atención de todas las mujeres.

A la hora de los regalos el pobre chico no sabía por cual empezar.

Como era normal cada uno le hizo un regalo acorde con sus ideas. Hagrid le regalo una caja de aspecto sospechoso. Con cierto recelo la abrió en su interior había un pequeño y feo polluelo.

- Hagrid gracias pero…- no sabia que decir.

- Espero que te guste lo encontré por casualidad y creo que lo mejor era que lo criases tu.

- Si pero.- al mirar al animalito vio como algunas pequeñísimas plumas doradas comenzaban a nacerle por las alas.- ¡Joder!. ¡¿No me digas que…?!- el gran hombre asintió riéndose.- ¡Un polluelo de fénix!.- todos se quedaron ahombrados. El animalito abrió los ojos en ese momento y se quedo mirando al moreno. Poco después dejo salir unas alegres y animosas notas.

- Parece que le gustas.

- Pero… un fénix.

- Ellos eligen a sus dueños y parece que este te ha escogido a ti.- añadió.- Lo encontré por casualidad estaba solo en una montaña.- miro a todos.- ¡Os lo juro¡. ¡Antes de tocarlo espere por si tenía una madre o alguien cerca!. Incluso Olympe se molesto por esperar tres días allí.

- ¡¡Hagrid…!!- MC Gonagall lo miro severa.

- ¡Lo juro Minerva!. ¡El pequeñín estaba solo!. ¡No dudo que podría sobrevivir pero creo que así será más feliz!.- miro al moreno.- Creo que te ayudará cuando seas un gran auror.- Harry se puso tenso.- ¿Qué, he dicho algo malo?.

- Hagrid.- hablo Pansy.- Al final estudiaremos los dos para medimagos, no para aurors.- El semi gigante miro al chico.

- ¡Pero si tu querías ser un gran auror como tus padres!.¡¿Por que ahora no?!.

- ¡Quería!. Hasta que me di cuenta de que solo seria una vistosa marioneta del ministerio y eso nunca.- miro serio a su amigo.

- Si… bueno.- sonrió.- Te entiendo y si tu es lo que quieres por mi estará bien. Serás un gran medimago.- le dio con su gran mano en el hombro.- Pensándolo bien incluso el pequeño te será mucho mas útil.

Harry puso el dedo junto al pequeñín y le acaricio el pico.

- ¿Tú que dices?.- como respuesta el ave cerró los ojos y levanto el pico disfrutando de la caricia.- me agradas. Por ahora te puedes quedar si decides marcharte no habrá problema.

- ¿Como lo llamaras?.- pregunto el semi gigante.

- Creo que esperare a que el decida si quiere quedarse o no.- Sonrió el moreno. Dumbledore desde lejos asintió ante lo dicho.

- ¡Abre el nuestro le gritaron los gemelos!.- los dos le acercaron un gran paquete.

Al abrirlo pudo ver un gran letrero

- ¡Medimago Potter!. ¿El mas cualificado para tratar todos aquella maldición oscura y no tanto.?- sonreía al leerlo.- ¡Así como cualquier efecto secundario relacionado con los magníficos sortilegios Weasley!.- Todos los miraron.

- ¿Acaso es mentira?.- Fred hablo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

- ¡Además de que será un gran medimago es socio nuestro y es bueno tener publicidad extra!.- Todos rieron su broma menos su madre.

- ¡Ya os daré yo publicidad!.

- ¡Mama!.- ambos acabaron detrás de sus avergonzadas esposas.

- ¿Como puedes tratarnos así delante de nuestras parejas?.- dijo el otro. En eso Katie le tomo la mano.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada.- miro a Alicia y ambas se apartaron.

- Molly…

- Todos tuyos.- dijeron a la vez. Todos rieron la gracia menos los dos pelirrojos.

Lupin y Snape le dieron un pensadero y ambos compartieron recuerdos de sus padres con el.

- Debo admitir que no poseo recuerdos agradables de… James Potter.- a Snape le costo decirlo. Pero si de Lily.- Harry abrazo a ambos sorprendiendo al profesor de pociones.

- ¡Gracias!. Es un regalo genial.

Recibió algunos mas así como una fantástica tarta de la matriarca Weasley. MC Gonagall le obsequió con varios libros raros de magia curativa y Dumbledore hizo otro tanto. Cierta castaña los mirada de lejos con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry asintió a su amiga que sonrió.

Ron y Hermione le regalaron un pequeño maletín.

- Los médicos Muggles solían llevar estos maletines con sus instrumentos y se nos ocurrió que podría gustarte tenerlo.

- ¡Fantástico!. ¡Gracias chicos!.

El último regalo fue el de Pansy.

Cuando el chico lo abrió se quedo asombrado.

- Es un reloj.- Dijo al sostener un gran reloj circular ante el. Había solo dos manecillas y cada una tenia el nombre de el y de ella.- ES como el reloj de lo…- ella asintió.

- Siempre has querido una familia. Ron me contó sobre el reloj de su familia- le tomo de la mano.- Pensé que esto podría ser una forma de comenzar con la nuestra.

El chico noto que había una pequeña cajita junto al reloj, al abrirla vio muchas mas agujas.

- ¿Y esto?.

- Para el futuro. Para nuestros hijos.- el chico se puso pálido.- ¡Por ahora no harán falta!.- el sonrió y le dio un beso.

- ¡Gracias es genial!.- ambos se dieron un profundo beso.

Todos comenzaron a celebrarlo había una gran alegría en la sala y cada cual reía, comía y bebía. Bromeaban sobre cualquier cosa pasada o presente. Felices por disfrutar ese momento.

Todo cambio en un segundo.

Lupin se fijo en que Aurora tenia muy mala cara al acercarse vio como se quejaba.

- ¿Aurora que pasa?.- los que estaban a su alrededor la miraron serios.

- Siento estropear la fiesta pero creo que… voy a tener a mi bebe.- todos la miraron serios.

Antes de pensarlo Molly y Minerva tomaron el control de la situación. Poco después estaban en San Mungo y mientras atendían a su mujer un preocupado Lupin daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin quitar el ojo a la puerta por la que se la llevaron.

Los medimagos de San Mungo aun no se habían repuesto de la primera avalancha de pelirrojos cuando llego esta segunda.

- Tranquilizare Remus todo ira bien.- le dijo Arthur.

- ¡Lo se pero…!.- como respuesta el patriarca Weasley le sonrió y el licántropo le respondió de igual forma.

Snape se acerco a su mujer.

- ¿Tu… te encuentras bien?.- lo decía preocupado. Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- Si solo estoy algo acalorada por la carrera pero nada…- lo entendió.- ¡No voy a tener a nuestro hijo ahora si es lo que temes!.- El sonrió.

- Voy a… apoyar a lupin.

- ¡Severus!.- el mago se hizo el desentendido, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¡Tranquila!.- Se acerco a su nuevo amigo.- ¡Alégrate Remus!.- le puso la mano sobre el hombro.- Tendrás el cumpleaños de tu hijo junto con el de Harry.

- Si bueno…- lo paro.

- ¡Será maravilloso!. Ya estoy viendo la fiesta por todo lo alto el proximo año.

- Si será magnifica.- Se fijo en la divertida cara del profesor de pociones.- Estas pasándotelo en grande, ¿verdad?.- El le sonrió.

- No lo voy a negar, verte la cara es magnifico.

- ¡Tu eres el siguiente!.- le aviso.

- ¡Lo se!. Pero déjame disfrutar este momento. Ya lo harás tu.- ambos sonrieron divertidos.

- Hasta en este momento intentáis fastidiaros.- oyeron la voz de Dumbledore detrás de ellos.

- ¡Vamos Albus!. Creo que tendrás que admitir que nos llevamos mejor que antes.- bufo.- aunque tenga que admitirlo.

- No lo niego severus. Pero deberías pensar mas en tu mujer.- el mago se volvió a mirarlo.

- Séptima esta bien ya le pregunte antes de...- al mirar a su esposa la vio con una expresión de dolor.- ¿No me digas que…?.- se acerco a ella nervioso.

- Parece… que si.- dijo ante una nueva contracción.

- ¡Pero dijiste que…!.

- Creí que eran solo molestias por lo que había pasado.

- ¡Esto no puede ser!, ¡estabas bien y…!.

- ¡LLAMA A UN MEDIGAMO!, ¡¡YA!!.- le grito su mujer aguantando otra contracción.

Poco después Séptima Snape desaparecía por la misma puerta que su amiga con el mismo destino.

Delante de la puerta quedaron los dos maridos. Detrás todos estaban entre divertidos y preocupados.

- En algo tienes razón.- dijo al fin Lupin.- Nunca podremos olvidar sus cumpleaños.

Una hora después dos medimagas traían dos pequeño bultos en sus brazos.

Ambos varones se acercaron nerviosos.

- ¡Felicidades!.- ambos se acercaron y miraron con cierto temor y emocion a los bebes.

- Aurora…- lupin no se atrevía a hablar.

- Su esposa esta bien y la pequeña es completamente sana.- El licántropo sonrió.

- Una niña.- la cogió con emoción.

- Lo mismo le digo a usted.- severus asintió sin entenderlo.- ¿Me oyó?.- al fin reacciono.

- ¿Ehh?. Si que mi mujer esta… bien y mi hijo…

- Hija. Es también una niña.- El mago sonrió.

La otra enfermera dijo algo que dejo a todos sin saber que decir.

- En cuanto terminen con su hijo se lo traerán para que lo vea.- lupin la miro.

- Pero me ha dicho que es una…

- Ella si pero el otro bebe es un varón.- le sonrió.- son gemelos.

- ¿DOS?.- no terminaba de reaccionar.

- ¿Yo también tengo…?.- Snape levanto dos dedos. La enfermera sonrió.

- No, solo el caballero. Si nos acompañan podrán ver a las madres.- ambos aun sin terminar de reaccionar asintieron.

Los padres desaparecieron junto con los bebes para ver a la madres. Los gemelos no paraban de reir.

- ¡Esto es genial!.

- ¡Las merodeadoras!.- será digno de verse.

Quince minutos después los felices padres salían por la puerta con caras de idiotas.

- Felicidades a ambos.- les dijo dumbledore.- Aunque no puede negar que parece que Remus se ha propuesto volver loco a Severus.- El licántropo sonrió.

- Dos.- fue lo único que pudo decir. Snape bufo.

- Tendréis que tener cuidado o al final seréis una manada.- lo miro divertido.- no creo poder soportar un día entero rodeado de Lupins en todos los años.- ambos sonrieron.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de los padres y empezaron a felicitarlos y bromear. Hasta que Fred sugirió que si una de las merodeadoras se parecía a Sirius Black con su fama de galan… No termino la frase al ver las caras de ambos padres.

Entre tanta broma Harry se sintió intranquilo. Busco con la mano ya su mujer y no la tuvo a su lado. Al buscar por todas partes la chica tampoco estaba allí.

- ¿Pansy?. ¿Alguien ha visto a Pansy?.- todos miraron alrededor sin ver a la chica.

- Estaba justo a tu lado ahora mismo.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Esto no me gusta!.

- Tranquilo habra ido a…

- ¡Ron!, tengo un mal presentimiento.- Toso sabían que si el chico estaba así de nervioso San Mungo pagaría las consecuencias.

- NO te preocupes.- Dumbledore se acerco.- Seguro que habrá entrado en el baño.- Al decirlo miro a MC Gonagall y la mujer asintió.

- ¡Voy a llamarla!.

- ¡Mientras!. Será mejor que Remus y Severus se aseguren de que no se ha colado a ver a los pequeños.

- Puede ser.- respondió Lupin el junto con Snape entraron de nuevo.

- El resto tranquilicémonos y busquemos por la planta.- miro a Harry.- No podemos organizar un escándalo por una tontería.- Harry fue a protestar.- Si sale del baño seria algo… violento…

- Entiendo.

- Por si acaso que cada cual mire por la planta.

MC Gonagall salio del baño femenino.

- Aquí no hay nadie.- se la veía seria. Lupin y Snape salieron negando.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva solo!.- dijo al fin el director.- Pregunten a los medimagos y en caso de encontrarla manden un patronus.

- ¡Eso es!.- Harry saco la varita y convoco al magnifico ciervo.- ¡Espectro patronus!.- el animal apareció cegando con su luz a todos. Varias personas se pusieron nerviosas al ver al animal y sospecharon del ataque de un dementor.

- ¡Tranquilícense todos!.- dijo en voz alta Dumbledore.- ¡No hay un dementor ni remotamente cerca!. ¡Este patronus es solo para expresar la alegría de un nacimiento!. ¡Les aseguro que no hay peligro!.- la gente dejo de alterarse aunque no guardaban las varitas.

El animal miro a Harry.

- ¡"Búscala por favor"!.- Pensó el chico. El animal se giro y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

- ¿Que quieres hacer con un patronus?.- pregunto Molly.

- ¡La buscara y le dará el mensaje!.- respondió Bill.- ¡Buena idea Harry!.- Nadie podia estar mas lejos de la verdad. Solo sus amigos sabían de la otra curiosa habilidad del plateado animal.

Pansy se agacho para esquivar la maldición. No reconoció a la tipa. Y para añadir como pudo ser tan imbecil como para creerse que necesitaban los datos faltantes y que precisamente se los preguntaran a ella.

La alegría la hizo confiarse.

- ¡Ríndete puta!.

- ¡Claro!. ¡Para que me mates tranquilamente!.- le respondió mientras evitaba otra maldición.- ¿No sabes que todo en esta vida hay que ganárselo?. ¡Esforzaos un poco!.

- ¡Será un placer matarte!.- le dijo la mujer.- ¡Dejaremos un maravilloso mensaje para tu maridito!.

- ¡Si eres buena incluso te matare deprisa!.- reía otro.- ¡Claro si me lo pides de rodillas!.

Un trozo de la pared salio volando cortándole en la mejilla. Casi todo el mobiliario estaba ya destruido. O se le ocurría algo o tendría problemas. Era difícil esquivar tanta maldición en un lugar tan estrecho.

No podia esperar ayuda ya que esos desgraciados habían tenido cuidado de no levantar sospechas y hechizar la sala nada mas entrar. Solo dependía de ella el salir viva de allí.

- ¡Disfruta tus últimos momentos!. ¡¡AVADRA KEDRABRA!!.- la maldición paso junto a ella.

- ¡¡Cruccio!!.- esta vez no pudo esquivarla.- ¡Ya eres mia!.- decía la mujer con cara de psicópata.

La morena aguantaba como podia el intenso dolor. No era la primera vez que la recibía y aunque el dolor no menguaba estaba comenzando a presentar resistencia a la parálisis que le provocaba.

Cuando los mortifagos vieron como intentaba levantar la varita no se lo creían.

- ¡Intenta resistirse a la maldición!.

- ¡Mátala!.- Cuando ambas varitas la apuntaban Pansy sonrió.

- Tarde. ¡Repulso!.- El rayo dio en todos los trozos de mueble del suelo. Exactamente el objetivo que buscaba.

Los trozos de madera se pusieron delante de ella. Dos recibieron las maldiciones asesinas y estallaron en mil pedazos. El resto dio de lleno en los mortifagos, consiguiendo que el que mantenía la maldición la parara y que los otros dos se agacharan para no recibir la lluvia de trozos.

Los tres magos no tuvieron tiempo de reponerse.

- ¡Incarcelo!.- la bruja quedo completamente envuelta en unas fuertes ataduras.- ¡Expeliarmus!.- otro mago salio despedido y perdió su varita.- ¡Protego!.- El tercero mando a ciegas un conjuro y la chica se protegió.- ¡Expeliarmus!.- la bruja perdió su varita antes de poder reaccionar.- ¡Incarcelo!.- El mago desarmado acabo tan bien envuelto como su compañera.

- ¡Maldita traidora!.- el único mortifago que aun quedaba se quedo sin saber que hacer por la habilidad de la chica.- ¡Eres mejor de lo que nos dijeron!.

- ¿Que pasa!. ¿Hay envidia?.

- No se puede tener envida de los muertos.- le respondió.

- ¡Sácanos de aquí?.- gritaba la mortifaga.

- ¡¿Qué esperas?!.- añadió su compañero.

- ¡Esperad!. Es muy buena y no me puedo despistar.

- ¡Suéltanos y entre los tres…!.

- ¡Si igual que ahora!.- No quitaba los ojos de la chica que permanecía frente a el tranquila. No se le ocurría una forma de conseguir matarla. O si…- Me has sorprendido. ¡Te propongo un trato!.- Pansy alzo la cesa.- ¡Si nos ayudas a acabar con Potter!, ¡haré todo lo que este en mi mano para que seas perdonada!. ¡Es más!. ¡Dejare que te cases con mi hijo!.- la cara de asco que puso la chica era evidente.

- ¡Ni loca!. ¡Viéndote a ti, así será el otro gorila!.- el mago se enfado.

- ¡Serás zorra!.- apunto con su varita.- ¡Avadra…!.- Pansy se agacho hacia un lado.- ¡Te tengo!.- sonrió al verla vulnerable.- ¡Cruccio!.- Lo que paso nadie se lo imagino.

Pansy apoyo la pierna contra la pared y con cierto trabajo se estiro para impulsarse hacia el otro lado. Lo suficiente para salir de la zona de la maldición justo a tiempo y bajo la mirada de un asombrado mortifago. No podia negar que sintió algo de dolor al hacerlo pero le sirvió para estar lejos de la maldición y tener al mortifago completamente a su merced.

- ¡Desmallus!.- El mago no pudo hacer nada por evitar o protegerse de la maldición.

- ¡Noo!.- gritaron sus compañeros al ver como su única oportunidad de escapar era reducido.

- ¡Incarcelo!.- Los tres mortifagos quedaron de la misma forma en el centro de la sala. Pansy los miro con una cara totalmente Slytherin que incluso hizo a los mortifagos preocuparse.- Ahora quiero saber algunas cosillas. ¿Si no os importa?. Y de vuestras respuestas dependerá que llame a los aurors o esto quede en un duelo para defender mi vida.

- ¡No serias capaz!.- sonreía nerviosa la mujer.- ¡Eres de ellos y…!.

- ¡Cierto!. Soy de ellos. Pero algo que no hay que olvidar es que soy una Slytherin y me criaron bajo ciertas normas.- la miro de cerca.- No hace falta recordarlas.- la miro sonriendo.- Ya conoces como es… el que fue mi padre. ¿Crees que no seria capaz?.- la mujer perdió cualquier rastro de tranquilidad.

- Si hablamos estamos muertos.

- ¡Voldemort ha muerto!.- los mortifagos se asombraron de que la chica pronunciara el nombre.- ¿Aun teneis tanto miedo?.

- Hemos… hecho un jura mento.- dijo otro.

- ¿De quien fue la ocurrencia?. ¡Es verdad no podeis decirlo!.- penso un instante.- yo hablo y vosotros os… asustais, ¿vale?.- los miro.- Solo conozco a munos pocos lo suficientemente listos y Malfoy esta fuera de juego.- los miro y no reacionaban.- ¿Lestrange?.- la maga abrio los ojos asustada.- ¿Bellatrix lestrange sigue viva?.- la cara del tipo lo decia todo.- ¡Entiendo!, no podeis hablar. .- penso un segundo.- Eso significa que hay mas de los mas cercanos.- miro a los mortifagos. Todos miraban hacia otro lado.- Parece ser que he dado en la diana.- se encogio de hombros.- ¡Al menos algo he sacado!.

En ese momento un ciervo plateado entro por la puerta.

Harry y algunos más siguieron al animal. Apenas habían recorrido tres pasillos cuando fueron parados por dos personas.

- Por aquí no pueden seguir.

- ¿Desde cuando eres medimago Covert?.

- ¡Snape!.- el mortifago trato de sacar la varita pero algo lo lanzo hacia atrás al igual que a su compañero.

- No puedo perder el tiempo con vosotros.- Harry los ignoro y siguió a su patronus.

El resto miraban maravillados lo que había hecho. Snape se acerco a LUPin.

- No he visto su varita.- el licantropo miro al chico y se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

- Recuérdame no molestarlo.

Harry vio como su patronus entraba en una sala. Al tocar la puerta noto un hechizo. Sin pensárselo apoyo las manos y este desaprecio.

Al abrir la puerta vio aliviado a Pansy sonriéndole.

- ¡Hola!. ¿Me has echado de menos?.- El se acerco y la abrazo dándole después un profundo beso.- Creo que eso es que si.

- ¡¿Estas bien?!. ¡¿No te han…?!.- la chica miro al suelo y el hizo lo mismo. Allí estaban los tres mortifagos atados entre trozos del mobiliario.- Parece que no necesitabas ayuda.

- ¡Lo siento!. Me engañaron y caí como una idiota.

- Estas bien eso es lo que importa.

Dumbledore entro seguido de un par de aurors. Al ver la escena suspiro aliviado.

- Creo que deberían recogerlos. Tendrán que responder algunas preguntas.

- ¡Hemos hecho un juramento inquebrantable si decimos algo moriremos!.- respondió uno de los magos asustados.

- No seria una gran perdida después de todo.- le respondió Pansy en broma.- Parece que Bellatrix Lestrange sigue viva y hay algunos mas de los mas cercanos a Voldemort con ella.- todos dieron un suspiro, unos por miedo al oír el nombre y otros como Harry por sorpresa al oírselo decir a su mujer.

- Celebro que este bien señora potter.- le dijo Dumbledore.- Ya que todo ha vuelto a su lugar creo que es un buen momento para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia.- Al decirlo Snape y Lupin salieron corriendo para encontrarse con sus esposas e hijos. Dumbledore sonrió.- ¡Hay que ver como han cambiando ambos!.

Una vez todos reunidos Pansy tuvo que responder algunas preguntas a todos y por supuesto a los aurors del ministerio.

Era tarde al terminar y no pudieron ver a los pequeño así que cada cual fue a su casa, con la promesa de que volverían al día siguiente a conocerlos.

Nada más entrar en la mansión Harry abrazo con fuerza a Pansy.

- ¿Y esto?.

- Nunca he tenido más miedo que hoy. Sentí que podia perderte y quise morir.- la chica le tomo la cara con las manos y mirándolo a los ojos sonrió.

- Parece que me quieres mas de lo que dices.- el negó.

- Una vez dije que no sabia lo que sentía.- le acario la mejilla consiguiendo que la chica se estremeciera.- Ya no tengo dudas. Eres lo mas valioso y querido para mi. Estoy total y completamente enamorado de usted señora Potter.- Ella sonrió emocionada.

- Pues el sentimiento es mutuo. Cuando me atacan solo pensaba que podia morir sin volver a verte y eso me dio fuerzas.

- Parece que nos hemos vuelto una melosa pareja.- bromeo el.

- Y espero que eso no cambie nunca.

- ¡Nunca cambiara!.

- ¿Aunque me ponga vieja y arrugada?.- fingió tristeza.

- Serás aun mas hermosa.- Sellaron el momento con un apasionado beso.

- Creo que es mejor acostarse. Mañana será divertido.

- ¿Solo dormir?.- la miro de forma insinuante.

- Convénzame de lo contrario. Señor Potter.- el la tomo por la cintura.

- Estoy deseando hacerlo.

Un mago se adelanto.

- ¿Que tal ha ido?.

- Los han cogido a todos.

- ¿Pero consiguieron matarla?.- otro mago se adelanto.

- ¡No!. Ignoro lo que sucedió. Cuando me fui habían conseguido llevarse a la traidora a una sala. Después solo vi como se llevaban a todos al ministerio.- uno miro hacia donde permanecía una mujer.

- Tuviste una buena idea con el juramento. No dirán nada por la cuenta que les trae.- la mujer solo sonrió.

Cuando Harry y Pansy llegaron a la habitación que compartían sus profesoras oyeron unos gritos y vieron salir corriendo a los gemelos asustados.

Al entrar Aurora y Séptima trataban de controlar a sus alterados maridos.

- ¿Que ha pasado?.- pregunto la morena.

- ¡Esos… Weasley!. ¡No dejare que se acerquen a mi hija!.- decía Snape.

- Lo mismo digo.- añadió Lupin.

Harry y Pansy se miraron sin entender nada. Al final fue MC Gonagall la que respondió.

- Los señores Weasley han bromeado y la broma les salio mal.

- Lo sentimos pero nuestros maridos pueden ser algo idiotas sin querer.- Dijo algo avergonzada Alicia mientras Katie asentía.- Pero lo dijeron sin maldad.

- ¿El que?.- preguntaron ambios potter.

- ¡No pienso repetirlo!.- dijo Lupin. Snape gruño como respuesta.

- Entraron y vieron a los pequeños.- empezó MC Gonagall. Miro seria a ambos hombres.- Y cuando ambos dijeron que sus hijas serian una bellezas.- los dos magos se pusieron serios.- Fred y George bromearon sobre cual de los dos seria el primero en encontrarse a su princesita dentro de un armario de Hogwarts con un chico.

- ¡ESO NO SUCEDERA NUNCA!.- gritaron ambos. Nadie quiso contradecirlos.

- Severus no seas idiota. Es ley de vida.- le dijo algo molesta Séptima. Snape no podia hablar y parecía rezumar espuma por la boca.

- Es cierto Remus y recuerda que tu además tienes un hijo y que también podrían encóstratelo dentro de un armario.

- ¡Pero es distinto!.- nada mas decirlo supo que habia metido la pata.- ¡Bueno no pero…!.- no sabia que decir.- ¡No permitiré que ningún niñato le haga daño a mi pequeña!.- Aurora y Séptima se miraron.

- Solo un día como padres y ya son sobre protectores.- Dijo Séptima mientras miraba la carita de su hija.- Lo siento Atenea, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a tu padre.

- Hermoso nombre.- oyeron decir a Dumbledore.- ¿Alguien me puede contar por que los gemelos Weasley me han pedido que los ayude a salvar sus vidas?.- Los dos varones bufaron. Los demás en pocas palabras le resumieron lo sucedido sin que los padres de los pequeños abrieran la boca.- Entiendo.- Miro a las mujeres.- ¿Me podríais presentar a mis futuros alumnos?.

Ambas mujeres sonrientes tomaron a sus hijos y los mostraron.

- Ella es, ¡Atenea Snape!.- una pequeña con algo de pelo negro y piel pálida abrió los ojos de un celeste muy claro. Snape a su lado sonreía como idiota.

- Y ello son Artemisa y Orión Lupin.- Harry. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Pansy le tomo la mano.

- Muy buenos nombres.- dijo Dumbledore, mientras se acercaba a los Snape.- De padres inteligentes una mente brillante como la sabia diosa griega.- miro a los Lupin.- Y de luchadores, la diosa de la luna y el eterno cazador.- se froto las manos divertido.- Estoy deseando que estos pequeños lleguen a Hogwarts.- miro a todos.- Me alegro por vosotros.- suspiro.- Lamento no poder quedarme mas pero… tengo que atender un asunto en el ministerio.

- ¿Es sobre lo de ayer?.- prengutno Harry. El anciano asintio.

- Parece que lo del juramento era verdad. Dieron Veritaserun a uno y al comenzar a hablar murió.- miro al chico.- El resto han sido llevados a prisión.- Antes de salir se giro.- Hay algo que los señores Weasley no han tenido en cuenta.- miro a Alicia y Katie.- Ellos pronto serán padres y pueden e estar en la misma situación.- la alegría volvió a la cara de Snape y Lupin.- Aunque no se que podría ser peor dos alborotadoras pelirrojas en Hogwarts .- miro a los profesores con malicia.- O que al abrir una puerta alguien se encuentre a su hija con un pelirrojo.- no dijo mas y salio de allí rápidamente.

Para cuando Snape y Lupin pudieron reaccionar el anciano mago ya había desaparecido.

- ¡Eso no sucederá mientras yo viva!.- dijo al fin Snape.

- ¡No dejaremos que ningún Weasley se acerque a nuestras hijas!.- le respondió Lupin. Alicia y Katie miraban todo sin creérselo.

- No les hagáis caso chicas.- dijo Séptima.- Son más habladores que otra cosa.

- No tenemos nada en vuestra contra o vuestros hijos mientras no se acerquen a mi princesa.- dijo Lupin.

- ¡Calla remus y no digas mas tonterías!.- sonrió con malicia.- Recuerda que podría ser tu hijo el que estuviera al final con Atenea.- Ambos varones se miraron.

- ¡¡NUNCA!!.- dijeron a la vez.

Harry se acerco a Pansy y le hablo en voz baja.

- Cuando tengamos una hija recuérdame este momento por favor. La chica asintió.

Poco después la habitación se lleno de todo los conocidos de los matrimonios.

Fue divertido cuando a la vuelta de los gemelos estos fueron abordados por los padres y bajo la mirada divertida de todos tuvieron unas palabras con ellos.

Nadie tenía dudas sobre el contenido de la charla y después de ver la cara de ambos Weasley y la sonrisa de los adultos no quedaron dudas.

- ¡Severus!.

- Séptima, no he hecho nada.- su mujer lo miraba seria.

- Tanto tú como Remus parecéis los Kneazle que se han comido al ratón.

- ¡A mi no me metas!.- se defendió el licántropo.

- ¿Ahora eres un inocente espectador?.- le reprocho Aurora. El licántropo puso su mejor cara marca Black.- ¡Vamos remus que nos conocemos!.- miro a los asustados gemelos.- ¿Que os han dicho?.- Los dos se miraron. De frente ambos hombres los miraban serios.

- ¡Nada…!. Solo…

- ¡Unos consejos…!. ¡Para cuando…!. ¡Nos llegue el momento!.- su hermano asintió.

- Fred tranquilo ya sabemos lo que os han dicho.- Su mujer se acerco.

- Esto viene de ayer.- termino la mujer se su hermano.

- Alicia nosotros…- no término su mujer le sonrió.

- No pasa nada.- miro a Snape.- Si el será un padre protector, mejor que no se meta con una madre protectora.

- Cierto.- añadió Katie mirando a Lupin.- Somos aun peores.- Snape y Lupin sintieron un escalofrió y no tuvieron duda que hablaban en serio.

Nadie se podia creer que el temido profesor de pociones pudiera tener esa sonrisa y la cara de idiota mientras tenia en brazos a su pequeña hija. A su lado el sonriente Lupin sostenía a la suya, mientras las mujeres disfrutaban del pequeño.

LOS chicos miraban a las parejas junto a sus hijos desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Pronto nosotros también estaremos así.- dijo Luna. Todos la miraron.- ¿Que?. Es lo normal no se porque os extrañáis.

- Es que algo así aun nos… impresiona.- termino Hermione.

- Yo se estare aun peor que Snape.- dijo Neville.- Pero quiero ver la cara de estos dos.- señalo a Harry y Ron.

- ¡Hey!.- le protesto el pelirrojo.

- Pronto llegaran las lechuzas y tendremos que comenzar los estudios. Por el momento aun falta tiempo.- dijo Hermione para calmar a todos.

- Cierto. Estoy deseando que lleguen.- termino Pansy.- ¡Las lechuzas me refiero!.- añadió rápidamente sonrojada.

- Parece que fue ayer cuando terminamos en Hogwarts y ya estamos volviendo a los estudios.- finalizo Harry.

- Pero en esta ocasión será peor. Tendremos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para

conseguir lo que queremos.- Hermione miro a sus amigos.- En San Mungo solo entran los mejores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento mucho el retraso. En mi trabajo tuve que ir a otra provincia para cursos de formación.

Un mes entero y aun me falta.

Escribo a ratos en una libreta pero no tengo forma de pasarlo a limpio en el ordenador.

He conseguido unos días libres y por fin he terminado este Cáp.

Siento decir que no se cuando podré volver a colgar algo. Intentaré que no sea en tanto tiempo.

Vamos con los RR.

**Annyuska 14**: Intento que sea algo divertido y que guste. No se si lo consigo.

**Dark Lunacy**: Si crees que veras algo de lo que ha aprendido lo dudo. Pensé que era bueno que Harry tuviera un acercamiento con los duendes y se me ocurrió la idea. De todo lo que había en la cara de los Black algo tendría que ser útil no crees.

**Juansorlopotter**: En parte estoy de acuerdo. Pero piensa que tu mismo te respondes. ¿Quién dice que en el futuro alguien de la familia no es como ellos?. Si algo puede hacer daño a otros es mejor que no tenga la opción ¿No crees?.Lo de crear hechizos… me gusta tengo algo parecido en mi siguiente Historia. Creo que te sorprenderé.(No es algo tan genial, No esperes una maravilla).

**Susigaby**: Siento la espera.

**Meital-Lupin**: Gracias por leerla y como ya he dicho perdón por la espera.

Para el proximo capitulo al fin empiezan las esperadas clases y hay una sorpresita…

No esperéis mucho de los estudios será algo simple pero… tratare de que guste. Prometo más escenas de Ron divertidas.

Pidiendo de nuevo perdón por la espera se despide hasta la próxima

Carmen.(Alohopotter).


	25. Chapter 25

25. Se acabaron los días tranquilos.

- ¡Harry!, ¡llegaron las lechuzas!.- El moreno bajo rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca, lo seguía Ron.

Allí estaba su mujer leyendo una carta, junto a ella Hermione hacia lo mismo. En la ventana vio como una lechuza emprendía el vuelo. Otras permanecían esperando. En cuanto el chico se acerco un ave estiro la pata.

- Son las cartas del ministerio.- El chico le quito con cuidado la carta al ave. Esta emprendió el vuelo poco después.

Harry abrió el sobre. Le agrado que fuera del mismo estilo que las antiguas cartas que recibía de Hogwarts. Una carta de presentación. Y otra con el material que necesitaría.

Al verlo sonreír la chica adivino que es lo que pensaba.

- Si, se parecen a las cartas de Hogwarts.- el la miro.

- ¿Tan bien me conoces ya?.

- Lo intento.

El moreno tomo la carta.

_ Señor Harry James Potter:_

_ Como Ya sabrá esta carta hace referencia a los estudio de medimagia que ha solicitado cursar. Ruego me perdone si cree que el contenido es algo brusco._

_Antes de notificarle se me ha pedido que se le informe sobre la posibilidad de cancelar estos estudios y optar por los de auror. El ministerio se encargaría de todos los gastos que ello conllevara._

_Si en un plazo de tres días no recibimos ninguna noticia por su parte entenderemos que rechaza esta opción y prefiere realizar los estudios de medimago como ya expreso._

_En ese caso le informo que el comienzo del curso se llevara a cabo el día 10 de septiembre._

_Podrá acudir a nuestro centro por medio de un traslador autorizado que encontrara en San Mungo._

_Le recordamos que las instalaciones no son internas y podrá disponer de todo su tiempo como crea oportuno._

_El material necesario del curso se enumera en la página anexa._

_El resto de la información que necesite la podrá conseguir en nuestras instalaciones en cualquier momento._

_Sin más me despido y esperamos contar con su presencia entre nosotros._

_Un saludo de Evenice Halfling: Jefe de estudios del centro autorizado de formación medimaga Británica._

Harry suspiro al terminar de leer la carta.

- ¿Que?.- lo miro extrañada Pansy.

- Parece que nuestro querido ministro aun trata de conseguir otro auror.- le tendió la carta y tomo la hoja de material.

- ¡Este tío es imbecil!.- casi grito Pansy al terminar de leer.- Le dices que no en su cara y aun así hace que te manden esto.- golpeo la carta con la mano.- Empiezo a pensar que a los magos nos gusta que nos dirija un inepto.

- ¿Has visto el material?.- ella miro la misma hoja de su marido.

- Por encima. ¿Por que?.

- Aquí hay varios… objetos que no se ni que son.

- Tranquilo, seguro que Hermione si. – La aludida dejo de leer in momento y sonrió.-Además, mira.- señalo el final del pergamino.- Dan varias direcciones en el callejón Diagon para comprarlas.

- Menos mal.- Harry miro a su amigo.- Ron, ¿que tal el tuyo?.- el pelirrojo guardo su carta en la túnica.

- ¡Casi lo mismo!. ¡Pero para Auror!.

- Déjame ver.- dijo su mujer.

- ¡Lo siento!. Pero pone que nadie puede ver lo que pone.- sonrió forzado.- seguridad del ministerio o algo así.

- Al menos nos dirás cuando empiezas.- le pregunto Harry.

- El mismo día que vosotros.- Hermione dio un par de pasos y se colocó junto a su marido.

- ¡Ronnii!.- Mientras hablaba fue subiendo un dedo por la barriga de su marido hasta el pecho. El chico se estremeció.- ¿No vas a dejar que tu mujercita le eche un vistacito al material?.

- No me hagas esto Hermione.- se le veía muy excitado.- además no hagas eso delante de Harry y Pansy.

- ¡Tranquilo!, ¡Ronnii!.- bromeo el moreno.- Nosotros nos vamos y os dejamos intimidad.

- ¡No si…!.

- No pasa nada, ¡Ronnii!.- siguió Pansy.- Hermione, mañana iremos al callejón a comprarlo todo.

- ¡Chicos no…!.- la pareja se quedo sola en la sala.

- ¿Me dejaras verla ahora?.- la doble intención era evidente.

- ¡Joder!, Hermione no pareces la misma.- ella sonrió.

- ¿Y te molesta?.- el pelirrojo ya no podia decir mas. La rodeo con sus brazos y trato de besarla.- ¡NO!. Primero quiero echarle un pequeño vistazo a tu carta.- Sonrió divertida.- ¿No le darás ese caprichito a tu mujercita?.

- ¡No puedo!.- dijo nervioso.

- ¡Vamos Ronnii!.

- Sabes que si fuera por mi lo haría pero…- la castaña se separo.

- ¿No puedes ni dejarme echar una miradita?.- se hizo la ofendida y salio del cuarto.

- ¡Pero Hermione yo…!.- el portazo de furia de la chica fue lo ultimo que se oyó.

Un aliviado Ron dio un suspiro antes de sentarse.

- Si sigue cinco segundos mas me convence.- se rasco la cabeza.- Quien hubiera dicho que Cambiaria tanto al casarse.- se rió de lo que decía. Saco la carta y la ojeo.- Espero ser capaz de hacerlo.- suspiro.- necesito una ducha fría.

Cuando Hermione bajo la escalera al día siguiente aun permanecía seria. Ron bajo después intentando hablar con ella sin éxito.

Harry y Pansy se miraron.

- ¿Mala noche?.

- Lo siento Harry pero no puedo decir nada.- miro a Ron.- la confianza es lo primero en una relación.- No dejo que el pelirrojo hablara.- Vamonos a comprar nuestros materiales. Seguro que el señor Auror no puede decirnos lo que es por seguridad.

Harry y Pansy miraron a la chica y después a Ron. Este se limito a encogerse de hombros antes de seguir a su mujer fuera de la casa.

- Será un día muy duro.

- Me temo que si.- le respondió Harry a su mujer.

El grupo apareció casi a la vez en el callejón diagon. Los destrozos del último ataque ya no eran visibles y todo el mundo se movía por el lugar. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a los aurors caminando de un lugar a otro. Paraban a los que parecían sospechosos. Lo normal era que pillasen a algún ladrón de poca monta o alguien que había comprado algún ingrediente peligroso o prohibido en el callejón Knockturn

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Makin.

Antes de entrar Hermione se paro y miro a su marido.

- Ron seria mejor que espere a que nos vallamos no valla a ser que veamos el color de tus túnicas.- Dicho esto sonriendo se giro y entro en el local.

La dueña miro sorprendida a los recién llegados. Aun estaba muy fresco en su memoria el estropicio con el tema del parto. Aunque el ministerio la indemnizó de sobra.

- ¿Que es lo que desean?.- los miro entre alegre y preocupada.

- Venimos por túnicas y batas para el curso de medimago.- La cara de la mujer se puso seria.

- Si, por supuesto.- Llamo con la mano a dos de las dependientas.- Tomadles medidas a todos para el material de San Mungo.- Las chicas asintieron.

- ¡Solo tres!.- corrigió la castaña.- Mi marido sera auror.- la ironia en la voz de Hermione era muy evidente. Un harto Ron ya no pudo aguantar más.

- Pues siento decir que la rencorosa de mi mujer se equivoca.- todos lo miraron asombrados.- Recordad este día histórico. ¡Hermione Weasley se ha equivocado!.-miro a la dueña del local.- ¡Si!, serán cuatro equipos completos para San Mungo.- Miro a su mujer.- Yo también estudiaré para medimago.

- Pero. Pero…

- Quería darte una sorpresa pero viendo como te lo tomas mejor será no volverlo a hacer nunca mas.- se acerco a una chica que comenzó rápidamente a tomarle las medidas.

- Ron… Yo…- la castaña no sabia que decir.

- Déjalo, creo que ambos hemos hecho estupideces hoy.- la chica tomo medidas al pelirrojo y se acerco al siguiente que era Hermione.

Esta se dejo hacer sin dejar de mirar a su marido. La otra dependienta tomo las medidas de los Potter en un momento. Anotando algunas indicaciones de Pansy.

- Es todo, estarán listas en una hora pueden pasar después a recogerlo todo.- Ron estaba serio y Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo. De pronto corrió hacia el y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Algo a lo que el no se negó. Madame Makin se acerco a una de sus trabajadoras.- A las túnicas de ella ponle un hechizo para que se amplíe la tela, creo que pronto va a necesitarla.- señalo a Hermione.

- Pero…

- Hazme caso yo se lo que me digo.

La sesión improvisada de besos. Paro cuando Harry les aviso de que podían dejar eso para después de pagar.

Los avergonzados Weasley salieron los primeros de la tienda.

- ¿Nos contaras ahora por que cambiaste de idea?.- le dijo Harry.

- Si, pero mejor tomamos algo.- dijo señalando la acera de enfrente a la heladería mágica.

Tuvieron cierto trabajo para encontrar sitio ya que se acercaba la fecha para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts y por todos lados las familias hacían las compras.

- Ahora vas a explicarnos como es eso de que también serás medimago.- al oír a su amigo el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza sonriendo.

- ¿Recordais cuando fuimos a rellenar la solicitud?.- todos asintieron.- Pues cuando Harry dijo que solo yo seria auror el ministro dijo algo que me molesto.

- Lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione.- algo de que al menos un Weasley…

- Dijo que parece que al menos le seria útil como auror. Pero al decirlo desvió la mirada a Harry.- las chicas miraron al moreno.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver que tu...?.- lo entendió.- ¡Pensaba que si te controlaba a ti…!.- el pelirrojo asintió.

- Podría hacer algo para influenciarte de alguna forma.- sonrió.- Así que decidí que no me apetecía tanto ser auror como yo creía.

- Sabes que será mucho mas duro que en Hogwarts.- le dijo Hermione.- y lo del parto…

- ¡Si… bueno!. Eso tendré que trabajarlo mucho.- sonrió.- ¡Pero Harry ya me dio una buena idea!. No todos los Medimagos tienen que tratar con temibles y peligrosas heridas. Algunos se encargan de tratar maldiciones menores o hechizos mal hechos.- se encogió de hombros.- ¡Pues seré de esos!.- La castaña sonrió.

- ¡Serás genial!.

- Tengo practica de sobra.- se recostó en la silla.- Por algo fui el probador no oficial de todos los inventos de sortilegios Weasley.

- Entonces te daré mi placa seguro que tu la usaras mas que yo.- bromeo Harry. Ron puso cara forzada.

- Lo que mas me preocupa es que tienes razón.

Entre risas terminaron de tomarse los helados que les trajeron y todo el grupo fue hacia la herboristería y la tienda de calderos.

Al terminar recogieron sus túnicas y muy alegres regresaron a la mansión.

Harry suspiro tranquilo. Habían regresado de las compras sin tener que enfrentar ningún ataque, una novedad para todos.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta fue, que una vez que entraron en el callejón el departamento de misterios puso el callejón bajo un hechizo antiaparicion para prevenir ataques y en todo momento los aurors tenían orden de observarlos discretamente y no llamar la atención. Por si fuera poco algunos miembros de la orden los siguieron a cierta distancia.

Entre las sombras dos pares de ojos si se dieron cuenta de este detalle por lo que desaparecieron del lugar con rapidez.

Al fin llego el día que todos esperaban. En la mansión todo fueron carreras y nervios.

A falta de la señora Weasley, fue Hermione la que se encargo de que todos estuvieran listos antes de la hora prevista.

Antes de entrar en la chimenea, ambas parejas dieron un gran suspiro y cogidos de la mano aparecieron en el gran hospital mágico.

Por suerte pudieron convencer a Hermione de que no seria necesario aparecer con las túnicas verdes puestas. En cuanto llegaron un avergonzado chico se deshacía de la suya mientras se lo decía un medimago mayor.

- Ya se les dirá cuando deben ponérselas.- todos miraron a la castaña.

- Vale teníais razón.

Un mago anciano con una cara amable uso la varita para hacerse oír.

- ¡Bien venidos a San Mungo!. ¡Los aquí presentes han decidido seguir la carrera de medimago!.- hizo una pausa.- ¡Permítanme felicitarlos y al mismo tiempo advertirles!. ¡Aunque no lo parezca, ser medimago es una de las profesiones del mundo mágico con mayor número de bajas voluntarias!.- miro a todos.- ¡Al terminar su primer año algunos de los presentes habrán abandonado!.

- Lo llevo claro.- dijo Ron en voz baja.

- ¡Esto lo digo como un hecho no para infundirles miedo o desalentarlos!. ¡No todos están preparados para lo que esta profesión requiere!. ¡Estudio!, ¡entrega!, ¡dedicación y algo de sacrificio!.- tosió.- ¡Me estoy demorando!. ¡Perdón!. ¡Quiero que a medida que los nombre den un paso al frente y tomen lo que les daré!. ¡El traslador los llevara al centro!. ¡Allí se les dará la charla de bienvenida y se les informara de lo que estudiaran este año!.- algunos levantaron las manos.- ¡También se les contestaran cualquier pregunta!. ¡Comencemos!.- el mago miro un pergamino.- ¡Frederich Bomblert, August Buch!.- dos chicos se adelantaron y tomaron un zapato viejo. Nada mas hacerlo el mago lo toco con la varita y los chicos desaparecieron.- ¡Los siguientes!. ¡Denis Goshted y Hanna Habbot!.- Los chicos reconocieron a su antigua compañera.

- Después la buscaremos.- Dijo Harry.

- No sabia que quería ser medimaga.- dijo Hermione.

- ¡Tardus Mausd y Elisabeth Nochmiz!.- el proceso se repitió con varios alumnos mas. La verdad es que había muchos chicos de primer año. Llego el turno de Pansy y Harry. El medimago abrió los ojos antes de hablar.- ¡Harry y Pansy Potter!.- los pocos chicos que quedaban murmuraron entre ellos. Harry y Pansy de adelantaron y tomaron con rapidez un trozo de tubo metálico.

Desaparecieron con el habitual y molesto tirón. Al aparecer se vieron rodeados de todos los chicos que habian llegado ya. Una mujer les pidio el tubo y les indico que esperaran. Hanna los vio y los saludo alegre.

Ron y Hermione aparecieron algunas parejas después. Nada mas llegar fueron junto a sus amigos. Las chicas se saludaron entre ellas.

- ¡Los recien llegados siganme!.- Un mago vestido con túnica verde les llamo. Era alto y muy Delgado su escaso pelo gris apenas se veía sobre sus orejas. Sin apenas pararse abrió una puerta y todos lo siguieron.

Nada más entrar se sintieron trasladados de nuevo a Hogwarts. Una gran sala llena de grandes mesas y algo más elevada presidiendo estaba la mesa donde el extraño mago se sentó.

Harry y los demás sintieron un conocido sentimiento de preocupación.

- Esto no me gusta.- decía ron.- Aquí hay algo demasiado familiar.- se estremeció al decirlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo por un momento me he sentido como en la primera clase de…- Los cuatro se miraron y hablaron casi a la vez.

- ¡Snape!.- Ron bufo.

- Me parece que en cualquier momento Snape entrara diciendo su habitual parrafada de.- el pelirrojo hizo como que lo imitaba.- La mayoría de ustedes nunca llegaran a comprender el sublime arte de preparar pociones.- los demás sonreían.- A los que si pueda mostrarles algo, conseguiré que puedan…- no termino de hablar.

- ¡La mayoría de ustedes nunca llegaran a comprender lo que ser medimago supone!.- los chicos se pusieron serios.- ¡Mas de la mitad están aquí por Merlín sabe que razón!.- el mago comenzó a pasearse delante de su mesa.- ¡Me conformo con que al menos una parte consigan acabar sus estudios!.- los miro serio.- A Esos espero poder enseñarles algo de lo que necesitaran!.- se giro y apunto con la varita a una gran pizarra.- ¡Algo con lo que con suerte algun dia puedad salvar vidas!. ¡Yo sere el encargado de enseñarles casi todo en este año!.- Un rayo dio en la pizarra y esta se lleno de nombres y materias.- ¡Tienen suerte hoy solo se les comunicaran los horarios y se les mostraran las instalaciones!. ¡Pero a partir de mañana serán todos míos!.- al decirlo sonrió con malicia.- ¡Mi nombre es Wagner Artemius Bonham!.- Se escucharon algunos murmullos.- ¡Y SI!, ¡soy descendiente del fundador de san Mungo!.- al hablar parecia molesto.- ¡Aunque esa será la menor de sus preocupaciones!.- señalo a la pizarra.- ¡Aquí tienen su horario y las materias que daran!. ¡Asi como el horario!. ¡Les espero mañana!.- dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Perdone!.- se escucho que decía alguien. Una chica de la primera fila.- ¡Pero nos gustaría saber algo sobre este curso!.- Al hablar sonreía con suficiencia.- ¡Que espera de nosotros y cosas por el estilo!.- El mago se giro y miro a la sonriente muchacha.

- ¡Como he dicho!, me conformo con que al menos de todos los presentes salga un medimago decente. ¡Todo lo que necesitan saber esta en esa pizara!.- apenas la miro.- ¡Como añadidura dire que no soporto a los aduladores!. ¡Solo me interesan los resultados!, ¡cualquier otra cosa es una perdida de tiempo!.- Salio de la sala dejando a la chica completamente avergonzada, que tardo poco en salir de la sala.

El resto siguió su camino poco después.

Los chicos se alegraron, aparte de Hanna, había otros conocidos entre los alumnos.

Al parecer este seria el primer curso después de la guerra mágica y varios de los alumnos eran mayores.

Un par de profesores les indicaron como llegar al centro y les dieron un pequeño recorrido por el lugar de forma que supieran donde estaba cada clase.

La llegada a la mansión fue algo diferente. Harry y Pansy bromeaban con Hermione pero Ron se mantenía muy callado.

- Desde que salimos de clase estas muy callado, ¿que te pasa?.- Hermione estaba harta de la actitud de Ron.

- ¿No lo ves?.- hablo alterado.- Si ya de por si me costo aprobar en Hogwarts con Snape, imaginate ahora con "su hermano mayor", como único profesor.

- Hay otros tres más que…

- ¡Ya me entendéis!.

- Me parece que te equivocas.- dijo Harry.- Es cierto que ha sido una sorpresa cuando entro y dijo todo eso al mas puro estilo Snape.- Antes que el pelirrojo hablara siguió.- ¡Pero también tengo que admitir que es diferente!.

- ¡Solo por que es calvo no dirás que es diferente!.- añadió su amigo.

- ¡No!. Lo digo por como callo a esa chica de la primera fila. Tienes que admitir que la forma en la que hablo era totalmente Slytherin.

- Es verdad.- dijo Pansy.

- Y el la dejo en evidencia delante de todos.- termino Hermione.- A mi me recuerda mas a MC Gonagall que a Snape.

- Hermione, no lo estas arreglando.- Ron Hablo con voz triste.

- No te preocupes Ron.- termino Harry.- Si nos dedicamos únicamente a estudiar creo que todo será muy… simple.

- Dímelo mañana cuando te suelte el discursito de la celebridad.- Seguía molesto.

- Vamos es la hora.- Pansy y Hermione esperaban a sus respectivos maridos justo delante de la chimenea. Aunque Harry se había acostumbrado mejor a despertar y al carácter de su mujer, no se podia decir lo mismo de Ron. A la pobre de la castaña aun le costaba cierto trabajo el despertarlo temprano.

- ¡Voy Hermione no me metas prisa!.- miro a Harry.- Todo para ver al hermano de Snape.

Entraron por parejas en la chimenea y desaparecieron rumbo a la academia.

No fueron los primeros y por fortuna tampoco los últimos.

Siguieron a los demas hacia la sala en la que estuvieron el dia anterior. Se sentaron cerca de sus amigos y conocidos y esperaron al profesor.

A la hora en punto entro como una exhalación en la sala.

- ¡No permitiré hechizos ni juegos de varitas en esta clase!.- Ron pego un respingo al oírlo. El mago señalo con su varita la gran pizarra y esta comenzó a llenarse se símbolos y dibujos.- Comenzaran a conocer el cuerpo humano y su funcionamiento.- la chica de la primera fila levanto la mano.- No me refiero a como andar o ir al baño.- el resto de la clase se rió.- ¡Ni el curarse una cortadita en el dedo!. Deben conocer como es su cuerpo y el estado en el que se encuentra para poder entender las enfermedades y como tratarlas.- miro a su mesa.- Pero antes quiero saber cuantos de ustedes ya han abandonado este curso.- sonrió a todos.- aunque no lo crean muchos nada mas empezar se dan cuenta de que esto no es apuntar con la varita y lanzar un hechizo. O lo harán desde este momento.-cogió un par de pergaminos.- Comencemos. ¡ Frederich Bomblert!.

-¡Si profesor!.- el chico se levantó nervioso.

- Con que digan si, será suficiente.- ni lo miro.- ¡August Buch!.

- Si.

Poco a poco fue leyendo los pergaminos. A veces miraba al que respondía y solo un par de veces hablo con ellos al reconocer el nombre de algún colega o conocido.

- ¡Griselda Muuscher!.- la chica que hablo el primer dia se levanto.

- ¡Aquí estoy profesor!.- le respondio sonriente.

- Le aconsejo que al salir valla a un medimago. Creo que dije bien claro que con responder si era suficiente. Debe tener problemas de audición.- vario aguantaron la risa y la chica de nuevo avergonzada se sentó.- ¡Muuscher!. ¿Es usted familia de Frederich Muuscher?.- la chica se levanto de nuevo.

- ¡Si!, es mi tío.

- Entonces no es necesario que valla al medimago.- de nuevo algunas risas.

Algunos nombres mas y de pronto el mago se paro y miro a la clase.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- algunos murmullos se oyeron.

- Si.- respondió el moreno.

- Me sorprende que este en mi clase. Después de todo es un hombre de acción.

- Por eso estoy aquí.- Harry pudo ver como el mago sonreía.

- Interesante. Aunque alabo que haya mantenido su elección.- fue lo único que dijo. Leyó el siguiente nombre.- ¡Pansy Potter!.

- Si.

- Parece que tendremos un matrimonio de Medimagos entre nosotros.- Se oyeron algunas risas apagadas.

- ¿A que ha venido eso?.- le pregunto en voz baja Ron.

- Apostaría mil galeones a que el ministro también trato de convencerlo para que yo no entrara en la academia.- respondió el moreno.

El profesor siguió con la lista y llego a Los Weasley.

- ¡Hermione Weasley!.

- Si.

- ¡Ronald Weasley!.

- Si.- respondió el pelirrojo. El mago los miro.

- ¿Otro matrimonio?.- sonrió.- este será un año interesante.- Esos fueron los únicos comentarios que hizo Bonham.- siguió leyendo los nombres restantes y al terminar hizo desaparecer la lista.- Solo una persona falta, es pronto para ver si nos ha dejado o solo se durmió. ¡Bien!.- se puso delante de la mesa.- Como ya he dicho comenzaremos aprendiendo sobre nuestro cuerpo y su funcionamiento. Soy partidario de hacerlo al estilo Muggles.- Un chico se levanto.

- ¿Por que tenemos que hacer eso?.

- ¿Que pasaría si tiene que usar ambas manos o se le pierde la varita?.- lo miro serio.- Puede ser que una vida este en sus manos y si no sepa como actuar…

- Pero el hacerlo como esos…

- ¡Piense primero antes de hablar!.- lo callo.- Fuera de esta sala haga lo que quiera pero aquellos que quieran llegar a ser medimagos deben saber que es obligación nuestra atender a todos y cada uno de los pacientes.- lo miro.- Recuerde que en San Mungo también hay Muggles con maldiciones o heridas mágicas. Si usted es uno de esos entupidos puristas lo mejor que puede hacer es dejarnos ahora mismo. No perderá su tiempo ni me lo hará perder a mi.- El chico hizo como si se levantara y después se sentó molesto.- Tiene todo un año para pensarlo.

El resto de la clase fue muy simple. Bonham explicaba algo y a veces preguntaba a todos. Alababa la respuesta afirmativa y corregía el error. Para sorpresa de los chicos y sobre todo de Ron resulto ser un profesor serio pero justo y muy competente.

- ¡Vale lo admito!. Parece Snape pero dando clases es MC Gonagall.- Dijo el pelirrojo antes si quiera que le preguntaran al salir de clase.

- Me alegra que conozcan a mi prima Minerva.- todos oyeron una voz a su espalada. Ron sintió que la tierra se lo tragaba.- Quería preguntarles algo a ustedes.- los chicos miraron a su profesor.- Me han comentado que tuvieron que asistir a un parto al estilo Muggle. ¿Es cierto o solo es otra de las múltiples leyendas que hay por hay?.

- Fue durante el último ataque al callejón.- dijo Pansy.- Nos encontrábamos allí y tuvimos que actuar como pudimos.

- ¿Quién les enseño a hacerlo?.- ahora le interesaba aun mas.

- ¡Nadie!.- siguió Harry.- Nosotros solo hicimos lo que nuestra amiga Hermione nos decía.- La castaña miraba al profesor avergonzada. Este en cambio la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Tiene conocimientos medicos?.

- Solo lo basico. Mis padres son Muggles y ademas dentistas.

- Me alegro de que haya alguien tan prometedor en mi clase.- le dedico una sonrisa a la chica y siguió su camino.- ¡Potters!.- dijo sin dejar de caminar.- Aun siendo guiados se necesita control y sangre fria para hacer lo que hicieron. ¡Les felicito!.

- Menos mal que nadie le contó sobre el chico que se desmayo.- dijo Ron cuando el profesor había desaparecido.- ¿Primo de MC Gonagall?, ¡eso explica mucho!.

Fuera del centro a Harry se le ocurrió algo.

- ¿Tenéis algo que hacer?.- pregunto el moreno.

- ¿Por?.

- Me han entrado ganas de ir a ver a mi ahijado.- las chicas sonrieron.

Al abrir la puerta Betty Witcher sonrió al ver al grupo.

- ¡Harry!. ¡¿Qué tal?!.

- Hola Betty hemos pasado para ver al pequeño James.

- ¡Claro!. ¡Pasad!. Esta en el salón. John no deja de jugar con el cada vez que tiene ocasión. Esta empeñado en que sea jugador de Quiddich.

Al entrar vieron como El adulto hacia volar entre sus brazos a un sonriente bebe.

- ¡Harry!, ¡Chicos!. ¿Que tal?.

- Hola John hemos pasado para visitaros.

- Pues sed bien venidos.

Después de jugar un rato con el pequeño este fue literalmente monopolizado por las chicas.

Los varones junto a la madre se sentaron en los sillone3s.

- ¿Como van las cosas por el ministerio?.- pregunto el pelirrojo. El Auror sonrió divertido.

- ¡Ni os lo imagináis!.- miro al moreno.- El ministro ha movido cielo y tierra para conseguir que entraras en la academia de Aurors. Lo único que pudo conseguir fue que tú decidieras.

- Lo se.- respondió sin ganas.

- Tengo que admitir que fue la mejor elección. Serias un gran auror pero por desgracia no te dejarían serlo.

- Una marioneta.- dijo Ron. El auror asintió.

- Aunque no lo creas tu nombre tambien ha estado por el departamento los últimos días.- el pelirrojo lo miro extrañado.- El ministro busco entre los aspirantes a auror a un pelirrojo de apellido Weasley e intimo amigo de Harry Potter.- sonrió.- Incluso fue a ver a tu padre para preguntarle por su hijo pequeño. ¡Para que intercedieras!.- dijo divertido.

- ¡Joder!. Seguro que le traerá problemas a mi familia.- respondió preocupado.

- Lo dudo. Arthur Weasley es uno de los héroes del ministerio. Uno de los que mas se opuso a Voldemort y los suyos.- sonrió.- Tenias que ver la cara del ministro cuando muy orgulloso tu padre le dijo que su hijo al final seria medimago. Scrimgeour salio tartamudeando felicidades.- Ron miro a su amigo.

- Al final ha resultado ser una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida.

- Exagerado.- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a el con el pequeño James en brazos.

- ¡Hola peque!. Cada vez eres mas guapo. No como la primera vez que te vi.- Pansy le dio un golpe.- ¿Tu tambien?. ¡Harry dile algo a tu mujer!.

- Pansy no le des en la cabeza.- ella lo miro seria.- le hará falta para estudiar.- se defendió.- o ambas tendréis que hacerlo por el.

- Bien visto.- le respondió la morena. Se sentó junto a el y lo beso.

- Traidor.- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y vosotros para cuando pensais tener hijos?.- los cuatro chicos se quedaron callado y nerviosos.- Seriáis unos padres geniales.- termino la mujer de la casa.

- ¡Es que… con los estudios…!.

- ¡No sabemos… Si…!.

- ¡El riesgo de…que nos… ataquen…!.

- ¡Es mejor … esperar a que…!.

Betty miro a su marido.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que pronto James tendrá compañeros de juego.- Los chicos miraron a sus mujeres y estas los miraron nerviosas negando. El matrimonio los miro divertidos.

Dos encapuchados entraron en la lúgubre sala corriendo.

- ¡Los hemos encontrado!.

- ¿Dónde?.

- En un viejo edificio Abandonado. Creo que hace mucho los Muggles iban mucho allí a pedir a sus dioses. Pero ahora no se acercan por que lo ven en ruinas. Converto o algo así lo llaman.

- La cuestión es que es muy grande y desde hace mucho se realizan los estudios de los medimagos allí.- añadió otro.

- ¿Tenemos a alguien dentro?.

- Ha sido imposible. La seguridad es muy fuerte.

- ¿En un colegio?.

- No sabemos como pero así es.- sonrio.- Pero hemos encontrado una forma de entrar.

- ¿Es segura?.- pregunto.

- Solo podremos hacerlo una vez pero creemos que si.

- ¡Preparadlo todo!.

- Será una pena.- dijo la misteriosa mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

- Solo digo que será una lastima matarlos a todos antes de averiguar que es lo que destruyeron en la cámara.- hablaba como aquello no tuviera importancia.

- Nuestro objetivo es matar a Potter y los demás. El resto… no importa.

- Tú mandas.

Para los chicos fu vergonzoso responder a las preguntas que les hizo Bonham. El resto de la clase los miraba entre sorprendidos y alegres. Menos la envidiosa señorita Griselda Muuscher.

Había resultado un mes muy interesante. Con el profesor vieron cada una de las partes del cuerpo y su función. Algunos se horrorizaban otros se maravillaban.

Para sorpresa del grupo al que más gustaban estas clases fue a Ron. Hermione les comento un día que hablaba en voz baja de cómo se reiría de Fred y George.

Fue divertido el día que tuvieron que hablar sobre la sexualidad y los métodos para la concepción y como evitarla.

- Esa parte seguro que la dominan.- bromeo un chico refiriéndose al grupo. Las risas se callaron cuando una maldición de Pansy lo dejo en el suelo babeando.

- ¡Una buena forma de dejar dormido a un paciente rebelde!.- fue el comentario del profesor.

Otro de los profesores entro corriendo en la sala.

- ¡NOS ATACAN!. ¡MOTIFAGOS!.- mas de uno miro a Harry. El chico y sus amigos ya estaban de pie varita en mano.

- ¡Que nadie salga de esta sala!. ¡Protéjanse y esperen!.- dijo el moreno en voz alta.

- ¡Señor Potter!. ¿Que demonios cree que hace?.- dijo Bonham.

- Están aquí para matarme y no pararan hasta que me encuentren. Mataran a cualquiera que vean.- algunas chicas se asustaron.

- Se da demasiada importancia.- le respondió el profesor.

- ¿Cuantos ataques ha sufrido este centro?.- no respondió.- Lo que pensé.

- Créanos profesor, aunque no lo parezca sabemos que hacer.- dijo Hermione.

- No lo dudo pero dentro de este centro yo soy el responsable de su seguridad. Y por lo tanto…- Cinco encapuchados entraron en la sala.

Al verlos alli parados les apuntaron con las varitas. Los chicos no lo pensaron un segundo.

Cuando uno apunto al mago que había entrado avisando fue lo ultimo que tuvo tiempo de hacer.

Los cuatro chicos atacaron a la vez. Harry lanzo un protego al mago y sus amigos atacaron a los demás. Solo uno pudo protegerse. Los otros dos se movieron hacia los lados para pelear. Bonham trato de lanzar un hechizo al mas cercano que lo paro, quedando frente al profesor.

- Muere.- el mortifago apunto al profesor que no se amilano.

Cuando se disponía a atacarlo, su varita salio volando hacia un lado y el mortifago hacia otro. El profesor miro alucinado a su salvador. No había oído a Potter lanzar el hechizo y por la fuerza y distancia a la que salio el Mortifago tuvo que ser de gran potencia.

Los dos restantes se defendían de los chicos como podían pero era evidente que no eran rivales para los cuatro amigos.

- Vamonos llamemos al resto.- dijo uno antes de que un hechizo de Pansy lo desarmara.

El último no tuvo opción cuando lanzo un rayo hacia el grupo y estos se apartaron cada uno en una dirección. Poco después caía al suelo y terminaba como los demás atado e indefenso.

- ¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Pansy.

- ¡Le han dado a Muuscher!.- dijo una chica junto a la aludida.

El profesor se acerco a la chica. Le basto un rápido movimiento de varita para saber que estaba perfectamente. Además de la quemadura sobre la banca donde dio el hechizo.

- Solo se desmayo por la impresión.- miro a los cuatro chicos.- Parece que saben bien lo que hacen. Nos quedaremos aquí y esperaremos. Tengan cuidado.

- Ustedes también.- dijo Ron.

Los cuatro salieron de la sala con la varita delante. El profesor con ayuda de otros recostó a la chica desmayada en los bancos y alzo la voz.

- Este es un buen ejemplo de calma y control.- los demás lo miraron.- Ante la situación sus compañeros se han mantenido tranquilos y han sabido reaccionar. Un comportamiento ideal para un medimago. Tengan presente eso.

No tengo excusas.

Las fiestas han sido una locura.

Y antes… mejor no seguir.

Vamos con los RR.

**Anyuska 14:** Doy por sentado que cualquiera puede hacer grandes cosas. ¿Por que no Pansy?.

**Juansolvoropotter:** Es cierto seria una gran carrera. Pero volveríamos a lo de antes. Estaría controlado por el ministerio de alguna forma. Además, ¿Ves a Harry y Ron estudiando para descubrir hechizos o funciones de vete a saber que cosa?. Eso seria más de Hermione y Pansy.

**Susigaby:** Ya he dicho que aunque tarde acabare esta historia y si puedo las otras que tengo en proyecto. Te diré que a los duendes les da igual lo que hagan con sus cosas los magos. Mientras no sea hecho por ellos.

Doy también las gracias a los dos nuevos lectores. **Macabre-Wolf** y **Nocturnal Depression.**

Se acerca el final de la historia a grandes pasos.

Gracias a todos y perdón por la espera.


	26. Chapter 26

26. De nuevo lucha por sus vidas.

Los cuatro chicos juntos se movían por el pasillo.

- ¡Estoy un poco harto de esto!.- decía Ron.- Cada cierto tiempo tenemos que pelear con esos tipos.- bufo molesto.- Espero que se termine. No pienso pasarme toda la vida así.

- Vamos hacia la entrada.- dijo Harry.

Tuvieron que esquivar a algunos alumnos de cursos superiores que trataban de ayudar a otros o simplemente se defendían, o huían.

- ¡Se acabo!.- dijo una molesta Pansy, parándose.

- Pansy, por favor.

- Si no hacemos algo pasara lo que teme Ron. Toda una vida huyendo y de eso nada.

- Acabaríamos siendo nuestros mejores pacientes.- bromeo el pelirrojo.- ¿Os lo imagináis?.- puso voz cómica.- ¡Cariño tenemos que ir a Gringgots!. Prepárate.- cambio de voz.- Lo siento, pero es que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear. ¿Lo podemos dejar para mañana?.- cambio la voz de nuevo.- ¡Claro!, de todas formas seguro que será igual que hoy.- los demas sonrieron ante la broma.

- Hasta que encuentren a todos tendremos que soportarlo.- dijo Harry.- No hay nada que me gustase mas que poderlos coger a todos de una sola vez.

- Creo que hay una forma.- todos miraron a Hermione.- ¡Es solo una idea…!. Pero si le lanzamos a alguno el imperio.

- Moriría.- término Ron.

- Si, si le pedimos que nos diga algo. Pero si le ordenamos que valla a su escondite con algún objeto hechizado podríamos llegar y el no habría tenido nada que ver en ello.

No pudieron seguir hablando Cuatro mortifagos salieron de una sala.

- ¡Son ellos!. ¡A muerte!.

- ¡Expeliarmus!.- Gritaron los cuatro. Como si lo tuvieran ensayado cada rayo dio en uno de los objetivos y solo el más atrasado tuvo tiempo de poner un escudo. De poco le sirvió al recibir la nueva tanda de maldiciones.

- ¡Diffindo!.

- ¡Brakium Enmendum!.

- ¡Tarangatela!.

- ¡Bombarda!.

El hechizo de Pansy lanzo a todos los mortifagos en distintas direcciones dejándolos heridos e inconscientes en el suelo. Todos la miraron.

- ¿No crees que… te has pasado un poquito?.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Te aseguro que me he contenido.- comenzó a caminar. Ron miro a su amigo y este asintió.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando hacia la entrada. Los mortifagos estaban siendo controlados. No se esperaban que hubiese tan buenos magos entre los estudiantes a Medimago. Si bien no lanzaban maldiciones imperdonables, si sabían como hacer que un pequeño corte o un golpe bien dado hicieran un daño considerable.

Los cuatro llegaron a la zona en la que los mantenían a ralla sorprendidos.

- Esto si que no se lo esperaban.- sonrió Pansy.

A lo lejos dos mortifagos la vieron.

- ¡Mira!, es la puta de Potter.

- Si.- el enmascarado se concentro antes de lanzar la maldición.- ¡Sectusempra!.- nadie vio venir el rallo que rozo a pansy.

- ¡AHH!.- la chica se cogió la zona del costado en el que comenzo a manar sangre.

- ¡PANSY!.- Harry se agacho a sujetarla.

- ¡Le diste!.- oyeron.

- ¡Muere mala puta!, ¡traidora a los tuyos!.- La rabia comenzó a crecer en el morenos. Junto a el algunos pequeños granitos comenzaron a moverse, poco a poco la cosa fue a mas.

- Cuidadla.- dijo levantándose.

- Ha…rry.- la morena no podia hablar del dolor. Hermione comenzó a lanzarle algunos hechizos para cerrar la herida.

- ¡No sirven!.- Ron apretaba su tunica contra la herida.

- ¡Tiene que haber algo!. ¡Harry se lo lanzo a Malfoy y Snape lo cerró recitando!. Así que no puede ser algo muy complejo.- La castaña se dio cuenta.

- ¡Eso es!.- comenzó a mover la varita sobre la herida y a recitar en voz baja. Tardaba pero parecía que salía menos sangre.

- ¡Hermi date prisa por favor!.- sin dejar de recitar lo miro seria.- ¡Vale me callo!.

En ese momento una gran explosión ilumino la zona en la que permanecían los mortifagos. Ambos miraron allí un segundo sabiendo quien era el causante.

- Espero que no haga algo de lo que se tenga que arrepentir.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¡Se cerro!.- suspiro aliviada Hermione.

Harry no oía a sus amigos, solo un pensamiento lo guiaba hacer daño a quien había herido a su mujer. Por el hechizo sabia quien podia ser.

Cuando el encapuchado lo vio le lanzo un hechizo. El furioso chico lo desvió con la mano, dejando a los mortifagos sorprendidos.

- ¡Mátalo!.- grito otro.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- la mortal maldición se acercaba al chico.

Harry solo levanto la mano y se agacho golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El mortal rallo siguió el mismo camino destrozando el suelo.

- ¡Es… Imposible!.- ni atacantes ni defensores se creían lo que habían visto. Con solo mover la mano Harry Potter había desviado la maldición asesina.

- ¡Te toca!.- hablo con odio.- ¡Malfoy!.- El encapuchado sintió como sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo. Sabía quien era incluso con la cara tapada.

- ¡¡Matadlo!!, ¡¡Matadlo!!.- grito el rubio aterrado.

Gran cantidad de maldiciones fueron hacia el chico.

El moreno abrió los brazos y cerro con fuerza las manos. Al golpearse entre si, todas las maldiciones cambiaron de dirección. Pocos mortifagos pudieron evitar recibir alguna de ellas. Unos murieron al instante al recibir el temido rayo verde. Otro se retorcían en el suelo y algunos habían volado hacia atrás o simplemente sufrieron terribles cortes o amputaciones.

Ante esto los pocos que habían podido evitar ser alcanzados huyeron aterrados. Solo uno permaneció en su sitio. Draco Malfoy. Lejos de ser un acto de valor, el Slytherin apenar podia controlar el miedo que lo dominaba. Ver todo el poder que tenia el moreno fue demasiado para el. El pequeño charco junto a su pierna lo atestiguaba. Cuando Harry llego junto a el sus piernas no pudieron sostenerlo por mas tiempo. Antes incluso de tocar el suelo ya se había desmallado.

Harry se sentía frustrado quería destrozar a ese cabron pero en ese estado lo único que sentía era asco.

- El orgullo de los sangre pura.- dijo con asco. No tardo un instante en reunirse con su mujer y amigos.- ¿Como esta?.

- Me ha costado cerrar del todo la herida. Ha perdido bastante sangre y esta muy débil.-decía Hermione.- Pero con esto podrá resistir hasta que la traten.

- En ese caso creo que llego en el momento oportuno.- Los tres se giraron para ver a su profesor.- Si me lo permiten necesito atender a mi paciente.

Solo Harry permaneció junto a su mujer. Bonham lo miro y sonrió.

- Tranquilo esta a salvo.- el lo miro.- debería saber de sobra que la señora Weasley es muy buena en todo lo que hace.- Le dio un rápido vistazo a la herida casi cerrada.- No me equivoco casi esta listo. - pasaba la varita despidiendo un brillo que cambiaba de color.- Aun debe practicar algo mas pero es un gran trabajo. Felicidades por saber que hacer con esta maldición. Me gustaría que me informaran sobre ella.- lanzo un par de hechizos y le aplico una crema que saco de su túnica.- Solo necesita descansar unos días y estará como nueva.

- Gracias profesor.- le dijo el moreno.

- Como he dicho, es mi obligación el cuidar de mis alumnos.- sonrió.- Por nada del mundo permitiría que una de las mejores parejas de Medimagos se separe.- lo miro.- ¡Si lo repite lo negare todo!.

Los primero Aurors del ministerio se quedaron parados de golpe. Venían preparados para una dura batalla y tener que ayudar a los supervivientes. Pero no fue nada ni remotamente cercano a lo que encontraron. No tenían que hacer nada ya que todos los mortifagos estaban atados o inconscientes. Incluso un par habían recibido tratamiento.

Podían ver como los medimagos se encargaban de sus compañeros. Era irónico que incluso en esa situación algunos profesores guiaban a los alumnos más aventajados para que realizaran las acciones.

- Es la primera vez que los medimagos llegan antes que nosotros.- bromeo uno.

- También es la primera vez que somos el centro del ataque.- Bonham se acerco a los recién llegados.- Soy el decano Wagner Artemius Bonham. Me alegro que lleguen.- señalo a los mortifagos.- Creo que eso es cosa suya. Les agradecería que los sacasen lo más pronto posible de mi institución.

- ¿Pero como es posible que…?.

- Digamos que…, los Medimagos sabemos algo mas que curar unas heridas y revertir maldiciones. Si necesitan un informe .- señalo a dos magos mayores.- Mis compañeros fueron los primeros en ver lo que sucedió.-no dijo nada mas se giro y se alejo de unos sorprendidos Aurors, que seguian sin entender lo que pasaba en ese sitio.

Harry no se separo ni un instante de la cama de su mujer. Los medimagos venían a revisarla cada cierto tiempo. Sus amigos trataron de que se moviera pero con una mirada basto para que no insistieran.

Tuvo algunas discusiones con un par de Medimagos. Estas terminaban al saber quien era y la carrera que estudiaba.

Como era costumbre el profeta hablo del ataque agradeciendo la rápida intervención del ministerio para salvar a los estudiantes.

Incluso los profesores del colegio mágico decidieron dejar las cosas como estaban. Que el ministerio se colgara las medallas si quería. A fin de cuentas ellos sabían a quien le debían el resultado.

Al segundo día Pansy despertó, lo primero que vio fue a su marido sosteniéndole la mano y dormido. Sonrió y como si el lo hubiera notado se despertó y la miro aliviado.

- ¿Como te encuentras?.

- Adolorida.- se acerco y la beso.

- No vuelvas a preocuparme así, ¿quieres?.

- Ya sabes como me siento yo.- el sonrió. Un Auror se acerco a los chicos, junto con Hermione y Ron.

- Me alegro que este mejor.- dijo mirando a la chica.- Los profesores dicen que tuvisteis mucho que ver en la captura de estos… magos oscuros.

- Tenemos cierta experiencia a la hora de defendernos de ellos.- dijo Pansy.- el Auror sonrio.

- Me lo figuro. Me llamo Tempeny. Arnold Tempeny son amigo de John Witcher

- ¿En que le podemos ayudar?.- dijo Harry.

- En nada, todo esta claro por mi parte.- al decirlo los miro serio, dándoles a entender que no haría mas preguntas.- Solo quería darles las gracias.- suspiro.- bueno tengo que hacer un informe del ataque.- en eso Hermione se adelanto.

- ¡Hemos tenido una idea!.- el Auror la miro.- Pero no sabemos si ya la probaron o si resultaría.

- Dígame señora Weasley.- al oír como la llamaba Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

- Pensamos que podrían usar la Imperio en uno de los mortifagos.- el Auror no la dejo seguir.

- Si los obligamos a Hablar mueren esa opción quedo descartada.- Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Nosotros pensamos en algo más simple. Se podría obligar a uno de los mortifagos a que fuera a su escondite llevando un trasladar.- el Auror lo pensó y sonrió.

- De esa forma no diría nada y no morirá por el juramento inquebrantable.- Hermione sonrio asisitiendo.- ¡Es una gran idea!. No se como hemos sido tan idiotas de no pensarlo antes.- hizo aparecer una hoja y escribio unas lineas rapidamente. Después la hizo desaparecer a sudestino.

- ¿Cree que resulte?.- pregunto Harry.

- Es muy posible y el riesgo es muy bajo.- lo pensó.- Pero aun tenemos que comentárselo al ministro y que el lo autorice. Si sale mal el Mortifago morirá.

- Draco Malfoy seria una elección interesante.- dijo Ron.- los demás lo miraron.- ¿Qué?. Es como otro cualquiera y no se perdería gran cosa si no funciona.

Varios destellos anunciaron que el ministro de magia había llegado.

- ¡Harry muchacho espero que estés bien!.- fue hacia el chico ignorando a los heridos y a los que había junto a el.- ¡Espero que esto te convenza para que aceptes el cambio de estudios y…!.

- ¡No le llamamos para eso!.- lo corto el moreno, señalando al Auror y a su amiga Hermione.

- ¿Entonces…?.

- La señora Weasley ha tenido una idea para poder hacer hablar a los mortifagos.- El ministro levanto la mano.

- ¡No funciona ninguna poción!.

- ¡No es eso!.- dijo ella.

- Le agradezco que quiera ayudar pero…

- ¡Señor ministro!. ¿Quisiera escuchar por favor?.- lo callo Harry. Scrimgeours lo miro serio después se giro hacia Hermione y levanto una mano dandole permiso para hablar.

- ¡Bien!. Hemos pensado que no hay forma de que los mortifagos digan algo sin morir.- el ministro bufo.- ¡Pero es posible que con la maldición imperios los hagamos ir a su base y que al llegar dejen caer un traslador!.- el ministro escucho con más atención.- De esta forma ellos no hablarían y nosotros encontraríamos el lugar.

- ¿Eso no se podría considerar como que han traicionado el secreto?.

- ¡No si les hacemos llevar algo sin que sepan lo que es!.- respondió el auror Tempeny.

- ¡Hablare en cuanto pueda con el Wizengamot y pediré permiso para hacer la prueba!.- miro a todos antes de irse.- Si saliera bien podríamos cogerlos a casi todos.- dicho esto desapareció.

Poco después un sonriente Tempeny desaparecía por la puerta, en dirección al ministerio.

Hermione se acerco a Ron que le dio un gran beso.

- De nuevo mi esposa demuestra por que es la bruja mas brillante de la historia.

Costo cierto esfuerzo que Pansy se mantuviera un día mas en la cama. Por más que se lo pidieron y ordenaron nadie podía con el carácter de la chica.

Solo acepto cuando Harry prometió que se quedaría con ella todo el día. Más cuando lo hizo a su oído insinuando que no seria a su lado, sino junto a ella en la cama.

Ya repuesta a la mañana siguiente el matrimonio junto a sus amigos se levanto dispuestos a incorporarse a sus estudios.

Una lechuza golpeaba con insistencia el cristal.

- ¡Amo!, ¡ama!. ¡Hay un pájaro en la ventana!.- decía Kreacher dando saltitos.

- Gracias.- dijo Pansy. El elfo sonrió y se alejo contento.

- ¡Kreacher es un buen elfo!. ¡Kreacher ha sido útil a la ama!.- Ron y Hermione la miraron.

- Ya es más tuyo que de Harry.

El moreno sonriendo se acerco y abrió la ventana, al momento el ave le tendió la pata con el pergamino.

- Gracias.- el ave no espero respuesta y desapareció volando.

- de quien es.- preguntó PAnsy.

- Del ministerio.- El moreno solo la había abierto y allí destacaba el escudo.

- ¿Es sobre la idea de Hermione?.- El pelirrojo se intereso más.

- Pues… ¡Si!.- sonrió.- Han estudiado la idea y dicen que puede funcionar.- leía y hablaba a la vez.- Parece que necesitan el consentimiento del Wizengamot. Pero para pedirlo tendrán que esperar a la reunión del viernes.

- ¿Por qué?.- dijo Hermione.- Si es algo tan importante tendrían que hacer una reunión urgente.

- Eso llamaría la atención y alguien podría escuchar lo que no debe.- pensó Ron en voz alta.

- Justo eso.- termino el moreno.- El viernes en la reunión trataran temas sin importancia y después en ultimo lugar y en privado trataran ese tema como si fuera del departamento de inefables.- El chico esquivo a las dos pequeñas crías de Kneazle que corrían a sus anchas por la casa.- ¡Ente!. Casi te piso.- El ser lo miro y siguió a lo suyo.- Cualquier día se llevara un susto.- dijo mirando a su mujer.

- ¡Déjalos!, ambos se lo pasan bien juntos y así el pobre Crookshanks puede estar tranquilo.- contesto Hermione.

- ¿Que pasara después?.- pregunto Pansy. Harry miro el final de la nota.

- No pone nada mas, solo se despide agradeciendo la información y prometen que nos mantendrán informados.- se desilusiono.

- ¡O sea!. Haran una chapuza y se llevaran el merito.- añadio Ron.

- De todas formas no podemos hacer más.- Dijo Pansy.

- ¿Eso creéis?.- sonrió con malicia la castaña.

- ¡Me das miedo!. ¿Qué Has hecho?.- la miro serio Ron.

- ¡¿Yo?!. ¡Nada!.- sonrió como solo una Slytherin, que sabe que tiene el control, sabe hacer.- Solo que nuestro profesor, mientras esperaban la ayuda, uso a uno de los Mortifagos para mostrar a la clase como se debe invertir un hechizo metamórfico.- saco un frasco de su túnica.- El problema fue que una alumna no pudo realizar el cambio antes de que llegasen los aurors. El profesor me dio a mí este frasquito para dárselo a los aurors, pero, después de todo lo que paso se me olvido.- término poniendo carita inocente. Los demás miraron en el frasco como un pequeño ratón se removía.

- La influencia de Pansy comienza a ser preocupante.- dijo su marido. Ella le saco la lengua con burla.

- ¿Llevas con el desde el ataque?.- dijo Harry.

- Le he dado comida y puede respirar sin problema.- el pelirrojo se puso como su pelo.

- ¡Pero ha estado en el cuarto con nosotros y…!.

- ¡Mas bien en un cajón del baño!.- el chico suspiro.

- No quiero saber por que esa pregunta y me da miedo pensar en la respuesta.- El moreno se estremeció riéndose.

- ¡Cállate ya!.- termino su amigo.

- ¿Que haremos?.- pregunto Pansy.

- Esperaremos al viernes y acudiremos a la reunión.- dijo Hermione.- Estoy segura que nos dejaran quedarnos para que expongamos la idea. Además Dumbledore es el presidente.

- ¡Vale!, ¿y que mas?.

- Si aceptan la idea podemos usar a nuestro amigo para ir a ese lugar.

- Me parece bien.

- A mi no me gusta tanto.- Ron los miro.- Si los aurors saben que hacer, ¿por que tenemos que ir?. Bastante nos cuesta alejarnos para ahora ir a su puerta.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que todo saldrá bien y que estos ataques sin sentido acaben.- El pelirrojo miro a su amigo.- No haremos nada estupido solo miraremos y si hace falta ayudaremos.

- ¡Pero solo eso!.

- Prometido.

El resto de la semana fue casi igual. Bueno… En el castillo de formación recibieron una gran ovación y fueron felicitados por todos y delante de la clase tuvieron que aguantar la pequeña charla de elogio de su profesor.

Tanto Hermione como Pansy tuvieron que hacer un par de conjuros para desmotivar a las pretendientes de sus maridos. La única que parecía no darse cuenta, o no quería, era Griselda Muuscher. Había comenzado a ver a ambos de otra forma. Incluso Ron se sentía molesto por las miradas de la rubia.

- Parece que me desnuda con la mirada.- le dijo a Harry.

- Si quieres mi opinión, no te quedes solo con ella. ¿Recuerdas lo que me pasó a mí en Hogwarts con la divorciada loca?.- al recordar el incidente el pelirrojo no se separaba de sus amigos nunca. La razón; no ver nunca mas tan furiosa a Hermione.

Por fin llego el día. Los chicos fueron a la sala del tribunal mágico acompañados de algunos miembros de la orden. La reunión apenas fue un trámite aburrida y sin sentido. La mayoría de los asistentes no aguantaron hasta el final.

Dumbledore se levanto.

- Tenemos que tratar un tema de seguridad, por lo que rogaría a todos que nos dejasen un momento.- miro a la sala sonriendo.- Gracias por venir y perdón.

La gente salio, algunos aliviados y otros molesto por no poder seguir allí.

A los chicos los esperaba a la salida. Un auror los guió por una puerta de nuevo hacia el interior de la sala.

Allí, el grupo de gobierno mágico oyó la idea y discutieron sobre ella. Cuando Hermione fue nombrada como su propulsora se puso nerviosa. Antes de seguir agradecieron su aportación y se les pidió que salieran. El resto ya era cosa del ministerio.

Los cuatro, junto con algunos miembros de la orden, esperaron a la salida del director de Hogwarts. Este salio con su habitual sonrisa. Se despidió de algunos magos y fue hacia el grupo.

- ¿Que?.

- Han aprobado la idea.- respondió el anciano.- lo harán mañana.

- Entonces nosotros también penemos que prepararnos.- dijo Pansy, a los demás en voz baja.

Un grupo se quedo junto al director en el ministerio y los chicos regresaron a la mansión. Harry se percato de la vista del anciano sobre el. Tendrían que tener cuidado.

- Espero que usen al hurón.- bromeo Ron, al llegar a la mansión.

- No lo creo.- se rasco la cabeza.- Será otro. Aun sigue siendo un Malfoy y algo de peso tendrá. Quedan algunos amigos de su padre con poder que trataran de ayudarlo.

Esa tarde los cuatro prepararon lo que harían al día siguiente. Realizaron el traslador, una pequeña caja de cerillas alargada. Lo metieron dentro del bolsillo de una túnica y la dejaron lista para usar.

Activarían el traslador desde su propia casa.

Tenían claro que no podían aparecerse cerca de los aurors, así que harían que el mortifago se apareciera lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada pero que esta pudiese verse claramente.

- Solo le diremos que al llegar se quite la túnica y se beba esta poción.- al decirlo la castaña agito un pequeño frasco.- Se quedara dormido por mas de ocho horas.

- Es simple y hasta un idiota mortifago puede hacerlo.- añadió Ron.

- El problema es quien le hará el imperios.- fue Hermione la que hablo aunque la idea la tenían todos.

- Sea quien sea, dejara marcada su varita y se expone a acabar en Azkaban.- termino la castaña.

- ¡No a todos!.- Harry sonrió.- LA idea de aplicarle a alguien una imperdonable no es que me vuelva loco pero.- Mientras hablaba apunto a la mesa y movió la mano en círculos. Al momento una taza comenzó a levitar, girando sobre si misma.- Creo que soy uno de los pocos magos que podrían hacer ese hechizo sin varita.

- ¿Estas seguro?.- Pansy le cogió el brazo preocupada. Sabia que a su marido el realizar esos conjuros le asqueaba y traía malos recuerdos.- Yo también podría hacerlo y…- el colocó la mano sobre la de ella.

- Eres muy poderosa y de sobra sabemos que serias capaz de hacerlo.- le sonrió.- ¿Pero que marido seria si permitiera que mi mujer pudiera acabar en Azkaban?.- ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro molesta.

- ¡Claro!, y yo si puedo quedarme viendo como meten a mi marido allí.- el le sonrió burlón.

- ¿Crees que meterían al salvador del mundo en prisión?. ¿Al mago que todos adoran?. ¿Al que todas las madres quisieran como…?.

- ¡No sigas por hay!.- le dijo ella.

- ¡Me callo!.- levanto las manos rindiéndose.- Pero seré yo quien aplique el hechizo.

- ¡Harry…!.- Hermione lo miro preocupada.

- Todo saldrá bien.

- Solo miraremos y no haremos nada a menos que sea imprescindible.- remarco Ron.

Muy temprano todos se prepararon para el día.

En el salón realizaron algunos conjuros para que el mortifago no escapara. Después todos se colocaron en un lateral con las varitas listas.

Frente a ellos colocaron el recipiente con el nervioso ratoncillo.

- ¿¡Listos?.- preguntó Hermione. Todos asintieron.- Allá vamos.

Al decir eso todos se pusieron en guardia y la castaña hizo desaparecer la tapa. Ron hizo que el frasco se volcara y su mujer apunto con la varita al ratoncillo antes que escapara.

Con un simple hechizo deshizo la transformación y el mortifago se giro hacia ellos.

No tardo un instante en sacar un puñal de su túnica y correr hacia ellos.

- ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ HIJO DE PUTA!.- Harry le apunto con la mano y lanzo el hechizo.

- ¡IMPERIUS!.- en cuanto el rayo le dio el mago se quedo estático en el sitio bajo la mano y dejó caer el puñal.- No lo toquéis no sabemos si esta hechizado.

Los demás no le quitaban el ojo de encima al prisionero.

Las chicas fueron hacia la túnica y la poción.

- Cuando quieras.- le dijo pansy.

- Quítate la túnica.- el mortifago no protesto. Con una medio sonrisa de idiota hizo lo que le pedían.- Ahora te pondrás esa.- Igual de obediente tomo la túnica que le daban y se la puso.- Escúchame bien. Coge la poción. Después iras por la chimenea al caldero chorreante y allí te aparecerás lejos de vuestra guarida. ¡Pero se debe de ver la entrada!. Al llegar te quitaras la túnica y te tomaras la poción.- El mago oscuro no hacia nada.- Vete.- En cuanto el moreno se lo dijo el mago se acerco tranquilo a la poción y la cogió.

Cogió un puñado de polvos de un recipiente y los arrojo a las cuanto estas se pusieron de color verde entro y dijo con tranquilidad su destino.

- Caldero chorreante.- a continuación desapareció. Los chicos se miraron y suspiraron.

- Ahora esperaremos un rato para darle tiempo.

Hermione tomo una zapatilla vieja y la coloco en el centro de los cuatro.

- En cuanto estemos listos lo activamos.- Ron suspiro.

- Es la primera vez que iremos nosotros a por ellos.- el pelirrojo sonrió.- Resulta satisfactorio en cierta formas.

Media hora después los chicos tomaron la zapatilla y se miraron.

- ¿Listos?.- los demás asintieron a la castaña.- Un, dos, tres, ¡Portus!.- cuanto toco la zapatilla todos desaparecieron del lugar.

Nada mas aparecer se pusieron en guardia. A fin de cuenta no sabían donde podían estar.

A su alrededor había gran cantidad de oscuros árboles. A sus pies el Mortifago estaba completamente dormido.

- Al menos esto funciono.- dijo Ron.

- ¿Donde puede estar su escondite?.

- Alli.- dijo PAnsy.

Todos miraron en la dirección que señalaba. Pudieron ver una casucha casi derruida, junto a un gran árbol medio seco, de grueso tronco. Los cuatro habían aparecido en el borde del bosque y sobre una pequeña colina. A los pies de esta estaba la casucha casi derruida.

- Parece una caseta de jardín.- dijo Harry.

- En medio de este bosque no deja de ser lo más raro.- añadió Ron.

- No veo señales de lucha ni de los aurors del ministerio.- añadió Hermione.

- Tal vez nos adelantamos.- pensó Ron.

- No creo, hemos esperado un buen rato antes de llegar ya deberían haber llegado hace tiempo.

- Esperamos un poco mas.- los cuatro se refugiaron cerca de unos árboles desde los que podían ver la pequeña caseta sin ser vistos.

Había pasado más de una hora y nada cambiaba.

- Esto no me gusta.- Pansy estaba junto a Harry.- Los aurors deberían haber llegado hace horas y aquí no pasa nada.

- Tal vez no funciono.

- Si funciono con nosotros también debería pasar lo mismo en su caso.

En ese momento un ruido hizo que se escondieran.

Alguien había aparecido delante de la caseta. No había duda de quien se trataba, la túnica negra y la mascara lo identificaban claramente como mortifago.

El mago miro a todas partes antes de acercarse a la puerta y tocar en varios lugares. En cuanto lo hizo el árbol se comenzó a agitar. Poco a poco del tronco comenzó a abrirse y ensancharse una abertura por la que podía paras sobrado un hombre adulto.

Antes de entrar volvió a mirar para todas partes y entro. Nada mas hacerlo el árbol recupero su estado anterior.

- Al menos sabemos que la casucha no es la entrada.- Pansy miro a todos.- Seguro que dentro habra algunas trampas para los curiosos.

- ¿Crees que los aurors…?.

- ¡No!. Los de atrás verían lo que le sucedía a sus compañeros.- termino Harry.- Siempre trabajan igual. Unos entran y los demás esperan y cubren a estos.

- ¿Entonces que ha pasado?. ¿Por que no hay nadie?.

Antes de responder el árbol comenzó a crujir de nuevo y la abertura apareció de nuevo. De ella salieron cuatro magos que nada mas salir desaparecieron.

- Se Irán todos.- Ron estaba alterado.

- ¿Que ha sido eso?.- Hermione se volvio hacia el bosque. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Permanecieron esperando en guardia pero nada paso.

Oyeron un ruido a su espalda. La abertura se abrió de nuevo. Por ella salieron una quince personas que desaparecieron y a continuación otro grupo similar. Pero este se quedo delante del árbol.

- ¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE ESTE AHÍ SERA MEJOR QUE SALGA!.- uno de los enmascarados se adelanto y hablo en voz alta.- ¡TE GARANTIZO UNA MUERTE RAPIDA SI LO HACES!.- Los chicos se pusieron guardia.

- ¡Vamonos!.- dijo Harry. Cuando tomaron el traslador este no funciono.- ¿Que pasa?.

- Un campo antiaparicion.- dijo Hermione.- Lo que he oído ha sido una aparición para colocar el hechizo.- estaba molesta.- Como no me di cuenta.- El mortifago hablo de nuevo.

- ¡NO ESPERES REFUERZOS!. ¡Sabemos que habéis encontrado el otro escondite!.- el mago miraba a todas partes.- ¡Por si no os habéis dado cuenta aun hay un campo antiaparicion!. ¡Vamos no seais idiotas!. ¡Puedo ver a uno de los nuestro ahí tirado!.- Los chicos se dieron cuenta de su fallo. No habían ocultado bien al mortifago dormido y por su culpa los habían pillado.- ¡Salid será mejor! .- espero un momento.- ¡¿No?!. ¡Pues que así sea!.- se giro y asintió.

Otro enmascarado se adelanto y se quito la mascara. Los chicos lo reconocieron.

- ¡Greygrass!.

El hombre lobo comento a oler el aire. Al poco miro en la dirección en la que estaban escondidos y señalo con la mano.

- ¡Están allí!.- sonrio.-¡Reconozco un olor!. Lo he olido muchas veces en tu casa Parkinson.- otro enmascarado se adelanto y lo miro.- ¡Es la Traidora!.

Todos los mortifagos sacaron las varitas.

- ¡Esto si que es tener suerte!.- dijo el que los dirigía.- ¡Si esta aquí Pansy es de suponer que no habrá venido sola!. ¡¿Verdad Potter?!.- Los chicos sabían que a partir de ese momento las cosas serian diferentes.- ¡Vamos sal y te prometo que la matare rápidamente!.- sonrió.- ¡Entenderás que no pueda prometerte lo mismo a ti!.

- ¡Entonces también entenderás porque rechazo tu oferta!.- respondió el moreno. Al oírlo los mortifagos tomaron sus lugares.

- ¡No esperaba menos!.

- ¡¿Podrías al menos decirme quien eres?!.- pregunto Harry.- ¡Es para saber a quien me voy a cargar!.

- ¡Es comprensible!.- al decirlo el mago se quito la mascara.- ¡Pero creo que quienes no saldreias de aquí sereis vosotros!.

Nadie se espero lo que vieron.

-¡Colagusano!.

- ¡¿Que tal Muchacho?!. ¡Ven y dame un abrazo!.- Harry apretó con fuerza su varita.- ¡¿A que no te lo esperabas?!.- sonrió.- ¡Es normal!. ¡Nadie lo supo nunca!. ¡Siempre fui un cobarde lo admito!. ¡Me acercaba a los poderosos buscando poder!. ¡Por eso me uní a mi señor!. ¡¿Y adivina que?!. ¡Lo conseguí!.- miro a sus compañeros.- ¡Hasta los engañe a ellos!. ¡Ninguno se creía que yo pudiera tener tanto poder!. ¡Mi señor me enseño bien!. ¡Doloso pero efectivo!.- puso una lastimosa voz.- ¡¿Quien sospecharía del estupido de Meter Pettigrew?!. ¡Pude engañar a tus padres e incluso a ti!.- se rió con fuerza.

- ¡VOY A MATARTE CON MIS MANOS!.- Al hablar la tierra de su alrededor comienzo a moverse. Pansy le tomo la mano para que se calmara.

- ¡Lo dudo!. ¡Yo no seré tan confiado como mi señor!. ¡Nunca te atacaría yo solo!. ¡Dirás que es cobarde pero… yo creo que es más bien aprovechar mi ventaja!. ¡Reconozco que soy poderoso!. ¡Pero aun estoy muy lejos de mi señor y no pretendo reunirme con el aun!. ¡No hasta que su sueño sea una realidad!. ¡Un mundo de magos, solo para magos!.- Miro hacia donde se escondían los chicos.- ¡El resto solo desaparecerán!.- miro a sus compañeros.- ¡MATADLOS!.

Los chicos tuvieron que esconderse de una lluvia de rayos de colores, que venían de todas direcciones.

- ¡Estamos rodeados!.- dijo Ron. Por suerte para ellos su escondite les permitía permanecer protegidos.

- ¡Hay que salir de aquí o nos mataran!.- Pansy se agacho junto a Harry.

- ¿Cómo?.

- Si pudiéramos avisar al ministerio.- Ron estaba molesto.- Pero ninguno podemos aparecernos. ¡Como si estuviéramos en Hogwarts!.- dijo con burla. La broma hizo que Harry recordara algo.

- Nosotros no podemos pero los elfos si. ¡Kreacher ven!.- no paso nada.- ¡Kreacher!.

- ¡¡Kreacher maldito elfo o apareces o me encargare de que lo lamentes!!.- Pansy casi grito.

Al instante el viejo elfo apareció de rodillas y aterrado.

- ¡Perdón ama!. ¡Kreacher oyó al amo pero no pudo venir antes!, ¡Kreacher lo siente!.- intento golpearse con el suelo.

- ¡Para!. ¡Busca al profesor Dumbledore!. ¡Dile que hay otro escondite mortifago y aquí están los jefes!. ¡Avísale que nos tienen rodeados y no podemos desaparecernos, que se den prisa!. ¡¡Ve!!.- el pequeño ser asintió y desaprecio al instante.

- Solo tendremos que aguantas hasta que llegue la ayuda.- en eso un rayo hizo explotar un árbol cercano.

- ¡Lo de siempre!.- añadió Ron.- Como dije, esto se ha convertido en una odiosa costumbre.

- Y yo te dije que nunca permitiría eso.- dijo Harry.

El moreno se levanto y apunto con su varita hacia los arboles.

- ¿Harry que…?.

- ¡BOMBARDA!.- el rayo salio hacia los árboles. En cuanto toco uno la explosión lo destrozo, lanzando trozos a todas partes.

Se oyeron los gritos de varios mortifagos al ser alcanzados por trozos del árbol.

- ¡QUIERO A POTTER VIVO!.- grito Colagusano.

- ¡Yo solo quiero matar a su puta!.- grito Parkinson corriendo hacia los chicos. Pansy vio venir a su padre.- ¡Hola pequeña he llegado!.- El mago no lo había pensado en la loca carrera corrió entre las maldiciones e incomprensiblemente había conseguido acercarse a los chicos.- ¡Diffindo!.- el rayo fue directo hacia Pansy. Harry vio como este se acercaba a su mujer sin poder evitarlo.

Lo que nadie se espero es lo que hizo la chica. Adelanto la mano y lanzo un hechizo sin la varita.

- ¡Repulso!.- el rayo dio en el que se acercaba y lo hizo regresar. Dando de lleno en el pecho de su padre.

El mago no pudo o no quiso evitarlo al recibir el corte en el pecho callo de lado y se quedo tendido.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le prengunto HArry.

- ¡Si…!.

- ¡Cruccio!.- el rallo le dio a la chica haciendo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo.- ¿Crees que con eso me detendrás?. ¡Disfrútalo por que el próximo será el último!.

- ¡PANSY NO!.- Harry trato de ponerse entre la maldición y su mujer.

- ¡Tarde Potter!. ¡Avadra…!.

- ¡Vete basura!.- movió la mano y el cuerpo del mortifago salio despedido hacia el árbol.

Algunos tuvieron que agacharse para no recibir el proyectil humano. Albert Parkinson quedo sobre dos ramas sin poder moverse. Aunque seria un milagro si lo hiciese debido a la fuerza del golpe.

Peter Pettigrew se quedo asombrado por lo que había visto. Harry Potter había lanzado sin varita a su enemigo desde tan lejos y con esa fuerza. Una duda comenzó a cobrar fuerza en su mente. "¿Y si el chico de verdad había desviado también la maldición asesina?". Los que habían huido de la escuela de medimagos decían cosas increíbles. El junto con otros lo achacaron a simple miedo, o a una forma de evitar el castigo por su fallo. Pero visto esto ya no estaba tan seguro. Si fuera así, entendía como había conseguido acabar con su amo. Y también suponía un nuevo escenario. Miro a todas partes y se percato de que solo Parkinson había conseguido acercarse al grupo, algo más. El resto eran retenidos aunque con cierta dificultad. Se veían salir varios rayos del escondite. Si los Potter estaban allí, seguro que el pelirrojo y la otra chica también se encontraría con ellos.

- ¡RON AMIGO!.- LE grito como único recurso.- ¡EN RECUERDO DE NUESTROS AÑOS JUNTOS TE OFREZCO UNA SALIDA!. ¡ENTREGA A POTTER Y TU Y LA OTRA CHICA PODREIS IROS!. ¡OS LO JURO!.

- ¡Si tanto me recuerdas sabrás de sobra mi respuesta!.- fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo. Mirando como HArry se acercaba a PAnsy y la miraba preocupado. La chica solo le respondía con una sonrisa.

Colagusano miro al enmascarado más cercano.

- ¡Esto no va bien!.- el enmascarado asintió. Pero otro lo miro sin entenderlo.

- ¿Pero que dices?. ¡Los tenemos rodeados y es cuestión de tiempo que los matemos!.

Pettigrew no dijo nada se giro y fue directo al árbol. Algunos otros mortifagos hicieron lo mismo. La cúpula de mando al completo.

Los más poderosos y con algo más de entendimiento de la situación.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!.- tocaba las tablas de la caseta al hablar.- ¡Dumbledore y su grupo no tardaran en aparecer!.

- ¿Como estas tan seguro?.- pregunto el licantropo.

- ¡Ese chico tiene un poder increíble y mas de un truco en la túnica!.

- ¡Por una vez estoy de acuerdo!.- Bellatrix Lestrange se quito la mascara.

- ¡Al fin me das la razón en algo!.

- ¡Cuando la tienes!, ¡solo cuando la tienes!.- Otro se acerco.

- ¡Entonces!, ¿esto es el fin?.

- ¡No Alecto!. ¡Mientras estemos vivos no será el fin!.- el hueco del árbol se abrió.- ¡Empezaremos en otra parte!. Nos fortaleceremos y aguardaremos el momento de actuar.

Antes de entrar sintieron varias explosiones entre los árboles. Algunos mortifagos corrían hacia ellos.

- ¡ES DUMBEDORE!.- gritaban.

- ¡Os lo dije!.- entro seguido del resto.

Harry y los chicos sonrieron aliviados al oír los gritos de los mortifagos. Sus amigo habían llegado y las tornas de cambiaban.

Siento la espera.

A parte de que no se me ocurría nada que escribir. He tenido algunos problemillas con el PC y el trabajo.

Perdón.

Tengo que decir que este es el penúltimo capitulo de la historia. Solo queda uno mas y un epilogo.

Vamos con los RR.

- **Susigabi**. Gracias e igualmente para ti aunque con mucho retraso.

- **Shadim-Samtrom**: para responder a eso tendrás que esperar a…

- **Annyuska14**: Todo el mundo evoluciona o cambia según con quien este o vea las cosas. Es algo natural. No es primo de Snape aunque resulta una idea graciosa lo admito. Y sobre el regalo… A fin de cuentas es quien mas la conoció de pequeña, me gusto la idea de hacer este regalo diferente.

- **Juansorvolopotter**: No se aun que pasara. Estoy de acuerdo en que siendo quien es debería hacer algo grande. Pero por otro lado. ¿Que dice siempre Harry en los libros originales?. Quiere una vida tranquila. Algo imposible lo se. De todas formas creo que te gustara más el siguiente libro. Un Harry algo mas… diferente de lo norma

- **Luzbell-Darness**: Has sonado igual de olivanders. Me ha hecho mucha gracias. Tampoco me gusta ese ministro.

- **Anthony black**: Si te gusta la relación ahora espera a leer el epilogo.

- **Nicole**: Creo que ya lo dije hace tiempo. ¡NUNCA!. Haré una historia de ese tipo. Respeto a todo el mundo pero no me gusta ese estilo. Todos somos libres de pensar o hacer lo que nos plazca.

Gracias también a : **Mandrea, Silver D Wolf**, y** Dark lunacy .**

Gracias a todos por dejar vuestra opinión.

Pido perdón por la espera y espero que guste este capitulo. Aunque no me gusto del todo a mi.

Hasta la próxima.

Un saludo de Carmen.

Alohopotter.


	27. Chapter 27

Perdón por la espera. Este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia.

Tengo claro que a algunos gustara y a otros no.

Me ha costado escribirlo mas de lo que suele ser normal. Ni yo se porque.

Solo falta el epilogo en el que dejare todo mas cerrado.

27. El final de la persecución.

Los mortifagos que tuvieron suerte se alejaron en cualquier dirección huyendo de los recién llegados.

Algunos trataban de entrar por el árbol, pero fue imposible. Sus jefes la habían bloqueado.

Los que estaban entre los chicos y los refuerzos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Algunos trataron inútilmente de enfrentarse a los recién llegados. Otros más listos o más desesperados corriendo hacia el escondite de los chicos para caer por el camino o por la acción de los cuatro amigos.

Poco quedo del grupo de magos oscuros cuando Dumbledore y el resto de la orden llegó junto a los jóvenes.

- ¡Felicidades!. Acabas de sobrepasar con creces a tu padre.- Snape se adelanto.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- añadió Lupin.- ¿En que pensabais?.

- En que los Aurors ya estarían aquí y nosotros solo nos parecimos para ver el final y prestar ayuda si fuese necesario.- dijo tímidamente Hermione.

- ¡De usted es de quien menos me lo podía esperar señora Weasley!.- La voz de MC Gonagall salio tras los magos. Estos se quitaron para que pasase y la cara de Hermione cambio.

- Nosotros pesemos que…

- Lo dudo.- la corto la profesora.- Dudo que alguno de los cuatro tuviera una sola idea clara sobre esta acción.- Miro a Ron.- Quiero pensar que este comportamiento no es culpa suya.- El pelirrojo fue a protestar, pero no hizo falta.

- ¡Profesora!. Es usted la mujer que mas respeto en el mundo mágico.- hablo Hermione.- Sentiría perder ese respeto por que insulto a mi marido.- Hasta la cara seria de Snape reflejo un instante de sorpresa.- La idea fue mia, y créanme cuando decimos que nuestra intención era solo la de mantenernos a gran distancia y ayudar si veíamos necesario hacerlo, ¡nada mas!.- miro a todos.- Creo que la culpa también es en parte de ustedes.

- ¡Pero que dice esta cría!.- Kinsley se arrepintió de decir eso cuando Hermione tuvo de parar a un furioso pelirrojo que lo miraba con rabia.

- ¿A quien tomo el ministerio para hacer la prueba?. ¿A un recién iniciado?.- dijo Harry.- Nosotros tampoco sabíamos que pasaría esto, que había más de un escondite. Pero es lógico pensar que alguien con cierta importancia sabría mas que un don nadie.

- El ministerio no quiso arriesgar a alguien que pudiera ser necesario.

- ¡Por eso sugerí a Malfoy!.- Casi grito Ron.- Una rata más o menos no se echaría en falta!.

Dumbledore había permanecido callado y mirando a Harry. El chico se dio cuenta de esto.

- ¿No tiene nada que decir director?.- el anciano sonrió.

- Todos ya lo han dicho por mi.- señalo a sus acompañantes.- Estoy de acuerdo en que fue algo impetuoso y temerario.- Harry fue a decir algo y lo callo.- ¡Pero!, también estoy de acuerdo en lo que han dicho sobre el ministerio. No puedo aprobar su comportamiento pero debo de agradecerles.- algunos magos protestaron.- Con suerte esta será la ultima vez que se les echara en cara cualquier cosa. Hoy podría terminar todo.- los miro a los cuatro.- Mañana todos podríamos ser libres de nuestros actos y tendremos que cargar con las consecuencias de ellos.- miro a los magos adultos.- Mas de unos se alegraría de eso.

- No deja de sorprenderme señor Potter.- la cara del profesor recordaba al antiguo Snape.- Pero tengo que estar completamente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho el director. Es una lastima que ya no sea mi alumno disfrutaría ese momento.

- Por esta vez dejaremos que todo acabe antes de echaros una buena bronca.- respondió a su lado Lupin.- Pero pronto todo será distinto.- La complicidad de ambos magos preocupo a los chicos.

- ¡CUIDADO!.- todos se agacharon para esquivar un rayo.

- Después seguiremos ahora hay que terminar con ellos.- sentencio Kinsley.

La lucha duro poco los mortifagos huían hacia cualquier lado sin orden. Su única idea era salir de ese lugar con vida.

Junto al viejo árbol un grupo golpeaba con fuerza la entrada pidiendo que la abriesen.

Hacia este grupo fueron Dumbledore los chicos y los demás adultos.

Varios al ver al gran mago acercarse tiraron sus varitas y pidieron perdón asustados. Otros, fruto de los mismos nervios, trataron de lanzar un ataque pero el miedo les impedía usar correctamente la magia. Basto un movimiento de mano de Dumbledore para deshacer los hechizos.

Viendo esto algunos trataron de huir hacia el otro lado del bosque. Eran desmayados mientras huían por los miembros de la orden.

En el bosque aun se podía oír la lucha entre los aurors y los mortifagos. Cada vez se alejaban más del lugar, sin saber que había mas aurors esperándolos al otro lado del bosque.

Mientras MC Gonagall y otros dos Magos les aplicaban algunos hechizos a los chicos, acompañados de algunas pociones de Snape, Dumbledore miro el gran árbol.

- Interesante. El hechizo es el mismo que hay en el caldero chorreante.- toco el árbol.- Espero que vieran como se abre.

- Si, pero creo que Pettigrew y los demás lo bloquearon desde el interior.- todos miraron a HArry.

- ¿Petter Pettigrew?. ¿Colagusano?.- Lupin lo miro extrañado.- ¿Que hace el aquí?.

- Es el nuevo líder de los mortifagos.

- ¡No me lo creo!.

- Dijo que el propio Voldemort lo adiestro.- añadió Hermione.- Nadie sospecharía de el.

- Eso es cierto.- pensó Dumbledore.- Severus, ¿tu sabias algo?.

- El era su criado. Lo trataba como a un perro delante de todos y se comportaba como la rata que es.- lo pensó.- Nunca lo vi realizar mas que pequeños hechizos o matar a alguien que no podía defenderse.

- Una buena forma de ocultar su poder.- El director estaba serio.- Haciéndose pasar por lo que no era. Al final resulto mas listo de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Como entraremos?.- pregunto Kinsley.

- Me temo que sin conocer la forma en que lo sellaron será muy difícil.

- ¿Que tal por el cobertizo ese?.- pregunto MC Gonagall.

- ¡Es una trampa seguro!.- añadió Hermione.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Weasley, Minerva.- le respondió el anciano .- Demasiado evidente.- Pensó un instante.- Si el poder de Petter es mayor del que creíamos, no se como haremos para abrir esto.

- ¿Y si lo destruimos?.- dijo Pansy.

- Solo abriríamos un hueco enorme en este viejo arbol. Haria falta algo que canalizara la entrada.

- ¡Un pago de sangre!.- respondio Harry. Snape se adelanto.

- Dejadme pasar.- Dumbledore lo detuvo.

- Será inútil Severus. Para ellos eres un traidor y tu sangre no servirá.- en eso un cuerpo callo cerca gimiendo. Todos se volvieron con la varita lista para atacar.

Lo que había caído era el cuerpo malherido de Robert Parkinson, que se había soltado de las ramas donde lo habían lanzado.

- Mi padre nos echara una mano.- al decir esto Pansy se acerco al mortifago y con cierto asco le rasgo un trozo de la túnica. Con la tela le limpio la sangre que tenia sobre el y fue de nuevo hacia los demás.- Gracias Padre.- dijo con ironía. El mortifago abrió con mucho trabajo un ojo y gimió de dolor.

- Excelente idea señora Potter.- el anciano mago tomo el trozo de túnica y lo froto sobre el viejo árbol. En las partes manchadas de sangre parecía que el árbol recobraba parte de su perdida vida.- Ahora todos lancen hechizos de apertura. ¡YA!.

- ¡¡CISTEM APERIO!!.- mas de doce rayos golpearon el tronco del árbol y este comenzó a crujir.

Poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo por parte de todos. El hueco del árbol se abrió.

El espacio era muy pequeño pero se podía ver lo que había al otro lado.

En eso un rayo Salio del hueco y todos tuvieron del apartarse. Al hacerlo el hueco se cerró un poco.

- ¡No dejéis que se cierre!.- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Si no acabamos con ellos nos destrozaran antes de poder abrir el hueco!.

- ¡Pero nadie puede entrar aun por ahí!2.- los chicos se miraron.

- ¡Nosotros si!.- sin dejarlos terminar los chicos salieron corriendo hacia el hueco y saltaron a el.

- ¡NO!. ¡QUIETOS!.- no sirvió de nada. Ron Y Hermione fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de PAnsy. Harry había permanecido junto a los demás.- ¡Harry ni se te ocurra!.- cuando Lupin miro al chico este andaba hacia el hueco sin dejar de lanzar el hechizo.- ¡Vuelve aquí, no lo hagas!.

- Si piensas que dejare solos a mi mujer y mis amigos, es que no me conoces Remus.- Al decir esto salto hacia el hueco.

Poco después de que el chico dejara de lanzar el hechizo el hueco se hizo más pequeño.

- ¡Que no se cierre!.- grito Dumbledore.- ¡Tenemos que abrirlo!.

Dentro del lugar los chicos tuvieron lo que se puede calificar como una calurosa bienvenida. Sin sitio para esconderse tuvieron de esquivar como pudieron los rayos que les lanzaban.

- ¡Son ellos!. ¡Aunque este sea nuestro fin los mataremos!.- grito un mortifago.

Harry aterrizo y sin perder un segundo lanzo un bombarda hacia los mortifagos. El rayo dio cerca de tres, lanzandolos hacia atrás.

Los demás hacia lo propio consiguiendo que los magos oscuros no tuvieran opción mas que retirarse.

Por desgracia no todo salio bien. Ron recibió un profundo corte en el brazo y Hermione otro en la cadera al ir en su ayuda. Pansy se libro al tropezar y caer, consiguiendo que dos rayos pararan sobre ella.

El matrimonio se acerco a sus amigos.

- ¿Como estáis?.- preguntaron preocupados.

- Saldremos de esta. Pero me temo que aquí nos quedamos.- bromeo el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento chicos. Ron tiene razón. Seriamos más un problema que ayuda.- término la castaña. Con cierto trabajo llevaron a los dos hacia una esquina en la que podrían permanecer a salvo de algún ataque.

- ¡Quedaos aquí!. Dumbledore abrirá eso pronto.

- ¡Seguro!.- dijo Ron molesto.- ¡Y la primera bronca para nosotros!.- los demás sonrieron.-¡Largaos de aquí y acabad con esos desgraciados!. Tengo ganas de poder pasear sin escolta.

- Dalo por hecho amigo.- Pansy y Harry miraron a sus amigos antes de ir al interior del lugar.

No tardaron mucho en recibir la bienvenida por parte de algunos Mortifagos. Ninguno de ellos eran de los principales. No les costo mucho trabajo el deshacerse de ellos. Ambos se movían casi a la vez, los movimientos parecían ensayados de antemano. Unidos en una danza imparable. Antes de darse cuenta los mortifagos habían sido reducidos y los chicos no recibieron daño alguno.

- Creo que tendremos que emplearnos a fondo.- le dijo Harry.

- Estoy deseandolo.- al decirlo su varita dejo salir algunas chispas plateadas.

- No te contengas.

- No era mi intención.- le sonrió.- Hoy esos desgraciados lamentaran el meterse con los Potter.- el sonrió.- ¿Qué?.

- Si alguien nos hubiera dicho en primero que hoy estaríamos aquí…

- Lo mandarían a San Mungo al instante.- término ella sonriendo.

La pareja encontró pocos obstáculos hacia el interior del lugar. Aun siendo quienes eran sus creadores el lugar tenia cierto encanto. Una mezcla entre las mazmorras de Slytherin y una oscura cueva con pulidas paredes negras. Al contrario de ser un lugar oscuro estaba completamente iluminado con gran cantidad de antorchas suspendidas en el aire.

- ¡Muy Slytherin!.- dijo Harry.

- ¡Phss!. Le falta algo mas de Plateado para mi gusto.- el chico sonrió ante la broma.

Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo. Este acababa en una gran gruta, con un techo muy alto.

A su alrededor había cuatro chimeneas y varias puertas.

- ¿Por cual?.- pregunto la morena.

Ambos miraron la más grande. Esta estaba adornada con varias serpientes plateadas.

- Lo dudas.- la pareja se acerco a la puerta con tranquilidad.

Si alguien los viera diría que estaban demasiado relajados. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Con la varita firmemente apretada cada uno miraba de reojo una parte de la sala.

Ese fue el momento que eligieron varios mortifagos para atacar.

- ¡Cruccio!.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.

- ¡Bombarda!.

Varios más junto con estos fueron hacia la pareja.

Con rapidez esquivaron unos y bloquearon otros. Incluso algunos ni se les acercaron por el miedo de los lanzadores.

- ¡Que no entren, matadlos!.- Grito un enmascarado.

- ¡Bombarda!.- el hechizo de Pansy dio de lleno a la pared junto al mago. Este salio hacia el otro lado. Callo como un fardo inerte y sin poder evitarlo, ya fuera por el hechizo o por el golpe recibido.

Algunos se pararon en seco al ver los resultados del hechizo de la morena. Un gran hueco había donde hasta hacia unos instantes se podía ver una pared de roca sólida.

- Es imposible hacer ese daño con solo un hechizo.- decía uno con miedo.

- ¡De seguro que Potter lanzo otro!.- parecía intentar convencerse el mismo, mas que a los demás.

- ¡Yo no lo he visto si quiera mirar hacia allí!.- al hablar el mortifago dio un paso atrás.

- Pero nunca ha mostrado esa fuerza. Yo fui uno de los instructores de los iniciados y ella no tenia ese poder.- Los mortifagos no terminaban de reaccionar.

- Si ella ha desarrollado ese poder.- el que hablo miro a Harry.- ¿Que será capaz de hacer el?.- el resto hizo lo propio.

- Si queréis, estaremos encantados de mostraros parte de lo podemos hacer.- ninguno había visto esa cara tan fría en Harry Potter nunca.

Varios se giraron y trataron de salir de allí. Otros se lanzaron al ataque como única salida. Los mas valientes incluso querían demostrar, a los demás, que solo había sido un truco de los chicos.

- ¡YA!.- A la señal del moreno su mujer y el se pusieron de espaldas a la gran puerta y ambos apuntaron hacia fuera.

- ¡REPULSO!.- ambos gritaron el mismo hechizo. La diferencia fue que en vez de hacerlo solo con la varita también lo hicieron con las manos.

En lugar de un rayo, el resultado fue una onda que recorrió la sala lanzando a todos los mortifagos cercanos en cualquier dirección. Apenas un par consiguió a duras penas ponerse en pie con la varita aun en la mano. Otros estaban adoloridos en el suelo gritando de terror, e incluso los había que se desmayaron. Nadie podría decir si por el hechizo o por la impresión.

- ¡¿Alguno mas?!.- pregunto el moreno mirando a los pocos que aun se podían mover.

Los mortifagos que conservaban las varitas trataron de huir y fueron reducidos con un simple hechizo. Los que estaban en el suelo trataban de esconderse entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros inertes, claro esta sin éxito.

- ¡LES DAREMOS UNA OPCION!.- hablo Pansy con su mejor cara Slytherin.- ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora!. ¡Tiene dos salidas; o se rinden y aceptan su destino, o tratan de huir o resistirse!.- esto último lo dijo con aire aburrido.- ¡Yo les aconsejo la rendición!.

- ¡Aquellos que se rindan y accedan a colaborar, tratare de que se les tenga en cuenta!.

- ¡¿SOLO ESO?!.- grito uno.

- ¿Acaso vosotros ofrecéis algo mejor mientras matáis a la gente?.- añadió Pansy.

- ¡Es cuestión de tiempo que el ministerio entre aquí!. ¡Queráis o no, aquí acaba todo!. ¡Cualquier intento de resistencia a partir de aquí seria solo una lucha inútil!.- algunos comenzaron a llorar por la impotencia.- ¡Como ya lo era de por si!.- No dijo nada mas, se giro junto a Pansy y fue hacia la puerta.

Inesperadamente una maldición se oyó. Harry se giro y golpeando el suelo como la vez anterior la hizo chocar contra el suelo, ante la mirada de asombro de los pocos que aun podían moverse.

- ¡La ha parado!.- un mortifago se apoyaba contra el muro riendo como un demente.- ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Potter ha parada la maldición asesina!.- Algunos de sus compañeros le gritaban pidiéndole que lo dejase y rogase perdón.- ¡NO LO HARE NUNCA!. ¡Soy el último de mi familia y nunca aceptare que el sueño de todos mis antepasados acaba de esta forma!.

- ¡Impedimenta!.- Pansy lanzo la maldición sin pensarlo. En cuanto esta golpeo al tipo este choco contra el muro y su varita se clavo, literalmente en la esquina de la puerta. El mago dejo escapar un tímido suspiro antes de desplomarse en el suelo.- ¡El siguiente intento recibirá un trato mas contundente!.- Los mortifagos se tumbaron con miedo.

Esta vez la pareja si pudo seguir hacia la puerta.

- Parece que el entrenamiento nos ha servido.- le dijo Harry.

- Y el tenerlo oculto hasta este momento ayudo a esto.- El tomo la mano y llevándosela a los labios la beso.- Seguro que si llegan saber este pequeño secretito familiar hubiéramos tenido algunos problemillas.

- Un matrimonio de magos tan poderosos como Dumbledore o Voldemort.- bufo divertido.- Estaríamos toda la vida bajo vigilancia.- Ella asintió.

- Pero cuando les pregunten.- el le sonrió a ella.

- Solo estarán exagerando la verdad. Y gracias a ellos mismos no se atreverán a interrogarlos por miedo a matarlos.- ella lo miro de forma traviesa.

- ¡Señór Potter!. ¿Donde ha mantenido ese lado Slytherin tanto tiempo?.

- Creo que me han obligado a crearlo señora Potter.- le respondió divertido. Algo mas serio término justo dejante de la puerta.- Ya estoy harto de que controlen toda mi vida y esto acaba aquí y ahora.- Por respuesta ella le tomo de la mano.

- Cuando tú digas.

- ¡CISTEM APERIO!.- el potente rayo partió la puerta en cuatro partes que salieron despedidas hacia el interior.

Al instante varios rayos salieron de la sala y los chicos tuvieron que arreglárselas para esquivarlos o deshacerlos.

Nada más vino del interior. Al mirar pudieron ver otra gran sala solo que era mucho mas baja y la decoración de las paredes recordaba a una gran mazmorra.

Ambos pudieron oír unos aplausos.

- ¡Felicidades a ambos!. ¡Habéis necesitado mucha suerte para llegar a este sitio!. ¡Algo ya casi normal en vosotros!.- Colagusano estaba detrás de los demás mortifagos.- ¡Permitidme daros la bienvenida!....- abrió los brazos.- ¡a la sala de reuniones de la hermandad!. ¡Habitualmente es algo más oscura!. Nos sentimos mas cómodos así. ¡Pero hoy como muestra de buena fe hemos preferido que podáis ver bien como os matamos!.- mientras el hablaba los chicos fueron entrado en la sala sin dejar de mirar al grupo o cualquier cosa extraña en el suelo o paredes. Por su parte los mortifagos habían comenzado a separarse preparados para pelear.- ¡Nos da igual el orden!, pero preferiríamos que Potter viera morir a su mujercita antes de que lo mate.- sonrió.- ¡Tal vez soy un nostálgico pero creo que seria divertido que veas morir a otra de las mujeres de tu vida antes de que esta acabe!.- se puso serio.- Como paso con tu madre.

- Eso ya no me afecta. ¡Rata!.

- ¡Permiteme que lo dude!.- le respondio el mago oscuro.

- ¡Me has pillado!. Aun me afecta, solo que he aprendido a no volverme loco a la primera provocación.

- ¿Y que tal a la segunda?.- Harry se encogio de hombros.

- Prueba si quieres.

- Cuando quieras Harry.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Valla, valla!. ¡Parece que tu mujercita es mas de lo que parece!.- la miro.- Algo que lamento no haber visto antes.

- ¡Si no te importa, tenemos algo de prisa!.- le dijo Harry dejándolo sorprendido.- Quisiéramos terminar con todo esto lo mas pronto posible.

- Entiendo que quieras morir, pero como te dije yo no soy como era mi señor.- Hizo una seña y los magos oscuros se quitaron las mascaras.- Yo prefiero luchar con ventaja y no arriesgarme.

Al quitarse las mascaras las caras de todos quedaron visibles. Los chicos pudieron reconocer a varios de los mas cercanos al señor oscuro. Alecto y su hermano Amicius. Greyback, el hombre lobo culpable de infinidad de contagios y masacres. Había algunos que no conocían pero otros eran demasiado conocidos.

- ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!.- dijo Harry al verla.- Creí que habías muerto con tu marido.

- ¡Ya vez que no!. El se sacrifico para que yo escapara.

- ¡Mas bien lo dejaste morir!.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Bueno, es lo mismo!.- respondió la maga oscura, recuperando de nuevo su mirada de locura.

- ¡Vamos Pansy!. ¡Se una buena chica y deja que mama te mate!.- La morena busco a su madre.

- ¡Mis padres estan muertos!. ¡Bruja!.

- ¡Hay!, ¡que dura!.- le respondió divertida.- Es una lástima que tu padre no pueda estar aquí para recibirte.- la miro con falsa pena.- Nos visitáis tan pocas veces.

- ¡Tranquila!, ¡me aserrare de que tengáis los dos la misma celda!.- eso la sorprendió.

- ¿Sigue vivo?.

- No Soy una asesina como tu.- le respondió la chica.

- Es cierto. ¡Tu eres débil!.- La morena la miro divertida.

- ¡Ven y te demuestro lo débil que soy!.

- ¡Muy divertida la charla!. ¡Pero tenemos que irnos antes que Dumbledore y el resto de aurors consigan abrir la puerta!.- miro al chico.- Debo confesar que creí que tardaríais mas en hacerlo. ¡Apenas nos habéis dejado tiempo para preparar la huida!.

- ¡De aquí no se va nadie!.- al decirlo Harry apunto a la puerta y un rayo la golpeo creando una pared de piedra. Eso si que sorprendió a Pettigrew.

Un par de mortifagos se acercaron y lanzaron algunas maldiciones sin hacer apenas unas marcar. El resto se cubrió entre las columnas del lugar.

- ¿Como cojones lo has hecho?.- Pettigrew se había unido a los demás entre las columnas.

- ¿No eres tan poderoso?. ¡Averígualo!.

- ¡Será lo primero que haré en cuanto os mate!.- al decir esto levanto la varita y la iluminación del lugar desapareció. Dejando solo algunos débiles rayos y tenues antorchas en el centro. Justo la zona que ocupaba la pareja.

Espalda contra espalda los chicos se prepararon para la batalla.

- ¡Harry!.

- ¿Que?.

- Pase lo que pase, ni se te ocurra dejarme viuda.

- Lo mismo digo.- le dijo el divertido.

Ya poco más pudieron decir. La elite mortifaga se lanzo al ataque y esta vez si tuvieron muchos problemas. Estos no eran unos simples magos sin organizar. Eran unos asesinos que estaban muy acostumbrados a luchar junto y de esa forma. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo terreno. Sin ver bien a sus atacantes y con la ventaja de conocer el lugar, la pareja apenas podían defenderse y lanzar un par de hechizos afortunados. Saltaban esquivaban como podían y cuando surgía la oportunidad, lanzaban un rayo hacia la oscuridad o paraban una maldición.

Era una pelea de total desventaja aunque hacia lo que podían para defenderse. Se empleaban al máximo.

Después de unos minutos eternos tuvieron un instante de respiro.

- ¡O hacemos algo o nos mataran!.- le dijo Pansy junto a el mientras se escondían en una columna.- ¡No nos dejan salir de esta zona y ellos están muy bien cubiertos!.

- ¡Pues será mejor que eso cambie!.- no necesito mirarla, ambos tenían que permanecer atento para evitar que los mataran. De nuevo un rayo verde salio de una esquina y los chicos tuvieron que saltar hacia otro lado. Nada mas hacerlo una nueva carga de hechizos los obligaba a moverse. Al final consiguieron su objetivo separa a la pareja.- ¡PANSY!.- grito Harry al ver que la chica estaba algo alejada.

- ¿Que ocurre Potter, sabes lo que viene ahora?.

Una maldición le dio a la chica en el brazo y esta grito.

- ¡¡AHHH!!.- ¡SEREIS HIJOS DE PUTA!.

- ¡Siempre te dije que contuvieras esa boca!. ¡Hablando así nunca a serias considerada una dama!.- la voz de la madre de la chica los rodeaba.- ¡Y viendo con quien acabaste parece que no me equivoque!.

- ¡Te juro que haré que tu celda sea lo mas pequeña y asquerosa que pueda!.- sonrió.- ¡Podrás disfrutar de las carias de tu marido!.- al hablar se notaba la ironía.- ¡Aunque creo que bastaran un par de buenos puñetazos para que te sientas como en casa!.- un rayo le dio en el otro brazo.- ¡¡AHHH!!.- Aun con tan poca luz Harry de dio cuenta que su mujer estaba herida, y si no hacia algo pronto las palabras de la rata podrían cumplirse, la matarían delante de sus ojos.

- ¡Se acabo!.

- ¿Ya estas harto?.- se oyó la voz de Bellatrix.- ¡Incluso mi primo duro algo más antes de que lo matara!.- oyó su risa de loca.- ¡Es divertido, va a pasar lo mismo que aquella vez en el ministerio!. ¡Matare a alguien que quieres delante tuya y sin que puedas evitarlo!. ¡JA, JA, JA!. ¡Es genial!.- Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Aun con tan poca luz Pansy pudo ver como los ojos de su marido parecía brillar con luz propia. Y de la punta de sus dedos parecía salir pequeños rayos.

- Mala idea Bella.- dijo divertida. En eso sintió una varita en su cuello.

- Estas muerta Puta.- la voz de su madre sonaba con un odio infinito. Pero no pudo hacer nada.

- Harry levanto las manos y lanzo un potentisimo hechizo.

- ¡¡LUMUS SOLEM EX!!.- la luz de sus dedos fue creciendo. A su alrededor podía oír risas divertidas. Pettigrew hablo divertido.

- ¡Es inútil!. ¡Las antorchas están hechizadas para absorber la luz y…!.- Ante la supresa de todos la luz no solo no desaparecía parecía mantenerse y latir con vida propia.- ¡Que estas…!.- no termino de hablar. Un potente fogonazo deslumbro a todos menos a una divertida Pansy que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. A su lado su cegada madre gritaba ante la sorpresa.

- ¡Ves como es mi marido, Madre!- dijo con orgullo.- ¡Mira como debe ser un mago de verdad no una basura como vosotros!.

El fogonazo acabo destruyendo las pocas antorchas y dejo las paredes con brillo propio. De forma que. Los cegados mortifagos se movían en una sala que irradiaba luz por todas partes.

Uno de los pocos cegados era el nuevo lider. Colagusano. Se había cubierto la cara justo a tiempo y solo sufría la molestia temporal del aumento de la luz en la sala. Permanecía junto a otro mago mirando a un Harry Potter que desconocía. El chico tenia una seguridad en si mismo plena reflejada en su mirada. La luz lo rodeaba de un aura de poder que lo sobrecogía.

- ¡MATADLO!, ¡MATADLO!. ¡No Pueden escapar de aquí tienen que morir si queremos seguir vivos!.

Algunos hicieron el intento de atacar. Lo único que consiguieron fue acabar con un par de compañeros. Entre ellos estaba Amicius, muerto por su propia Hermana.

Greyback estaba en una esquina gimiendo como un perro. Parecía querer transformarse. Miro a Harry con los ojos inyectados de sangre y salio corriendo hacia el.

El chico parecía irradiar luz propia como si fuera parte de la habitación.

Vio venir de lejos a su enemigo y no se inmutó. Cuando el hombre lobo estaba a punto de atacarlo con las manos desnudas el chico levanto la mano y lo dejo suspendido en el aire con cara de no entender lo que le pasaba.

- ¡Has sido un mal chico!. ¡Y a los perros que se portan mal hay que castigarlos!.- Le puso la mano justo delante de la cara aterrada. Sin decir nada un rayo salio de su mano y lo lanzo al otro lado de la sala. A medida que la recorría volando dejo escapar un lastimoso aullido.

Ya el pánico había cundido entre los antes poderosos y seguros magos oscuros.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!.- grita uno.

- ¡Solo saldremos si matamos a Potter!.- les grito Pettigrew.- ¡Matadlo y podremos escapar!.

Algunos se estaban recuperando del gran fogonazo y otros apenas podían ver y se limitaban a apuntan con la varita a todas partes, con miedo.

- ¡Yo tengo a su puta!.- grito una mujer.

- ¡No la sueltes Elisabeth!.

- ¿Quien tiene a quien madre?.- sin dejarla reaccionar Pansy lanzo a su madre al otro lado de la sala con un repulso. La mujer gritaba a medida que se alejaba de su hija. El grito acabo cuando choco con fuerza contra el muro levantado por el moreno.

- ¡Tenemos que matarlos!.- El antes seguro líder mortifago estaba perdiendo en control y el domino de la situación. Su antigua personalidad estaba ganando terreno por momentos y el miedo lo dominaba casi por completo. Su única idea era matar a Harry para escapar de allí.- ¡Matadlo o todos moriremos aquí!.

Al decirlo algunos se atrevieron a luchar. Podía más el miedo y las ganas de huir que la propia convicción pero en su mente solo había sitio para una idea. Seguir vivo a como diera lugar.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- varios rayos salieron hacia el moreno. Este se limito a golpear con fuerza el suelo y los rayos cayeron destrozando el lugar. Más de uno pudo sentir como la magia los rodeaba.

- ¡Me han empujado!.- grito una Alecto histérica.- ¡Se ha atrevido a tocarme y matar a mi hermano!.- soltó la varita y fue hacia Harry con las manos por delante. Por estupido que pareciese trataba de atacar al chico arañándolo con las uñas.

- ¡Alecto no!.- la advertencia de Greyback no sirvió para nada. Harry movió la mano y la maga oscura callo al suelo sin sentido. Otro movimiento de mano y la mujer quedo completamente rodeada de cuerdas mágicas impidiéndole moverse.

Varios trataban de lanzar potentes hechizos destructivos a la pared de piedra. Esto comenzaba a tener efecto y el muro se quebraba.

- ¡Esta casi roto!. ¡Podemos huir!.- grito uno. Al girarse se quedo petrificado de la impresión. Pudo ver como Pansy reducía a su madre y como su marido desacia las poderosas maldiciones sin problema.- ¡Es imparable!, ni siquiera el amo pudo con el.- al momento un aterrado Petter Pettigrew se acercaba y lo zarandeaba.

- ¡¿Que haces idiota?!. ¡Lucha!. ¡Mátalo si quieres escapar!.- En eso oyeron a Greyback y vieron como Harry se deshacía sin esfuerzo de Alecto. El mago miro a su nuevo jefe con la vista perdida.

- ¡Es imposible huir de el!.- al oirlo lo miro con odio.

- ¡Imperios!.- la cara del mago oscuro se relajo.- ¡Mátalo!.- al darle la orden el mago sonrió y fue hacia el chico. Levanto la varita con la intención de apuñalarlo con ella. Harry ni se molesto en mirarlo. Movió la mano y al instante estaba en el mismo estado que Alecto., solo que con una sonrisa en la cara. Colagusano vio esto y ya nada pudo parar el miedo en su cuerpo. Se giro hacia la pared de piedra y le lanzo un nuevo hechizo.- ¡Bombarda Máxima!.- no le importo que algunos de sus compañeros estuvieran aun junto al muro.

El golpe dio de lleno lanzando a dos magos hacia los lados y dejando a uno completamente pegado al muro. La pared se partió y callo hacia el exterior.

El cobarde mago fue el primero en salir seguido de tres más de sus compañeros.

Fuera había algunos de sus seguidores tumbados, al verlo le pidieron ayuda.

- ¡Señor por favor ayúdenos!.

- ¡Llévenos con usted!.

- ¡Fuera dejadme, escoria!.- solo una idea lo mantenía. Salir de allí. Alejarse de Harry Potter.

Mientras Harry se acerco a su mujer.

- ¿Como estas?.- ella lo miro tranquila.

- Solo son unos cortes no es nada serio es mas lo que parece.- La tomo de la mano y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. Ambos miraron la sala.- No han durado mucho.

- Parece que nos costo mas de lo que creíamos.- al hablar le paso la varita por las heridas y estas se cerraron.

- ¡Pero vencimos!.- Harry miro hacia la puerta mientras caía y vio como salían los magos del lugar.

- Aun falta algo para que todo termine.

- Te sigo.

- ¡Es mejor que te…!.- la mirad a de ella hizo que se callara.- ¡Será un placer!.

- ¡Vas aprendiendo!.

La pareja de la mano se acerco a la entrada destrozada de la sala.

Vieron la escena exterior y como Los cuatro que aun se mantenían en pie trataban de salir de allí. Los heridos los detenían.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- el rayo dio en un mago herido que se desplomo sin vida.- ¡Si alguno mas se me acerca le haré lo mismo!".- La pareja vio lo que hacia Colagusano con asco. Este como si presintiera que lo observaban se giro Aterrado.- ¡Matadlos!.- Les dijo.- ¡¿No me oís?!. ¡Os ordeno que los matéis!.- Ninguno de los heridos se movió. Mas bien se alejaban de el.- ¡O los matáis u os mato yo!.- Se oyeron algunos lastimosos gemidos.

- ¡Estas solo!.- le grito Harry.- ¡Ríndete!. ¡Al menos ten algo de valor!.

A la desesperada el mago oscuro y sus tres seguidores corrieron hacia una puerta lateral. Harry lanzo un rayo y esta hizo un sonido de succión.

- ¡¡NO!!.- la huida había quedado descartada al sellar el moreno la puerta.

- ¡Se acabo!.- dijo Harry. Colagusano se arrodillo suplicante.

- ¡Harry muchacho!. ¡Yo no quería…!.- miro a todos los magos oscuros.- ¡Ellos me obligaron!.- comenzó a gemir y a llorar.- ¡Yo no quería te lo juro!.- Pansy bufo.- ¡Siempre querré a James y Lili, y…!- no pudo seguir hablando Harry levanto la mano y el mago perdio la voz.

- ¡Ya has manchado bastante sus nombres con tu asquerosa voz!.- Los otros tres magos lo miraron aterrados y levantaron sus varitas.

- ¡De eso nada!.- Pansy les apunto y lanzo varios certeros rayos, dejándolos en el suelo bien atados.

Harry miro a Colagusano. El mago lo miraba con terror reflejado en la cara.

- ¡Aquí acaba todo!.- el mago no pudo aguantarse y se le doblaron las rodillas.- ¡Sentirás lo que yo he sentido estos años!. Lo miro serio.- ¡No me alegro por ello, pero el ministerio seguro que desea presentarte a un encapuchado!.

No hacia falta mas. De sobras sabia que se trataba de un dementor. Arrastrándose trato de acercarse al chico. Antes de llegar quedo petrificado.

- ¡No dejare que una rata como tu se acerque a nosotros!.- le dijo Pansy. Lo había paralizado en una pose que recordaba demasiado a su aspecto de animago.

Harry miro a todos.

- ¡Si alguno tenia duda sobre lo que dije, espero que se convenza ahora!. ¡Los Mortifagos han desaparecido hoy y nunca volverán!.

Dos magos se acercaban a la pareja por detrás. Uno salto hacia ellos y el otro les apunto con la varita.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.- La voz de Bellatrix llego a la pareja!. Harry lanzo un hechizo que dio en el mago se salto hacia ellos que no fue otro que Greyback. El licántropo callo al suelo como un fardo. Pero no tenia tiempo de desviar la maldición asesina lanzada por la desquiciada Mortifaga.

- ¡¡NO!!- Pansy levanto la mano y con desesperación miro como el mortal rayo se acercaba a su marido. El chico ya podía ver como el mortal rayo estaba casi por darle cuando… Una fuerza lo desvió consiguiendo que se desviara lo suficiente como para pasar junto al chico sin tocarlo.

- ¡Pero como es…!.- Bella no pudo decir mas un rayo le dio de lleno dejándola petrificada.

Harry miro a Pansy y le sonrió.

- ¡Harías lo que fuese por salirte con la tuya!.- Ella no lo entendía.- ¡Con tal de no ser viuda aun, no se como pero has desviado el Avadra!.- suspiro.- ¡Me alegra no ser el único que puede hacerlo!.

- ¿Por que…?.

- ¡Ya no soy yo solo el bicho raro!.- al oírlo ella se puso seria.

- ¡Como te atreves a…!.- el la cogió por la cintura y la beso, pillándola desprevenida.

- ¡Y me encanta que sea así!.- La chica se rindió y olvido su enfado.

Ese fue el momento elegido por la orden para entrar en la gran sala.

- ¡Que nadie…!.- al entrar vieron los destrozos y como los magos oscuros estaban en el suelo con múltiples heridas.- ¡Parece que todo esta bajo control!.- Dumbledore sonrió entre sorprendido y contento. Miro a la pareja.- ¡Creo que esos dos se han encargado de todo!.

- ¡Ignorándonos y haciendo lo que quieren, como siempre!.- añadió Snape.

- ¡Tranquilo Severus!.- le dijo Lupin.- ¡Seguro que de alguna forma esos dos van rendir cuentas!.- el Slytherin sonrió.

- ¡Puede que yo tenga algunas ideas para eso!.

- ¡Soy todo oídos!.- Lo miro ilusionado el licántropo. Dumbledore sonrió.

- ¡Han vuelto los merodeadores!.- los dos magos lo miraron.- aunque mas viejos y cascados.

Fueron directos hacia los chicos mientras los mortifagos les abrían el camino.

En el suelo el petrificado Colagusano estaba a los pies de los chicos.

- ¡Hasta el final una rata!.- dijo con desprecio Snape. Lupin miro a la estatua de la entrada.

- ¡Esa es…, Bellatrix Lestrange!.- varios miraron hacia ella.- ¡Pero, si murió junto a…!.

- ¡Hay muchas cosas que no son lo que parece!.- termino Dumbledore, mirando a los chicos.- ¡Como lo sucedido aquí!. ¡Alguien tendra que exoplicarnoslo!.- Harry lo miro.

- ¡Imagino que no se creerán si decimos que no lo sabemos!.-todos asintieron.- Así que preferiríamos hacerlo después.- el anciano asintió.

- ¡Por supuesto!.- Ron y Hermione entraron ayudados por los gemelos.

- ¡Te has pasado Harry!.- dijo Fred.

- ¡Aunque estoy deseando saber como lo has hecho!.- termino su gemelo.

- ¡No se que seria mas peligroso el saberlo o que lo podáis usar vosotros!.- los callo Ron. Los Potter fueron junto a sus amigos.

- ¡Tendréis que dar muchas explicaciones!.- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- ¡Señora Weasley!. Estoy deseando saber quienes fueron los que ayudaron a las pareja.- todos lo miraron sin entenderlo.- Nadie podría hacer esto solo.- miro a los magos oscuros tendidos en el suelo.- ¡Tendría que tener un poder inimaginable!. ¡Si alguien me dijera algo así sería sin duda un loco!.

La advertencia del anciano mago era simple, hasta para que la entendieran los asustados mortifagos. Contaran lo que contaran los tratarían de locos. Viendo el lugar pensar que eso lo habían hecho dos jóvenes era impensable.

Cuando llegaron el resto de las fuerzas de ayuda solo tuvieron que curar algunos heridos y llevarse a los mortifagos que lloriqueaban pidiendo perdón.

Se encargaron de los muertos por manos de sus propios compañeros.

Los aurors apenas tenían que hacer nada solo limitarse a transportas los magos oscuros desmayados camino de la prisión de Azkaban. Pansy miro a su madre mientras se la llevaban. Harry tomo su mano y la chica sonrió agradecida.

Apenas quedaban magos oscuros, cuando apareció el ministro de magia. La ultima que quedaba era Bellatrix lestrange y un inconsciente Greyback.

Los chicos habían tenido que contestar algunas preguntas junto a Dumbledore, que era quien las respondía la mayoría de las veces.

El mago al ver a su jefe de acerco. Ambos mantuvieron una pequeña charla.

Un molesto ministro se acerco al grupo.

- ¡Que alguien me cuente que ha pasado aquí!.

- ¡Es simple querido Ruffus!.- al hablar Dumbledore cogió con tranquilidad al mago y se alejo de los chicos.- Todo parece haber terminado. Lo último de los mortifagos ha desaparecido.

- ¡Pero!, ¡pero quien ha…!.

- ¡Da igual!.- lo corto el anciano.- ¡Alégrate al saber que serás recordado como el ministro que acabo con todos estos magos oscuros!.- Aun no parecía muy convencido y miro a Harry que permanecía junto a los chicos mientras un medimago los atendía. Hermione permanecía tumbada, junto a ella Ron.

- No se por que pero creo que de nuevo es cosa suya.- miro a Harry. – ¡Y en parte me preocupa!. ¡Se que tu sabes mas de lo que dices!.- le señalo con el dedo.- ¡Y tendrás que decirme la verdad!.- Dumbledore se rió.

- ¿Te das cuenta de como suena?. ¡Un chico acaba con todos los mortifagos sin ayuda del ministerio!.

- ¡Pero el mato al Innombrable y…!.

- ¡En un duelo todos es posible, incluso un golpe de suerte!.- miro a todos lados.- ¡Pero lo que sugieres…!. Creo que ni siquiera yo podría acabar con todos los magos que había aquí y menos yo solo.- El ministro entendía que tratar de averiguar mas supondría que tendría que explicas mas de lo que quería y el chico seria en ese caso quien recibiera todos los honores.

- ¡Si estoy de acuerdo!. ¡La sociedad mágica debe tener fe en el ministerio en estos momentos!.- Espero que al menos puedas explicar algo de lo sucedido. ¡Para poder comunicárselo como se debe a la comunidad!.- se le hincho el pecho de falso orgullo.- ¡Todos deben saber como los aurors los han defendido!.

- ¡Por supuesto!.- el ministro se giro.- ¡Pero recuerda que no es bueno poner toda la fe en un solo lugar!. ¡Piensa en lo que sucedió con tu predecesor!.

- ¡Si… es… cierto…!.- lo pensó un instante.- ¡Debo irme!. ¡Tengo que recibir el informe de los Aurors!.

- Lo entiendo, señor ministro. Pronto le haré una visita y tendremos una buena charla.

El ministro asintió y desapareció del lugar rodeado de sus guardaespaldas.

El anciano mago se acerco al grupo. Al verlo Harry tomo la mano de Pansy y lo miro.

- Si quiere…- Dumbledo lo callo con la mano.

- Entiendo que después de esta experiencia tengan dificultades Para centrarse y hablar de lo sucedido.- Sonrió.- Suele ser algo normal. Y es justo lo que le he comentado al ministro.

- ¡Gracias!.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Un placer señora Potter!.- suspiro.- ¡Ahora creo que si podemos decir que sus vidas podrán conseguir algo de tranquilidad!.- los miro de reojo.- Algo que creo desean.

- ¡Profesor!.- dijo Hermione.- El ministerio….

- ¡Con respecto a eso!. El ministro esta encantado por la actuación tan brillante que han tenido sus aurors.- Ron se removió molesto.- ¡Es una suerte ya que eso facilita mucho la explicación de lo sucedido!. Tanto fuera, como dentro de este lugar. ¿No creen?.

- ¡Si.. es perfecto!.- Dijo Harry. Ron por su parte mascullaba algo sobre como los mas inútiles se llevan todo el merito.

- ¡Les dejo creo que tengo que realizar algunas tareas antes de que termine todo!.- miro a los cuatro.- Espero que pronto los mejores medimagos puedan atenderme. ¡La edad comienza a sacar algunos achaques en este viejo mago!.- los chicos sonrieron.

Aun tardaron un rato en poder salir de allí y aparecer en la mansión. Nada mas llegarlo se dieron una ducha y sin apenas comer nada de acostaron. Las pociones comenzaban a hacer efecto, junto con el cansancio.

Como dijo el director. El Profeta de la mañana mostraba en portada la captura de todos lo restos mortifagos de un solo golpe. Naturalmente todo el merito se lo llevo el ministerio. A excepción de una pequeña mención sobre una idea de una bruja que por seguridad no fue revelado su nombre.

Ron tiro molesto el diario sobre la mesa.

- ¡Se llevan el merito y ni siquiera le reconocen la idea a Hermione!.- su mujer le tomo la mano. Una conservaba un par de vendas pero pronto se las quitaría.

- ¡Me da igual!. Estamos bien y todo ha acabado.

- Aun no me lo creo.- dijo Pansy.- No mas luchas no mas mirar por encima del hombro.

- Eso creo que si tendremos que seguir haciéndolo.- le dijo Harry.- Ahora empieza el acoso por parte de los medios.- lo dijo molesto.- Que nos parece lo sucedido. Cuales son nuestros planes. ¡En fin!, que aun pasara un tiempo para conseguir algo mas de tranquilidad.

- Además que Dumbledore dejara durante un tiempo a alguien vigilándonos por si acaso.- todos miraron a la castaña.- ¿Pensáis de verdad que hará que todos nos dejen de un día para otro?.- Ron se recostó sobre la silla.- Seguro que algún loco esta molesto por lo sucedido y tratara de vengarse.

- Si, ¿pero con que idea loca saldrá?.- añadió Pansy.- La base de todo son los sangre pura y pronto la mayoría se habrán mezclado o desaparecido. Tendrán que hacerlo con otros ideales entupidos.

- ¡Al menos ahora podremos centrarnos mas en nuestros estudios!.- todos lo miraron.

-Quien eres y que has hecho con Ron Weasley.

- ¡Vale!. Se que suena raro dicho por mi pero.- miro a su mujer.- tarde o temprano tengo que madurar, ¿no creen?.- Las risas de los demás hicieron que el chico se molestara.- ¡Déjenme tranquilo!. ¡Si ya sabia yo que no tenia que decir eso!.- salio de la sala seguida de una divertida Hermione.

- ¡Vamos cariño!, no te pongas así. Es solo que sonó raro. ¡Pero tienes razón!.

Harry y Pansy se miraron divertidos.

- Ahora si podremos tener algo mas de tranquilidad.

- ¡Lo dudo!.- le respondió ella.- Ya sabes como se pone Hermione con los exámenes y son en dos meses.- el suspiro.

- De todas formas pasar a una tranquilidad total de golpe seria muy raro hasta para nosotros.- ella se recostó sobre el.

- Le noto algo raro señor Potter.- el la miro.

- ¿Podría darme su opinión como futura medimaga?. Señora Potter.

- Creo que debería acostarse y descansar por el resto del día.

- ¡Suena bien!. ¿Necesitare algo más?.- la tomo por la cintura.

- Algo de compañía para asegurarse de que no se levante seria lo ideal.

- ¡Entonces ya estamos tarando!.- Harry se levanto con la chica divertida en brazos y subieron la escalera, riéndose. Poco después entraban en su cuarto.

Al momento Pansy salía de su habitación.

- ¡Hermione!. ¡Hermione!.- la morena abrió la puerta.

- ¿Si?.

- ¡Procura que tu marido no se acerque por aquí!.- Ambos mujeres se miraron con picardía.

- ¡Tratare de mantenerlo ocupado!.

- ¡Gracias!.

Dicho esto ambas cerraron las puertas.

El final del día marcaba el verdadero inicio de una vida mas tranquila. ¿O no?.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracia a todos los que han seguido esta historia y perdón si al final se ha vuelto más floja.

En compensación diré que la próxima es mucho mas violenta. He leído algunos Dark . Me resultan diferentes. He pensado en hacer un término medio, algo así como gris.

No se lo que saldrá pero ya lo veréis.

Vamos con los RR.

**Juarsorvolopotter**: Creo que te interesara algo mas la nueva historia pero tarda un tiempo aun.

**Anniuska14**: todo quedara cerrado en el epilogo.

**Susigabi:** Bella apareció en el ultimo momento mi idea era que fuese otra persona pero al final lo deje simple.

**Dark lunacy:** todo acaba pero pronto habrá algo nuevo.

Gracias también por dejar RR a **Kailgl, Mandrea** y a todos aquellos que has seguido la historia.

Se despide Carmen.

(Alohopotter).


	28. Chapter 28

EPILOGO:

Albus Dumbledore miraba sonriente un pergamino sobre su mesa. Sonrió una vez más antes de tomar una pluma y firmar. Miro el documento satisfecho antes de tocarlo con la varita y que este desapareciera.

En ese momento alguien tocó en su puerta.

- ¡Adelante Minerva!, te esperaba.- la seria profesora entro en el despacho.

- Si sabias que vendría podrías haberme evitado el venir a buscarte.- miro un pequeño reloj de bolsillo.- Es casi la hora y tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¡Todo lo contrario!.- sonrió.- he aprovechado para dejar algunas cosas claras en mi vida.- la mujer lo miro sin entender.- ¡Vamos!. Ambos tenemos una edad.- al decirlo se levanto con trabajo de la silla.- Este tiempo de tranquilidad es maravilloso, pero la falta de acción empieza a pasar factura en este viejo.

- ¡No digas tonterías y date prisa!.- el mago la miro.

- Cuando tu dispongas.- Minerva puso los ojos en blanco nunca se podía saber cuando ese hombre hablaba en serio o en broma.

Un mago se acerco al atril que presidía el lugar. Detrás de el había otros magos sentados con unas túnicas verdes , casi negras, y el escudo de San Mungo sobre ellas. La diferencia del atuendo, con respecto a un traje normal de gala, era que el habitual sombrero de mago en punta había sido sustituido por uno más pequeño y sin pico superior. En el otro lado había gran cantidad de jóvenes magos de pies esperando.

- ¡Gracias a todos por asistir!.- la gente se callo al oírlo.- ¡Mi nombre es Wagner Artemius Bonham!. ¡Soy el director de la academia y profesor de varias de las asignaturas!. ¡Hoy estamos aquí para entregar las acreditaciones a una nueva generación de medímagos!.- al decirlo se giró y miro a los chicos. Todos con túnicas de galas de color lima mucho más oscuras que las de trabajo. Algo que llamaba la atención.- ¡Tengo el inmenso placer de haber dado clase y formar a algunos de los mejores medimagos que he conocido!.- miro al publico.- ¡Los que me conocen saben que no hablo por hablar!.- suspiro.- ¡Además saben que soy poco amigo de los discursos!. ¡Así que pasaremos a lo que todos están esperando!.- movió la varita y un pergamino apareció ante el.- ¡A medida que se les nombre les agradecería que se acercasen para recibir su acreditación y después dejen el lugar con la mayor brevedad!. ¡Estoy seguro que quieren terminar con esto y reunirse con sus familias!.- Cuando Bonham miro al público se quedo mirando en especial a una zona. La cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas no dejaba dudada sobre quienes eran sus familiares. Si a eso añadía la presencia de su prima Minerva MC Gonagall y el director del colegio de magia y hechicería Albus Dumbledore no tenia duda. Una sonrisa se puso en su cara durante un segundo al ver la cantidad de pequeños que había en el grupo. Eso le hizo comprender algunas cosas.- Comencemos. ¡Frederich Bomblert!.- El joven mago se acerco a su profesor y este le tendió un pergamino enrollado. Le estrecho la mano y después el chico se volvió a su lugar sonriendo.- ¡August Buch!.- El nombrado imito a su compañero. Así fueron pasando todos los chicos mientras el publico aplaudía. Hanna Habbott fue muy aplaudida por sus familiares y conocidos. La parte humorística la puso Griselda Muuscher. Cuando cogió su titulo quiso hacerse notar, consiguiendo que al hacer una pequeña pero ostentosa reverencia su túnica quedara pillada por su gran tacón y la chica estuviera a punto de convertirse en el primer paciente del grupo de graduados. Avergonzada se coloco en la parte trasera del grupo.

El director se tapo la cara vergonzado antes de seguir con los graduados.

Al fin llego el turno de los más esperados.

- ¡Harry Potter!.- El chico se acerco mientras el público aplaudía sin parar. Algo que lo puso algo mas nervioso.

Ese fue el momento esperado por los gemelos que en un descuido de sus esposas pudieron lanzar un par de sus cohetes. Quedo mas que evidente sus preferencia cuando en el cielo se dibujo una frase destacada. "El medimago Potter es el mas recomendable para tratar cualquier mal uso de los sortilegios Weasley. Así como cualquier otra enfermedad o maldición". Se ganaron una reprimenda de su madre. Al estar ocupados con sus hijos sus esposas solo los miraron serias.

Harry tomo el diploma y le dio la mano a su profesor.

- ¡Gracias!.

- ¡Espero mucho de ustedes señor Potter!. Sobre todo de los miembros de su grupo.

- Bueno… solo hemos hecho lo que hemos podido.

- Se de sobra que han influido en sus compañeros aunque no lo pretendieran y eso les ha hecho mejores personas y magos.- Harry no supo que decir.- Tendría que ser yo quien le diera las gracias.- recordó algo.- ¡Por cierto!, tengo entendido que pronto recibirá la visita de un representante del ministerio ofreciéndole todo lo necesario para que efectúe los estudios para auror. Parece que el ministro no pierde la esperanza.

- Creo que ya he estudiado lo que quería.- contesto el moreno.- El ministerio tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.- el profesor sonrió. Harry fue hacia su sitio y el acto siguió.

- ¡Pansy Potter!.- Al cruzarse la pareja se agarraron un segundo la mano. Entre el publico Los gemelos lanzaron un nuevo cohete. "Su esposa es igual de eficiente que el". Ya el publico incluso disfruto el ambiente dejando escapar algunas risas.

El director leyó algunos nombres más antes de llegar al siguiente miembro del grupo.

- ¡Hermione Weasley!.- de nuevo se oyeron aplausos. Sobre todo de los padres de la chica y de una muy orgullosa MC Gonagall, junto a los Weasley claro. Mientras la chica se acercaba el directo hablo de nuevo.- ¡Debo añadir que la señora Weasley se ha convertido en la alumna que ha cursado estos estudios y ha conseguido la puntuación mas alta en la historia!.- los aplausos se doblaron.- ¡San Mungo le garantiza una plaza como medimaga o investigadora si ella lo desea!.- La chica miro a su profesor sorprendida.- ¡Pero eso puede esperar!.- Le tendió el diploma y le dio la mano. Los gemelos estaban preparados para todo. El nuevo cohete que lanzaron gusto hasta a su madre, que por una vez les asintió y aplaudió al leerlo; "No esperábamos menos que nuestra cuñadita". La chica sin reaccionar volvió a su sitio y miro a su marido. No pudo hablar con el por que fue su turno

- ¡Ronald Weasley!.- los Weasley aplaudieron. Los gemelos incluso se levantaron de la silla. Cuando el chico tomo su diploma lo levantó en símbolo de triunfo. Pero se arrepintió de hacerlo. El cohete que habían lanzado sus hermanos estallo convirtiéndose en una gran agromantula. Antes de hacer nada, cada pata se abrió dejando ver un mensaje; "Felicidades enano ya sabes algo que nos pone nerviosos. Te has ganado que te dejemos tranquilo". Antes de volver a su sitio el pelirrojo apunto con el dedo a sus hermanos.

Bonham termino de leer la lista , entregando a cada cual su diploma.

- ¡Con esto termina este acto felicito a los nuevos medimagos y les deseo lo mejor de este mundo!. Que tengan suerte en sus vidas y les pido que recuerden todo lo que han aprendido y actúen en consecuencia. Gracias es todo y una vez mas felicidades.

A espaldas del mago los recién graduados se agruparon y hablaron entre ellos. El centro de todos eran los cuatro amigos y Hanna Habbot. Cuando Bonham termino, Harry dio la señal.

- ¡YA!.- Casi todas las varitas se levantaron al cielo y lanzaron el mismo hechizo.

- ¡MOSTMUNGO!.- Algunos se asustaron al oír el hechizo pero se quedaron maravillados al ver el resultado. Sobre todos resplandecía en dorado el escudo de San Mungo. La varita y el hueso cruzados se movían en círculo para que todos pudieran verlos.

El director y los demás profesores miraron al grupo. Bonham miro a los cuatro amigos y asintió sonriendo.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y con cierto temor se aplico el hechizo amplificador antes de hablar.

- ¡Hola… a todos..!. ¡Perdón si se han asustado!.- suspiró.- ¡Mi familia es de descendencia Muggle, y estos tienen algunas formas de pedir ayuda!.- miro atrás, a sus compañeros.- ¡Nosotros no hemos dado cuenta de que si un mago tiene la necesidad de pedir ayuda solo cuenta con su varita!. ¡Lanzar unas chispas y rogar por que alguien las veas y tenga curiosidad por saber que sucede!.- miro a su profesor.- ¡Somos conscientes que este tipo de símbolos trae a muchos malos recuerdos!. ¡Pero la idea es que cualquiera que la vea sepa que un mago necesita ayuda de un medimago!. ¡Es algo muy simple!, ¡pero pretendemos que actos de este tipo ayuden a todos los magos!. ¡Gracias!.

Al terminar una gran ovación la acompaño a su sitio. La mayoría del público se puso en pie y aplaudieron la idea. El director hablo de nuevo.

- ¡Tengo que admitir que es una gran idea y la repercusión será increíble!.- miro al publico.- ¡Ven lo que decía!. ¡Apenas se gradúan y ya comienzan a mejorar nuestras vidas!.

Cuando los chicos se reunieron con sus familias fueron abrazados y felicitados.

Ron incluso bromeo con los gemelos.

- Ahora que estáis graduados es el momento de que penséis en los hijos.- los cuatro se callaron de repente. Y más si la idea venia de Severus Snape. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.- ¡Ya es hora de que alguien les fastidie a ellos para variar!.

- Creo que hay algo mas.- añadió Lupin.

- Debo de admitir que llevo un tiempo muy tranquilo en Hogwarts.- miro a los chicos.- Nunca creí que diría esto pero, extraño que se metan en líos.

- No te apresures que las merodeadoras llegaran antes.- dijo Fred divertido.

- ¡Que tiemble Hogwarts!.- termino George. Para su mala suerte esta vez ambos varones estaban preparados.

- Ese mismo año también entraran unos gemelos.- dijo Lupin.

- Mas concretamente nos referimos a unas primas.- Snape miro a Lupin.- ¿Quienes serán las que heredaran ese titulo?.

- ¡No lo se amigo mío!.- añadió el licántropo.- ¡ero si abro una puerta y me veo a una pelirroja en situación cariñosa…!. Les habían devuelto la pelota.

- ¡Sus hermanos las cuidaran!.- respondió serio George.

- ¡Por la cuenta que les trae!.- termino Fred.

- ¡Ya se vera!- terminaron los profesores junto al resto de presentes, que habían visto la pequeña charla entre divertidos y avergonzados.

Lupin y Snape se dieron la mano satisfechos. Habían estado esperando ese momento desde que nacieron los hijos de los gemelos. Para mas estos habían tenido una pareja de gemelos cada uno.

- Si no os importa estoy deseando comer algo. Así que vamonos de aquí.- Tonks volvía a estar embarazada. Charly sostenía a su hijo mientras ella se le notaba el nuevo embarazo.- Merlín no se que me pasa.

- No hay duda que será otro Weasley.- Dijo su madre desde atrás, mirando a Molly Weasley.

- ¡Señor Potter tienen que ir urgentemente a la zona infantil!.- Harry suspiro.

- Por favor. Dime que es un caso normal.

- Pues…

- ¿Severus Snape ha vuelto a traer a su hija exigiendo que le curemos alguna herida leve de inmedianto?.- dijo de forma aburrida.

- ¡No esta vez…!.

- Entonces se trata de Remus Lupin.- se levanto cansado.

- ¡No tampoco es el!.- eso intrigo a Harry.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Unos tipos pelirrojos han entrado con unos gemelos, gritando como posesos preguntado por usted o el Medimago Weasley!.- lo pensó.- a decir verdad creo que era la medimaga Weasley.- se callo un instante.- ¿Son familiares de ellos?.- Harry se rió divertido.

- Ver para creer. Si Sky, son Hermanos del medimago Weasley. Haz el favor de llamarlo. ¡Y a su mujer tambien!.

- ¡Su esposa va de camino!. Me la encontré en el pasillo.- Harry lo miro.

- Eso acelerará algo este barullo.

Harry Potter había creado el segundo Hospital del mundo mágico. Una versión más pequeña de San Mungo y mucho más especializada.

Hermione se encargaba de la zona de investigación y por increíble que pareciese Ron de la infantil.

Muchos de sus compañeros habían querido trabajar con ellos al ver las posibilidades del proyecto.

Hanna Habbot era otra de las precursoras de la idea.

Todo surgió ante la falta de recursos y ayuda especializada en la zona exterior de Londres. A esto se unió que las plazas en San Mungo eran muy…poco flexibles, o hacías lo que te mandaban o nada. De forma que este pequeño hospital se encargaba de las zonas exteriores y mas alejadas de la capital. Una increíble red de chimeneas y trasladores los comunicaba en todo momento con San Mungo.

Para mas facilidad estaba situado en Hogsmeade, de forma que la totalidad de la comunidad mágica podía visitarlo. La mayoría de sus clientes eran casos severos de maldiciones. Y en época de clases ayudaba a la anciana enfermera del colegio Hogwarts.

Por iniciativa de los cuatro amigos Habían abierto una pequeña clínica Muggles, en la que trataban a los afectados por la guerra y a familiares de magos. Esto convertía a los medimagos del lugar en los mas preparados y deseados por cualquier centro medico ya fuera mágico o, por increíble que fuese, muggle.

En poco tiempo habían ganado mucho prestigio en toda la comunidad.

Incluso San Mungo los reconocía como una gran institución.

El símbolo creado por los amigos se convirtió en algo de estudio en la comunidad como un llamamiento de ayuda para cualquier mago y fueron felicitados por toda la sociedad.

En los tres años que llevaban realizando esta labor, habían conseguido muchos logros valiosos.

El más destacado una mejorada poción matalobos, ayudado claro esta por un conocido profesor de pociones.

La ventaja de conocer los efectos de los productos Weasley y las maldiciones mas graves hacían que muchos magos fueran directamente al lugar. El matrimonio Potter se había convertido en los mayores expertos en este campo.

Cuando Harry se acercó a la entrada pudo oír las voces de los gemelos Weasley.

- ¡Tienen que atender a nuestro hijos!.

- ¡Vamos Pansy seguro que podeis sera solo un momento1.

- ¿Y por que vosotros no lo haceis?.- les preguntro la morena molesta.

- ¡Es que…!.- en eso Harry entro en la sala.- ¡Harry amigo, me alegra verte!.

- ¡Haz el favor de convencer a tu mujer!.

- ¡Vale tranquilos!. ¿Que pasa?.

- ¡Katie y George tomaron algo nuevo que no habíamos probado!.- dijo fred.

- ¡Alicia y Fred estaban con ellos y también lo hicieron!.- Harry sonrió divertido.

- ¡Quien os diría que seriáis todo unos padrazos!.- los gemelos lo miraron.- ¡Y que vuestro hijos parecerían hermanos en vez de primos!.

- ¡No es hora de bromas, no sabemos que les pasa!.- al decirlo adelantaron a los pequeños de cuatro años que se reían.

Los cuatro cambiaban de color cada vez que el hipo los hacia saltas. De vez en cuando incluso les crecía la nariz o el pelo.

Al contrario de lo que parecía los pequeños estaban pasándoselo en grande al contrario que los padres.

- ¡Vamos por favor!.- dijo Fred.

- ¡Si las chicas ven lo que ha pasado nos matan!.- termino su gemelo.

- ¡Los gemelos Weasley les tienen miedo a sus mujeres!.- Ron había entrado en la sala.

- ¡No es momento de bromas Ronny!.

- ¡Sabes que con el embarazo están mucho mas nerviosas y lo pagan con nosotros!.- El pelirrojo se acerco a sus sobrinos murmurando un exagerados.

- ¡Hola peques!. ¿Como estáis?.

- ¡Hoda tito dony!.- dijo una de las niñas divertidas.

- ¿Que habéis tomado?.

- ¡Un dumito de papa!.- respondió otro de los pequeños.

- ¡Etaba mu dico!.

- ¡Alicia, por favor no digas eso!.

- No se como vuestras mujeres os dejaron ponerles los nombres cambiados a los pequeños.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡Fue idea de ellas!.- dijeron a la vez.

- Tranquilos vale.- los callo el pelirrojo divertido.- esto se arregla con una poción.

- ¿No esta Hermione por aquí?.- el comentario molesto a Ron.

- ¿Me habéis usado infinidad de veces para probar vuestros inventos y ahora no os fiáis de mi?.

- ¡No es eso Ronny!.

- ¡Solo que ella trata mejor estos temas!.- termino el otro hermano.

- ¡Pues os fastidiáis, esta muy liada!.

- ¡Pero si llego hace un rato!.- pregunto Pansy extrañada.

- Lleva unos días algo cansada. Anoche se tomo un par de pociones y prefirió venir mas tarde a trabajar.- al decirlo les tendió a sus sobrinos unos caramelos.- ¡Tomad peques!. Esto es un invento de vuestro tío Ron que os pondrá bien.- los pequeños no se lo pensaron para cogerlos y tomárselos.

- ¡Me han dicho que han llegado….!- Hermione entro en ese momento.- ¡HOLA!.- los niños sonrieron al verla.

- ¡Tita Hedmione!.

- ¡Tita!.

- ¿Que os pasa?.- la mujer se arrodillo para abrazar a los cuatro pequeños.

- Hemos tomado un Dumito y…- los cuatro se pusieron serios.- estoy madito.

- Me duele la badiga.- dijo otro. La chica se puso seria.

- Que les habéis hecho.- dijo mirando a los padres.

- Es un producto que...- en ese momento los cuatro pequeños comenzaron a vomitar.

- Un nuevo producto salta clases como si lo viera.- termino Ron.- El caramelo les hará vomitar todo lo que tomaron y en un momento…- Hermione se puso pálida y comenzó a vomitar.- ¿Hermi que te pasa?.- El mago tomo a su mujer junto con Harry y la sentaron en un sillón.

- Es solo que el olor me…- Algo se encendió en la cabeza de Harry.

- ¿De cuanto estas?.

- ¿Que?.

- ¡Vamos Hermione!, ¡que no soy tonto!. ¡Hasta tu has tenido que darte cuenta!. ¿De cuanto estas?.- La chica lo miro.

- Es solo algún virus raro que…

- Cansancio, vómitos. ¿Qué dirías que es?.- Ahora la chica reacciono.

- ¡Es imposible yo no…!.-

Los pequeños miraban a sus tíos junto a sus padres mientras estos desaparecían lo que ellos habían soltado.

Incluso los gemelos miraban la escena interesados.

- ¡Joder dejaros de tonterías y decidme que pasa!.- Harry se acerco a su mujer sonriendo, esta al verlo lo entendió todo.- ¡Tu también Pansy!.

- ¡Vamos Ron!. Hasta tu lo tienes que saber.- le respondió la morena.- ¡Una mujer con falta de sueño, Cansancio y vómitos!. ¡Son claros síntomas de…!.

- O una maldición o…- miro a su mujer.- ¡Hermy…!.

- ¡No puedo estar embarazada!. ¡Nos cuidamos y…!.

- ¡Compruébalo!.- al decirle esto su amiga, Hermione salio corriendo hacia el interior de la clínica.

Los gemelos se miraron divertidos.

- Esta es la noticia por la que podremos arrasar con las tartas de mama mientras ella viene aquí.

- Pero Alicia y Katie están allí y…

- ¡Se olvidaran en cuanto se enteren!.- respondió Fred.- Cuando nos toque la bronca.- su hermano sonrió.

- Estaremos mas que satisfechos de tartas.

- Peques, vamos a ver a la abuela.

- ¡SIII!.- gritaron los cuatro.

Hermione entro rápidamente en una de las consultas y busco desesperadamente una poción en el armario.

El resto entro detrás.

- ¿Que buscas Hermy?.- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- ¿Tu que crees?. ¡La poción de estado!.- El chico tembló entre entusiasmado y nervioso.

- ¡Es que tu…?. ¡Quiero decir!. ¿Puede que…?. ¡Es decir…!. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que…?.- Ni lo oía.

- ¡Aquí esta!- la castaña levanto un frasco con poción blanca. Después tomo un pequeño vial y deposito un poco de la poción en el. A continuación se llevo un dedo a la boca y a continuación lo introduzco en la poción. Casi al instante esta cambio de color a rosa.- ¡Esto tiene que estar mal!. ¡Es muy pronto para…!.- miro a Pansy.- ¡Haz tu la prueba!, seguro que la poción esta mal echa.

- ¿Yo?. Pero Hermione esa poción la hiciste tu y…

- ¡Haz la prueba!.- le tendió el frasco. Harry miro a su esposa y asintió.

- Hazla, así se quedara tranquila.

Pansy hizo la misma operación y a continuación metió el dedo en el liquido. Al instante este cambio de color también a rosa.

- ¿QUE?.- Harry se quedo igual que Ron.- ¡Esta poción esta mal!.

- ¡Lo que yo he dicho!.- sonrió Hermione aun que sin creerse.

- ¡Yo no…!.- La morena miro a Harry.- ¡Es decir si pero…!.- miro a la morena.- ¡La hiciste mal o algún ingrediente estaba deteriorado!.

- ¡Eso es, seguro!.- ambas se miraban sin terminar de creérselo.

- Pero de todas formas seria mejor asegurarse.- añadió Harry.

- ¡No hay que asegurarse de nada!.- dijo Pansy.- Se tira la poción defectuosa y listo.- al decirlo ella y Hermione cogieron el tarro y lo volcaron en el lavabo.

- ¡Veis que fácil!.-Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.- ¡No espera!.- Pansy la miro extrañada.- Si esta mal, habrá que mirar si hay mas en otras salas.- las chicas dejaron de tirar el líquido.

En ese momento varias mujeres entraron por la puerta.

A la cabeza. La matriarca Weasley.

- ¿Es verdad Hermione, estas embarazada?.- La castaña palideció.

- ¡NO!. ¡Es la poción… que estaba mal hecha… es solo eso!.

- Tu preparas las pociones y solo Severus es tan esmerado.- añadió Séptima Snape.- a su lado estaba su hija y en brazo tenia a su segundo retoño de apenas unos meses.

- Es cierto.- añadió Aurora Lupin. A su lado Alicia y Katie asintieron.

- Pero… ¡Es que también puso que Pansy esta embarazada y …!.

- ¡TU TAMBIEN!.- dijeron todas las mujeres.

- ¡Por eso es seguro que estaba mal hecha o había un ingrediente estropeado!.- Ron y Harry se habían sentado y no le quitaban el ojo a ninguna de sus mujeres.

- ¡Pues es fácil!. Que un Medimago os revise.- termino Nymphadora.- Este lugar esta lleno.

Todas miraron a los chicos.

- No estoy en condiciones de…

- ¡Yo tampoco!.- termino Ron.

- Que alguien busque a otro medimago.

- ¿Ningun hombre tocara a mi mujer?.- termino Ron.

- ¡Calla Ron!.- de dijo Hermione.- Es mi cuerpo y…

- Nadie lo hará todos les tienen miedo desde la escenita con el ayudante de laboratorio. ¿Te acuerdas?.- la castaña bufo sabiendo que lo que decía Pansy era cierto.

- ¿Que tal Ginny?.- propuso Harry.

- Pero esta de luna de miel.- dijo Su madre.

- Llega hoy.- miro el reloj de la pared.- Diria que ya tiene que estar aquí.

- Voy a pedirle a Bill que la traiga.- Dijo Aurora.- De camino les contare a Remus y Severus.

- ¡NO!.- gritaron los cuatro jóvenes.

- ¿Estais de broma?.- dijo Septima.- Los dos estan deseando este momento.

- Desde que fuisteis vosotros dos los quienes nos atendisteis.- termino Aurora.- en el parto.

- ¡Pero eso fue distinto!. Somos medimagos con experiencia y…

- ¿Por eso necesitáis a Ginny?.- fue lo ultimo de dijo Aurora antes de desaparecer.

Una hora después. Todo aquel que tenía algún contacto con la clínica estaba allí. Todos con el mismo propósito saber si al fin los Potter y los Weasley tendrían al fin descendencia.

Las parejas habían sido separadas. A los chicos les toco una charla entre wisky de fuego y bromas de los varones y las chicas tuvieron que recibir las mismas charlas y consejos que ellas habían dado. Sin parar de decir que era todo un error.

AL fin la persona mas esperada entro junto con su hermano Bill. Ginny seguida de su marido, otro medimago compañero de todos ellos.

- ¡Ginny!.- dijeron las dos chicas.

- Tranquilas, Bill me lo ha contado.- les sonrió.- ¡Felicidades!.

- ¡No estamos para bromas!. ¡Tenemos que saber si es verdad o no!.

- ¿Pero no estabais seguras de que no?.- dijo un asustado Ron.

- ¡Yo ya no se que creer!.- termino Pansy.

Ginny y las chicas entraron en una de las consultas. Fuera quedaron todos esperando. A los chicos no les dejaron pasar. La razón, si no eran buenos para realizar el reconocimiento tendrían que esperar.

Media hora después Ginny salía muy tranquila y limpiándose las manos.

- ¿Ginny que pasa?.- la chica miro a Harry y su hermano. Después señalo la puerta.

- Que os lo digan ellas.- los chicos fueron directos a sus esposas. Los demás los rodearon.

- ¿Pansy que…?.- la chica lo miro parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Estoy embarazada. ¡Vamos a ser padres!.- le sonrió. el chico la miro y después la abrazo entusiasmada.

- ¿Y tu Hermy?.- la chica se puso seria y lo miro.

- ¡Deberías saber que yo nunca hago una poción mal!.

- Es decir. ¿Que también…?.

- ¡Siii!.- se lanzo a los brazos de su marido, el chico le correspondió a su abrazo.

Todos estallaron en vítores y felicitaciones.

- Esto es gracioso, Hermione Weasley dudando de si hizo bien una poción.- al decirlo, Ginny tomo lo que quedaba de la poción y lo movió. Unas gotitas le cayeron en la mano. Por simple diversión se puso un dedo en la boca y lo llevo a las gotas estas cambiaron de color a un rosa profundo ante la sorprendida pelirroja.

- ¡Hermione, Pansy!.- las dos la miraron cuando les enseño las gotas rosa.- Ahora es vuestro turno de que me reviséis a mi.

- ¡Doctor Potter tiene que ir a urgencias!.

- Pero si tengo que irme mi mujer me espera en…

- ¡Es su mujer, acaban de traerla!.- no necesito oír mas corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la zona de urgencias.

- ¡Pansy!.- como si tuviera una guía fue directo a su mujer.- ¿Por qué no me enviaste tu patronus?. Habría aparecido al instante.

- Harry.- lo miro sonriente antes de tomarlo por el cuello asustándolo.- ¡Esto duele una barbaridad si lo se te mato ante de que toques!.- como pudo reacciono.

- ¡Tranquila!. Hemos… visto esto mismo antes… es normal… que las mujeres…

- ¡Ahora entiendo por que se ponian así!.

Ambos oyeron como llamaban mágicamente a un medimago.

- ¡Medimago Weasley acuda a la zona de partos, medimago Weasley a la zona de partos!.- La pareja se miro sin creerselo.

- ¡Harry quiero a otro no dejes que Ron…!.

- ¡No es para eso!, ¡Ahhhh!.- al lado oyeron una voz familiar.

- ¿Hermione?.

- ¿Quien si no?.- corrieron la cortina para ver a su desmelenada amiga sofriendo dolores. Resta los miro y se rio.- Parece que hasta para esto nos pusimos de acuerdo.

- No todas,falta Ginny.

- ¡TE VOY A CORTAR LO HUEVOS TOMY!.- todos conocian de sobra esa voz

- ¡Ginny!.- el marido de Ginny Tommas Swan salia de una cortina con cara de asustado. Al ver a todos algo de color volvio a su cara.

- ¡Esta… alterada!.

- Tranquilo lo entendemos.- dijo Pansy antes de una contracion.

En eso Ron entro acompañando a otra mujer que todos conocian.

- ¡Luna!.- La cara de la chica era de todo menos de ensoñacion.

- ¿Donde estas Longbotton?. ¡Ven que te pueda agradecer este dolor!.- Un asustado Neville permanecia viendo a su mujer desde la puerta. Al ver a sus amigos los saludos.

- Hola a todos que casualidad.- Ron se volvio sin entenderlo.

- ¿Pero que…?.

- ¡Ronny!.

- ¿Hermione que…?.- al ver a su mujer , hermana y amigos se quedo de piedra.- ¿No me digas que…?.

- ¡PUES CLASO IDIOTA QUE SI NO HARIA AQUÍ!.- el chico dio un paso atrás.

- Pense … que me llamaron … por Luna … no sabia… que…

- ¡VEEEN!.- La voz de la chica lo asusto.

Neville fue junto a Luna con cierto miedo.

- ¿Cuando es que vosotros?.- pregunto antes de una cotracion Pansy.

- ¡Es gracioso!. Resulta que Luna confundió unas hiervas en una poción, por no me acuerdo que ser pequeñito y pues… estábamos de viaje y decidimos volver para que naciera aquí.

- ¡Y cuando lo vea de nuevo destrozare a ese bicho!.- casi grito Luna.

- Sois únicos.- dijo Pansy.

- ¡No tenemos tantos medimagos para estos partos múltiples!.- dijo el medimago de la zona. Es como si todas las mujeres se fueran puesto de acuerdo este día.- el responsable de maternidad de la clínica ese día no se lo creía. Miro a su jefe.- Hasta… Llamare a San Mungo para pedir ayuda.

- ¡NO LLEGARAN A TIEMPO!.- grito Hermione. A su lado Pansy hizo lo propio. Harry tomo el control.

- ¡Vale!. ¡Esto es lo que haremos!. ¡Tomy atiende a tu mujer!.

- Pero… yo…

- ¡Eres medimago y sabes que hacer!. ¿NO?. ¡Pues hazlo!.- el chico asintió.

- ¡Ron a Hermione y yo me encargare de Pansy!.- la morena lo miro y sonrió.- Fran te encargo a nuestra amiga.- El medimago asintió.

- La segunda vez que coincidimos en un parto eh.

- Si pero ahora somos los protagonistas.- le acaricio la frente y la beso.- ¡Concentraos y vamos allá!.- les dijo a todos ¡Todos sabemos que hacer así que adelante!.

Hermione le hizo señales a Ron para que se acercara.

- Dime nena.- cuando lo tuvo cerca lo cogió del cuello y se lo acerco. La cara de la chica lo aterro.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte o te arrepentirás toda tu vida!.- el pelirrojo solo pudo asentir.

La zona se lleno de gente. Todos habían recibido la noticia de que Ginny estaba de parto y la habían llevado al hospital.

Se extrañaron de no ver al resto de los chicos.

- Seguro que están ayudando.- dijo Molly.

- Hermione y Pansy no están para ayudar ellas también están a punto de…

- ¡Y están!.- dijo una enfermera al oírlos mientras pasaban.

- ¡Perdon!.- Dumbledore la miro sorprendido.

- La medimaga Potter y la medimaga Weasley también están de parto junto con la medimaga Swan.- pensó un instante.- también hay otra mujer una tal… Longbotton.- todos se quedaron de una pieza.

- ¡Son peores que nosotros!.- dijeron a la vez Snape y Lupin.

- Al menos los profesores no se aburrirán en Hogwarts.- los gemelos sonreian detrás del duo de profesores.

- ¡A este paso tendremos que hacer una torre solo para sus hijos!.- dijo Snape.

- Severus, no sigas que llevamos las de perder.- la advertencia de Lupin llego tarde.

- Si mal no recuerdo. A esa lista habría que añadir a varios Snape y Lupin.- el anciano director estaba disfrutando el momento.

- ¡Si bueno…!. ¡Eso… también!.

Tuvieron que esperan un rato antes de enterarse de algo. Fue divertido ver salir a Neville en una silla mareado.

- Diría que acaba de salir de una de tus clases.- le bromeo en voz baja Lupin a Snape.

- Longbotton siempre fue muy impresionable.- La mujer de profesor fue la que lo callo.

- ¡Calla Severus!, que saliste blanco después de nacer Atenea.

- Y tu no digas nada Remus. Llorabas como una niñita.- Ambos varones se callaron. Incluso Snape le dio una poción al temeroso chico.

Poco después salían unos sonrientes padres. Tommas Swan salía con un pequeño pelirrojo igual a su madre.

Un orgulloso Ron hacia lo propio con otra pequeña de escaso pelo castaño rojizo.

Harry terminaba la tanda con un pequeño en cada brazo.

- ¡Potter tenias que marcar la nota hasta en esto!.- le dijo en broma Ron.

- ¡Son una preciosidad!.- dedcian todas las mujeres apiñadas a su alrededor.

- ¿Como los llamareis?.

- ¡Lo decidirán sus madres!- dijeron todos. Consiguiendo que se rieran.

- ¿Y que paso con el señor Longbotton?.- pregunto interesado Dumbledore.

- Se desmayó en cuanto vio salir al primero.- todos lo miraron sin entender.-¡Gemelas!. ¡Son identicas a Luna!.

- Parece que te ganaron hermanito.- bromearon los gemelos.

- ¡Callaos ya!.

Una enfermera salio.

- ¡Señor Weasley!, ¡su mujer dice que viene otro!.

- ¿Qué?.- los medimagos entraron con sus hijos.

El resto se quedo junto a un mareado pero feliz Neville.

- Típico de Ron.- bromeaban los gemelos.- dejar la rana de chocolate en cuanto tiene el cromo.- su Hermano termino.

- Hermione se la va a cobrar.- todos tuvieron que admitir que así seria.

El resultado ese día en maternidad fue el siguiente.

Dos pequeñas de la familia Longbotton. Selene y Artemisa.

Un varón del matrimonio Swan. Arthur.

Al final los Weasley consiguieron la parejita. Albus y Minerva.

Y por ultimo el matrimonio Potter con Sirius y Lily

Un par de magos del exterior se alegraron al oír los nombres. La mas emocionada fue MC Gonagall cuando supo el nombre de la hija de su alumna favorita.

Todos comentaban lo irónico de la situación. Incluso el medimago que ayudo a Luna uso una chimenea para asegurarse que su mujer no se pondría de parto también. Aunque se lo aseguro, una hora después Hanna Harrys, antes Habbot, entraba también de parto. El pobre de su marido no tuvo tanta suerte, la chica tenia la varita y le lanzo un hechizo para que cada vez que ella sintiera un dolor el también lo sufriera. Luy Harrys, tardo dos días en poder andar normal. Los chicos tuvieron que atender a su amiga. Y dar la bienvenida a una preciosa niña rubia.

Esa noche fue recordada por la que la mayoría de los medimagos del hospital decidieron tener sus hijos a la vez. Ni que decir tiene que se lo recordaban en broma.

Por increíble que pareciese no se habían registrado ningún incidente relacionado con magos oscuros de sangre limpia en mas de diez años. La ley junto con el ataque producido al final de la gran guerra mágica puso fin a esas pretensiones.

En la actualidad se podía decir que no había nacido un mago de sangre pura en la ultima década. Y era algo aceptado. Los matrimonios bajo la ley seguían siendo frecuentes así como la desilusión de algunos y algunas. Los nacidos de las uniones estaban exentos de esta ley. También es cierto que se produjeron muchos divorcios de parejas al año de su unión.

Los horrores de la gran batalla aun estaban presentes en la comunidad mágica pero cada vez parecía algo mas lejano para todos. Un mal sueño del que habían despertado.

Todas las instituciones volvían poco a poco a la normalidad.

El callejón Diagon rebosaba vida y actividad. Apenas quedaba dos días para el comienzo del nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Ese año se producirían muchas novedades.

Los que mas las temían eran ciertos profesores del lugar. Ya de por si llevaban unos años aguantando bromas y pequeñas riñas . Pero ese año podía marcar la diferencia y ser para ellos un caos.

El gran comedor estaba a rebosar. Aunque las cuatro mesas habían firmado la paz, aun se seguían teniendo las pequeñas riñas por el Quiddich y los punto para la copa de la casa.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y una cantidad de pequeños entro delante de la profesora Minerva MC Gonagall.

Se repitió la ya conocida maniobra de todos los años.

El saludo de Albus Dumbledore a los recién llegados y la subdirectora comenzó a llamar a los pequeños.

Estos fueron repartiéndose en las diferentes casas y los aplausos eran hecho por todas las mesas por igual. La hija de Hanna también acabo en Hufflepuff como su madre.

Las pequeñas de los Longbotton tenían la mima cara de su madre y el mismo aspecto de ensoñación. Fue una sorpresa que ambas acabaran en Gryffindor. Hasta Dumbledore se sorprendió. Habría jurado que al menos una acabaría en la casa de su madre.

Pero un nombre hizo que todos prestaran mas atención. Al nombrar al hijo del profesor de DAO las mesas prestaron más atención. De nuevo un Lupin acababa en la mesa de los leones. Su hermano y hermana lo recibieron con alegría. Su padre sonreía con satisfacción.

La selección continuo hasta que un nombre hizo que todas las mesas se callaran.

- ¡Lily Potter!.- la chica pelirroja de intensos ojo verdes se adelanto y fue hacia el taburete con el sombrero.

A medida que andaba podía oír como los demás alumnos murmuraban entre ellos.

- ¿Será la hija del Harry Potter?

- ¿Tu crees?.

En cuanto la pequeña se puso el gran sombrero este cobro vida.

- ¡Que tenemos aquí!. ¡Una Potter!. Hace tiempo que no tenia una mente como la tuya.- lo pensó un instante. ¡Interesante!. Tienes muchas cualidades. Por tu sangre puedes entrar en Slytherin y Gryffindor. Más en este diría yo. Pero también tienes una gran inteligencia digna de Ravenclaw. Y tienes unos firmes valores que encajarían bien en Hufflepuff.- Pensó un instante.- ¿Donde te pondré?.

- ¡En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no!.

- ¿No quieres Slytherin?. Podrían enseñarte a ser grande. Pero… ¡Es gracioso!. Tu padre me pidió lo mismo.- la pequeña se sorprendió.- Y creo que… eres igual que el. Así que. ¡GRYFFINDOR!.- los aplausos fueron generales pero mas de la mesa de los leones.

- ¡Sirius Potter!.- el nuevo nombre hizo que se sorprendieran aun mas. ¡Dos Potter en el mismo curso!.

El chico al contrario que su hermana fue directo al banco. Había heredado los ojos de su padre pero por suerte el pelo era de su madre. De un brillante y fino negro y por suerte para el fácilmente dominable. Salvo por dos mechones totalmente Potter.

No tuvo problemas de ponerse el sombreo y esperar.

- ¡Dos Potter!. ¡Es genial!. Al igual que a tu hermana tienes mucho potencial y…

- ¡Termina trapo viejo!. O me mandas con mi Hermana o te aseguro que antes de que termine el año te prendo fuego.

- Alguien me dijo una vez algo así. ¡Es gracioso que compartas su nombre!.- el chico se sorprendió.- Tienes mucho valor, encajaras perfectamente en ¡GRYFFINDOR!.- de nuevo la mesa estallo en aplausos.

La selección siguió algún tiempo más. El silencio se pudo notar cuando se escucho a la profesora MC Gonagall decir el siguiente nombre.

- ¡Octavius Snape!.- Una copia infantil del profesor de pociones recorrió el pasillo con tranquilidad y una mirada llena de orgullo.

- ¡Slytherin!.- grito el sombreo haciendo que el profesor se hinchara de orgullo.

El hijo de Ginny también acabo en la mesa de los leones. Y finalmente llego el turno de los gemelos Weasley. La mezcla de Ron y Hermione, un increíble intelecto y un apetito totalmente Weasley. Minerva era Una version infantil de la chica con el pelo rojo oscuro. Tenia la mirada tranquila de la castaña con aire de inteligencia. Ni que decir tiene que MC Gonagall se emociono al decir su nombre.

Su hijo Albus, era parecido a su padre solo que tenia una gran inteligencia y tranquilidad. Los gemelos fastidiaban al chico comparándolo con Percy. Esto no fastidiaba al pelirrojo ya que cuando iba con el a un partido de su equipo favorito. El pequeño gritaba y disfrutaba mas que el. Para fastidio de la castaña, todos sus hijos compartían la pasión de su padre por el Quiddich, y por el Chudley Cannons.

Ambos también acabaron en la mesa de los leones. Al igual que sus primos. Hijos de Bill y Charly. La hija de Bill destacaba por su gran belleza. Digna hija de una Veela. A su lado su prima rivalizaba en belleza y siendo hija de Nymphadora tuvo un pequeño accidente al sentarse volcando una jara y despertado a un chico que no les quitaba ojo ni a ella ni a su prima. Nadie se extraño ya que de sobra conocían a su hermana mayor. Otra belleza pelirroja y con habilidad para sufrir pequeños accidentes. El otro hermano era mucho mas tranquilo.

- Era de esperarse siendo Weasleys.- le dijo Snape a Lupin.

- No te quejes están donde deben.- sonrió.- ¿Que tal si tus hijos estuvieran en esa mesa también?.- el maestro de pociones bufo.

- Por suerte están donde deben.- Miro con orgullo a la mesa de las serpiente donde su hija Atenea, la reina de las serpientes, saludaba a su hermano alegremente. Tenia una belleza y gracia que la hacia destacar entre ellos. Y aunque le molestase, solo lo decía para molestar a Remus, su mejor amiga era una leona.

De pronto un canto se oyó que le trajo recuerdos.

- ¡Tenemos a los Potter!. ¡Tenemos a los Potter!.- Snape se acerco de nuevo a su colega.

- Es irónico pensar que fueron sus padres los que gritaron lo mismo al entra Harry el primer año.

- Mientras no se repita la Historia.- termino Lupin.

- Son menos problemáticos que sus padres. ¡Aunque unos increíbles negociadores!.

- Ya se que se encargan de los pedidos de la tienda de sus padres y que vendes incluso mas que estos no hace falta que me lo digas.

- Solo digo que los chicos tienen su merito. Y sus hermanas son mis mejores alumnas.- termino el maestro de pociones.

- Admite que disfrutas verlas competir con nuestras hijas.- Snape sonrió.

- ¡Me encanta!.

Harry Potter sonreía sentado en su despacho. Una lechuza salía por la ventana y el mago miraba satisfecho el pergamino.

Pansy entro en ese momento.

- ¿Tienes noticias de los chicos?.- el la miro y sonrió.

- No hará falta el color verde.

- ¿No me digas que los dos?.- el le tendió el pergamino. Ella lo tomo con rapidez y lo leyó.

- Diría que lo siento pero…- ella lo miro medio enfadada.

- ¡Tranquilo!.- suspiro.- Se veía venir. Estoy sola contra todos.- el moreno fue a hablar.- ¡Menos Severus!.- sonrió con malicia.- ¡Pero aun no pierdo la esperanza!. ¡Tenemos tres hijos más y alguno puede que sea Slytherin!.

- Tienes razón.- dijo divertido. Pansy se acerco a su marido y se sentó en sus piernas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mi sueño?.- el no la entendió.- ¿Cuando estuvimos en la semana de convivencia?.- el la miro.

- En esa época procuraba estar muy atento por mi bien.

- ¿El día que me desperté aterrada y te dije que…?.- el lo recordó.

- Que te veías como Molly rodeada de cinco pequeños todos iguales a mi.- sonrió el satisfecho.- Pues ese sueño se hizo realidad.- ahora fue el turno de ella de sonreír.

- ¡Te equivocas!.- se levanto dejándolo sorprendido.

- Tenemos cinco hijos.- ella se levanto, se giro de forma seductora y se toco la barriga.

- Será mejor que vallas pensado nombres.- el moreno lo entendió al instante.

En dos pasos tenia entre sus brazos a su mujer y le daba un apasionado beso.

- Te lo tomas muy bien.

- ¡Me encanta la idea!. Y puede que tú te salgas con la tuya y un Potter acabe en Slytherin.- ella jugo con su pelo descubriéndole la pequeña cicatriz. Después se perdió en sus ojos.

- No es algo que me preocupe. Tengo algo verde que me vuelve loca.

Hay un dicho que es una gran verdad. Aunque nos duela y no queramos, la vida sigue.

Puniéndonos en un lugar mas místico podríamos decir que todos acabamos por tener lo que conseguimos o lo que mas tememos.

Ese fue el caso de dos profesores cuando en una ronda se encontraron a sus dos preciosas hijas en una actitud cariñosa con ciertos primos pelirrojos. En un aula vacía.

Casi se mueren de la impresión. Necesitaron de más de una poción para recuperarse. Al igual que los chicos cuando les pidieron "amablemente" que no se acercaran a sus hijas. Algo inútil claro, de sobra saben los Weasley lo que es sobreproteger a sus mujeres. Aunque fue peor cuando los gemelos Weasley fueron informados de que habían sorprendido a sus hijos con las hijas de dos profesores de Hogwarts.

Durante dos semanas estuvieron desaparecidos.

Al volver se enteraron de que habían sido buscados por Snape y Lupin para lo que ellos denominaban una charla amistosa.

Pero claro esa es otra historia. Como anécdota diré que dos pelirrojos fueron encontrados en la puerta de su tienda en muy mal estado cierto tiempo después, no dijeron nada, y que ambos necesitaron algunas pociones para recuperarse de la misteriosa paliza.

Por otra parte todos se extrañaron cuando una mañana el profesor de pociones acudió con un ojo morado y el querido profesor de DAO. Al sonreír mostraba un pequeño hueco por la falta de dos dientes.

También fue divertido ver la cara del profesor de pociones cada vez que recibía una queja sobre su hijo. Este resulto ser el digno heredero de Sirius Black, junto a otro chico moreno de ojos verdes eran los galanes oficiales del castillo. Esto le costo un par de pequeñas riñas cuando Lupin se reia del tema.

Todo en esta vida tiene un comienzo y un fin.

Todo se desarrolla en una o varias direcciones según las circunstancias.

EL ser humano, y en este caso el mundo mágico, tiende a evolucionar y progresar. Siempre se descubren nuevas ideas o pociones increíbles. Como una poción que puede mitigar casi completamente la maldición del hombre lobo. O nuevas pociones de curación . Ya sea para enfermedades mentales o terribles maldiciones.

Con el tiempo la gran guerra desaparecerá poco a poco de la memoria de los magos. Pero siempre se preguntaran quienes fueron aquellos poderosos magos que habían hecho tanto por su mundo y aun así habían querido tener una vida tranquila. Cuidar de sus hijos verlos crecer. Tener que ir cada poco tiempo a responder ante unos molestos profesores, en fin lo mas normal del mundo….

Aunque en si este mundo tenga poco de normal. A fin de cuentas este mundo esta lleno de… Magia.

Pues este si es el final de este FF.

Gracias a todos los que lo han leído hasta el final.

Perdón si la calidad ha bajado considerablemente. Mi cabeza ya no daba para más.

Hace poco en una serie dijeron algo que refleja esto.

Puedes tener una buena historia, un genial principio. Pero lo más difícil siempre es tener un buen final.

Para mi gusto este ha quedado algo flojo. Pero es lo que hay.

Vamos con los RR.

**Susigaby:** Tendrás que esperar un par de meses para la nueva historia. Necesito descansar las ideas antes de seguir.

**MAcabre-** Wolf: La nueva historia creo que al menos el comienzo será diferente y más movido.

**Juansorvolopotter**: Gracias. La siguiente historia como ya he dicho tardara un par de meses.

**Pau-pau**: La próxima historia también tiene una pareja diferente.

**Quirvan 108:** Gracias por dejar tu RR. A mi también me ha pasado el no poder dormir hasta terminar de leer otra historia. Espero que duermas bien y hasta la próxima.

También agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído esta loca idea.

Como adelanto de la próxima historia esta frase.

Todos en contra de lo que se debía hacer. Sacando provecho de lo que otros hicieron para un bien común y destrozando todo en lo que se creía.

Un nuevo comienzo para recuperar lo perdido.

Gracias y hasta la próxima Historia.

Se despide una cansada y sin ideas Carmen.

Alohopotter.


End file.
